Safe And Sound
by Alex Beckett
Summary: Just when Olivia thought that she was going to have her happy ending, an old secret resurfaces that causes her to reexamine everything she thought she'd known and built over the last eighteen years. At the same time, she is faced with one of the hardest choices of her life. What will she do?
1. Olivia

**I own what I make up, but nothing else.**

 **And this story was inspired by one of my favorite X-Files quotes: "Time passes in moment; moments which, rushing past, define the path of a life, just as surely as they lead to its end. How rarely do we stop to examine that path, to see the reasons why all things happen, to consider whether the path we take in life is our own making, or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed. But what if we stop, paused to take stock of each precious moment before it passes? Might we then see the endless forks in the road that have shaped a life? And, seeing those choices, choose another path?"**

* * *

Olivia Margaret Benson had been through more in her life than she would ever wish on anybody, all the way from finding out at too young an age that she was the product of her mother's rape, to enduring her mother's drunk and abusive ways until they were both at a place where they could work on mending their bridges.

There was also the Simon mess, along with which had come finding out the truth about her father, one Joseph Hollister.

She would also be remiss if she overlooked what had happened at Sealview, and the PTSD that had come in its wake.

She would also be remiss to overlook everything that had happened with Alex getting forced into Witness Protection, and poor Casey, who had also gone through many things during her time as the SVU's ADA, too numerous and traumatizing to mention in one go. Though none of those things had happened to Olivia directly, she still remembered them all, and the memories that they carried.

There was also the downfall of Dana Lewis. Putting her away had broken Olivia's heart.

Then there was William Lewis, and all of the devastation he'd caused to her body and her mind. Olivia would never ever forget any of that because she wasn't the same person that she had been before he had entered her life. He was dead now, and she had healed, but she still wasn't the same person as she had been before.

Elliot's desertion still hurt, and he'd already been gone for four years. Nick's departure also hurt, and she still missed him every day.

Olivia had also seen a lot of death in her life. Sonya Paxton, who, while redeeming herself after a few mishaps, had passed away in her arms after getting savagely attacked by the person they'd been chasing. Mini-Dodds, whom she had just started to really like, gone too soon because of a string of tragic events that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Ellie Porter, the biological mother of her precious baby boy, dead because the world just wasn't fair. Even Olivia's own mother, Serena, had been gone since 2000, although her death had been a tragic accident.

Yet, Olivia remained.

Her extraordinary, crazy life had also been touched profoundly by children over the years, too. Eli Stabler, and his arrival into the world still held a high spot on the list, but there was also Olivia's darling angel-baby, Hope, put into her guardianship by Gladys Dalton, a particularly memorable victim. She'd been born with a number of problems, but Olivia had loved her immediately and named her, holding her and singing to her and talking to her until she passed away after being removed from life support. Calvin Arliss, Mackenzie 'Mack' Burton… Olivia would never forget them, either, or the life lessons they had taught her without even meaning to.

But now there was Noah, her little baby boy, whom she would move mountains for. She loved him so much, and she really loved being his mother.

And though definitely not a child, there was Amanda, too. She was as dear to Olivia as a daughter.

There was also Casey and Alex. The first was the closest Olivia had had to baby sister, while the other, Olivia was sure had been her wife in a previous life. Olivia missed them both terribly, and she would do anything to see them again.

As far as Olivia's love life was concerned since joining the SVU, there'd been quite a parade of men over the years. Now, she was with Ed Tucker, the head of the Internal Affairs Bureau. She thought that he was going to be her happy ending, but after a conversation that they'd had on their vacation to Paris over the summer, Olivia was beginning to have misgivings about Ed, and that scared her because she'd known him for a very long time now.

* * *

Everything from the past eighteen years taken into account, however, Olivia still had one secret that only one other person had ever known about: twenty-five years ago now, she'd gotten pregnant and given birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom she'd named Sophia Rose. Unfortunately, Olivia had never known the name of her daughter's father, having jumped the bones of the first guy who had bought her a drink; she'd been looking to forget a bad day. She never saw the guy again, and she'd never learned his name.

When Olivia discovered her pregnancy, she hadn't yet joined the Police Academy—it was quite a few years down the road at that point—so she had no way to provide for her child, and she wasn't about to bring her into a home where her own mother was always drunk or else angered by the sight of her.

So, in the end, Olivia held her daughter long enough to name her and give her last-minute kisses and cuddles before handing her to a nurse and signing papers that would ensure a closed adoption.

Not a day went by that Olivia didn't think of her daughter, and lately, she'd started to think about looking for her, just to see how she'd turned out.

The only person who knew about Sophia was Alex, and that was only because on Sophia's tenth birthday, Olivia had shown up on Alex's doorstep, extremely weepy and very drunk, looking for someone to spill her feelings too. Alex had taken care of Olivia that night and had listened sympathetically to her, promising to never tell another soul about her daughter.

Sophia had just been crossing Olivia's mind lately because this week had marked her twenty-fifth birthday.

* * *

"Olivia? Hello?"

She jumped when she realized she was being spoken to, and when she came back to her senses, she saw Amanda standing in front of her at her desk, watching her curiously.

"Are you alright?" asked the blond. "You've been really different since you came back from Paris."

"I'm okay, Rollins. What is it?"

"I just got a call from Doctor Larom at Mercy General."

Olivia had known Doctor Jane Larom for the entirety of her run at the SVU so far, having worked closely with them on many an occasion. She was an all-around good person, and very loyal to the SVU, in spite of her being the cheif of the Intensive Care Unit, the hospital's busiest and most time-consuming department. To have her call the SVU directly was nothing to sneeze at, and it was most definitely raising a red flag in Olivia's brain.

"What did she want?"

"She said a case has come in that we will definitely want."

"Was doc any more specific?"

"Only that a female presence is strongly recommended, and since that's you and me…"

Olivia stood, secretly pleased to have Amanda as a partner because it had been awhile.

"Gotcha. I'll meet you by the elevators in five minutes, but here."

Olivia found the keys to her Crown Vic and tossed them to Amanda.

"You can drive."

Used to being the passenger most of the time because Fin and Carisi both preferred to drive when she was partnered up with one of them, Amanda caught the keys and grinned, thanking Olivia as she left for the bullpen to gather her own things.

In truth, Olivia had given her the keys because her mind was still on Sophia.

* * *

 ** _MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL_**

 ** _INTENSIVE CARE UNIT_**

 ** _365 WEST 32nd STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

When Olivia and Amanda reached the hospital, they went straight to the ICU, where they were immediately spotted and greeted by Doctor Larom.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked her.

Normally very forthcoming, Larom seemed almost hesitant when she answered.

"I'll explain things in a minute, but there are some people who are chomping at the bit to see you; they were the ones who brought the case to my attention first."

Olivia nodded in understanding, so Larom turned to Amanda.

"Detective Rollins?"

"Yes?"

"You should stick by the lieutenant on this one. I know you always do, but this is _really_ important."

"I understand."

Larom nodded approvingly and motioned towards a door they were standing beside in the hallway. "Just through here, if you please."

Larom let them in and closed the door behind them. When Amanda turned and looked at the other occupants of the room, she felt her stomach bottom out in surprise, although it had to be nothing compared to how Olivia was feeling.

Standing before them were none other than Alex Cabot and Casey Novak.

Now, Amanda had met both of them before, but not at the same time. She immediately knew they were in for a ride, but she just wasn't sure if the world was going to end, now that the attorneys were in the same room again.

When she looked over at Olivia, she saw that the older woman had a look of shock on her face: she knew that her friends' paths crossed on occasion because they had her and the SVU in common, but the last time that she'd seen both of them together, it had been 2005, and Alex had returned from Witness Protection to participate in a trial concerning the people who had caused her to enter it.

Seeing that Olivia's mind was in the process of shutting down and rebooting, Amanda took the reigns.

"Alex, Casey, what's happening? What are you two doing here?"

"It's a good thing you're here." Alex told her.

"Yes." Casey added. "Olivia will need you right now."

The woman in question found her voice. "Alexandra, Cassandra, be straight with us: what is happening? The last time I saw the two of you together, it was eleven years ago, and it was on the wave of the first true darkness that the SVU saw. Is that happening again?"

Alex approached her friend and cupped her face in her hands. "She found us, Liv."

"I beg your pardon? You don't mean…?"

Alex nodded. "I do."

Olivia's legs gave out immediately and acting quickly, Amanda caught her and lowered her onto the floor, sitting with her.

"G-give me your hand, Amanda." Olivia held out one of her own. "Please?"

Amanda took Olivia's hand in hers. "Here I am."

Olivia practiced some breathing exercises. "Th-thank you."

Bewildered, Amanda looked to Alex and Casey, who had joined them on the floor. "An explanation?"

Alex looked to Olivia. "Can I tell her? Casey has already figured it out."

"You might as well."

Alex looked back at Amanda. "Twenty-five years ago, Olivia got pregnant and had a baby daughter named Sophia Rose Benson."

Amanda had a sudden urge to go home and hug her own daughter. "What happened? Was she given up for adoption?"

"Yes, and it was closed."

Olivia found her voice again. "Sophia's birthday was two days ago, and I've thought about looking for her."

"Where is her father?"

"I never knew his name or saw him again." Olivia sighed heavily. "Even though I didn't raise my daughter or see her grow up to become a mother, I still love her as much as I love Noah."

Being a mother of a daughter, herself, Amanda nodded understandingly. "Of course. I could never stop loving Jesse, even if I didn't see her again for twenty-five years or longer _because_ she's my child, and because she grew inside of me."

Olivia found Amanda's words comforting, so she plowed on. "I told Alex about Sophia in 2001, but I never told anyone else about her, not even Elliot or Nick because I wasn't at a place where I felt comfortable enough to. I know that's wrong because they were both paired up with me and I spent a lot of time with both of them, but it's just the way things went. What I'm trying to figure out is how Casey learned about her."

Casey promptly turned red. "I was having lunch with Alex in her office, and Sophia randomly showed up."

"Did Sophia _say_ anything?"

"Just that she was looking for Alex and I because we're apparently easier to track down than you are. She probably sought us out to ask for help to look for you."

"But she didn't say anything else past that she was looking for you two?" Olivia pressed.

Casey shook her head. "No, because she collapsed in the doorway and had a seizure."

"You're forgetting the other thing!" Alex hissed suddenly.

Casey practically tripped over her words as she spoke again. "Sophia isn't exactly alone."

Heart hammering in her chest, Olivia asked, "Excuse me, Cassandra?"

"She has a kid, Liv, and another one on the way. You're a grandmother, and that makes Noah a baby brother to Sophia, but I think an uncle to her kids."

Olivia put her hand over her heart. "What's my grandbaby's name? Where are they?"

"You have a three-year-old granddaughter named Melissa, and she's currently sleeping off knockout drugs in a private room in the kids wing."

"What the hell happened to Melissa?"

Alex answered this one. "She had a full-blown panic attack when she saw Sophia go down. I caught her before she went too ballistic and held her while the paramedics put her under sedation. I'm also acting as her guardian until Sophia wakes up so we don't have to get CPS involved."

"Thanks, Alex. That's really nice of you."

"Anything for family."

Olivia nodded and turned to Casey. "Was my daughter raped?"

"Even if the doctors _do_ know," Casey replied in a tone of dejection. "They would tell you and Rollins first because you're the cops, and we're the lawyers. Last we heard before you two arrived is that she'd recovering from the seizure and sleeping off knockout drugs, because she had a panic attack, too."

"What brought it on?" Amanda wanted to know.

"She freaked right out when the paramedics tried to help her sit up. She wouldn't let them touch her below the waist."

Amanda wrinkled the bridge of her nose. "Then something has definitely happened. Is the baby okay, at least?"

Casey nodded. "Everything is perfectly fine where that little one is concerned."

"Thank God." Amanda turned to Olivia. "What do you want to do?"

"I-I want to check on my family, but I need help getting up."

Olivia's companions all stood and helped her up, then following her out to the hall where Doctor Larom was waiting.

"All caught up now, lieutenant?"

Olivia nodded, still feeling dazed. "Have the conditions of my daughter or either of her children changed since my friends brought them in?"

Larom shook her head. "No, thankfully. Would you like to see Sophia? She's nearby."

"Let's go."

Even hooked up to an oxygen supply and an IV-line supplying her with saline, Olivia still noticed that Sophia was her spitting image, but twenty-five years younger. Olivia also noticed that her daughter had a litany of injuries, especially bruises on her arms and legs, as well as defensive wounds on her knuckles, and scrapes on her cheeks and hands. Clearly, she'd been through something and fought back against her assailant. Olivia felt a burst of pride at that.

She felt even more proud when she saw her daughter's pregnant belly. Exposed and hooked up to different wires and monitors that were tracking the baby's health and safety, the fleshy bulge was round and taut. Olivia's littlest grandchild was growing away in there, perfectly happy and healthy. If Sophia wanted Olivia in her life, then this meant that she was going to be able to see her go through pregnancy. When Olivia had carried her, she'd come to realize that seeing her daughter pregnant was one thing she'd never be able to see since she was giving her up. Now, Sophia already had a daughter and had another child on the way; it was like Olivia was getting a second chance.

Wow, the lieutenant thought. I can't believe this is happening.

Olivia had to fight a strong impulse to hug her daughter because that would contaminate any evidence that the rape kit would pick up, but still, she moved closer and sat on the edge of Sophia's bed, speaking to her in a whisper.

"I'm so happy to see you again, baby girl, even if you aren't doing so hot right now. You are so beautiful and I am so proud that you've become a mother. I'm also extremely proud that you survived and escaped whatever it was that's happened to you—you're a survivor, just like me. And by the way, going to find my friends was a very smart thing to do. I don't know how you even managed to track Alex and Casey down, but I'm so glad you did, because they are both good people you can always count on when you're in trouble."

Sophia stirred slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake, although Olivia definitely saw a ghost of a smile flicker across her lips.

"You have a baby brother at home, you know." Olivia continued. "His name is Noah, and I adopted him a little while ago. He will be absolutely over the moon about you and Melissa, but he's just a little guy, so you'll have to be patient with him. He's the sweetest little boy that you could ever want to meet."

Olivia could have stayed with Sophia, talking to her for ages, but she still remembered that the others were waiting.

"I have to go, Sophia Rose, but I promise to come back when you're awake, alright? I love you more than you could possibly know. I always have."

Regretfully, Olivia stepped back into the hallway.

"How are you, Liv?" Alex gave her a back rub with one hand, while with her other, she wiped a few of the older woman's tears for her. "Be honest."

"I'm topsy-turvy. Sophia is just beautiful, and I really hope she wants to get to know me, but I'm absolutely heartbroken that someone hurt her."

"We'll find the person." Amanda vowed as Alex and Casey nodded in agreement. "I called Fin and Carisi and told them to come here so we can explain the situation. We won't bring them to see the girls right away, but they do need to brought in so we can start looking for Sophia's attacker."

"Smart move, Rollins." praised Olivia.

Doctor Larom stepped forward. "I'll contact you when Sophia is awake and sociable, but would you like to go meet Melissa now? I've been told that she's awake."

Olivia lit up. "Show me where she is!"

When they got to Melissa's part of the children's ward, they all knew it was going to be bad because they heard her before they saw her.

"What is going on?" Larom asked an intern who was hovering anxiously near Melissa's door. "You're called Stevens, right?"

Stevens nodded. "I've been assigned to Melissa by Doctor Coleman, and Melissa just woke up. She won't let me touch her—she screamed bloody murder when she saw me. If she screams any harder, she's going to lose her voice."

"Is Melissa asking for anyone?"

"She keeps crying for Allie and Casey." Stevens turned to Olivia and her posse. "Does anyone here belong to those names?"

Olivia looked to the attorneys. "Allie? Casey? I think that's your cue to go pacify my grandbaby."

Alex and Casey immediately hurried forward and sat with Melissa on her bed. The little girl's cries immediately lowered a few tones.

"Hey, little one." Alex cooed, pulling Melissa into her lap and giving her a hug. "You're okay, you're okay. We just had to go for a few minutes, but we're back now. Yes, we are."

Casey reached over and stroked Melissa's cheek with her knuckles, careful not to upset the oxygen line that she was hooked up to. "Deep breaths—Auntie Casey and Auntie Allie are back now."

Olivia watched in fascination as her friends tag-teamed to calm the toddler down, and found herself impressed by their skills because while neither of them were coldhearted, neither of them were known for being maternal, either. Seeing them turn a weepy, anxious toddler into a giggly, puddle of mush was a very beautiful sight.

That being said, in the very next second, Olivia felt jealous. Though Ed got on well with Noah and vice versa, there were still times when Olivia got the vibe that fatherhood wasn't a main priority in his life and that he would still pick the job first.

In the second following that, however, Olivia wondered if Alex and Casey were a couple now. She knew that Casey was bisexual, just as she was, and that Alex was 'gayer than a rainbow,' as the saying went, and she would be happy for her friends if they were together now, but she'd still feel as though she'd really missed her chance with Alex.

Olivia's thoughts were derailed completely when she realized Amanda was waving a hand in front of her face.

"You're a total space cadet today." Amanda remarked when Olivia returned to her senses. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Amanda gave her CO a sympathetic smile. "The boys are here, so I'm going to go find them and bring them up to speed. It also looks like you can go into Melissa's room because she stopped crying."

"Okay. Thanks."

As Amanda left, Olivia turned and entered Melissa's room, having a start when she did. While Olivia had observed that Sophia was her spitting image but younger, she noticed immediately that Melissa looked exactly as she had when she was that age. At the moment, she was dressed in hospital pajamas, yawning, and rubbing her eyes as she sat in Alex's lap.

When Olivia drew closer, Melissa's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Casey reached over and closed Melissa's mouth for her. "Use your words, kid, but at least close your mouth so you don't catch flies first."

Melissa forgot her bewilderment and let out a joy-filled snorting giggle as she spoke to her friends about Olivia.

"She looks like me and mama!"

Olivia squatted in front of Melissa and spoke gently to her. "Melissa, my name is Olivia, and I'm your mama's mama."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

The little girl became bashful. "You're pretty."

"So are you."

Carefully, Melissa slid out of Alex's arms and held her arms out wide. It was clear what she wanted.

Moving closer and getting on her knees, Olivia took her her granddaughter into her arms and hugged her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Olivia told her. "I'm so happy to meet you."

Melissa said nothing but returned Olivia's hug. She and her mother had always been alone, but maybe now this meant that things were going to be different.

Olivia held her for just a little bit longer before letting her go.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you and your mama." Olivia told her. "Do you know who hurt her?"

The happy smile Melissa had had on her face dropped immediately, but she nodded. "Yeah."

"Will you tell me?"

Melissa looked up at her in a small voice, "He won't get us?"

"He won't." Olivia promised.

"It was daddy."

"Where is he?"

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know."

She made a face like she was about to cry, but she also looked sleepy, so Olivia set her back in Alex's lap.

"You stay with Allie and Casey, okay? They're my friends, too, and they've always cheered me up when I get sad."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded and stood, giving Melissa a peck on her forehead. "Really. I'll come check on you later."

Feeling reassured, Melissa turned her attention to Alex and Casey, who immediately began fawning over her.

Out in the hallway, Larom gave her a kind smile. "Are you okay, Lieutenant Benson? All things considered, I mean?"

Olivia let out a gusty sigh and nodded. "Yes. Could you hear my conversation with Melissa?"

"No. Did she say something important?"

"She said her father hurt Sophia."

Doctor Larom looked thoughtful. "Well, I've only seen the councilors looking after her and Sophia, and we looked through her belongings to see if there was anyone we should contact to let them know their family is here."

"There was no one?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anything like a wedding ring?"

"No, but she has a tan line where one would be, so she's separated from her husband, or else divorced, but I'll leave you and your people to ruminate on that."

"Of course." Olivia nodded. "Anything you need to tell me before I go?"

"The intern I assigned to watch over Sophia just paged me to say that Sophia is awake now, if you want to see her."

"I want to."

"Is there anyone you would like to come with you?"

Amanda still hadn't returned, but when Olivia looked back at the others, she saw that Melissa had moved from Alex to Casey, and that Casey looked like she was in Heaven, having a little girl in her lap to cuddle and talk to. Alex was watching fondly, but her lap was vacant.

"Alex!" Olivia called. "I need to borrow you!"

Curious, Alex took leave of her companions and walked up to Olivia.

"What is it?" she asked her friend as they followed Larom away.

"Sophia is awake, and Larom is brining me back to her."

"And you would like me to come, too?"

"I _need_ you to come with me."

"I am happy to come with you."

"Thanks, Alex."

As they walked along together, a few feet behind the doctor, both women's heads were filled with thoughts of each other.

They'd been in each other's lives for eighteen years now, and even after all this time, although their paths had gone different ways, neither of them could keep denying that they still felt something for each other.

Alex was also filled by thoughts of how to tell Olivia about the reason she'd been having lunch with Casey in the first place. If anyone deserved to know, Olivia did.

Meanwhile, the sergeant was trying to think of how to explain Sophia to Ed. Telling Noah about her was going to be easy because he loved everybody, but telling Ed was going to be flat-out hard, especially after what had gone down in Paris.

"Olivia?"

She turned at the sound of her name being said and saw that they were back at Sophia's room

"Yes?" she said to Alex.

The blond gestured towards the door. "Go say hello to your daughter."

Olivia turned again and saw that Sophia was watching her with the same kind of awe that Melissa had regarded her with.

"Mom?" she asked, eyes wide in surprise. "Is that you?"

In even more of a daze now, Olivia moved forward, towards her daughter's bed.

"Yes." Olivia's voice was barely above a whisper and she was teary-eyed. "It's me."


	2. I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

Once more, Olivia found herself sitting next to Sophia on her bed, but she was at loss for words for a moment. This was a moment that she'd often dreamed of for the last twenty-five years, and she couldn't believe that it was happening.

Thankfully, Sophia was able to speak. "Is this real, and not just one of my dreams?"

"Oh, it's all real." Olivia told her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Having a panic attack in Alex Cabot's office."

"Alex is just over there, standing in the door." (Olivia pointed her out to Sophia, smiling when they waved to each other) "Do you remember anyone else at the office? Casey, maybe?"

Sophia nodded. "That red hair is burned into my brain."

"She's with Melissa right now, looking after her."

"You already know about Melissa? Where is she?"

"In the children's wing—according to Casey and Alex, Melissa had a panic attack when you went down. They've been looking after you and Melissa since and made sure that you two were brought here, and that I was called."

Relieved, Sophia moved her hands down to her middle, stroking her bump.

"Your baby is healthy, too." Olivia said gently. "The doctor told me so."

Sophia leaned back in her bed as she felt the gravity of her situation sink in.

After a minute, and not really caring that Alex was observing, she spoke again. "I was raped by my ex-husband. We've been divorced since Melissa was born, but I saw him today because I had to tell him about the baby, but he just didn't want to hear what I had to say, and he just lost it. I got what I deserved…"

Sophia's lip trembled and Olivia immediately caressed her cheek to comfort her. "You did _not_ deserve this at all, Sophia. Nobody ever deserves to be hurt like this, _ever."_

"So… it wasn't my fault?"

"Not one bit. I can understand if you don't want to talk about this just yet, but we are going to have to."

Sophia wiped at her tears with the back of her hand and exhaled heavily. "Because you're a cop, and I'm a victim?"

It hurt Olivia's heart to hear her daughter call herself that, but it was a fact, so she nodded. "Yes, exactly. Are you good? Need anything?"

"I'm good. I don't need anything." Sophia exhaled again.

"Okay. Keep going, and just tell as much as you're comfortable saying." Olivia coached. "We can always finish later."

Taking her mother's words into account, Sophia plowed on. "A few months ago, we got together for the sake of old times, and we had a had a little too much to drink. Fast forward to a few weeks later, and I find out that we made Melissa a playmate. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but when I told my ex today, he lost it and started ranting and raving about how he didn't want to have to pay child support to another kid. That's when he lost it, and, well… you get the picture."

"Yes, I do, and you _survived,_ Sophia, which is the most important part. I will help you because I'm the sergeant of the Sex Crimes Unit at the 16th Precinct in the Upper West Side, but first, I just have to know how you knew how to find me."

Panicked, Sophia asked, "Are you mad I did? I always knew the adoption was closed, but I became curious about you and wanted to get to know you, even before what happened today."

"I'm not mad at all, and it's actually a relief to hear that you want to get to know me, because I want to get to know you, too."

Calm again—or as calm as she could be—given her situation, Sophia continued, "I did some digging around after I turned twenty-one, and my files were unsealed by the court because I was finally of age. After seeing your name, I looked you up in old newspaper articles and microfiche records at the downtown library. Alex's and Casey's names came up a lot, too, when the articles and records covered the extra memorable cases, but as it turns out, they are easier to track down because they're both more in the political spotlight than even your whole squad is. I would have come sooner, but life got in the way. Today was my first attempt in awhile to look for you or them, and it was just a stroke of luck that two of the three people on my list were in the same room. Looking today was the only thing on my agenda."

"Good girl. My partner contacted the rest of the squad, and she's gone to look for them because they should be here by now."

"Is she going to fill them in on the situation… on _me?"_

Olivia nodded. "Yes, and if you tell me the name of your ex, I'll go tell them, so they know who to look for."

Sophia grabbed her mother's hand. "Oh, _please_ don't go!"

Sophia's distress was genuine, so Olivia beckoned to Alex. "How's this—you can tell his name to Alex, and _she'll_ go tell them."

Agreeing, Sophia turned to Alex, now at the foot of her bed. "I'm not even kidding, but his name is Gunner DiMaggio. He works at the Madison Pub, across the street from Madison Square Garden. I work there, too."

Alex nodded in understanding. "I understand. Is there anything else you think Olivia's detectives should know?"

Sophia wracked her brain, but came up with nothing, so she said, "No, but my deepest thanks to you and Casey for everything today."

Alex gave her a very kind smile and said, "Anything for my family, Sophia," before she took her leave of the Bensons, all the while realizing that this was going to be a long case, and for the first time in eleven years, she and Casey would be working together again, and not only that, but with SVU, their most favorite squad. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

Sophia was a really good sport about undergoing the rape kit, mostly because Olivia stayed with her during the whole ordeal.

After it was over, Sophia also underwent an ultrasound to check on her baby, something that she was happy to include Olivia in. She also gave her the rest of her victim statement, something that she would have labelled as even more emotionally draining than it already was, had her mother not been the one she was talking to.

Something that _really_ made Sophia's emotions really hit the ceiling was when she learned that she wasn't going to be allowed to leave the hospital until the next day because Doctor Larom wanted to keep her for overnight observation. What almost sent her into another panic attack was finding out that while Melissa was going to be kept for observation, too, she was still slated to be released first.

"What am I supposed to do, mom?" Sophia fretted. "Today was my day off, but there's no way I can make it to work tomorrow, let alone get Melissa ready for the babysitter's house _first!"_

Olivia listened patiently, and when Sophia stopped to take a breath, she said, "This next part of the conversation, I'm going to say to you as your mother, alright?"

Sophia nodded. "Okay."

"First, I've heard of the Madison Pub because I went on a date there a few years ago, so I know how high-end the place is. As soon as you can, call your manager, or whoever you have to and tell them that you need the rest of the week off. Impress upon them that it's a personal matter."

"Do I tell them about Gunner?"

"No. You leave that to my partner and I."

"Alright. What's next? Call the sitter?"

"Yes, and I will take Melissa for the night."

Sophia grew taken aback. "She's flexible and very low-maintenance, but are you sure?"

"Yes." Olivia fished her phone out of her pocket and began looking for a picture to show her daughter. "She won't be alone, and I am actually not out of practice at being a mother because you have a baby brother now."

Sophia lit up. "Really? I've always wanted a brother! What's his name? How old is he?"

"Here you go." Olivia settled on a picture and handed her phone over. "His name is Noah, and he just turned two."

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Sophia gushed in joy as she examined the was of Noah sitting on a grassy park field in Paris, occupying himself with picking flowers. "Where's his father?"

"Actually, I found Noah during a case when he was a tiny baby and I was able to foster him and adopt him. Neither of his parents were good people, and they're both dead now."

Sophia handed the phone back. "Well, I'm glad my brother has you because he looks really happy. I'm also glad that at least one of your kids had the chance to be adopted."

Had Olivia not put her phone back already, she would have dropped it at hearing Sophia's words. She believed that Sophia was happy that Noah had been adopted by her, but still, something in her tone made her words come out a little tart. Olivia was sure she knew what that was.

"You weren't adopted?"

Sophia shook her head and spoke sorrowfully. "No. I saw plenty of homes, and I even have the scars and memories to prove it."

Olivia's heart sank. "You were abused when you were a kid?"

"I was, and for years, until I aged out of the system and ran away. Nobody ever looked for me."

Now Olivia felt terrible. "I am _so_ sorry."

"You couldn't have known, mom." Tentatively, Sophia reached out and touched Olivia's cheek. "I'll tell you the whole story another day, but the short of it is that I used to be really angry that nobody wanted me, and that I didn't even know your name. Things changed when I had Melissa because I understood the emotions that you must have gone through when you decided to give me up."

Olivia took her daughter's hand in hers and kissed it. "I did it because I couldn't keep you and raise you in an environment that was healthy. My mother, your grandmother, was not a good person for a very long time, and we were estranged until I joined the SVU in '99."

"What was her name?"

"Serena, and you have her eyes, actually. She died in 2000, and it was an accident, but we were still able to mend our bridges before it happened."

"That's comforting to hear. I almost gave Melissa up because Gunner talked me into it—he's my age, and we got married when we were nineteen. He told me on the day we found out about Melissa, even though we were twenty-two when I got pregnant. and supporting ourselves, that we were better off without kids because we were young yet. I came so close to making the choice, too."

"What changed your mind?"

"That same day, I heard Melissa's heartbeat fo the first time, and I just knew that I couldn't be without her. My marriage went south after that, but the divorce papers were finalized on the day I went into labor." Sophia recalled. "When the doctors put Melissa in my arms, and I felt not only all of my anger leave, but also the arrival of so much understanding and peace. I found myself able to forgive you, and to this day, Melissa has never had a mean bone in her body."

"I spent a few minutes with her earlier, and she gave me a big hug. She seems like a happy kid, and it makes me proud of her that she's turned out so beautifully already."

Sophia blushed. "Thanks, mom. I have to know—are you proud of _me?"_

Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes: I am so proud of how you turned out, that you're a mother now, and that you have such tremedous courage and strength. You're a wonderful human being, and you're a survivor, just like me."

Sophia was flattered and relieved, but still, she said, "What _happened_ to you?"

"Those are stories for another day."

"Oh, alright. Then can I ask you something else before you go?"

Olivia stood and nodded. "Sure."

"Are you married to my dad?"

"No, I'm not. I never even learned his name."

"Are you with anyone right now?"

Again, Olivia thought of what had happened in Paris. "Yeah, but I'm going to be ending things with him soon."

"Because of me? Does he know?"

"He doesn't, but he will, and it is _not_ because of you. I have to follow my heart, but I didn't realize it until just now."

Sophia sat up again and surveyed her mother, as though searching her soul. "Because you're in love with Alex. I saw it in your eyes when she came in here."

"Well, you're not wrong, kid. I do love her, and I'm bisexual." Olivia was shuffling her feet, nervous of what her daughter would think. "Does that bother you?"

"No, because I'm bisexual, too. How many years have you been in love with Alexandra Cabot?"

"Eighteen."

"But isn't that how long you've known her?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Olivia kissed Sophia on the top of her head. "On that note, pretty girl, it's time for me to go. I'll be back in a few hours to get Melissa."

"Okay, mom, thanks. I love you."

Olivia smiled at her. "I love you, too, Sophia Rose Benson, and more than you could possibly know."

With a final wave, Olivia left and went down to the lobby, where she found Amanda, as well as Alex and Casey together again.

Olivia spoke to Casey first. "How did you get away from Melissa?"

"I told her stories and sang to her, leaving when she fell asleep in my arms."

"You can _sing?"_

Much like an annoyed baby sister, Casey rolled her eyes theatrically. "Oh, my God! Are you twelve?"

"Are _you?_ Cassandra Stephanie, I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but since when have _you_ become so maternal?"

"That's neither here nor there! How about you ask Rollins where Fin and Carisi went?"

Olivia turned to her partner. "Where did the boys go?"

"To the Madison Pub to look for Gunner, or at least ask around about him."

"Then you and I will go back to the station house to do some research on Gunner DiMaggio."

"Do we bring in Barba?"

"Not unless we feel we have to." Olivia turned to the attorneys. "Thank you, so very much, for taking care of my family today. Are either of you busy today?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then come with us." Olivia told them. "There are some things I need to talk to you about."

* * *

 ** _16th PRECINCT_**

 ** _966 WEST 88th STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

While Amanda sat down to look for information on Gunner DiMaggio, Olivia showed Alex and Casey to her office. As they took their seats, Olivia closed the door behind them and shut all the blinds. It was obvious she didn't want looky-loos or to be overheard.

"Okay," Casey said warily as Olivia finally sat down opposite them. "Is the whole Benson clan squirrelly today?"

Olivia just went at it like a freight train. "I'll understand if you two judge me, but I've been in a relationship with Ed Tucker for over a year now."

To their credit, Alex and Casey received the news well.

"Good for you." Alex told her, although she suddenly felt a tiny twinge of regret. "I'm happy that you're getting your happy ending."

Casey nodded. "As long as you're happy, we're happy for you."

Olivia's bottom lip trembled slightly, and all of the emotion that she'd been feeling recently threatened to spill over, but still, she kept it together.

"Well, in June, Ed took Noah and I to Paris to 'get away for awhile,' as he put it. We rented a house, and we were gone for a month and it was a paradise, but something happened the night before we left."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "This is the first of October, Olivia. Are Sophia and Noah getting a brother or sister?"

Olivia laughed softly: even before she' d given serious thought to looking for Sophia, she'd started making plans to start looking for a toddler girl to adopt because she wanted to be a mother again, and because she wanted Noah to have a playmate.

"Not now, no. Olivia reached into her to desk drawer and extracted a small object but hid it, clenched in her palm. "Ed told me that he was offered a job heading the IAB in either Phoenix or Flagstaff—he gets to have his pick—but there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"Whichever one he picks, that's where he'll be retiring. Ed is not that much older than me, but early retirement is definitely on his agenda."

"But not yours?" Casey guessed.

"Correct." Olivia confirmed. "I also don't want to leave—this is my life, and even after all these years, I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Alex nodded towards Olivia's palm. "What are you holding?"

Olivia placed the object on the desk for them to see: it was a diamond engagement ring.

"Ed asked me to marry him."

Olivia's friends gaped at the ring, and then at her.

"Did you tell him yes?" Casey blurted.

"No, but I didn't say no, either."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I do love him, although I think it's only part of me that does now, and even though the proposal definitely took me by surprise, I still hesitated. When someone proposes to you, your answer should be instantaneous."

Olivia snapped her fingers for emphasis, and her friends exchanged looks with each other before Casey spoke again.

"You're talking like you've been engaged before."

"I have been, actually. I was only sixteen, and it was to one of my mother's literature students. Back then, I was to naive to see until it was over that it wouldn't have worked out, but when he proposed, I didn't hesitate to answer him."

"And this time, you did."

Olivia nodded. "Ed's been giving me the vibe lately that no matter what it comes down to, he'd still pick the job over a life with Noah and me. I can read Ed like a book now, but I still don't want to be with someone who isn't fully invested in wanting a family."

Choosing not to point out that Olivia had left Ed hanging for almost five months, Alex told her, "We're your friends, Olivia, and you're a friend of ours—whatever you decide to do, we'll support you, but as the saying goes, it's your call, especially now that Sophia and Melissa have turned up, and Sophia is expecting kid number two. What feels right to you?"

In that moment, Olivia didn't hesitate. "I enjoyed him, but I think these post-Paris months has been me kidding myself, especially since I've been able to think about things. I'm going to tell him no and break things off with him. New York is my home—my family's home."

As Alex and Casey congratulated Olivia on a choice well made, there was a knock on the door that brought them all back to reality. Thinking quickly, Alex took the ring in her own hand, hiding it in her lap—something told her that Olivia would only want everything that had just been said kept just between the three of them for the time being.

Casey opened the door to see who had come calling.

It was Amanda.

"Find something, Rollins?" Olivia called as the young woman stood in the doorway.

"I found a whole lot of somethings, but it's written in such Legalese, that I'm getting lost."

"I'll help translate." Casey volunteered. "Let's go."

When it was just Olivia and Alex left in the office, Olivia circled around her desk to stand next to her friend.

"Allie-cat, can I ask you something?"

Alex grinned at the old nickname; she hadn't heard it in years, and Olivia was the only person who used it on her. It reminded her of old times, way back before things had gotten complicated.

When she looked at Olivia, she gave her the kind of smile that she knew made Olivia's knees turn to jelly. She even used a pet name for Olivia that she knew nobody but her used.

"You can ask me anything, Via."

"Are you and Casey a couple now?"

"Me and Casey?" Alex laughed softly. "No, we're not, but I can see why you'd think that. I adore her, and besides you, she's my closest friend now, but no, she and I are not a couple."

Olivia breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Why, Olivia Margaret," teased Alex. "Were you that worried that she and I _were?"_

"Maybe." Olivia said, truly bashful.

"Rest assured, Via, I am _very_ much on the market." Alex held up the ring between her thumb and forefinger. "What do I do with this?"

Olivia closed Alex's fingers over it. "Keep it, Allie-cat. I don't want to see it again."

"This means that Ed Tucker will come looking for me."

"Let him, and if you feel the need, feel free to give to give him a piece of your mind when he comes."

"Copy that." Alex quipped as she put the ring in her pocket. "But Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"Some day, you'll get a different ring, a better one, and it'll only bring you joy, and a promise of a long, happy, and healthy marriage, and an eve happier family, with maybe even a kid or two more."

Alex kissed Olivia lightly on her cheek.

"I've waited eighteen years for you—I can wait a little bit longer."

Alex pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek this time, close to the corner of her mouth. I'm in love with you, she thought. I am _so_ in love with you, and I really can't wait until we can finally be together.

When Alex pulled away, she saw that Olivia was in La-La Land, yet under her spell, so she patted her on the arm.

"I'm going to go help Casey before she accidentally leads Amanda down a rabbit trail." (It was common knowledge that in recent years, the pair had become drinking buddies and softball partners) "You collect yourself, okay, Via? See you in a minute?"

Very much still in La-La Land, Olivia was now holding a hand to the cheek that Alex had kissed.

"Uh-huh…"

Pleased with herself, Alex left the room, closing the door behind her.

Olivia was left alone with her thoughts.

And she knew, zero hesitation, that just a little bit longer of a wait, and she would be completely free to say that she was one hundred percent in love with Alexandra Caroline Cabot.

Her soulmate.


	3. Casey And Sophia

Much to Olivia's dismay, Gunner DiMaggio was nowhere to be found, and before she knew it, a whole day had gone by, and she was leaving the SVU an hour early to get supplies for Melissa before she went to pick her up from the hospital.

Because they had assigned themselves to the case, Alex and Casey stayed at the SVU for the rest of the day, helping them navigate through all of the Legalese that Gunner DiMaggio's files were penned in. (There was also the matter of an inaccessible file that not even Amanda could get into because it was completely sealed) They also knew that Alex and Casey would be the first line of defense if Petrovsky or Donnelley came sniffing around to call shenanigans.

Alex left not long after Olivia, telling no one that she was going to prepare for the fallout of Olivia breaking up with Ed Tucker. Casey cut out just after Alex. She'd thought about going home because even before Sophia had shown up, her own day had been emotionally draining, and she needed to recharge.

But instead of going back to her quiet townhouse across the street from Central Park, the redheaded attorney found herself returning to Mercy General Hospital, even stopping off at the gift store to get a vase filled with flowers, and a stuffed animal, too.

She was going to visit Sophia.

* * *

"Is this a bad time?"

Casey had arrived at Sophia's room to see that she'd been crying recently and that she looked upset about something. But when Sophia saw Casey, she gave her a look of relief.

"Oh, I'm _so_ happy to see a familiar face!" she told her. "Please come sit with me!"

Wondering what could have possibly caused her new friend such distress, she crossed to her bedside and held out the gifts she'd bought.

"I came to check on you, and I come bearing gifts. Do you like flowers?"

"I do." Sophia nodded as she took a whiff of the wildflowers in the vase that Casey was holding out to her. "Wildflowers are my favorite, but I'm allergic to roses. Thanks for bringing me something that won't cause me sneezing fits."

"Olivia is allergic to roses, too, and we found that out the hard way once." Casey recalled and then held out a stuffed animal that she'd picked out in the gift shop. "How do you feel about this elephant? Teddy bears are kind of cliché."

Sophia took the elephant and hugged it. "I _love_ elephants, Casey! I really do!"

Casey beamed as she finally allowed herself to sit down and relax.

"How are you?" Casey asked Sophia. "Really?"

"My day's gone from bad to worse. Do you really want to know?"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "You spent your morning tracking me down, as well as one of my associates, to ask for help to look for your mother, after _four years_ of looking for us, but then your body crapped out on you almost the minute you found Alex and I. _Try_ me."

"Oh, alright." Sophia sighed. "In the space of an hour, I've gotten fired from a job I've had since I was a teenager and got told I was replaceable, the sitter I've had for Melissa since she was three months old called to say that she's sorry, but she's moving to Vancouver in three weeks with her family, and then my _landlord_ told me in another phone call that I have until Halloween to find a new place to live because he's going to be selling our building to contract developers who are going to be turning the place into condos! I _can't_ be homeless again—Melissa's never known that life, and I don't want it for her!"

"Okay, slow down and take a breath, Sophia. Why were you fired?"

Sophia followed Casey's advice, then explained, "The Madison Pub has a three-strike policy every quarter for its employees, and the rules are stringent when it comes to defining what they consider a strike."

"And you've hit strike three?"

"I'm a good person, and I've never been in trouble before, but yeah, I did."

"What were the other two?"

"The first one was forgetting to clock out at the end of one shift, but in my defense, it was a very fast day, and I'd just forgotten. Strike two happened because I had to take time off unexpectedly last month to care for Melissa when she got the flu."

Casey wrinkled her nose. "That is _definitely_ stringent. What's happened now?"

"I just called in—on Olivia's advice—to tell them I need the rest of the week off because of a personal emergency; she said not to be specific because she and her partner would take care of the details for me."

"And you got let go in the process of this call, huh?"

Sophia nodded. "Apparently, I called after the cut-off time that you can call in for giving notice about time off when you want it the next day."

Casey steepled her fingers. "Do your employers know that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, and now I'm out of a job, plus I'll have _two_ kids to feed, come April."

"Sophia, is this when you got told that you're replaceable? Did they use _that_ word, specifically?"

"Yep, and you'd think that after seven years of service, they wouldn't just pull the rug out from under me like this, but they didn't even give me a chance. I have to be there by noon tomorrow to clean out my locker and collect my severance package."

"You know, being fired like this is illegal, _and_ it's discriminatory."

"I know you're saying that because you're a lawyer, but I'm not going to drag my name through the mud on this."

"Fighting it would be worth it, especially if you had help."

Sophia laughed hollowly and set the toy elephant on her bedside table so she could feel as though she was having a serious conversation. "I couldn't afford you or Alex, or probably even any of the other attorneys you know, and besides, if I sued and lost, I'd be in debt up to my eyeballs until I retired—that is, if I ever found another job. It's also just as well, because even before kid number two was made, I was thinking about quitting the pub, anyway."

"And why's that?"

"I was a bartender there, and I pulled in amazing tips every time I worked, but my hours changed a few months ago, and I barely saw Melissa. That's never been the kind of job I want as a working mother."

"What do you want?"

"Something like a normal 9 to 5 job in a different part of town, and to get away from Gunner."

Wheels turning in her head, Casey asked, "So you're looking for a fresh start, and to go about your life quietly?"

"Exactly."

Sophia was quiet for a few moments after that, catching her breath and wiping her tears.

"I'm really sorry to unload all of this on you, Casey." she said suddenly.

"Don't be. Even if I hadn't been one of the people that you were looking for, I still would have listened and helped."

"Because of Olivia?"

"Bingo. She's one of the closest friends I've ever had in my life, and I'm very loyal to her, just as she is to me."

"How come?"

Casey chose her words carefully. "Let's just say that we've helped each other out of a lot of scrapes over the years. She's also given me a kick in the ass on a few occasions when the others wouldn't, and I was too busy trying to prove myself as the new Assistant District Attorney."

"Were you young then?"

"I was twenty-six, almost twenty-seven, and next month, I turn forty. A lot of people had a hard time taking me seriously because I replaced Alex, and she's older than me. She also comes from a more sophisticated upbringing than I do."

Sophia held her hands in a time-out position. "How did you come to earn everyone's respect and friendship?"

"I can't tell those tales without your mom or Alex present, but back to the point—I was attacked eleven years ago by the brother of someone very important to the case we had at the time, and I recovered in this hospital. Apart from my own family, Olivia saw me every day and even went with me to my physical therapy appointments when I had to learn how to walk again."

"That's friendship." Sophia remarked with a smile. "Is this a roundabout way of saying let's be friends?"

"Yes," Casey confirmed. "But only if you want to be."

Sophia smiled her first actual smile since Casey's arrival. "I'd really like that because I've never had real friends before. Should I finish the rest of the story?"

"Please."

"Well, I have to find a new nanny for Melissa now. The current one is named Hannah, and she's a Mormon."

"Do the Mormons make good babysitters?"

"The best."

"And what, exactly, is the deal with Hannah?"

"Her husband was just offered a once-in-a-lifetime chance to teach at the University Of British Columbia, and they aren't about to pass it up."

"That's a tough break. And what's the last part about your apartment building going condo?"

"Exactly that, and my biggest worry, Casey. I already live in a bit of a seedy neighborhood, but I don't think I can afford to live anywhere else."

Casey became thoughtful. "I'm sure Olivia would help you."

Sophia turned red. "I can't impose on her."

"You're her _child,_ Sophia. I know she'd do anything for Noah, so something tells me that you aren't excluded from that."

Sophia decided that Casey had a point. "Asking her for help would be better than being homeless… I ran away from my last group home because I aged out, and I was tired of being abused. I lived on the streets or in shelters after that."

"Did you meet Gunner in a shelter?"

"When I was eighteen, and we worked together to get out. We also started the same month at the pub as dishwashers."

All of a sudden, Sophia let out a soft moan as her hands flew to her middle.

"Come on, kid—be good for mama! We just ate a half hour ago!"

"Is the baby being silly?" Casey asked.

"Very." Sophia sighed. "This is kid number two, and they're way squirrllier than Melissa was."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. Melissa was polite, but this one is a hell-raiser."

"Well, I hope this one," Casey pointed to her own middle, and Sophia suddenly noticed how distinctly rounded it was. "Also falls on the polite list because otherwise, it's going to look really weird when I start scolding a gestating baby."

Sophia lit up at Casey's words, although just for the briefest of seconds, she felt something like regret, which confused her. Did this mean that she liked Casey? She'd just met her, and on top of that, they were fourteen years apart.

Deciding she'd attempt to sort out her feelings later, she said, "Kids are a joy, and I'm really happy for you that you're having a baby. You and your husband must be really happy."

"Well, I'm not married, or even with anybody. I just woke up one day and realized I wasn't getting any younger, so I decided to make matters into my own hands, and ta-da: I'm now pushing my fifteenth week of pregnancy."

Casey framed her middle, extremely proud to show off its shape.

"My family knows, and so does Alex. I just haven't had a chance to tell Olivia and the squad yet because it's been awhile."

"Are you nervous about telling them?"

"Just a little."

"Well, you told me." Sophia offered. "That's gotta count for something."

Sophia's kindness put Casey at ease. "Yeah, it does. Thanks."

"Hey, can I ask you something about your life outside of work?" Sophia wanted to know.

Quite fascinated by Sophia at this point, Casey nodded. "Sure."

"Will you tell me about your family?"

"For starters, my parents are both children of immigrants who moved to the states from Europe in search of better lives."

"Where were their parents from?"

"My dad's parents were from Slovakia, and my mom's came from Ireland. Both of my parents were born here."

"Do you speak anything besides English?"

Proudly, she said, "Slovakian and Irish."

"What are your parents' names?"

"My dad is named Augustín because it means venerable, and he is his parents' only son. My mom is named Violet, after her mom's favorite flower."

"That's lovely. What do your parents do?"

"My dad has always been so proud of being born in America, that the second he could, he enlisted, and he served in Vietnam."

Sophia suddenly found Casey as fascinating as she found her. "Wow! What did he do?"

"He was an M60 Door Gunner on a Huey helicopter. His helicopter crashed three times, and he received a Purple Heart."

A history buff, Sophia enthused, "That's amazing! What does he do these days?"

"He retired early from the Marines, and now, he works with my mom at their flower shop down the block from The Plaza."

Sophia thought for a minute. "Is it The Watering Can?"

"That's the place! How did you remember the name so fast?"

"I was walking by the place with Melissa on her first birthday, and she got so distracted by the blue forget-me-nots that I held her up to smell them. Your parents both saw and were so tickled to see a baby enthralled by flowers that they made her a wreath of them—which she actually kept on her head for the rest of the day—and they gave me a bouquet of the forget-me-nots to take home for her. Your parents also said that one of their daughters love blue forget-me-nots."

Casey actually turned a slight shade of red. "That'd be me."

"Wow!" Sophia remarked again as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Your parents have been giving Melissa flowers on every birthday since, and she loves it. I just never knew your parents' names before."

"That's a really amazing story, though. They'd love it if you came around to see them. In fact…"

Casey pulled a business card out from her inside jacket pocket and set it on Sophia's bedside table, next to her toy elephant.

"That's my parents' business card." Casey explained. "Give them a ring or go for a visit when you're clean of the pub, or you feel like you're back on your feet. My parents are hiring, and any friend of mine is a new friend of theirs. They are going to love you."

Sophia's heart skipped another beat—it was like she was getting some of her hope and her dignity back. "Thank you so much, Casey. You don't know what this means to me!"

"I'm just glad I can help."

In a very relaxed mood now, but still wanting to distract herself from the attraction she was feeling towards the older woman, Sophia asked her a new question.

"Casey, do you have siblings? I've got Noah, but I haven't met him yet, and he's two…"

Casey leaned back in her seat, getting comfortable. "Because my parents met when they were five at a Catholic school in The Bronx and because my mom hails from a traditional Irish Catholic family, that's the way they decided to raise us, and by 'us,' I mean me and my seven siblings."

Flabbergasted by the number, Sophia cried, "I want names!"

"Junior and Ellington are the oldest, Beatrix and Virginia are next, and Tiffany is after them, and then it's finally me at number six. Savannah is after me, and sweet Abigail brings up the rear."

"Your life must be so noisy."

"Oh, it is, but I've never known otherwise, and I love it. Like the noise isn't enough, Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany were born in a three year period."

Sophia let out a high-pitched whistle. "If I'm doing the math right, then that means Junior and Ellington are twins, and so are Beatrix and Virginia?"

"Correct. Junior and Ellington are fraternal, but Beatrix and Virginia are identical, down to the last freckle."

"And then this makes Tiffany a singleton?"

Casey nodded. "And even still, there's a year between Tiffany and I. Still keeping up with me?"

"Junior and Ellington are the oldest, and they're fraternal, but Beatrix and Virginia next, and they're identical. Tiffany is after them, and of the first five, she's the only singleton. She's also a year older than you, and you're sixth in line." Sophia summarized.

"Very good." Casey praised.

"How old are Savannah and Abigail?"

"Believe it or not, Savvy is your age, and Abby is almost twelve."

Sophia laughed, all of her worries and pain gone for the moment. "And poor Junior is the only son?"

"You got it."

"Wait—then how old are Senior and Violet?"

Casey answered her with a very straight face. "My parents' birthdays are a week apart, and they only just turned sixty in August."

Sophia let out another whistle. "And they met in Catholic school when they were _five?"_

"Right again. Do you want to hear the story of how they met? It's family legend."

"I am all ears!"

And so Casey launched into the story of how her parents had met. Sophia hung on to every word.

It was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.


	4. We'll Always Have Paris

Olivia had a field day shopping for Melissa.

Sure, she happily played the doting aunt to Jesse Rollins, but Jesse was a baby yet and easily amused by Frannie Mae the dog, who hardly left her side, or else her ExcerSaucer. Melissa Benson was three, very bright and talkative, and she loved to play.

That made shopping easier for her, all the way across the board.

When Olivia visited Melissa after her shopping excursion and told her that she was taking her home for the night, the little girl was thrilled. She was equally thrilled for the new outfit and shoes that she got to wear after she was discharged because it had been awhile since she'd had new things like that, and she even stayed surprisingly still when Olivia styled her gorgeously thick and long brown hair into a very adorable fishtail style.

As they left Melissa's room in the children's wing for Sophia's on the other side of the building, it suddenly dawned on Olivia that she was getting to take care of a little girl for the night; this had been a want of hers ever since baby Hope had passed away.

This was why she let Melissa do most of the talking for awhile.

When they finally reached Sophia's room, Olivia was genuinely surprised to see Casey at Sophia's bedside, chatting with her, as if they'd known each other for years. She was definitely pleased to see that Sophia was enjoying her company.

Noticing that Melissa had become nervous now, Olivia gave her a gentle nudge forward. "Go ahead, baby girl. Go say hi to mama."

That seemed to unfreeze the toddler because she broke into an extremely sunny smile and ran into her mother's room, giggling.

"Mama! Mama, I'm here!"

Sophia changed lanes in her conversation with Casey when she saw her daughter and gushed, "Hi, sweetheart! I'm so happy to see you! Hey, if you ask Casey for a boost, I bet she'll give you one!"

The little girl cast an imploring look at Casey. "Help me up, please?"

The redhead was unable to resist because when she looked at Melissa, she saw a miniature version of Sophia.

"Okay, cutie! Here you go!"

Casey lifted Melissa on to the bed and watched as she hugged hugged Sophia lovingly, but also very gently as she heeded her injuries. Melissa and Sophia became lost in their own world for a few moments, and Casey fell in love with the sight of it.

Olivia watched as her offspring and her offspring's offspring interacted with each other, and it made her heart go light because it was extremely comforting to see that after all these years of wondering if any biological child of hers would be capable of love at all, when she, Olivia, had been conceived in equal parts anger and fear.

Then there was Casey, who was watching the two of them with what Olivia could only call heart eyes.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, mom!" Sophia chirped. "Casey came to hang out, and she brought me flowers and a stuffed elephant!"

Olivia may not have known her daughter long, but she immediately saw that she was hiding something. Casey's abrupt nervous expression was also a clue.

"So I see; that's really very nice." Olivia turned to her her friend. "Case, can I borrow you for a second?"

Pleased that she hadn't addressed her by her full name again, Casey nodded and said, "Sure," as she got up and followed Olivia out into the hallway, just out of sight of Sophia's room.

"What's up?" she asked nervously.

 _"You_ tell _me:_ are you crushing on my firstborn?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, Casey turned bright red when she realized that she couldn't avoid the answer. "I'll be honest, Olivia, and say that yes, I am crushing on your firstborn. I'm going to be even more forthcoming when I also say that I'm _very_ attracted to her."

"She's going through a traumatic upheaval!"

Which you don't know the half of, Casey thought. "I'm _totally_ aware, but I got her to smile and think about something besides her plight."

"Okay," Olivia said haltingly. "I'll give you that one."

"I've been hanging out with Sophia for over an hour, just being a friend, but I'm getting a mutual attraction vibe from her, and not just because she's hormonal and pregnant."

"But because you're _genuinely_ attracted to her."

"You got it."

Olivia was quiet, and Casey suddenly realized that it was because this was the first time the older woman was facing the experience of one of her kids in a relationship. All of a sudden, Casey was almost struggling to contain her amusement

"Okay," Olivid finally said. "I have two rules. Are you listening?"

Casey bobbed her head. "Yep."

"One: Sophia's off-limits like that until after we catch Gunner DiMaggio and put him behind bars for good, and two: if you _ever_ break my daughter's heart, or even my granddaughter's heart, I'll set Fin after you. Am I understood?"

"One hundred percent, but Olivia?"

"Yes?

"Odafin has always been like a marshmallow around me, and he'd never hurt me, especially now."

Olivia surveyed her friend, something clunking into place at the last second. "Casey, are you pregnant?"

"Uh-huh! I had to take matters into my own hands, but tomorrow makes fifteen weeks!"

"Congratulations!" Olivia hugged her friend, happy for her. "Who all knows?"

"My family, Alex, too, Sophia, and now you… Liv? Are you alright?"

Olivia had pulled away from the hug slowly, feeling for the umpteenth time that day, in a daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a drink…"

"Well, don't even start that until Melissa and Noah are in bed for the night, and you've broken up with Tucker."

Immediately, Olivia groaned. "Thanks, killjoy, for the reminder."

"Sorry." As a peace offering, Casey added on an afterthought. "How's this—when we go back in, I'll take Melissa to get something to eat while you have a chat with Sophia. She told me some things I think you should know."

"Because I'm her mom?"

Casey nodded. "Once more, you are correct. Now put a smile on your face because we don't want to spook Melissa."

Olivia assumed a friendly expression. "I'm good. Let's go."

"Melissa," Casey called to her when they went back in. "Are you hungry, sweet pea?"

Melissa nodded seriously. "Uh-huh!"

"Why don't you ask mama if you can come with me to get food?"

Melissa immediately turned to Sophia. "I can go, please?"

"Sure, but mind your p's and q's, and don't forget to tell Casey thank you!"

"Okay, mama!"

After planting first a kiss on Sophia's cheek and then on her baby bump, Melissa slid off the bed and then skipped over to Casey, taking her hand. When they were gone, Olivia sat at her daughter's bedside.

"Casey didn't go into details," Olivia began. "But she said there are some things you told her that she thinks I should know because I'm your mother."

Sophia had been anticipating this. "Okay, but it's a lot."

"Lay it on me."

Sophia told Olivia everything.

By the end, Olivia was at a loss for words, but only because she was digesting everything Sophia had said, and she was also in awe of the strength her daughter had to keep her head up.

Sophia scooted over to the far side of her bed and said tentatively, "Mom, will you hold me?"

"Of course." Olivia moved on to the bed and took her daughter into her arms. "Of course."

After all these years in the police force, and the last eighteen in the special victims unit, Olivia knew that there were some people who preferred not to be touched after a traumatic event and that there were also those who craved nothing but attention and affect after something like this. Obviously, Sophia fell into the second column, but Olivia didn't mind—she hadn't seen her daughter for twenty-five years, and in those twenty-five years, her daughter hadn't gotten anywhere near the affection and love that she deserved, so now, Olivia was determined to make up for it as best she could.

"I'll take care of you and your family." Olivia said at length. "We'll help you through the case, but I was already thinking about moving to a townhouse at some point, because Noah is getting bigger, and also because I want to adopt again."

Sophia smiled. "So Noah can have a playmate?"

"Yep." Olivia confirmed. "I know you haven't had a chance to meet your brother yet, but when I start the adoption process, would you like another baby brother, or a baby sister?"

Sophia's response was immediate. "A sister, so I can teach her to spoil Noah."

"Oh, is that the only reason?" Olivia teased lightly.

"Well, it's also because baby girls are a joy, but also because you can finally see what it's like to raise one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Olivia pressed a kiss to her daughter's crown to keep herself from getting too emotional. "After everything that's happened with you, especially with your housing situation, though, Sophia, I'm going to make sure the next place we move to will also have room for you and Melissa—I would like for you two stay with us until you're on your feet again."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely sure." Olivia said seriously. "You aren't used to people being nice to you, are you?"

"I'm really not." Sophia admitted. "I always grew up looking over my shoulder because when I wasn't being abused, the kids in the group homes would pick on me or beat me up."

"What on earth for?!"

"I was short, scrawny, and always had my head in the clouds because I would hide and read as many books as I could, just to escape. I also didn't hit my growth spurt until the summer of seventh grade."

"I am so sorry that you were hurt so badly, and I'm going to give you everything you missed as a kid, including a home with me for as long as you need."

Had Sophia been on her feet, she would have been shuffling her feet because she was all of a sudden overcome with bashfulness. "Can I just make one request, please?"

"Of course."

"Can I have my own room? I live in a studio apartment, and I've been sharing close quarters with Melissa for literally her entire life to date."

Olivia had already been to Sophia's place to investigate her bedroom area, as it was the crime scene, so she had a very good idea of the size her daughter was talking about. "So like any normal human being, you would like the luxury of privacy."

"Bingo."

"I'll remember when I start looking at townhouses." Olivia told her. "Did anything else happen in your chat with Casey? That story you shared about the forget-me-nots and unintentionally meeting her parents is adorable."

Sophia pointed to the business card that Casey had left for her. "She told me to go visit her parents when I'm clean of the pub, or on my feet again—they're hiring."

"That's really good news!" Olivia gave her daughter a quick hug. "What are Casey's parent's names? I've never meet them."

"They're called Augustín and Violet; his parents came from Slovakia, and hers came from Ireland… Guess what?"

"I couldn't possibly."

"Casey isn't their only child."

Olivia grew taken aback. "She isn't?"

With a soft giggle, Sophia said, "Including Casey, there are eight Novak children, including two sets of twins."

Olivia stared.

Sophia began to count everyone on her fingers. "It goes Junior and Ellington, Virginia and Beatrix, Tiffany, then Casey, Savannah, and at the bottom is Abigail."

"So that means there are seven daughters and one son?"

"Yep, and according to Casey, Savannah is my age, and Abigail is almost twelve. Casey understands about having much younger siblings." Pausing, Sophia gave her mother another one of her soul-searching looks. "Are you an only child?"

Olivia felt her heart clench. "I'm not… I have a half-brother named Simon, but he's in jail now. I'll tell you the story at some point next year when we can both drink, but not before."

"I'm sorry." Sophia said hastily. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"But you didn't." Olivia reassured her. "I just haven't thought about my brother in awhile."

Comforted, Sophia changed lanes again. "Mom, what's going to happen tomorrow, after I get released?"

"I'll pick you up and take you over to the pub so you can clean out your things and get your severance package. After that, I'll take you to the precinct."

"So you can introduce me to the rest of the squad?"

"Uh-huh. They're all very curious about you."

"The feeling is mutual. What about Melissa, though?"

"I've already called Noah's nanny—her name is Lucy—and she's agreed to take Melissa tomorrow, as well, and for as long as you need. I'll make sure you meet her, so don't worry."

Sophia already liked this whole idea, so she asked, "How long has Lucy nannied Noah?"

"Just about as long as I've had him, and he loves her."

"Okay…"

Sophia's thoughts were distant, like she'd suddenly been distracted by something.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's been a hell of a day, is what. I'm still trying to catch my breath."

"Then how about you tell me some good things? That should help."

Most days found Sophia Benson as an optimist, so even though she'd been put through a wringer, she still thought of things very easily. "Missy and I found Casey and Alex, and they brought you to me; I've made friends with Casey, and I really like her a lot, plus, Melissa also seems to like her; Casey pointed me in the direction of her parents, who are hiring at their shop, which means I finally have a chance at a normal job; I found out that I have a baby brother, and I've always wanted a brother; you're in love with Alex, which will mean only good things after today; you're a police officer in the best squad in the whole city, and that makes me so proud because I've had the utmost respect for all types of law enforcement and firefighters for most of my life now; _and_ you're back in my life, which means that we can really get to know each other now."

Sophia laid her head on Olivia's chest, wanting to hear heartbeat.

Olivia immediately began to stroke her daughter's hair as she thought back to the last time they'd been like this: it was in the minutes after Sophia had been born, and she was preparing to let her go for what she'd thought would be forever. Now, they were together again, and Sophia was grown up and was a mother, too.

The pair stayed quiet together, just enjoying each other's company, until Casey returned with Melissa.

After that, it was a flurry of activity with Casey and Olivia tag-teaming in getting Melissa ready to go, and then further convincing Melissa that she was going home with Olivia but could see Casey another day. In the end, Olivia bribed her grandbaby by promising her that if she hurried, she could see the rest of the new clothes and shoes she'd bought for her when they got to her place, and that she could also meet Lucy and Noah. Melissa was all-too-happy to cooperate.

Upon Sophia's invitation, Casey stayed until visiting hours were over. They chatted with each other about everything under the sun because they were curious each about each other and neither wanted to say good-bye just yet. By the time Casey left, there was no doubt in either woman's mind that they definitely had some kind had some kind of attraction to each other, and they were both definitely interested in exploring it. They just didn't know how to admit it. Yet.

* * *

 _ **APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON**_

 _ **706 WEST 92nd STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

As it turned out, Melissa liked Nanny Lucy immediately, and she grew enamored with Noah just as quickly. Mostly because he was blown away to have a playmate show up out of nowhere who wanted to play with him and give him kisses, Noah followed Melissa around the apartment like a duckling, happy to be with her and not even his usual self. He was… calmer. In fact, if Noah showed Melissa a picture book, she would drop everything and look at it with him, narrating the story to him (even though she couldn't read yet). Olivia couldn't even believe her luck when after dinner, neither Melissa nor Noah fussed at her about bath time or going to bed.

They even fell asleep in Noah's bed together.

Well, Olivia thought. If I'd known how much Noah would get along with a companion this close to his own age, I would have looked into adopting sooner.

By this point of the night, Olivia knew that she should call Ed to break up with him, but her eyes were drawn to the sonogram that Sophia had given her of her baby.

Every time Olivia looked at it, it just took her breath away.

That was the first picture she had of her second grandchild—her second! It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the fact that she was a grandmother, but at the same time, it filled her heart with a lot of joy.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Startled out of her thoughts, Olivia set the sonogram down on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

Olivia felt her stomach drop a little bit when she saw who had come calling, but still, she plastered a smile on her face.

"Ed, hi!"

"Hi, Olivia. Is it alright if I come in?"

Olivia nodded and opened the door a little wider, waving him in. "Of course. I was just about to call you, actually."

Because he had visited Olivia's apartment so often, Ed took off his shoes and jacket, putting them away in their proper places. The chat he intended to have with Olivia was probably going to take awhile.

"Do you want to sit?" Olivia asked.

Ed shook his head. "Not yet. This is about Arizona—I had to pick today, Olivia."

She grew sardonic. "Oh, really? And which was it—Phoenix or Flagstaff? Why couldn't you pick a regular place to retire to, like Florida?"

"Fist of all, Florida wasn't even on the table, and second, the place I picked was the one that had the best place to offer."

"You picked Flagstaff, didn't you?"

"I did."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose briefly. "And you were going to tell _me_ this, _when?"_

"This only went down an hour ago! I'm being transferred in three weeks, Olivia, and I came to tell you that I need an answer to my proposal."

"No." she said shortly.

Thrown for a loop by the bluntness, Ed echoed, "No?"

"No." she repeated. "New York is my _home,_ and I can't just leave, especially on short notice. The squad would fall apart without me and Amanda would stage a coup faster than you can say 'Arizona,' plus, Noah would be heartbroken if we left Lucy."

"Please." Ed scoffed.

Olivia had been grasping at straws at that last one, and they both knew it because they'd been gone in Paris for just over a week before the little boy had even thought of his nanny.

"I can't leave." Olivia said firmly. "I won't."

Ed began to realize he was fighting a losing battle. "What happened? Did I give you too much time to think?"

"No, Ed, you gave me just the right amount of time, and for that, I thank you."

"Am I not enough?"

That question almost broke Olivia's heart. Almost.

Ed tried again. "Then what? Did you not enjoy Paris?"

"I absolutely did, and pardon me for being cliché, but we'll always have Paris."

"Want to throw me a life jacket? I'm drowning."

"Something happened today, and 'epiphany' doesn't even begin to cover it."

Spotting Melissa's shoes on the shoe rack, she plucked them off the shoe rack and held them in her palms, wordlessly. The shoes were electric-purple Converses, with rainbow ribbon shoelaces, exactly something a little girl would love. Melissa had been giddy with joy about them.

"Olivia, whose shoes are those?" Ed asked cautiously. "Are you pregnant, or something?"

Olivia almost broke down crying at that sorrow the question brought her, but she kept it together, "No, I'm not. These shoes belong to Melissa, my granddaughter."

"I beg your pardon? For that, you'd have to have at least a grown daughter who has given birth."

"But I do—I have a twenty-five year old daughter, and I gave her up for adoption when she was born. She's called Sophia Rose Benson, and through a strange twist of events, strange twist of events, she's back. My main concern is helping her get better because a terrible, terrible thing has happened to her, and I have to take care of her."

Before Ed could say anything, a small voice filled the air.

"Nana Livvy?"

Melissa had woken up and come to see the source of the noise. Now she was in her Frozen pajamas and rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway between the main hallway and the front of the apartment.

Olivia immediately turned bright and sunny, cooing to her, "Hi, baby girl! Did you wake up?"

Melissa nodded and asked around a yawn, "Wh-what's goin' on?"

"Don't worry." Olivia walked over to her and took her by the hand. "Come on, I'll put you back to bed."

Too drowsy to argue, Melissa let Olivia bring her back to the bed she was sharing with Noah.

When Olivia returned, she found Ed staring at something on the coffee table. She could have kicked herself when she realized what it was.

But she remained as mature as she could. "What do you have there, Ed?"

"That's a sonogram." Ed pointed to the one left on the coffee table. "I thought you said you aren't pregnant."

"I did, and I'm not."

Ed blew out a breath, and that was his undoing.

Olivia scowled and angrily pointed a finger at him. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean? Did you really think that I'd let Noah stay an only child? And what if that sonogram _had_ been mine?"

Ed really wasn't sure what question to answer first. "Noah has always been enough, and neither of us are exactly young anymore."

"Age is just a number! I may have started late having kids again, but Sophia has already helped steer me in the right direction and get my prioroties in order!"

"Do those priorities include me?"

Olivia put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "This from the guy who made a major life choice without even calling the one he was supposed to make those choices with?"

"That's rich: you have a twenty-five year-old secret!"

Olivia gave a huff of indignation. "Her name is Sophia, and the sonogram is hers! If you can't even say her name, then that's it! We're done!"

"Fine!" Ed held out a hand. "Then at least give me the ring back!"

"I don't have it."

Ed's hand dropped. "What?Where is it?"

"Alex has it."

"Alex? As in Alex 'The Ice Queen' Cabot?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. _"Really?_ Nobody calls her that anymore, and she's actually _really_ nice!"

"I'm going to take a gander and say that she's known about Sophia, too, huh?"

"Since 2000."

"What?! Anything else you want to say?"

By this point, Olivia had advanced on Ed, forcing him to walk backwards towards the door, collecting his shoes and his jacket in the process. Now, he was on the threshold of the apartment entrance, and Olivia had a hand on the front door. Their relationship was officially burned to the ground by now, but Olivia felt she had to get in the last licks, and so she did.

"I had fun with you, Ed, and we will always have Paris, but being with you blinded me to the fact that I had to do what felt right for me and for Noah. After just a half hour with Sophia after twenty-five years apart, I've had a wake-up call and realized that I'm in love Alex Cabot! It's only ever been her!"

She slammed the door in Ed's face and stalked over to the couch. Normally after a break-up, she would cry and mope for awhile, but now she just felt relieved.

As she sat on the couch, thankful for the fact that Melissa and Noah were both sound asleep now, her eyes fell on her phone, still beside the sonogram, where she'd left it.

I wish Alex would call, she thought.

Suddenly—

Her phone started making noise at her, indicating a text from Alex, although she'd gotten confused: instead of Sinatra's 'Fly Me To The Moon,' it was 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift.

Realizing that Amanda had gotten hold of her phone again (because Carisi wouldn't dare touch it, and Fin would have changed Alex's ringtone to 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua, Olivia actually smiled as she picked up her phone and read Alex's message.

 _Did it happen yet?_

 _Yes_ , Olivia sent back.

 _Are you okay?_

Olivia hesitated for a second. _I don't know. Stay with me tonight, please?_

 _Of course. I'll be there in 15 minutes, Via xo_

Olivia's heart jumped at those last two letters, but impressing herself, she managed to keep her cool again and she answered, _See you soon, Allie-cat xo_


	5. Olivia And Alex

When Alex arrived, she got settled very quickly and only had to ask, "Do you want to talk about it?" before the whole story came tumbling out of Olivia's mouth.

"How do you feel now?" Alex asked when Olivia finished.

"Relieved." Olivia admitted. "Is that wrong?"

"No. If you have doubts about someone you intend to spend the rest of your life with, then that's a red flag, right there."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Alex blushed. "Uh, not many people know this about me, but I was engaged for awhile back in 1999."

Olivia grew taken aback. "What the hell happened? What was their name?"

"His name was Isaac Malmquist, and he was the son of close friends of my parents."

"Did your parents and his arrange your marriage, or something?"

Alex nodded. "They actually did because we Cabots come from Old New York aristocracy, and my parents kept up with those kinds of traditions. I broke things off with Isaac because I realized neither of us were happy with each other… and I wasn't attracted to him. I was feeling more attracted to women, anyway."

"Is this when you came out?"

"Yep, and my parents took awhile to come around to it, but when they did, they actually apologized to me for forcing me into something I didn't want."

"Well, that was nice of them."

"Yeah, it was. I was the only child they ever had, and they were hard on me at times, especially when I was in law school, but I always knew that at the end of the day, they loved me because they were my parents." Alex recalled. "Olivia, did Serena ever know that you're bi?"

"She did, and she was quite supportive. What is it?"

Alex had given her a smile, but it was vague, like her mind had gone somewhere else for the moment.

"There was another reason I ended things with Isaac," said Alex at length. "But I never even told my parents."

"Will you tell me? I won't tell anyone else."

"In the month before I called it quits, I had a pregnancy scare."

Olivia wrinkled the bridge of her nose. "I've had two before, and the first one was in college. What did Isaac say?"

"That we dodged a bullet, and that he didn't want kids, anyway."

"But you did?" Olivia guessed.

"Uh-huh. Via, I have another secret, too."

"I'm listening."

"When I was gone in Witness Protection the first time, I made poor choices, and I ended up pregnant with a married man's baby." (Olivia's mouth fell open) "I had already relocated when I found out, and just when I was getting excited about having someone to keep me company, I miscarried alone."

Olivia's heart filled with sorrow and pain. "Oh, Alex, I am so sorry. Is it alright if I share something with you?"

"You can tell me anything."

"During Casey's time as the SVU's ADA, we had a case that involved a robbery at a fertility clinic."

"What was taken?"

"A frozen canister of embryos. We solved the case in the end, but it was around that time that I'd considered going through IVF because I wanted to be pregnant, but I found out that I'm barren."

Alex's heart broke for Olivia, and she also felt a little bit of guilt because of something else she hadn't said yet. "I'm so sorry. How long have you known?"

"Since 2008. Finding out something like that isn't something you'll ever be the same after, but you learn to live with it." Olivia gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze. "Keep going with your story."

"I wanted the baby that I lost so much, and some of the things that helped me get through the dark times and the grief were my memories of you."

Olivia felt herself turning red. "Really?"

"Really." Alex confirmed. "I know my first run at the SVU was short, but I still really loved it… I just didn't realize it until I was gone. That's also when I finally let myself admit something that I've never even said until now."

"Oh?"

"I realized that I'm in love with you, Olivia Benson. I always have been, and I always will be."

Olivia was immediately in tears, and just as quickly, Alex closed the small space between them on the couch and held one of her hands, while with her other, she wiped Olivia's tears.

"What's wrong, Via? Did I scare you?"

Remembering how she'd been in a daze after Alex had kissed her in her office, she shook her head. She even kissed Alex's fingertips lovingly.

"You didn't scare me, Allie-cat. Not at all." Olivia kissed Alex's fingertips again. "I love you, too, and I've always felt it, but I just never had the courage to admit it."

Alex kissed Olivia's fingers. "What changed?"

"You and Casey brought Sophia back into my life, and I spent time with her, getting to know her a little bit. She also called it that I'm in love with you. My own kid opened up my eyes, and now I'm finally free to be with you… if that's what you want."

"It is what I want." the blond said immediately. "It is, Olivia, and I love you so much."

Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia soundly on the lips. Olivia immediately felt like her brain was going to melt because she was genuinely surprised, but also because she was filled with joy and peace.

Before she let Alex have complete control, she kissed her in return and it was heaven.

Olivia even leaned forward and peppered hot kisses all along Alex's cheeks and throat, eliciting lustful and blissful sighs from her. The sound was music to Olivia's ears. She was ready to go further, but Alex gently pushed her into a sitting position.

"Olivia, I love you more than words can can say, but if you keep going, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Would that be so bad?" Olivia pouted.

"Normally, no, but you _just_ broke up with someone, and Melissa and Noah are sleeping in the next room." she laughed softly. "I can and _will_ wait until you have nothing hanging over you, _and_ we have privacy."

"Oh, I think I just fell in love with you even more."

Alex beamed proudly and then pointed to the sonogram from Sophia when she noticed it. "Is that what Ed freaked out over?"

"Yep, and that's a picture of the second Benson grandbaby… I wish there was a tiny baby in my arms right now."

Alex felt her stomach do a small flip. "Oh, really? Do you want another one?

"Very much—I'd be happy for another son, but I really want a baby daughter, so I can see what it's like to raise one." Olivia explained. "I wish there was a tiny baby in my arms right _now_ because I want to hold one and give it kisses. Plus, Melissa and Noah are sleeping, and I don't think it would be a good idea to wake them up."

Alex laughed nervously and then hiked up her shirt, exposing her middle. "It's going to be quite awhile before holding is a possibility, but _here_ is a baby who is definitely going to appreciate kisses right now."

Olivia's heart jumped as her eyes darted from Alex's excited face to her slightly distended middle and back again.

"You're pregnant?" Olivia gasped.

Alex bobbed her head. "To borrow a phrase from our favorite redhead, I had to 'take matters into my own hands,' but yes, I'm pregnant, and this is my rainbow baby. I can't wait for you to meet him… or her."

"Congratulations, Alex! When are you due?"

"In April, and so is Casey."

"Sophia, too." Olivia realized with a jolt. "My daughter _and_ both of my best friends are pregnant at the same time. Oh, my God…"

Alex gave Olivia's cheek a gentle pat. "Neither Casey nor I planned for this, and our babies aren't related."

"So it's just a coincidence, Allie-cat?"

"And a rather happy one. We were meeting in my office to have lunch, and to discuss office politics, and family was brought up."

"That's when your pregnancies were revealed?"

"Yes, and even before Sophia and Melissa showed up, we both agreed to come find you tomorrow, because you're important to both of us. There's no way that either of us could start families and not at least tell you."

Alex held one of Olivia's hands to her bump.

"I want you in my baby's life, Olivia, as his or her mother, but only if you want it. If you don't, this won't work."

Olivia kissed Alex's middle a few times, enjoying the tautness of her skin, and then looked up at her new girlfriend.

"I want it, Alex. All of it, and with you," she said. "So long as you can be friends with Sophia and Melissa, and love Noah. We'll have to go easy with him, but he has a heart of gold."

"I can absolutely do all of that," was Alex's response before Olivia laid her back on the couch and began kissing her belly and talking to the baby in between kisses.

"Hi, little one—I'm your Mommy Livvy, and I can't wait to meet you. I was quite surprised to find out about you, but I promise that doesn't make me love you any less." (Alex reached over and stroked Olivia's hair. Olivia responded by arching her back like a cat as she gave Alex's belly a few more kisses) "Mama and I are still getting the whole family thing figured out, but you definitely have a lot of people who are going to love you: For starters, there's your big sister, Sophia, and your big brother, Noah. There's also Sophia's daughter, Melissa, and also Sophia's baby that's going to be born around the same time as you. It's going to be noisy, but don't worry: just say the word, and mama and I will find a way to make things quiet again."

Olivia kissed her way back up Alex's body and grinned at her.

"I love you so much, Alexandra."

The woman in question sat up and kissed Olivia lustily on her lips and throat, just as she had done to her.

"I love you just the same, Olivia, and you know what?"

"Do tell, babe."

"My favorite part is that after all these years, you and I are finally getting our happy ending."

Olivia sighed contentedly. "We are, aren't we? I couldn't ask for anything else."

And she really couldn't.


	6. Interlude

The next morning, Alex had the unfortunate luck of being woken up early because of terrible morning sickness. Already an early riser, Olivia helped her through it, and when it was over and Alex felt decent again, she joined Olivia at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Pick your tea, babe," Olivia motioned towards a cast-iron tea rack that was full of all sorts of boxes of tea. "And I'll put the kettle on."

Looking at the rack, Alex counted eight different varieties of tea, and some of them were completely foreign. After a moment, Alex tapped the one in the middle, the box of Rooibos tea.

"That one, please."

"Good choice. I lived on this when I was pregnant with Sophia—I wouldn't be surprised if she's a tea nerd now."

Alex watched Olivia put back the rack of tea and get everything ready for tea before she sat across from her at the bar.

"When did _you_ become a tea nerd, Via? You've been a coffee enthusiast for as long as we've known each other, and it's already close to two decades now."

"Damn, we're getting old." laughed Olivia. "I still drink plenty of coffee, so don't panic, but I have Amanda to blame because she got me hooked on a particular brand that she brought back for me when she went on a trip to Puerto Rico a few years ago. Then when I moved to this apartment, I found that there's an actual tea shop the next block over that sells a big variety, including the brand that Amanda brought back."

"Well, I know what to get you for Christmas." Alex quipped in amusement. "What's on your agenda?"

Olivia checked her watch. It was already six.

"Lucy will be here in an hour, which means have to at least get Melissa and Noah up soon, so they can at least be sociable. That will be interesting because Noah is not a morning person. Breakfast will be in order after that."

Alex watched Olivia tend to the now-whistling tea kettle, prep two mugs with hot water and tea bags, and bring them over to the counter. She also watched as Olivia brought over cream, sugar, and two spoons, as well.

"You're so cute, Olivia." chuckled Alex as the older woman sat and they made their tea to their liking. "But I meant that work-wise."

Olivia laughed nervously. "Oh. I'm going to see Sophia at nine, and then bring her to the Madison Pub—she was let go."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'll explain later, I promise." Olivia told her. "After I get her, though, I'm going to bring her by the precinct so she can meet everyone. They're curious about her, and she's curious about them."

"Awww. This will make Fin the weird uncle, and Carisi the dorky older brother, huh?"

Olivia nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Then what position would Amanda fill?"

Olivia grinned wryly. "The cool big sister with a credit card."

"That also sounds about right." Feeling the baby get super wiggly, Alex blew out a breath and glided a hand over the lower area of her middle. "I'm going to go to my office because I'm sure Tucker will show up looking for me before noon, and I know that when Casey shows up—because she will—Barba will be right behind her, demanding to be let in on what's happening."

Olivia groaned. "Anything else?"

"Someone, probably Fin, will come asking about what or who to ask for permission to open that sealed file on Gunner DiMaggio that Amanda found, and I wouldn't be surprised if Elizabeth Donnelley find out about Sophia and starts asking most of us questions about objectivity."

"We're going to have a banner day." Olivia took a deep drink from her mug and set it down again. "Do you want to come home here tonight?"

Alex's heart jumped. "Yes, I do."

Olivia reached over to a small pot on the counter that held loose change and plucked something off the top, sliding it across the counter to Alex's mug. It was a house key.

"Lucy has the other key, but here's yours, if you get home before I do. If you really want, you can also stop at your place and collect things you want to keep here. You don't have to, but you're welcome to."

Alex leaned over the counter and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"The lease will be up on my apartment in two weeks, anyway, so I will totally go get some things later." Alex patted Olivia's hand as she resumed her seat. "Thank you."

Before Olivia could say anything, she suddenly felt like they were being watched, and when she turned, she saw Noah standing in the doorway where Melissa had stood the previous night.

"Mama?" he asked, looking between her and Alex in puzzlement. "Mama?"

"Hi, baby boy!" Olivia greeted him as she slid off her bar stool and walked over to him. "Did you wake up?"

Noah just blew a raspberry at his mother as he held out his arms to her.

"Silly boy." Olivia picked him up and sat him on her hip. "Come on—let's go see if Melissa is awake."

Noah just nodded and laid his head on Olivia's shoulder.

When they were gone, Alex looked down at her middle, framing her bump with both hands.

"Well, kid," she said softly. "It looks like we have a family now. What do you think? Are you happy?"

Alex could only feel tiny wiggles from her offspring, but she still took the movements as a yes.

* * *

Before Olivia went to see Sophia, she stopped to get new clothes and shoes for her at a maternity boutique that she knew of, and when she presented the new things to her, Sophia burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, mom; I just haven't had anything new from anybody in a long time, and I'm still trying to get used to people being nice to me without a catch!" Sophia blubbered. "What do you think of me?"

"That you've been through quite a lot in the last twenty-four hours, and that you're pregnant and hormonal." Olivia said gently. "All of this is going to take a lot of adjustment, but I'm very patient and want to help you, sweetheart. It's okay; I won't judge you."

Olivia held out the new things again.

"You're going to want these things since what you were wearing yesterday was put into the rape kit, and I'm sure you don't want to wear hospital clothes outside. Get dressed, and I'll find your doctor. Did she give you a clean bill of health?"

Sophia nodded. "The discharge papers, too. Everything's been filed… I was just waiting for you."

"Good girl."

"Okay, but what about my bills, though? Melissa's?"

"Already taken care of by someone who wants to stay anonymous." (the person in question was Casey) "Now get dressed already, kid. Have you eaten?"

Sophia shook her head. "Not yet."

"Then I'll make sure we get something to eat when we get out of here."

Sophia finally relaxed. "Okay, mom! Thanks!"

* * *

 ** _MADISON PUB_**

 ** _7 PENNSYLVANIA PLAZA_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

The Madison Pub was a very swanky place, even for ten-thirty in the morning. The moment that the Bensons entered, they were practically descended upon by the floor host. This man appeared irate, but that was because he'd been told to keep a look out for anyone suspicious after the other people from the SVU had come asking questions the previous day. He just hadn't been expecting anyone fitting the description to come during the breakfast shift. That's why he only had eyes for Olivia first.

"Hey, are you with those cops that came sniffing around here yesterday?"

Smoothly, Olivia replied, "I think 'sniffing around' is a crude way to put it, but yes."

"Well, your people being here yesterday, asking about one of ours, was very bad for business, and my manager made it very clear that if anyone from the sixteenth came back, to give them the boot and call their boss, pronto!"

"I guess I saved you a phone call because _I_ am the boss of the Special Victims Unit at the Sixteenth Precinct, but today, I have no intention of asking any questions."

"Then why are you here?"

Finally, Sophia stepped forward, looking annoyed. "Because, Giancarlo, she's my _mom,_ and she's going to wait for me while I clear out my things and sign my severance papers."

Giancarlo knew full well that Sophia had been let go, so he loosened up. "Of course, and I'm sorry. Go on back."

After a hasty apology to Olivia, too, Giancarlo left her to her own devices and went to the other side of the room to check on the other clientele.

As Olivia sat at the bar, watching Sophia go through a door marked 'Employees Only,' she remembered the last time she'd come to this place: it was her first outing with David Haden, a dazzling man in an even more dazzling coat of armor. She'd had fun with him, but then it got too dangerous, and she'd had to let him go, but then came the Delia Wilson scandal, and his association with it. After that, especially when she heard through the grapevine that David had resigned because of it, Olivia thanked her lucky stars that she'd cut ties with him when she had, otherwise she would have gone down with him. To this day, she still wasn't sure what would happen if she ran into him on the street.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw a young woman approach her. She looked to be about Sophia's age, and was dressed in a uniform that showed she was an employee of The Madison Pub. What raised red flags for Olivia was that the poor girl was very skittish.

"I saw you talking to Giancarlo a minute ago; you told him that you're a cop?"

"I am, and my name is Olivia." she discreetly showed her her badge. "What's your name?"

"Megan Franks. Listen—I was here when your people came asking about Gunner DiMaggio yesterday. He wasn't here because it was his day off."

"But I take it that today isn't?"

Megan gave a nod. "You got it. Gunner hasn't shown up today at all."

"When did his shift start?"

"Same as mine—six, because we're both dishwashers."

Megan glanced around nervously, and this prompted Olivia to gently ask, "Who are you scared of, right this minute?"

"My boss, Mister Maddox. He doesn't like us talking about things unrelated to the pub with our guests if they aren't ordering anything."

"Then if he comes by, we can tell him that you were recommending some dishes to me, alright?"

Megan gave a second nod, and relaxed a little bit. "Alright."

"Good." Olivia told her. "My people weren't able to find anything about where Gunner goes when he isn't here. Do you know anything?"

"Some dive bar by Grand Central called The Main Event. I see him around there sometimes." Megan became nervous again. "If you see him, don't tell him it was me that told you about The Main Event, alright?"

"Okay, but what does he have on you?"

"It's what _I_ know about _him,_ but I'm not saying. I want to keep my job."

Olivia decided that she'd kept Megan long enough, so she discreetly slipped her her card. "Thanks for talking to me, Megan. Call me if you want to talk about anything else."

Megan put the card in her pocket. "Alright. I should go."

"Good idea. Go on."

Megan did, passing though the 'Employees Only' door that Sophia had used earlier. Olivia stared after her, making a mental note to look her up later while also hoping that she hadn't gotten her into trouble.

Sophia returned not long after, looking happier than she had upon entering.

"Okay, mom! All done!"

Sophia had returned, and was carrying a box of her things.

Olivia stood and lifted the box from her daughter's arms. "You got everything?"

"I do."

Olivia smiled at her daughter; her happiness was contagious. "Then let's vamoose."

* * *

 _ **16th PRECINCT**_

 _ **966 WEST 88th STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

"Well, here we are." Olivia said as she and Sophia stepped into the squad. "This is the Special Victims Unit."

While Sophia looked around, Olivia flagged a passing uniform down, instructing him to take their things and put them in her office. As he walked away to fulfill the task, Olivia spotted Fin, Amanda, and Carisi at the media center, so she led Sophia over.

"Everyone," she said when they arrived. "Say hello to Sophia."

Fin, Amanda, and Carisi seemed to be having a group blank-out because for a minute, all of them just stared.

"Mom," Sophia said nervously. "What's the matter with all of them?"

"Either someone just lost a bet, or they're just freaked out by how strong our genes are."

Olivia looked at her underlings, arms crossed with an eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Do you all have to go back to kindergarten again? Come on!"

Fin sidled forward, holding out a hand. "I'm Odafin Tutuola, but please just can call me Fin. I've known your mom since she was—"

"Ah-ah!" Olivia admonished. "Fin, don't you _dare!"_

Sophia shook Fin's hand and then giggled as she looked to Olivia.

"Mom, I _know_ how old you are, and it's not like you're a brontosaurus!"

"Hey!"

Sophia just nodded towards Carisi, who was holding up a sign.

"Who's this, and why is he holding a sign that says, 'Call me Sonny'? He doesn't look old enough to be called that."

"Because he's not." Amanda said with a laugh as she gave Carisi a playful swat on the the side of his head. "And now he owes Fin and I twenty bucks apiece because we bet him that you'd say what you said about the sign."

Grumbling, Carisi handed out the cash. When Amanda put hers away for safekeeping, she shook hands with Sophia.

"I'm Amanda Rollins, and I keep the boys in line—most of the time." she handed Sophia her business card. "Call if you need anything, especially if you want a mom friend besides your own to talk mommy or baby stuff with."

Sophia took the card and put it in her pocket. "Thanks! You have a kid?"

"Yep!" Amanda chirped. "I have a nine-month-old baby girl named Jesse!"

Feeling her own baby wiggle, Sophia began rocking her hips from side-to-side, hoping to calm the little one down. "Baby girls are a joy, and I definitely welcome new friends in my life, so I will definitely be giving you a call."

"I can't wait."

Sophia turned to Carisi and held out a hand. "Sophia Benson."

"Dominick Carisi." he said, shaking her hand. "I get called Sonny because I have three older sisters, and they've been calling me that forever because I'm the only brother. But you can call me Carisi—everyone else does."

"Good to know."

Sophia turned to Olivia again.

"I really like your friends, mom."

Olivia beamed, proud. "That makes me happy to hear, because they're the siblings I always wanted, but never got. I love them all."

* * *

 _ **OFFICE OF ALEX CABOT**_

 _ **27 SOUTH 80th STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

Alex had luck on her side that morning when she got to work. After giving Casey a warning to stay away from her office for awhile and that she'd warn her when it was all clear, she didn't have long to wait for Tucker to come seek her out.

"Councilor?"

At the sound of her title, Alex looked up from the documents she was reading at her desk to see that Ed Tucker was in her doorway.

"Well, hello." the blond said coolly as she came out from behind her desk and sat on the edge of it, facing her guest. "What brings you here?"

Ed Rolled his eyes as he entered Alex's office and approached her desk. "You know damn well what brings me here. Just give me Olivia's ring."

"To be technical, it isn't hers because she didn't say yes, did she?"

"Why are you making this difficult?"

"Because I want to, and because I have to know: you've known Olivia for almost as long as I have, but what behooved you to think that she'd leave the SVU or New York? And yes, I know about all of the tailspins she's been on since Elliot abandoned her."

"People change over time, but I seem to remember that you 'came back from the dead' what, three times, and then finally stayed away until Stabler had left."

Alex was the one to roll her eyes now. "Okay, so I had to find myself, but I would still respect Olivia's feelings, and include her in important life choices. I wouldn't ask her to leave a place she loves for a place _I_ want just because it suited _me;_ that's just _selfish!_ Part of loving someone is doing things _together_ and making sure that you _both_ agree and want the same thing!"

"You really love her, don't you? How long?"

"Since I first met her eighteen years ago, and she was even there for me in the hardest times. I also know about more of her secrets in addition to Sophia that I'm sure she has never told anyone else."

At that, Ed realized Alex had a point. He'd always known, even back in the day, that Olivia and Alex had a special bond that was unexplainable, even to the rest of the squad. He loved Olivia a lot, but in the time since they'd been back from Paris, he'd started to realize that there things that she was definitely not saying. She wasn't acting hostile, but the more he'd thought about it, the more he realized that it would probably going down that road again. Letting Olivia go Really was for the best.

Tucker had been hoping that Olivia would accept his marriage proposal, but deep down, he'd had a strong feeling that no matter how long he'd given her to think about it, she would have still said no.

"Do you and Olivia have secrets from each other?"

"Not anymore."

"How many times have you fought over the years."

"Many." Alex confessed. "To be fair, I hadn't seen her for a few years until yesterday. Even still, when I was younger and first assigned to the SVU, and only interested in using them as a political stepping stool, I was never _once_ out for their blood. Every time _you_ turned up, they turned tail and asked for _my_ help _numerous_ times to undermine the latest obstacle that you'd hurled at them, especially when you framed Olivia or Elliot for things they clearly hadn't done. People don't forget things like that, so why _now,_ Ed? Why, after your less than beautiful history with the SVU, are you showing interest in Olivia?"

"Time changes people, and she and I chose to put the past aside."

"Did the others approve of you two being together? She loves Fin, Amanda, and Dominick dearly, and she fashioned a family out of them."

"None of them knew."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Why would you leave the friends of the woman you intended to be your _wife_ out of the loop? Olivia's been through a hell of a lot, even before she joined the Police Academy, and she values love and relationships more than most people do."

"We didn't want the others to disapprove."

Alex got to her feet and put her hands on her hips; she was definitely mad now. "But you still wanted to get out of here with her and Noah, and have a fresh start in Flagstaff?"

"You know about Flagstaff?!"

"I know everything, including that you freaked the hell out when you learned about Sophia, and also the possibility of Noah having younger siblings."

Ed surveyed Alex. "But you want more kids with Olivia?"

Alex made a show of pointing out her baby bump, and Ed immediately shuffled his feet, realizing that like he had with Olivia, he was fighting a losing battle.

"You'll take care of them?"

"I will treasure them all and give them more than they've ever wanted. Olivia has been as good as my family for the better part of twenty years now. Also, I, unlike you, don't have plans for early retirement any time soon, and I know for a fact that Olivia doesn't even want something like that."

"Going to Flagstaff wouldn't mean she would have to retire early!" Ed sputtered.

"No, but a move across the country to a place like _that_ would still be taking her away from everything she's worked so hard for. I would never do anything to jeopardize losing my family or go so far as to do something so drastic that it would make them feel miserable." snapped Alex. "Not after the horrors I've been through, not after the horrors _Olivia_ has been through. _Nobody_ in Olivia's inner circle can understand that the pain that comes with extremely traumatizing events like I do. You may have loved her, but can you understand being bonded on this kind of level that I'm talking about?"

Alex went to her desk and removed the ring from the drawer that she'd been keeping it in. When she stood in front of Ed again, she didn't give the ring back just yet.

"This really _is_ a nice ring." Alex remarked as she turned it over in her fingers, making the diamonds twinkle in the light of the sun coming in through the window. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Now promise me that the next time you see Olivia, it's to tell her goodbye."

"I promise, Alex."

She tossed him the ring.

He caught it, and with a bob of his head, he left.


	7. Didn't See That Coming

After Tucker left, Alex decided to go find Casey, whose office was down the hall from where hers was, and when she reached it, she found her friend absorbed in something on her laptop. Casey was only vaguely aware that she had company until Alex cleared her throat.

"Hey, Alex!" Casey said, practically jumping out of her skin.

Alex tried and failed to hold back a laugh. "Okay, what are you doing that's got you acting like a cat with its fur on end?"

"Come here."

Casey beckoned to Alex and pointed to her screen. Alex found herself looking at a webpage of different kinds of small stuffed animals, namely elephants.

Alex looked at the younger woman in amusement. "Is this about Sophia? I know that you gave her flowers and a stuffed elephant."

"I also paid for hers and Melissa's bills, but all she knows is that they were paid anonymously."

"Casey and Sophia, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"Shut up!" Casey whined in protest. "I have a serious crush on Sophia Rose Benson, yes, and Olivia already had a chat with me about it, but the last thing we need is _Fin_ finding out!"

"Fin?" Alex echoed in confusion. "Why him?"

"Because he's coming in a little bit to ask something recording the case around Sophia, and although he's always treated me like a baby sister, he'd never let me live it down if he found out before I'm ready that I'm attracted to Olivia Benson's daughter."

"Good point." Alex agreed. "Sophia doesn't know, does she?"

Casey blushed a little. "No, she doesn—what's that look for?"

Alex had suddenly gained a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat: it had just occurred to her that when she and Olivia got married (because she knew already that she was going to propose to her at some point), Sophia would be her stepdaughter. And because she had always been able to ready Casey like a book, she knew that at some point in the next year-and-a-half, Casey and Sophia would be engaged, which meant that in the year or so after _that,_ they would be married. Ultimately, this meant that Casey would one day be her daughter-in-law.

"Nothing!"

Casey opened her mouth to argue, but fell silent immediately when she saw a new person arrive in the doorway. It was Rafael Barba.

"Hey, Rafael!" the women said in unison.

"Oh, boy." Barba felt a sense of foreboding as he entered the office and sat in a vacant chair in front of Casey's desk. "I came looking for one of you and going both of you. This will be fun."

"What's up?" Casey asked casually.

"What's _up_ is that you two have picked up a case from the SVU!"

Alex pretended to play dumb and turned to her companion. "Do you know what case Rafael is talking about?"

"Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Don't you two get shirty with me!"

Alex relented first. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways, especially because they're my people!"

Casey chortled. "We may have been away, and you may have picked things up, but Olivia and Company don't belong to us. _We_ belong to _them."_

"But we don't work for _them!_ They work for _us!"_

Barba pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

"Why, why, _why_ am I an only child?"

"I've got six sisters and a brother." Casey said cheekily. "I can play this game all day long!"

Barba looked over at Alex. "And you?"

Alex motioned towards Casey. "I've got her."

Barba sighed again. "Were you going to let me in at all?"

"Of course we were, but it sounds like you haven't gotten the memo from Donnelley yet that there's going to be some job shuffling between the three of us."

"Wait—doesn't one of you belong to the arson squad now?"

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Barba breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

Fin had finally arrived.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Barba rolled his eyes. "No, it's not a bad time, Fin, so ignore them. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I was looking for Casey…"

"I give up."

"Ignore _him."_ Casey said quickly. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was going to ask if you had any ideas about who I could ask to sign a warrant to open the sealed file that Amanda found."

"But let me guess: you ran into a judge on your way here, huh?"

"And one who owes me a favor, to boot."

"Oberlin?"

"How did you know?"

Casey winked. "She owes me a favor, too, and I was just thinking about how to collect. Are you all good?"

"Yes. By the way, Olivia and Amanda have just arrived and are talking to Judge Donnelley now in her office. They're being questioned about objectivity."

Barba back into his chair and rubbed his temples. "What is going on?"

Alex arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said you knew what was going on."

"I do, but I need specifics on Sophia, like who she is, exactly."

"Oh, this will be fun." joked Fin.

"Wait." Casey said suddenly. "If we're all here, and Olivia and Amanda are having a chat with Donnelley, then who is holding the fort down at the precinct?"

Alex did the math and smirked. "It's Carisi."

Fin added quickly, "And that's my cue to go. Doesn't one of you belong to the arson squad, though?"

"Go away, Odafin."

"Have fun telling Rafael about Sophia."

Pointing to the door and unable to hold in a laugh Alex reiterated, "Go! Now!"

When he left, Barba resigned himself to more time with Alex and Casey.

"I should get comfortable, huh?"

They were both grinning like the Cheshire Cat now.

"Oh, yes."

"You bet."

Amanda was allowed to leave Donelley's office early when she got the notice about the signed warrant, but she kept Olivia longer. She was fascinated by the fact that she had a grown daughter and was curious about her. She also hadn't seen Olivia in awhile, and she had actually missed her.

By the time Olivia finally made it back to the SVU, Amanda, Fin, and Carisi were all there, and she had expected to see them working. What she did not expect was to see them all gathered around Amanda's desk, or Amanda coloring with a little girl who was perched in her lap and chattering animatedly with her.

"Um, you guys?" Olivia said as she approached Amanda's desk. "Who's this?"

Amanda gave her charge a hug, wanting to get her attention. "Remember how I tol≥d you our friend Livvy was coming?"

The little girl was dressed for the crisp autumn weather outside in an adorable Halloween-themed outfit, and when she turned to Amanda, she gave her a happy smile.

"Yep!"

Amanda motioned towards Olivia. "This is her."

The little girl regarded Olivia and blew her a kiss. "Hi!"

Immediately, Olivia grinned at her, although she felt slightly creeped out: something felt familiar about this kid, but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Hi, little one! What's your name?"

"DJ!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, DJ! Are you coloring?"

"With Mandy!"

"You keep doing that, alright, DJ?"

She bobbed her head and resumed her activity, while again, Olivia looked to the others for an explanation.

Fin stepped in quickly. "Her name is Diane, but she likes it when we call her DJ."

"What does the j stand for?"

"It stands for joy." Carisi supplied. "Her mother is waiting for you in your office."

"Alright."

Amanda looked up at them and added, "Remember—calm is key."

"Come again?"

"You'll thank me later."

Erring on the side of caution, Olivia crossed the squad room to her office. She didn't have far to look for DJ's mother, as she was sitting on the sofa, but when Olivia finally registered who she was looking at, she felt her heart leap into her throat because she was genuinely surprised.

 _"Kathleen?"_ she gasped as she set her things aside and sat with her on the sofa. "Is that really you?"

Indeed, it was Kathleen Stabler, in the flesh. Olivia hadn't seen her since the days of Calvin Arliss, which was already a few years ago, but even still, Kathleen looked like she'd aged abruptly, like something had happened to her.

She gave a nod and spoke softly. "Hi, Olivia."

"How are you?" was all Olivia could ask because she suddenly realized that an appearance of one of the Stabler children was by no means a coincidence.

"I've been better, but before I start to really talk, I want you to meet someone."

"I met DJ, and she's a real love."

Kathleen smiled fondly, although she seemed sad. "She is, but I brought someone else."

She pointed to her front, and that's when Olivia saw that the younger woman was wearing a muslin baby wrap. It was purple with white polka dots, and the closer Olivia looked, the more she realized that the very top of a baby's head could be seen.

Olivia looked back at her friend. "Kathleen, you have a baby?"

"I do."

Very carefully, Kathleen lifted a tiny infant girl from the sling and propped her in the crook of her arm, moving on to brush out the wrinkles of her outfit. The baby was wearing a plum-colored dress, white footed stockings, and a pink pastel her head, atop a head of thick brown locks, was a crotched flower headband, the same color as her dress. Her ears were even pierced and she had gold heart studs in place.

Apart from the dark hair, the little girl easily looked like she was Kathleen's clone en miniature. It took her a moment to realize that Olivia was there, but when she did, she gave her the biggest smile, and Olivia's heart turned to putty immediately.

Kathleen said, "I wanted the little miss to be dressed in her best when she met her namesake."

"You named her after me?" Olivia asked in awe.

"Mhm." Kathleen kissed straightened out one last wrinkle in her daughter's dress and held her up straighter. "This is Olivia Ruby McFadden. She'll be three months old on the fourth."

Olivia did some backtracking. "So your Olivia was born on Independence Day?"

"At noon on the nose, but not without theatrics, and for that, we've been calling her Sparkle since she was born." Kathleen held her daughter out. "She loves new people and cuddles. Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, I would _love_ to hold her."

"Then here you go."

Kathleen proudly deposited her daughter into Olivia's arms. The moment the baby locked eyes with her namesake, she smiled more and then arched her back before letting out a huge yawn that seemed to take up all her strength.

"Oh, are you sleepy?" Olivia cooed. "It's okay; I'll keep holding you."

She caressed the baby's fingers with one of her own, and immediately, she felt tiny fingers grasp on tightly. Tickled, Olivia kissed the baby's fingers, and for her affection, she was rewarded with baby Olivia rubbing her eyes with her free hand and snuggling closer to her.

"Go on and sleep." Olivia rocked her new friend gently in her arms. "You're okay, you're okay. Livvy's got you."

The baby fell asleep quickly, and Kathleen looked at her elder with amazement.

"How…?"

"I've always been something of a baby whisperer." Olivia admitted bashfully. "It's also been a long time since I've held a baby girl."

"Of course." Kathleen said in amusement and then sighed heavily. "I'll tell you why I'm here, but first, I have to tell you about my family, and how we've been since the last time I saw you. It's been an absolute whirlwind."

"Alright. Is this why you said you've been better?"

Kathleen exhaled shakily and began. "I've been married for the past two years now to a wonderful man by the name of Private First Class Zacharias Levi McFadden. He's my best friend, and the love of my life."

"Where is he?"

"Kandahar—he was home for awhile, and we made the baby, but he was deployed just before I found out she was on the way, so they haven't had a chance to meet yet, but he'll be back just before her first birthday." Kathleen explained. "Olivia is my clone, but she's totally got Zacharias' hair."

Copious was the world to describe the amount of hair that Olivia Ruby McFadden had. Her namesake gave it a gentle kiss as she posed her next question.

"How's Maureen?"

"She hasn't left New York, and she does professional photography now. Her specialty is maternity."

"Is she married?"

"No, but last year, she adopted a little boy named Jaxon." said Kathleen. "He spells his name with an x, so we call him Jax. He and DJ have the exact same birthday, and they think it's the coolest thing ever."

"Are they best friends?"

"Always have been, always will be."

Olivia grinned. "How are the twins?"

"Preferring to be called Richard and Elizabeth, for starters. He's going to Hudson to study to be a pediatrician, and she graduated already with a major in language and performance arts."

"What does Elizabeth do now?"

"She works at the big theater house in Times Square."

"Good for Elizabeth." praised Olivia. "How's Eli?"

For she could never forget Eli's birth or the role she'd played in it.

"Loving life, and happy as a clam. He also really loves DJ and Jax."

"I'm so happy to hear that, but you've told me about everyone except for DJ and your parents."

Kathleen's bottom lip trembled, and for a second, she felt like she was going to come undone, but miraculously, she held herself together.

"My dad took some time off after he quit the SVU, and when he was done, he transferred to the Queens Narcotics unit. His partner's name is Yardley Chung."

"Why do I sense a caveat?"

"This is what made my family fall apart: when my dad left the SVU, his and my mom's marriage was on the rocks again, but he was determined to fix it. The only problem was that even though my mom agreed, it was a lie—she was having an affair."

Olivia's heart sank. "Oh, Kathleen, I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Kathleen sighed. "I was even the one who caught her. She left us that night, for her boyfriend."

"Were you with Zacharias by this point?"

"Yeah, but we were newly engaged. We were even going to get our own place."

"But…?"

"After mom left, my dad fell apart all over again, and we all helped him, but we also ended up moving in."

"Who all is 'we'?"

"Me, Zacharias, DJ, Olivia, Maureen, Jax, the twins, and Eli. When dad finally got back on his feet, he turned the house over to Zacharias and I. The house I grew up in belongs to me."

"Wow."

Kathleen smiled, but it was hollow. "That isn't even the whole 'wow' factor."

Olivia couldn't believe that Kathleen's tale had the possibility to get even more fantastic, but still she said, "No?"

"No. The next part of the story is that we met DJ for the first time."

Dawning comprehension hit Olivia full in the face. "She's _sister,_ not your kid."

"Bingo."

"How _did_ you meet DJ?"

"We found her on the doorstep one morning—she didn't even have a name yet. She was so tiny and perfect, Olivia, but my mom didn't even want her."

"Do you know why?"

Kathleen sneered. "She explained everything in a letter, but it was mostly because she felt too old to be a mom and she really didn't want kid number six. She just left her there, in her car seat. I mean, at least she was properly dressed and had warmth, but I'll never understand why my mom couldn't have at least have knocked on the door."

"Did you and Zacharias adopt DJ, then?"

This time, Kathleen softened up and gave Olivia a real smile. "We did, and we gave her her name, too. Diane means divine, and joy is self-explanatory. We wanted her have a fresh start, and a happy life. Eli called her DJ one day, and it's been stuck ever since."

Very carefully, so as not to disrupt the sleeping baby in her arms, Olivia patted Kathleen's hand. "I commend you for keeping your family together."

"Thanks, Olivia. That means a lot."

Olivia gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "May I ask you something?"

Kathleen had a feeling she knew what it was. "You want to know where my parents are?"

"Yes."

"My dad and Yardley are deep undercover somewhere, and we haven't seen them in awhile."

"So you're keeping Eli, too?"

"Well, my dad didn't want to take Eli from the only home he's ever known, so he's already been with us. I'll explain the rest of it some other time." Kathleen told her. "As for my mom, she and her boyfriend were killed in a carjacking a month after DJ arrived. The detectives even had an idea of who did it, but they could never prove it."

Olivia felt her heart tighten. "What's his name?"

"It sounds totally fake, but apparently, he's called Satchel DiMaggio, like the old baseball players."

Now, Olivia's heart did a somersault, and not in a good way. "This is the other thing you came to tell me?"

Kathleen saw Olivia's change in demeanor and was instantly on her guard. "What is it? Did I just give you a clue?"

"Maybe, sweetheart. Did you come to tell me about Satchel DiMaggio?"

"Him, and something else."

"What?"

"It's about Elizabeth."


	8. Kathleen

"What _about_ Elizabeth?"

Kathleen spoke shakily. "Olivia, she didn't come home last night."

"Oh, my God."

"My sister is a good person, and she's able to keep a job, but she kind of turned into a wild child after our parents' marriage started crumbling. She's left before, but she always comes back before long."

"Kathleen," Olivia said gently. "Did you tell the captain at Narcotics? Charlotte Simpson, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. She isn't exactly a people person, and hasn't been fond of Elizabeth since the last time this happened—she felt that it was a waste of the squad's time, looking for her."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "How old was Elizabeth last time?"

"Twenty-one, and borderline intoxicated. I had to deal with that on my own, and it wasn't fun."

"Why? Where was everyone?"

"Dad was undercover with Yardley—but there's a stretch—and Zacharias was on his way home from a tour in Afghanistan."

"What about Maureen?"

"On a special assignment for the mayor's daughter—she got married in Hawaii, and likes Mo's work, so she asked for her, specifically." Realizing that she was going down a rabbit trail, Kathleen cleared her throat and righted herself. "Elizabeth never told me where she'd been that time, or what she'd gotten herself into, but she was on her way home when she was found. A month later, I found pregnancy tests in her bathroom trash. What I was doing in there at the time is another story."

Kathleen shuddered at the memory.

"Thankfully, all of the tests were negative, and when I confronted her on it, we got into a terrible fight, but she told me that she definitely wasn't pregnant."

Olivia couldn't imagine raising a sibling, and was all of a sudden quite thankful that she hadn't even learned about Simon until they were both adults.

"Are you thinking that Captain Simpson will give you a hard time because of your sister's history, and because she's an adult?"

"Yes, and I already know without even going to her that she won't tell me where dad and Yardley are at the moment. I just didn't know where else to go or who to talk to about this except for you, because I've known you since I was ten."

"Coming to find me was the right thing to do," Olivia reassured her. "And I will help you find Elizabeth. Do you think that Satchel DiMaggio has something to do with this?"

"Yeah, I do. I swear up and down that I saw him at a place near Grand Central yesterday, and I know Elizabeth hangs out in that neighborhood to people watch."

"Was she doing that yesterday?"

"Yeah, and she even looked me in the eye and told me that she wasn't going to leave the area… but she still didn't come home. If she crossed paths with DiMaggio, I'll be sick."

Olivia already felt that way, but only because she had no doubt that Satchel DiMarggio and Gunner DiMaggio were the same person.

"Does Elizabeth have any friends she'd stay with?"

"No. What friends she did have left her when she went bad, or else left New York for out-of-state colleges and haven't been back since. She's taken to having herself for company for the past year or so."

"Is she lonely?"

"Quite."

Thinking fast, Olivia asked, "Is there anyone you can call to take DJ right now?"

"I can call Maureen to come get her, but why? Olivia, what's going on?"

"You may have cracked our current case open a little bit further, but DJ definitely shouldn't hear what I want to talk to you about. Olivia can stay, though."

They both looked at the baby, still sleeping and blissful, with a smile on her face. Olivia suddenly realized she didn't have the willpower to put her down because it was making her think about holding hers and Alex's baby for the first time.

Kathleen grinned. "You don't want to put Sparkle down, do you?"

"I really don't." Olivia confessed sheepishly.

"Could you keep holding her while I call Mo? She's a heavy sleeper, so she shouldn't wake up if you take her into the bullpen."

"Sounds good to me."

Olivia stood and looked back at the baby, cooing to her.

"What do you think, sweet Sparkle? Do you want to hang out with everyone else?"

Baby Olivia yawned, stretched out and smiled broader, then slept on.

"Okay, Sparkle." Olivia kissed the baby on the forehead. "Let's go."

When Olivia made her way back into the squad room, she sat on the edge of Amanda's desk. The woman in question was still coloring with DJ, and Fin and Carisi were elsewhere.

"Hi, Livvy!" DJ chirped when she saw her. "You gots my Sparkle?"

Olivia chuckled at DJ's wording. "Yes, I do."

"For why?"

"Because your mama is making a phone call, and I wanted to keep holding Sparkle. That cool with you?"

DJ nodded. "Yep!"

She went back to coloring.

Amanda leaned back in her chair and looked up at Olivia, unable to move because DJ was on her lap and found it very comfortable.

"What's going on? I'm enjoying DJ, and I have a sudden urge to go home and hug Jesse, but now you're holding DJ's baby sister, and Fin greeted their mother like an old friend?"

"Okay, so I'm playing the 'Olivia is a fossil' card, but are you ready for an SVU history lesson?"

"Alright."

"First of all, baby Sparkle here, is really called Olivia Ruby McFadden—she was named after me."

"Awww."

"Her mom is named Kathleen McFadden, but until today, I hadn't seen her in six, almost seven years. The last time I _did_ see Kathleen, though, her last name was Stabler."

Amanda's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean she's one of your old partner's kids?"

"Uh-huh."

Amanda knew full well of Elliot's abandonment because it had happened less than six months before her arrival, and even though Olivia kept a picture of him on her desk, she still didn't know much about the man himself, much less anything about his family.

Olivia nodded. "Kathleen is the second-oldest of the oldest of the Stabler children, and today, she needs our help, as much as we're going to need hers."

Amanda realized that her superior was talking in code because of DJ, so she asked something else. "How long have you known Kathleen? She actually referred to Fin as 'Uncle Fin,' and they were laughing at an inside joke from forever ago."

"I've known Kathleen since she was ten, so she's gotta be at least twenty-seven by now. The oldest of the Stabler children is a handful of years younger than you."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel old, or what. I was already nineteen when you started here."

Olivia gave a sigh of dejection. "Between you and Sophia, I'm going to go grey early."

"Oh? Have I been practice for her?"

"Yes, but Amanda Coraline Grace Rollins, you've been as good as my baby for as long as we've known each other."

Amanda was flattered one moment, then derailed the next. "Wait—how did you learn my middle names?"

"I saw your service record when you first joined the SVU." Olivia winked. "Coraline Grace, though? Very beautiful, but not a combination you hear every day."

Now the southern belle was the one blushing. "Amanda is the name of one of my aunts. She actually moved to Manhattan awhile ago, and she's the only normal one in the family. I should bring Jesse to meet her…"

"Focus." Olivia laughed. "Why is Aunt Amanda the normal one?"

"She didn't let the Rollins family money go to her head, like my parents did. You met my mom, but I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve, and he let the money ruin his life. He was hardly around, anyway, so I don't remember him anymore."

Olivia felt more sympathy for Amanda than ever because she had never known this about her.

"Where did Coraline and Grace come from?"

"Coraline was my father's mother, and Grace was my mother's mother. I never met either of them, though, because they had both passed away before I was born." Amanda reached out and stroked DJ's hair affectionately, before looking at at her boss quizzically. "Why the sudden interest in baby girl names, though? Are Sophia and Noah getting a sister?"

"Actua—"

But before she could say anything fully, Kathleen had returned.

"Maureen and Jax were at Central Park, but they'll be here in about ten minutes. She even volunteered to take Olivia." Kathleen told the other two as she undid the baby wrap and tucked it away in the storage space under baby Olivia's stroller. "What'd I miss?"

Amanda smirked. "Just grown-up Olivia getting squirrelly."

Kathleen laughed and spoke to DJ. "Hey, Half Pint!"

DJ paused in her activity and looked to Kathleen. "Hi, mama!"

"Auntie Mo is coming to get you and Sparkle."

DJ pouted. "I don't want to go."

Kathleen matched the pout with a warning tone. "Don't get sassy with me, Diane."

DJ sobered up at the mention of her actual name. "Sorry."

"Thanks for the apology, DJ. I was going to say Auntie Mo is coming to get you and Sparkle, but guess what else?"

"Hmm?" DJ trilled.

"Jax is coming, too!"

DJ lit up and clapped her hands. "I _love_ my Jax!"

"We know, kid." Kathleen pointed to the bottom of the stroller. "Why don't you get your jacket on?"

"But I need help."

"Maybe ask Amanda for help?"

Emboldened, the toddler enlisted Amanda's help to get ready to go.

While that was happening, Olivia and Kathleen stood to the side.

"Well, I guess I have to give the baby back." Olivia sighed, sad to relinquish her hold on her. "Here you go."

Olivia eased the baby back into Kathleen's arms and watched as Kathleen got her bundled up.

"Hey, Kathleen." Olivia said suddenly, digging her out her phone and searching for a specific picture. "I want to show you a picture of my son."

Kathleen set her daughter in the stroller and secured her before turning to her friend. "You have a son?"

Olivia nodded and showed her the picture she'd been looking for. "This is Noah. He just turned two."

"He's beautiful."

"Thanks." Olivia chirped. "I found him on a case when he was practically brand new, and I was able to foster him and adopt him."

"That's really wonderful, Olivia. I'm happy for you."

Olivia wanted to tell Kathleen more about Noah, but then she realized that if she did that, she'd have to start talking about Sophia. Doing that would compromise the next part of her plan.

Thankfully, Maureen showed up with Jaxon not long after that. Olivia was thrilled to see her again, and to meet Jaxon, but all too soon, it was back to business.

"Okay, Olivia." Kathleen said when her family had finally gone. "What's going on?"

"I need you to sit with a sketch artist to describe what Satchel DiMaggio looks like."

Olivia was clearly not in a mood to be trifled with, so Kathleen cooperated and went with a uniformed officer who was going to show her where to wait while a sketch artist was contacted.

When Olivia saw that she was in a different room, she strolled over to the media center. Amanda was in front of a computer monitor, and Olivia couldn't see what they were looking at because Fin and Carisi were gathered around her.

"What have you got?" Olivia asked. "The sealed file?"

"And a picture of Gunner DiMaggio," Amanda added as she put everything on the external main screen for Olivia to see. "From a mugshot."

As they all gathered in front of the screen, they took a look at Gunner's mugshot. It was from 2008, and he was holding up a sign with his name and arrest number on. A height chart was the photo backdrop. Gunner DiMaggio was fair-skinned with blond hair and blue eyes, and was overall very handsome. The only thing was that even though it was a mugshot, he looked bored.

"What's the rap sheet say?"

"That even though he was in his late teens when this picture was taken," Carisi reported. "In the space of about a year, he still committed grand larceny, indecent exposure, and grand theft auto."

"When was he caught?"

"January of 2010, in Queens but but he was let go on a technicality." Carisi raised an eyebrow at Olivia. "The file says that he was even suspected of murder awhile back, but nothing was ever confirmed."

This is not happening, Olivia thought.

"And he was caught in January 2010?"

"Yep, and everything was quiet after that by February 2010."

Fin was the one raising an eyebrow. "Who _is_ this guy, Liv? What's his connection to Kathleen?"

Olivia steepled her fingers, hoping she could get this all in one go. "If this guy is who I think he is, then he's responsible for the murder of Kathy Stabler and the guy she left Elliot for, was last seen in the area where Elizabeth Stabler was last known to have been yesterday, he's Melissa's father, and _also_ Sophia's ex-husband."

Amanda and Carisi looked politely puzzled, but Fin spoke up again.

"Olivia, I'm sure you'll fill us in in a little bit, but you should probably get hold of Sophia, pronto."

"Oh, absolutely."

This was going to be a long day.


	9. Conversations

After explaining about Gunner to Fin, Amanda, and Carisi, Olivia pulled her phone from her pocket, thankful that she already had Sophia's number.

 _Where are you?_ she sent in a text.

Sophia responded very quickly. _I'm at the Main Library._

Olivia chuckled—Sophia hadn't even left the neighborhood.

 _I need you to come hep us, pronto._

 _Am I in trouble?_

 _Not in the least. We just need to borrow your noggin._

 _That makes me feel better. By the way, is it alright if we start moving in tonight?_

Olivia realized that Sophia didn't want to be alone, so deciding that she'd call Alex later to let her know what was going on, she responded quickly but precisely.

 _Of course. Alex stayed over last night and she's staying again. That cool?_

 _Absolutely—my whole family will be under one roof :) I'll be along in 20 minutes or so._

 _See you soon :)_

Olivia set her phone in lock-screen mode and put it in her pocket.

"My Mini-Me is a freakishly fast texter." Olivia told the others, laughing. "She's been at the main library. Good for her."

Fin also laughed. "All of New York City at her disposal, and she goes to the _library?"_

"And one that's down the block, no less." Carisi remarked.

Olivia interjected, "And maybe I'm just having a 'proud mama' moment. I read to Sophia every day when I was pregnant with her."

"And I read to Jesse when I carried her." Amanda cheerfully chimed in. "I still read to her now, and even Frannie Mae gets cuddly and listens during story time… but I think that's because she doesn't like being away from Jesse."

Noticing that Fin and Carisi were growing steadily uncomfortable because of the talk about pregnancy, Olivia carried on just a little bit further.

"Amanda," she said to the younger woman. "When was the first time you felt a good, solid kick from Jesse?"

She smiled at the memory. "I was reading the first Harry Potter book to her. She really liked it because she kicked like crazy every time I read to her after that. When did you feel a kick from Sophia?"

"The very first day I started reading Peter Pan to her. I bet she read to Melissa when she was en utero."

Desperate to get her to stop talking about pregnancy, Fin cried, "Twenty bucks!"

"Fin, I wasn't looking for a bet, but okay—twenty bucks. Any other takers?"

Carisi and Amanda went in on the bet, too.

Before they could get any further carried away, the sketch artist arrived. Olivia dismissed herself, instructing her underlings to set the monitors on screensaver and wait for Sophia.

The woman in question arrived just after Olivia disappeared down a hallway with the sketch artist. When she saw her new friends, she headed over to them and greeted them warmly.

"Hey, guys!" she set her purse down on a tabletop next to her. "Where's Olivia? She said something about needing to borrow my noggin."

"She just went to take care of something," Carisi told her. "But she'll be right back."

Fin pointed to Sophia's purse. "What's in there?"

"Just some books I got: a few for me, a few for Melissa, and some for the baby. They're not big enough to hear yet, but this is about the stage I started reading to Melis—okay, what?"

Amanda and Carisi were both looking smug and Fin was digging his wallet out of his pants pocket.

"You just proved some of Olivia's musings and settled a bet at the same time." Amanda said as she accepted a twenty from Fin and stick it in her own pocket. "Thanks to you, my friend, I've earned forty bucks today."

Sophia laughed. "You guys are so weird."

"You don't know the half of it, kid." Olivia laughed as she joined them. "What's happening?"

"Sophia settled the bet," Amanda said happily. "And Fin owes you twenty bucks. He already paid up for the rest of us."

With a dramatic sigh, Fin handed Olivia his last twenty dollar bill. She thanked him, stuck it in her jacket pocket and turned to Amanda.

"Did you upload what I need?"

Amanda disconnected an iPad Mini from the main computer terminal and handed it to her. "Everything is all here."

Olivia took the iPad and raised it in a small salute.

"Thanks, Rollins. You and the boys know what to do."

Olivia turned to her offspring again.

"Follow me and bring your things, please."

"Okay."

Sophia did as she was told and followed Olivia across the squad room and through another door, which led to the semi-formal interrogation room.

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble." Sophia said as Olivia shut the door and they sat on opposite ends of the table.

"And I promise you're not. I just want to talk."

"Amanda and the boys are on the other side of the glass, watching, huh?"

"They are." Olivia nodded. "Standard protocol."

"Rooms like this just make me feel claustrophobic, but that's another story." Sophia shuddered. "Why do you want to 'borrow my noggin'?"

"It's about Gunner."

"Has he been caught?"

"No, but we have a possible break. When did you first meet him?"

"Valentine's Day 2010, at a shelter in Hell's Kitchen."

Well, that fits the timeline Carisi constructed, Olivia thought nervously.

"Why do you remember the date?"

Sophia actually blushed. "I've always liked Valentine's Day."

"Alright. What did Gunner look like back then?"

Sophia scoffed. "Like an emo."

Olivia bit back a laugh. "Will you humor me and be specific?"

Obliging Olivia, Sophia went on to describe Gunner DiMaggio's appearance as it had been back when she'd first met him. It was almost exactly as his mugshot was.

"He also had electric blue hair with extra-long bangs that almost covered his eyes. I found it amusing, but one of the rules of staying at the shelter was no dyed hair."

"What's his natural hair color?"

"Blond. _So_ blond, it almost looks like it came from the bottle." Sophia recalled. "I'm surprised Melissa didn't inherit the color, but who knows? The baby might."

Sophia looked curiously at her mother.

"Why are you asking me these things?"

Olivia deflected Sophia's question with another one. "What do you know about Gunner's life before you met him?"

Sophia thought about it. "He's an only child, but grew up a step or two short of poor. His parents died on 9/11, and since he was ten when that happened, he became a ward of the state. He always told me that there was nobody before me, and even though we fell out of love and he did what he did, I've never doubted that."

"No friends, or anything?"

Sophia grew cross and shook her head. "No. What _is_ this, Olivia?"

Perhaps it was hearing her own child calling her by her name, or perhaps it was the spectacle of seeing someone who looked like her clone looking at her with what she realized was her own death stare, but Olivia sobered up.

"I'm asking these things because I want to know if you've ever seen these photos before."

Olivia unlocked the iPad and passed it to Sophia, who took it for herself. Upon examining them, she looked at her mother with something akin to horror.

"These are _mugshots!"_ shrieked Sophia. "What the hell did he do? _Kill_ someone?"

From the other side of the glass, Amanda, Fin, and Carisi watched Sophia melt down while Olivia talked her calmly through it, telling her what they'd found, including the part about his real name.

Amanda looked to her companions. "Well, she really didn't know. Poor thing."

Fin and Carisi just nodded, still watching the Bensons.

Rolling her eyes, Amanda spoke again.

"I wonder if Kathleen is done with the sketch artist yet."

No sooner had the word escaped her lips than there was a knock on the open door. When she, Carisi, and Fin turned, they saw a nervous-looking officer standing there. This one was new, having arrived only a few weeks previously.

"Yes?" Amanda asked. "It's Jefferson, right? Kelli?"

Right on cue, Officer Kelli Jefferson gave a nod and handed Amanda a file in a brown office folder. "Yep. The sketch is finished now, detective."

Amanda took it and stared after her, mostly because the officer had left before she could thank her, too nervous to stay.

"I know that we just got a batch of newbies last night, but do they _have_ to keep _doing_ that?"

Fin arched an eyebrow, playful. "Feeling old, Rollins?"

She slugged Fin hard in the arm and left the room, saying, "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go act like a grown-up."

"She hits hard!" Fin remarked after she'd gone, rubbing the spot on his arm.

"Yeah, well, she lifts weights and likes to play softball now." Carisi said absently. "Often."

"And how do you know that?"

Before Carisi could say anything to that, Amanda knocked on the glass and mouthed, "Put your game faces on!" before following Olivia back into the office again.

"Sophia identified the sketch as Gunner DiMaggio, and as you saw, she never had any idea that he's actually called Satchel."

 _RAP-RAP!_

They all jumped like fish in a fishbowl when they heard a loud noise, only to see Sophia knocking on the glass, trying to get their attention.

"Mom?" she called. "I just remembered a thing that could help—knock back, or something!"

Olivia followed through on the request and then pressed both of her hands against the glass, over her daughters'.

"Gunner hangs out at this stupid dive bar by Grand Central called The Main Event!" Sophia called, focusing her attention in the direction of the sound that Olivia had made. "I call it stupid because the whole place is cowboy-themed, and that's totally not my thing…"

Olivia sighed. "That's now the second time today someone's told me about The Main Event. I'll split up division of labor in a minute, but I have to do something first."

"Which is what?" Carisi wanted to know.

Olivia turned the volume dial down on the audio box under the window, meaning that nobody would be able to hear in to the interrogation room.

"I have to go comfort my daughter."

On her way out, Olivia grabbed a water bottle from her mini fridge for Sophia. It made her sad that Sophia had become so upset, but now her mothering instinct was in overdrive. She just couldn't ignore that.

"How are you, Sophia?" she asked when she returned to her and held out the water bottle.

She took the water bottle, thanking Olivia for it before taking a few grateful gulps.

"I'm sorry for losing it." she said meekly as she screwed the top back on and stuck it in a side pocket of her bag.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Olivia told her. "And I've been in this job since you were eight. I've seen people come unglued in worse ways than you did just now."

Sophia gave a nod of acceptance and changed subjects. "What time should I go to your place?"

"Give me a call at five-thirty, and I'll come get you so we can go to your apartments to get things for you and Melissa."

"Sounds good. Have you told Alex that we're coming?"

"No, but I will, so don't worry. Anything else you want to know before you go?"

Sophia looked out the door, to the squad room. Amanda and Carisi were working at their desks, but Fin was at his desk, talking to Kathleen, who was in a chair beside it, keeping him company. The pair was chatting lightly together.

"Who's with Fin?"

Olivia smiled. "That's my friend, Kathleen McFadden. Today is the first time I've seen her in almost seven years, and I've known her since she was a kid."

That got Sophia's attention, and she looked at her mother again. "Really? How?"

"Her father, his name is Elliot, and he was my partner from 1999 to 2011."

"What happened?" Sophia asked, realizing that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"A case went really, really bad, and Elliot abandoned me."

Sophia felt her heart break for her mother. "Not even a goodbye?"

"No."

Olivia handed her a frame from off her desk. It was her favorite picture of her and Elliot.

"This is from one of our last undercover missions—for the sake of the case, we were pretending to be a married couple."

"He's a handsome guy." Sophia examined the picture and watched as Olivia put it back before nodding towards Kathleen. "Why is she here?"

"The sketch you confirmed is made from Kathleen's collaborations with a sketch artist; her mother is one of Gunner's victims."

"Oh." Sophia said softly. "Does she know about Noah or me?"

"There's only been time to tell her about Noah."

Sophia shuffled her feet. "I want to talk to her. Should I?"

Olivia thought it was adorable how shy Sophia was being, so she steered her by the shoulders as she said, "It's worth a shot because Kathleen is very nice and not that much older than you. I don't think she'll hold anything against you since you didn't know about what Gunner did."

"O-okay."

When they reached Fin's desk, Kathleen regarded the Bensons with amusement.

"Who's this, Olivia?" she wanted to know.

"This is Noah's big sister, my daughter, Sophia."

Quite nervous, the younger brunette spoke up. "It was my ex-husband who took your mother from you, and I am _so_ sorry. It happened after we divorced, but I still never had any idea."

Had Sophia Benson been anyone else's daughter, Kathleen would have just fed them a line about being pleased to make their acquaintance and left it at that, but Sophia was Olivia's daughter. Kathleen owed Olivia a lot for all the ways that she'd come through for her over the years, and she'd liked her so much that she'd named her firstborn child after her. Kathleen was no longer the ice queen she'd been when she was younger, either, so being nice to Sophia was just the right thing to do.

"If you never knew," she finally said. "Then I don't blame you. None of this is your fault. How about a clean slate, Sophia?"

She held out a hand.

"I'm Kathleen Eloise McFadden. Would you like to be friends?"

Nodding, Sophia shook Kathleen's hand. "Yes. Yes, I would like to be friends with you, Kathleen."

"Then do you want to go do something together?"

Accepting that she'd already done everything she could to help Olivia in the others, she responded promptly. "I would love to."

Kathleen grinned and turned to Olivia. "Are you going to work on finding Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Kathleen. We are."

This news bolstered Kathleen's heart. "Thanks, Olivia."

"You're welcome."

Olivia watched as her daughter gathered her things, promise to drop her a line later, and leave with Kathleen, happy as anything.

Olivia stared after them, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach—if past patterns held, then because Kathleen had shown up, then Elliot wouldn't be far behind. That's the way it always had been, and Olivia had never been able to figure it out.

"Lieutenant?"

She returned to reality when she saw Fin, Amanda, and Carisi watching her.

"I'm fine, Fin." she said in response to the question he hadn't asked. "Have you or the others dug up anything about The Main Event bar?"

Carisi put a hand in the air, like an overeager school pupil. "I did—it's kitty-corner from Grand Central, and it was in the news recently because a drunk driver mistook the fire hydrant out front for a stop sign. The hydrant was jarred loose and exploded like a geyser."

"You and Fin can go over there and start asking about Gunner DiMaggio."

"You got it."

As Carisi and Fin made tracks post haste, Olivia walked over to Amanda's desk. The detective was in her seat, watching her.

"What about me?" she asked.

"I need you to look up someone called Megan Franks and then come give me an update when you're done."

"Alright. Do you know who she is?"

"I ran into her at the pub this morning. She was really nervous to talk to me because she was worried about getting caught by her boss, but she was also nervous because she works with Gunner."

"Does she know something about him?"

Olivia nodded. "She said she did, but the question is _what_ because she got spooked before we could get that far. I managed to give her my card before I sent her on her way. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls me for something."

At that, Amanda had an epiphany. "She was the other person who brought up The Main Event, huh?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll get to work."

"Thanks, Rollins, and please be sure to knock on my door before when you deliver the update—I'll probably be on the phone."

Amanda responded with an, "Will do, Lieutenant!" before turning her attention to her computer.

As Olivia headed back to her office, she had one thought.

 _Alex. I need to call Alex._


	10. Meanwhile

Once Olivia was sure that her office door was firmly shut behind her, she sat at her desk and called Alex from her desk phone.

Alex picked up on the third ring, smiling when she recognized Olivia's name on her Caller ID.

"Hey, Via! Can't go a whole work day without calling?"

Olivia let out a hefty sigh. "I've been having a hell of a day, babe, and I had to call and fill you in before things went too much further."

"Is it about the case?"

"Half of it."

"I am all ears."

Olivia shared everything… up to a point.

"What is it?"

* * *

"How many of Elliot's kids did you ever meet?"

"I know about all of them, even Eli, but I only ever met Dickie, although I'm sure he goes by Richard now. Why?"

 _"Kathleen_ came to see me today."

"Wow! How is she?"

"All grown up, married, and taking care of her family now. She also has a baby girl—named after me. I even got to hold baby Olivia, and she fell asleep in my arms."

"That's adorable." said Alex. "Although I'm sure you meeting your namesake isn't why Kathleen turned up out of the blue after _how_ many years?"

"Almost seven."

"What did she want?"

Without any preamble, Olivia answered, "Elizabeth didn't come home last night, according to Kathleen. She has a history of running off, but I'm going to treat this as a Missing Persons case."

"I'll back your play, whatever it is." Alex told her immediately.

"Thank you. Kathleen didn't know who else to talk to, so she sought me out, but there's another thing, too."

Alex paused, steeling herself. "What is it?"

"Alex, Kathy left Elliot not long after he left the SVU—she was having an affair, and what's more is that she was pregnant."

 _"What?"_ Alex was flabbergasted. "Was Elliot the father?"

"No. The father was Kathy's boyfriend."

"Then what happened to the baby?"

"Kathleen and the others didn't have any idea about her until they found her on the doorstep of the Stabler house—Kathleen owns it now, and she, her husband, and all of the Stabler children and assorted second generation live there."

"Like some kind of clubhouse?"

"I guess, but stay with me." Olivia coached. "Kathleen didn't specify how old her sister was when she met her, other than that she was tiny. She was abandoned, but now Kathleen and her husband have adopted the baby, and now they've been raising her as their own."

Alex found herself keeping a hand plastered to her middle. "What's the baby's name?"

"Diane, although she's three now—I met her today, too."

"And what has happened to Diane's parents?"

"According to Kathleen, they were killed a month after Diane entered their lives. Want to take a guess who did it?"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gunner."

"Bingo, but he was going by Satchel back then because that's his real name."

"What the hell!"

"There's also that, and that his favorite place to hang out is at a dive bar called The Main Event, near Grand Central. It's also the same area where Kathleen is sure Elizabeth was when she last heard from her yesterday."

Alex groaned. "That isn't even the cherry on top, huh?"

"Nope—I got Sophia to come back, and I asked her some questions about Gunner, when she first met him, and all that."

"Where was Kathleen?"

"In the kitchen, compositing a sketch of Gunner—she and her family know that Gunner killed Kathy and her boyfriend, but also that he got off on a technicality."

"Was this the sealed file that Amanda found?"

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to call Casey after this and ask her to come here."

Olivia felt a record scratch. "Not Rafael?

"That's a conversation for later today."

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Yes, and I promise there is nothing to worry about." Alex told her. "How did Sophia handle things?"

"Not well at first, because she never had any idea that Gunner had ever done anything bad or that that wasn't even his real name. She was able to calm down eventually, and I introduced her to Kathleen."

"Because she felt compelled to apologize to her?"

"Uh-huh, and Kathleen didn't hold anything against her because she believes that Sophia didn't know. She even offered her a clean slate, and to be friends with her. Sophia said yes, and now she and Kathleen are off somewhere, hanging out." Olivia smiled. "At least that she has a friend close in age to her now—she's a lonely soul, Alex."

"We're going to have to take things a little slow, especially because she grew up without anyone to love her and teach her about the world. It's going to be a little strange because she's twenty-five, but we can make it, Olivia. We _will."_

That bolstered Olivia's confidence. "Thanks, Alex. I really needed to hear those words."

Alex grinned, even though Olivia couldn't see her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Olivia replied. "Before I go, and you have your powwow with Casey, there's another thing I need to talk you about. It just slipped my mind, what with everything that's happened."

"I won't judge you, but you can get a free pass on this one."

"When I was visiting with Sophia while she was in hospital, I invited her and Melissa to stay at the apartment. They need it."

Alex made an amused humming noise. "Then at some point before bed, you and I are going to have to start looking at real estate. I'm not sure how I'd be able to handle a house because I never lived in one until Witness Protection, and I did not like it because it was too big and lonely, but I won't say no to a townhouse."

Olivia breathed a sight of relief. "Thank you, Allie-cat."

"We're a family now—I'll support you, no matter what."

She paused, thinking about something, and Olivia noticed.

"I can't see you, but I can read you like a book. What are you thinking?"

Alex was the one who let out a shaky breath. "All of this, and you haven't said what Elliot does these days. Did Kathleen tell you?"

"Elliot took time off after he left here, but according to Kathleen, he's part of the Queens Narcotics Unit. He has a new partner named Yardley Chung, and they do a lot of undercover work—they're undercover now, in fact."

"Kathleen told you so?"

"She did. Her husband is a soldier and he's in Kandahar now, and she made it sound like they have some kind of legal guardianship over Eli now, but he hasn't seen Elliot or Yardley for awhile, and neither have Kathleen, Maureen, Richard, or Elizabeth."

"And if memory serves from the stories I've heard, whenever Kathleen has turned up to crack a open a case, intentionally or unintentionally, Elliot has never been far behind, right?"

"Right."

Alex recognized where Olivia's thought train was going and hopped along for the ride. "Now you're worried about what will happen if you run into him on this case?"

"He abandoned me after twelve years without so much as a goodbye, and then it was year after year of tailspins! Things didn't begin to slow down until after I found Noah!" cried Olivia. "If you get word in the next week that I _slugged_ Elliot, then you'll know why!"

"Then just remember that you'll be coming home to me and the kids, and that all of us love you more than you could possibly know."

That made Olivia simmer down immediately. "Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome, beautiful. I'll catch you later."

"Alright, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Olivia hung up first, and immediately took care of another order of business: officially filing a missing persons for Elizabeth Stabler. Before Maureen had left with the kids, she'd provided a recent picture of her youngest sister and then worked with Kathleen to provide all the necessary details that they needed. Elizabeth would be found. Today.

Olivia also didn't care that this was technically crossing jurisdiction lines from Queens to Manhattan. After all these years, and after being involved with cases or extraordinary circumstances involving Kathleen, Elizabeth, Richard, and Eli, she felt obligated to help any Stabler who asked her. She was also ready to have a fight about turf with Captain Danforth from Narcotics, because she had a feeling that someway, somehow, she'd be hearing from her before long.

But if her loyalty was ever questioned, she'd say that she'd be doing all of this for Elizabeth, and for Sophia.

As Olivia settled in to wait for Amanda to bring her a report on Megan Franks, she found herself wishing that it was time to go home already.

She just wanted to be with her family.

* * *

 _ **THE WATERING CAN**_

 _ **777 5th AVENUE**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

The Watering Can was a very cute flower shop a few doors down from The Plaza Hotel on Fifth Avenue. It had been there for decades, and it had been in the ownership of Casey's parents for almost their entire adult lives. Because of that, Augustín and Violet Novak had raised their children in the apartment that ran the entire length overhead of the shop. The youngest of the Novak children still called 777 5th Avenue home.

Everybody in the neighborhood knew the Novaks and loved them and their flowers.

The shop itself was neither too big, nor too small, and everywhere you looked inside, there were all different kinds of flowers, potted plants, vases, cards, toys, and everything imaginable for gift-wrapping, all to make the perfect floral arrangement. A helium tank and a wide selection of Mylar balloons even stood in one corner. There were also row after row after row of different kinds of dried flowers hanging from the ceiling. Even the temperature of the shop was was at a constant humid temperature to keep the plants healthy. Going to The Watering Can always made Sophia feel as though she was in a forest, and she loved it.

* * *

When she entered, a bell tinkled somewhere overhead, and the first person Sophia saw was a redheaded girl in a school uniform of a white blouse, khaki jumper, white socks, and if Sophia wasn't mistaken, the little one was actually wearing Mary Jane shoes. She also had a dark blue snap collar under her shirt collar with the emblem of Saint Agatha's, a Catholic School in The Bronx that Sophia had gone to, around her neck, although at the moment, it was a little crooked. The girl's hair was also done up in double buns, tied off with ribbons that matched the collar of snap collar, but what stood out the most about this girl was that she was wearing a green apron over her clothes and moving around from plant to plant, watering them with a watering can shaped like a dinosaur.

This had to be Abigail.

"Are you Abigail?" she asked on approach.

The girl came back to reality, and when she saw Sophia, she smiled warmly. Sophia, on the other hand, immediately took a step back: this was definitely Abigail Novak, but she was Casey Novak en miniature.

"I am!" (Sophia immediately noticed that her new acquaintance had a noticeable Irish accent) "I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Scrappy Abby, Scrappy, or just Abby!"

She pointed to the front of her apron, and amongst a number of decorative patches, the name 'Abby' could be seen stitched across it in yellow thread.

"What do you prefer being called?"

"Scrappy or Abby!" she laughed and then studied Sophia a little bit more, suddenly brightening. "Hey, I remember you! You have the baby girl who loves blue forget-me-nots! She's _really_ cute!"

Sophia was instantly smitten with Abby Novak. "That's an incredibly nice thing of you to say about Melissa."

Abby giggled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sophia, and I'm a friend of Casey's. Are your parents around?"

She bobbed her head in confirmation. "Uh-huh! One moment, please!"

Dinosaur-shaped watering can still in hand, Abby left Sophia in the front of the shop as she headed into a back room. She returned a few moments later, leading an older woman who was wearing a purple apron over her clothes. This woman had hair as red as Abby's, and she bore a strong resemblance to Casey, as though someone had simply pressed the fast-forward button on her.

This had to be Violet Novak.

Like her daughter had, she greeted her warmly and spoke with an accent slightly heave than Abby's. "Well, hello! Sophia Benson, right?"

The brunette nodded, pleased that she had remembered her from their previous encounters. "That's me!"

"Casey called and said that you might be stopping by."

Choosing her words carefully because Abigail was a few feet away, watering a cluster of begonias, Sophia asked her, "Did Casey say anything about why I'd be stopping by?"

"She said some things have happened to you that have turned your life on its head, and that these events have put you out of a job."

So as to keep Abby from overhearing anything she shouldn't, Sophia stepped a little further out of her hearing range and beckoned for Violet to follow her. Even still, she made sure her voice didn't carry as she spoke to the older woman.

"I was assaulted by my ex-husband, and in a particularly bad way." (Violet gasped softly when she realized what Sophia was driving at, but said nothing) "A string of events transpired after that, and one of those events has gone and put me out of a job. I really need one because in April, Melissa is getting a little brother or sister. I'm happy to be a mother, and I love my kids, but I don't know what I'd do if I can't support them."

Sophia patted her middle for emphasis, glad she was wearing a top that made it easy to show off the shape.

"I'm so sorry that these things have happened, but it warms my heart that you've made friends with Casey, and also that you're already working to do what you can for your children. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you connected with the special victims unit that Casey is affiliated with? You look just like their CO. I've never had a chance to meet her, but I know all about her."

Sophia blushed. "Olivia is my mom. She gave me up for adoption when I was born, but yesterday, with help from Casey and from another friend, my mom and I were finally reunited."

"That's lovely, and I'm glad for you." Violet said sincerely. "Have you ever worked with flowers before?"

"I've been a bartender for a bartender for my entire adult life, or else a dishwasher." Sophia admitted. "I do creative things for fun, though."

"Like what?"

"I knit, crochet, draw, paint, and write. When I was a kid, I spent a lot of time by myself, so I read books and taught myself those things."

Violet arched an eyebrow, even more intrigued by Sophia. "Did you teach yourself anything else?"

"I've learned American Sign Language, French, Italian, and Spanish. I'm fluent in all of them."

"Does Olivia know that about you?"

"Not yet, no. She invited Melissa and I to stay with her and her family until we get back on out feet. I guess she'll start learning more about me after that."

"And I'm sure that will be fun for all of you." Violet's eyes flickered upwards briefly, towards her homestead. "I was going to offer you and Melissa a home with us, in addition to a job."

Sophia's heart jumped. "Really? I know it's not like we just met, but… _why?"_

Violet gave her a gentle smile, the one of a mother who had been a mother for a long time. "You mean why the generosity?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm a mother of eight children, and I also know how to recognize when someone is in trouble." Violet explained. "It's also because you're Olivia Benson's daughter."

"I'm starting to get the idea that she's helped a lot of people during her career."

"She has, according to the stories I've heard from Casey… and Olivia helped her through a dark time eleven years ago."

"What happened?"

"Casey was attacked, and when she was in the hospital, the damage to her body turned out to be so bad that she needed physical therapy. We all took turns helping her, but it became hard for me after awhile because I was pregnant with Abby and had to be put on bedrest. Olivia, though, bless her, was always there for Casey, at every appointment that the rest of couldn't make it to."

"Wow." Sophia remarked in awe.

"Do you want a job here, Sophia?"

"I—what?"

Sophia had become so involved in what Violet had said about Olivia that she was a little startled by the abrupt change in topic.

"I mean, yes! Yes, I would love a job, here!"

"How does next Monday sound?"

That was exactly a week away.

"That sounds perfect!"

Violet beamed. "Then you're hired!"

Sophia felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you, so much!"

"You're quite welcome, my friend."

Sophia looked around the shop curiously and saw that it was just her and the Novaks. "Why is it just you and Abby here?"

Violet chuckled. "Casey said that you were hospitalized and that she went for a visit to see you, but exactly how much time did you spend together?"

"Long enough to know that out of the whole family, she's the only one who didn't go into the floral business."

"Do you know that my daughter is expecting a baby, too?"

Again, Sophia blushed. "Casey and I are due on the same day, actually. She also told me everyone's names in the Novak family, and that she has a boatload of nieces and nephews, but didn't specify the number."

"Juinor has four kids, Ellington actually has triplets. Beatrix has two, and Virginia and Tiffany have one each. Casey has the one on the way."

"Woah." Sophia gasped.

"You said Casey told you all of our names?"

"Of the Fifth Avenue Novaks, yes, and in the right order."

"Show me you know us."

Violet was testing Sophia, and Sophia knew it, but she was happy to answer her.

"You and Senior are the exact same age—to the minute—but then Junior and Ellington are the oldest of your kids, after them are Beatrix and Virginia, then it's Tiffany, Casey, Savannah, and then Abby. Casey also said that you and Senior met at school when you were five. I, uh, went to Saint Agatha's, too."

"I'm impressed. Senior and Junior are out doing deliveries, but Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany are dropping off a very large order for an event at The Plaza."

"So they're just down the block?"

"Yes, and they'll be back soon. Do you have any place to be?"

Sophia shook her head. "Not for a few hours."

"Then would you like to stay for tea?"

"Sure."

"I—"

Before Violet could finish her sentence, Abby came bounding over with two bunches of flowers, one in each hand: baby's breath in the left, and snapdragons in the right.

"What's up, Scrappy?" asked Sophia.

She brandished the flowers at her. "Pick one!"

Sophia pointed to the baby's breath. "I like these ones."

"Ha!" Abby crowed as she skipped back over to the other side of the store. "I _knew_ it!"

"All of my children are so weird." Violet groaned. "This is what I get for not bringing her back to school after pulling her out for a doctor's appointment."

Amused, Sophia said, "What was that that she just had me do?"

"She subjected you to an Old Wives' tale from Ireland: if an expectant mother picks out snapdragons, the baby is to be a boy, but if she picks the baby's. breath instead, then the baby will be a girl."

Sophia gave her bump an absent rub. "Another baby girl would be fun."

"Last week, Abby tricked Casey into the same test, and she didn't pick the baby's breath."

Sophia's mouth dropped open.

Violet patted her on the shoulder. "I''ll go put the kettle on. Why don't you see what Abby is doing?"

Curious now, Sophia followed Violet's suggestion, and the next thing she knew, she was receiving an education on snapdragons and baby's breath.

She had a blast.

* * *

 ** _CENTRAL PARK WEST_**

 ** _5th AVENUE_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

 ** _5:15 PM_**

* * *

The rest of the Novaks were very happy to see Sophia again, and they all remembered her from her previous visits to the shop with Melissa. As it turned out, Savannah had even gone to the same school as her at the same time, but their paths hadn't crossed because they had had different teachers. To Sophia, her world was getting smaller, but she didn't mind because ever since she'd been reunited with Olivia, she finally had a place to belong, and not only that, but people who wanted to be friends with her just because they liked her.

The Novaks were also thrilled that she'd accepted Violet's job offer (they'd known about it beforehand and had been rooting for her to say yes), and by the time she left The altering Can, she'd been accepted into the family. She just wished that Casey could have been there.

Maybe she'd call her later.

Yes, that was a good idea.

Good thing she had her number.

* * *

Still having some time to kill before calling Olivia at five-thirty, Sophia decided to take a stroll through the Fifth Avenue area of Central Park.

She almost missed someone in the bushes, just off the walking path.

She heard the moans first.

"Hello?" Sophia called as she walked in the direction of the noise. "Do you need—oh, my God…"

Sophia had come to a small clearing in the brush, out of sight of the main path and felt her heart sink: on the ground, in the midst of the dirt, leaves, grass, brush, and twigs was a young Caucasian woman who was not that much younger than herself. She was dirty, bleeding, and looked like she had taken a beating. As if that wasn't enough, her left leg bright red and swollen, suggesting that it was broken. Even her eyeglasses were askew and smashed beyond repair. She was also fading in and out of consciousness, too.

It was all Sophia could do to not vomit.

"Can you hear me?" Sophia asked, kneeling down beside her.

The injured woman gave a nod and when she spoke, her voice was weak. "Yes…"

"I'm Sophia, and I'm going to call for help, but can you tell me your name?"

The other woman held out her hand, and even though it was dirty and bloody, Sophia took it and was rewarded with her question being answered.

"I-I'm E-Elizabeth."


	11. Reunion

Sophia called 911 first, out of instinct, but just as quickly, she called Olivia, too, and within fifteen minutes, the area was beset with paramedics, the police officers who had been on duty in that area of the park, and of course, Olivia's people.

"Mom," Sophia said to Olivia, after she'd given her statement to a uniformed officer. "I don't understand—who is that?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, and I've known her since she was only six. She's one of Elliot's kids, and she has a twin brother named Richard." explained Olivia. "One of the reasons Kathleen came to see me is she said that Elizabeth was last seen in the area was where Gunner was last seen."

"My world is getting smaller by the hour." Sophia shivered. "I should call Kathleen."

"I will, so don't you worry. I'm also going to ride with Elizabeth to the hospital."

"What about going home?"

"We still will, but we're just going to be waylaid for an hour, or so. You already gave your statement, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good girl."

Olivia flagged Amanda down as she walked past them.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Please take Sophia to an ambulance and then bring her to the hospital. I have a feeling that we won't be there long, and we're going home soon, so I want her near me."

"Okay. I'll take it from here." Amanda told her. "Go be with Elizabeth."

Olivia thanked her and hurried off.

Turning to Amanda, Sophia said, "Why do I need to go to the ambulance? Olivia already deduced that I'm not in any kind of shock."

Amanda pointed Sophia's hands. "You've got Elizabeth's blood on you—just to help things along, we're going to also make sure they collect a blood sample."

Sophia glanced at the blood and then quickly away again. "Ugh."

Amanda steered her friend in the direction of the nearest ambulance. "Does blood make you squeamish?"

"It didn't until I had Melissa…"

"I know the name of that tune—a lot of my own personal quirks changed after I had Jesse." Amanda patted Sophia on the shoulder. "Come on, I've got you."

* * *

 ** _MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL_**

 ** _INTENSIVE CARE UNIT_**

 ** _365 WEST 32nd STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

In a very strong sense of déja vù, Olivia was back at the ICU in the hospital, but this time at the bedside of Elizabeth Stabler. According to the doctor, so swollen was Elizabeth's leg, they were going to have to keep her overnight to fully assess the damage. She was being kept on powerful knockout drugs because while she had been awake, she had been sobbing in pain. Letting her sleep was doing her a favor.

Olivia had called Kathleen, and unsurprisingly, she changed lanes immediately, and was on her way with Maureen, Richard, Eli, DJ, Jaxon, and little Olivia. Out in the hallway, the rest of the squad and Sophia were camped out, waiting for them. Olivia also had no choice but to call Captain Danforth from the Queens Narcotics Unit by this point, and after a very colorful discussion about turf and jurisdiction that Olivia had won with patience, a firmer tone, and rank, the captain decided to come check things out for herself. She also agreed to send for Elliot and Yardley.

"Lieutenant?"

"Hm?"

Olivia looked up from watching Elizabeth sleep to see that, as loyal as ever, Amanda was the one in the doorway.

"The Stabler children and company are here."

"Thanks."

Olivia stood and didn't have to go far into the hallway to see them.

Richard spoke first, cutting straight to the chase. "Olivia, how is Elizabeth?"

"Roughed up, and she has a broken leg."

"Why isn't she awake?"

"The pain is too hard for her to take, otherwise."

Maureen stepped in quickly, noticing that Richard was about to lose his cool. "How long does Elizabeth have to be here?"

"Until the swelling goes down, but that could be any time between late tonight and some time tomorrow morning."

"Who found her?"

My daughter, Sophia."

Olivia motioned in her daughter's direction, but then got distracted by a sight at the end of the hallway: coming towards them was a tall, beautiful Asian woman dressed in a black party dress, whom Olivia deduced to be Yardley Chung. Walking beside her, dressed in a very dapper tuxedo, was Elliot.

The younger Stablers immediately scattered.

Fin, meanwhile, muttered, "Oh, no…" before holding Amanda and Carisi back, telling them to trust him.

Yardley spoke first, although to Elliot. "You never said that your old partner was _Olivia Benson."_

The woman in question arched an eyebrow. "So I have a reputation that proceeds me, do I, Yardley?"

Startled that Olivia knew her name, Yardley just nodded.

As Olivia surveyed the younger woman, she noticed that she was young yet, and that she was visibly pregnant.

"Y-yes, you do," Yardley finally answered. "And so does Elliot, but I'm sure you know full well of that."

"Then I'm sure you also know that he and I have tempers that just about cancel each other out."

Yardley nodded and immediately moved to the side. "I am not about to get in the way of those."

"Good idea. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Without another word, Olivia seized Elliot by the wrist and dragged him by the wrist to an empty room across the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Elizabeth was hurt, but we don't know if she was raped. At the moment, she's on knockout drugs because her leg is broken and she's beyond miserable when she's awake." Olivia said quickly. "You can take the rest up with her doctor, but what the _hell,_ Elliot?"

"What the hell, _what,_ Olivia?

She gave him a shove in the chest. "You! Leaving without telling me goodbye after the Anette Fox case, and after what Jenna did to Sister Peg and those other people!"

"It had all become too much, and I burned out in a way that even you never saw before."

"So bad that you couldn't even answer me when I called?"

"Once I realized how wrong it was to do that to you, I began feeling ashamed of myself and I couldn't face it or you. I'm sorry."

"I called you often for over six months, and yes, Elliot, I know about your marriage ending! I also know about Diane, and that you don't even live at the house in Queens anymore!"

Elliot was taken aback. "How did you know?"

"Kathleen talks!"

Elliot sighed. "She shouldn't have told you."

"She came to me because she needed help looking for Elizabeth, who, as I understand it, has a history of running off! Kathleen came to me because she was desperate and scared!" Olivia cried. "I've known her since she was ten, so it's not like I was going to tell her to go away!"

"I could have handled this, myself."

"Yeah, right. Kathleen already knew that your captain wasn't going to be much help because she isn't fond of Elizabeth, and because she knew that you were undercover with Yardley. I'm very sorry that Elizabeth was hurt, but at least in Manhattan, or somewhere else."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we suspect that the person who hurt her in the perp in the case we have open right now, but that's all I can say until I have a chat with your captain."

Elliot looked at his old partner with scrutiny, trying to figure something out. "Were you promoted?"

"Yes, and twice: Cragen and Munch retired, so that helped moved me up to lieutenant! You would know if you would have picked up your damn phone!" Olivia shoved Elliot again. "But no! You stayed away while I picked up the pieces by myself and had to train a new partner! He's gone, too, but at least he had the decency to let know and to say goodbye!"

"What the hell happened to you that made you so bitter?"

"You really _do_ live under a rock, don't you?" she said in disbelief. "Besides dealing with feelings of abandonment, there was the Delia Wilson scandal right after, and it almost brought us down. Then there was me getting abducted and tortured by a madman. He tortured me by getting me drunk, beating me, and then burning me, Elliot, and by the time he was done, I couldn't leave that damn house without assistance. I beat him silly with a bed rod, but he didn't even die until another showdown when he actually came back looking for me so he could finish what he started."

Even after all the history between Elliot and Olivia, he had never seen her so mad before. But he knew better than to interrupt her, so he let her keep going.

"Elliot, I became so traumatized that my PTSD physically manifested in a way that was completely different than after what had happened at Sealview—this time around, I ended up cutting my hair short because it felt like it was the only thing I had any control over, and my hair was pretty long, too. I also went to therapy for a long time."

"Olivia, there is nothing wrong with therapy."

"This from the guy who always dragged his heels through the mud about it." she said sardonically. "At least… at at least I found my saving grace."

"In what?" he asked, secretly breathing a sigh of relief when she softened up.

"The story is long and complicated, but two years ago, I met this little guy when he was a baby, and now I'm his mama."

Olivia showed Elliot a picture on her phone.

"This is my boy, Noah James. He's two, and he's a sweetheart."

"He's beautiful." Elliot complimented.

Olivia smiled briefly as she pocketed her phone. "Thanks, Elliot… and I'm sorry for freaking out and shoving you."

"Don't be sorry, Olivia. I would've been freaked out if you'd taken this calmly."

"You showing up has opened up some old wounds, but maybe after we finish this case, we can go out for a drink?"

Elliot nodded. "That sounds good to me. Any other updates in Olivialand you want to share?"

"Oh, so many. Alex and Casey are both back, and for good… and Alex and I are newly together."

"Good for you, Olivia. I always thought you two would end up together."

Unable to stop herself, Olivia blushed. "Really?"

Elliot nodded. "Really. I'm glad that you and Alex are getting your happy ending."

"Thanks." Olivia said honestly. "I have to ask: are you and Yardley…?"

"No, not at all—I'm done with relationships after how badly Kathy burned me. Yardley is also married, moving to Washington State soon, and she's twenty-three."

"Oh." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Plus, Yardley is gay."

"Well, alright, then."

Elliot smiled. "One last question: who found Elizabeth?"

Olivia gave another nervous laugh. "My daughter, Sophia."

"Since when do you have another kid? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because by the time I was in a good place to tell you about the baby I'd given up for adoption, I found out that I wasn't able to have kids anymore."

"I'm sorry. Was it the frozen embryo case?"

"Yeah. I only ever told Alex, and that was because I was drunk and feeling sad. Casey knows about her now, and so does the rest of the squad."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that Sophia is connected to the case, but you can't share the particulars yet because you outrank me now?"

"Yes. Are you mad I never said anything about her?"

"No." he said honestly. "It was your secret to keep or share, and there's always been a bond between you and Alex that I know I'll never be able to touch. If you only wanted to tell Alex, then that's your has your daughter been this whole time?"

"Living her own life: she's twenty-five now, and she is a mother. Yesterday, she turned up out of the blue, looking for Alex and Casey, and after a lone morning, I was brought to her, and we reunited."

"Is she here?"

Olivia nodded and pointed out the room window, to the row of chairs directly opposite them. "She's there, next to Fin. She met Kathleen earlier, and now they're friends."

"I'm glad." Olivia glanced at Sophia and then did a double take. "She's your clone."

"She already unintentionally spooked Fin, Rollins, and Carisi when they saw the strong resemblance between us."

Elliot laughed and then said, "Are we good, or at least as good as we can be?"

"Yes." she decided.

"Good, and I really am sorry, Olivia."

"Thank you, Elliot. I appreciate that."

"I—oh, no…"

"What?"

Elliot had suddenly noticed that at the same time Sophia had chosen to get up and walk away, presumably to stretch her legs, his children and grandchildren had scattered, prompted by the arrival of a new person.

"Captain Danforth is here." Elliot groaned. "Let's go, but _please_ play nice."

Olivia put her game face on. "I'll do my best."


	12. Safe And Sound

**_APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON_**

 ** _706 WEST 92nd STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

 ** _7:10 PM_**

* * *

To Sophia's relief, she and Olivia didn't have to stay at the hospital for too long, because from what she gathered, not much had happened, and she would know if Gunner had been caught. Olivia also told her that as far as Elizabeth went, there was nothing that could be done at the hospital, and even when she did come to, it was going to be quite awhile before she would be sociable.

So it was with relief that she and Olivia left the hospital to spend the rest of the night with the family.

After they collected the things that Sophia had wanted to get from her place for her and Melissa, they headed over to Olivia's apartment.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia asked her as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah." Sophia admitted. "I'm nervous to meet Lucy and Noah."

"There's nothing to worry about—they're both happy and gentle."

"Okay," was all Sophia said, although it sounded like it was more for her own peace of mind than anything else.

"Come on, kid." Olivia opened the door and motioned for Sophia to enter the dwelling first. "You'll be alright."

Upon entering, they immediately smelled something delicious in the air, which meant that Alex was cooking. After Olivia and Sophia put their things away, they found Alex in the kitchen, tending to a salad at the counter.

"Hey, you." Olivia greeted her girlfriend and they kissed briefly. "Since when can you cook?"

"I've always been able to, but I've never had anyone to cook for." sassed Alex. "I thought I'd surprise you two—I made baked spaghetti with sausage, and there is the Caesar salad I'm making, here. There's also breadsticks baking, and a pitcher of lemonade in the refrigerator."

"And here, I thought you lived exclusively on Chinese takeout." Olivia joked. "I'm impressed, though, Alex—it smells good."

Beside Olivia, Sophia coughed, "Married!" in a pointed tone.

"One day, kid," Olivia chuckled. "But not yet."

"Although we both know you've got a crush on Casey."

Promptly, Sophia turned red and changed subjects. "Alex, where are Lucy, Melissa, and Noah?"

"In the nursery—come on."

Alex wiped her hands on a clean dishcloth, turned the temperature down on the oven and beckoned to the Bensons to follow her.

Melissa saw them first and over from a block tower that she'd just finished making for Noah.

"Mama, she cried, hugging Sophia around the waist. "Today was the best! I'm so happy!"

Sophia turned to mush as she hugged her. "That's wonderful, and I'm so happy for you!"

"Come see Lucy and Noah! I love them!"

Sophia let Melissa lead her by the hand to just across the room, where Noah was sitting, absorbed in his blocks and perched on Lucy's lap. She sat across from them and introduced herself to Lucy. The two of them got along well, and when it came to Noah, it took a few moments to realize that Sophia was there.

Olivia watched from the doorway with Alex from the doorway as Lucy stood Noah on his legs.

"Come on, buddy." Lucy cooed. "Will you do say hi to Sophia?"

Bashful all of a sudden, Noah took a few tentative steps towards his big sister.

"Hi." he said shyly.

Remembering how on the way over, Olivia had informed her that Noah wasn't much of a talker, Sophia felt proud that he'd spoken to her at their first meeting.

"Hey, little man. I'm Sophia." she pointed to herself in indication and then gently held a hand to Noah's chest. "I'm your sister."

Noah knew this because Olivia had shown him Sophia's picture, but it was blowing his mind that she was actually there.

In a sign of sincere affection, he giggled, and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before throwing his arms around her neck in a hug. Olivia felt herself turning into mush as she watched her children interact with each other; she never thought that this would happen, and now that it was, it was beginning to make her feel more emotional than she'd been expecting.

Thinking quickly, Alex reached in Olivia's pocket and pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the scene for minute.

"Lucy," Alex called out as she put Olivia's phone back. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?"

Lucy glanced at her watch. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's my nana's eightieth birthday, and we're having birthday party for her, so I should get going."

"Alright. Then we'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia beckoned to her. "Come on, and I'll pay you."

Sophia made to follow Lucy when she got up, so she could pay her for watching Melissa, but Olivia intervened.

"We'll take care of this for you until you're back on your feet, Sophia. Don't worry."

"Okay, mom. Thanks."

She watched as Olivia, Alex, and left the room, and she watched also as Melissa hurried along in their wake, wanting to see Lucy off. That just left Sophia and Noah.

The pregnant woman got to her feet and held a hand out to her brother. "Come on, baby boy."

He took her hand and smiled up at her. "Love you!"

Sophia returned the smile and gave Noah's fingers a gentle squeeze. "I love you, too."

* * *

Dinner went by in a blur, and before she knew it, it was time to get Melissa ready for bed.

After she was completely ready, she took Melissa into the spare bedroom down the hall. It was an office Olivia kept for herself, but it had a rocking chair in it, which would definitely aid in the next part of getting Melissa to fall asleep.

"Sing, mama." Melissa said around a yawn. "Please?"

"Okay, baby girl." Sophia began to rock back and forth, even rubbing Melissa's back in soothing circles. "You just get comfy."

Melissa nodded and relaxed into her mother's hold as she relaxed into her hold as she began to sing a lullaby to her.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look at window, darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold on to this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Unbeknownst to Sophia, Olivia was watching from the doorway. Noah was already down for the count, and she just wanted to see how Sophia and Melissa were at the end of the day. She didn't expect to see Sophia singing a lullaby to Melissa, much less one about better days. Olivia recognized the song from The Hunger Games, but she'd never heard it anywhere else. She was also dazzled because as it turned out, Sophia had a very beautiful singing voice.

Olivia left quietly and found Alex on one of the sofas in the living room. She had her laptop out on and made to show Olivia what she was looking at, but she didn't get far.

"Hey, babe! I—"

Alex's words ended in a moan when Olivia gave her a smoldering kiss on the lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Alex wanted to know when they drew apart.

"I just heard Sophia singing a lullaby to Melissa, and it was a very nice one. They both looked so content, Allie. Noah was even talking earlier—I think Sophia is his Kryptonite. They already adore each other."

"And Noah isn't much of a talker, is he?" Alex mused. "What are _you_ saying?"

"The family has grown in leaps and bounds, and I'm just so glad that I can share all of it with you and that you're part of it."

"There's nobody else I'd rather have a family or a future with than you."

The second the words were out of her mouth, Alex burst into giggles and set her laptop on the table in front of the sofa. A smile graced her lips as she rested her hands on her baby belly and began moving them around in a methodical manner.

"Oh, I wish you could feel this, Via—the baby woke up when we kissed, and now she won't stop wiggling!"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "We're getting another daughter?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know yet, but it feels like it."

"Baby girls are fun." came a new voice.

They looked up to see that Sophia had returned and was easing herself onto the couch, stretching out and propping herself up with pillows.

"But I imagine toilet training a boy would be easier."

"We've got awhile yet before we have to tackle that with your brother." shuddered Olivia. "Hey, where did you go earlier when Captain Danforth showed up?"

"How _did_ that go?" Alex asked, having only heard in a text that it had happened. "How did things go with _Elliot?"_

"Ooo! I want to know, too!" Sophia said quickly. "Tell us your thing, and I'll tell you mine!"

"Sounds fair." Alex agreed.

Olivia rolled her eyes: if Alex and Sophia were already playing off each other like this, then she was going to be in trouble when they figured out how to gang up on her.

"Long story short: Elliot and I have decided to be grown-ups while we work on the case because there is no way that our squads won't cross now. We're going to work on mending our bridges because after a long talk, during which he let me vent a lot of my emotions, we apologized to each other. As far as Captain Danforth goes, it's going to be a 'grin and bear it' because she's on her way out of the unit and on her way to the homicide unit in Birmingham."

"This is going to be fun…" Alex muttered.

"Why?" Sophia said.

"It probably has something to do with the 'job shuffling' she mentioned to me earlier but hasn't elaborated on yet." Olivia told her.

Both Bensons looked looked expectantly at Alex, who immediately protested, "Hey! Wasn't Sophia supposed to share a thing?"

"But we're having _family_ sharing time." Sophia said coyly. "Whatever you have to say sounds like it goes first in the chronological order before mine."

Speaking mostly to Olivia, Alex answered, "Rafael will be around for this case, but Casey and I are going to tag-teaming with running point."

Olivia's heart sank a little. "He's moving, huh?"

"To Iowa, so he can look after his sister and her family because they're seriously struggling right now."

"If he's leaving, then where exactly does this put you and Casey?"

At this, Alex beamed. "She's coming back from the arson unit, and I'm coming back from the homicide unit: she's going to be the lead SVU prosecutor again, and I'm going to resume the role of the SVU bureau chief."

Olivia hugged her girlfriend and kissed her. "Oh, that's wonderful, Alex! I'm so happy for you, and for Casey!"

From the couch, Sophia said, "We're happy, too."

Olivia and Alex looked over at Sophia to see that she had pulled a pair of tiny Velcro baby shoes decorated with elephants from a bag beside the couch and set them atop her bump.

"Well, thanks." Alex chirped before motioning towards the shoes. "Where did those come from?"

"This is what I did when Captain Danforth showed up—I went to the hospital gift shop. Leaving at the same time as her arrival is just a coincidence."

"Then are the shoes for your baby, or for Casey's?"

"Hers—they're a thank you gift for the flowers and the stuffed elephant she gave me at the hospital."

"Aww." Olivia cooed. "That's adorable, and she's going to turn to mush, but it's okay to say—you just want a reason to see her again."

"We know that you have a huge crush on her." Alex tacked on, cheekily.

Sophia turned red immediately. "Well, I'll be seeing a lot more of all of the Novaks, actually."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"I stopped by the Novak family flower shop today, and I ran into Violet and Abigail."

"Violet is Casey's mom, and Abigail is the youngest Novak sibling, right?"

Sophia nodded. "Violet told me that Casey called her, and without mentioning the specifics, mentioned that things happened that put me out of a job."

"Does Violet know the specifics now?"

"Yeah, she does, so she offered me a job at The Watering Can… and I said yes. I start on Monday, and I even mention the rest of the Novaks, too, because all of them but Casey do flowers. Violet invited me to stay for tea, and when I did, Senior, Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, and Savannah came back from their deliveries within the hour."

"Did they welcome you into the family?"

"Uh-huh, and I love them all very much."

"Call Casey already!" Olivia and Alex cried in unison.

"I will, I will!" Sophia laughed nervously before tilting her head to the side, watching Alex as she stood. "Where are you going?"

Alex crossed the room and gave Sophia a motherly kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm proud of you, too, for getting a better job, and for it being with the Novaks; they're all really good people. This deserves something special—hang on."

Sophia grinned, feeling very light because she adored Alex and they got on very well with each other, but the comment about being proud was the first genuinely maternal thing that Alex had said to her. In Sophia's eyes, Alex had just earned the role of 'second mother' in her book.

Her biological mother's voice jarred her thoughts. "I'm really proud of you, too, Sophia Rose."

"Thanks, mom." she grinned bashfully. "Do you know what Alex is up to?"

"Not a clue.

It became very clear what Alex was up to when she returned with a tray bearing three plates of chocolate cake slices and all the fixings for a very nice post-dinner snack.

Alex arranged everything on the coffee table and said to Sophia, "I remembered that your birthday was this week, and when I was out shopping, I thought I'd get something for you, me, and Olivia to celebrate."

Sophia set the baby shoes aside and sat up, accepting a slice of cake when it was passed to her. "Thanks, Alex. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

Alex grinned. "You're quite welcome."

* * *

When dessert was finished and everything had been cleared away, Sophia joined her mother in online house hunting.

At one point, Sophia changed the subject, wanting to test out a theory she had.

"Alex, when were you going to tell me that you're pregnant, too?"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "It's an IVF baby, and I told Olivia yesterday, but how did you know?"

"Even if you weren't showing, I still know a pregnant belly when I see one." Sophia winked. "When are you due?"

"April first, actually."

"Well, how about that? I'm due on April first, and so is Casey."

Sophia looked over at Olivia with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

Olivia didn't answer, instead commandeering Alex's laptop and looking at the real estate listings again. Clearly, she was avoiding the question, but Sophia and Alex could see that she was blushing.

"Hey, what about this one?" Olivia said suddenly. "There's enough room for all of us, and it's on Seventy-Fifth!"

"No!" Sophia said loudly.

The other two stared.

"Casey lives on Seventy-Fifth." Sophia quickly explained.

Now Alex was the one to smirk. "Now you know where she lives—just how cozy _are_ you two?"

"I—"

Sophia was about to answer when her phone rang.

Olivia grinned like the Cheshire Cat at her daughter. "That's her, huh?"

"Yep."

"Answer her!"

Sophia did, immediately smiles. "Hey, Casey! What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you are—my mom called and said that you're starting at The Watering Can."

To push Sophia's buttons, Olivia called out, "Sophia, there's a few more places for sale over there—should we keep looking?"

"Oh, my God, mom!" Sophia hissed as she stood. _"Really?_ Could you _not?"_

On the phone, Casey laughed. "What's Olivia saying?"

"She and Alex are looking for bigger places to move to, and they keep suggesting your specific neighborhood."

"You live with a pair of weird people, Soph."

"Don't I know it, Red."

By this point, Sophia was heading towards the study for privacy. She was was trying to keep her voice down because she didn't want to wake the little kids, but it was hard because Casey had just cracked a very amusing joke.

When the door was shut, Olivia and Alex turned to each other.

"One hundred bucks says that Casey is the first one to say 'I love you' by Christmas Day." said Casey.

Olivia shook Alex's hand to seal the deal. "You're on, but come what will or come what may, though, those two are going to end up married to each other."

"Oh, absolutely."

"I'm glad we can agree on that."

Alex kissed Olivia's heck and pointed to the laptop. "Now how how about we keep looking for new places to live?"

And so they did.


	13. 1013

Life in the newly renamed Benson-Cabot household had changed in a drastic way.

Three days ago, it had just been Olivia and Noah, but then Alex had come back and was living with them now, upping the family to a family of three. A day later, Sophia and Melissa had also moved in, rounding the kin's number to five. It was hard to believe that in April, there would be two more people joining them. Even if Sophia and Melissa had moved in to their own place by then, there would still be seven people in the family.

Three years ago, Olivia had been totally alone, and now she had the woman she whom she knew she was going to marry, both of her children, a grandchild, a baby on the way, and even a second grandchild on the way. Olivia's heart was very full.

* * *

Olivia also realized, early in the hours of the next morning, that living with not only one but two pregnant women had its own unique set of challenges. Alex had morning sickness, yes, but it didn't occur as often as it had at the beginning of her pregnancy, prompting her to think that it was almost ever. On the other hand, poor Sophia was having a harder time of things because her morning sickness had a tendency to strike between five-thirty and six in the morning… _every_ morning. When it struck her at the Benson-Cabot house, Olivia and Alex woke immediately and tag-teamed to take care of her until she was feeling back to herself again. It made Sophia feel incredibly loved.

* * *

Once Olivia, Alex, and Sophia left their children with Lucy when she came to start her nannying, the trio rode down in the elevator to the main lobby of their building before going their separate ways—Sophia for the nearest subway entrance because she was going to take it to Manhattan Mall to look for sales, while Alex headed to her car so she could make the trip to her office building, just as Olivia headed a different subway line that would take her straight for the precinct.

She was only at her desk for five minutes when she received a call from Doctor Larom.

"Is this about Elizabeth Stabler?" Olivia asked after they'd exchanged pleasantries.

"Yes—she's awake, but has been in quite a bit of distress."

"Was she raped?"

"We still don't know because she won't say anything like that, but I'm suspecting that she was."

Olivia felt sad for Elizabeth, but she still kept it together. "What about her leg? Did the swelling reduce?"

"Yes, and she won't need surgery, but she will be outfitted for a plaster cast later." the doctor sighed. "I understand that she is Detective Stabler's daughter, but I also understand that you and he parted ways in 2011. Yesterday, I heard through the grapevine that he came for a visit to see his daughter after she was admitted here, and that in the process, he ran into you and your team."

Olivia nodded even though her friend couldn't see her. "Yes, and his partner, Yardley Chung was with him; she's nice enough, but she's young and a bit of a greenhorn. Are you asking about my objectivity, or where I stand in rank as compared to my old partner?"

"Both, but I'm asking from a purely professional standpoint."

"I can be completely objective with him—you have my word, Jane. I outrank Detective Stabler now, but he technically belongs to the Queens Narcotics Unit. Our units are working together at the moment because of a case that we're working on."

"Okay. Thanks for helping me get all of that straight, lieutenant."

"You're welcome. Is Elizabeth sociable, all things considered?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll come down there with Detective Rollins right now." Olivia decided, already getting up and regathering her jacket and scarf. "Will you pass the message on to Elizabeth?"

"I will. What about Detective Stabler and his partner?"

"I'll call him, don't worry. See you see soon."

Doctor Larom bid her goodbye and hung up.

Olivia pocketed her phone, and making sure she had everything she needed when going out into the field, she headed out into the bullpen. Amanda, Fin, and Carisi all saw her and let out a collective sigh.

"We just got here, lieutenant!" protested Fin.

"I know, I know, but I just got off the line with Doctor Larom—she said Elizabeth is awake."

Amanda stood so fast that her chair almost fell backwards. "I'm ready to go!"

Olivia arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Everything okay, Rollins?"

"Jesse has colic, and she didn't start up until after my aunt stopped by for a visit last night." Amanda confessed. "Then the sitter had to take a raincheck because her boy came down with the chicken pox."

"But who has the baby _now?"_

"Aunt Amanda."

"And this morning, you're just itching to go out and be a detective?"

"Yes."

Olivia made a sweeping motion with her arm. "Then let's roll."

* * *

At the hospital, Olivia and Amanda found Doctor Larom very quickly. She led them back to Elizabeth's room, where they found Elliot and Yardley, both of whom were dressed in regular clothes this time and sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the hallway.

"I'll leave you four to do what you have to," the doctor said. "But I need one of you to page me after Elizabeth gives her statement."

"Will do." Olivia told her. "Thank you."

When she left, Olivia and Amanda looked at Elliot and Yardley expectantly.

"What?" Elliot squawked.

"When was the last time you saw Elizabeth?" asked Olivia. "Kathleen wasn't specific, but she made it sound like you and Yardley go undercover a lot."

"She isn't wrong. The last time I saw my family was over a month ago because of an assignment."

"We're technically still under now, but things are almost done." added Yardley.

"Is your case related in any way to this one?"

"It isn't, but we aren't jeopardizing anything by being here."

Amanda spoke to her. "Yardley, how old are you?"

Amanda could see easily that Yardley was the youngest of them, and that she was feeling nervous. The blond understood very well about being the youngest in a professional setting because she was the youngest on the squad. Even Carisi was two months older than her.

"I'm twenty-three, and I have a third grade rank, but I'm still only a month older than Elizabeth and Richard. He's indifferent about that, but she's never taken kindly to it."

Olivia turned to Amanda and tagged her. "Come on, Rollins. It's you and me."

Amanda bobbed her head. "Right behind you, lieutenant."

The partners entered Elizabeth's room, and while Amanda busied herself with closing the blinds, Olivia approached Elizabeth's bed.

"Elizabeth, it's Olivia."

Though she'd been cleaned up since being found in Central Park, Elizabeth still had a visible number of cuts and bruises that were peeking out from underneath her hospital garb and hardware. The only extra thing that Olivia noticed was that Elizabeth's damaged leg was in a splint and propped up on pillows.

When Elizabeth heard the other woman's voice, she turned her head in her direction and gave her a small smile. "Everything's all fuzzy because I can't see without my glasses, and they're broken, but I'm really glad you're here. I'll do anything to help."

Olivia smiled, relieved that Elizabeth was being so cooperative. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being on the ambulance, and that you were there. Did you find me?"

"No. That, uh, was my daughter."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "You have a kid?"

"Two, actually. My firstborn is named Sophia, and she's only two years older than you."

"How did she know I was gone?"

"She didn't—she found you by chance in Central Park West. It was Kathleen who came to me because she wanted help looking for you; she was really worried, sweetheart."

Elizabeth made a sad face. "The last time I saw her, we fought. Does she know I'm here? Does the rest of my family?"

"Yeah, they do, and your dad is out in the hallway with Yardley."

"Oh… I haven't seen either of them for over a month—are they back because of me?"

"They are, but they're working with the SVU to solve the case."

Elizabeth looked inquisitively at her. "Do you run the place now?"

"Mhm. I also know that the person who hurt you is the person we've been looking for in the first place."

Trying in vain to avoid the subject, Elizabeth looked in Amanda's direction.

"Who are you?" she called.

"I'm Detective Amanda Rollins." the southern belle answered as she came to stand beside her CO. "I'm Olivia's partner."

"And you want to know what I remember about the park?"

"That, and if you were raped."

"I remember everything, and yes… I was raped."

"Will you tell us what happened?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "Is my dad still in the hallway?"

"He is. Do you want me to get him?"

"No. Does he know yet that I was…?"

"He doesn't, but I'm sure he'll know before the end of the day."

Elizabeth became crestfallen, but conceded her defeat and turned in Olivia's direction."Has this ever happened to you?"

"No," Olivia admitted. "Eight years ago, something happened on the job, and I came pretty damn close to being raped. And then three years ago, I was taken against my will by a madman, and I was beaten and tortured."

"It happened to _me."_ Amanda said softly. "It was some years ago, before I came to New York."

"Was he a stranger?"

"No."

"Was he caught?"

"Yes, and he is never, ever getting out. If you tell us what happened to you, we will work very hard to make sure that we catch the man who did this to you."

Amanda's words were spoken with such sincerity and what Elizabeth realized was motherly affection, that she immediately found herself placing her trust in the women beside her.

"Do you all know about what happened to my mom, and what she did to us?"

"Yes." Olivia said. "We know about Diane, too. We met her. Kathleen also came to tell me that she swore she saw Satchel DiMaggio."

Elizabeth sighed. "Then Kat also probably said that Satchel is the one who killed my mom and her boyfriend."

"Yes, again. Satchel also happens to be the guy we're looking for, and Sophia is his ex-wife."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment. "Does she know he's bad?"

"Yes, but they divorced before he went bad, and she had no idea what he was up to until I told her. She's genuinely horrified by what he's done."

"Okay." Elizabeth said, taking the information in stride. "Then I won't hold anything against her."

Olivia felt another wave of relief. "There's just one other thing I should mention before you keep going."

"Like what?"

"Satchel's real name is Gunner."

Elizabeth shivered. "At least he didn't _have_ a gun. He just hit me with his fists."

Olivia and Amanda sat in the chairs at Elizabeth's bedside.

"Will you tell us what happened?"

"Yes. It goes like this…"

And so Olivia and Amanda listened as Elizabeth described her attack in detail.

"What scares me the most," Elizabeth said when she finished. "Is that he beat me up because I didn't respond kindly to him hitting on me when he saw me in the park. I also think that he has an agenda."

"That's no small claim, considering the other things he's done." Olivia said warily. "What makes you say it?"

"I know this happened yesterday, but before he knocked me out, he actually said, 'Now that I'm done with you, it's time to go find my wife.' Aren't Gunner and Sophia divorced?"

"They are."

Panic mounted in Elizabeth's chest. "If Gunner gets her, it'll be all _my_ fault because I didn't try harder to stop him!"

Amanda immediately moved in to comfort Elizabeth, while at the same time, Olivia's phone rang. Moving quickly, she stepped out into the hallway to take the call.

It was Fin.

"What is it?" she asked. "Elizabeth just gave her full statement."

"Captain Dansforth just showed up here with her second in command, and we've just gotten reports that Gunner DiMaggio has been spotted in the park. Carisi and I are headed over there to check things out."

"Good call. You and Carisi keep heading there, and I'll come back to the station-house. I'll get Alex, Casey, and Barba in on the loop ASAP, too." Olivia decided. "Tell Dansforth for me?"

"Okay, lieutenant. I can do that."

When Olivia hung up, she extracted Amanda from Elizabeth's room and held a gathering in the hallway with her, Elliot, and Yardley.

"What's happening?" Elliot asked.

"Captain Dansforth is at SVU, looking for me, and she's with her second in command."

Elliot and Yardley groaned.

"Captain Charlotte Dansforth is a drill sergeant,and her partner, Ernest Jeffers, is basically her protégé." Yardley explained. "What else was that call about?"

"Gunner DiMaggio has been spotted in Central Park."

"Oh, God." Amanda said softly. "Are Fin and Carisi on their way to the park now?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I'm going back to the station-house to meet Dansforth and Jeffers, but I need for you to go with Elliot to the park now."

"I understand."

Amanda left with Elliot very quickly.

That left Olivia with Yardley.

"That leaves me to do the rape kit with Elizabeth, huh?" Yardley guessed.

"Yes, and I need for you to ask for Doctor Larom when I leave here so she can get the procedure started. I also need you to get in touch with Kathleen and tell her to come down here, pronto."

"Do you know how to reach her?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever helped a sexual assault victim go through a rape kit?"

"No—I went straight from the Academy to Narcotics. Elliot has been my first partner. Ever."

Olivia felt her heart tighten with emotion as she flashed back to 1999, and she'd been the newest member of the SVU squad at the Sixteenth Precinct. She'd technically been trained through her probationary phase at the Fifty-Fifth Precinct under Karen Smythe, but the SVU had been a brand new world. Elliot had been there, showing her the ropes; they'd been ride or die for twelve years, and she had adored him and thought of him as her teacher. Had she really been as bright and shiny as Yardley was now? Her beginnings in the SVU felt like another lifetime ago.

"I understand the emotions that come with having Elliot as a partner—he was mine for twelve years, and I met him when I was young, too." Olivia gave Yardley's shoulders a gentle squeeze and nodded towards her pregnant middle. "What are you expecting to have?"

Yardley framed her bump with her hands. "This is Emily. My wife is carrying her sister, Aubrey. They'll be here in four months, and we're so excited to meet them."

"Those are very beautiful names, and I'm sure that Emily and Aubrey will grow up to be strong and healthy. Go use that motherly love you feel towards your daughters with Elizabeth. It'll make things go easier."

"Do you have kids?" Yardley asked before she could stop herself.

"I have a twenty-five year-old daughter named Sophia, and a two-year-old son called Noah. My girlfriend and I also have a baby on the way, and we have grandchildren, too. There aren't enough words in the world to say how much I love my children and my grandchildren. I would move mountains for them, Yardley. Mountains."

The detective made a nervous humming noise and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm a very patient person, and I've been Elliot's partner for a few years now, but Elizabeth has always been jealous of me because of how much time I spend with her dad. This case, and the undercover one are my last with the NYPD, and then my wife and I are moving to Spokane. I don't want to leave with Elizabeth having a low opinion of me."

"I know exactly how you feel." Olivia told her. "Kathy was like that about me, and so were Maureen and Kathleen, to a lesser degree. You are going to be fine—patience is key, and I have a feeling that after today, Elizabeth will totally change her tune about you."

Olivia's words gave Yardley the confidence she needed because she squared her shoulders, turned and headed straight into Elizabeth's room.

Confident in her own right that Yardley had her part of the situation under control, Olivia left, preparing to head back to the precinct, although she found herself wishing that she could have gone out into the field with Amanda and Elliot.

* * *

 ** _THE RAMBLE/BOW BRIDGE_**

 ** _CENTRAL PARK_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

Gunner DiMaggio didn't have a lot going for him in life, what with all the criminal activity he had under his belt, but he'd always felt that with being well over six feet tall, and having a frame that was both muscular and lanky, this was what enabled him to move places quickly—or in this case, run.

After his attack on Elizabeth, Gunner had fully intended to find Sophia so he could finish what he'd started, but he was delayed, thanks to a rain pour that lasted most of the afternoon and into the night. By the time he got going the next morning, he found that every lamp post and notice board in the park was plastered with his picture. His mission immediately became getting out of Central Park undetected, and only that.

Gunner just hadn't banked on anyone recognizing him, even in spite of the posters—because New Yorkers were renown for the 'Hear no evil, see no evil' attitude—and he certainly hadn't counted on a whole platoon of park officers and NYPD SVU cops chasing him through the woods of The Ramble and out to Bow Bridge.

Fin and Carisi were in the lead, with Elliot just behind them and Amanda bringing up the rear.

Amanda was nearly to the pavement by the water when she tripped over a random upturned tree root and fell the wrong way.

"Elliot!" she cried out, eyes immediately watering with pain. "Elliot!"

He doubled back, and when he saw her, he immediately holstered his gun and sat on the ground beside her.

"What happened?" he asked as he helped her sit up. "Trip over a gopher hole?"

"A tree root, actually." Amanda let out a puff of air and then a whimper as she felt a strong throb of pain. "Lame, huh?"

"I've seen worse, believe me, and most of it's because I've got five kids. Let's have a look."

Gingerly, Amanda extended her injured leg and winced only a little bit as Elliot maneuvered her pant leg and sock to exposing her ankle.

"Well, the good news is that your ankle is definitely sprained, but not broken."

Amanda was breathing heavier now, but only because she wanted to scream. "What the hell is the bad news if that's the good news?"

"I don't know how sprained it is."

Amanda swore and then frowned, suddenly feeling foggy.

"Hey, stay with me, Amanda." Elliot patted her cheek when she started fading on him. "Olivia will kick my ass herself if she finds out you fainted."

Amanda tried even harder to focus. "We can't have that…"

Try as she might, though, Amanda fainted clean away.

Elliot pulled his radio from his belt and pressed the talk button, although instead of talking into it, he yelled into it.

"1013,1013! Officer down in Central Park! I repeat, 1013!"


	14. Sophia And Amanda

As Fin and Carisi arrested Gunner and dragged him off, Elliot stayed with Amanda, waiting for help to arrive. When it did, he'd just seen her ambulance off when his phone rang.

Olivia's name was on his Caller ID.

She spoke without any preamble when he answered.

"El, I need you and Amanda back here, pronto. Fin and Carisi are on their way here with Gunner DiMaggio."

 _"I_ can come back, no problem, but that's going to be easier said than done for Amanda."

"What? Why? She's as good as my baby, and if that son of a bitch hurt her…"

"Actually, Amanda hurt herself."

"What?" Olivia yelped. "How?"

"I didn't see it happen because she was running behind me a ways in The Ramble, but she sprained her ankle pretty badly, tripping over a tree root."

"Is she on her way to Mercy?"

"Uh-huh. Do you still want me to come back?"

"Yes, I do. Dansforth and Jeffers are still here, in the kitchen, to be exact. It would be a good idea if you showed your face here since you officially answer to them." Olivia decided. "Can you get hold of Yardley?"

"Mhm. Is she with Elizabeth? I've put the pieces together about why my kid wound up in the hospital."

"Yardley is with Elizabeth, yes, and she's overseeing the rape kit. Make sure she touches base with Maureen or Kathleen so one of them can trade places with her when she's done with Elizabeth. Tell her to get back here, ASAP after that."

"Got it. Did Elizabeth already disclose?"

"She did, so there's no reason to bring her here."

"Noted. What about Amanda?"

"I'm going to make some calls, but don't worry—I'll make sure she isn't alone."

"Okay, Olivia. See you soon."

"See you soon." she echoed.

When they hung up, Olivia's next call was to Doctor Larom, proposing an idea she'd thought of. Surprisingly, she didn't have any objections and even volunteered to help.

After that, Olivia's next call was to Sophia.

"Hey, mom!" chirped the younger woman. "What's up?"

"I'm going to preface this call by saying that if you follow through on what I'm about to say, Alex and I will owe you a free night of babysitting, so you and Casey can get over yourselves and go on a date."

"You're on. What's happening?"

"Amanda just tripped over a tree root while in pursuit of Gunner, and she sprained her ankle pretty badly, from what I hear. Where are you?"

"At the Manhattan Mall. I just finished eating."

"I need you to get over to Mercy now, and look for Doctor Larom, okay? She's going to take you to be with Amanda, and I want you to stay with her until one of us comes."

Sophia gathered her things from the empty food court booth she'd been sitting in and started heading for the nearest exit.

"I understand, mom."

"Good girl. I'll make sure you know when someone is coming."

"Alright. See you later."

* * *

An Uber ride and one escort later, Sophia was at Amanda's room door. Amanda was in standard hospital clothes and hooked up to a few things that were keeping track of her vital signs. For good measure, she was even hooked up to a short-term IV system that was boosting her electrolytes, and her damaged ankle was already being confined in a medical boot. Even still, Amanda looked sad and was just staring at the ceiling.

"Amanda?" Sophia called.

The blond turned at the sound of her name and sat up in her bed. When she saw her friend, she motioned for her to enter.

"Sophia? What are you doing here?"

Sophia entered her friend's room, sitting her things aside and closing the door before sitting in a chair at Amanda's bedside.

"Olivia sent me to look after you. I think everyone else is busy, and she just didn't want you to be alone."

"I'm glad for the company. Did she tell you what happened?"

"You tripped over a root and sprained your ankle." Sophia's eyes flickered towards Amanda's foot. "First Elizabeth's leg, and now your ankle. How are you, all things considered?"

"Achy and embarrassed. Getting _shot_ hurt more than this."

"Wait—you've been shot before?"

"Yeah." Amanda admitted. "It was three years ago, and I got hit in the shoulder. Morphine was my friend after the surgery that removed the bullet."

"Are you on morphine right now?"

Amanda nodded and indicated the IV equipment. "Yes, but even still, the pain is dull and _that's_ just irritating."

Sophia wrinkled her nose. "I've had my fair share of injury stories over the years, and only a _few_ of my scars I earned from doing something fun. One of the worst scars is from when _I_ was shot."

"Excuse me? Does anybody know?"

"Just you, for now. I'll tell Olivia and Alex eventually."

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen." Sophia sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "It was in my last foster home—my foster parents were arguing, and there was a gun involved. I was literally about to walk out the door for good because it was the week after my birthday, and I'd officially aged out."

"I take it your foster parents didn't care much for you, did they?"

"Just the money they made off me. That night, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So it was an accident… Where were you shot?"

Sophia rolled back her left shirt sleeve and pointed to a spot just below her shoulder."Here, and I still remember the doctors telling me that even though it was a through-and-through, if it had been any worse, I would have lost use of my arm; amputation would have been on the table. I do have a scar from where the doctors went in to remove the bullet, but I covered it with a tattoo."

Amanda saw 'Melissa' inked in fancy purple script in the spot her friend was indicating.

"And you chose to cover the scar with a reminder of something beautiful."

"Yep, and since Melissa is my firstborn, I decided after she was born that I'd get the names of any of her siblings inked on, too."

"Aww, that's really nice." Amanda grinned. "Hey, if you don't my asking, what happened after you got out of the hospital?"

"My foster parents pushed me and my things out of the car the night I arrived, but they never came back for me. Last I heard, they both got busted for owning an obscene amount of heroin that I never knew about. I was directed to a shelter that was run by nuns after I got out of the hospital, and I lived there while I healed."

"Rehabilitation?"

Sophia nodded. "The nuns encouraged me try different things that would help the rehabilitation process."

"Like what?"

"Drawing, painting, things like that. I still do both, and I knit and crotchet, too."

"Are you musically inclined at all?"

Sophia blushed. "The schools I went to all had strong music programs, and I discovered I can sing well. I've been able to develop my talent, and now I'm a mezzo-soprano."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks, Amanda. When it came to rehabilitation, I decided to learn how to play the violin, and I've been playing for eight years now."

Amanda grinned. "You know who else plays?"

"Do tell."

"Casey."

Sophia instantly turned beet-red. "She does? How do you know?"

"Casey Novak is my friend, too, but I'm not the one with a whopping crush—that's all _you."_

If possible, Sophia went redder. "How did you know _that?"_

"Intuition. Your face totally just gave you away, though."

Before Sophia could say anything, the door to Amanda's room opened to reveal Doctor Larom.

"Do you want me to leave to the hallway?" Sophia asked Amanda.

"No." Amanda said, feeling worried again. "I want you to stay. Please."

"Then I will."

Seeing that her patient was as pacified as she could be for the time being, Doctor Larom entered the room and approached the bed.

"I understand from these notes and from that boot that you've seen Doctor Murphy about your ankle?"

Amanda nodded. "She said she's confident that I can leave here today, and she also put my ankle in bindings under the boot."

"And what did she say about work and getting around?"

"Strict desk duty and no fieldwork at all until I'm completely healed. For mobility, she said I have to use a wheelchair and forearm crutches."

"Very good. I'll bring those things up for you within the hour." Doctor Larom became thoughtful. "You know, detective, I've been interacting with your squad since 1999, and out of all of them who have been through here for their own injuries, you are the most resilient one to date."

"Thanks, doc."

"Things could have been a lot worse—you should count your blessings, especially considering the baby."

Sophia felt her heart turn over in surprise, but she knew the surprise she was feeling was nothing compared to what Amanda was feeling at that moment.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Amanda stuttered. "I'm _pregnant?"_

Doctor Larom nodded. "Yes, and I thought you knew—I'm sorry for dropping this on you."

Already doing math to figure out how far along she was, Amanda nodded vaguely, so the the doctor spoke again.

"According to the blood work my nurse did, you're six weeks along. Is the father in the picture?"

"Yes, but we're not exactly together." Amanda spoke, but the words felt foreign on her tongue, heavy and thick. "Is the baby okay? I wiped out pretty hard."

Doctor Larom nodded again. "From what I understand, you were in and out of it on the ambulance ride over, but you also underwent an ultrasound because one of the paramedics had a hunch."

"But is the baby healthy?"

"Yes."

Amanda leaned back on her pillows and rubbed at her eyes with one hand, trying not to cry. Wanting contact, she held her free hand out to Sophia, who took her hand.

"What are you thinking, Amanda?"

"That I have a baby already, and she isn't even one yet."

"Do you want this new one?"

"Of course, because I want my daughter to have a playmate."

"Do you want to see the new one right now?"

Amanda shook her head. "Not yet. It's still a lot to process."

"I understand. I really do." Sophia patted Amanda's hand. "Anything else you need right now?"

"Jesse is on her way here here because my aunt is watching her, and I asked her to come stop by. Will you still stay?"

Sophia nodded. "Of course. I can't wait to meet them."

"They're going to love you."

Amanda turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Doctor Larom shook her head. "No. Do you know how close your aunt and your daughter are to the hospital?"

"They should almost be here, actually."

"Then I'll go keep an eye out," the doctor decided. "And send them here when they arrive."

"Thank you."

The doctor gave a bob of her head and showed herself out, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, Sophia said, "Is Dominick the father?"

"Yes, and he's my best friend." Amanda said honestly. "I'm not with Jesse's father, and he knows about her, but he was out of the country when she was born."

"Have they ever met?"

Amanda shook her head. "He hasn't even tried to see her. Dominick, on the other hand, has been looking after Jesse and I since I was about seven months pregnant. I adore him for it, especially because Jesse and I both almost died when I was in labor."

"But…?"

Amanda tapped her middle. "I don't know how he'll feel about this."

"At least he's a stand-up guy, anyway. Gunner walked away from us when I was barely even at the seven week mark." Sophia patted Amanda's hand again. "I think you're going to be fine, and that you and your kids are going to be happy."

Amanda offered her a smile, even though it was feeble. "Thank you, Sophia. I bet you weren't expecting anything like this when you woke up this morning, huh?"

"Definitely not, but I've already learned that when you roll with SVU in any way, you learn to expect the unexpected."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"I already had business here, anyway."

"What—"

Amanda began to ask what else it was that Sophia had to do, but she was interrupted by the arrival of her aunt, for whom she was named. The older Amanda was dressed for the autumn weather outside, but she was also dressed in a distinct bohemian style that Sophia found herself liking. Another thing she noticed was that the newcomer had a prominent streak of navy blue hair on the right side of her head, starting at her forehead and going all the way back. It was also clear that the younger Amanda had gotten her looks from this one because it was almost like looking identical twins, with the exception of one being slightly more aged than the other. Sophia was intrigued immediately.

The newcomer was pushing a stroller in front of her, and at once, Sophia saw a baby girl sitting up in her seat. She was dressed for the weather outside, but she had her little hands on the handlebars of the stroller for balance as she looked around at everything in the room, eyes wide with excitement. When she spotted Amanda on the bed, she immediately began babbling and clapping excitedly as she reached for her. This was Jesse.

The older Amanda greeted her niece as she entered the room, parked the stroller by the hallway window, and extracted Jesse, settling her on her hip.

Noticing Sophia, she approached her and held out a hand, saying, "You must be Sophia Benson."

"Yes," the brunette confirmed as she returned the handshake. "But how did you know?"

The older woman winked. "You came up in conversation last night. Amanda described your arrival as 'falling from the sky,' but she's always gotten her best colorful descriptors and euphemisms from me, her namesake."

Sophia started. "Wait—you're _both_ called Amanda?"

"Uh-huh. Pipsqueak was born when I was five, and her mother and I were so close at the time that she named her firstborn after me. Amanda's mother, Beth Anne, is my older sister, but since our family name is Blue, like the color, I took to calling myself that. Thirty-five years later, the name is just stuck now. Even my husband calls me Blue."

"But I bet the name helped when Amanda was little, huh? So she could tell the difference?"

"It especially came in handy when Beth Anne started raising me alongside her babies. That, however, is another story for another day."

She turned to Jesse, who had been waiting patiently in her arms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for waiting, baby girl. Let's go give you to mama now."

Jesse giggled, and Sophia watched as Blue set her on the bed.

"Hi, baby bird." Amanda greeted her daughter. "You been having a fun day with Auntie Blue?"

Jesse beamed at her mother and then crawled forward and proceeded to lean on her, arranging herself so that she was in a very comfortable reclining position. After that, she sucked on a thumb and closed her eyes, content and at peace with the world.

Amanda felt like her heart was going to explode with love and affection for her daughter, and as she pulled her daughter close in a hug, Jesse moved so that she had one ear against her mother's heart. Already asleep, Jesse had sought out her mother's heartbeat. In that moment, Amanda realized that she could also accept the baby that was growing inside her, too. Suddenly, she wasn't as anxious or worried anymore.

She gave Jesse a kiss on the top of her head and looked to the lone brunette in the room.

"Sophia?"

"Hm?"

"This is _my_ girl, Jesse Olivia."

Sophia lit up. "Did you her for my mom?"

Amanda nodded. "I did, because she's been a better mom to me than my own has ever been, and because she's always had my back, being my friend when I need one or else my good conscience to steer me away when I do something stupid. I want my own daughter to be strong, just like your mom is. Olivia is even Jesse's godmother, and I'm Noah's."

"Then I'd say all of that makes us bonded for life, then. I've always wanted a big sister."

Amanda just grinned and turned back to Jesse, showering her with affection. Blue fussed over both of them.

Sophia watched them, and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to both go hug Melissa, but also see Casey.

Puzzled by her feelings, Sophia didn't pay too much attention as she heard Amanda explaining her injuries to Blue. She did, however, jump when Blue raised her voice in surprise.

"You're _pregnant?"_

Amanda nodded and sighed. "It's complicated, and I'm going to talk to the father later."

"So it isn't Declan's?"

"No, and he lost his chance." Amanda nodded in Sophia's direction. "But Sophia's been here since just after I called you, and she's keeping me company until someone from the squad comes to get me. Sophia understands my situation firsthand."

Blue looked at Sophia with renewed interest. "You do?"

"Mhm—I have a three-year-old named Melissa, and she's getting a brother or sister in April. I'm divorced from their father and not on good terms with him, but I understand raising even one by yourself, like how Amanda's done with Jesse."

Blue looked from Sophia to Jesse and spoke in a motherly fashion.

"Are you two going to keep an eye on each other?"

"Yes." Amanda nodded.

"Absolutely," agreed Sophia. "And like I said, Amanda and I are bonded for life now."

Blue nodded approvingly and turned to her niece.

"Pipsqueak, I know Bethie turned on you and that Kim is of two minds about you and your squad, but I'm on your side and so are Zoltan, Jubilee, and Phoenix. Even Riversong will be happy just to meet you—she's been talking nonstop since we left Georgia last week about meeting her Aunt Amanda."

"Really?"

Blue nodded and gave Amanda's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Really. You've still got me, your uncle, and three cousins who love you and your kids unconditionally. Speaking of family, I expect to meet the rest of your _squad_ family before long, besides Sophia."

Hearing her name in reference to being part of Amanda's 'squad family,' Sophia perked up and started to say something, but she was interrupted by her phone lighting up, showing that she had a text from Olivia.

 _Carisi is on his way to sit with Amanda & sit with her. Tell her?_

 _Will do,_ Sophia sent back.

 _You alright?_

 _Just thinking about where to take Casey on a date & when :D catch you later_

Sophia pocketed her phone and looked over at the bed.

She hadn't even known Amanda for a week yet, and she's still seen her go through an extreme range of emotions already. Right now, seeing her happy with her baby girl in her arms and chatting with her aunt who adored her made Sophia relieved for her friend.

She'd wait to tell Amanda that Carisi was on his way.

But she'd only wait for a minute or two.


	15. New Developments

When Carisi arrived, Sophia and Blue quietly excused themselves for awhile. Blue even left Jesse with Amanda, mostly because she was fast asleep, and she didn't have the heart to move her.

Amanda was already glad for Carisi's company, and by the time it was just them and Jesse, she was growing amused because Carisi was getting hung up on Blue's name.

"So, is her name actually Blue?"

Amanda chuckled. "Yes, and no. Blue is her maiden name—her married name is Balthazar. By this point, Blue is a nickname that's just stuck, and I've been calling her that more than the name she was born with for my entire life."

"Blue Balthazar." Carisi tried. "That sounds cool. How is she related to you, again?"

"My mom is her older sister. Blue was five when I was born, and we've always been really close."

"Did she and her family just move here?"

"Uh-huh: they just came here from a place in Georgia called Valdosta, totally in the opposite direction of Atlanta, closer to Florida. Blue's husband is named Zoltan, and they have kids named Jubilee, Phoenix, and Riversong."

"How old are they?"

"Jubilee and Phoenix are nine months apart, and right now, they're both sixteen. Riversong is five, but I haven't met her yet because she was still in Blue's belly when I left Georgia."

"Those are some seriously cool names, but you still haven't said Aunt Blue's actual name yet."

"It's Amanda—I was named after her."

"That's cute."

Amanda smiled. "My mom and Blue are fifteen years apart, and my mom has always treated her like one of her own. They're so close that my mom gave me her sister's name."

Carisi held his hands up in the 'time-out' position. "Where were their parents?"

"Absent. There was a time when their parents were good to them, but they were eventually just absent." Amanda explained. "From the stories I've heard from Blue, there was always money for food, water, and electricity, but their parents were always in and out. My mom chose to raise Blue, even though she was still in high school, because they would have been split up, otherwise. This is probably when my mom cultivated her 'family doesn't forsake family' philosophy."

"How old was your mom when she had you?"

"Freshly turned twenty. Her birthday is the day before mine." Amanda shifted slightly on the bed as she felt her stomach turn a tiny flip. "I know it's hard to believe about my mom because you've met her and seen how put together she is, but she and Blue were born poor in a trailer park in Atlanta. They were there until she came into money from an uncle when she was eighteen."

"Did your mom adopt Blue?"

Amanda nodded. "My became her legal guardian ASAP, and she got them out, to a better part of the city."

Carisi was hooked on to Amanda's tale. "When did your parents meet?"

"Not long after my mom and Blue got to Atlanta proper. He isn't where the name Rollins came from, though."

"No?" Now Carisi was downright perplexed. "Was Rollins your stepdad?"

"He still is. My biological dad is—or was—a guy called Floyd-William Enos."

"Amanda, why are you talking about Floyd-William like he's dead?"

"Because for all know, that jackass could be—I haven't seen him since I chased him out after he stole a good chunk of her money… and ran off with another woman. I don't remember much about him anymore, but it's definitely still clear as day that he drank, smoked, and was a cocaine user."

"So good riddance, huh?"

"Yeah, exactly. My dad remarried when Blue was eighteen, I was thirteen, and Kim was eleven. Blue kept her name, but I was Amanda Coraline Grace Enos until then."

"What's your stepdad's name?"

"Benoît Rollins—he's Cajun French, but how he got to Georgia from deep Louisiana is another story. Compared to my mom, he isn't as bad… he's just always _busy_ because he runs a huge publishing house in Atlanta. The biggest one is there, but there are more throughout the country, and some in England and Ireland, too. There's also one a few blocks from here, come to that… ooo…"

Carisi snapped out of his reverie that Amanda had had him in. "What do you need?"

"Just push the button on the morphine line, please—Jesse fell asleep on me, and I can't reach it. We both know she turns into Princess Crankybutt if she gets woken up."

"I gotcha." Carisi found the morphine button and pressed it a few times for her before setting the device down in an area that was easier to reach. "How's that, babe?"

Amanda sighed blissfully as the pain ebbed away, but also because Carisi had called her her favorite pet name. She opened her mouth to start telling him about the baby in her belly, but she didn't get very far because the one in her arms had suddenly started whimpering, crying, and tossing and turning in her sleep.

Carisi moved in immediately, rubbing soothing circles on Jesse's chest and wiping her tears.

"You're okay, principessa. You're okay." Carisi told her. "Mommy and I are here to chase all your bad dreams away. Go back to sleep… There's a good girl…"

As if by magic, Jesse had fallen asleep again and was peaceful, even smiling.

Amanda looked at Carisi in awe. "Dominick Abramo Carisi, you never cease to amaze me. How do you _always_ get Jesse to fall asleep faster than I do?"

Carisi shrugged. "I've been a baby whisperer since… forever, but I'm glad I am one because it helps me love Jesse even more than I already do."

"You love Jesse?"

"I love her like she's mine. I always have." Carisi gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek and then looked at Amanda to see she was looking at him with joy, so he kept going. "I love _you,_ too, Amanda. _Very_ much."

Amanda felt very surprised by his words, but also incredibly loved and wanted. She also wasn't going to lie—she felt the same emotions that Carisi was currently expressing.

Carisi reached out and caressed Amanda's cheek. "You alright?"

"Oh, yes. I love you with all my heart, Dominick." she replied. "You just surprised me because nobody has loved me like you do… ever."

Carisi was floored by this. "Really? What about Nick or Declan, though?"

"Nick was complicated, and there was also the whole situation with his kids. By the time I _wanted_ to say something, he was already gone, anyway. About Declan—that was never love to begin with, and he hasn't once called to even ask about Jesse, let alone see her, so I've let him go, too. I don't want Jesse to grow up wondering about the man who fathered her, just like I wonder about the man who fathered me, though. You, though, you've been there for me since I told everyone that Jesse was on the way, and now that Jesse is in the world, you're there for her, too. There have never been enough words to say how much I love that about you, or how much it means to me."

Amanda beckoned Carisi closer, and when he leaned in, she kissed him.

"I love you." she said. "You're it for me forever."

Feeling as though he was floating on air, Carisi returned the kiss. "You're it for me forever, too."

Amanda smiled and then exhaled audibly, although shakily so. "I have a question for you."

Carisi leaned back in his chair. "Shoot."

"Do you have room in your heart for more kids besides Jesse?"

"Totally—I've always wanted lots of kids!"

"Well, Jesse is getting a brother or sister from us."

Amanda watched with baited breath as the pieces came together in Carisi's brain. When he got what she was driving at, there was no other expression on his face except for that of sheer joy.

"Amanda, is this _real?"_ he asked. "Are you telling me that you're _pregnant?"_

She nodded, feeling her heart and stomach both doing jumping jacks. "I'm already six weeks along, but this is totally real. What do you thi—"

But she didn't get a chance to finish the question because Carisi was kissing her again, and she knew nothing but peace, relief, love, and joy.

Sophia had been right—she and her kids going to be just fine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, Sophia and Blue were taking a stroll together, bonding. They'd hit it off when Amanda had introduced them, and after awhile on their stroll, they'd gotten to talking about their families and were getting along even more.

This proved to be very interesting.

"Blue," Sophia said as they walked along. "Is it alright if I ask you something about your marriage to Zoltan?"

"Of course."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since I was eight, and he was ten."

"How did you meet?"

"He was new in the neighborhood because his parents wanted a fresh start, so they moved from Budapest to Atlanta."

"Budapest?" Sophia parroted. "That's in Hungary!"

"Mhm, and because of my husband, Hungarian is my second language." Blue said, proud. "You know, had it not been for Amanda, I wouldn't have run into Zoltan in the first place."

"Even though I was eight, I still remember—my sister sent me outside because she was working on something for school and was trying to do as much work as could while her youngest slept."

"Kim, right?"

Blue nodded. "Beth Anne sent me outside to play, and Amanda asked to come, so I ended up looking after her that day. We were on a walk when Amanda saw the neighborhood bully picking on Zoltan, making fun of his accent because it was heavier at the time. I'd never seen him before, but Beth Anne had always told me that if she ever caught me bullying anyone or someone told her I was, she'd wash my mouth out with soap."

Sophia couldn't help laughing. "That's one way to parent—I'll admit that I've been unorthodox with Melissa over the years, I've never been as unorthodox with her as Beth Anne was with you. What happened after Amanda saw Zoltan?"

"I made sure she stayed out of the way, picked up a rock, and threw it at the bully."

Blue spoke so casually what Sophia was blindsided. _"What?!_ Where did it hit him?!"

"In the head. My aim was dead on, too. I told him that if he so much as looked at Zoltan the wrong way, I'd tattle. Rex never bothered Zoltan again."

"And you and Zoltan have been best friends ever since?"

"Yep."

"Did your sister punish you for throwing the rock?"

"No, actually. She was proud of me for protecting Zoltan, and she signed me up for softball." Blue smiled at the memories. "Zoltan and I have been together since we were fifteen and seventeen. Zoltan Balthazar is the love of my life."

"How long have you been married, then?"

"This Halloween makes twenty wonderful years."

"You got married on _Halloween?"_

"It's our favorite holiday, and it was Halloween when we met. Amanda was our flower girl."

"That's really sweet."

Blue nodded in agreement, then said, "Sophia, if I may—why are so curious?"

"I have a lot of new and wonderful friends, and my mom is even back in my life."

"But…?" Blue prompted gently.

"Except for one couple, and now also you and Zoltan, none of my new friends have even been together for an exceptionally long time. Even my own marriage failed. I'm curious because I want to know what it's like to be in a relationship or marriage that's lasted."

"I'll say this—mine and Zoltan's lives together have not been without trials, especially because there were some of his relatives that didn't approve of me and because our oldest kids have special needs, but we've always had each other's backs, even when we were at our lowest."

"And you've still remained."

"We're better people for it, too. Zoltan is my soulmate." Blue gave Sophia another curious look. "Have you found your person?"

Sophia gave a nervous laugh. "I just met her, and she's more than twelve years older than me, but there was definitely more than just a spark on the day we first met. I know she feels it, too, and even everyone else has noticed."

"What about Olivia and Alex? Are they on board?"

"They're over the moon—I, uh, have a crush on their best friend, and they know she makes me happy."

"Sounds like more than just a crush, my friend. What's her name?"

"Casey, short for Cassandra. She's pregnant, too, but with an IVF baby."

"Then just take it slow." Blue advised. "Maybe take her on a casual date?"

"Yeah, but to where?"

Blue laughed a real, genuine laugh. "You've lived in Manhattan for your entire life, and I just got here."

"Good point."

"Speaking of which…"

Blue stopped walking and pointed at area of the hall they were in, specifically at a sign that read 'PHARMACY' in all capital letters. This was where Sophia had needed to go, anyway.

Sophia bobbed her head. "I'll be right back."

Sophia's business in the pharmacy didn't take long, and when she was done, she was tucking something into the front of her bag.

"Look at this."

She held out her left wrist, showing of a new piece of jewelry. It was a generic medical alert bracelet, yellow in color and made of rubber, and it had the sign of the caduceus on the front. Blue supposed that the other side had the important medical information.

Upon examination, Blue asked, "Why do you have to wear it?"

"I was officially diagnosed on the day I met Casey, actually, and as it turns out, I'm allergic to a certain anti-seizure medication. I'm also allergic to roses. The doctor advised me to get a rubber bracelet, so I can at least have something to wear while I order a customized one. They were just out of stock."

"Until now?"

"Yep, and they sent me off with a catalogue just now so I can decide what to order." Sophia sighed as they walked along, but she was glad that Blue was easy to talk to, and that she was a good listener. "I was always healthy when I was younger… The problems didn't come until I was pregnant with Melissa. It feels like I took the hit for her and the baby, but if it means that they're healthy, then I can learn to manage these conditions."

Blue was quiet, listening, but when Sophia finished, she said, "All three of my kids have the same food allergy, and my oldest two have hearing loss and Type Two Diabetes."

"Really?"

"Truly."

Blue pulled something from the front of her shirt to reveal dog tags, also emblemed with a caduceus, and showed them to Sophia.

"I have the same allergies, and the same type of diabetes. No hearing loss, though." She tucked the dog tags away. "I'm in your corner, so call if you need someone to talk to. Does anybody know that you're different?"

"Besides the doctors and you, just you and Olivia, Alex, and Casey—"

 _DING!_

Sophia was interrupted by her phone.

"Oh, look at that." she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and examined the screen. "It's Casey."

Blue smirked. "What does she want?"

Sophia opened the text and read it, reporting, "She said the case is done, and she wants to know if I can meet her at the precinct."

"Did she gave a reason?"

"She also said she wants to take me to lunch."

"And there's the casual date." Blue said cheekily. "Let me see your phone."

Sophia handed it over and watched as with lightning speed, Blue typed a message, hit send, put the phone in lock-screen mode, sticking it in Sophia's purse when she was done.

"What did you say?" Sophia asked warily.

"Pretending to be you, I told Casey that you would love to go to lunch with her, but that you would let her know what was happening after you checked on Amanda." Blue checked her watch. "I'm still minding Jesse, so I go should collect her again, but I have to pick up Riversong from school soon, anways, and take her to a birthday party. We haven't even been in town for two weeks yet, and she's Little Miss Popular."

"How old is she, again?"

"Five, and loving life… and kindergarten."

Sophia shivered. "Melissa turns four in January, and then it's kindergarten the year after that."

"Your kid turning five isn't as frightening as you think."

"No? What did you guys do when do when Riversong turned five?"

"The story starts with her waking up with chickenpox, and then Zoltan and I finding out she'd passed it to Jubilee and Phoenix. A highlight of the day was Riversong sticking a Lego up Phoenix's nose while he slept; Riversong was bored, and she actually took a bet from Jubilee."

"What the hell happens in your house, Blue?" asked Sophia with a surprisingly straight face.

"I ask myself that every day."

"How did the day end, if it started with _chickenpox,_ but was highlighted by Riversong caving to a _bet_ from her sister?"

"It ended with her falling asleep on a giant stuffed panda bed that Phoenix and Jubilee had bought for her. She was also sporting a paper crown and a pair of disguise glasses glasses that she'd gotten from party crackers."

"What a little weirdo." Sophia laughed. "Will you fill in the blanks, though?"

"Oh, yes, but be forewarned—all of my kids are weird."

"I love them already. How does the story go?"

As they headed back to Amanda's room, Blue began to tell the story of how Riversong's fifth birthday had gone, and Sophia hung on to every word, completely enthralled.

She was also happy because she had a new friend.


	16. Backwards, Forwards

At the precinct, Gunner DiMaggio had been in police custody in interrogation, for over an hour and not said a word.

Olivia was watching him from the other side of the glass, but not alone. She had Captain Charlotte Dansforth and her CO, Ernest Jeffers from Queens Narcotics for company, along with Elliot and Yardley (the latter of whom who had just returned from watching over Elizabeth), as well as Fin, Barba, Alex, and Casey. For obvious reasons, Amanda was already gone, and Carisi had already left to go be with her.

Those who remained were stumped about to move forward with Gunner since he was being mindbogglingly quiet and calm, and were having a powwow about it.

Dansforth took advantage of the quiet and made a comment, although it came off snidely.

"I get that Gunner hasn't asked for an attorney but why are _they_ all here?"

By 'they,' she meant Barba, Casey, and Alex.

"We _have_ names, captain." Barba said, slightly irritated. "What's your point?"

Dansforth rephrased her thoughts. "Everybody knows how elite this particular squad is, Barba, and everyone _also_ knows of the longstanding history this unit has of 'coloring outside the lines.' Why are Cabot and Novak here if your squad already has you?"

"Because this is my last case with the SVU, and I couldn't imagine anyone better than Alex or Casey to replace me."

"Even though one left abruptly, and the other was disbarred?"

"Hey—Alex and I can hear you!" Casey cried. "I was reinstated _years_ ago, thank you, and I have a higher closing rate now than I did back then!"

Alex interjected, _"Excuse me,_ but I left because I got involved with something that was over my head, and it resulted in me getting shot in a drive-by shooting; I _had_ to leave! Elliot and Olivia were there when it happened!"

Dansforth looked at the pair in question. "You were?"

Elliot nodded. "If we'd been standing any closer, one of us would have also been hit. Alex left and stayed away because she had to for her own safety,"

"Neither Alex leaving, nor Casey's _temporary_ disbarment has affected their abilities to do their jobs—if anything, they are better now than when they first crossed my path." Olivia said authoritatively. "Back to the matter at hand, people: breaking Gunner DiMaggio and making him talk."

"Elliot and Jeffers both already had a run at him." Fin remarked, keeping track. "We all know I could break him, but I have an idea, lieutenant."

"No way are sending Yardley in, even if she is the closest to his age."

Yardley shivered. "And Rory wouldn't be too forgiving."

Olivia supposed that Rory was Yardley's wife.

"What's your idea, Fin?"

Dansforth realized it first. "He wants to send you or me in."

"Do you want to have a go, Charlotte?" Olivia asked.

Immediately, Dansforth shook her head and took a step back. "This one is all you, Lieutenant Benson."

"Because I'm Sophia's mother?"

"And because she looks just like you."

"It'll probably throw him for a loop." Fin chimed in, adding on an afterthought. "Look—he's pacing now."

They all turned to see that Gunner was pacing the interrogation room, bearing the attitude of a caged animal.

Olivia handed Elliot the file folder she was holding and headed towards the interrogation room door. "Well, here goes nothing."

They watched as Olivia entered the interrogation room and shut the door behind her. Gunner was on the other side of the room, still pacing, but he stopped when Olivia entered and stood with his back to a corner. Olivia immediately saw how Sophia must have once regarded Gunner as handsome, and the moment, he looked scared. But then Olivia remembered all of the horrible and reprehensible crimes that Gunner had committed, and she was all business.

She had to fight back a laugh when Gunner nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of her.

"Who the hell are _you?"_ he cried.

Olivia sat at the table, pointed at the chair opposite her, and barked, "Sit!"

Gunner obeyed, but only because he saw the resemblance between his ex-wife and the woman before him, and he found it both startling and unnerving.

"Oh, so you found your voice again, have you?"

"Who _are_ you, lady?" Gunner asked again.

"That's _Lieutenant Benson,_ to you." Olivia said coolly. "What's the matter, though?"

"Y-you look like my ex-wife."

"Well, I should hope so because I'm Sophia's mother."

"How does that work? She found you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, and I know exactly what you did to her, and also to Elizabeth Stabler, the woman from the park."

At this point, Gunner just had a one-track mind. "You must be where Sophia gets her temper from… I am so not taking a bat to _that_ beehive."

"Then just cooperate—we have you dead to rights on attacking Sophia and Elizabeth, and that's just for this case, alone."

"If I cooperate, I'll go to jail!"

"You really should have thought of that _before_ you raped my daughter, and _before_ you raped Elizabeth, who just so happens to be the daughter of someone very close to me!" Olivia shot back. "You also should have thought of that _before_ you killed Vincent Davis and Kathy Stabler!"

"How do you know about _that?_ I got off!"

And there's the first nail in the coffin, Olivia thought as she leaned forward on her hands and glared at Gunner, speaking in a tone of deadly calm.

"There's no statute of limitations on murder, and like I said, we have you dead rights on everything else. Why did you do what you did?"

Realizing that there was no way out, Gunner sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I killed Vincent because he refused to pay the money he owed me over the coke he scored from me. As for Kahty, I didn't even know her name at the time, but I _did_ know that I couldn't have any witnesses—at least I waited until she'd had that baby."

"But that still didn't stop you from going after Sophia, who is currently carrying _your_ baby, Gunner! Why did you go after her and Elizabeth? What drove you to hurting _them?"_

"Elizabeth was an opportunity too good to pass up, and Sophia just had to be taught a lesson."

"Why?"

From the other side of the glass, the others watched as Gunner DiMaggio sang like a canary.

"Well," Barba said in a 'that's that' tone. "He's confessing to everything—there won't even be a need to bring this to trial. Where are we sending him?"

"Attica." said Alex and Casey in unison.

Barba gave a nod of approval. "Then I'll go to my office and start making the necessary arrangements."

He left, with Fin trailing behind him, saying he was going back to his desk to start the process for Gunner to be brought down to booking.

That just left Elliot with Dansforth, Jeffers, and Yardley, and Casey and Alex. They watched as Olivia pushed a notepad and pen across the table to Gunner. She didn't leave until he started writing out his confession.

"Where did Barba and Alex go?" Olivia asked when she rejoined the others.

"Fin went to start the booking process," Casey supplied. "And Rafael just left to his own office to start making the arrangements for Gunner being brought to Attica."

Beside her, Captain Dansforth turned to her second-in-command. "You ready to go back to Queens?"

Jeffers nodded and looked at Elliot. "You coming, Stabler?"

"No." he decided. "I want to stay for awhile—I'll find my own way back."

"Alright, then."

Elliot looked at Yardley. "You should probably go, too."

"Okay. I'll catch you later."

When they, too, were gone, it was just Elliot, Olivia, Alex, and Casey, and all four of them were suddenly beset with extreme nostalgia.

"Okay," Olivia blurted. "Is anyone else besides me remembering the the last time all four of us were together in an official capacity?"

"Oh, yes."

"That time is forever burned into my brain because it was _about_ me."

Elliot and Alex had both given their answers, but Casey hadn't said anything because she was on her phone, texting. When she finished, she looked up to see the other three staring at her.

"What?"

"Texting, huh?" Elliot asked wryly. "Who?"

"Probably Sophia." Alex told him, just as wry.

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I did say she was off-limits until after this case, huh?"

Casey laughed. "Yes, you did, and yes, I did just text Sophia."

"Why?" asked the other three in unison.

"Because," the redhead sputtered. "I want to see her and talk to her!"

Amused, Elliot said, "What am I missing? Are Casey and Sophia a thing?"

Casey turned red and laughed nervously. "Technically, no, but I have a crush on her, and she's got one on me."

"It's more than that!" Alex and Olivia said in a singsong tone.

"Shut up!" Casey hissed.

 _DING!_

Casey's phone had gone off, signaling the arrival of an answer from Sophia.

"And what's she saying now?" Elliot wanted to know.

"That she'll be along within the hour because she wants to check on Amanda. She's also hanging out with Amanda's aunt." Casey reported as she sent back a reply and stuck her phone in her pocket. "What?"

The other three were just looking at her with cheeky, devilish grins, prompting Casey to roll her eyes and give a dejected sigh.

"You all would get along _very_ well with Junior, Ellington, and Tiffany—it's like you three have their exact personalities."

Elliot held his hands in a time-out position. _"Who_ are they?"

"Three of Casey's older siblings." Olivia supplied. "Siblings one, two, and five, if I'm remembering the order correctly."

"How many siblings does she _have?!"_

Casey grinned slyly. "There are eight of us, and I'm number six."

"You never said before that you have siblings."

"You just never asked."

Alex looked over to her girlfriend. "Liv, you and Elliot should go out for drinks later."

"Good idea." the lieutenant turned to her former partner and patted him on the shoulder. "Meet me for drinks at The Yellow Viper? Say, seven?"

"Okay."

"Good man." Olivia turned her attention to Casey. "Did you say Sophia's hanging out with Amanda's aunt?"

"Uh-huh. How big _is_ that family?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. Why? Do you know them?"

"Maybe. There's a Rollins that runs the Penguin Books publishing house a few blocks from the hospital. My family's been doing business with Penguin Books for twenty-five years, and my little sisters hare read a lot their books."

Curious, Elliot worked his way into the conversation. "And what does your family do?"

Casey sighed. "Maybe you should sit. It's kind of a long story."

* * *

"Wait." Elliot said when Casey finished telling the story of how The Watering Can had gotten started. "I get the part about Junior and Ellington getting lost and then staying put in The Plaza until Senior and Violet found them, but what does Ellington tripping have to do with it, again?"

"And was this before or after what you said your parents refer to as 'The Daffodil Incident'?" queried Olivia.

"I'm still trying to figure out the part you mentioned that involves Woodstock." Alex murmured. "If your parents were there, they had to have been kids. How old are you, again?"

Casey had told her friends the story of how The Watering Can had gotten started, and Elliot, Olivia, and Alex were all sitting in a row on the sofa, facing her, each looking some shade of confused. She'd warned them that the story was long, but she'd neglected to mention the perplexities it had come with. At least Sophia had been able to follow it.

"I—"

Casey grew distracted when she spotted out in the bullpen a group of people headed their way.

True enough, Amanda had returned, accompanied by Carisi and Sophia, the latter of whom was pushing a wheelchair that was currently laden down with Amanda's things. Ahead of her, was Carisi nervously spotting Amanda, who was hobbling along determinedly on her new forearm crutches.

When she entered Olivia's office, the lieutenant and her companions immediately vacated the sofa and helped Amanda get settled on it, with Elliot taking extra care, having felt that it was his fault she'd gotten hurt in the first place.

Olivia spoke when Amanda was as settled as she could be, all things considered. "Amanda, you're here! How were you able to leave the hospital already?"

"Because I'm indestructible."

"You're not wrong—in five years, you've gone through so much, and yet, you always bounce back and surprise me."

"I consider it a talent." Amanda winked.

Noticing Sophia hanging back a ways from the office, watching the scene by herself, Olivia excused herself and headed over to her.

"How are you doing, Sophia Rose?" Olivia asked her daughter. "I bet even a week ago, you weren't thinking that your life would be this complex, huh?"

"Oh, I still have complexities left that I haven't told you and Alex about yet." Sophia let out a gusty breath. "Gunner's in jail?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. He's on his way to Attica, as we speak, and he is never, _ever_ getting out. You're safe, and so are Melissa and the baby."

Sophia couldn't help it, but she burst into tears, simply overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment.

"I'm free to be with who I want to be with…"

Olivia nodded, wiping Sophia's tears for her. "Yes, and speaking of whom, turn around."

Sophia did, and she saw Casey standing there, holding a hand out. Just behind her, everybody else was paying attention to Amanda; they hadn't noticed that she'd even left.

The redhead stepped closer, taking Sophia's hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined as effortlessly as if they were on their own accord, and Sophia immediately felt all of her worries ebb away.

"You ready to get out of here, Starshine?" Casey asked.

Sophia gave Casey's fingers a gentle squeeze and then smiled at her. "Yes."

They both bid Olivia goodbye, and after that, there were lost in their own world as they made plans to leave.

Olivia watched them leave, but her heart was filled with contentment—everyone close to her was happy now, and with a job like hers, she'd come to learn that happiness and love were two of the most important things anyone could have in their life… even if they had to take the long was around to figure it out.


	17. Casey And Sophia Again

**LUNA'S CAFÉ**

 **2250 73rd AVENUE**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

So as to have Sophia's mind as free as possible from the SVU for the time being, Casey took her to a cafe near her townhouse that she frequented while prepping for trials and she needed a place to eat, or else to study old material, because that never hurt. Casey been going for so long, that all of the employees at Luna's Café knew her very well. When she and Sophia arrived, several of them greeted her in a friendly manner, and they had their orders taken care of quickly. The manager, a very motherly older Hispanic woman called Inez, also informed them that their orders were on the house that day. In Sophia's opinion, she'd felt like her day had turned around after she and Casey left the precinct together, but now she felt it even more, and they'd only been at the cafe for fifteen minutes.

"So," Casey said. "How are you?"

Sophia smiled. "Relieved. _So_ relieved. I can finally have the normal kind of life I've wanted since I was a kid."

"What does normal look like to you?"

"A nice place with lots of space, one or two more kids, time spent with my mom and her family, and… you."

Casey's heart jumped, and she felt herself becoming bashful. "I will most definitely be there, and for as long as you'll have me."

She reached across the table and held Sophia's hand in hers, placing a delicate kiss on the fingertips. Immediately, Sophia felt a shiver of desire go down her spine.

"I want you to be in my life for a very, very long time, Casey." she said. "The baby, too. I like you a lot, and when you're around, my heart is full."

 _"My_ heart is full with you, too." Casey kissed Sophia's fingers again. "I like you a lot, too, and I know that we haven't known each other for a long time yet, but nothing else has ever felt so right before. Do you understand?"

Sophia nodded, still a little dazed from the sensation of Casey's kisses. "Yes. I really do."

Casey beamed, pleased.

"You make me very happy, and Melissa asks for you every day, so I think you made quite an impression on her, too." In a daring move, Sophia kissed Casey's fingertips. "All I've ever wanted is a person who wants to be with me and my kids, and for that person to love us. I will accept your baby, too, Casey. I already do, and I'm excited to meet them."

Casey grinned, although she felt her heart hammering over how well this was going. "Really?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm even willing to call this our first date, as long as you're willing to go slow, considering all that's just happened."

"Oh, of course."

Nervousness finally gone, Sophia reached into her purse and pulled out the baby shoes that she'd shown her mothers.

Using her hands to make the shoes walk across the table, Sophia said, "Then these are the first gift to Baby Novak from Mama Sophia, or whatever we decide my name will be."

"These shoes are so cute!" Casey exclaimed in delight and surprise. "And are those elephants on them?"

"Yeah, because I think they're our thing now."

Casey nodded in agreement, although she also arched her back to accommodate the baby as she felt it flip. "The baby agrees with you."

"Does he kick yet?"

"N—wait, how did you know I've been thinking of the baby as a _boy?"_

"Violet told me about you, Scrappy, and the snapdragons."

Casey blushed. "Oh."

"Scrappy did the same thing to me, but… uh… I chose the baby's breath instead of the snapdragons. Violet didn't explain about the old wive's tale with gender prediction until after she saw what Scrappy did."

"So that means that we could very well be getting a baby boy _and_ a baby girl." Casey chuckled. "We both know about life with the female gender because you have Melissa, and you live with Olivia and Alex, and then my mom is _very_ much in my life, and I've also got Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, Savannah, and Abigail to contend with, but your brother is two, and mine is well into his forties."

"What are you saying?"

Casey laughed. "Just imagine asking your mom for advice on raising little boys in today's day and age. In all the years I've known her, I've got to admit that that would be the weirdest conversation ever."

"I have no doubt, and just think—if Alex took the name Benson when they get married, because I have a feeling my mom will propose eventually, and then you took it from me if things ever went down that road for us, there'd be four Missus Bensons in one family."

"That'd be very funny for us, and for Olivia's detectives, but confusing for anyone else. I can read Olivia and Alex like books, though, and if anything, Olivia would choose to become a Cabot because she loves Alex like that. She always has."

"Aww, that's really sweet."

"All things considered, though, Cassandra Stephanie Benson has a nice ring to it."

Before anything further could be said, their food had arrived, so their conversation changed courses, but they both knew that matters of the family would be touched on again.

When they were done eating, though, Casey noticed something.

"Is that the fill-in wristband you said was out of stock until today?" she asked when she saw the rubber wristband her girlfriend was wearing.

"Uh-huh." Sophia confirmed, showing her. "I picked it up at the hospital pharmacy while I was hanging out with Amanda's Aunt Blue. They gave me a catalogue of Medical ID bracelet styles and such, but I haven't really looked through it yet."

Casey moved all of their dishes and glasses to the edge of the table. "Get the catalogue out, and come join me on this side of the booth. We'll decide right now."

Surprised, but happy that Casey wanted to help, Sophia did as told.

"What do you want to get?" Casey asked Sophia when she got settled.

"Something cute, but not clunky, since I'm about to start a hands-on job. The doctor also told me that money is no object because my insurance covers the cost completely."

"Good to know. What material would you prefer?"

"Definitely silver."

Filing that information away for another day, Casey said, "Then let's see what we can find."

They looked through the catalogue for quite some time before Casey spotted a style that she had a feeling Sophia would like.

"Check this one out."

Casey was pointing to a bracelet with a nameplate that was big enough to hold all of the necessary information required, but the chain was made of purple and blue elephants holding trunks and tails. Everything was reinforced with a thin silver tubing. It was perfect.

"Yeah, this one is definitely mine; thanks, Red." she bookmarked the page and then looked at Casey. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Actually, no. Does this have anything to do with a text from Savvy about how everyone volunteered to come help you pack up your apartment?"

"Yep! You in?"

Casey winked. "You know it."

Sophia was the one to beam now. "I invited everyone over at eleven, but will you come over at ten?"

"Oh, you're on, so long as you can score Melissa-free time in the next week."

"Go on."

"Movie night? My place?"

"I can't wait!"


	18. Olivia And Elliot

"Okay, what's with you? You've been… _bouncy_ ever since you came home."

It was later, and Sophia was home for the night with her family. While Melissa and Noah played together in the hallway, Sophia and Alex were watching Olivia get ready for her meeting Elliot at The Yellow Viper Lounge for drinks.

After changing out of her work clothes and into a more casual outfit, Olivia let Sophia and Alex in. They'd helped her decide on what shoes to wear, and now they were watching her put her makeup on, but just like Alex had noticed, Sophia was bouncy.

That was because before leaving the cafe, she and Casey had agreed to tell their families that they were together, and that they would until after Halloween, the end of the month, to tell everyone else.

"Well, for starters, I had fun with Casey today."

"Go on." Alex and Olivia said in unison.

"We went to eat at a cafe near her place, and she even helped me decide what style of medical ID bracelet to order."

Olivia nodded in approval; she and Alex both knew about Sophia's newfound medical conditions, and they were both pleased that she was taking measures to be more aware of them.

"Let me guess—it's got elephants on it, somewhere, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I gave her the baby shoes, by the way, and she loved them, just like you guys said she would."

"We know Casey well and can read her like a book."

"She said the same thing about both of you, actually, mom."

Beside her, Alex arched an eyebrow. "You and Casey are _already_ dangerous together."

Sophia almost burst out laughing, right then and there, but somehow, she managed to be sly. "Just about as dangerous as you and Olivia, eh?"

The older brunette gave a noisy, pointed cough as she finished her makeup and began to do up her hair. "Sophia, you're beating around the bush. Come on."

"When I had tea with the Novaks, I told them that I'm going to pack up my apartment tomorrow, and they offered to help. I told Casey about it since she wasn't there, and now she's coming, too."

"All of the Novaks in one place will be a neat experience." Olivia remarked.

"And we're packing up my place tomorrow." said Alex. "Make sure Melissa is ready to go for the day in due time tomorrow, and she can go hang out with Lucy and Noah."

Sophia gave her a mock salute. "Will do."

Finished with her appearance now, Olivia faced her daughter with her hands on her hips. "Now you're just stringing us along—I have to go soon, and I want to hear what's got you so bouncy."

"This is just between us, Casey, and the flower shop Novaks until at least Halloween, but today was officially mine and Casey's first date because she and I are officially together now!"

The next thing Sophia knew, her mothers were both hugging her and congratulating her, very happy for her.

"Hey!" Alex said suddenly. "What if between Casey and the three of us, we all became Missus Benson?"

Hearing that, Sophia chortled. "We imagined that scenario."

"It would just make my head hurt," Olivia muttered. "But my mother would have been very tickled."

Alex checked the time on her watch. "Babe, don't you have to go?"

"Yeah, you don't want to be late, do you?" Sophia added.

"Are you two trying to get rid of me?"

"No!" they said quickly and together.

"You two together are dangerous."

Again, they spoke in unison. "Thank you."

Olivia shuddered. "See?"

Laughing, Sophia said, "Oh, go hang out at The Prancing Panda, or whatever!"

"Sophia, it's _The Yellow Viper!"_

"I know." she said cheekily.

Olivia turned to her girlfriend. "Alex? Help?"

Just as cheeky, Alex shook her head. "Nu-uh! She's totally _your_ kid right now!"

"And when is she _yours?"_

"When we talk about knitting!"

Sophia had spent the afternoon engaging in her hobby when she'd returned from her outing. Melissa promptly ran away, knowing that her mother could force her to try on her newest completed project. On the other hand, Noah had sat next to Sophia, leaning against her and asking questions about the process, watching the progress of the needles and yarn, hypnotized. Olivia was impressed that her daughter had an exceptional talent in the craft, and Alex, delighted to find out there was another knitter in the family, took out her supplies and sat by Sophia, working on one of her own projects.

Olivia hung her head. "I still on't understand how you two still have the same old lady hobby…"

"Hey!"

Checking the time on Alex's watch, Sophia said, "Mom, scoot! You really have to go!"

"Alright, alright!" Olivia laughed. "I'm going!"

After grabbing her purse and a jacket and then giving quick goodbyes to Melissa and Noah, Olivia left to go meet Elliot.

* * *

 ** _THE YELLOW VIPER LOUNGE_**

 ** _710 WEST 86th STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

The Yellow Viper Lounge was the name of a bar that Olivia had been going to for as long as she'd been part of the SVU. She and Elliot had had many heart-to-hearts there, so it only made sense that they'd use it again after all these years.

The barkeep was a woman by the name of Tess, and she remembered Olivia's and Elliot's favorite beer. After serving them, she moved down to the other end of the bar to serve the other customers.

Olivia took a swig of her beer. "I'm glad this case is over. How's Elizabeth?"

Elliot took a swig of his own beer. "She's going to be in a cast for awhile, and she's getting new glasses tomorrow, but she's recovering. Thanks for asking."

They clinked their bottles together.

"I'm glad we're doing this, El." Olivia told her friend. "I do miss you, but I can't drink anything alcoholic at home without feeling guilty."

"Because of Alex and Sophia both being pregnant?"

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, when does Yardley leave with her wife to Spokane?"

"On Sunday—they're having a going-away party tomorrow and I'm going to stop by, but I don't know how long I'll stay."

"You don't want to be the old man cramping her style?" joked Olivia.

"Yeah, something like that." Elliot laughed. "She's a good kid, and I'm really going to miss her, but I think it's a good plan for her to get out of Queens Narcotics. I'm thinking about it, too, for that matter."

This had Olivia's attention immediately. "Why?"

"I've already been there longer than the average run, but both Dansforth and Jeffers are leaving, too."

"Where are they going?"

"She's going to Albany, because there are 'bigger fish to fry up there,' and he's going to Chicago."

"Wow." Olivia remarked. "Big changes, all the way around."

Elliot nodded. "They're leaving at the same time as Yardley, and the replacement is a guy called Oscar Norwalk from Santa Cruz."

 _"California_ , huh?"

"Yep. His arrival coincides with the arrival of the new head of IAB."

"Who is it?"

"Constantine Kemper."

Olivia nearly spat out the sip of beer she'd just taken, but recovered, swallowing it. "Constantine _'Mad Dog'_ Kemper from the Chelsea SVU is coming?"

"The one and only. How do you know her?"

"Oh, after all these years, I know just about everyone, but Amanda has told me stories of seeing Constantine at the softball batting cages. She's older than me, but Amanda says not to underestimate her physical strength. She also says that Constantine gets the nickname because she's aggressive. Like her name doesn't _already_ represent that."

"Well, you better stay on her good side."

"Knowing that she's the one taking over IAB, I totally will." Olivia decided. "Aren't her sisters Mary Elizabeth Delaney and Mary Katherine O'Brien, the judges?"

"Uh-huh."

"How…?"

Elliot laughed. "How does Mad Dog Kemper have two sister called Mary even though _her_ actual name is Constantine?"

"Yeah, that."

"Constantine is the oldest sister in that family, but it's an Irish Catholic thing."

"And there's a fourth Kemper sister floating around, right?"

"Yep, and there's also six brothers."

"That's ten siblings!"

"They have the Novaks beat by two, and the youngest sister is Joelle Kemper Kelly. She's a local author and works at a publishing house."

"That's right." Olivia remembered. "Melissa and Noah have a boatload of her books. Her husband is a Wall Streeter, correct?"

"Yep. The Kempers have been going to my church since the fifties, so I know more about them than I want to."

Olivia just made a humming noise, distracted.

"What is it?" Elliot asked. "I know that look."

She put her beer bottle to the side and looked at him. "Even with five years apart, we've known each other for how many years now?"

"Eighteen."

"Mhm, and you know I have my happy ending with Alex now, but that we've only just gotten started."

"Yep. With you so far."

"Well, just before her, for about a year, there was someone else."

"Oh, don't tell me Cassidy came back."

Olivia laughed nervously. "He did, actually, and we dated for awhile, but we've long since broken up. He and I are neither here nor there, so just breathe."

"Okay, okay…"

Elliot had never liked Brian Cassidy to begin with, but the sake of repairing his relationship with Olivia, he kept his cool.

"If it wasn't him, then who?"

"Tucker."

Elliot stared.

Olivia sighed. "I know, I know…"

"I want to hear what happened!"

And so, Olivia told Elliot everything that had happened, right down to the break-up.

"Now I'm with Alex, and we have, in our own way, made a family together, and we have Sophia, Melissa, Noah, and the babies." Olivia finished.

"Are you guys happy?"

Olivia grinned. "We're both really, really happy, and you know what?"

"Do tell."

"I'm going to propose to Alex in a few months."

Elliot beamed. "Congrats, Liv! That's really exciting!"

"Thanks!"

They clinked their bottled again and drank to Olivia's good fortune.

"Can I tell you something else?" Olivia asked after a few minutes. "Another secret?"

"Alright."

"Because there are now five people in a three-bedroom apartment, we're Looking for new place to move to. In time, when Sophia is back on her feet, and she and Melissa have moved out, we want to adopt a baby girl so Noah can have a playmate, and so we can see what it's like raising a little girl. And who knows—we may even find a playmate for the baby, too."

"I really hope things work out, Olivia. You really deserve all of this." Elliot said sincerely. "I remember back when we first met, you weren't even sure if you wanted a family, and look at you now."

Olivia beamed, proud of herself and how far she'd come since 1999. "Time has marched on, and I've gone through a lot in just the last five years alone, so I can't afford to look back and be weighed down by the memories of what I've overcome. I found myself because of all those things, and I've healed, and I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"I'm proud of you for that, Olivia. I'm really sorry I wasn't there, but I'm _really_ proud."

"Thanks." she patted his arm. "And I forgive you."

Olivia drained what little remained of her beer, put the bottle aside, and then flagged Tess down again, this time requesting a glass of wine. When Tess fulfilled Olivia's request and swapped out a glass of red wine for Olivia's empty beer bottle, Elliot looked at Olivia with raised eyebrows as she took a few sips.

"I know you can hold your liquor," he remarked. "But you're not as young as you used to be."

Olivia playfully slugged him in the shoulder. "I think you and I both know that us hanging out right now is more than filling in the blanks about the last five years, forgiving each other and mending bridges, and more to do with the with Sergeant Constantine Kemper."

"You're not wrong. I'm having a meeting with her on her first day—I want to change lanes and come back to Manhattan, so I'm going to have a chat with her and see what's open."

Olivia's heart jumped. "Alex and Casey will be reassigned to the SVU effective Monday, and I love the team we have now, but Amanda is on desk duty for at least a month until she heals, and then she's going back to desk duty again when she's too far along to go out in the field."

Elliot had been very surprised to find out that Amanda was pregnant, but nevertheless, he was happy for her. "Maternity leave is the next stop for her after that."

"Yeah, so we really need extra help."

Olivia held her wine glass up, and following suit, Elliot did the same with his beer bottle and waited to see what she was going to say.

"Well, if the chance to come home pops up, you have my blessing to come back. Just give me a call first so I can give everyone the head's up."

"Fair enough. Also—here's to many, many more years of friendship. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too. So much." They clinked their drinks. "To friendship."

They drank, and after that, their talk turned to lighter things.


	19. Sophia And Alex

While Olivia and Elliot were rekindling their friendship, Sophia and Alex were strengthening theirs.

After putting Melissa and Noah to bed, Sophia and Alex could be found sitting on the couch together in the living room, knitting. The TV was on, but just for background noise.

* * *

"I've ordered my bracelet, and it should be here in the next two days, and I've got all of Melissa's things ready to go, so she'll be ready to roll with Lucy and Noah while I host the Novaks as we pack my things up." Sophia said with an air of patting herself on the back. "And I still have a few days to go before I start at The Watering Can."

"Feeling accomplished?" Alex asked, amused.

"Totally. Now, I'm just ready to work on this hat," she indicated her project. "And hang out with you."

Alex beamed. "Well, then—is there anything you want to know about me?"

Sophia thought about it. "Are you from here?"

"Uh-huh. I was born here in the Upper West Side, and I lived with my parents until I went to law school."

"Where was that?"

"Stanford, actually."

Impressed, Sophia said, "Are your mom and dad still around?"

"No, but they would have been so proud of me for having a family of my own now. They would loved you and Melissa, and Olivia and Noah. Casey, too."

Sophia felt a burst of pride. "What were your parents' names?"

"Travis and Anna Cabot. We come from old money, but they were both lawyers, too."

"In what areas?"

"My dad did corporate law, and my mom did real estate law."

Sophia quickly counted the stitches on the row of yarn she was working on and corrected a mistake before continuing again.

"So you followed in your parents' footsteps?" she asked.

"I did, but I originally chose to represent homicide cases because I wanted to feel like I was making a difference in people's lives, like how Olivia feels when she's helping abuse victims. How I got to the SVU is a story for another night." Alex explained. "I have an uncle—my dad's brother—in The Bronx, and he does family law."

"What's his name?"

"Bill, and he and his wife, Molly, have five kids. I grew up with my cousins because I don't have any brothers or sisters."

Already, Sophia was fascinated. "What are your cousins' names?"

"Dashiell, Berkley, Fitzgerald, and Emelia. Now that I think about it, Emelia is your age, and she still lives in town."

Sophia grinned. "Dashiell, Berkley, Fitzgerald, and Emelia… those aren't names you hear every day."

"Their parents wanted them to have sophisticated names, and Dashiell, Berkley, and Fitzgerald are family names." Alex said. "How did you pick Melissa's name?"

"I didn't have one picked when she was born, so I tried a few out on her when I was holding her for the first time."

"What did she do when you called her Melissa?"

"Well, by that time, she'd fallen asleep on my chest, but I just called to her, using that name, and I kid you not—she started _giggling_ at me in her sleep."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yep. She wasn't even five hours old yet, and she was laughing like I'd just told her a joke. Her full name is Melissa Joy because of that."

"That's a cute story, especially since she lives up to being joyful every day." Alex glided a hand over her baby bump, a smile flitting across her face when she felt the baby move. "I really hope we can pick a good name for this one."

"You have plenty of time." Sophia reassured her. "I just wish I knew why Olivia chose _my_ name."

Suddenly, Alex was flooded with memories of that rainy fall night in 2000 when she'd opened her front door to find a soaked, weepy, and drunk Olivia, just wanting company. Alex took her in without a second thought and helped her get all of the alcohol out of her system. She even helped Olivia through her hangover the following morning. Amongst other things that night, though, Alex learned exactly how Sophia had been named.

"I know how you got your name. I know what time you were born, too."

"I beg your pardon?" squawked Sophia. "How? You didn't meet Olivia until I was at least _nine."_

"She and I tell each other everything. We've had fights over the years, but we always made up."

"So she knows your secrets?"

Alex nodded. "And I know hers. One of the many conversations I've had with her involved me learning about you and why she called you Sophia Rose."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. Olivia should."

"Well, okay, then." Sophia sighed. "Then if I'm remembering the timeline correctly, nobody but you knew about me for all those years?"

"Correct. Olivia asked me not to tell, and I kept her secret for sixteen years until you showed up at my office."

"Wow." Sophia said in awe. "How come you're so loyal to her? Casey said that you and Olivia are extremely close."

"I don't know how to put a name on the amount of love I have for your mother, Sophia," said Alex in a serious tone. "But I would die for her, and I know she would for me."

"That's intense."

Alex put her knitting aside and pulled down a corner of her shirt, exposing her collarbone and pointing at a faded white scar.

"See that?"

Sophia nodded. "It looks like a surgical from a bullet getting taken out."

"That's because that's exactly what it is. A long time ago, when I was working with the SVU, we got involved with a case during which we uncovered a very illegal drug ring." Alex began as she fixed her shirt. "We all got in over our heads, but especially me. One of the guys we were trying to put away took a hit out on me, and one night, when I was out walking with Olivia and Elliot, I was shot in a drive-by shooting."

"What happened?" Sophia put her knitting down on the coffee table between the couch and the TV and moved closer to Alex. "Were Olivia and Elliot hurt?"

"No, but they could have been, if they were standing any closer. They stayed with me as long as they could, staunching my wound, and then they kept one of the biggest secrets of my entire life."

"What was it?"

"They and their old captain cooperated with the doctors and other authorities in telling everyone that I hadn't made it out of surgery."

"Where were you, really? Witness Protection?"

"Yes."

"What?" Alex's candidness gave Sophia quite a turn because she'd been joking. "Really?"

"Really. I came back for the trial, but things were still out of hand, even after the trail, so I took a few years away from the SVU to find myself."

Sophia held her hands in a time-out position. "Is this when Casey showed up?"

"You got it." Alex confirmed. "I'm still alive because Olivia helped keep my secret."

"And it was after that you knew that you and Olivia would do anything for each other?"

"Mhm, and it was the day the trial ended that I fell in love with her even more."

"When was the first time?"

"The night I found out about you." Alex winked.

Sophia let out a gusty sigh. "Well, now that you've shared all that with me—thank you, by the way—I have to show you something."

"Oh?"

Sophia rolled up her shirt sleeve and pointed to her tattoo. "That's Melissa's name, yes, but it's covering up one of my most significant scars."

Alex looked at her curiously. "What happened to you?"

"A lot of things, honestly, but in this instance, I was shot, too. In the arm."

"What?" Alex gasped. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Amanda—we were talking about old wounds and things when I sat with her in the hospital this afternoon."

"You know, if you tell me any more, you _have_ to tell Olivia."

"I know, and I will. Do you want to hear the rest?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. When were you shot?"

"It was by my last foster care parents, and it was just after my eighteenth birthday. It was even an accident, too."

"Tell me what you told Amanda."

And Sophia did.

"I met Gunner just after I was completely rehabilitated," she said when she finished. "And I married him at a courthouse a year later."

"And Melissa happened a few years after that?"

Sophia nodded. "She's always been my joy, but she's also been my grace and my hope, too."

"That's really sweet." Alex put her hands on her middle, tracking the baby's movements. "This little guy or girl has been my hope: I got pregnant while I was in Witness Protection because I had an affair—which I am not proud of—and I _really_ wanted that baby."

Sophia held a hand over her heart. "What happened?"

"I miscarried in the middle of the night. This time, when I underwent the IVF, the doctors told me that this is my very last chance to have a baby. Every day since I found out the procedure took, I've been hoping every day that this baby is happy and healthy."

"I hope it will be healthy, too, but I already know that he or she will be happy."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Our family is a little unconventional, but I already know it's a very happy one, because you and Olivia found each other after all these years apart."

"We found each other because of you."

Sophia blushed. "I guess so."

"And then you found me, and I made sure Olivia found you."

"Exactly."

There was a beat of silence between the two, and then Sophia said something else.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sweetheart, you can ask me _anything._ You feel more like my kid than ever."

Sophia laughed. "You just stole half my thunder, but I was wondering, if it didn't weird you out, I could maybe call you mom?"

Alex felt her heart melt immediately, and she pulled Sophia into a warm hug, giving her a back rub. "Of course you can! I would love that!"

Sophia deepened the hug, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Oh, thank you, mom."

"You are quite welcome." Alex got to her feet and kissed her new daughter on the top of her head. "This is cause for celebration. You like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good." Alex approved as she headed towards the kitchen. "So do I, and right now, your little brother or sister is wanting some, so I'm going to make us both bowls. You just find something for us to watch."

"Will do."

Sophia picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels, looking for something that both she and Alex would like.

Briefly, she wondered how things were going for Olivia and Elliot, but before she knew it, Alex had returned and was handing her a bowl of ice cream.

So she thought of other things. Like how happy she was to have two parents now, both of whom loved her and adored her.

This was all she'd ever wanted.


	20. Couples

When Olivia returned from The Yellow Viper that evening, Sophia had already retired to her bedroom, and Olivia found Alex in theirs, knitting and staring into space, lost in thought about something.

Just for a moment, Olivia stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of how beautiful her girlfriend was. At the moment, Alex was wearing a form-fitting tank top that showcased her curves very well, and her favorite black yoga shorts. Her hair, which was past her shoulders these days, was tied up in a messy bun, and any stray hair was being kept out of her eyes by a stretchy polka-dotted headband. Alex was also makeup-free, and even wearing her new green-framed glasses, a recent change from her trademark black frames that she'd been sporting for over a decade.

In Olivia's eyes, Alex was perfect.

"Hi, beautiful." Olivia greeted her as she shut their bedroom door behind her and things away. "Did you have a good time with Sophia?"

Alex grinned and set her things on her bedside table, ready to give Olivia her complete attention as she sat on the bed with her. "I did, and something even happened."

"Oh?" Olivia asked interestedly. "What was it?"

Alex mounted Olivia so she was straddling her, face-to-face. Olivia almost felt like she was going to completely lose her train of though already because although Alex was a capital minx and physically affectionate, even when she wasn't pregnant, she'd still never gone this far with her before.

"I will tell you, but," she gently squeezed Olivia's legs with her thighs. "You tell me about your time at The Yellow Viper first."

"Okay." Getting more into the spirit of things, Olivia put her hands on the sides of Alex's bump, her heart swelling as she took in the feeling that hers and Alex's child was growing away in there. "For starters, Elliot told me that Elizabeth is recovering. She's even getting new glasses tomorrow because the ones she had were obliterated."

"Well, good. I was going to call and check on her in the morning. Did you find out anything else?"

"Elliot told me who the incoming head of IAB is."

"Do tell."

"Constantine Kemper."

Alex immediately snickered. "Mad Dog Kemper is coming—this will be fun."

"Do you know her?"

"Just by reputation—this will be a welcome change."

"Definitely." Olivia rubbed the small of Alex's back. "Elliot even told me that he thinks it's a good idea that Yardley is getting out of Queens Narcotics."

"Why? Does he not like it?"

"He's glad that Yardley is expanding her horizons, but as for himself, Elliot has felt like he's had a good full run. On top of that, Dansforth is transferring to Albany and Jeffers is going to Chicago. The new, incoming captain is even coming all the way from Santa Cruz."

"Meaning that Elliot is also feeling the winds of change?"

"Yes, and Alex, you can't tell this to _anyone,_ but I know how Elliot is reacting to those winds of change."

"Oh, I am all ears."

"He's going to have a meeting with Kemper because he wants to come back to Manhattan, and he wants to see who will have him."

Alex lit up. "And the SVU really needs the extra manpower since Amanda has been knocked out of commission and is pregnant."

"Yeah, exactly. Elliot and I even had a chat, and he even apologized for dropping out of my life."

"Did you forgive him?"

"I did, and I gave him my blessing to come back to the SVU."

Alex clapped her hands excitedly. "I really hope it happens, Via. I know Rafael is leaving, and I'm going to miss him, but if Elliot comes back while Casey and I are attached to the SVU, this would all be so amazing!"

Olivia nodded. "He and Fin would make so many jokes about being the 'old men of the squad,' Amanda would probably get giggly because she's old enough to be his kid, and Carisi would just turn into a babbling dork."

"Sounds about right." Alex laughed. "You know your squad well."

"Sometimes a little too well."

Wanting a change in subject, Olivia rubbed Alex's thighs vigorously with her hands and watched in amusement as the blond immediately arched her back, leaning into her touch.

"You like that, hm?" Olivia cooed.

"I really do." Alex leaned forward and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "I have to tell you my thing now."

"About you and Sophia, right?" Olivia took a few deep breaths to steady her concentration and pulse. "You said something happened?"

"Yes." Alex nodded. "We bonded in some major ways, and I even told her about getting shot and what happened after."

"Wow. I'm proud of you, Allie-cat."

Like Olivia had her demons, Alex's revolved around her injury, being forced into Witness Protection, and the trial. She'd long since put it behind her, and these days, she didn't talk about it unless she really had to.

"Thanks." she arched her back and made a soft mewling sound as Olivia rubbed even lower on her back. "There's more."

"Go on."

"You need to have a sit-down chat with Sophia soon—maybe take her to her favorite place to eat. She told me more things about herself that you should know, and hear straight from her."

"Things that you didn't expect, from the sound of your tone."

"Definitely in that category." Alex confirmed. "She's seen the horrors and the wonders of the world, just like we have. I also told her why you and I are so loyal to each other."

"What did she think?"

"Sophia was impressed. She's also very curious about how she got her name."

"You know the story—you didn't tell her?"

Alex shook her head. "No. She grew in your body, so you should tell her."

"Then I will, when we're at her favorite place to go. Now to figure out what it is…"

Alex just nodded, thinking about what else she wanted to say, for the words were getting stuck in her throat. Olivia sat up straighter so that they were level, and Alex's rounded middle was touching her stomach, allowing them to both feel the baby as it wiggled.

"What is it?" Olivia asked gently.

"I was already _seventeen_ when Sophia was born, but we connected in such a deep way tonight that she asked me something that really surprised me."

"What did she ask?"

"If she could call me mom, and I said yes."

Olivia was immediately a puddle of mush and became teary-eyed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I love her like she was mine, Olivia, and she loves me enough to think of me as one of her parents." Alex wiped Olivia's tears. "What do you think?"

"That my heart is just overflowing with love for you right now," Olivia took one of Alex's hands in her own and kissed the palm. "And that I want to marry you."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Olivia, are you _proposing?"_

"No, but I've been thinking ever since you wandered back into my life that I want to be your wife."

"And I would love to be yours." Alex replied with zero hesitation. "You are my soulmate, Olivia."

"And you are mine."

They kissed again, and just for a minute, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the Benson-Cabot residence woke in a very good mood, but especially Sophia, for she'd dreamt of her happy ending with Casey, and it had been wonderful.

Sophia arrived at her place in Hell's Kitchen in due time. It was a small studio with a mostly open floor plan, but she'd made the most of it, even after Melissa's birth. She liked it, but she'd always known that she wasn't going to stay there forever. Maybe that's why she'd been stockpiling moving boxes for the past two years. At any rate, having the help of the Novaks would make things go quickly.

Sophia was alone with her thoughts for only a short while when she heard a knock at the door. Hurrying over to answer it, she saw that it was Casey. After she took her things and put them away, Sophia motioned around at everything.

"Well, it's not much, but this is where I've been living for the past few years."

"I like it." Casey said, looking around.

And she did—cozy was the word. Immediately next to the front door was a closet for shoes and the like, and opposite it was a full kitchenette. Besides everything you'd expect to see, there was also an area with a small washer/dryer set. Past the kitchen, on the left, was a dining area, complete with a table set for two people, and next to that was a corner of the room containing bookshelves and armchairs. Everything was sized just right for Sophia and Melissa. Next to that was a nice desk that was piled high with more books, lots of journals and knitting supplies, and a stack of DVDs. Beside the desk was a smaller shelf with the rest of Sophia's DVD collection. Some few paces away was a big, fully-made bed whose top blanket bore an enormous depiction of the Eiffel Tower on it. Even the beside table was shaped like the Eiffel Tower, and the dresser had a earring tower shaped like it on the top of it. Just opposite that was what Casey supposed was a bathroom. There was also a closet, along with a play area, and lots of art on the wall.

"Your place is cute, Starshine." Casey told Sophia. "Where does Melissa sleep?"

Sophia crossed over to the bed and tapped the bottom part with her foot, which, upon closer inspection, Casey saw contained another bed.

"It's a trundle bed." Sophia said as they sat down on the top level. "When we move in with Olivia and Alex and we move to a bigger place, we'll get our own rooms. That might make Melissa trip out, because she's always had me as a roommate, and lately, she's been bunking with Noah… oof…"

Casey scooted closer. "What's up?"

"Baby girl just woke up, and she's extremely wiggly."

Casey pointed to her middle. "Our boy is asleep in here, and he has been since I left my place."

Sophia made an amused noise. "I like the sound of that—'our boy.' Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What does your place look like?"

"It's a bit small, but it's decorated simply and kind of cute, like something from an old movie. You'd like it, and guess what?"

"Hm?"

"In my room, it's like walking into Paris."

"Really?"

Casey nodded. "Yep. I've been to Ireland and Slovakia, but never any part of France."

"Do you speak French, Red?"

"No," Casey admitted. "But you do, huh?"

Sophia winked. "Oui."

"Should we go to Paris one day?"

Now Sophia felt a jolt of surprise. "Do you mean that? I've never even been out of the country before."

"I really _do_ mean it—imagine a kid-free adventure in Europe. We could go hang out in London, too."

"That would be amazing. We should go, then."

"Then we will, and you know what? You and I will not only go to Paris, but we'll go the Eiffel Tower, and I'll do this."

Casey leaned forward and kissed Sophia deeply on the lips, going on to cup Sophia's face in her hands as she deepened it. Sophia was surprised and her heart suddenly jumped into her chest, but quickly returned it.

"Wow." Sophia said with a rush of joy when they pulled apart. "That was amazing."

"There's more where that came from." Casey kissed Sophia a few more times, making her way down her chest. "Lots—"

 _DING-DONG!_

Casey was interrupted by the doorbell, prompting her to sigh.

"And that'll be my mom or Savannah." she stood and helped Sophia to her feet, giving her a nudge towards the bathroom. "You go freshen up and I'll go answer the door, alright?"

Sophia quickly straightened out a wrinkle in Casey's shirt. "Got it. See you in a minute."

As she headed to the bathroom, her mind was filled with thoughts of more kisses, and of the Eiffel Tower at twilight.

Her future was looking pretty bright.


	21. Home Again

**Sorry it's been awhile! Where last we left off, Sophia and Casey were getting ready to pack up Sophia's apartment while Olivia helps Alex pack hers up, and just before Casey's family arrives, there was talks of her and Sophia going to Paris one day, and they share their first kiss ;)**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Packing up Sophia's apartment went as quickly as she thought, with all of the Novaks helping, and just after they finished eating lunch, everything was completely packed up and ready to be driven across town to Olivia's and Alex's apartment. Sophia was grateful to her new family for their help, and she thanked them all for it, seeing them on their way.

Casey hung back, in Sophia's bedroom, waiting for her.

"Oh, please don't go." Sophia said.

"Okay, I won't. Have something in m—"

Casey's inquiry was cut off when Sophia pinning her against the nearest bedroom wall and kissing as much of her as she could, working her way down Casey's body from her lips to her chest, to her baby bump and back again.

Like Sophia had been after their first kiss earlier that morning, this time it was Casey who was dazzled and speechless.

"What do you think?" Sophia held Casey's face in her hands. "Did you like that?"

Casey quite liked it, and just for a moment, she imagined what things would be like when the two of them were alone and had time to do more than just kissing.

Friday night, movie night, couldn't come fast enough.

"I liked it very much."

Sophia kissed Casey and then checked the time. "It's only one, and Melissa is out with the nanny for the day. Do you want to go do something?"

"Actually, yes." Casey nodded. "We need to get you to the mall, post haste."

"What? Why? I was just there yesterday!"

"Unless I'm much mistaken, Starshine, when we were packing your clothes, I didn't see any maternity clothes."

"You're not wrong." Sophia sighed, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off her shirt. "I never thought I'd have another baby, so I donated all those clothes during a spring cleaning when Melissa was one."

Casey pointed to Sophia's rounded middle, giving itself away against her shirt. "Baby Girl is growing rapidly, and by the end of the week, you're going to be wishing that you had properly-fitting clothes."

"Good point."

They gathered their things and Sophia made a sweeping motion for Casey to go out into the hallway.

"Will you at least humor me and get something for yourself so I don't look like an idiot, carrying a bunch of shopping bags?"

Casey made a humming noise as they went into the hallway and headed to the front door. "I _am_ starting a new position, and I _do_ need to update my wardrobe, too. New shoes and maybe even a new briefcase also aren't out of the question…"

The tone with which Casey spoke caused Sophia to groan.

"Don't tell me you're a shopaholic."

"I have six girly sisters, all of whom I am very close to—of course I'm a shopaholic."

Sophia groaned again. "Great."

"Don't worry—I'll go easy on you."

Casey surprised Sophia by paying for her new things, although Sophia then insisted on paying for their snacks when they stopped for food. She also picked up a few new outfits, shoes, a new leather briefcase, because the one she had was old.

All in all, they had a fun time together, but before long, they were back at Olivia's and Alex's front doorstep.

Sophia sighed and hugged Casey. "I don't want to be away from you."

Casey returned the hug and kissed Sophia on the top of her head. "I don't want to be away from you, either. If you have a free night this week before Friday, call me, and I'll cook dinner for you, me, and Melissa."

"Okay, that sounds good." Sophia kissed Casey's baby bump, and then her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to come in to say hello to everyone? They're all home now."

Casey nodded. "Yes, because then I won't want to leave. I'll call you if you don't beat me to it."

Sophia chuckled—they called each other daily now.

"Then this is until next time, Red."

Sophia kissed Casey like her life depended on it, and Casey returned the kiss, although he pulled away first and gave Sophia one last kiss before leaving.

As Casey did go, heading back to the elevators, her head was filled with one thought, and one thought only: she was going to marry Sophia Rose Benson. Little did she know that Sophia was thinking the same thing of her.

Olivia's voice brought Sophia back to reality as she entered her home and set her shopping aside.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Olivia greeted her. "I was just about to call you!"

Sophia found Olivia and Alex at the kitchen table, watching her, so she joined them.

"You were? Why?"

Beside her, Alex playfully ruffled her hair. "To celebrate you, Melissa, and I officially moving in! Are you staying for dinner, or are you going out with Casey?"

"I already went shopping with her," (she pointed back towards all of her new things by the door) "So I'm in for the night."

As she said this, she turned red and Alex laughed gleefully.

"Olivia, look! She's blushing!"

"What's the matter with you?" Olivia laughed at her daughter. "She walked you up here, huh?"

Sophia's blush intensified. "Yeah, and we kissed."

"Awww." the other two cooed in unison.

Sophia laughed and then smiled at her mothers. "I'm really glad you two like Casey and I being together."

"We _love_ it." Olivia amended.

Alex nodded in agreement. "As crazy as Casey can be with her line of thinking around some kinds of cases, she's like our baby sister, and we've only ever wanted the best for her."

"And you're our _daughter,_ so we want the best for you, too. It's our joy that things have worked out the way they have."

With one of the best poker faces she'd ever pulled in her life, Sophia said, "I love Caset a lot. What if I marry her? Your best friend would be your daughter-in-law."

They had once joked around about this, imagining the possibility of maybe four Missus Bensons in one family, but Olivia and Alex could see that Sophia was being completely serious.

"Would you stay a Benson," Olivia asked. "Or would you become a Novak?"

"Sophia Novak has a nice ring to it."

Chiming in, Alex chirped, "Fair warning—even without these loopy pregnancy hormones, I'm a crier, but I promise to get a grip on myself at your wedding."

Olivia laughed a loud, hearty "HA!" before turning to Sophia. "I'll have you know that she cries at Hallmark movies, and just about anything involving a dog."

Alex heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "Too bad you and Noah are both allergic."

"Actually, so am I." Sophia added with a giggle. "Sorry, but I'll get hives."

Olivia smirked at Alex. "Funny how life works that way, huh? This is what we call a cruel irony."

"Back to the drawing board." Alex muttered.

Sophia cleared her throat. "Casey and I are having a movie night on Friday at her place, and I'm hoping to cash in on that free babysitting I was promised."

"You got it, kid." Olivia told her. "Anything else?"

"No, but Casey invited Melissa and I over for dinner this week, before Friday, if things don't get too busy."

"That sounds like fun."

Sophia looked around, suddenly realizing how quiet it was. "Where are Melissa and Noah?"

"On our bed, watching Paw Patrol on the TV. It's their favorite show." sighed Alex. "I told them they could watch while we figured out what to get for dinner because your mom and I are just too tired to cook, but it's almost over, and we're still at a standstill."

Sophia clucked her tongue. "What would you two do without me?"

Rummaging through the pile of that day's mail, Sophia extracted a coupon flier for a local pizza parlor.

"So long as nobody goes for anything preposterous like pineapple, I'm down for pizza from Big Gino's."

"That's actually a really good idea." Olivia murmured as she as she put her glasses on to start reading the information on the flier. "Thanks, kid."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked when Sophia stood suddenly.

"To see Melissa and Noah, but first to go to the bathroom." she touched a hand to her swollen middle. "The baby is camped out on my bladder."

Alex wrinkled her nose in sympathy. "I know the name of that tune. Off you go, now."

Sophia left quickly.

Alex moved so that she was closer to Olivia. "The way Sophia and Casey talk about each other when the other isn't around is adorable. I still think Casey will have proposed by Christmas."

Olivia looked up from the flier. "Oh, no doubt. Those two really are proof that friends are the family you choose."

"And so are we."

"Definitely… what?"

Alex was looking at her with what could only be described as 'bedroom eyes,' and it took Olivia everything she had not to cave because she knew exactly what was being hinted at. They still hadn't found the time (or had the energy) to go to third base, but when they were in bed together, neither woman could keep their hands to themselves for long. With Alex being in her second trimester, she was now craving Olivia's body and touch all the time. Olivia was definitely happy to cater to Alex's needs with heavy petting, and was already very good at making Alex come with just her fingers.

Olivia kissed her lover on the cheek. "That is _definitely_ on the agenda for later, but contain yourself."

"Oh, alright." Alex kissed her and stretched as she stood. "I'm going to get the phone so you can order, but for the record, I'm with Sophia about the pineapple thing."

"That was _one time!"_

"One time too many. Olives, yes, but pineapple, no."

They negotiated pizza toppings and came to an agreement, although they had to renegotiate all over again when they were joined by Sophia, Melissa, and Noah, all of whom were eager to have their voices heard, too.

If this is what family is like, Sophia thought. I'm so glad I've finally found it.

Even still, she found herself wondering what it would be like, having these kinds of nights with Casey and their own family.

* * *

 **I promise to keep updating this story; I just lost my groove for awhile, but now I have it back because I have a really good idea for what to do next ;) Hope to see you there!**


	22. Monday Morning

Before long, it was Monday, and everyone was off to work—Olivia to the SVU, Alex to her office building, and Sophia to the Watering Can, so she could start her new job with the Novaks. The family still lived in a place that was not the ideal size for five people, but at least they were finding their normal.

* * *

Olivia had long since accepted that life at the SVU would never be quiet, and also that her friends were her family, but for a Monday morning, she found the bullpen to be a happening place.

For starters, Casey was there, but she was occupied by watching Amanda and Carisi, who were squabbling with each other, like a married couple. Confined to getting around via her wheelchair or her forearm crutches while her sprained ankle healed, Amanda was already irritable, but adding to that her flip-flopping pregnancy hormones and no coffee because of her pregnancy, she was a cyclone waiting to be unleashed. Olivia was already making notes to hide in her office.

She went for the far approach first.

"Casey, what are you doing here? I'm having flashbacks to when we first met, and you just showed up out of nowhere."

"Alex politely told me to stay out of her hair for the morning, and since I'm attached to the SVU for good now, I decided to come hang out here today because I really don't have anything to do at my office or a judge to bother yet." she explained. "I just didn't expect these two to be fighting."

Olivia laughed. "This is nothing; Amanda just has ammo now."

She and Casey looked to Amanda and Carisi, neither of whom were paying much attention to their surroundings.

"Dominick," Amanda hissed. "I can't go in the field, but except for driving or stairs, I can still go places in a building by myself!"

"You really should try the wheelchair, too," (Amanda immediately made a double thumbs down at this suggestion) "And you have limited mobility."

Amanda raised one of her forearm crutches at him in a threatening way. "Do not make me whack you again with one of my mobility _aides!"_

Olivia backed away at this point, trusting them to sort this out by themselves. Casey followed her.

"Where's Fin?" Olivia asked her.

"Over in the kitchen, making coffee, and he's kind of jumpy." she said this last part thoughtfully. "I'm going to see why."

The pregnant woman turned and left, leaving Olivia to finally trek across the bullpen to her office.

"Hey, Liv."

Surprised, Olivia swore and then turned to see Elliot on her sofa, grinning and happy to see her, but most of all dressed for work. She had just seen him when they'd gone for drinks at The Yellow Viper, but her heart rose into her throat because Elliot's being at the SVU on a Monday, before her, even, could only mean one thing.

"El!"

She put her things down and then crossed the room to him, hugging him when he stood.

"You're here!" she looked up at him adoringly. "Does this mean you went to IAB and Kemper assigned you to us?"

"Effective immediately. I put the folder with my papers on your desk, but I think you just buried it under your purse and your jacket."

"Whoops." Olivia spotted the folder and then a box of his things, beside him on the sofa. "How did you sneak up here with all that?"

Elliot winked. "Magic."

"Well, here's the 411: Fin does his own thing, and I still go out in field, but only because it seems like more than ever, I hate being stuck behind a desk. Amanda usually sticks with me.

"And what about Carisi?"

"He bounces between Amanda and I, but now that you're back, I'll probably pair you with him. He's eager to please, kind of like a cocker spaniel, but he's as loyal as they come."

"So he's a standup guy."

Olivia nodded. "Uh-huh. He has a silly streak that Amanda brings out in him, but still, he's always reminded me of you and Amanda totally reminds me of me."

Elliot arched an eyebrow. "Are we really so old that we have younger models now?"

"I didn't think about it like that. Ugh."

"And we _are_ both grandparents, too."

"Quit while you're ahead, buddy." Olivia glanced at the date on her watch. "Hey, did you remember what today is?"

"Of course: it's Melinda's birthday. Did you send her flowers?"

"Did _you?"_

"Yes, and so did Alex—we used The Watering Can by The Plaza, because it's owned and run by Casey's family, and Sophia starts there this morning."

"I ordered from there, too."

"No question that Casey did, just out of loyalty, but I'm sure Amanda and Carisi will have, too, to support the Novaks."

"Then that's all of our bases covered."

Flowers for Melinda on her birthday was an important matter to Olivia in the squad. Six years ago, Melinda's decades-long marriage had ended the day before her birthday, when she caught her husband being unfaithful. The squad found out the day after when Olivia bumped into her the next day at a coffee shop, crying. By the end of the day, every one of Melinda's friends from the SVU had sent her flowers and cards to cheer her up. Now it was a tradition because they loved her so much.

"Sophia will probably be out on delivery, with all of that." Olivia laughed. "I hope she sees Melinda."

Elliot nodded, and looked through the window, out into the bullpen. Everyone was there.

He knew that Barba had left quietly over the weekend, but he hadn't known him long or well enough to be too affected by his departure, so he didn't dwell too much on that.

That being said, he was back at the SVU until he permanently retired. Olivia was in charge now, something he'd suspected would one day happen, all the way back when they'd first met in 1999. He was incredibly proud of her. Amanda and Carisi were part of what Elliot supposed was the 'next generation' of the SVU, and he was curious to learn more about them. Fin, who for every fight they'd had, would come through for him twice as much, was as good as his brother, and he had really missed him.

And Casey was back, too, along with Alex. Both women were as dear to him as the sisters he'd always wanted.

True enough, he missed the other members of the old squad who had since retired, and yes, he did bump into Melinda at crime scenes every now and again, but he was happy to be back in the job he loved and with people he cherished.

Olivia patted him on the shoulder. "Look alive."

Elliot straightened up. "Okay, but why?"

"Because I'm about to invite the others to come see you."

Elliot mentally prepared himself to be more sociable. "Got it. I'm ready."

Olivia crossed the room and stood in the doorway. "Amanda, Carisi, Fin—I need you here! Casey, you, too!"

With Amanda leading the way on her crutches, the squad traipsed over.

"What's up, lieutenant?" Fin asked as they congregated in front of her.

Olivia back up and beckoned to them. "Come in—I want to show you who's back with us for good."

They all filed in and all stood in one spot, surprised at the sight of Elliot.

Casey ran to Elliot.

She'd known him for as long as she'd known Olivia, and for all the times they'd been at each other's throats during fights about God and religion and issues like wether or not schizophrenic people should be forced to take medication, she still adored him very much. He was as close as a brother.

Casey now felt like her heart was full: she was with Sophia and they both had babies on the way, she was looking forward to getting to know Melissa more, she was closer than ever with Olivia and Alex, she and Alex were presiding over the SVU together, and now, Elliot was back.

After the years away, finding herself and then presiding over a different until altogether, she finally knew that this was where she had been meant to be all along.

* * *

 **This is the last filler chapter for awhile, I promise; the real stuff is up next!**


	23. Déja Vù

Meanwhile across town, Sophia was getting settled into her new job at the flower shop with the Novaks and loving it already. It wasn't long before Junior borrowed her to help him with deliveries.

"Where's our first stop?" she asked as they rode along in the delivery truck. "There's a lot of things in the back."

Junior Novak pulled out of traffic and over to a big modern-looking building, and over to an area marked as 'DELIVERY TRUCKS ONLY.'

"We're at Mercy General Hospital—a place I'm sure you're not to keen on being at again so soon, I'm sure."

"You're not wrong." Sophia sighed as Junior parked the car and faced her. "Who is doing what?"

"I'm bringing flowers up to the children's wing, and the maternity wing, too." Junior told her. "You, my friend, are getting a special project first—the morgue."

Sophia shivered. "The morgue?"

Junior nodded. "Today is the chief medical examiner's birthday, and for the past six years, your mother and her colleagues have been using us to send flowers to her."

"So she's a friend of my mom?"

"Uh-huh. Come on."

Sophia ended up with a cart filled with quite a number of beautiful bouquets and fun arrangements, all for one person: a Doctor Melinda Warner.

Once she and Junior had their delivery items and record-keeping materials, she followed him through the delivery entrance to the elevators.

"Where's the medical examiner's office?"

"Four floors down, and don't forget to sign in at the reception desk. Give me a ring when you're done, and I'll come find you, okay?"

Sophia nodded. "Got it."

Eventually, Sophia made it down to the morgue and after checking in, as Junior had advised, she made it to the fifth door on the right and found it open. A very beautiful black woman with her hair done up fancy, and wearing a green dress, white lab coat and heels was working at her desk, typing at her computer. Everything about this woman screamed sophistication.

Sophia knocked on the open door. "Are you Doctor Melinda Warner?"

She looked up. "Yes, I am."

Sophia spread a hand over the cart. "I have birthday deliveries for you."

Melinda stood and held the door open wider so Sophia could push her cart in. The older woman got as far as clearing off space on a table opposite hers before she really saw Sophia.

"I'm sorry." Melinda laughed nervously as she watched Sophia start to unload everything. "It's just that you're the spitting image of one of my friends."

"Olivia Benson?"

Melinda nodded.

"She's my mom."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's kind of a long story, but I'm around for good now because I'm interested in getting to know her and her family, and her friends." winked Sophia, putting out the items. "You should call her."

"I will. Have you met her squad?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, and I love everyone."

She looked back at her cart to see if she had anything left, and indeed, there was a gift basket that she had put together herself: in a big wicker basket, there was a copious amount of white, pink, and orange Gerber daisies in a vase full of water, and also on a bed of red crinkle-cut confetti, she'd place per the request, a big brown teddy bear with a heart in its paws bearing the message 'I LOVE YOU,' along with two heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, chocolate roses, a bottle of red wine, various cake pops, festive mini foil balloons on sticks, and a few bags of assorted bags of gourmet popcorn and fruit. There was even a Breakfast At Tiffany's DVD. Finishing things off was a big fancy white bow.

"I put thus together myself." Sophia set the gift basket down on the table, in pride of place. "It's from Fin."

Curiously, Melinda turned red. "He and I go way back, and now, we are newly together, but we're keeping things on the DL."

"Got it." Sophia fetched her clipboard and pen, holding them out to Melinda. "Will you sign here?"

She indicated a spot on her clipboard. Melinda quickly signed for the packages and handed Sophia her things back before getting something from her purse for her.

"I'm glad we met, Sophia, and here's a tip for bringing everything all the way down here to me."

She held out a ten dollar bill. Sophia pocketed it.

"Thanks, Melinda, and happy birthday."

Melinda grinned. "Thanks. I'll see you around."

Sophia bobbed her head and left.

* * *

 ** _ONE HOUR LATER_**

 ** _COLUMBUS PARK, CHINATOWN_**

 ** _LOWER MANHATTAN_**

* * *

For old time's sake, Olivia took Elliot with her to the crime scene.

Where they bumped into Melinda.

"Hey, strangers." she greeted her friends as they crossed under the crime scene tape with her and into an alley. "I heard through the grapevine that Elliot was coming back to the SVU."

Elliot nodded. "And for good. Are you back doing crime scenes?"

"For now—I've missed it."

"Happy birthday, by the way. Did you get our flowers?"

"Yes, and they were a highlight because I was already spit on by my baby granddaughter before work. Another highlight," Melinda turned to look Olivia in the eyes. "Was meeting Sophia—she delivered everything to my office. When were you going to tell me that you have a twenty-something daughter?"

Olivia laughed nervously and coughed, looking around. "Which way to the dead body, Mel?"

"This way."

The detectives followed their friend through the alley, which was situated between a laundromat and a bodega. At the very end, it opened up to an area that led to a small, fenced in power plant. Sitting about fifteen feet in front of it was an old green Ford pick-up truck. Different members of CSU were milling about, processing the scene, but Melinda led Olivia and Elliot past them to the driver side door.

"Who do we have?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia began taking notes.

"According to the driver's license, he came up here from Atlanta. His name is Floyd-William Enos."

Olivia tucked her notebook in her jacket pocket and moved on to see the victim.

That's when her life suddenly flashed before her eyes.

Before she could stop herself, she vomited on to the ground, something she hadn't done at a crime scene since her training days.

Elliot and Melinda immediately moved her away and cleaned her up.

"Olivia, what was that about?" Elliot asked when she was better. "You're not the type to get sick at crime scenes."

Olivia blew out a breath. "You're correct—I haven't vomited at a crime scene since before I knew you."

Melinda put a hand on Olivia's arm. "You know the man in the truck, huh?"

"I do, but I've only ever seen him one other time, and I didn't know his name back then."

"Who is he?"

Without turning, Olivia pointed to the truck. "That is my daughter's father."

Olivia's friends gaped at her and then looked back at Floyd-William Enos. It was easy to tell that he had had a drug problem at some point in his life, but right now, in death, he looked ordinary, just a trace of the handsome stranger Olivia had been mesmerized by twenty-five years ago. Today, it looked like he'd gotten on the wrong side of a trick because his pants were down and his goods were exposed, but there was a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. A single trail of blood, already a few hours old, lay dry, nearly reaching to his eyebrows. What made Olivia's skin crawl the most was that he had a smile on his face—he hadn't seen death coming.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elliot asked gently. "Do you want to go back?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine—it was twenty-five years ago and he hasn't crossed my mind since, except to tell Sophia that I wasn't married to her father and that I never learned his name."

"Are you going to call her?"

"I will, but not yet." Olivia turned to Melinda. "Will you give us the rundown on Floyd-William Enos, please?"

"Of course. Come on."

* * *

 _ **16th PRECINCT**_

 _ **966 WEST 88th STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

Alex hadn't been able to resist the pull of going to see her squad, especially when Casey texted her, saying that Elliot was officially back. Unfortunately, she was waylaid by Judge Donelley, who wanted to wish her luck on her first day of her new position, although it then turned into Alex listening to her teacher go down Memory Lane for awhile.

When she finally arrived at the SVU bullpen, Alex was met by an interesting sight: Fin was ambling over to the media center by himself, and Carisi was gazing at a picture of a man on a screen in front of him, a look of shock on his face. Meanwhile, Amanda was wheeling away as fast as she could, heading to Olivia's office. As she passed by, Alex heard her snarling that she would raise the dead if anyone bothered her before Olivia returned. In the thick of things was Casey, looking like a confused puppy.

Alex walked up to her. "Casey, what's happening, here?!"

Casey sighed. "Take your coat off and stay awhile—from what I gather, Elliot or Olivia called in with a name for Fin to look up."

"What was the name?"

"Floyd-William Enos."

Alex looked around at the detectives again.

"I get why Fin would fly solo, but what's going on with Amanda and Carisi? She's out for blood, and he's in shock."

"That's the part I'm still trying to figure out."

Luckily, Olivia and Elliot returned not long after that.

"Well, it's good to see some things never change, with the lawyers waiting for us, huh, Liv?" Elliot joked to Olivia before greeting his friends. "Hey, Casey. Hey, Alex."

They nodded to him and Alex said, "Good morning, Elliot."

Olivia sighed as she looked around at her people. "Why's Fin by himself, where's Amanda, and who broke Carisi?"

"Fin is being the only mature one, Amanda's in your office and won't come out until she talks to you, and Carisi just went blank when he saw the picture of Floyd-William Enos."

"This is going to be a long day."

Olivia stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of Carisi's face. This broke him out of his reverie and he stood immediately, straightening up his appearance.

"I'm with it, lieutenant, I swear."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Do you know who that man is? Yes or no is all I need."

"Yes."

Olivia made a sweeping motion, sending him away. "Then please go to the media center."

"Yes, lieutenant."

He left.

"Where does that leave Casey and I, Liv?" Alex asked.

"Forgive me for sounding like a kindergarten teacher, but wait by my office, please. I'll talk to Amanda first."

When Olivia made it to her office, she closed the door behind her and set her things on her desk. Amanda was in the corner with her brooding face on.

"Okay, Rollins." Olivia said seriously. "What do you know?"

Amanda rolled her chair closer. "What do _you_ know?"

"That man who has given you a scare used to be Sophia's father. I just haven't seen him in twenty-five years."

Amanda let out a single-noted high-pitched whistle. "Olivia, he was _my_ father, too."


	24. When Worlds Collide

Amanda's words hung heavy in the air.

Olivia found herself speaking first. "Floyd-William Enos was your _dad?"_

"Yes, but I haven't seen that son of a gun since I was twelve and chasing him out with my gun."

"Amanda, you had a gun when you were _twelve?"_

"It was the nineties in the Deep South—you've seen how much of a Southern Belle my mom is, so naturally she adheres to those old traditions. She had a gun, and so did her sister, but Blue never touched hers. I think she sold it after she got married. Kim wouldn't touch hers, but only because she's always been more into mind games."

Amanda made a slashing movement with her hands.

"But focus, lieutenant—with Floyd being my father and Sophia's, that means she's my baby sister."

"Oh, my God." said Olivia with a jolt of realization. "That's right. It must be why you two get along so well."

Amanda nodded. "I'm an aunt to her kids, and she's an aunt to mine."

"Wow. Remind me how old you are, again, and what year it was when you last saw Floyd-William Enos."

"I'm thirty-six now, and I haven't seen him since 1992."

"What happened on that last day?"

"I was chasing him away because he got into a fight with my mom about wanting to 'give it another go,' and when she said no, he came back a few hours later and practically robbed my mom blind. I was the only one who did anything—my mom was on the floor, hurt because he'd pushed her, or something, and Blue was taking care of her. Kim was in the corner, paralyzed with fright, but she remembers that day better than me."

Olivia sighed. "Well, my life is completely intertwined with yours now, so I have to ask for my own peace of mind: did your parents ever divorce?"

"In December of 1990. I remember because it was the first peaceful Christmas I was old enough to recall. He dropped off the grid for awhile and didn't come back until Valentine's Day. He came back with presents for us… Lieutenant?"

Olivia had blanched. "I met him in the beginning of February, and then realized Sophia was on the way on the fourteenth. When did he leave you, your mom, Blue, and Kim for good?"

"Just after my birthday in April."

"And you never saw him again until that picture flashed up on the screen today?"

"No, and I'm glad he never knew about Sophia."

"Why?"

"My father never took kindly to the fact that he had two daughters and a pint-sized sister-in-law at home."

"Did he want sons?"

"Yeah, and he made sure we knew it. Are you going to call Sophia?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to Alex and Casey first."

Amanda studied her mentor. "But you're wondering how I'm a Rollins, and not an Enos?"

"Yes."

"Benoît Rollins is my stepdad, and the owner of the Penguin Publishing House here and in Atlanta. He's from Louisiana, and the story of how he and my mom met is long and complicated. In the end, Kim and I took his name."

"Not your aunt?"

Amanda shook her head. "Blue is her maiden name, and now she's Amanda Balthazar. I've called her Blue my entire life because it was a way to tell us apart, and after all this time, it's the name she responds to the most."

Olivia nodded, taking everything in. "Thanks for telling me everything. I know a lot has been said here, especially where Sophia is concerned, but I have to ask because of the SVU's history with your family: can you stay objective?"

"Yes. I want to put this to bed, and I'll take care of Sophia if or when she starts asking questions."

"Thank you. That's a big relief."

Amanda sighed. "My mom, Benoît, and Kim arrived in town this morning from Atlanta."

Olivia jumped. "Why didn't you say anything? I know Kim went back to Atlanta, but still!"

"For once, nobody's been sticking their nose where it doesn't belong!" Amanda said in her defense. "There's a fundraising event tonight at the publishing house that I was invited to. Dominick is coming as my plus one, and we have a babysitter lined up for Jesse."

"So you and Dominick are serious, huh?"

"One hundred percent. I love him so much."

"I'm happy for you, Amanda. You deserve it." Olivia told her. "Does your family know that you're pregnant and hurt?"

"Just Dominick and Blue, but nobody else of the Atlanta clan." Amanda said sheepishly. "At this rate, though, they'll be here before the end of the day."

"Good point. Anything else?"

"Just that my stepdad and Blue get along perfectly fine, and that he's the only one who can reign in my mom and Kim. For whatever odd reason, they listen to him."

"Wow. That's really good to know."

"That's all I can think of to tell you for now."

"Alright, then." Olivia crossed her office and held the door open for her. "Thanks for all that, Rollins. Please go over to the others now."

"Yes, lieutenant."

She showed herself out, passing by Alex and Casey, who were getting to their feet.

"Your turn." she beckoned to them. "Come on."

As Alex and Casey settled on the couch, Olivia shut the door and pulled a chair up to them, sitting on it.

"Neither of you have been here when Amanda's family has rolled through here, right?" Olivia asked.

"Right." they answered in unison, sounding wary already.

"Have you heard stories?"

"I have." said Alex. "Amanda's sister, Kim, is all across the board with her emotions and actions because she's bipolar. She also cleaned Amanda out once, and has been in and out of jail."

Olivia and Casey stared.

"You just listed all of the highlights." Olivia said. "How do you know all that?"

Alex shrugged. "There was chatter awhile back that reached me, and I was curious. Research."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, I've just learned that Amanda's dad is Benoît Rollins, the owner of Penguin Publishing. Amanda's mom is Beth Anne Rollins, and she's more of a Southern Belle than Amanda is. She's always been under the assumption that Amanda thinks she's better than them because she left Atlanta for New York City. The last time Beth Anne was up here, she was throwing a baby shower for Amanda. They don't get along, and that's why Amanda thinks of me as her mother before she would admit being related to the one who birthed her."

"Why are we talking about the Rollins family?"

"The Rollinses of Atlanta are here are in town for a fundraising gala tonight. There's another thing, too: the victim we found today, Floyd-William Enos, was Amanda's biological father. She told me so."

"Oh, boy."

Casey arched an eyebrow. "We've covered everything except for you vomiting. Elliot talks."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "He was also _Sophia's_ father. I just never knew his name, and I didn't see him again until today."

"Have you called Sophia yet? She's probably with my parents or Junior."

"I haven't called her yet, no. Any advice on what to say?"

"Just tell her to come down here first."

Alex nodded as she stood. "Yes, and Casey and I aren't going anywhere because we love Sophia."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and helped Casey up. "Thanks, you guys. I'll call her now."

They nodded in acknowledgement and left.

Olivia closed the door behind them and sat at her desk. She took a few deep breaths before picking up her phone and selecting a familiar number.

The other line rang once, twice, three times.

"Hey, mom!" Sophia chirped when she answered. "What's up?"

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's about your dad."


	25. Intersecting Families

Olivia heard a clatter on Sophia's end of the line, meaning that she had dropped her phone in surprise.

Just as Olivia was beginning to panic, the phone was picked up by someone else.

"This is Violet Novak." said a new, softer, accented voice. "Is this Olivia?"

"Yes. It's good to finally meet you, Violet, current circumstances being what they are."

"Yes." Violet agreed. "What have you told Sophia?"

Olivia sighed. "What all do you know about her story?"

"Everything, including the trouble with her ex-husband."

"This is about her dad."

"Sophia's imprinted on my husband, and he treats her like one of our kids."

Olivia felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "That's so nice to hear, Violet. Thank you."

Violet smiled briefly, even though Olivia couldn't see her. "Sophia's never mentioned her biological father, except to say that she doesn't know his name, or what he looks like."

"That's all true, and even I didn't know because it was a one-time thing. Unfortunately, we've just found him dead twenty-five minutes ago."

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. Were you calling to tell Sophia?"

"Yes, but she blanked out. I don't want to tell her over the phone that he's gone, just that I need her here. Can you convey that message, please?"

"Of course." Pause. "Well, my husband's just walked in. He and I will bring Sophia over. Anything else I should know?"

"My whole squad is here, including Alex and Casey."

"Got it. We'll be along soon."

"See you then."

Olivia hung up and went out to the others, all gathered at the media center. She spoke to Amanda first.

"Have you brought everyone up to speed on who our victim is?"

"Yes, lieutenant. I just finished."

"Good work. Since your family is in town, will you give them a call and ask them to come here?"

"Sure. Should I also call Blue?"

"Please do."

Amanda nodded and headed back to her desk.

Olivia spoke to the rest of her team.

Unable to stop herself, Casey said, "How did calling Sophia go?"

"I got as far as telling her that this was about her dad, and then she dropped her phone."

"But…?"

"Violet picked up—literally—and we talked. She and your dad are bringing Sophia here."

Casey groaned. "Alex met my parents a long time ago, when I was recovering from my injury, but after thirteen years and the squad getting a roster change, this was _not_ how I pictured the rest of you meeting my parents."

Olivia laughed and then shrugged. "It is what it is, Case. Amanda's family is coming, too, so maybe that will distract you."

"Damn, I hope so, because even after eight kids, my folks can _still_ find ways to 'accidentally on purpose' embarrass us in front of our friends."

Olivia gestured towards the screen, where all of the preliminary information was up. "What do we know?"

Fin began to read off a file he was holding. "Floyd-William Langston Enos, fifty-six. He's a native of Atlanta, Georgia, and we're still trying to figure out why he's up here, especially since he hasn't seen his family in twenty-five years."

"Well, a guy like this is bound to have a rap sheet."

Fin handed her the folder. "It's miles long."

Olivia put her glasses on andbegan to skim the records. "Anyone care to throw out a highlight?"

"He was a longtime crack user, and it weathered his appearance. We're still waiting on the autopsy from Melinda, but it already looks like Enos never made any attempts to kick the habit. He could've been up here looking to score more."

"He was also found with his pants down and quite literally exposed. Do we have anything on that?"

"Yes, actually." Carisi pushed a button on the keyboard in front of him, and they were met with a mugshot of a young white woman, who also looked like she'd seen better days. "Everyone, this is Reagan Turner. It's her DNA that's on Enos'… junk."

"What do we have on her? Any records?"

"According to her rap sheet, she's been arrested twice for solicitation and once for prostitution. She does drugs, too, but has no records of possession."

Olivia cringed as she looked over the mugshot again. "The drugs changed her appearance, too—when was Reagan born?"

"December 31st, 1999. She missed 2000 by a little bit less than a day."

"But no trace of her?"

"Not at the moment, no, but we are still searching."

"For who?" Amanda asked as she joined them again.

"The prostitute whose DNA was found at the crime scene."

Amanda shuddered. "I can guess just where her DNA as found."

Olivia looked over at her. "Is your family on the way?"

"Yep, and wouldn't you know it: my mom, Benoît, Blue, my uncle Zoltan, and Kim are all together. They're shopping for the gala later."

"The Novaks are here with Sophia." Alex hissed suddenly, catching sight of new people emerging into the bullpen. "Everyone look sharp, and someone put on the screensaver!"

Carisi switched the screen over to the screensaver just as the newcomers noticed them and headed over. Olivia, meanwhile, had a start when she saw Casey's parents. There was no doubt that Casey was their child because the looks alone proved it, but a split second later, it occurred to her that they were probably going to be her parents-in-law in the next year or two. That thought gave her a turn all over again, because if she had to guess, they were within a decade of her in age.

"Who are your friends, Cassandra?" Violet asked when they drew level with everyone.

"Do tell." Senior encouraged, embarrassingly eager.

Casey rolled her eyes at the mention of her actual name. "I'm pushing forty, and you two are still those love able but embarrassing parents who still insisted on walking me to my first class on my first day of school when I was eight, even though I had all the same teachers you two did."

"Your leg was broken and in a cast, so you were hobbling along on crutches. You needed us, and Tiffany had already left you in the dust." Violet laughed and then turned to Sophia, straightening her jacket collar. "You call us when you're done here, alright?"

"Okay, Violet. Thanks."

"Anything for family." she winked.

Meanwhile, Casey's father was being persistent. "Come on and introduce us to your friends, little—"

"Ah-ah!" Casey said quickly. "Do _not_ finish that sentence!"

"Introduce us, then, to your mother and I."

Right on cue, Violet sidled up to her husband and then looked coyly at Casey, egging her on with a mere lift of the eyebrow. Casey caved instantly.

"Okay, fine. You guys know Alex from forever ago, and obviously, you know Sophia, but this is," she pointed to everyone in turn. "Sophia's mother, Olivia, and Amanda, Elliot, Dominick, and Fin. This is the SVU squad, and they're my closest friends."

Casey faced her other family.

"These are my parents, Augustín Senior and Violet."

Casey's friends exchanged greetings with the elder Novaks, and then Violet checked her watch. Patting her husband on the shoulder, she told him something in Slovak and then made a shooing motion with her hands.

"It was lovely meeting all of you." Violet told Casey's posse. "We have to go, but we will see you all around, I'm sure."

No sooner were they gone than Fin said cheekily to Casey, "So your actual name is Cassandra, but what was that that Senior was going to call you?"

"Nothing that Olivia, Sophia, or Alex will be repeating."

"And what was that that your mom was speaking, just before they left?"

"Slovak. We mostly speak that and Irish at home, and in the shop."

"They do." Sophia confirmed. "I'm already picking bits and pieces up."

Elliot turned to Casey. "You have _seven_ siblings, and now come to find out, you speak _three_ languages? Is English even your _first?"_

"No."

"What is it?"

Seeing that Casey was already blushing, Sophia jumped in to rescue her.

"Someone remind me why I'm here, again."

Elliot, Fin, and Carisi immediately scattered, making themselves busy.

"Okay, what's happening?"

Olivia beckoned to her daughter. "Come along, Sophia. We're all going to go have a chat."

Slightly puzzled now, Sophia followed Olivia, Casey, Alex, and Amanda across the bullpen, into the kitchen. She, Casey, Alex, and Amanda sat together around the main table, with Olivia presiding at the head.

"You said this is about my dad, right?" Sophia asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"What about him? Did he kill a guy?"

"Not that we know of. As it stands, _he_ was the one killed—I recognized him at a crime scene this morning and I puked."

Sophia was taken aback. "Oh, my God. Are you okay?"

"I'm recovered from that, but I'm surprised, more than anything else because it's been twenty-five years and this is out of the blue. How are _you?"_

"I can't miss what I never had or knew, but I feel a little bit empty, and I have so many questions now."

Beside her, Casey said, "I have no doubt, and we're all here to help answer them."

"We also have something else to say," Alex chimed in. "But let's get your questions out of the way first."

"Then how did he die?"

"He was 'otherwise engaged' and shot in the forehead."

"What a damn shame."

Trying not to sneer, Amanda said, "Not _too_ much a shame because he did crack and his body was at the point of no return."

Sophia looked around at the women before her, her family. She could tell they were all holding something back, but she couldn't figure out what it was, and it made her curious.

"Who has a picture of my father? There's four of you here, so one of you has to have one."

Amanda slid an iPad mini across the table to Sophia. "He has a criminal record, so I'll spare you the death photo and give you the mugshot."

"Thank you."

Sophia took the device and regarded the mugshot as set eyes on her father for the first time.

They were both so physically different in appearance that it was hard for her to wrap her mind around it that she was half of this this man. But there was something about the mouth. Yes, she had his mouth. Other than that, she was a living copy of her mother.

Sophia looked around at the others again, well too aware of their eyes on her.

"What was my father's name?"

"Floyd-William Enos." Olivia provided. "I swear up and down that I had no idea until today. I didn't even know where he was."

"Mom, I believe you."

Olivia breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Casey gave a pointed cough and said to Amanda, "Time to tell her the other thing."

Amanda turned her wheelchair to face the younger woman's own chair. She had to take a few steadying breaths, but soon, she spoke.

"Sophia, I had no idea of this, either, and it's as much a shock to me as it will be to you, but Floyd-William Enos was also _my_ dad."

Sophia's heart skipped a beat as she processed this latest tidbit. First, her father turns up dead after being absent for her entire lifetime to date, and now, it turned out that she was the long-lost baby sister of one of her friends. This was turning out to be quite day, but at least she was learning more about who she was.

Finally, she looked to Amanda. "Really? You said we're bonded for life, but it turns out we already have been for twenty-five years."

Amanda nodded. "Fate is a funny thing that way. I haven't seen the man in that picture since I was twelve, but that's him. That's my father."

Sophia surveyed the photo and then looked at Amanda again.

"You are totally Blue's mini carbon copy, but you look like him, too."

"So do you, around the mouth, but you've still got most most of your mama's genes and the like."

Sophia made a humming noise. "You're my sister, huh? We're already friends, but this must be why we took to each other so fast."

"Which is exactly what I was thinking. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. It's all a lot to process, I'll admit, but it would be for anyone, wouldn't it?"

Amanda nodded. "Totally."

"Then I'm excited, but it's… just a lot, you know?"

"I do, and I'm feeling the same way, but I'm excited to have a new sister."

Sophia offered her a smile. "Me, too."

Amanda patted Sophia's hand. "I'm going to look after you the way a big sister should but I promise that whatever goes down during this case, I will protect you."

"Thanks, Amanda, but what makes you go that far?"

"My family is coming here in a minute, and we have to tell him about Floyd."

"Wait—so who am I about to meet?"

"Blue is coming, but so is her husband, and my mom and my stepdad, and Kim."

"Wow." Sophia said dazedly. "Blue is my friend, so I know her, but will everyone else like me?"

"Yes, but my mom will probably be snooty for awhile before she sees the light of day and comes around."

"I can understand that."

"Good, and like I said, I'll protect you if things go _too_ sideways."

"Thanks again."

"Hey, is that them?"

Casey was pointing to the small knot of well-dressed people Carisi was leading across the bullpen to them. Elliot and Fin were following behind. Amanda sighed as she turned her wheelchair and their direction.

"Yep, that's them. Brace yourselves, and don't say I didn't warn you."

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when Carisi reached them and led everyone inside. Suddenly, the room was very crowded.

Beth Anne Rollins, as dignified and regal as ever, approached Amanda first. Olivia was immediately on tenterhooks because as far as she recalled, the last time these two had even spoken was when Kim had been sent to jail after the Flute Incident. Beth Anne had turned on her own child, and Amanda had arrived on Olivia's doorstep a few hours later, Jesse on her hip, in tears. Olivia spent the night consoling her, and she promised herself that she would try a little harder to be protective, if or when Beth Anne turned up again.

"Amanda," she said, genuinely surprised at the sight of her firstborn in a wheelchair. "What's wrong? What didn't you call to say that you were hurt?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too, mom. Yes, I'm hurt, but it isn't a big deal—I told Blue."

Beth Anne made to retort thatt telling her sister news wasn't the same as telling her, but Benoît Rollins intervened, moving forward, physically steering his wife away. He spoke to Amanda, and his voice was warm and gentle, steeped in southern twang and charm.

"We can catch up on your maladies later, treasure, but you would've called home if it was worse than what it is, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, wh—Beth, what is it?"

Beth Anne had caught sight of Sophia, and she was looking at her like she was the ghost of Jacob Marely, from A Christmas Carol. She had seen the same resemblance in Sophia that Amanda had.

Beth Anne spoke to her firstborn again. "Amanda, who is this?"

Reading the cold and calculating look in her mother's eyes, Amanda strategically placed herself between her and Sophia, who had stood.

"Mom, this is Sophia Benson. She's my sister."


	26. Intersecting Families Again

**Sorry I've been MIA! It should be a little better this week!**

* * *

There was a ringing silence as Beth Anne and the rest of the family processed Amanda's shocking pronouncement.

Blue broke the quiet first. "Huh. I already had a special feeling about you, Sophia, and you're already my friend, but you really are family now. It's a little strange, but you get used to it."

Then Kim introduced herself. "I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you."

Not knowing about Kim's previous interactions with the squad, Sophia returned her greeting in kind. Kim's politeness, however, threw Olivia for a loop, because as she recalled, Kim was wily and self-absorbed. Maybe it was the medication for her bipolar disorder, or maybe it was a change of heart after moving back down to Georgia. Either way, Olivia was sure that she could come around to the newer, calmer Kim.

Her kindness, however, seemed to unfreeze Beth Anne, who had been the most dumbstruck of all.

"Floyd-William Enos was your father?" she asked Sophia.

"Yes, but I really didn't know until a few minutes before you all arrived." Sophia answered, stopping herself at the very last moment from adding, "m'am" at the end because Beth Anne's regality seemed to command it.

"And your mother is Lieutenant Benson?"

"Uh-huh." Sophia was getting wary because Beth Anne was probing her with her eyes.

The matriarch then locked eyes with Olivia, shooting daggers at her with her eyes; it was with a sneaky feeling that Sophia thought Beth Anne was already trying to figure out how to ask her age, while also feeling something like anger.

To Olivia's surprise, Kim stepped forward, inserting herself between her and Sophia, as a buffer between them and Beth Anne.

"We can play connect the dots later, but lay off the lieutenant, and my sister, okay, mama?" she said to Beth Anne. "We don't even know why Amanda has called us here."

Realizing that she had a point, Beth Anne simmered down and looked to her firstborn again. "Why _are_ we here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first," she looked towards Elliot, Fin, and Carisi. "Why are _you_ all still here?"

They technically weren't needed, but it was clear that they were hanging around on purpose.

"Because," Carisi said, cheekily. "We want to know everyone's names."

Realizing that between the three amigos and the Bensons, nobody had still met her family in its entirety, Amanda motioned to each member of the Rollins-Balthazar clan in turn, saying, "My little cousins aren't here, but right now we have my sister, Kim, my mom, Beth Anne, and her husband, Benoît, my aunt, Blue Balthazar, and her husband, Zoltan."

After the rest of the greetings were exchanged, Olivia shooed Elliot, Fin, and Carisi back to their desks and then closed the door behind them. She watched as everyone figured out new places to sit, and spoke when she had everyone's attention.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson, and I run the Special Victims Unit. We also have ADAs Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, who are attached to the SVU and overseeing the case." (Olivia waved a hand in indication to them) "Sophia is my daughter, and Floyd-William Enos is father's name, but neither of us knew until today. Amanda found out today, too, and she helped me put the clues together. Anyone who has questions should come see me in my office or call me, okay? Don't bother Sophia or Amanda about it, please." Olivia began. "I realize that this is all highly unusual and that some serious bombs have been dropped, which means that in some unorthodox ways, everyone in this room is family now. It's a lot to process, and I'm still working on it, but I need the newcomers to really pay attention."

There was a general murmur of agreement and there was complete silence now.

"I am so sorry to have to say this, but we found Floyd-William dead today. It looks like he drove up here from Atlanta, and we're still trying to figure out why he was here, but for now, we need to know if any of you have contact with him recently. Any at all."

"I never met him." Benoît said. "I've never cared to, not after what he did to my girls."

He looked to Zoltan.

"Have _you_ ever met him?"

Zoltan Balthazar shook his head. "No, not after the stories I've heard from Blue, Beth, and Kim."

Noticing the connectivity between Benoît and Zoltan, Olivia stepped towards them. "Do you two work together at Penguin Publishing?"

"We do, and we've been friends for many, many years now." said Zoltan. "Benoît is the president, and I'm the Vice President—this is why my family has just moved up here from Georgia."

"Thank you, Zoltan."

Olivia walked to Kim, who was sitting one her uncle's right.

"Be honest with me, Kim: have you seen your father at all since he left?"

"No. I remember the day he left, like it was yesterday… I was just too little to want to know where he'd gone. I may have done bad things, lieutenant, but I don't associate with people like my bio-dad anymore." Kim pointed to Benoît. _"He_ has been as good as my father since he came into our lives."

Convinced, Olivia looked to Blue, on Benoît's other side. She didn't even have to say anything, and Blue had an answer already.

"Once a jackass, always a jackass—I haven't seen Floyd-William since that day, either, and I've never bothered finding out where he went."

"Thank you."

Olivia circled back to Beth Anne, who also answered immediately.

"I've not seen hide nor hair of that dumb son of a gun since he broke my arm in front of the girls and stole my money."

"So you have no idea why he'd come all the way up here from Atlanta?"

"Not-a one, but I promise you that for once, nobody will be difficult for you and your squad. We just want to put this behind us as quickly as possible. You have the family's whole cooperation."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Beth Anne just grew pensive, so Benoît gave her a gentle nudge.

"Speak up." he said in a gentle, encouraging voice.

Beth Anne looked to Olivia again. "My ex was always on the lookout for any good liquor or drugs. Always. I don't care where he was found, and we'll just cremate him when all is said and done, but if you have a 'seedy part of town,' I would ask around over there."

"Thank you. We'll do that."

Olivia moved back and surveyed the room.

"Does anyone have anything else to ask?"

Everyone shook their heads or said no.

"Alright, then." Olivia opened the room door again and indicated that the meeting was over. "Everyone is free to go."

Benoît turned to Sophia. "I don't know what all you've heard about the family, dear, but I would like to start things off on the right foot, by extending you an invitation to the gala tonight."

"Oh, wow," was all Sophia said, because she hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Would you like to come?" Benoît asked.

"Of course! Thank you!"

"You can even bring a date."

Sophia turned to Casey. "Will you be my date tonight?"

The redhead nodded. "You bet."

"Excellent!" Benoît chirped. "Come along, and we'll make arrangements!"

He helped up first his wife, and then Sophia, Casey, and Alex, the latter of whom was having a small struggle because she was being weighed down by a fidgety, gestating baby. Olivia and Amanda brought up the rear.

"I promise I come from a family of people who care." Amanda said as she navigated her wheelchair along the hallway. "My bio-dad is just a taboo subject."

"Believe me, Amanda," Olivia said, slowing down to move at the pace the younger woman was moving. "I more than understand. How about you go say goodbye to your family and then go hatch a plan with Elliot, Fin, and Carisi about going towards the Lydia Motel?"

Amanda nodded and gave her CO a "Copy that!" before heading off.

Olivia then caught up with Sophia.

"Everything all good?" she asked her.

"Uh-huh. Amanda's stepdad has insisted that I call him Benoît, and when it's time, he's going to send a car to collect Casey first, and then one for me, at eight."

"Where's the gala?"

"The Rainbow Room—it's a fundraising event for the publishing house."

"Did you get something swanky during your shopping expedition with Casey?"

Sophia smirked as a certain dress popped into her brain. "Oh, yes."

"Excellent." Olivia smiled at her. "And of course we'll take care of Melissa and put her to bed."

"Thanks, mom."

"Are you going back to work?"

"I am. The Rollinses still have things to do with Blue and Zoltan, but The Watering Can in on the way to where they have to go, so they're giving me a lift."

"Well, that's nice of them. Don't forget to call Violet."

"Already done." Sophia tapped the pocket of her jacket, where her phone was. "I'll see you after work."

"Yes." Olivia gave her a hug and then a gentle push towards the elevators. "See you later, kid."

When they were gone, Casey and Alex flanked Olivia.

"There isn't anything for us to do because there aren't any leads, except for the Reagan Turner girl, but she has yet to be located." said Alex. "We're going to go back to our building now."

"Got it."

Casey glanced over at the media center. "They're definitely cooking something up over there, though."

"I'll check on them, but first…"

Olivia and Alex rounded on Casey, eyebrows raised. Casey automatically took a step back.

"What?"

"You're going with our oldest kid to a fancy gala." said Olivia, hands on her hips. "I know this just fell out of the sky, but you better be good to her!"

"Or else!" Alex tacked on for good measure.

Casey laughed nervously. "Come on, you guys—it's not like I haven't taken Sophia on a date before!"

"Yeah," Olivia sassed. "But this is the first formal one."

"So do you want me to have her home by midnight, and go find a shoe, should she lose one?"

"Yes. Exactly."

Casey gave a bow. "Your wish is my command."

Olivia softened up. "Have fun, though."

"Thanks. We will."

"We can't wait to hear all about it." Alex added with a wink.

Blushing, Casey left soon after, Alex on her heels.

About fifteen minutes later, while Elliot, Fin, and Carisi were out pounding the pavement, Amanda was left to her own devices. After taking one phone call in particular, though, she found herself knocking on Olivia's open door.

"Lieutenant," Amanda said. "Can we talk for a minute, just mama to mama?"

"Sure, Amanda." Olivia beckoned her in. "Come on in."

Finally back on her forearm crutches again, Amanda made her way over and sat in one of the chairs opposite Olivia's desk, facing her.

"What's on your mind?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I just got a call from the babysitter, and long story short, she won't be able to mind Jesse for us tonight."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"Would there be any way that you and Alex would consider watching her for us? We'll keep Frannie home, since you and Noah are allergic to her."

"Sophia is, too, actually, but Alex and Melissa would be fine." Olivia laughed. "I want to spend some time with my godbaby, anyway, but Alex and I can totally watch her. In fact, I'll be out of here at five, so tell Dominick to drop her off at six-thirty, so you guys can get ready in peace. Don't worry about pay, either."

Amanda smiled gratefully. "Thank you, so much."

"You're so welcome." Olivia said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Are you and Dominick officially together?"

Amanda turned a slight shade of red. "Uh-huh. We have been, actually, since Jesse was almost a month old. Do you think that IAB will come down on us for it, now that Tucker is gone and there's been a change in administration? I don't know much about Constantine Kemper, except that people call her Mad Dog."

"First, 'Mad Dog' is just a nickname, and second, Constantine Kemper is very normal and friendly. She's also of the 'if you don't do anything stupid, I won't bother you' mindset."

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You really love Dominick, huh?"

"He's my best friend, and I'd do anything for him, just like he's always done anything for me." Amanda smiled the smile of someone deeply in love. "He's the love of my life, Olivia, and I want to marry him."

"That's really special, Amanda. I hope it happens."

Amanda beamed. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No." Amanda stood and repositioned her crutches again. "I'll tell Dominick the game plan for tonight when he comes back, but I'll go back to my desk and be on standby for the guys."

"Good plan. Let me know if anything comes up?"

"Of course, lieutenant."

Olivia smiled at her as she left and then picked up her phone to call Alex.

They really hadn't had any plans for the night, as it was, but Alex had lately been expressing the desire to hold babies who were smaller than Melissa and Noah.

A few hours with Jesse Rollins was going to make her very happy.


	27. At Home

Despite being called to the precinct, the rest of Sophia's day at The Watering Can went by quickly, and the next thing she knew, she was clocking out and arriving home.

"Hi, mama!" Melissa chirped, running over and hugging Sophia around the waist. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." Sophia patted her daughter on the hand. "Will you let me go so I can put my things away?"

"Okay!" she chirped before she skipped away, calling for Noah.

Once she put her things away, Sophia headed over to the dining table, where she found Alex perusing a real estate website. Olivia was in the kitchen, making dinner. Sophia sat down at the table.

"Hey, Sophia!" Alex greeted her, closing the lid of her laptop and looking across the table to her. "How was the rest of work?"

"Refreshingly normal, but busy—turns out that all of the projects we were working on today were for the Rollins' gala tonight."

Olivia left the kitchen and hugged Sophia. "How fun. Will you go change and encourage Melissa and Noah to wash their hands for dinner?"

"Sure, but why are we eating so early?"

"Because we are expecting Jesse Rollins at six-thirty. Alex and I are going to look after her while Amanda and Dominick go to the gala. Melissa and Noah just don't know yet."

"Got it." Sophia bobbed her head. "Off I go."

* * *

After dinner, Melissa had an epiphany.

"We ate early!"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, we did."

"How come?"

"Because Cousin Jesse is coming, and my mamas are going to watch her while I go out with Casey!"

"Who is Cousin Jesse?" Melissa asked blankly.

Sophia heard the question, but it came out in French. This caused both Olivia and Alex to stare in surprise.

"You two speak French?" Olivia asked.

"We speak five languages between us."

"Which?"

"English, French, Spanish, Italian, and ASL, because in this town, you just never know."

"Good point. I speak those, too, actually. Alex is fluent in French."

Not wanting to be left out, Alex interjected, "Melissa remembers it all?"

"Oh, yes. We spend a lot of time together, and she loves to learn. I'm pretty sure she has a photographic memory, too." Sophia explained. "She just 'changes lanes' when she's confused—it's like a nervous habit."

She turned back to her daughter.

"Do you remember Amanda? She's from Nana Olivia's work, and we met her over the weekend."

Melissa, thought about it, but soon brightened.

"I remember her!" she cried, remembering to switch back to English.

"Good girl." Sophia praised. "Today I found out that Amanda is my big sister."

Melissa's mouth dropped open slightly in astonishment.

"Amanda has a baby girl named Jesse, and that means that she's your cousin. Do you understand?"

Melissa nodded, and this time, she found her voice. "Yep! Jesse is coming _here?"_

"That's right! We ate early so that I have time to get ready to go, and so you and Noah have extra time to play with Jesse!"

"Oh! Got it!"

"I'm glad. Run along, now."

Melissa just hesitated, furrowing her brow.

"What is it?" Sophia asked gently.

Melissa mimicked holding a phone horizontally. "Can we call Casey?"

"Sure, sweetie." Sophia stood from her spot at the dining table and beckoned for Melissa to follow her to the living room. "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah…"

They sat together on the couch, and Sophia dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Well, fret not, Melissa." Sophia opened to FaceTime app on her phone and selected Casey's number. "I'm calling her right now, and we'll see her!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, then Casey picked up and her face was filling their screen.

"Hey, you!" Casey greeted Sophia. "Couldn't wait?"

Sophia smirked. "More like my Mini-Me was pining for you and wanted to say hello."

Sophia handed the phone to Melissa and then proceeded to turn to butter as her loved ones interacted.

"Hey, sweet pea!" Casey cooed to the toddler. "How are you?"

"I'm happy, but I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby, but guess what?"

"What?" Melissa asked innocently.

"I'm coming to your house later to pick mommy up for a date, and I'll see you then!"

"Before bed?"

"Yes, baby. Before bed.

Melissa exhaled noisily, in relief. "Okay! Love you, mama!"

Casey's heart caught in her throat at the term of endearment, but she took it in stride. "I love you, too. Will you give the phone back to mommy now?"

"Okay!"

Melissa deposited the phone into Sophia's outstretched hands and wandered off to go look at a book. Aware of Olivia and Alex watching—they had heard Melissa's 'mama' comment and paused to see Sophia's reaction—Sophia got up quickly and headed to her bedroom, not speaking again until there was a closed door between her and the rest of the family.

"Wow!" she said, holding the phone out so Casey could see her. "I knew Melissa cares about you, but I didn't know it was enough to call you mama…"

"I don't mind it. I like hearing someone call me that, and I guess it's practice for when her siblings are here." Casey said thoughtfully. "It's nice that she thinks of me that way. It makes us all a family."

Sophia smiled. "I can't wait until it's forever with you, Red. Forever with you sounds like a perfect ending.

"I feel the same way. I wish I could just hold you and Sophia right now. I just want to hold you both."

At that, Sophia sighed blissfully; Casey gave amazing hugs. "You know, I love Olivia and Alex, and I love getting to know Noah, but…"

Casey arched an eyebrow. "You're not jazzed about living with your parents and your baby brother while in your twenties?"

"Bingo. How old were you when you moved out?"

"Sixteen."

Her answer had been so casual that all Sophia could say was, "Come again?!"

"It's another story for another day…"

Casey's words trailed off, and she looked like she was becoming lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked gently.

Casey nodded. "We'll talk about it later, babe, but I promise I'm fine. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Just for a few hours. How come?"

"I'm officially inviting you and Melissa over for dinner tomorrow night. Plus, I'm sure that you want some quiet, even if it's just for a few hours."

Beyond the wall, Sophia heard what sounded like a block tower falling, and it was quickly followed by Noah's extremely delighted giggles.

"You're not wrong."

"Then come tomorrow at seven. Melissa can play or look at books, and you can tell me about your day while I make dinner."

Sophia's heart melted at how domestic it all sounded. She'd never had anything like that with Gunner, even before they found out they were going to be parents.

"How does that sound?"

"So perfect." Sophia smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "I love you so much. See you in a little while."

Casey blew her a kiss. "I love you, too. See you soon."

After charging her phone and taking a shower, Sophia saw that she still had time before she had to get ready, so she put on some lounging clothes and headed out into what felt like a very crowded living room. No sooner had she arrived, though, than the doorbell rang.

Quickly crossing the room to the front door, Olivia said, "I've got it!"

She opened the door to find Carisi standing before her, pushing Jesse in her stroller.

"Come in!" Olivia held the door open wider and stood aside. "Come in!"

When Olivia closed the door behind their guests, Jesse noticed her immediately and reached for her. Olivia obliged the baby by undoing her stroller buckle and sweeping her into her arms.

"Hi, baby girl! You're going to hang out here tonight!"

Jesse just giggled cutely and sank into a hug that Olivia gave her. If she was with someone she loved, she was happy.

Olivia turned to Carisi. "Anything Alex and I should know?"

"Jesse just ate and she's dressed for bed. She should fall asleep soon, but if she wakes up, there's a bottle in there." Carisi pointed to the bottom compartment of the stroller where a brightly-colored diaper bag and a few other of her belongings could be seen. "There's toys, too."

Olivia had the ability to read her squad members like books because she just knew them all so well, and today, Carisi was no exception. After passing Jesse to Sophia, who was more than glad to take her, Olivia pulled Carisi to the side.

"You are squirrelly. What are you thinking?"

He answered, but his reply came so fast, that only one word was intelligible.

"Slow down, buddy." Olivia coached. "All I heard there was Amanda's name. What _about_ her?"

"I want to propose to her."

Feeling something like motherly pride, Olivia hugged him. "Oh, that's wonderful! Do you know when you want to pop the question?"

"No, but I've been thinking about this for a long time. She's my best friend and the absolute love of my life. I'd do anything for her."

Olivia grinned as she remembered how Amanda had said almost the exact same thing about Carisi earlier, back in her office.

"You two would make a very beautiful married couple," she said sincerely. "But you really should be having this chat with Benoît and Beth Anne."

"I know, I know…" Carisi sighed.

"I'm really glad you told me, so chin up. I'm proud of you." she patted him affectionately on the cheek. "I'll have you know, though, that Beth Anne thinks well of you."

This was news to Carisi, and he was taken aback. "Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Uh-huh. She told me on her last visit that even though her family's history with our squad is 'colorful,' she still appreciates us for helping her daughters out whenever there's trouble. She said she's grateful to me for being a better mother to Amanda than she's been, and she said likes the whole squad, but _you're_ her _favorite."_

Now Carisi was just feeling astonished. "She barely talks to me when she rolls through here—why am _I_ her favorite?"

"It's because you're protective of Amanda, and you're the only guy from the SVU or associated with it who hasn't bailed on her."

"Oh, I could never leave Amanda for anything or anyone, and I fell in love with her long before Jesse even happened. I even love Jesse like she's mine."

"I'm so proud of you, Dominick." Olivia said again. "You just carry that confidence with you to the gala, and you talk to Amanda's parents—things will go great."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Olivia nodded. "One step at a time, though: first, go say goodbye to your daughter, and _then_ go home to Amanda and kiss her, alright?"

"Okay."

Olivia watched as Carisi said goodbye to Jesse and then leave quietly, as she became distracted. When he was gone, Olivia checked the time and saw that Sophia needed to get ready for her date.

"Kid," she said as she approached her. "You need to get ready to go, too."

Sophia was on the couch, and Jesse was curled up against her, cooing to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"I would love to start, but Jesse is blissed out and on her way to Snoozeville. This is like holding a sleeping cat."

Very carefully, Olivia took Jesse into her arms and then pulled Sophia to her feet. The pregnant woman stumbled slightly, but Olivia caught her.

"You okay?"

Sophia nodded and touched a hand to the swell in her middle. "I'm fine, but this kid gives me crazy vertigo, mom. Melissa was worse."

"You gave me crazy vertigo, too—for awhile, I thought you were going to be a boy, that's how bad it was for me—so I totally understand that."

"Did I give you anything else?"

"Ten extra days in my body and twenty-four hours of labor."

Sophia blanched. "Melissa was three days early, and she put me through twelve hours of labor."

Nearby, Alex was on the floor, playing with Melissa and Noah. When she heard Olivia and Sophia comparing notes, she shuddered and pointed to her own pregnant middle.

"I just hope that this kid isn't behooved to give me any more drama than he or she already has been. I also hope that I don't have a ridiculously long labor."

"Wishful thinking, Allie," laughed Olivia. "But should anything like that happen, I'll be at your side the whole time."

Olivia turned to Sophia.

"And you, my friend, _really_ have to scoot your behind along."

"Right." Sophia remembered.

"And I'll come check on you in awhile."

"But—"

"Those are for sitting! _Scoot!"_

Giggling, Sophia hurried away.


	28. Evening Chat

Just as Sophia was wondering who was going to help her zip up the back of her dress for her, there came a knock on her door.

"Sophia?" Olivia called out. "Is alright if I come in?"

"Sure." Sophia called back.

Olivia entered the room, and seeing the state of her offspring's appearance, she quickly shut the door behind her so Melissa or Noah couldn't wander in.

"Oh, mom, you're just in time." Sophia sighed in relief.

"I'll say. Let me zip you up."

Sophia stayed still while Olivia quickly zipped up the back of dress and straightened out the wrinkles. When she finished, and Sophia turned around, Olivia gasped.

Her daughter was dressed in a very cute 1950s-style rockabilly dress, fit for a night out. It was a deep, rich purple color with short sleeves and a square neckline that left just enough room for a necklace of some sort. There was also a bow on the side of the dress that Sophia had tied herself, and it gathered up the material of the dress just enough to show off the shape of her precious cargo. The dress skirt came down to Sophia's ankles, and seemed to flair out by itself, putting Olivia in the mind of a princess dress. Momentarily, Olivia wondered if Sophia had played dress-up as a child.

Sophia had also combed out her hair and straightened it out with her flat iron, leaving it free to cascade past her shoulders and down her back. Olivia had had never seen how long her daughter's hair was before. Mesemerizing was the word that came to mind.

It was also sinking in for Olivia just how much she and her daughter looked alike.

Sophia became self-conscious. "What?"

"You just look so beautiful, baby girl. I can't believe I made you."

"Mom, you softie."

"Hey, you'll have moments like this with your kids when they get bigger."

Sophia stomped her foot. "Two of my kids haven't been born yet, and Melissa turns four in January; don't go putting those thoughts in my head yet!"

"You said 'two of your kids.' You think of Casey's baby as yours?"

"I do." Sophia admitted, softening up. "I've even felt him move against me."

Olivia smiled at the dreamy look of motherly love on Sophia's face. She remembered full well of the unborn Sophia moving under her palms.

"Casey also thinks of this one," Sophia pointed to her middle. "As hers. You saw that Melissa thinks of Casey as her mother, and for me, I think of Casey as the woman I want to marry."

Olivia grinned and followed Sophia over to her bureau, atop which she kept her makeup. She stood by and watched her start applying it, wondering who had taught her how to use makeup, or if she'd taught herself.

"I'm really happy for you, Sophia Rose."

"Thanks, mom. Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm moving too fast?"

Olivia knew what she meant and spoke thoughtfully. "Most people would say yes, but _I_ personally can't go throwing stones about this."

"How come?"

"I've been in serious relationships before I pursued one with Alex, and I was very quick with one in particular… and young and naive."

"Those last two things often go hand-in-hand. What happened?"

Olivia sighed as memories came flooding back. "My mom was a college professor, and sometimes, I would hang around her classes. When I was sixteen, I fell for one of her students after knowing him for a month, and vice versa. I was sixteen, and he was a few years older than me. He proposed to me at the six-month mark, and I said yes."

"Oh, my God. What happened?"

"Oh, my mother was livid, and she may have thrown some things at me because her alcohol was often in control of her temper and aim back then."

Sophia made a sympathetic noise. "I've had foster parents like that."

"I was only engaged to him for a few days before I came around and decided to call it off, but since then, I've stopped being so judgmental of relationships unless I see a red flag, or I set myself up in red flag situations without meaning to. I see no red flags between you or Casey, just two people I love learning about about each other and making each other happy. If I saw a red flag at any point, I would object, and you'd both know."

Olivia looked to Sophia and saw that she was taking everything in.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It does, mom." she smiled at her. "I feel better."

Olivia saw that Sophia had paused with her makeup, so she said, "May I finish for you?"

"Yes, please."

As Olivia set about doing that, she asked her daughter a new question.

"So my birthday is in February, and you said Melissa's in January. So is Alex's; when exactly is Melissa's birthday?"

"January fifth."

Olivia chuckled. "That's Alex's birthday, too."

"Then we'll have to do something special. Where _is Alex?_ "

"Holding Jesse, and watching Melissa and Noah play together. She's in Heaven." Olivia checked her watch and patted Sophia's shoulder. "I'll be right back, okay? Just keep getting ready."

"Alright."

Sophia wasn't alone for long when Olivia returned with a small square box that looked like it could contain jewelry.

"What's that?"

"I placed an order for this on the day you came back into my life, and now it's finally here."

Olivia set the box on the top of the dresser and opened the lid to reveal a necklace. It was a gold plate attached to a fine gold chain, and upon the plate was a word, but she didn't catch what it was because Olivia was already lifting it out and putting it around her neck for her.

"It says fearlessness." Olivia fixed Sophia's hair so it didn't get caught in the chain, and then began to finish her makeup. "I have this necklace, too. I've been through a lot in my life, Sophia: abuse, godawful injuries, and even two different kinds of PTSD."

Sophia staggered. "How did you _survive?!"_

"As long as I've been in the SVU, I've always had people in my life who have cared about me and for me, enough to do everything they could to help me out, or in some cases, find me and rescue me."

"Casey is one of those people, huh?"

"Yes, and you treat her right, you hear me?"

Sophia could never imagine lifting a hand to Casey, but still she said, "Yes. I hear you."

"Good girl." Olivia said. "One of the first memorable cases that Casey worked with us was about the topic of mental health, and at one point, I had a fight with her in her office about it. During the fight, she told me a story about how when she was your age, or a little bit younger, she was in a bad relationship with someone that was different like that, and it didn't end well. I've seen some of the scars, but I've always had the feeling that there's more."

"Oh, my God."

"I'll leave it to you to find out what happened, especially because there are other things I've seen her go through that damn near broke my heart. Casey's taught me so much in all of the years that I've known her, and she is genuinely one of the bravest and most fearless people I've ever met."

Understanding dawned on Sophia. "Casey gave you your fearlessness necklace, didn't she?"

"She did, and it wasn't long after the fight. It was an apology offering, and an offering for a clean slate."

"You guys been buddies ever since?"

"Yes, and she's one of the best people I've ever known." Olivia touched the chain of Sophia's necklace. "From the moment that I saw you laying there in your hospital bed, I just knew that I had to get you your own fearlessness necklace. I want you to wear it and live up to your own definition of the word."

By now, Olivia had finished up Sophia's makeup, so Sophia turned to face her again.

"I really love the necklace mom. Thank you; I'll wear it with so much pride."

"I'm so glad."

Sophia beamed and then said, almost shy, "Will you do my hair for me, too?"

"Oh, I would love to. Do you want anything in particular? Your hair is longer than mine."

"I just want something to keep it out of my face."

Olivia thought a moment, and then an idea popped into her head. "I have just the thing. Pass me your comb."

As Olivia worked on styling her daughter's hair into a fancy updo, the pair fell into conversation, but eventually, Sophia fell quiet again. She also kept touching the tattoo on her arm.

"How _did_ you get your tattoo?" Olivia finally asked.

"I've seen the wonders of the world, but I've also seen the horrors of it, too." Sophia answered after a pause. "I've had more happen to me besides abuse and rape."

"Like what?"

"It was an accident, but on my eighteenth birthday, I was in the process of running away from my last foster care home because I'd aged out, and it was garbage, anyway. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I saw my foster parents fighting. There was a gun involved, and I was in the line of fire. One of them shot me in the arm."

Flabbergasted, Olivia hung on to every word as Sophia recounted the story for her, the way she'd told it to Amanda and Alex.

"How did _you_ survive, Sophia?" Olivia said when she was done.

"Sheer determination and willpower to finish my rehabilitation, even though I was homeless by that point. If I'd given in, I would have had to have my arm amputated." Sophia tapped her tattoo again. "This is where I was shot, and I do have a scar, but I chose to cover it with Melissa's name because she's my baby."

"Of course."

Hair completed, the Bensons faced each other again.

"I'm so proud of you, and you are so brave, and so strong." Olivia caressed Sophia's cheeks. "You're a survivor, and that's an amazing accomplishment, all by itself."

"Thank you."

Sophia was burning with more questions to ask Olivia, but she reigned herself in and checked the time.

"It's just seven-forty now." she said. "I've got twenty minutes."

"Do you have something to keep your phone in?"

"Yep! I have a clutch in my closet; one moment."

With Olivia's help, Sophia soon had the rest of the things she needed for her night out to the gala with Casey.

Butterflies in her stomach, Sophia headed out into the living room, just behind her mother.

Announcing her, Olivia said, "Here she is!"

Noah was playing with his toys, while Melissa sat on the couch with Alex, looking at her picture dictionary. Jesse was fast asleep, curled up in Alex's lap. She'd played for about ten minutes before asking to be held. Once she felt settled with Alex, she dropped right off to sleep.

Nevertheless, while Jesse slept, Alex, Noah, and Melissa paused in their activities and looked up, each in joy or astonishment.

"Mommy," Melissa breathed. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you." Sophia said sincerely, then turning her attention to her brother. "Noah, what do you think, buddy?"

He just stared.

Alex chimed in, "You look great, Sophia. The dress even brings out your bracelet."

Sophia shook the wrist with her silver medical ID bracelet, and it clinked and jangled. "You think so, Alex?"

"I do." Alex turned sly. "Also, Casey's favorite color is purple."

Sophia met Alex's expression with a slier one. "That's exactly why I chose this dress."

Olivia coughed pointedly, reminding them she was still there, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't _you_ start." Alex admonished. "I wear green for you, and you wear blue for me, so why shouldn't Sophia wear purple for Casey?"

The truth was, even in the short time that Sophia had been back in her mother's life, Olivia had grown to love her like she'd never given her up, and as a result, was feeling the kinds of feelings that a parent had when they were sending their child off to a landmark, coming-of-age event, like the prom. If Olivia was already this emotional over something like seeing Sophia off on a date, she couldn't imagine what she'd be like when she was giving her away on her wedding day.

Luckily, Olivia was saved by the doorbell ringing at the precise moment she opened her mouth.

"I'll get it!"

She was all to happy to get the door.


	29. Date Night

When Olivia opened the door, she was very surprised because Casey was more dressed up then she could ever remember seeing her before. Alex felt surprised, too, and she had seen her friend out of the office and at more social events than Olivia had. Regal was the word that came to Alex's mind.

"You look amazing, Casey." Olivia said as she let her in.

"You really do." Alex agreed. "Red suits you. Sophia, what do you think?

Sophia just went weak in the knees.

Just as she was wearing purple for Casey, for her, Casey was wearing red. Sophia thought she looked like a rose. They were even wearing similar dress and shoe styles. Casey's hair was done up in a fancy way, too, and the shade of red the dress was in even flattered Casey's bright hair color.

"Red, you're so gorgeous." she finally said, approaching her. "Wow."

"Right back at you."

They kissed, not caring much that they had an audience.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Melissa hurried over to them, crying, "Mama! You're here, you're here! Just like you said!"

Casey caught Melissa and scooped her up, holding her.

"That's right, baby girl. I told you I'd come before you went to bed, and here I am!"

Melissa hugged her, just so happy that she was there. "Can we play?"

"Not tonight, precious, but you know what, though?" Casey tapped Melissa playfully on the nose. "Tomorrow night, you and mommy are coming over to my house for dinner!"

 _"We are?"_

"Mhm, and one of my favorite things ever to do is to cook; what's your most favorite thing to eat?"

"Chicken." Melissa decided after a brief pause. "And macaroni."

"I can work with that."

Casey gave Melissa a back rub.

"There's only one more sleep until you and mommy come to my house, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Now, you be a good girl tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Melissa nodded and then gave Casey a hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek. Casey felt like she could have melted into a puddle, right then and there.

"I love you." Melissa told her.

"And I love you." Casey kissed Melissa on the top of her head. "I'm going to put you down now."

Melissa nodded in understanding, and when she was on the ground, she hugged Casey around her waist and skipped back to the couch to sit with Alex again.

"Well," Olivia said, hands in her pockets. "I'll spare you two the 'parent on the porch with a shotgun' routine, and just see you on your way."

Sophia grinned. "Thanks, mom."

Casey bobbed her head in thanks to Olivia and then turned to Sophia, taking her hand in hers and kissing her fingers. "You ready to go, babe? There's a car waiting."

"Let's go."

* * *

 **THE RAINBOW ROOM**

 **30 ROCKEFELLER PLAZA**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Having spent a lifetime in the foster care system, Sophia hadn't been to many fancy affairs in her life, so going to the Rainbow Room was a brand new experience for her, and she couldn't help but look around at all of the extravagant decorations, live band, lavishly-dressed people, and all of the food. There was so much food, and that wasn't even counting the servers working the room, carrying trays of hors d'oeuvre or drinks. She didn't know where to start.

Casey, meanwhile, was from a family that was the very definition of 'New York working class,' and she wouldn't deny that she and her siblings had grown up sheltered. Her parents were neither over-strict nor entirely lenient, but even still, she hadn't started going on fancy outings and to soirees until her first year of law school because she spent most of her time studying, or else helping out at the flower shop. Savannah had been born in the midst of that, and then just over a decade later, Abigail. Casey's parents more than respected that she was an adult, but in the eyes of her younger sisters, she was also the favorite baby sitter, so… she also helped in looking after them and raising them. Between her home life, her time with the SVU, and her disbarment and reinstatement, Casey had never been much of a party person, and it had been a long while since she'd been invited to a party that wasn't for work. It had been an even longer while since she'd gone with a date whom she actually liked.

Tonight was going to be different. For her, and for Sophia.

"What do we do first?" Sophia asked. "Look for our friends?"

Casey nodded. "I see Benoît, Kim, Blue, Zoltan, Amanda, and Dominick. Come on."

Sophia followed Casey through the crowd, to where the others were, camped out by what looked like a donation table. The men were wearing tuxedos and shined up shoes, and the women were dressed in fancy dresses and heels. They all looked like they were having fun.

"Where's Beth Anne?" Sophia asked after she and Casey greeted everyone.

Amanda sighed. "We arrived here just after them, and she started working the room immediately."

"But she's always like that at these kinds of things." Kim added. "She'll turn up before the speech."

"Speech?" Casey echoed.

"Since this is a fundraiser for my company, I have to make a speech. There's going to be an auction, and then dancing, afterward." explained Benoît. "Your parents even donated something for the auction since they've been friends if the company for so long."

Interested, Casey pointed to the table they were standing beside. "Are these the auction items?"

"This is all about donations and sponsorship. The auction items are this way. Would you like to see?"

Wanting to see if there was something she could get for her or Sophia, she nodded.

"Yes, please." Casey looked to Sophia. "Do you want to come?"

Sophia made a sweeping motion with her hand. "You go on ahead, Red. I'll be fine."

"Alright."

With that, Casey turned to Benoît. "Will you show me the auction items?"

He looped an arm around hers. "With pleasure, my dear. I'm sure Zoltan would love to show some things off, too."

Hearing his name, Zoltan walked along with them towards the auction item table. Carisi tagged along for good measure. Blue spotted someone she knew and went to catch up.

This left Sophia with Kim and Amanda.

"Ever been to something like this before?" Kim asked Sophia.

"The closest I ever got to a major party was prom when I was an underclassmen in high school. It was almost like something out of _Carrie."_

Kim blanched. "I read that book, and there was pig's blood and supernatural powers involved."

"Well, there was nothing as dastardly as pig's blood, and definitely no supernatural powers, but it turns out that I was invited by the football players just so they could pick on me and prank me."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Me, too." Amanda offered.

Sophia shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Amanda changed lanes. "Did you see Jesse before you left?"

"Sound asleep in Alex's arms."

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. It isn't like I've never left her with a sitter before, so I'm trying not be the anxious hovery mama…"

"But…?"

"It's the first time since Jesse's been born that I left her with a sitter to go to a party, even if she's being looked after by Olivia and Alex."

Sophia laughed, but only because she understood feeling very well. "Jesse will be fine. She already loves Olivia, and by the time we left, she was totally smitten with Alex."

Deciding that she'd had enough of the 'mama chat, Kim felt like she needed to shake things up, so she seized the opportunity, literally, by taking Amanda's wheelchair handles and steering the chair in a particular direction.

"Kimmie!" Amanda squawked in surprise. "What the hell?"

Kim laughed. "There's a chocolate fountain with our names on it, and the fondue is purple. There was a misunderstanding somewhere."

"Get out. Did mama flip her lid? You know how orderly she likes things."

"Oh, she flipped her lid, alright, but Benoît said to keep it. Thankfully, it's a big hit, and the guests don't even know what happened."

Kim paused and looked back at Sophia. The were only a few feet apart, but Sophia hadn't left the spot where she stood, having been unsure of whether or not she should follow her sisters.

"You comin'?" Kim asked.

Sophia's face split into a grin. "Of course!"

* * *

Just as Kim predicted, it didn't take Beth Anne long to turn up. Borrowing Sophia from Casey, who had introduced her to some of her friends she'd bumped into from the office, she took them on a walk of the perimeter off the ballroom.

"Sophia," began the older woman. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. The behavior was unbecoming."

"I forgive you."

Beth Anne immediately grew taken aback because she'd been hoping for forgiveness, but she didn't think it would have happened so fast.

"Really? You do?"

"Yes. You didn't know anything, and neither did I or my mom, and then my dad… he…"

Sophia couldn't finish her words, but Beth Anne understood.

"He left, as his way, and your mama never saw him again. He came back to us after that, but he couldn't even last three whole months."

"What did he do?"

"He abused me, Blue, Amanda, and Kim in different ways, and he drank and did drugs all the time. We divorced and we didn't see him for awhile, but then he came back on Valentine's Day, apologizing for everything, and he had presents."

"What happened? You took him back?"

Beth Anne detoured from the line they'd been walking and motioned for Sophia to follow her towards a big picture window on the wall that looked out onto the sidewalk below. Sophia followed her, and she saw that for a few brief moments, Beth Anne looked vulnerable; this was a far cry from the family matriarch she'd encountered at the station that afternoon.

"I did take him back, Sophia. I don't know what behooved me to, but I did." Beth Anne said after a pause. "Things were fine until about April, and he all of a sudden got it into his head to try for another kid, even though we weren't married anymore."

"Did you want one?"

Beth Anne sighed. "I really did, but we were poor back then, and I couldn't afford it because I was struggling to get through school, raise my sister and my daughters accordingly, and make enough money to support them. I would have loved another baby, even a son, but I just couldn't afford it, and Lord knows that Floyd-Willam wouldn't even lift a finger to return to the job that he had before he left."

"What was it?"

"He was an exterminator." Beth Anne shuddered and then regained course. "I had two jobs and I made it all the way through school, but he dropped out of college after the first month."

"So that day when you fought, was it about money?"

"Yes, and when I said no, he got his revenge by robbing us and hurting me. Amanda chased him out, brandishing her shotgun because she was the only left with the ability to do anything. We never saw him again."

"I'm sorry," was all Sophia could think of to say.

"I'm not. We were better for it, and I met Benoît not long after." she smiled at the memory. "I called your mother after we left the precinct, and I explained my side of the story because I wanted her to know, especially because Kim has rolled through the SVU more than once and left havoc in her wake."

"She has?"

Realizing that Sophia didn't know about what had happened in the past, Beth Anne just nodded. "Yes. I won't talk about it because then we'd be here all night; you'd do well with getting the stories from Amanda or your mother."

"Of course. What did Olivia say when you called her?"

"She was surprised, but she thanked me." Beth Anne shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I've rolled through the SVU before, too, and I haven't been the nicest person, but it's because of the way I was raised. My parents were around for awhile, but once I was old enough, they left me to care for Blue, and by the time Amanda was born, they'd passed away, so Kim never even met them."

"Were your parents of the Old South traditionalists?"

"That, but they were dirt poor. I grew up in a trailer, and after my parents left, I just raised the girls the way that I'd been raised…"

"And you made things up as you went?" Sophia guessed.

"Yes. I love my sister and my daughters with all my heart, but it was so hard because nobody would help me."

"Hey, I've been there." Sophia said gently. "I have a kid on the way right now, but he or she has an older sister at home."

Beth Anne brightened. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Sophia fished her phone out of her clutch and flipped through the photos before finding a good one to show. "This is my Melissa Joy. She'll be four in January."

She handed the phone to Beth Anne. The older woman took the phone and examined the picture, turning to mush immediately. It was a picture of Melissa that Lucy had sent to Sophia earlier that day when they'd been at the park. Melissa had been having a fun time, so when Lucy had told her to smile for the camera, Melissa gave her a smile of pure delight. This was the picture that Sophia had received.

"She's darling, Sophia." Beth Anne said, handing the phone back. "She looks really happy."

"Thank you, and she is." Sophia put her phone back and looked to her companion. "Melissa's father isn't in the picture anymore, and they never really knew each other, so I had to do everything myself. I've been through a lot in my life, even before Melissa was born, but I love being her mother so much. I wouldn't change a day."

"That's how I feel about my life. So you understand me?"

"Very well. It isn't too late to start showing your kids and your sister that you really do love them."

"They might freak out at first, but it's worth a shot." Beth Anne decided and then gave Sophia a genuinely friendly smile. "I offered Olivia a clean slate because I haven't been nice to her in the past and because she's always been good to Amanda. I'm offering you a clean slate, too."

"Me? Is this because of what happened at the precinct?"

"Yes. Part of it has to do with no matter how I look at it, you are the baby sister of my daughters, but another part is that I just want to be mature about it because my husband and everyone else has already decided to be that way." Beth Anne said. "What do you say? Would you like to be friends?"

"Yes."

Beth Anne grinned, and she led them back towards the perimeter they'd been walking, although this time, she had a destination in mind.

"What's this?" Sophia asked.

They'd stopped in front of a table that was laden down with all kinds high-valued items or vouchers promising things like two round trip tickets to anywhere in the world, and free luggage to go along with it. There was also a section of vouchers promising things like new iPads or laptops. Sophia had a laptop at home, but it was on its last leg. She desperately needed a new one.

"This is the auction table." Beth Anne explained. "Everything here was donated by my husband and myself, or else friends of the family or friends of the publishing house. Is there anything on this table that strikes your fancy?"

"Yes, but I don't have the kind of money to place a bid."

Beth Anne patted her on the shoulder. "Just tell me."

Sophia pointed to the laptop. "That. I actually really need a new one."

"Then I'll get it for you."

"You will? Isn't that against the rules?"

"I didn't donate it, so no." Beth Anne winked and then checked her watch. "There's still about ten minutes before Benoît starts his speech; why don't you go over to the raffle prize table? I think I see Casey and the girls over there."

Sophia looked around. "Where is it?"

Beth Anne motioned towards the opposite end of the area. "Just over there. Go on; I'll find you later."

Sophia headed over to the raffle prize table, where Casey, Amanda, Kim, and Blue were waiting for her.

"Having fun, Starshine?" Casey asked her.

"Oh, yes. You?"

"Definitely. I even put bids down on some of the things at the auction table."

"What was that with our mom?" Amanda blurted.

"Beth Anne apologized to me for being so 'unbecoming' as she put it, when she saw me at the precinct earlier. We're friends now."

"Really?"

"Really." Sophia confirmed. "We had a talk, and we're friends now."

Amanda and Kim stared, but Blue voiced her nieces' incredulity. "You must be the family Kryptonite, Sophia; you've tamed the beast."

"How do you mean?"

"Bethie doesn't make new friends easily."

Sophia shrugged. "She and I have a few things in common, and she really made an effort."

The Rollins women were still ruminating on what had happened, so Casey laughed and spread an arm over the raffle table. There were more vouchers for fancy prizes, along with a plethora of gift baskets, and even a row of money cakes.

"Anything here interest you?"

"All of it." Sophia admitted.

"Then come on," Casey took her by the hand. "And I'll show you where the raffle tickets are."

* * *

Between Benoît's speech and the auction, and the raffle winners being announced, the dance floor opened up. A few songs into the set, the singer of the live band announced that it was time for a couples dance.

Sophia and Casey were sharing a table with Amanda, Carisi, Blue, Zoltan, and Kim when it was announced. Immediately, Zoltan stood and offered Blue his hand, and they joined their way over to the throng of people going to the dance floor.

Amanda sighed. "My date disappeared somewhere with my parents. They're no doubt giving him the 'at are your intentions?' chat."

"He'll be back; I see the way he looks at you." Kim told her. "No way would he miss a couples dance."

"That's true." Amanda looked over at Sophia and Casey. "What about you two lovebirds? You gonna go dance out there?"

Sophia stood and offered an arm to her date. "May I have this dance?"

Casey grinned. "Yes, you may."

Sophia helped her up and led her to the dance floor. They found a spot in the middle, amongst all the other couples, and since it was a slow song, they arranged themselves so that Sophia was leading and Casey had one hand on Sophia's waist, and the other in Sophia's free hand. Their fingers were even intertwining.

"I'm loving this whole night." Casey said softly as Sophia held her close while they danced to the music. "I really am."

"So am I." Sophia told her. "Do you get invited to parties like this, being in a fancy office building and all?"

"I do, but it's been a long time since I've gone to anything because I've never had anyone to be a proper date."

Sophia kissed her cheek. "Well, you've got me. We're going to the next one, no matter what."

"You're on."

As the song played, they people-watched, and before long, they spotted Carisi and Amanda, him helping her gently along because she was walking in her bulky corrective boot. Once the couple hit their stride, though, they got lost in the music, just like everyone everyone else around them.

When that song ended, a new one started.

"Oh, I love this song!" Casey said happily. "Will you let me lead?"

"Alright."

They changed positions again, and Casey led them in dance as the band leader began to sing.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

They danced until the song was done.


	30. Interlude Again

By the end of the night, both Sophia and Casey left with full hearts, but fuller pockets because both of them had scored well with the auction and the raffle.

To Casey's delight, through the auction, she won the travel tickets, along with the luggage set. She also won a family photoshoot with a local photographer, but Casey made sure that Sophia had been occupied while the bidding for that was going on because she wanted to surprise her with it, as a possible date activity. She even won some things for Melissa: a play kitchen, and collection of kid books, complete with a shelving unit. Those would be delivered to her place the next day.

As for Sophia, she cleaned up very well in the raffle. The laptop also came with a whole box of accessories for it, and Sophia was delighted, just by that. What surprised her was that she just about swept clean the cash prizes category. Not only did she win a gift basket that consisted of a variety of instant win scratch cards, but she won four of the beautiful multi-tiered money cakes, and according to the man giving the prizes out to the winners, together, the total of the cakes was worth well over a thousand dollars, closer to two thousand. Sophia had entered the raffle mostly for chance of the money prizes, but she didn't expect to win anything, much less five of the prizes. Needless to say, she was very pleased.

Amanda and Carisi left the party first, mostly because Amanda was getting tired and wanted to rest her ankle, but Sophia and Casey left about an hour after them.

Gentlemen that he was, Benoît Rollins helped the couple down to their limousine, and he even helped them load all of their new things into it. Zoltan Balthazar caught up with them while this was happening.

"Wait!" he said, jogging over.

Sophia poked her head out of the back seat. "Zoltan, hi! What's up?"

He held out a new, brightly-colored duffel bag to her. "This is for you, my friend."

Sophia took the bag. It felt heavy. "What's in here?"

"Some extra things from the family, and also a few anonymous benefactors."

"For me?"

"Yes, my friend." Zoltan smiled at her. "Open the bag when you get home, hm?"

Intrigued, Sophia responded, "I will. Thanks!"

He just smiled knowingly and stood back as Benoît helped Sophia get settled in the car again. When she was settled, Benoît closed the door for her and gave the driver the signal to start driving.

Sophia looked to Casey to see if she knew anything about the last-minute gift, and she saw her looking away a little too quickly.

"Okay, what do you know?" Sophia asked her.

Casey looked sly. "Things. Zoltan was right, though—open the bag when you get home."

"Will do. Speaking of which, would you like to come say good night to Melissa? She'll be sleeping, but she'd love hearing in the morning that you came to see her."

"I would love to come tell her good night." Casey sighed. "I just don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I, but at least there's dinner night tomorrow and movie night on Friday."

"Yes. We do have that."

* * *

When they returned to Sophia's building, the chauffeur was kind enough to wait for Casey, and the doorman helped her and them bring everything up to the Benson-Cabot apartment. Olivia had left the door unlocked, so Sophia opened the door with ease to let them in.

"Wow!" Olivia said when she and Alex came to greet them. "That's a lot of stuff—and so much cash! What did you guys _do_ at the gala?"

"There was an auction and a raffle. Casey cleaned up in the auction, and I cleaned up in the raffle."

"I'll say." Alex laughed and picked up one of the money cakes. "We want to hear all about it."

Olivia picked up the other money cakes. "But first, we'll help you bring everything to the table."

Once all of Sophia's raffle prizes were brought in, she turned to her mothers. "Where's Melissa?"

Olivia pointed. "On the couch; she tired herself out, waiting up, so we let her sleep there. Her pajamas are laid out on the bed in the office, all ready for her."

"That's perfect. Thanks, mom."

Sophia picked Melissa up and held her.

"Mommy, is it time for up?" Melissa asked, half-awake and yawning hugely.

"Not quite."

Casey leaned over and kissed Melissa's dark locks. "Mommy and I are going to get you ready for bed. Just close your eyes."

Melissa gave another yawn and then a nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, eyes shut. She was out like a light.

Quietly, because they didn't want to wake Noah, the little family made their way down the office at the end of the hallway. Next to the rocking chair Sophia liked to sit in with Melissa so she could sing her to sleep was a freshly made-up bed. Melissa had been using it for the past few days, tired of sharing a bed with Noah.

Her favorite Frozen-themed nightgown was laying on top of the covers, and as though they did it every night, Sophia and Casey worked together to undress Melissa and put her into her pajamas. Casey tucked Melissa in and gave her a forehead kiss.

"Good night, my tiny love. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sophia also gave their daughter a forehead kiss. "And I'll see you in the morning. We love you."

Melissa sank into a deeper sleep, a broad grin on her face.

While Sophia threw Melissa's dirty clothes into a nearby hamper and put up Melissa's bed guard to keep her from falling out, Casey noticed a nightlight and switched it on.

She looked back at Melissa, sound asleep in her bed, and suddenly realized that she would have been completely content to just watch her sleep.

Suddenly, though, she felt like she was being watched, and when she looked around, she saw Sophia waiting for her from the doorway.

"Come along," she mouthed, holding out a hand.

Casey nodded and joined her, taking her hand and closing the door behind them.

"I don't want this night to end." the redhead said for the second time that night when they were out in the hallway. "I wish that I could wake up tomorrow in my bed and see you there."

"That sounds like a great idea for the not-so-distant future." Sophia kissed Casey's fingers. "Come on—I'll see you down to the car."

Casey agreed to this, and after saying good night to Olivia and Alex, she and Sophia headed back down to the parking garage. After a kiss good night and seeing Casey safely into the car, she stayed until the car was out of sight.

When she was back in the apartment, she changed out of her party things and into pajamas. She even let her hair down, took out the bobby pins and shook it out so that was in its natural state.

After a quick snack because she was hungry and the baby was giving her grief about it, Sophia finally invited her mothers to sit with her at the table, so she could tell them about her night, and so she could show them what she had received, open the mystery bag, and also so they could undo all of the bank notes on the money cakes and count it.

"So how did things go?" Alex asked as she, Olivia, and Sophia fell into a rhythm of undoing all of the bills on the money cakes and sorting them according to value.

"Why are you so eager?" Sophia laughed. "Maybe you and mom should go on a date."

Olivia coughed pointedly. "Focus, children."

"We are focused! Alex is just being funny!"

"We're eager because you fell in love with someone who has basically been our baby sister for over eleven years. We've always wanted the best for Casey, so far as a happy ending is concerned. Now it's here, and you're part of it. Spill, Sophia Rose."

"We hung out together, and also with Amanda, Kim, Blue, Dominick, and Zoltn. Casey even saw some people she knows from work, and she introduced me to them."

"Who did you meet?"

Sophia thought about it, then said, "First, we ran into Barry Moredock."

"How about that?" Alex mused. "In what feels like a lifetime ago, he was my teacher. Sometimes, we've been on opposite sides in the courtroom, but at the end of the day, I still go to him for advice when I'm stumped on a case."

"He told me to call him Uncle Barry, and to ask you about Yonkers in 1999."

Alex turned red. "He _would_ bring _that_ up…"

"What happened?"

"File that under things I'm not sharing until you, your mother, and I can all drink alcohol together."

Sophia pretended to pout. "Oh, alright. One of you ask me who else Casey and I ran into tonight."

Olivia cooperated. "Who else did you run into tonight?"

"Judges Donnelley and Petrovsky. Once they realized who I am, they told me to call them Elizabeth and Lena."

"Wow. They must have _really_ liked you." Olivia said in surprise. "I don't know Moredock well, but I know Petrtovsky better than I'd like to because of all the times the squad has used Alex or Casey to play 'Go Wake The Judge.' I bet Casey still has nightmares about it."

"What the hell is 'Go Wake The Judge'?" Sophia wanted to know.

"It's when your mom and the squad come up with a near-hairbrained scheme to crack a case open or overturn it, but it's a late hour, so they sacrifice the pawn to go to a judge's house." Alex explained.

"Oh, Allie-cat, we don't think of you or Case as the pawns." Olivia cooed, measuring stacks of two dollar bills in front of her. "You're more like the knights."

"Thanks… I think." Alex turned her attention back to Sophia. "The judges from the courthouse we try most of our cases in all hang out together, and they have poker nights; I've crashed the judges' poker nights a few times, but I know for a fact that Casey actually still _does_ have nightmares about doing that, herself. I also know that she used to do it with such a frequency for awhile that the judges would bet with each other about it."

Sophia giggled. "I'll have to ask her about that, then, but don't worry: Lena liked me. So did Elizabeth—she actually called me 'Mini Olivia,' if you can believe it."

"Wow." Alex laughed. "I know her very well because she's my current teacher, and she kicks my ass when I'm getting too wrapped up in a case and can't see the forest for the trees. She does it all with affection, but it still takes quite a lot to expose Elizabeth Donnelley's soft side."

"She also has a long history with our squad," Olivia chimed in. "But it's an 'Even though this is ridiculous, I'm still going to help because I'm not that heartless' fashion. We even saved her life once."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Another story for another day."

Sophia sighed. "Well, then the last word on that is that the judge even said I remind her of her daughter."

This threw Olivia for a loop, and she looked up from yet more stacks of bank notes to gauge Alex's reaction to this news. To her credit, Alex wasn't the least bit perturbed. She was actually starting on the next tier of the money cake, which consisted of five and ten dollar bills.

"Alex," she said. "Did you know that Elizabeth is a mom?"

"I actually did. I also know that she has three grown kids—two sons, and a daughter. Their names are Julian, Silas, and DeLaine."

"Wait—how do you know?"

"DeLaine prefers being called Dell, and she's best friends with my cousin, Emelia, and now that I think about it, I think Dell and Mia are in business with one of the older Stabler sisters, but I don't remember which one."

"Wow."

Sophia gave a nervous laugh. "My world is getting smaller and smaller every day. I have to find them now."

Olivia actually laughed in amusement. "What else happened at the gala tonight? Did you get to know the Rollinses a little bit more?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I even made friends with Beth Anne."

"You did _what?_ " the others cried in unison.

And so, Sophia told them about her chat with the family matriarch.

"I think you have my gift of peacemaking." Olivia said when Sophia finished. "Beth Anne used to be a raging ball of anger and sneers. I think you melted her."

"She attributed her change of heart to you, too." Sophia winked.

Alex held her hand in the timeout position. "What did everyone else have to say about this?"

"Casey was impressed, but Amanda, Kim, and Blue were all flabbergasted." Sophia pointed to her new laptop at the end of the table, waiting to be open and set up. "Beth Anne told me to pick anything I wanted from the auction table, and I chose the laptop. She won it for me in the auction."

"Wow. That's incredibly generous."

"It is, and I actually really needed a computer because the one I have now is ancient and on its last leg, as it is. The one I got tonight is the newest model of the brand."

"What else did you get besides that and cakes made of cash?"

"A gift basket full of instant win scratchers, and a duffel bag full of mystery items that was given to me by Zoltan just before we left. He said to open it when I got home."

"Does he know what's inside?"

"His tone suggested so, and so did Casey's, and she was extremely cryptic."

Alex gave a smirk. "You really want to see what's inside, huh?"

"I really do."

Suddenly, Olivia cried, "Done!" and they saw that she had finished the money cake she'd been working on. There were neatly laid stacks of one, two, five, ten, twenty, fifty, and hundred dollar bills in front of her. The lieutenant was now flexing her fingers and her neck to keep them from going stiff after all of the hard work she'd just finished.

"Sophia, who donated this cake? The top tier was made of fifties, and the toppers were hundreds folded into flowers and birds!"

"The placard by that one said 'anonymous.' Everything else was donated by the bank."

"That's going to be a fun trip tomorrow. Do you have time?"

"I start at noon and I'm done at five." Done with her own money cake, she arranged all of her bills into proper stacks, according to value. "I'll go before then. The bank is on the way to work, anyway."

"Good."

Also done, Alex began sorting the bills that she'd detached and unrolled. "By the way, Sophia, we won't pretend that we didn't hear you and Casey discussing menu choices for dinner tomorrow night. What's the deal on that?"

Sophia turned red immediately.

"Casey invited us to her place tomorrow for dinner because she wants to have us over. It's hard, being away from her. We're here, and she's there." Sophia sat back in her chair. "I know things have gone so fast, and so does she, and we're fine with it, but now I have a whole family of my own… and half of us are living apart from each other…"

In the blink of an eye, big fat puppy dog tears were cascading down her cheeks and she was rubbing her eyes. Immediately, Olivia and Alex were on their feet and were on either side of her, holding her hands, patting her cheeks, and wiping her tears for her.

They'd seen her through a few hormone-induced crying jags before, but something told them that this was a little different. Once Olivia and Alex were sure that Sophia was going to be fine, they waited for her to speak first.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Olivia told her.

"Are you jealous of us?" Alex asked tentatively.

"No, not at all. I've just grown up even more than I already have since the day I found you and passed out in your office. I love it all, but time is just moving a lot slower than I want it to." Sophia explained. "Casey feels the same way, and she got almost as emotional as I am now when I walked her back to her car. I love her so much, but I've also never known a love like this before. It's a lot to take in."

"And you want to marry her?" Olivia recalled.

"Yes."

Olivia smiled lovingly at her offspring. "Then that's how you know it's true. I love Alex like that."

"It's true, and I love Olivia just the same." Alex confirmed. "We've known each other since what feels like the dawn of time, but we've survived both my injuries and my going away several times, and being apart was so hard."

"Didn't you come back at one point?"

Alex nodded. "I did, and it was to testify. That was the first time Casey and I worked together."

Sophia looked from Alex to Olivia. "What happened when you two were together again?"

"Oh, Sophia," Olivia sighed heavily as a wave of emotion washed over her. "It was like time stood still, and I never wanted it to end."

"We'd do anything for each other, and in some cases we have. I'd die for Olivia."

"And I would die for Alex." Olivia gave Sophia's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Things _do_ level out, so just take a deep breath and let it out."

Sophia breathed in and out a few times, and soon, she was feeling back to herself.

"How about we put all this cash away," suggested Alex. "And we see what's in the duffel bag?"

"Yes, please!"

When Sophia opened the bag, the first thing she found was an envelope with her name on it.

Inside was a note:

 _Dear Sophia,_

 _Every year, the publishing house has a gala like the one tonight, with fun and games, and everything, and every year, there is a recipient of a 'mystery bag' of extra prizes. This year, it's you. Enclosed are gifts from the family, and from a few benefactors who wish to remain anonymous._

 _Also, you and Casey are part of the family now, so that means that you both have the same family privileges at the publishing house in New York, as well as the one in Atlanta. These privileges include an open invitation to any all future events at either location. I hope to see you both!_

 _If you ever need anything, just ask._

— _Benoît Rollins_

Sophia read through the note twice and then handed it to her parents to read.

"I think it's safe to say that you've been accepted into the Rollins family." Olivia said when they were done.

"And to think that this time last year, I was lonely enough to arrive at the realization that my only friend was my toddler daughter. Every friend I've _ever_ had has left me at some point."

"Hey." Alex patted her hand in a reassuring way. "You've got more friends now, and better ones, to boot. You always got us as friends, too."

Sophia smiled at this and lifted out the first thing she saw. It as a cube-shaped package wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

The gift turned out to be a really nice camera, perfect for top-notch photography sessions and the like.

"I used to have a really nice camera, and I'm good at photography." she told her mothers. "But I had to sell it so I could buy winter gear for Melissa."

"Is this one like the one you had?" Olivia asked.

"It's actually a lot better." Sophia put the camera aside and pulled out another wrapped box. "I wonder what's in this one."

That box turned out to contain equipment for the camera, all just as top quality.

Sophia amassed quite a few treasures from the mystery bag that night. In addition to the camera and the gear, there was also a reading tablet for eBooks, an Apple Watch and accessories, a selection of gourmet food and candy, a selection of DVDs, none of which Sophia had in her already extensive collection, very nice personal DVD player, and a decorative jewelry box that contained a few more things.

"Oh, my God."

"What?" Olivia asked, looking up from organizing Sophia's new things.

"Look!"

Sophia dumped out the box contents and spread them across the table. They were looking at a variety of gift cards and a few other items that looked like they were redeemable for other exciting things.

The gift cards were for the groceries, music, the local bookstore, a local restaurant, the movies, the museum, and even the zoo.

"This can really help me get back on my feet." Sophia said, trying not to get emotional all over again. "This is also date night material."

"Oh, there's more than that." Olivia said suddenly, pulling an envelope and pointing at the logo in the corner. "That's the mark of The Plaza Hotel, kid."

Eagerly, Sophia opened the envelope and inside found an all-expenses paid reservation booked for the following weekend.

She looked at her parents' waiting faces.

"This is an all-expenses paid reservation for the hotel next week, Friday to Monday; it's a staycation, and there's even spending money!"

"You're set, Sophia."

"I really am. Where's my phone?"

Spotting it first, Alex picked it up and handed it to her. "Here it is. You going to call Casey?"

Sophia took the phone and nodded. "You bet. I need to tell her _how_ full my heart is right now."

She left for her bedroom and called her favorite number.

Casey picked up on the third ring, and they talked long into the night, dreaming of their adventures that lay ahead.


	31. At Casey's

The next day, Sophia felt like work passed by in a blur because she had Casey on the brain, and thoughts of wondering what dinner at her place could be like. She was also, of course, wondering what kinds of things they'd talk about, because though she had a feeling that they'd talk about their days, and things like that, she was also certain that they would come around to the topic of Melissa, and the babies, and maybe even where they would all live together. Sophia wasn't even sure if she'd prefer a brownstone, or an actual house, but she knew that she would like whatever she and Casey would come to settle on in the end.

"What's the matter with you?" Olivia asked, laughing at how Sophia kept checking her watch every ten minutes or so.

"Oh, leave her be, and I know exactly what she's thinking." Alex admonished, waving one of her many cookbooks at Olivia. "Come help me decide what to eat, so we don't end up with dinosaur chicken nuggets again."

It was the next evening. The Benson-Cabot clan were all home for the day, and while Olivia and Alex were deciding what to make for dinner, and Melissa and Noah played together, Sophia was clearly antsy about something.

"Melissa and I are going to Casey's place tonight for dinner, but not until seven. I've been jumpy all day long because I'm so excited." Sophia explained. "Have either of you ever been to her place before?"

"Not since 2008, or so." Olivia said with a pause and then looked to Alex. "What about you?"

"Not since 2015, but that was just because real life got in the way after that, until Sophia and Melissa walked into our lives." Alex arched an eyebrow at her daughter. "She did tell you her address, and all that, right?"

"Yep, so don't worry. I just don't want to show up super early, since she lives in the vicinity of Central Park. At least it's not on the side where The Watering Can is, because her parents are always there."

Olivia put down the cookbook she'd just picked up and looked at Sophia curiously. "Why wouldn't they go home?"

"All these years of friendship with Casey, and you never knew?" Sophia said in surprise.

"Knew what?" Alex asked curiously.

"There's an apartment area over the shop—Casey lived there with her parents, but also Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany. I haven't been up there, but I know it's small enough that Casey developed claustrophobia."

"I've seen Casey panic about elevators before." Olivia said, snickering at the memory.

"It was also such cramped quarters that she took to playing softball and hanging out at the batting cages just to have some time away from the place." explained Sophia. "Senior and Violet still reside there because they've never lived anywhere else together, and Savannah and Abigail also still live there, but Abigail's about to be an only child."

"Savannah's moving out?"

Sophia nodded. "That's what I heard through the grapevine, but I don't know where she's going to go because she doesn't always used English around me."

Olivia sat back in her chair, processing everything. "I'm learning new stuff about the Novaks all the time now."

"Sophia's still very fidgety, though." Alex rapped Olivia on the side of the head with her knuckles. "Be mature!"

 _"Me?"_ Olivia massaged the side of her head. "Look who's calling the kettle black!"

Sophia laughed at them. "You two have a wonderful parenting style."

Alex laughed, too. "If you really want to kill your jitters—and time—go get Melissa ready right now, and go get Casey flowers from The Watering Can. You can't go wrong with bringing flowers on any date, or whatever this is, plus, I'm sure Melissa would love to help."

"You're right; they turn to putty around each other, and Melissa loves to give presents to people." Sophia stood and stretched. "Thanks for the idea, Alex. I'll go get ready."

Alex nodded in approval while Sophia crossed to the couch and ruffled Melissa's hair.

Melissa smiled up at her. "Hi, mommy!"

"You ready to go to mama's house?"

Melissa cast her book aside immediately. "Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, Missy—we need to get a bag of toys together for you to take."

"Nana Allie helped me!" Melissa pointed to a Frozen-themed backpack that had been beside her. "See?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, I do. Let's go get you in some clean clothes, now."

Melissa didn't have any objections to that. She'd always had enough clothes in her life to get by—or whatever Sophia could afford—and while she'd never been without, she now had enough in her life that she wanted for nothing. This was because it seemed that Olivia and Alex were always finding new reasons to buy her new outfits or clothes; the truth of it was that both mothers enjoyed shopping for a little girl, and Olivia wanted to make up for having missed Sophia's baby years, especially. In the end, all Melissa knew was that she suddenly had a lot more things to wear than she used to, and she loved it.

Had she had her way that night, she would have chosen her outfit that night, but Sophia chose for her so they would be able to get out of the apartment in a timely manner.

Tonight, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that bore the message, 'YOU MAKE ME HAPPY' in big print letters across the front, khaki pants, white socks (the frilly ones, because Melissa insisted on making a good impression), and her favorite shoes with rainbow laces. She also wore a cranberry-colored pea coat and matching gloves.

As far as Sophia went, after a few outfit changes, she settled on a grey shirt dress, black leggings, a long purple open sweater, and a matching knit toque. Even her socks were purple. She also wore her favorite Ugg boots (a gift from Alex) because not only was the weather getting cooler the closer they drew to Halloween, but she could also feel her the pregnancy-induced changes on her body, including swelling feet. Before she left, she grabbed her own coat and put on, also grabbing hers and Melissa's matching infinity scarves, just in case it got too breezy.

When they were out in the hallway, Melissa looked up at her mother.

"What now?"

"Well, you know the shop where I work now?"

Melissa bobbed her head. "Yep! There's flowers!"

"Mama's parents own the shop, and we're going to go get flowers to give to her!"

Melissa lit up and tugged on her mother's jacket sleeve. "Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _THE WATERING CAN_**

 ** _777 5TH AVENUE_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

At the flower shop, things were a little slow because it was almost closing time, so Violet and Abigail were minding the storefront again. Or, Violet was minding it, and Abigail was watering the plants and talking to them. Sophia didn't see anyone else in the family, but she supposed that everyone else had gone home, or was out making a delivery.

Abigail saw them first, and made a beeline for her friends, leaving be her begonias.

"You're back!" she said in surprise to Sophia and then pointed to Melissa, who was hiding behind her. "Is that Melissa?"

"Yep, but she's being shy."

Sophia steered Melissa around so that was standing in front of her.

"Don't be shy—this is Aunt Scrappy. She loves to play, and she knows all about flowers. You've met her before, but you're just blanking out."

"Oh!"

Abigail held a hand out to the toddler. "Wanna come look at flowers with me?"

"Yes!" Melissa took her hand and looked back at Sophia. "I can go?"

Sophia nodded. "Mind your p's and q's, but go run along with auntie now."

Melissa blew her a kiss and gave her attention to Abigail. The little girl was extremely patient with her new friend, and before long, she was explaining about the importance of talking to plants and showing her how a watering can worked.

Looking around, Sophia finally found Violet watching from behind the front counter, with a fond look on her face.

"Hey, Violet." Sophia said, sidling up to her.

"Hi, sweetheart. Back already, hm, and with Melissa?"

"Uh-huh."

"For dinner, right?"

Sophia's voice rose an octave. "Uh-huh!"

Violet came around the corner and patted the younger woman on the cheek. "You're nervous because it's the first time you've been to her place, and you came here to get flowers? It's totally okay to be nervous, but if you go any higher, dogs will hear you."

Catching her drift, Sophia blew out a breath and spoke in a regular tone. "You're totally on the ball, Violet. I want to get flowers for her, and I want to make a small bouquet for Melissa to give to Casey. I've always taught her the importance of good impressions, and flowers are perfect for that."

"Even if I wasn't a florist, I'd agree. Cassandra loves blue forget-me-nots, just like Melissa does, but she also loves daisies, too."

"Oh, I think I saw Tiffany put out fresh daisies before I left."

"That, she did." Violet started walking towards the display. "They're over here now."

* * *

 ** _RESIDENCE OF CASSANDRA NOVAK_**

 ** _678 72nd STREET TRANSVERSE #5A_**

 ** _CENTRAL PARK_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

Casey lived in a very nice apartment building that faced Central Park, and the first thing Sophia and Melissa noticed was that it was a building with a doorman. He was a friendly middle-aged man by the name of Arlo.

"Are you here for a visit?" he asked.

Sophia nodded. "We're here to see Casey Novak."

Arlo perked up. "Miss Novak told me that some friends of hers would be coming by today. She lives on the fifth floor, in 5A—the first one on the left after you get out of the elevator."

"Thank you."

Arlo opened the door for the Bensons, and he tipped his hat to them as they went by. Both had to work very hard on not bursting into giggles.

After disembarking the elevator, Sophia and Melissa found Casey's place very quickly.

Sophia looked to Melissa. "Can you ring the doorbell for me, please?"

Standing on her tiptoes, Melissa rang the doorbell and stood with Sophia again. Casey opened the door very quickly.

"Hey, you two!" she opened the door wider so they could enter. "Come on in!"

Sophia and Melissa walked in to find themselves in a front hall area, and immediately, Sophia noticed that this was were Casey kept her jackets, shoes, umbrellas, and things like that, but before Sophia could help her daughter with her things, Melissa walked up to Casey.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my tiny love?" Casey asked, looking down at her.

"We got flowers for you!" Melissa pointed to the bouquets in Sophia's arms. "Right there!"

Casey hugged her and then knelt down, helping Melissa undo her jacket and shoes.

"Thank you so much for the flowers." Casey told her. "I love flowers a lot."

"Me, too!"

"What kind did you get?"

"Daisies and… f-f-forgets!"

Melissa stumbled over saying 'forget-me-nots,' but Casey still understood her. "Do you mean forget-me-nots?"

"Yes!" Melissa chirped and then hugged Casey. "I love you!"

Casey's heart fluttered, as it did every time she heard Melissa say those words to her, and she held her around the waist with one hand and cradled the back of her head with her other hand. She loved every moment she could have with Melissa, and she _really_ loved the little girl's hugs.

"I love you, too. So much." Casey said when they pulled apart. "Did you bring your backpack?"

Melissa pointed it, beside a bench under the coatrack. "There!"

"Can you pick it up?"

Melissa obliged, and even put it back on. "I did it!"

"There's a good girl." Casey stood and put her daughter's things away and then took her by the hand to the living room. "You see all that, over there?"

Casey pointed to a corner of the living room, where just an hour before, all of the play equipment she'd won for Melissa in the auction, had been delivered and set up. All that was missing now was a little girl who wanted to play.

Melissa looked at Casey adoringly. "Yep!"

"Well, all of that is just for you!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

Melissa lit up, gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek, and a "Thanks, mama!" before skipping off to play.

When Casey turned around, she saw that Sophia was in the doorway, watching. She'd hung her things up and put her shoes away, and was carrying the flower bouquets in her arms.

"How are you?" Casey asked, after they kissed and hugged.

"I'm great—my day was just all over the place because I was so excited about coming here." Sophia explained. "But we stopped by work and got these for you."

Sophia held out the bouquets, both wrapped in clear cellophane, and very full of Casey's favorite flowers.

"I love them!" Casey took them into her arms and examined them. "I know you know I love blue forget-me-nots, but how did you know I love daisies, too?"

"Violet talks."

Casey laughed. "That, she does, but I'm glad she could help. Come—I'll put these in water and show you the kitchen."

While the apartment where Sophia and Melissa currently lived put Sophia in the mind of a museum, Casey's place was open and in an industrial design with exposed brick walls, iron support beams, and hardwood floors.

The kitchen area was set against one wall, by a large picture window that looked out onto Central Park. To get to the kitchen, there was an open dining area with a big table and benches to sit on. Overhead were hanging lights, bright, and illuminating room, namely framed pictures of New York landmarks, and paintings of cottages and fantasy landscapes. Sophia also saw a full-sized Captain America shield sitting on display above a bookshelf that was jam-packed with all kinds of books and knickknacks. They were also in full sight of the living room, where Melissa was happily playing with her new toys.

Casey motioned towards the bench closest to the stove. "Dinner is almost ready now. This will only take five minutes."

Sophia sat and watched Casey go through the process of getting vases down out of a cabinet, filling them with water, and taking care of the flowers so they were out of the plastic and arranged nicely.

Sophia also took Casey in, and what she was wearing.

She was barefoot tonight, but she had on very cute blue peasant top, and a long, flowing red skirt, decorated with a polka dot pattern. Simple, yet beautiful. Casey's hair was down, but any tendrils that would have fallen into her face were gathered in the back with a blue hair ribbon, and the rest was falling down into the rest of her long, beautiful red hair. For extra effect, Casey only had on a minimal amount of makeup and was wearing pearl stud earrings.

And she's all mine, Sophia thought, sighing happily.

"What's the sigh for?"

Casey sat the full flower vases in the middle of her dining table, and sat on the bench, facing Sophia.

"You just look very pretty tonight."

Casey took Sophia's hands in hers, kissing her palms. "And so do you. What do you think of my place?"

"It's really nice, and actually just the style I've wanted for a place of my own."

"Well, how about that."

"There is one thing, though…"

Casey laughed. "The Captain America shield?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't have pegged you for the type who likes comics."

"I've loved them all my life—Junior and Ellington read them to us when were were little, and eventually, I'd steal their books and sound the words out myself, until I could understand them."

"So you taught yourself to read because you 'borrowed' your brother's and sister's comic books? That's really cute."

"My favorite has always Captain America. Last year, for my birthday, everyone chipped in to get me that shield, and it's been on display where it is, ever since."

"Well, now I know what to keep my eyes pealed for."

Sophia motioned towards Casey's middle. The material of her shirt was loose and obscuring it, but Sophia knew that at seventeen, almost eighteen weeks, the shape of the bump was really coming along.

"How's baby boy?"

Casey grinned and moved closer to Sophia, and laid her palms flat on her bump. Sophia's breath caught as she felt Casey's taught skin through the shirt, and then even more when she felt the baby press up against her.

"He's happy, and he's been wiggling ever since you and Melissa got here."

Sophia stroked Casey's middle with her thumb. "This is really incredible."

"I think the same thing, every day." Casey smiled. "And how is baby girl?"

Sophia put Casey's hands on her middle. "In a nonstop wiggling frenzy. She really doesn't get this wiggly until she hears you."

Casey kept her hands where they were, but looked over to Melissa, who was deeply engrossed in a game of make-believe with her new toys. She was so happy, and the sound of her joy and happy chattering made Casey's heart light. Melissa had been through a lot in three years of life, but she was as happy as anything.

"What are you thinking?" Sophia asked her.

Casey looked back at her. "Obviously, Melissa knows that _you're_ pregnant, but she doesn't know that _I_ am. Should we tell her tonight?"

"Yes." nodded Sophia. "We're together, for good, and who knows what we'll talk about tonight, but if anything, we're telling her that she's getting another sibling."

"Sounds like a good idea. I've even made a chicken and pasta casserole with mixed vegetables, and there's also macaroni."

Sophia grinned, pleased Casey had remembered Melissa's favorite things to eat. "That will help ease her into it. Anything else on the menu?"

"Mashed potatoes, and an old family recipe for Irish soda bread. In fact…"

 _DING!_

"It's ready now, which means that it's time to eat. How about I set the table and you go check on Melissa?"

Melissa stood and stretched. "I can do that."

"Good." Casey stood and kissed Sophia's cheek, smiling at her. "I love having you and Melissa here, already."

"I love it, too, and so does she."

The couple kissed again, and went about their tasks.

* * *

After dinner (and dessert—three slices of cherry pie), Sophia and Casey decided that it was time to tell Melissa about the second baby.

"Melissa," Casey called to her. "Will you come sit with us?"

The little girl looked up from the book she was looking at, to where her mothers were sitting on the couch together. They'd been talking there for awhile, but she hadn't really been paying attention because she'd been busy with her new things. Now, she was curious.

"Okay, mama!"

She put her book down and climbed up on the couch, sitting between them.

"What's going on?"

Sophia kissed her on the top her head. "We have something we want to talk to you about."

Melissa picked up Sophia's hand, and looked at her fingers, examining them.

"Did mama give you a ring?"

Sophia laughed nervously. "No, she didn't."

Melissa looked to Casey. "Did mommy give _you_ a ring?"

"No, actually."

Melissa pouted. "Are we gonna live here?"

"Mommy and I will talk about that later." Casey told her. "Right now, I have something special to tell you. You like surprises, right?"

Melissa nodded. "What is it?"

"I have a baby in my tummy!"

Melissa hadn't been expecting that, so she looked back at Sophia, for cconfirmation.

"It's all true!" Sophia nodded. "I have a baby in my tummy, and mama has one in hers!"

More excited now, Melissa looked back to Casey. "Can I see?"

"Sure."

Casey hiked back her shirt, exposing her middle. Melissa was fascinated, but Sophia's breath caught in her throat—this was the first time she was seeing Casey's bare middle. It was as cute and petite as she'd always pictured, and it made her heart flutter to know that the little baby she'd fallen in love with and thought of as one of her own children was in there, growing, and not ready to be interrupted by the world yet.

Melissa held her hands out. "Where do my hands go?"

"Right here." Casey put Melissa's hands on her middle, right where the baby was. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love."

Very delicately, Melissa placed a tiny kiss on Casey's middle and spoke to the baby.

"I love you!" she gave the bump another kiss. "I'm gonna go play now!"

She slid off the couch and went back over to her books and toys. Casey kept one hand on her middle, and with the other she was wiping her tears away. Sophia scooted closer to her.

"She still surprises even me with just how sweet she can be, sometimes."

Casey laughed and then smiled at Sophia. "Did you teach her to be like that?"

"I taught her a lot, and the rest is just her. She'll probably develop some kind of code she lives by, before long." Sophia wiped Casey's tears for her. "When I told her about the baby I'm carrying, she burst into tears because she was so happy. She even told me that her wish had come true."

"That's incredibly sweet." Casey took Sophia's hand and placed it on the same place she'd put Melissa's. "Come feel your son."

Though they still had some time before they found out the genders of their unborn children, Sophia's heart fluttered even more. The baby was awake and moving around under her palm, like he knew both of his mothers were there. Casey's skin was also very warm and very soft. Sophia had to fight the urge to not jump Casey's bones.

"Wow."

Inspired, Melissa lifted her own shirt to show off her own belly, and she directed Casey to exactly where the baby was wiggling about. Like her brother, the second Benson-Novak child was wide awake and curious.

"Your kid is super wiggly again, Red." Sophia leaned back on her hands. "She does like kisses, though. A _lot."_

"I can take care of that."

Sophia watched as Casey proceeded to plaster her bump with kisses and speak sweetly to the baby in between each one. While this happened, Sophia's heart filled up even more with love for Casey. More than ever, she had to fight the urge to not disappear somewhere with her for a few minutes so they could get frisky without Melissa seeing them.

Casey was thinking along the same lines as her because she placed one last kiss on Sophia's middle, fixed both of their shirts, and pulled Sophia into a proper sitting position.

"Do Olivia and Alex know about movie night?"

Sophia nodded. "Yep. They already volunteered to look after Melissa."

"See if you can make it overnight."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I don't know how much of any movie we'll actually watch, but there are some things that we should talk about."

"And we couldn't possibly cover it all in a few hours."

"Or even a night." Casey kissed Sophia's lips. "Whatever we don't get to, we can finish during our stay at The Plaza."

Sophia had told Casey about the trip that she'd received in her mystery bag, and they had spent half the night making plans that surrounded it.

Checking that Melissa was still absorbed in her toys, Casey kissed a trail of kisses down Sophia's cheek, throat, and chest, ending at her shoulder.

"We could do other things, too."

Sophia sighed lustily, perfectly understanding the insinuation. "Yes. Yes, we could."

"What should we do now?"

"How about we watch Melissa play?"

And so they did.


	32. Melinda Again

**Recap: Sophia and Melissa returned from dinner at Casey's place, and Melissa knows now that Casey is also pregnant, and she's happy about it. Sophia and Casey have also made plans to talk about some important things during their upcoming movie night, and also during an in-city staycation at The Plaza Hotel in the next week. This chapter that you're about to read is about the case surrounding Floyd-William Enos.**

* * *

"Liv? Everything okay?"

"Hm?"

The lieutenant was at her desk, mug of steaming coffee in hand, reflecting on yet another crazy morning: Upon seeing what looked like an End Of Times downpour outside, Melissa had hidden her shoes because she didn't want to go out, and inspired by this, Noah had stripped himself of his pajamas and diaper and run around the apartment, stark naked. Before seven in the morning. Capping it all off, while Sophia was a little mopey about being away from Casey, Alex's nausea was worse than usual, and she ended up having to stay home at the last minute.

How Olivia had gotten out of the house in one piece, she didn't know.

Now, Amanda was standing in front of her at her desk, supporting herself on her forearm crutches and watching her with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Amanda," Olivia said, motioning for her to sit down. "Just be glad that it's only you, Dominick, and Jesse right now."

Amanda sat in front of her CO's desk, on one of the chairs. "Rough morning?"

"Melissa is more of a fashionista than I thought—she took one look at the rain outside and hid her shoes because she thought that would mean she wouldn't have to go outside."

"Wow. Dare I ask what Noah did?"

"He took her silliness a step further by taking off everything he was wearing and running around the apartment at six-thirty in the morning."

Amanda winced and wrinkled her nose. "He didn't pee on anything, did he?"

"No. I probably would have broken down if he did."

"How was Sophia?"

"She and Melissa went to dinner at Casey's place last night, and this morning she was just a little blue because she isn't with her today."

"Awww. How's Alex?"

"Knocked out of commission for today because the nausea is just that bad."

Amanda shook her head. "And how are you?"

Olivia shrugged and had a sip of her coffee. "In one piece, although I think it's just because of sheer, dumb luck. We just need a bigger place to live."

"We're thinking about that, too, especially since we'll have _two_ kids this time next year." the young woman sighed, wishing that she could help her friend. "Is there anything you need right now?"

"For time to speed up so we can solve this case about your dad."

"I'd like that, too."

 _BEEP!_

Olivia checked her phone as it beeped with a new text, and when she read it, she sighed before sending a new message and putting the phone back in lock-screen mode.

"That was Fin. He's stuck in traffic, but will be along soon. At least Elliot is out in the bullpen."

"New York is weird: people will forage through a blizzard, but _woebetide_ anyone who feels even a _drop_ of rain because it's all of a sudden the end of the world."

"I've lived in this town for over fifty years. I know what you're talking about, _all_ too well."

Olivia made to say something else, but was interrupted by a call from Melinda. It only took a few minutes, but when it was over, Olivia hung up and turned to Amanda.

"Melinda has a body at the morgue that she wants me to send people to examine."

"Is it Reagan Turner, the girl whose DNA was found on my dad's… you-know-what?"

Olivia nodded. "Mhm, and since Fin is stuck in traffic, I want you to go with Dominick."

"Did someone say my name?"

"Speak of the devil."

Dominick had been happening past Olivia's office on his way back from the bathroom when he heard her say his name, so he double-backed.

"Come in." Olivia beckoned to him. "Warner's just called—she's got Reagan Turner's body on the slab in the morgue. I need you and Amanda to go."

Carisi stood side Amanda's chair. "Alright. Where's Fin? Stuck in traffic?"

"Yes, actually."

"Alright, then." he turned to Amanda. "You good?"

Amanda knew he meant standing up on her own because of her bad ankle.

"I'm good. Back up."

Carisi did as asked, and watched as Amanda stood and steadied herself on the forearm crutches.

"You good?" he asked Amanda.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Report back, ASAP!" Olivia called after her friends' retreating backs.

* * *

At the morgue, Melinda saw Amanda and Carisi first.

"Is it still raining hard outside?" she asked when she saw Amanda wring out her hair, and Carisi wipe excess water off his jacket.

"Like the Second Coming of Noah's Flood." Carisi griped.

"I don't think I've ever seen both of you here together before."

"Fin got stuck in traffic, so the lieutenant is holding down the fort at HQ."

"And," Amanda chimed in. "She said Alex is knocked out of commission today because she's feeling extra nauseous."

Melinda raised an eyebrow at the other woman. "And how are _you_ on the nausea level?"

Amanda knew what Melinda was driving at, but she still grew taken aback—she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, and still keeping things on the down-low.

"How did you know?"

Melinda winked. "Just because I spend so much time around death, that doesn't mean I don't have a keen eye when it comes to life. I also have a daughter who is a little bit younger than you, and she's a mother, too."

"I'm only six weeks along, though! Is it really _that_ apparent?"

"Only to those of us that know you."

"Well, I'm fine, right now, but I'll tell something if it changes. The only thing I don't want to see is my dad's dead body."

"Alright." Melinda beckoned for her friends to follow her. "This way, please. Reagan Turner is over here."

Amanda and Carisi followed her across the lab, to a slab, upon which lay a young woman. She was dead, and her body was clean, and covered from the shoulders down by a white sheet. They couldn't see what color her eyes were, but she was covered in freckles and was a natural brunette. At this, Amanda found herself thankful that the trick her father had spent his last earthly moments with hadn't been a blond.

"So this is Reagan Turner?" Amanda asked.

Melinda nodded. "She was found at a crime scene I was examining this morning. We barely had time to examine her before the rain started."

"That's alright." Carisi said. "How did you ID Reagan? We didn't know she was dead—just MIA."

"Olivia called me to tell me to keep my eyes pealed for someone called Reagan Turner. I ran the name when he got back here, and lo and behold, a young woman matching her description," Melinda motioned towards the girl on the slab. "Popped right up. There's also this."

Melinda pointed a gnarly, jagged scar on Reagan's shoulder.

"That's a nasty scar." said Amanda, upon observation. "I've got my fair share of battle scars from getting hurt in the line of duty, but you can only really see them when I put on a bathing suit. Reagan's is right there on her shoulder; that doesn't jive well, since she always had to look her best if she wanted to attract a john."

"Can you tell what made the scar?" Carisi asked.

"No, because the scars _is_ that old." Melinda admitted. "There's one thing I _can_ tell you, though."

"What's that?"

"She covered the scar up with something like clown makeup."

 _"Clown makeup?"_

"I know the difference between that and regular makeup foundation. That girl covered her scar with skin-colored clown makeup, and she did it so well that I didn't see the scar at all until I was washing her, and the makeup came off."

Carisi made notes of this on his notepad and then asked, "When the lieutenant told you Reagan's name, did she tell you _why_ we're looking for her?"

"She said that Reagan was a trick, and that she was the last person to be Amanda's father before he died."

Amanda spoke up. "Is there any evidence that Reagan killed my dad and then skipped out? Maybe rob him, too?"

"She didn't kill him, but she was raised by the same person who did."

"How do you figure? My dad was _shot to death,_ but I don't see so much as a _scratch_ on Reagan."

"Au contraire."

Melinda pointed out needle marks on the inside of Reagan's arm, just above her elbow, and then to her mouth. It was here that the detectives noticed something: it was red with a rash and kind of crusty.

Amanda took a step back and pointed with one of her crutches. "What the hell is that?"

"It looks like someone forced her to drink a lot of alcohol—there are also marks along her throat that makes it look like she was literally being held against her will."

"Melinda, it also looks like she had a big allergic reaction to something."

"I haven't had a chance to open her up yet, but I'm going to say that she was also forced to ingest something else that isn't ideal for human consumption. This girl was murdered."

Melinda picked up an evidence jar and held it up for Amanda and Carisi to see.

"The cherry on top is this: it's the bullet that killed Floyd-William Enos, and it was recovered at the scene, but…"

"Yes?" Amanda prompted.

"The statistics are low, but I think that the killer is female."

"Actually, even though I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve, the statistics for his killer being female are a lot higher than you'd think. My dad was a dog, and the list of women who could want him dead—let alone actually kill him—is longer than there are hours in the day."

"Then allow me to give you a push in the right direction: I think the killer is female because when I examined the bullet, it smelled like some kind of sweet perfume."

Amanda backed up a little further. "Anything sweet like that that I catch a whiff of spikes up the nausea."

"I won't make you smell it, but good to know. I sent a sample of the substance to be analyzed, and I'm pretty sure it's still perfume. I'll call when things are confirmed."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not right now. Good luck with tracking everything else down."

They thanked her, and when Amanda and Carisi were back in the elevator, leaving the morgue level for the parking garage, where they'd parked their car.

Amanda turned to her partner. "I'll call the lieutenant, but does this mean what I think it means?"

"Oh, yes."

"Great. If you tell anyone about my fear of clowns while we spend the next few hours riding around the city—in the rain—going to costume supply stores, then there's no sex for a week."

Carisi was quick to agree to this because Amanda had used the words 'clown' and 'sex' in the same sentence.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank God. This day is going to drag."


	33. Back At The Precinct

To Amanda's dismay, she and Carisi rode around Manhattan for quite awhile, hitting every party store and costume supply store they saw. They eventually found someone who recognized Reagan Turner, a store manager adjacent to Times Square, and he even remembered something else that they hadn't been expecting—the last time that Reagan had come in to buy the makeup she needed, she'd had a companion with her.

* * *

Because she was bored out of her skull, Casey went to visit her favorite squad.

Not long after she arrived and Olivia filled her in, Amanda and Carisi returned from their clue-hunting. Olivia and Casey let their friends get settled back in and get set up in the media center, but eventually, both lieutenant and attorney broke and went to go see them at the media center. Elliot and Fin were already there, waiting to see what was to happen during the inevitable powwow.

"What's happening here?" Casey asked.

Amanda greeted her in surprise, not having noticed her sooner. "Good afternoon, councilor. What brings you here from downtown?"

"Boredom."

"And yes," Olivia said, stepping in quickly when Amanda made to say something else. "She knows everything that's going on, right down to what you and Carisi were just up to. And Carisi called me after you left the morgue, so I know about the sweet-smelling bullet Doctor Warner found. Casey does, too."

"Has there been any follow-up on that?"

"Yes, Rollins, but I would like for you two to go first, please."

"Right—we just came from the Periwinkle Party Boutique by Times Square, and not only did the manager recognize Reagan Turner when we showed him her picture, but he also remembered the name of a person who had come in with Reagan the last time she'd made a purchase."

"Oh?"

Right on cue, Carisi sent a mugshot up on to the main view screen, and they found themselves looking at a picture of a bedraggled young woman holding up a name plaque with her name and prisoner number for the camera.

"This is Karissa Lee Redding, aged twenty-six. She has a rap sheet for a few things like petty theft and public intoxication, but she's suspected of having ties to more serious things." Amanda explained. "According to the records, nobody has ever been able to prove it."

Carisi added, "Those things include weapons trafficking and one count of prostitution."

Olivia heard what they were saying, but she was still back at start—hearing Karissa's full name had triggered something her memory.

Casey was thinking along the same lines as her friend because she said suddenly, "Back up—Karissa's last name is Redding?"

"Uh-huh. Karissa Lee is her legal first name, and she lives on Staten Island."

Casey groaned. "Amanda, is there a record of a Brannon Lee Redding? He'd be classified as deceased."

Amanda skimmed the records until she found what she was looking for. "He died in a courtroom brawl that turned into a firefight in 2005. What's wrong?"

Casey had sunk into the nearest chair and was tracing shapes over her baby belly, trying to distract herself as she tried not to lose herself in the memories of what she was about to say.

"I was there that day, in that courtroom. We all were—me, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch."

"Munch and I were both even shot." Elliot added.

Amanda just stared. Carisi, too.

Olivia stepped in. "Long story short: twelve years ago, we encountered Brannon Lee Redding during a school shooting case, and he had a lot of interactions with Casey. The trial went sideways when the son of one of the main suspects opened fire in court, and he held Casey hostage at gunpoint for a few moments before he threw her to the ground."

Carisi turned to the woman in question. "Did you make it out alright?"

"Compared to some people in that courtroom, yes. I just had a bruised elbow from landing on it the wrong way." Casey sighed. "Redding literally died on the stand, but he wouldn't have lasted long in jail, anyway. He was in trouble for some horrible actions, but a lot of things I did and said during throughout the course of that investigation put him on the stand that day. He was was a skinhead and not the sharpest tool in the shed, but now we've encountered his little sister, and she sounds like his opposite—scheming, and highly intelligent. If she connects me to the death of her brother, I'm toast because I have a family to worry about now if I get hurt."

"We won't let it come to that." Amanda and Carisi said in unison.

Casey actually smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

Olivia turned to Elliot. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a handle on Karissa's financials. It's easier said than done because this is just insane."

That was as much as they were going to get out of him, so they just let him be as he worked at the computer.

Amanda said to Olivia, "What was the lead that you got from Doctor Warner? She told us that she suspected the killer is female because the bullet had been soaked in something sweet-smelling, like perfume."

"Because it _was_ perfume. The analysis from the lab came back, and they said the sample that Melinda sent to them was a special perfume, just released. The scent is vanilla and rosemary."

"Besides the picture, that's how the party store manager was able to recognize Karissa—he remembered what she smelled like. Why would she soak the bullets, though?"

Casey shuddered. "Because Karissa is either that twisted, or she's trying to make a point—or both. Is there anything like fingerprints or fibers that we should know about?"

"Doctor Warner didn't say anything, so I don't think so."

"Meaning that what we've got is only circumstantial, at least where Karissa is concerned. Please don't go after her until you have something solid."

"You said she lives on Staten Island, right?" Olivia said to Amanda.

"Yes. She lives at 1095 Twain Street."

Olivia turned turned this time to Elliot. "Take Fin and go check the place out."

Nearby, Fin's head snapped up. "I heard my name!"

"You're going to go take a ride with Elliot to check out Karissa's place. Carisi can take over what you're doing."

They left quickly, and Carisi soon buried himself in the computer records.

"What about me?" Amanda asked her CO.

"Please compile a report of Karissa Lee Redding's life, especially when she first encounters Reagan Turner, and leave it on my desk when you're done."

Amanda nodded in understanding and headed back to her desk.

Meanwhile, Casey had been heading back to Olivia's office to collect her things. Olivia ran to catch up.

"Cassandra," Olivia said seriously as she watched her get ready to go out into the rain. "What are you thinking? I know that look of determination in your eyes way too well."

"I'm going to write a report for Alex, but I'm also going to crack open the law books in my office because it's been awhile."

"Perusing anything in particular?"

"Circumstantial evidence."

When Olivia raised an eyebrow, Casey tacked on support.

"I have every ounce of faith in your squad, so don't worry. I'm just doing this for my own peace of mind."

"Pardon?"

"It's been twelve years since that shootout—over a decade—and it's _still_ brought up at official things like performance reviews because it sent me into counseling."

Olivia became sympathetic. "Oh, Casey. I never knew."

Casey waved a hand of dismissal. "It is what it is, but at least I'd recovered from being attacked by then."

"I still feel responsible for _that,_ since he snuck in while I was out."

"It is what it is," Casey repeated. "But I'm also remembering my downfall and everything that came with it."

Olivia knew that Casey meant the time she'd crossed the line one step too far and helped to cover up a murder committed by Detective Chester Lake. Nobody ever said his name, but Olivia still knew Casey well enough to know that this particular event was what was on Casey's mind.

"Are you going to tell Sophia about it soon?"

Casey nodded. "Even if she was a teenager when this went down, I still owe it to her because it was part of my history, and because we have a family together, and I want to marry her."

Without missing a beat, Olivia said, "Part of being in a committed relationship with someone is having all of the cards on the table, face-up. Alex is the love of my life, Casey, and even if we didn't have all the kids in our lives that we do, we both still know that after all these years and everything we've been through together, we still want to get married. We missed our chance before, but we won't this time."

"No?"

"I want to propose to her, but I need to figure out when. I also have to get a ring."

"Does Alex have any inkling of this?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Sophia does, though, but that's because I don't have the willpower to keep things from her and she keeps 'dropping hints' about how she would like for herself and Noah to have to married parents."

"Well, mum's the word, I promise," Casey said sincerely. "But if you're telling me all these things, then that means that you and Alex 'laid all the cards on the table,' huh?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep—she knows my secrets now, and I know hers. I'm not saying to go tell Sophia everything in one go, but your 'downfall,' as you call it, is a good place to start."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Casey, she loves you so much, and past transgressions wouldn't make her think any less of you."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. "Thanks, Liv. I feel better now."

"I'm so glad."

Olivia looked her friend over and saw that she was finally ready to go back out into the rain.

"You going to to be alright, heading outside?"

"I'll be fine, but I can't say the same for baby boy," Casey ran a hand over her bump. "Because he hates the cold and gives me grief about it. At least my office is warm, and I've got food in the fridge."

"So you'll be alright?"

"Mhm. You'll call me if something changes?"

Olivia nodded. "You bet."

Twenty minutes later found Casey drying off and cozy in her office. Her lunch was on her desk, alongside the law book she'd been thinking of, but at the moment, she was at the window, looking out at the rainy cityscape.

All she could think about, instead of work, was being with her family.


	34. Mamas' Night In

To nobody's great surprise, nothing really came from Fin and Carisi looking for Karissa Lee Redding at her place on Staten Island because she wasn't home. Her neighbors pointed the detectives in the direction of a building where Karissa did janitorial work, as well as a dive bar called The Crow's Nest. She wasn't at any of those places, either. This left the detectives feeling unnerved because she was in the wind now, and had ties to things that were very much on the wrong side of the law.

They had to go back to Manhattan empty-handed.

The next day wasn't much better because it was as if Karissa Lee Redding had vanished into thin air, which was was disconcerting because of the ties she had to various illegal activities. It appeared as though she knew the authorities were looking for her. She could be anywhere, and she was still the only person who knew anything about why Floyd-William was dead. What a case this was turning out to be.

Once upon a time, Sophia had considered a career in law enforcement, but now that nearly everybody in her new family were part of the NYPD or associated with it, she was quite pleased that she had grown up to be a florist, instead. That was quiet, and normal.

* * *

Sophia was also happy because it was Friday, which meant that it was finally time for an at-home movie night with Casey, at her place. It was also going to be Melissa-free, and overnight.

When Casey let Sophia into her apartment that night, she was waiting for her with a clean bath towel because it was not only cold, but also raining cats and dogs outside.

"Here." Casey traded Sophia her overnight bag for the towel. "The weather reporter's just said that the rain isn't letting up until seven, tomorrow morning, at the earliest. Good thing you're staying the night."

Sophia nodded and took the towel gratefully, drying herself off, as best she could.

"Some idiot in their car near the curb splashed me, though, and I don't think anything I have on can be saved."

"Are the things in your duffle bag dry?"

"Probably, but I don't have anything but pajamas, and clean clothes for tomorrow."

Casey sized the other woman up, judging her clothing sizes—it was actually easy to gauge, now that Sophia looked like a wet poodle.

"You can borrow something from my closet, and things in there will definitely be dry."

Sophia's heart lurched sideways in surprise, and she looked at Casey, the towel resting around her neck now.

"Really? You're offering something from your closet?"

"Really. I'll change into something new, too."

At the moment, Casey was wearing something casual, but still date material. Sophia knew Casey was changing her own outfit just to make her comfortable, and she appreciated it.

"That sounds like a great plan, babe. Which way to your closet?"

Just as Casey had told Sophia during one of their first conversations, her bedroom looked exactly like they had stepped into Paris. Everything from the bedspread, to the decorations on the walls all bore some kind of nod to the magnificent European city, and Sophia fell in love with it all, immediately.

Casey watched Sophia taking everything in.

"What do you think?"

Sophia smiled at her. "Just that whenever we get around to having our Paris getaway, it should be in the springtime."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because it won't be too hot yet, and all of the flowers will be in bloom."

"That is _definitely_ a good idea, because I'm all in favor of _not_ getting a sunburn while on vacation in _Paris._ No thank you."

Sophia giggled, and then shivered visibly, so she followed Casey across the room to her closet.

"Court clothes are on the left, and everything else is on the right. Wear whatever you want."

Casey's closet was basically another room in and of itself, and shelves of different depths and sizes lined the walls, clothes and other such things filling them. There was also a bench in the middle of the room to sit on, and a good corner of the back wall was dedicated to shoes. Casey had a lot those.

Ten minutes later, Casey and Sophia were dressed so casually, that to anyone else, they looked like a longtime couple getting ready for a night in.

"Oh, I feel better now." Sophia said happily. "So does baby girl."

Indeed, now that Sophia wasn't cold, the baby was wiggling around in a way that her mother knew was contentment. Feeling the baby move always left Sophia feeling warm and fuzzy, but today, she was lingering in the feeling a little bit longer than usual.

Casey called her out on it.

"Care to share, Starshine?"

Sophia smiled at her. "I have an early-morning appointment at Mercy General on Monday morning, and I would quite like it if you came."

"Of course I'll come, although on two conditions."

"Name them, Red."

"One, that come with me to an appointment that _I_ have at Mercy General, also on Monday morning, and two, that you let me take you to breakfast after."

"Oh, I can meet those conditions…"

Her words ended in a hum because Casey had moved her to the bench and sat her down. Sophia was in just her underpants, one of Casey's tank tops, and an open button-down shirt. Casey was dressed similarly, although she had pajama pants on.

A lot of Sophia's olive skin was exposed, and because Casey knew that Sophia liked to be touched, she took a chance and began kissing her.

Sophia was responsive immediately, and laid on the bench. Casey began kissing her even more, even peppering the baby bump with kisses, too. The baby really seemed to be enjoying it because he or she became even wigglier than usual. Sophia was just blissed out, and by the time Casey had finished with her loving ministrations, she was putty in her hands.

They both wanted to make love to each other, but they were also nervous about initiating it, so this was enough for now.

"Come on." Casey stood and pulled Sophia to her feet. "I'll show you where the laundry room is—I have some laundry to do, and we can throw your soaked things in with mine. Don't forget to grab your bag."

"Okay…"

Sophia's mind was still on the possibility about what could have just happened, had neither of them been so shy.

They passed a second bathroom, and office, a main closet before finally arriving to the laundry room. It was very tidy, and it had all of the things you'd expect, right down a pile of dirty clothes on top of the washer.

"Even when you live alone, things pile up." Casey said as she moved her clothes into the machine. "Hand me your things, please, my Starshine."

Sophia did as asked and then laughed. "You think laundry is hard when living alone? Then you've never lived with a baby that you were solely responsible for, or one who turned into a fashion-conscious toddler."

Casey prepped the washer and turned it on, motioning for Sophia to leave the room first so she could close the door behind them. When they were out in the hallway, she posed a new question.

"Does Melissa have dress-up clothes?"

"No, and I see what you're thinking—Melissa takes things like that very seriously, so she should only have dress-up clothes when she has the space."

"As in a play room, or her own bedroom?"

"Bingo."

Casey winked. "Then I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh? Been looking at real estate?"

"I don't really have a choice," she pointed to her middle. "But yes. Now that you, Melissa, and the baby are in my life, I've been looking at family homes, in actual family neighborhoods."

"For all five of us?"

"Uh-huh. Living apart, when we're already a family is turning out to be a bummer."

They both knew the feeling was mutual on this topic, and it was the proverbial elephant in the room that had to be talked about.

"It's _absolutely_ a bummer, but we could use tonight as a trial run." Sophia decided.

"I like the sound of that."

"I also like the sound of looking at real estate because my parents are talking about moving, too. They also want to adopt a toddler girl soon. All of that, plus the baby that Alex is currently carrying means that Melissa, the baby, and I would just be in the way… Staying them was never going to be a longterm solution, as it was."

"Your parents would never think of you and your offspring as 'in the way,' but I think 'crowded' is the word that you're searching for. Does that sound right?"

"Yes." admitted Sophia. "Do you still have anything saved, about places you like?"

"I do, on my laptop downstairs."

After turning on the heat in the apartment, setting Sophia's shoes out to dry, and making hot drinks, the couple sat down together on the couch and looked through several of the local real estate listings for townhouses in Manhattan. They even made an appointment for the next afternoon to visit the townhouse they liked best.

When they were finished, Casey asked, "You hungry?"

Sophia shook her head. "Not at the moment. You?"

"No."

She pointed to the TV, which they'd turned on to drown out the noise of the rain pounding against the windows outside.

"We could just keep watching TV."

"You mean like an actual married couple?" Sophia teased lightly. "I'm down for that. And what's the deal with your feet?"

Casey had been rotating her ankles for the past few minutes.

The redhead sighed. "I think they're a tad swollen."

"Lay down and put your feet in my lap." Sophia pointed to her legs. "Come on."

Casey did as asked, and soon, she was making mewling sounds of relief while Sophia began rubbing her feet gently, working the kinks out.

"Thank you, Sophia." Casey said. "I love you."

Sophia patted Casey's feet. "I love you, too, especially when you take care of me. So, I'm going to take care of you for awhile."

"Well, since you have me in such a vulnerable position, there's a skeleton in my closet that I need to tell you about. It's all water under the bridge now, but since we're looking at places together…"

"You just want to get it off your chest?"

"Mhm. In 2008, the squad got a new detective, by the name of Chester Lake. He and I were never 'officially together,' but we did flirt a lot. One time, I just… followed him too far, and I got in too deep."

"What the hell happened?" Sophia wanted to know. "Just give me the bullet points."

"Chester committed a murder, and I got caught trying to help him cover it up. My punishment was being disbarred for a year. I left and went to England because I just had to get as far away from New York as I could."

"What did your family think?"

"They were disappointed, but nobody disowned me for it because if I hadn't tried to help, even worse people would've gotten away with murder."

"So you did what you did because you believed it was right, even though the fallout would be terrible?"

"You just hit the nail on the head."

Sophia kept rubbing Casey's feet, but she was hanging on to every word because this was an incredible story.

"What did you do in London?"

"I found myself—I got a quiet job so I could make ends meet, and I spent a lot of time in The Bethnal Green Library, just reading about whatever struck my fancy. When it was warm, I explored the countryside."

Sophia grinned. "It sounds like Heaven."

"It was," Casey confirmed. "But I still missed New York, and by the time that yearlong disbarment was up, I was more than ready to come home. I moved into this apartment not long after I was back."

"Wow."

"You know what, though?"

"Tell me." Sophia said.

"I'm glad that we agree to include London in our Europe trip—we can make happy memories there together."

"That's right." Sophia approved. "And thanks for sharing everything with me, about what happened with Chester. It doesn't make me love you any less."

Casey nearly cried in relief and felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She sat up and beckoned to Sophia. The moment her girlfriend was close enough, Casey held her and gave her kisses.

"Thank y—what are you doing?"

Sophia had eased Casey on to her back, and she was the one doing the kissing now.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to tonight, but I just want to give you kisses. Our son, too."

"Sure…"

Sophia had already eased Casey out of her tank top so that she was in just her bra. Very gently, Sophia kissed Casey's cleavage all over, simply reveling in how soft it was, and in a matter of moments, Casey was humming happily like a finely-tuned engine.

By the time Sophia made it to Casey's distended middle, she was a puddle of mush.

Then Sophia started talking.

"Hey in there, baby boy—this is Mommy Sophia, and I just wanted to tell you that mama and I love you and your sisters, more than you could ever possibly know. I also wanted to let you know that no matter what you and your sisters get up to, even when you're grown-ups, mama and I will always love you. _Always."_

Under Sophia's touch, the baby stretched out a few times, a feeling that made Sophia's heart skip a beat. The baby that Sophia was carrying was just as responsive as their sibling, but something just felt a little different about this baby. She couldn't place her finger on what it was, though.

Sophia kissed her way back up Casey's body and then gave her a resounding kiss on the lips.

"Are you hungry now?" Sophia asked her. "I know I am."

Casey wasn't expecting this, but she nodded. "Yes, actually, but don't I get to talk to baby girl?"

"There will be time for that later."

Sophia stood and stretched.

"What do we have in the fridge?"

"Ingredients for Meatball Sub Soup."

"Huh." Sophia mused. "Never heard of that before. Where's the recipe?"

Casey sat up and put her shirt back on.

"It's on a page in my favorite cookbook. It's open and propped up on a stand."

"Which is where?"

"On the counter beside the stove. What are you doing _now?"_

Sophia had already turned tail and was padding over to the kitchen. Casey followed and watched Sophia clean her hands and dry them.

"Casey, me taking care of you doesn't stop at me rubbing your feet—I'm going to cook dinner."

"You can cook?"

"After I left behind the part of my life where I had to steal food because I was too poor to pay for any, I enrolled myself in cooking classes and I actually watch cooking shows on the Food Network; that's how I learned how to cook, and pardon me for tooting my own horn, but I'm actually quite good." Sophia tied her hair in a ponytail and put a hand on her hip. "I've also kept Melissa alive, haven't I?"

"Touché." Casey laughed and sat at the table as her girl turned to examine the recipe. "Thank you, Sophia."

"It's my pleasure." Sophia blew her a kiss and moved on to the fridge, opening it and looking through it. "Where are the meatballs? Never mind—found them!"

Casey continued to sit and watch Sophia move around in the kitchen, getting everything she needed to cook with. She also directed traffic when Sophia needed a clue about where to look for something in particular.

This is my future wife, Casey thought. How did I get so lucky? I wonder what her ring size is...


	35. Saturday

"Sophia?"

"Sophia!"

"SOPHIA!"

She woke with a start—Casey had turned on the light in the bedroom and was shaking her awake.

"What?" she said in surprise.

Casey helped her into a sitting position. "You were having an awful nightmare, tossing and turning like crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Casey brushed Sophia's hair out of her eyes and began wiping her face down for her. "We all have nightmares, even me. What happened?"

"I dreamt that someone crazy had taken me and hid me somewhere in the city. No one could find me."

"Oh, Sophia…"

"Promise me that if anything ever happens to me, that you'll take care of Melissa."

"I promise." Casey said seriously.

"She adores my parents, but you are the only other person in the world she thinks of as her mother."

Casey kissed Sophia's cheek and echoed her vow. "Sophia, I promise that if anything bad ever happens to you, I will take care of Melissa for you. I love that little girl as if she came from my body."

"Thank you, Red." Sophia kissed Casey's hand.

"I love Melissa like that, and I love this one like that, too."

Casey pulled Sophia close to her and held a palm flat against her middle. Miraculously, the baby was fast asleep, but Casey could feel it moving in slumber, so she stroked the bump with her thumb and looked to Sophia again.

"You are my family, Sophia Rose Benson, and even though you fell from the sky and in to my life, I will always love you. No matter what. You are safe in bed with me tonight. Nobody will hurt you here. Do you understand that?"

"I do, Cassandra. Thank you." Sophia gave a hefty yawn. "What's the time?"

Casey checked the clock on the nightstand. "Just after midnight."

"I'm still so wound up." Sophia pouted.

"I think I have a way to help you sleep."

"Really? What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes."

Casey turned out the light and on her side, facing the middle of the bed. Sophia copied her, moving closer when she felt Casey tugging on her shirt.

"I'll stop any time you want me to, but please just let me show you some comfort."

"Okay."

Casey reached under Sophia's shirt and began stroking her hip gently. When Sophia let out a happy sigh, Casey moved her head lower, beneath the hem of her underpants and continued her her gentle strokes. She could hardly believe that this was happening.

So she would make it last.

"Oh, please don't stop." Sophia begged. "I don't remember the last time I was touched like this."

Casey kept it up, although she switched to using her palm. "What should I do?"

Sophia removed her underpants and put Casey's hand on the underside of her bump. "Go lower."

Casey moved her hand towards her girlfriend's thighs, and moved from strokes to rubs. She sped up slightly when Sophia spread her legs.

"Are you sure?"

Sophia rested Casey's fingers on her entrance. "Yes."

"I love you, Sophia." Casey began rubbing Sophia's core. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Soft, sensual noises escaped Sophia's lips; she really couldn't remember if she'd ever been touched like this before at all. Melissa's father had slept with her every night that they had been married, but most of the time they had sex, it was rough, and purely for his benefit, instead of her own. He had been selfish.

But here was Casey, touching her so intimately, but also very gently at the same time. She loved this woman more than she could say, and she desperately wanted to marry her.

"I love you, too. I—oh, Red. Go faster."

Sophia had meant right then and there to tell Casey that she wanted to be her wife, but at that particular moment, Casey had hit a sweet spot. To encourage her, Sophia guided Casey's hand to a particular pace and rhythm. Cottoning on, Casey kept it up, and before long, she had Sophia in the throes of passion.

"Give it all you've got." Casey told her, never once breaking her stride. "Come on."

"I'm almost there!" Sophia cried, bucking in to Casey's hold.

"By all means, go for it."

Casey picked up the pace just a little more, and this was enough to drive Sophia's hypersensitive libido over the edge.

And she came like a flood.

"Casey! Casey! Casey!"

Sophia cried her beloved's name out as she rode the orgasm out and came down from her peak.

Even in the dark, though, Casey knew exactly where she was, and she began kissing Sophia and wiping the sweat down.

"I love you so much, Sophia, and I don't ever want to be without you."

Still panting, Sophia said, "You won't ever have to be."

Casey grinned. "How's the baby?"

"Moving around like a jumping bean, but she'll settle soon, I'm sure."

"Good. How are you?"

"Better. Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling. Ready to get some sleep?"

Exhaustion hit Sophia all at once, like a freight train, but she was content, so she nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect." Casey fell into a comfortable sleeping positing and pulled Sophia close. "Good night."

"Good night."

Sophia didn't wake again until the morning.

* * *

When she did wake, it was to find that Casey wasn't in bed. But she did see a note from her.

 _Good morning, darling!_

 _I'll be making breakfast by the time you read this, but feel free to use the shower and wear more things from the closet ;) I know you don't have to go to work today, but neither do I. Let's do something with Melissa. Talk to you soon._

 _XO_

Sophia took Casey at her word, and after a shower and a change in to a fresh pair of underpants, tank top, and button-down shirt, she made her way downstairs.

When she saw Casey, she sighed contently. Just like her, she was dressed for comfort, but also scantily so, and very alluring. Clearly, they were dressing like this for each other's pleasure.

At any rate, Casey was turned on immediately when she saw Sophia.

"Wow." she cased Sophia. "Good morning."

Sophia returned the kiss. "Good morning, to you, too. What's all this that you've made?"

"A full Irish breakfast. Ever had one before?"

"No, but it looks fantastic."

On the counter, next to two plates, was a spread of cooked bacon, and cooked mushrooms and tomato slices. There were also fried sausages, potatoes that had been diced and cooked, and even freshly-cut Irish soda bread, complete with jar of blackberry jam, and a knife to spread it. Sophia even spotted a tea cozy over the teapot, keeping it warm.

"This looks fantastic, Red!"

Casey beamed. "I'm glad you like it—I like to cook Irish food or old family recipes more than American food, but I just never have anyone to cook for."

"Now you have me." Sophia chirped. "Need help with anything?"

Casey was currently preoccupied with cooking two sunny side up eggs.

"Yes, actually. Will you get get out the tea fixings, and two mugs from the cupboard by the window?"

Sophia obliged, and when she opened the cupboard, she was tickled to find that Casey had a vast collection of drinking mugs and tea cups. After a moment, she chose a mug for herself that was bedecked in four leaf clovers, and for Casey, she chose a mug with a picture of Captain America on it.

As she set about, pouring tea and making her drink to her own preferences, she said, "I slept a lot better last night after you took care of me."

"Wonderful."

"And one of these days, you're going to have to let me return the favor, so I can hear you call my name."

Luckily, Casey had just turned off the stove and finished putting the eggs on to the plates when she heard this because her knees buckles involuntarily, just at the sound of Sophia's voice.

She straightened herself up and laughed nervously. "I'm sure that that can be arranged, one of these nights."

"Good." Sophia said, approvingly. "I may just have to use my imagination in the meantime."

Casey made a happy sound. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only every single day." Sophia kissed Casey soundly and smiled at her. "Now—let's eat."

* * *

After breakfast, they called Melissa to check on her, and after promising that they were going to pick her up so they could all spend time together, Sophia and Casey hung up and got ready for the day.

Melissa was thrilled to pieces to be spending time with both of her mothers, and once they told her they were all going out, she hurried off to find a new outfit to wear. Because of this, she missed an important conversation between Sophia, Casey, Olivia, and Alex.

"What are your plans for today?" Olivia began.

"We're going to take Melissa to the zoo and spend a few hours there." Sophia told her. "After that, we have a surprise for her."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Did one of you propose?"

"Oh, my God, mom!" Sophia protested. "Come on!"

"Hey, it's just the first thing that popped into my head. Who knows, though? There _could_ be four Missus Bensons in this family one day."

Sophia turned red, while beside Alex, Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Not this again!"

Unabashed, but amused, Casey was the only one giving the idea some serious thought. "But Casey Benson has a nice ring to it. Huh…"

Sophia cleared her throat. "Actually, the news we have for Melissa is more about the future of our family."

"Is it, now?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded. "Sophia and I have decided to get a place together—an actual home that'll be suitable to raise kids in. We're going to look at a place later today."

"It's true." Sophia added, checking her watch. "It won't be until the evening, though."

Olivia and Alex were quite surprised by this news, but pleased, nevertheless, congratulating Sophia and Casey, and promising not to give their news away.

* * *

The subject of last names didn't come up again until the family was waiting in the admission line at the zoo.

Sophia turned to Casey. "Did you mean it when you said that Casey Benson sounds nice?"

"I did, and I still do."

"Why? My family doesn't exactly have the nicest of histories."

Casey looked at her, moving her sunglasses back, to the top of her head. "First of all, the Novaks have no chance of every dying out because Junior has four sons."

"Woah, really?

"Uh-huh. Junior has Augustín III, Silas, Jasper, and Ismay." Casey counted them off on her fingers as she went. "So you see? No chance of dying out."

"I see what you're saying."

"Very good. Now second, I know that Noah is a little guy still, but what if he doesn't have kids when he grows up? And you said that Olivia and Alex want to adopt a baby girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, what if in addition to her, the baby that Alex is carrying is _also_ a girl?"

"Then that would be the last of the Bensons."

Casey nodded again. "It would, and let's be real—you're young, and I'm close to forty, but your mothers are still a bit older than me. You and I have a chance to shake things up, here, and we even have two potential chances to make the name of Benson live on."

Sophia considered her lover's words. "I like what you're saying, Red; I totally see the benefits. You also don't want to stay a Novak forever, huh?"

"Professionally, I probably will, but personally, no. I don't."

"Wow. I've never thought about this, because when I was married, I had Gunner's last name. You taking mine would be the best fresh start ever."

"So you like the idea of me maybe becoming Cassandra Benson?"

Sophia gave her a peck on the cheek. "I _definitely_ like the idea of you becoming Cassandra Benson."

* * *

Melissa had a very fun time at the zoo, and she didn't think anything else could make her day, but she was wrong. After they left, her mothers told her that it was time to start looking at places where they could all live together.

When that was over, they ended the place at Casey's favorite place to eat.

* * *

 ** _LUNA'S CAFÉ_**

 ** _2250 73rd AVENUE_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

"Melissa Joy," Sophia said suddenly, interrupting the toddler's thoughts. "You're super squirrelly. Do you have to go potty?"

Melissa nodded. "Yep."

Sophia stood, making room for her daughter to get out of the booth.

"We'll be right back, Red." Casey said to Sophia.

"Don't let me keep you."

Sophia nodded and began shepherding Melissa along, urging her to step on the gas.

Casey couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a full day and loved it. All she wanted now was to have a trial night of both Sophia and Melissa staying the night at her place. They were already a family, but if they all stayed the night together, then things would be solidified.

Just as Casey began concocting a plan of how to suggest this to Sophia, she heard a terrified little voice cry out.

"MAMA, HELP ME!"

That was Melissa's voice.


	36. What Fresh Hell Is This?

Casey wasn't sure what made her move so fast to the other side of the café, other than that her child was in distress and calling for her. She found Melissa in the hallway that lead to the bathrooms, and squatting behind a support pillar.

Casey knelt a foot away from her and beckoned to her. Melissa saw her and ventured forward a little.

Casey asked her, "Melissa, what's wrong? Where's mommy?"

The little girl pointed a shaking finger at an exit door at the other end of the hallway. Her voice came out in stutters.

"S-someone t-t-took her!"

Casey felt her heart sank, but kept it together, the best she could. "Take some deep breaths, Little One. Did you see who did it?"

Melissa practiced her breathing, and when she spoke again, she was no longer stuttering.

"No! Mommy said hide!"

"And you did. That's a good girl." Casey praised, giving her a hug. "That's a really good girl."

Melissa leaned into the hug, but then recoiled, taking a step back. A look of embarrassment was on her face.

"What's wrong?" Casey said in bewilderment.

"I had an accident!"

Sure enough, Casey could see that her daughter's pants had darkened suddenly, and that there was a puddle at her feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Casey stroked her daughter's cheek in a consoling way. "It was an accident, Melissa, and there's nothing wrong with that. We're going to get you cleaned up, but first I have to make two phone calls, okay?"

Melissa nodded mutely, but otherwise didn't move.

Casey didn't know what to make of that, and before she could focus on making her phone calls, Inez, the café manager poked her head around the corner, into the hallway.

"I thought I'd come ch—what's happening, here?"

Casey had never been more pleased to see her friend. "Sophia was just abducted, Inez, and Melissa escaped because she hid. She also had an accident."

Inez Peña had known Casey for many, many years because the café was her favorite place to come get a snack while studying, or prepping for a case. She also looked after Casey, keeping her full of coffee and good food, and to also remind her that it was alright to go home and sleep.

Today, Casey was clearly distressed, so she was really going to step up to the plate.

"I'll go close the doors and tell everyone what's going on—I imagine your detectives will show up before long, wanting to talk to everyone?"

"Yes, and I'm going to call my family, too, because I need them." Casey's voice shook with worry. "I'm also going to look after Melissa."

Inez gave an approving nod. "Whatever you need, just let me know."

"Thanks."

After making sire that Melissa was still with the program, she started to dial Olivia's number.

Imagine her surprise when Olivia's number showed up on her screen first.

"Where are you?" the lieutenant asked without any preamble.

"Luna's, but—"

"Casey, Beth Anne is in the hospital, and Amanda and Kim were taken!"

 _"What?!"_

"I know you're hanging out with your family, but—"

Casey finally got her say in. "Olivia, Sophia's been kidnapped, and Melissa is the only one who was close by when it happened!"

There was only silence before on the other end, there was a cry of, "Someone catch her!" that was quickly followed by the sound of quick running.

Alex picked up the phone.

"Casey, what the hell?" she demanded. "Olivia's knees gave out, and Elliot just had to catch her! What did you say?"

"Sophia was abducted just now, and I think Melissa was the only witness!"

Alex's voice came out in an octave that Casey had never known possible of her. "What?! Where is Melissa?!"

"She's right beside me, and a real m—oh, no. Sick baby down."

Alex held a hand over her heart. "What now?"

Casey sighed. "Melissa already had an accident, but she vomited just now."

Right on cue, the toddler yelled, "I WANT NANA ALLIE AND NANA LIVVIE!"

Alex heard that, and it tugged at her heartstrings.

When she was quiet a beat too long, Casey asked, pleadingly, "Alexandra, what do I do?"

"Keep it together for Melissa, and clean her up. If she has a panic attack, send for an ambulance. I will update everyone over here, and come hell or high water, I will make sure Olivia and Elliot come to…?"

"Luna's Café."

"Luna's Café." Alex echoed. "Hang tight."

"I will, Alex. Thanks."

"Of course. We'll see you soon."

They hung up, and then Casey called another number. It was her mother's.

"Little Bean!" Violet greeted her. "What's up?"

Despite Alex's advice about keeping it together, Casey finally began to cry. "Mom, Sophia's gone missing, and apparently, so have Amanda and Kim, but Melissa is the only one who knows what happened to her mother!"

"That's a lot to digest." Violet said in surprise. "Are you at the café?"

"Uh-huh. I'm scared."

"We're going to close the shop and come over there, okay? Take care of yourself and your precious babies. I love you, Cassandra."

She almost cried more. "I love you, too, mom. See you soon."

When she hung up her phone, she pocketed it and moved as close to Melissa as she could without stepping in the mess.

"I'm going to take care of you and clean you up now, alright?"

Melissa nodded, still feeling out of sorts. "What if my tummy is icky again?"

"Then you just let me know, and I'll help you."

Melissa accepted these terms quickly. She just wanted to be clean.

Upon enlisting help from Inez, Casey got Melissa cleaned up and changed into clean clothes from her diaper bag. One of Inez's employees cleaned up the mess that Melissa had made.

The local LEOs and crime scene people arrived promptly, but just as Casey had convinced Melissa to sit at their booth again and was helping her wash the taste of bile out of her mouth, Alex turned up with Olivia and Elliot.

"Mommy's gone." Melissa said pitifully when she swallowed the last of her drink. "I'm sorry."

Alex reacted first, sitting in the booth and holding Melissa in her lap.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Alex gave Melissa a back rub and kissed her brow. "You're safe."

"Mommy isn't."

"But Nana Livvie and Uncle Elliot will find her."

Instinctively, Melissa looked around for one more person. "Where's Aunt Mandy?"

Alex wasn't going to lie, so she told told the truth. "Aunt Mandy is gone, too, but we're also looking for her."

This was too much for Melissa to handle, so two things happened at once: she went boneless in Alex's arms and began hyperventilating. She was displaying the beginning signs of a panic attack.

"This is what happened the first day we met." Alex told her companions.

Elliot took off his coat and laid it on the floor before taking Melissa from Alex and setting her down.

"I'm going to take care of Melissa, Alex, but you'll have to call 911."

"Of course. I'm on it."

She got up and moved away to place the call.

Meanwhile, Olivia sat next to Casey.

"How are you?"

Casey was no longer crying, but she still rubbed her eyes. "I'm upset, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Because I lost Sophia, and she's your child, but you're one of the longest relationships I've ever had with anyone in my entire life!" Casey cried. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore…"

Olivia showed Casey some compassion. "You're one of the longest relationships I've ever had with anyone, too, but even way back when we first met, and we were arguing all the time, I still considered you my family."

"You did? Really?"

"Yes, and I still do; it would take a _lot_ for me to ever be upset enough to end our friendship. I don't ever want that to happen."

"I don't, either."

"Splendid, because ever since Sophia showed up, and you two fell in love, I've considered you and the baby as permanent members of the family. So has Alex."

"Oh, my God. I guess this means I'm no longer the 'pesky baby sister,' huh?"

"Most definitely not—you deserve a promotion from that." Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "This feels weird to say, only because of how long we've known each other and the things we've been through together, but 'daughter-in-law' is a title that Alex and I wouldn't mind you having, whatsoever."

Casey's heart skipped a beat. "What are you saying?"

"That we give you our blessing to marry Sophia."

Casey very nearly burst into tears because hearing these words because more than anything, she want to give her love a kiss. But she wasn't there.

So…

"Thank you, Liv." she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes again. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Olivia gave Casey a pat on the back. "We were going to have this conversation with you another day, but when you roll with my squad…"

"Things can change on the turn of a dime."

Olivia nodded and sighed, sitting back in the booth.

"Noah is with the nanny, but Sophia is out there somewhere, scared. She's pregnant, too, and has epilepsy—the last thing we need is her getting sick." the older woman rubbed her temples. "Amanda and Kim are gone, too, and Beth Anne was hurt, trying to protect them."

"What's the story there? Where is Jesse?"

"Safe with Blue, and I'll explain everything that went down, but you and I need to have a chat."

Casey nodded in understanding. "You want my take on what happened, here."

"Yes, I do. Elliot is going to stay here to talk to the diners, and Carisi is on the way over. Fin is back at the precinct, holding down the fort and setting up a search team."

"Olivia, you know that I'll cooperate with you, but I won't talk about it until Melissa's been examined by the paramedics. I'm not about to let her out of my sight any time soon."

"I'm going to ride with you and Melissa to the hospital. I need to talk to Beth Anne and Benoît, anyway."

Olivia looked out of the café window, to the street.

"I see the ambulance outside—I'll go let the paramedics in. You just stay with Melissa."

"I can do that."

As Casey knelt on the floor beside her daughter, all she could think about was that she has a sleepless night ahead of her.


	37. At The Hospital

Melissa came down from her panic attack in due course, but she still wound up in the hospital for exhaustion. She refused to let Casey out of her sight, so in the end, Casey laid with her daughter on her hospital bed, holding her close. Melissa was curled up on her chest and holding tight, but Casey didn't mind. She just gave Melissa kisses and back rubs until she was no longer tense.

Casey noticed Olivia watching her.

"What?" she asked.

Olivia sighed. "You look like a natural, holding her."

"Thanks." Casey adjusted Melissa's blanket. "I have many years of looking after Abby and Savannah to thank for that."

Olivia looked at Melissa again. "Sophia made that same face the first time I held her."

Exhausted by the day, Melissa was already down for the count, but she looked so relaxed and at peace that it was hard to believe that she'd had a panic attack less than an hour prior. Casey had seen the same look on Sophia's face just that morning.

"Come on, Liv." Casey told her friend. "We should have that chat now."

"Right." Olivia dug out a notepad and pen from her jacket pocket. "Talk to me about what happened."

Casey gave Olivia an account of what went down at Luna's Café, but it was short. Nevertheless, by the time she was done, Melissa was gently sawing logs and was in such a deep sleep that it would take a lot of effort to wake her up.

"Liv, what happened with Beth Anne, Amanda, and Kim?" Casey asked at length.

"I don't know yet." she admitted. "I just know that Amanda and Kim have been taken."

"Where is Beth Anne?"

"Here, and I'm going to see her next."

"I want to see her. She and Sophia became friends at the gala."

"I'm sure it can be arranged."

Casey blew out a breath and caressed her middle. "I can feel the baby moving."

Olivia smiled. "It's a fun feeling, isn't it?"

"Very much so. We're going to talk about names for the babies, one of these days."

"What do you like?" Olivia wanted to know.

Casey thought about it. "I like Henry. I think it means something like 'ruler of the household.' Do you like it?"

"I do. Anything you like yet for a girl?"

"Leila. I've always liked that name."

Olivia grinned. "That's really beautiful, and Henry is a good, strong name. You should share those names with Sophia when you see her again."

Casey's heart clenched momentarily as she was reminded yet again that her girlfriend wasn't there. "I will."

Suddenly, they heard a new voice. "Cassandra?"

The redhead looked up to see her mother, father, and siblings all in the doorway. Immediately, she broke down crying. Olivia moved away and watched as Violet sat on the bed with Casey.

"You're safe, Little Bean. So is Melissa." Violet told her, holding her close like a frightened child as her siblings gathered around. "We're going to look after you."

Casey was too upset to say anything, so Olivia made to leave the room, but Casey's father stopped her.

"Your squad's speciality isn't finding missing people, but you have done it before?" Senior asked.

Olivia nodded. "Many times."

Senior hugged Olivia. "Good luck."

She returned the hug. "Thank you."

When Olivia left the room, she bumped into the last person she'd expected to see that night: ADA Trevor Langan.

He had been a pain in the SVU's ass for over a decade until the squad had chipped in to to hire him on Olivia's behalf after she had been framed for murder. Trevor had gotten Olivia through that mess and out of it, proving her innocence, and earning the squad's respect. It even turned to friendship after he'd offered, pro bono, to represent Noah in his adoption case.

Now… here was Trevor at the hospital, and in ordinary day clothes.

"Trevor!" Olivia said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was picking up medicine for Maisie," he indicated a white paper bag he was holding. "And on the way in, I saw you. Is everything okay?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, Trevor, it isn't."

"What happened?"

"Amanda's family is in town, but she and her sister have gone missing. Their mother was hurt, trying to stop it happen." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Have you met my daughter, Sophia, yet?"

Trevor nodded. "Yes, just the other day, actually. We bumped into her at a playground in Central Park, and I just knew it was her because she looks just like you. Maisie struck up a conversation with her, and then introduced me when I joined them. Eloise and Arjan played with Melissa."

Though Olivia had never met them, she knew Trevor was married to a woman by the name of Maisie, and that together, they had two young children named Eloise and Arjan.

"Sophia is gone, too, Trevor—taken from a café. Her daughter saw it happen, and Casey was in the vicinity. They're both upset, and Melissa was brought in here for exhaustion."

"Is there anything I can do?" Trevor finally asked.

"Actually, yes—I don't know if you know, but Sophia and Casey are a couple now. They'll probably get married."

"I didn't know that, no."

"Just by happenstance, Sophia and Casey are both pregnant at the same time, and they're due in early April. Can you do me a favor, regarding them?"

Trevor nodded. "Of course."

"Could you draft the paperwork that would help Sophia and Casey have guardianship over each other's kids? They're going to want it after all this."

"I can do that."

Olivia gave her friend a grateful smile. "Thanks, Trevor. When's the earliest you can have it done?"

"Tomorrow morning, if I go work on it now. Are you going to be at the office tomorrow?"

"I will be. Just call me, or something."

"Gotcha. See you then."

Trevor gave Olivia's arm a gentle squeeze and then took his leave.

Olivia's next project was tracking down Beth Anne Rollins, but that wasn't too hard. One of the nurses pointed her in the correct direction, but Olivia heard the matriarch before she saw her.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT! GET OUT AND SEND IN A BETTER DOCTOR!"

Olivia then heard a distinct thud as an object hit the wall in Beth Anne's room. On the tail end of this, a nurse could be seen scurrying from the room.

All of the commotion had attracted the attention of Olivia's friend, Doctor Larom. Olivia caught her arm.

"Jane, wait." Olivia told her. "I'll go in. I can calm her down."

The doctor took herself out of Olivia's grip and turned to her.

"Lieutenant, I heard you and ADA Novak were here because Sophia is missing—I oversee pediatrics, too."

She'd added this last part when Olivia raised her eyebrows questioningly before pointing towards Beth Anne's room.

"How do you know my patient?"

"That's Beth Anne Rollins, Detective Rollins' mother."

"Oh, boy. I treated her when she came in, so I'll be that 'better doctor' that she wants."

The other woman was all but speaking in code, and Olivia noticed.

"What do you know?"

"Something that the Rollinses should tell you, themselves." Larom gave Olivia a nudge towards Beth Anne's room. "Go talk to her, and send for me when you're done."

"I understand."

Olivia approached the door to Beth Anne's room. She was in bed, in a disposable hospital gown, with a hospital bracelet on one wrist, and she was hooked up to a few different machines, including an external oxygen supply. What broke Olivia's heart was that Beth Anne had a bruise on the side of her face, and her bottom lip was puffy and split. Olivia was also shocked to see the older woman's arm in a sling.

Nearby, Benoît was cleaning up a puddle of water using a towel from the bathroom. Beside him was a pitcher. Now Olivia understood what had made the thud noise.

She cleared her throat, and both of the Rollinses looked up.

"Lieutenant." Beth Anne said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for Amanda and Kim?"

"I think, Beth Anne, that after all this time, you can just call me Olivia. May I come in?"

She nodded, and Benoît, finished cleaning up his wife's mess, indicated the comfortable-looking chair beside the bed.

"You can have my chair."

Olivia took it and began speaking to Beth Anne. "They're already working on a rescue mission, back at the precinct, but I want to hear what happened when Amanda and Kim were taken. I also want to know what prompted you to throw a water jug at the poor nurse."

Beth Anne looked to her husband, and her gave her a nod.

"It's your body, treasure, and Olivia is family, anyway."

Beth Anne looked back to Olivia. "I wouldn't have known for awhile if that godforsaken girl hadn't pushed me and made me twist my wrist, but, uh… it turns out that miracles can still happen when they're some decades overdue."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you saying?"

"That I'm pregnant with twins."

This gave Olivia quite a turn. "Oh, my goodness, Beth Anne. How are you?"

"I don't know. We're shocked, and still trying to digest it." she admitted. "We _are_ going to keep them, though."

Benoît nodded. "That much, we do know."

"Then allow me to offer you both my congratulations." Olivia said sincerely. "Might I just ask what happened to send the nurse out?"

"We were quiet just a little bit too long, so she took it on herself to tell us that we shouldn't get too attached. She even suggested _abortion_ because we're older parents."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "Yikes."

"Who _says_ that?"

"Someone with no tact." Benoît told his wife as he sat down on the edge of the bed, by her feet. "But we're going to keep the kids, raise them, and tell the girls about them. Right?"

Beth Anne nodded, remembering a conversation they'd had. "Right."

Olivia took the conversation back. "What happened when Amanda and Kim were taken? Where were you?"

"We were at the Chelsea Market, because I wanted to see it. Kim tagged along at the last minute."

"Benoît wasn't there?"

The man in question shook his head. "We're staying at The Plaza until everything is sorted out with Floyd-William, so I spent the day at the publishing house here, overseeing things."

"Good to know." Olivia made a few notes and asked a new question. "Where is Jesse?"

"Hanging out with Blue and the kids. They've also got the dog because Dominick drew the short straw and had to go in to work on a Sunday." Beth Anne explained. "We were looking at a shop near one of the exits, and this young lady appears out of nowhere. She must have been following us because she was only interested in Amanda."

"What did she do?"

"I told her to leave us, because we didn't know her, and because Amanda is pregnant and on mobility aids." Beth Anne glided a hand over her middle. "Amanda recognized her, though."

"Did she, now? Just what name did she call her by? Reagan, or Karissa Lee?"

"Why?"

"Try to remember." Olivia wheedled.

Beth Anne thought about it. "Her name is Reagan. Is she a suspect?"

"One of two that we've been looking for. What happened next?"

"Reagan had a gun, and she pointed it at Amanda because she wanted her to leave with her…"

"But…?" Olivia prompted.

For the umpteenth time, Beth Anne sighed. "Kim put herself between Amanda and Reagan, offering to go with her, instead."

"Let me guess—Reagan wouldn't have it?"

"Bingo. Kim tried to take her sister, tried to save her sister, but Reagan must have taken them both."

"Didn't you see?"

"No, because it was all so fast. Reagan hit me, and when I came to, the paramedics were there."

Olivia turned to Benoît. "When did you get here?"

He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes ago. Blue knows what's happening, and she's going to be coming with Jesse soon."

"Good. I know how important family is to you all."

She turned to Beth Anne again.

"How long do you have to be here?"

"I don't know, but not overnight."

Olivia just nodded, as it occurred to her that night had long since fallen, and she had no idea where Sophia was. Beth Anne saw Olivia's pause and sat up, touching a hand to Olivia's wrist.

"What is it? Even before Sophia fell out of the sky, you and I have been connected because of the love you have for Amanda. That's what's made us family."

"Sophia is gone, too."

Beth Anne was immediately more stricken than she already was. "Her, too? What the hell happened?"

"She was out to dinner with her family, and she was abducted. Melissa is the one who saw anything."

"Where are Melissa and Casey? I need to see them."

"They're in the hospital here because Melissa had a panic attack. She's asleep and cuddling with Casey right now, but she wouldn't mind a visit from you."

Now Beth Anne was the one pleasantly surprised. "No?"

"Melissa knows that Sophia and Amanda are sisters, and she even asked for Amanda."

"She didn't take too kindly to finding out that her auntie is gone, too?"

"No, she did not."

"Poor baby." Beth Anne sympathized.

 _"But,"_ Olivia continued. "I think a visit from her auntie's mama would cure some of her blues."

"Is she in the children's wing?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, and you can see her after the doctor gives you the okay."

Beth Anne leaned back in her bed and took on a pouty expression. Olivia had seen this very look on Amanda's face many times.

"As long as it isn't the nurse from before."

Olivia chuckled as she stood. "Nope. It's going to be the doctor who treated you when you came in."

"Good. She was nice."

"Doctor Larom is a friend of mine, and I've known her for eighteen years. She'll take care of you."

"Thank you."

"Take care of yourself, Beth Anne. Those precious babies, too."

Beth Anne rested her hands over her middle, where her children were growing.

"I will, Olivia. Thank you, again. " she looked at her sincerely, with the same steely blue eyes that Amanda had; Olivia had often felt like they were staring into her soul. "You'll find the rest of our babies, right?"

"I will."

Beth Anne gave one last nod before turning over, tired. Olivia took her cue to leave, bidding Benoît good-bye and pressing the 'CALL DOCTOR' button on the wall as she left.

It wasn't until Olivia was outside, in her car, that she began to cry.

She'd always felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, ever since she'd taken command of the squad, but today, she was really feeling it.

After a moment, she dialed a number that she knew by heart.

"Liv, how are you?" came Alex's voice on the other end.

"I'm a _wreck,_ Allie-cat! Am I a good mom?"

Alex was taken aback because she hadn't been expecting this. "Olivia, you are a _wonderful_ mother. You found Noah, and you gave him a chance and rehabilitated him when nobody else would even try. Now he thinks the world of you and calls you mama. The baby in my belly moves and jumps like the sky its falling whenever you're around, and it especially loves when you sing; something tells me that the first time you hold this kid, they'll be smitten with you very quickly because they know your voice very well already. And Sophia—she didn't have the best life growing up, but she's back now, and you're showing her all the love she never got. She's _really_ happy."

"Are you sure?" Olivia sniffled.

"One hundred percent. She told me so." Alex confirmed. "Sophia is _really_ happy, and she loves you _very_ much."

Olivia wiped her tears and steadied her breath. "Thanks, baby. I really needed that."

"It was my pleasure, my love. Where are you?"

"Just leaving the hospital and heading back to the precinct."

"One of the uniforms at the diner dropped me off back here, and my current job is to keep Dominick from going AWOL. Fin's helping, too."

"Good, good. Have you been in touch with the nanny lately?"

"Yes. She sent me a picture of Noah, and he's fast asleep."

"Good." Olivia said again. "I'll be along soon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Olivia hung up first, put her phone away, and put her seatbelt on.

After taking a few more moments to gather herself, she turned on the car and began to drive.


	38. Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth

**RESIDENCE OF AUGUSTÍN & VIOLET NOVAK**

 **LOFT ABOVE THE WATERING CAN**

 **777 5th AVENUE**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Understandably, Casey was a mess, but somehow she managed to keep it together long enough to oversee Melissa being discharged. She also brought her for a quick visit with Beth Anne.

By the time they arrived at Casey's childhood home above The Watering Can, she was very glad that her parents had (politely) insisted on her and Melissa staying the night. She wouldn't have been able to function, otherwise.

Casey had spent the first sixteen years of her life living in the loft above her parents' flower shop. It was very small, but it was home, and she wouldn't change a thing.

There was a main door that led down to a hallway that led to the shop area, and also to a back exit where the rear parking lot was. Other than a side hall that led to a restroom, bedrooms, and two linen closets, the rest of the loft was an open floor plan with a kitchen, a dining area, and a sitting area with furniture and a fully-equipped entertainment system.

In pride of place atop the china cabinet was a figurine of The Virgin Mary, and next to that was a figurine of Jesus. The elder Novaks were proud Irish Catholics.

Besides those, the rest of the common area showed signs that a family had lived there, and that most of the children who had grown up there had grown up and left. Casey had long ago lost count of how many pictures of her, her siblings, and her parents from other the years were still on the wall. Different books and toys in the living room were indicators that Savannah and Abby still called the loft home. And as if the plants downstairs weren't enough, there were at least four different types in the front room alone.

As the building had been an old flour mill before Senior and Violet had purchased it when they were just starting out, they nicknamed the loft 'The Old Mill,' and now, their children, grandchildren, and friends all referred to it as such.

Casey loved it there, and every time she came home, she felt warm and very safe.

After she got settled, the first thing she did was call Olivia.

* * *

"Casey," the brunette said after they exchanged greetings. "I take it that you and Melissa are out of the hospital?"

"Correct. We're at my parents' place above the florist because I couldn't be alone."

"Well, I'm glad you're with your parents. You're their kid, and they look after Sophia, so I know they'll take care of Melissa, too."

"They had _eight_ kids—taking care of people is just in their nature."

Casey gave an audible yawn and then apologized. "I'm sorry, Liv. I'm practically wiped out."

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep."

"I'll do my best."

Olivia paused for a moment, then said, "Alex just asked if you could send us a picture of Melissa, please."

"You got it. See you tomorrow."

Casey hung up her phone and looked around. Melissa was no longer next to her, as she had been. She had seen Abby on the love-seat opposite them, and moved over to her. Abby was delighted that her niece wanted her, but when Casey approached her, it was to see a surprised look on her youngest sister's face. Abby was now laying on the couch, and Melissa was curled up against her, holding her tight.

"I think Melissa likes me." Abby said as Casey propped her up against a couch arm and put a few pillows behind her.

"She does." Casey confirmed as she spread a blanket over the children. "She also knows that you're calmer than me."

"That's true. Is holding Melissa part of being a good auntie?" Abby stroked Melissa's brown locks. "She just wanted to cuddle."

"Holding her is _definitely_ part of being a good auntie. "Are comfortable?"

"Uh-huh. Melissa is a love bug," Abby glanced at the toddler, and became tickled to see that her eyes were closed. "And I think she fell asleep."

Casey checked. "She did, so keep still."

"My Melissa's had a long day..."

"A _very_ long day."

Abby stopped to think about something. "Does she need my bed?"

Casey smiled. "That's really sweet, but she's going to share with me."

"Good."

"I'm going to take a picture to send to her nanas, okay?"

"Got it."

Casey quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Olivia and Alex, both.

"Casey?" Abby said as her sister pocketed her phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that Sophia's gone."

"Thank you." Casey kissed her sister on the top of her head. "It's okay if you fall asleep, do you understand?"

Abby's response came out in a yawn and her eyelids began drooping. "O-okay…"

"I'm going to go talk to ma, pops, and Savvy now."

Abby just nodded before nodding off into sleep. Casey made sure Abby and Melissa were secure on the couch and not in any danger of falling before joining her parents and her sister at the dining table. Though all of her siblings had arrived at the hospital, it was just Casey, her parents, and Savannah, Abigail, and Melissa back at The Old Mill.

"Forgive me," Savannah said when Casey joined them. "But how are you?"

"Exhausted, and so worried." Casey sighed. "I might be hungry soon."

"What can we do?" Senior asked.

"Just staying here is enough, pops. Thank you."

Beside Casey, Violet patted her daughter on the shoulder. "You can always come home to us, no matter what."

"Thanks, ma." Casey blew out a breath and ran a hand over her middle as she felt the baby move. "I'm scared because Sophia could have a seizure from stress, and she's out in the city somewhere, with someone who doesn't know that about her. I'm also scared because this is the first time I've been mixed up in an SVU crisis and had a family."

"But Sophia is a Benson," Violet pointed out. "And from the things I've heard from you over the years, her mother is a force to be reckoned with."

"I can attest to that, firsthand."

"How so?"

"During my first case with the SVU, they were all still missing Alex, and everyone, but especially Olivia, gave me a hard time. We got into arguments like nothing else for a long time."

Violet began searching her memory. "Your first case with the squad ended with you finding a missing child?"

"Uh-huh, so at least there was that. Olivia and I didn't start getting along until a little while later when we got in another fight that ended with me telling her about Charlie, and she backed off. We started over with a clean slate, and I gave her a nice necklace as a peace offering." she sighed. "Between that first case, and then Olivia learning about Charlie, I learned how tough and stubborn she can be. Sophia is just like her."

Senior got in a new question. "Little Bean, what do you know about the Rollinses?"

"Not as much as I would like to. I've worked with Amanda before, and I know that she's as tough as nails. Kim is the wild card because she's wreaked havoc on both Amanda and the SVU before."

"What kind of havoc?"

"None that I'm going to divulge to my family. I know that Beth Anne is the matriarch, and that the used to have a heart of ice."

"But…?" the old man prompted.

 _"But_ she gives the credit to Sophia for changing it."

"And they met at the station, but didn't really become friends until the gala?"

Casey nodded. Beth Anne wasn't married anymore when her ex left and met Olivia, but she still resented him because… well… he left them high and dry. This led her to resent Sophia for just a little bit because she hadn't know about her."

"Were things explained to her by Olivia?"

"Yes, and then they had a talk during the gala that caused the changed of heart. Saying that Beth Anne's heart melted is the only real way to put it."

"Wow."

Savannah worked her way back into the conversation. "Sissy, that's both sisters and the mother. Aren't there two more people?"

"Beth Anne's second husband, Benoît—he's the president of the publishing house that The Watering Can works with. Last, but not least, is Beth Anne's younger sister."

"What's her name?"

"Also Amanda, but she's better known as Blue Balthazar, and she even looks more like Amanda than Beth Anne does."

Everyone stared.

"So that's why everyone just calls her Blue."

Savannah voiced their puzzlement. "Because she loves the color, or so as to tell her apart from her niece…?"

Violet leaned back in her chair, ignoring her daughter's bewilderment. "When this is over, we really should get all of the families together—us, Olivia and Alex and Noah, as guests of honor, you, Sophia, and Melissa."

Casey arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's a bit presumptuous to be making plans, ma?"

Violet shook her head. "No. Your squad is the best at what they do—they _will_ find Sophia, Amanda, and Kim, and you _will_ see Sophia again. You'll hold her again, too, _and_ kiss her."

"Good, because I had two very important conversations today."

"Don't leave us hanging." chirped Savannah.

Casey cut to the chase. "Olivia gave me hers and Alex's blessing to marry Sophia."

Suddenly, a pin could have dropped at the silence that had fallen.

"Sophia and I have already talked about it before, but we _definitely_ want to get married. We spoke about it more today, and I told her that I want to be a Benson."

"I'm proud of you, Cassandra." Senior told her, grinning. "Truly."

Violet looked like she was barely holding back happy tears. "I am, too."

"And me." Savannah added. "What did Sophia say?"

"She was very surprised, and asked me why, so I laid out the reasons. She quite liked my reasons and then agreed that when the day comes, I'll become Cassandra Stephanie Benson."

"Those reasons were _what,_ though?"

Savannah, Senior, and Violet were now fixing her with expectant looks, prompting Casey to sigh. They weren't going to let her go to bed until she'd told them everything.

* * *

When Casey was properly tired and had eaten, she got ready for bed. She and Melissa were going to be sleeping in her childhood bed tonight, and she was looking forward to it. Even the littlest things counted as comfort right now.

Just before she went into the bedroom, Violet stopped her. She was holding something in one of her hands, but Casey couldn't see what it was because she had her fist closed over it.

"What's this?" Casey asked her.

"A certain something that I think should be yours now—goodness knows you've earned it. Hold out a hand."

Casey did, and much to her surprise, Violet dropped a beautiful vintage diamond engagement ring on to her open palm.

"This is—"

"Nana Laurel's engagement ring, correct."

Nana Laurel had been Violet's mother, back in Ireland. Casey had never known her, but according to her parents, she had many traits of her late grandmother's personality.

"This is Nana Laurel's ring, and you're giving it to me?"

Violet nodded. "Nobody else has asked for it, and nana bequeathed it to me on her deathbed, saying to pass it down one of my babies. Good thing, because your father had proposed to me with Nana Magda's ring."

Magda Novak had been Senior's mother. She passed away when Casey was in elementary school.

"Hey, since I have Nana Laurel's ring now, does this mean that Savannah will get Nana Magda's?"

"One day, unless her future significant other asks for it first."

Violet looked at Casey again and made a sympathetic noise.

"Go on and sleep now."

Casey didn't protest, and she fell asleep the second her head hit her pillow.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

 **BROOKLYN**

* * *

Upon her abduction, Sophia was blindfolded and put into a van. She lost track of where they were after awhile, but something told her that they weren't in Manhattan anymore.

Karissa Lee Redding taken Sophia Benson as a preemptive strike because things were just taking way too long. The drugs were all gone, but the money wasn't.

Had Floyd-William given her her share, or let her in on where it was hidden, she wouldn't have had to shoot him, let alone while he was being 'serviced' by Reagan Turner.

Meeting her had been unexpected, but after seeing her john get shot to death, Reagan had shown to be indifferent it. What she hadn't counted on was Karissa Lee forcing her to come with her, as a hostage: she couldn't have witnesses.

To Karissa Lee's dismay, though, this meant that she would have to split the findings of the money fifty-fifty. It would be the only way to keep Reagan quiet.

Greed got the better of Reagan, and she developed a plan to kill Karissa Lee, take all of the money, and leave New York with it. For good measure, she pretended to develop Stockholm Syndrome. That would help Karissa Lee trust her with more important things.

Unbeknownst to Reagan, Karissa Lee had seen right through her and was already developing a counteracting plan of her own.

It began going wrong when the Special Victims Unit came sniffing around, but she salvaged things when she realized she could punish the squad. These were some of the same people who had been responsible for the death of her brother, Brannon Lee, in a courtroom shootout more than a decade prior. Even the attorney was the same.

A bonus, though, crossed her path in the form of Detective Rollins.

She could _really_ make that work.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" cried Sophia as she was led, still blindfolded, through a garage and across a floor. "I'm _pregnant,_ and I have a _family!_ Who _are_ you?"

"Someone whose path your mother, as well as your lover, should not have crossed."

Sophia's knees buckled, but Karissa Lee caught her and hauled her to her feet.

"Stay awake!" she barked. "No fainting!"

For the sake of the baby squirming in her belly, Sophia focused on staying upright and still. This allowed her to listen to a conversation that Karissa Lee initiated with Reagan, who had entered the room.

"What?" Karissa Lee said, immediately irritated.

Reagan sounded smug. "I got them both."

"You stupid bitch! I already have _this_ one, don't I? Getting _both_ of them was only supposed to be _theoretical!"_

"But don't you know whose kids they are?"

"OF _COURSE_ I DO—THEY _LOOK_ JUST _ALIKE!_ STAY HERE!"

The next thing Sophia knew, she was being frogmarched across the building and through a door.

"Be careful. It's a long way down."

These were Karissa Lee's last words to Sophia before closing the door behind her.

Sophia became paralyzed by fear at the situation, and even moreso as she heard someone coming up what sounded like a staircase. They were coming towards her, but she couldn't see because she still had the blindfold on.

"Hello? Who's there?"

The person drew level with her and spoke with what Sophia recognized as forced calm. "You're okay, but please be still—she wasn't kidding about a long way down."

Sophia's heart jumped. She knew that voice.

 _"Kim?"_

"Yes. Be still now."

Obeying, Sophia stilled and felt her blindfold being loosened and lowered. When her eyes focused in the dim light, she saw Kim Rollins was in front of her, on a step of a long staircase. Though the situation was dire, Sophia was pleased to see her sister.

"What's going on? All I know is that there's a third person here."

"That would be Amanda." Kim told her. "I'll take you to her."

Sophia looked at the stairs again and then looked away just as quickly. She'd never seen such a steep staircase before.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course." Kim took her hand. "We'll take it one bit at a time. I've got you."

Sophia saw Amanda in a far corner of the room, sitting on a pile of big flattened boxes and leaning against the wall. Between all three sisters, she was the most shaken, so it was no wonder that Sophia hurried over to her then second the could and sat with her.

 _"What_ is going on?"

Amanda hugged her baby sister.

"Oh, it's bad, Soph. I think you, Kim, and I have gotten caught in the middle of something that's under the column of 'Ghosts Of SVU's Past.' It _more_ than predates me joining the squad."

"Oh, my God. What's going to happen to us?"

"I just don't know."


	39. Escape

Sophia and her sisters were still in the warehouse basement. As none of them had their phones, and none of them wore watches, they weren't sure just _how_ much time had passed.

But Sophia knew that she was hungry again, and that it was getting dark.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Sophia grumped.

"Giving me motion sickness, is what." groaned Amanda. "Make her stop."

Kim had spotted a window that looked big enough to climb out of, although it was a little high off the ground. Upon inspiration, she began stacking crates from around the basement until she'd made herself a makeshift ladder. She'd just been moving so fast that Amanda had become a little queasy. It was up to Sophia to remedy the situation.

"Kim, come on." Sophia said. "Like we _really_ need Amanda vomiting."

"Okay, fine."

Kim sat on the floor, crosslegged in front of the others. She began to feel bad, though: Amanda really was looking a little green, and Sophia wasn't too far behind.

Without any preamble, she said, "I'm going to leave."

Amanda and Sophia stared in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sophia said after a beat.

Amanda pointed towards the locked door at the top of the stairs. "My squad has been looking for Karissa Lee and Reagan Turner since the day of the gala. I don't know how Reagan factors into the mess, other than that she's a trick who was doing dad when he died, but I think that Karissa Lee is gunning for revenge against the SVU."

"Revenge for _what?!"_

Amanda told her sisters what she had learned about the Brannon Lee Redding case.

"That's crazy." Kim said when she was finished.

Sophia nodded in agreement, shivering. "It is. Which of our 'hosts' is whom?"

Amanda did the math. "Reagan took us and hurt mama, so you met Karissa."

"I think _she_ is the brains."

"What makes you say that?"

"Reagan was talking about you and Kim, telling Karissa that she'd taken you both. I think that Karissa was only banking on it just being Amanda and I because she _flipped out."_

"What did she s—"

 _BANG!_

The sound of a single gunshot rent the air overhead. It was muddled because the basement was underground, but it was enough to make Sophia and Kim press closer to Amanda.

They listened as a fight broke out, although it ended quickly with another gunshot, and the sound of a body falling to the floor.

Sophia spoke softly. "Oh, my God. One of them is dead. But who?"

Amanda touched a hand to her arm. "Hang on."

There the sounds of someone walking around, and then a car starting. Nobody dared say a thing until they heard the garage door open and then then close again as the car pulled away.

Kim broke from the pack first.

"Look," she said, getting back on track. "I _have_ to go."

"You don't even know where we are!" Amanda protested.

"But I know that you two are in more trouble than I am. You're as sick as a dog, and you can't even walk without help, on account of your busted ankle."

Kim glanced at Sophia and cringed. The younger woman didn't have the healthiest-looking complexion, and she was looking more green than she had a few moments prior. This, however, furthered Kim's determination and she looked back at Amanda.

"Sophia isn't looking too hot, either, and you're _both_ pregnant. You've also both got partners and even _daughters_ who are at home, worried about you. I'm not pregnant, I don't have any children already, and I'm definitely able-bodied." Kim pointed up at the window. "Amanda, I can fit through there and get out, if you just give me a chance. I know I can't even begin to count all of the wrong things I've done to you, your squad, and the family, but for all of that, I am _so_ sorry. I'm not that person anymore."

Amanda had been apologizing for Kim's errors for as long as she could remember, and for the longest time as adults, Kim had always been very selfish. Ever since she'd gone back down to Georgia to live at home again, she'd been working on turning over a new leaf. It was beautiful.

Amanda became so deeply moved by Kim's words because she genuinely believed them, so she hugged her and then touched her face fondly.

"I forgive you."

Then she looked around.

"Have you seen a jimmy, or something?"

Sophia spoke up. "I'm going to have to brush up on my Southern slang after this, but is this what you mean?"

She was holding a up a pry-bar.

"They may have managed to collect all three of us, but what Karissa Lee and Reagan _aren't_ is bright if they had one those laying around." Amanda said as the pry-bar exchanged hands. "I don't think I'm going to forget this for a long time."

"Oh, I don't think any of us will."

This was from Sophia, who suddenly remembered something.

"Wait!"

Kim looked at her in surprise. "What's up?

Sophia pulled a sheet of folded paper that she'd stuffed down her shirt and held it out to her. "I don't know what this is, but Reagan dropped it."

"But you were _blindfolded."_ Kim was incredulous as she tucked the paper down the top of her dress for safekeeping—she didn't have any pockets. "How did you manage?"

In spite of the situation, Sophia winked. "Half of my survival depended on pickpocketing in the pre-Melissa years."

Kim shook her head in amazement and then focused on the task at hand.

She'd left The Plaza that afternoon in a tank top, a long skirt, and a lightweight duster jacket. She also wore a hippie headband. Nothing, including the knee-high gladiator sandals she was wearing on her feet, were designed for warmth, much less long walks, but she was already putting that aside and tucking the excess of her skirt into her belt, to keep it out of the way.

She turned to Amanda and Sophia again, hugging them before she climbed the ladder. At the top, she found that the window had a ledge big enough to sit on. She did so, and was delighted to find that even using the pry-bar, she was able open the window easily. The sight outside was also promising.

"I see a street!" she told the others. "That's a good sign!"

Amanda nodded hurriedly and made shooing motions. "Go, Kimmie, _go!"_

With one last, "I love you both," and promise to be back soon, Kim slipped through the window, closed it behind her, and vanished into the night.

* * *

When she got up to the street level, she hid the pry-bar in a bush and fixed her dress before investigating her surroundings.

She was in what looked like an abandoned neighborhood. There were numerous buildings and businesses that lined the avenue, but they were all run down or vandalized. In some cases, both. Even the streetlights overhead weren't functioning properly. There also weren't any people out, or even a stray animal.

The building she'd just emerged from was large, and amongst the line of abandoned properties. A sign bore the address number 2447 and 'PARKER'S AUTO' in big, faded letters.

This was all Kim had time to take in before the sound of an approaching car caught her attention. She watched from behind a tree as a regular four-door Nissan passed her by. It stopped ahead at a stoplight, but when the light turned green again, it continued on.

Kim had no idea where she was, but deciding that the car was another good sign, she followed it in the direction that it had gone.

This was better than nothing.

* * *

Kim walked for quite awhile, although much to her dismay, it began to rain. It wasn't enough to be compared to Noah's Flood, but it was more than enough to slow Kim down.

Lost, cold, hungry, sobbing, and very wet, she just kept walking.

After losing track of time and any possible clues about where she could be, Kim finally arrived in a more populated part pf the borough, although anyone that was out was dashing down the sidewalk with umbrellas, or else newspapers over their heads to keep their heads dry. Nobody seemed to notice her, although she felt that this didn't matter. She was already much safer than she had been when she'd left the auto shop.

Finally, she spotted a building just down the street with a light-up sign affixed to it. The sign read 'POLCE.'

Crying in relief, Kim headed towards it.

* * *

 **57th PRECINCT**

 **EAST 96th and EAST 98th**

 **BROOKLYN**

* * *

Brain Cassidy sat at the front desk, just inside the 57th Precinct in Brooklyn, very bored.

He had just a week left before his life in New York was over, and he could go join his new fiancée at their new house in California. He was really looking forward to it.

Tonight was just a bummer because it was raining outside. Rain always meant things were going to be slow. Little did he know that that wouldn't be the case.

Just as the clock on his computer monitor struck nine, the precinct door opened and young woman burst through. She had definitely been caught in the rain, but something about her seemed a little bit off.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Kim looked around to see Cassidy coming down from behind the desk. She'd had an adrenaline rush when escaping the auto shop, and now she was crashing. The hunger was also kicking in even more because she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. This was making her feel nauseas.

"No, I'm not. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." Cassidy said cautiously. "What's your name?"

But Kim didn't answer because her adrenaline crash had finally done its work, and she collapsed.


	40. Reunions Again

**SAINT MATILDA'S HOSPITAL**

 **8810 ELMHURST AVENUE**

 **BROOKLYN**

 **7:30 AM**

* * *

So intense was Kim's adrenaline crash that once it was determined there was nothing seriously wrong with her, sleeping medicine was administered so she could safely sleep everything off. Cassidy stayed at the the hospital with her because he had found her, and also because he was very curious about what was happening. Clearly something big, to drive her out into the rain, dressed the way she was… but _what?_

Kim woke with a start the next morning at seven-thirty on the nose, very startled to see that she was in the hospital.

But then the memories came rushing back like a flood.

"Who are you?" she asked when she spotted the detective in a chair beside her bed.

"I'm Detective Brian Cassidy," he began. "And you're at a hospital in Brooklyn. You came into my precinct during the downpour yesterday evening."

Kim felt her eyes widen. _"_ _Yesterday evening?_ Did I say anything about why I was there?"

"No."

"I need a phone!"

"I don't even know your n—"

"Phone first," Kim interrupted. "Questions later!"

Deciding not to press her temper, Cassidy said calmly, "There's one on the side of your bed, there."

Kim found it, and Cassidy watched as she dialed the number she was thinking of.

"Hello?" came Benoît Rollins' voice.

Kim began to cry like a little girl. "Papa, I'm safe!"

Overjoyed to hear her voice, Benoît began crying, too. "Hang on, chickpea—I'm going to get your mother and put the phone on speaker!"

There was a moment of shuffling around, and then the sound of Beth Anne running when Benoît called for her.

"Kim, where are you?" Beth Anne asked when she reached the phone. "We'll come get you!"

After Cassidy provided her with the name of hospital, Kim replied, "Saint Matilda's Hospital, and Brooklyn."

"Benoît is writing it down. Where are your sisters?"

More tears fell down Kim's face. "I was the only one who could escape…"

Beth Anne heard the guilt, and was quick to console her. "You did, and you're safe; _that's_ what matters. Can you get hold of the authorities?"

"There's already a detective here with me."

" stay put, okay?"

Kim promised she would, and after she and her parents exchanged goodbyes and "I love you," she was finally calm enough to answer questions.

Cassidy was extremely curious now because Kim's entire conversation had been in French, although not in a dialect that he immediately recognized. Was that Cajun? Creole, maybe?

"Will you tell me your name now?"

Kim nodded as she set the phone back in the cradle. "I'm Kim Rollins."

Hearing that surname triggered something in Cassidy's memory. "Are you related to Amanda Rollins?"

Kim gave another nod, although this one was more enthusiastic. "Yes—she's one of my sisters! Do you know her?"

"Yes, but not well. I was part of the SVU from 1999 to 2000."

"Then you know Olivia!"

That's an understatement, Cassidy thought. "Yes. Yes, I do know her."

"Will you call her?"

Cassidy took out his phone. "Gladly, but I need a few more pieces of the story, here."

"I'm the middle of three—Amanda is older than me, and after me is my other sister, Sophia Benson. We were all abducted last night, Amanda and I from Chelsea Market, by a girl named Reagan Turner, and Sophia from a café by someone else called Karissa Lee Redding. This is all because of an ongoing case about mine, Amanda's, and Sophia's biological father. I know where my sisters are, and I also know what Karissa Lee or Reagan are dead, but I can't say for sure which one."

Cassidy stared: that was a lot of information that Kim had unloaded on him.

At least he'd had coffee.

Wait—

"Olivia has a _daughter?"_

"Yes!" Kim barked. "Focus!"

Without any further aideu, Cassidy dialed Olivia's number.

* * *

 **COLUMBUS PARK, CHINATOWN**

 **LOWER MANHATTAN**

 **7:50 AM**

* * *

After a very restless night, Olivia went to work early. She wasn't surprised to see Elliot, Fin, and Carisi arrive not long after.

As far as Olivia knew, Alex and Casey were hanging out together in Casey's office at the law building, while Noah was with his nanny, and Melissa was handing out with Violet at The Watering Can. Beth Anne and Benoît were back in their hotel room at The Plaza, and after some wheedling from Carisi, Olivia learned that Jesse was being looked after by her nanny, too.

Except for Sophia, Amanda, Kim, and the babies in their mothers' bellies, the rest of her family was all accounted for.

That had to count for something.

* * *

Olivia and the team were at the precinct for only thirty minutes before getting a call from Melinda, imploring them to all come to Columbus Park because there was a body that they would be interested in.

What wasn't lost on any of them was that this was the same place that she'd first seen Floyd-Willam's dead body.

Melinda met them just as they crossed under the crime scene tape.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked.

"You just have to see her," was all Melinda could say.

Her words left them all with a feeling of foreboding, so they followed her to spot on the main walking path. CSU was already spread out, processing the area, but there was a body on the pavement, covered by a sheet.

Knowing that Melinda would have been more forward if it was one of their inner circle, Olivia bit the bullet.

"Who is it?"

Melinda knelt down and pulled back the sheet. "It's Reagan Turner. I recognized her from the alert that went out last night."

Not long after the abductions, Olivia had worked with Fin to put out an alert about what had happened. It had included pictures of Sophia, Amanda, Kim, Karissa Lee, and Reagan. It had been circulated all throughout Manhattan.

"What happened?"

Melinda pulled the sheet down a little further to reveal Reagan's naked chest. There was a gaping bullet wound where a bullet had struck her.

Olivia groaned. "We just can't catch a break in this case; it's beginning to feel more like a war."

"Dollars to donuts, this is the work of Karissa Lee Redding." said Carisi.

"Was she killed here?" Elliot asked.

"No." Melinda shook her head and covered Reagan back up before standing and facing her friends. "She was shot somewhere else and dumped here. There are some bite marks on her legs from curious critters, and she's almost in the second stage of rigor mortis."

Fin did the math. "So she's already been dead for eight to twelve hours."

Olivia tried not to melt down. "I wanted to talk to her—something just gave me the impression that she would have been easier to crack than Karissa Lee."

"We can still catch Karissa Lee." Carisi told her. "It'll just take more time."

Olivia made to argue with him, but didn't because her phone began to ring.

Excusing herself, she crossed to the other side of the area, away from them to check the Caller ID. She had quite a surprise when she saw the name of the last person she was expecting.

 _"_ _Brian?"_ Olivia said is surprise. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Even though they couldn't see each other, he smiled—Olivia's compassion was one of the things he'd always liked about her.

"I'm fine, but I found someone you lost. I just didn't know until know who she was."

"Who did you find?"

"Kim Rollins."

Olivia held a hand to her heart. "Where is 'here,' exactly? Is Kim hurt?"

"She's unhurt," Cassidy told her. "But she was admitted for an overnight stay because she was got caught in the rain, and she was running on pure adrenaline when she wandered into my station."

"And with adrenaline rushes come come crashes."

"Yeah, well, this one was extreme, and she was given some serious knock-out meds to help her sleep. We're at Saint Matilda's, in Brooklyn, and her parents are on the way."

"Tell her that I am, too."

"Will do. See you soon."

They hung up, and when Olivia put her phone away, she saw that Fin, Elliot, and Carisi were hovering nearby, so she beckoned them over.

"Brian Cassidy just called." she said.

Fin raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Talk about a blast from the past…" Elliot muttered.

Carisi remained the only mature one of the trio. "We haven't seen him or heard from him in awhile, so he wouldn't call without a reason. What'd he say?"

"He's at the main hospital in Downtown Brooklyn—Kim crossed his path in the rainstorm last night."

"Lieutenant, we have to go."

"Yes, we do, and we will."

Olivia looked to the other two.

"Can I trust you both to make decisions and hold the fort down while we go to Brooklyn?"

They nodded, and Elliot said, "We've got this. Go on and go."

Olivia and Carisi left quickly.

* * *

When Beth Anne and Benoît made it to the hospital, Beth Anne began flashing back to the first time she'd realized she was a single mother: it involved her, Blue, Amanda, and Kim all getting really sick at the same time, and then the realization that she was the only person who could save them. In spite of everything, including a rain storm and her car being on the fritz, Beth Anne still went out and got all of the supples they'd need to cope. She spent the rest of the day and much taking care of them, not tending to herself until the kids were asleep. She did it because she loved them, and that would never change.

Now, even at the 'certain age' that she was, she was pregnant again. Beth Anne hadn't known the baby was there because life back in Georgia was very busy, and then they'd gotten tangled up in an SVU mess. But the baby was healthy and thriving, so she was doing her best to take care of the little one by staying calm.

It was hard.

Kim burst into tears at the sight of her and Benoît.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" she cried when they rushed to her bed.

"And we're so happy to see you." Beth Anne said as she and Benoît got their hugs and kisses in. "How are you?"

"Ready to sleep, even though I've already slept through the night, and starving. But I can't eat."

This caught Benoît's attention because he believed in feeding people when they were sad or upset. "Why not, chickpea?"

"Well, how would you feel if two people you really loved were sick, scared, hurt, and locked away in some godforsaken basement of an abandoned property?"

Before they could ask for elaboration, Kim worked herself into such a panic that the monitors alerted the nurses. They came rushing over, prompting Beth Anne and Benoît to evacuate out into the hallway.

Cassidy followed.

He introduced himself, and explained things as he knew them. Beth Anne and Benoît were very attentive, and they thanked him for looking after Kim. Because Cassidy was still technically a member of the NYPD yet, he also asked the Rollinses about the last twelve hours from their perspective. He took fastidious notes for Olivia, to give to her when she arrived.

Surprisingly, that didn't take too long, and when Olivia did show up with Carisi, she greeted the Rollinses and then moved over to Cassidy.

He briefed her on the situation, including Kim's current status. Then he paused.

Olivia pulled him to the side. "What's up? I can see that you're thinking about something."

So Cassidy asked, "How close are you with the Rollins family?"

"Close enough to know I owe them everything, and close enough to know that Amanda is as good as my baby."

Cassidy shuffled his feet, suddenly nervous. "I was going to call you to take you out for a drink, but I guess I'll just say it now: I'm officially closing the chapter of my life that has been the NYPD."

"I beg your pardon?"

"In six days, I'm moving to California, and I'm going to join the PD out there." Again, he shuffled his feet. "I have a fiancée now, Olivia, and a stepdaughter, whom I just formally adopted."

Olivia lit up in joy: even though she and Cassidy hadn't worked out, she'd still wanted the best for him, and had wished him well, hoping that he'd still get his happy ending. Now he had.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Brian! I'm really happy for you!" Olivia gave him a quick hug. "Do you have a picture of them?"

He showed her a picture from his wallet of a very beautiful Asian woman and her daughter. They were both dressed very nicely, like they were getting ready to go to a party, and they were both beaming at the camera. Cassidy's fiancée looked to be around his and Olivia's age, and the girl, Olivia wouldn't have put past late toddler-aged.

"They're beautiful!" Olivia chirped, handing back the photo. "What are their names?"

"My fiancée is called Zoe, and our daughter is named Vienna. They left for California two days ago, and I'm going to meet them in six."

"I have a family, too, now."

Cassidy nodded. "Kim talked about Sophia."

Now Olivia was one shuffling her feet. She opened her mouth to say something, but promptly shut it when she couldn't say the words. Cassidy showed her some compassion.

"It's okay—this a secret I can understand you keeping quiet." he said. "Is she a child that you gave up?"

Nod.

"And what, she fell back into your life recently?"

"Literally," Olivia found herself saying. "I know you know about Noah, but my family's expanded. Here."

She showed him a picture on her phone, although he did a double-take when he saw one person in particular.

He looked back at Olivia. "Is that _Alex Cabot?"_

Olivia nodded proudly. "I have plans to propose to her early next year."

"Hey, good for you." Cassidy said sincerely and looked back at the photo. "I see Noah, but who's the little one in the dress?"

"My grandbaby, Melissa. She's going to be four in January."

"She's adorable, and then I take it that you were taking the picture, so this last person is your Sophia?"

"Uh-huh. It's a long story, but we just found out that Sophia is a half-sister to Amanda and Kim."

He handed the phone back and watched her put it in her pocket. "We'll have the time—my CO has officially given me permission to work on this case with you all."

"Good. Before we get any further on that, I just have to add that Alex and Sophia are both pregnant."

"Wow! Congratulations, Olivia!"

The lieutenant beamed. "Thank you."

Cassidy smiled and looked back Kim's room. She was calmer now, and the doctors had left, but she was even more tired, and on an external oxygen supply. Beth Anne, Benoît, and Carisi had entered the room and were talking to her again.

He looked back to Olivia.

"I've been a dad for awhile and I get it now—being a parent while having a job like this one."

Olivia sighed. "You see godawful things every day, and sometimes the worst of humanity, but there's nothing more rewarding than being able to come to a family of your own."

"You want to stop time for them or move mountains or the moon, but you also know that if your kid is hurt or missing, you'll do everything back in your power to stop the bad person, just told hold your kid again."

"Exactly. Being a parent is by no means easy, but it's the best thing in the world." Olivia motioned towards Carisi. "Dominick has come a long way since he joined the squad: he's with Amanda now, and she had a little girl named Jesse. Just recently, Dominick and Amanda found out that Jesse is going to be a big sister in the spring."

"So then Dominick understands what I'm feeling."

"Very well." Olivia said. "Since you're going to be working with us, I want to pair you with him."

"Alright. I can do that."

"Good. Now let's go see what Kim knows."


	41. To Be, Or Not To Be

Kim told Olivia and Cassidy everything that had happened, but there was one thing that she didn't know much about.

Speaking to her, Cassidy said, "Kim, you had a piece of paper down the front of your dress."

"Oh, yeah." Kim said in a tone of recollecting a lost memory. "I forgot."

"Here you go." Cassidy handed her an evidence bag with the paper in it. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Kim took the evidence bag and studied the paper, impressed that it had withstood the storm. There were things written on it, but she couldn't process anything because she was exhausted.

"No," she said honestly after a minute. "But I'm just so tired."

Olivia stepped forward, speaking in a tone of wrapping things up. "We'll get out of your hair in a minute, Kim, but I have two more questions."

"Yes?"

"How did you come by this paper?"

"Sophia picked Karissa Lee's pocket, and gave me the paper to hand off. She didn't say if she knew what was on it, but she felt that all of you should see it."

Olivia held her hands out. "May I?"

Kim handed it to her, and Olivia examined the paper a little more thoroughly. The paper was water-stained in some places, but soon enough, the lieutenant had figured out what she was looking at.

Olivia spoke to the room in general when she saw everyone looked at her. "These are longitude and latitude coordinates, and equation where the final sum is fifteen-thousand dollars. There's also a division problem about splitting it up three ways… huh…"

"But…?" Cassidy prompted when he realized that Olivia was on the verge of getting lost in thought.

 _"But_ the equation is totally scratched out."

"May I see it, please?" Beth Anne asked suddenly.

"Sure."

The bag exchanged hands until Beth Anne was holding it.

"What is it?" Olivia wanted to know.

"This is Floyd's handwriting." she looked up at Olivia. "Are you saying that this is a _treasure map,_ and that he was in it with Karissa Lee and Reagan Turner to split fifteen-thousand bucks not twice, but three times?"

"Essentially, yes." Olivia said, taking the bag back when Kim handed it back. "What are you saying?"

"Just that my ex was about the most selfish bastard I've ever met in my life. He wasn't always the sharpest pencil in the box, but there is no way that he would have ever willingly split that much money with anyone. Have you seen anything to suggest that he got married again?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I see the wheels turning in your head because Amanda makes the same face—talk."

"The paper that Sophia nicked was Floyd's, and if one of the girls had it, that means they realized that they'd been double-crossed. Maybe this is good old-fashioned revenge."

Olivia stared.

"Just because I haven't seen Floyd alive in twenty-five years," Beth Anne backpedaled. "That doesn't mean I forgot how his mind worked."

"Well, we'll keep all that in mind. Thank you."

Olivia turned to Kim again.

"One last question, and then I promise we're gone."

"Yes?"

"Do you know the location of where you left Amanda and Sophia?"

"At an auto shop somewhere called Parker's Auto." Kim told her. "I climbed up and out through a basement window that I got open with a jimmy."

She pantomimed using a pry-bar when she realized Olivia didn't quite understand her.

When Olivia connected the dots, she said, "What did you do with it?"

"I put it in a bush beside the window. Listen—we heard one of them shoot the other and then drive away. Who died?"

"Reagan did. She was found this morning in the same area that Floyd-William was."

"Well, that's just great." Kim said sarcastically. "Karissa Lee is on the loose, and she was incredibly upset that Reagan made off with Amanda and I. She's very devious, lieutenant, and I wouldn't put it past her to move them."

"We'll keep that in mind, too. Did you see anything like a street name, or a house number?"

"No street name, but I remember that the address number is 2447."

"That's a really big help, though; thanks, Kim." Olivia told her. "We're going to go now."

The Rollinses thanked the detectives for everything that they'd done, and when they were in the hallway, Olivia turned to her partner.

"Do you recognize the number Kim said, or the name Parker's Auto?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, I do. The neighborhood has been empty since The Recession, but nobody has ever torn anything down there because it's too expensive and not worth it."

"Can you take me there?"

"You bet. Let's roll."

* * *

 **PARKER'S AUTO**

 **2447 TENOR LANE**

 **BROOKLYN**

* * *

Cassidy knew exactly where the auto shop was, true enough, but today the neighborhood was anything _but_ quiet.

Parker's Auto Shop was up in flames.

The unearthly scream that ripped from Olivia's throat was what got the attention of the paramedics and LEOs already on the scene. The reached Olivia just as her legs gave out and Cassidy caught her, lowering her to the ground.

One of the LEOs, a young detective, approached Cassidy and Olivia first.

"You'll have to leave." she said. "Civilians aren't allowed right now."

Cassidy showed her his badge. "We're not civilians—I'm Detective Brian Cassidy, out of the fifty-seventh precinct. This is my partner, Olivia Benson. She's from the Upper Westside Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"What brings you two out here?"

"We're working on a Missing Persons case, and we just got a tip that led us here. What's your name?"

The young woman pointed to herself. "I'm Detective Shayna Brookings, from the fiftieth."

"Where's your partner or CO?"

"I don't quite have either—they just sent me here from the station to help."

"Alright, then. We might have to borrow you today."

"I understand. May I talk your partner?"

When Cassidy nodded, Brookings crouched in front of Olivia.

The older woman's minds was in free fall: she was really struggling to find some kind of purchase to hang on to. Something that would tell her that Sophia, Amanda, and the babies weren't dead. That they were alive, and had indeed been moved.

Cassidy stood behind her, letting her use him as support—the last thing he needed was an irate Alex Cabot mad at him because he'd accidentally let Olivia get hurt. His presence behind her was about all that Olivia was aware of until Brookings crouched in front of her.

"Lieutenant Benson? Can you hear me?"

Olivia snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is Detective Shayna Brookings, from the fiftieth precinct. I've been talking to Detective Cassidy, and he explained what's happening. He also told me that you just received a tip that led you here?"

"Yes."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My daughter, Sophia Benson, and her half-sister, Amanda Rollins. Both of them are pregnant, and Amanda is one of the detectives in my squad."

Brookings was taking notes by this point. "When were they taken?"

"Last night, from separate locations, by someone we're already trying to track down from a separate case."

"Who gave you the tip that Sophia and your detective would be here?"

"Kim Rollins—their other sister—she was abducted, too, but she escaped and found Detective Cassidy, by chance. The others couldn't escape."

"Is anyone hurt?"

Olivia nodded. "The other day, Detective Rollins accidentally sprained her ankle, and now she uses mobility aids."

Brookings got to her feet and held out a hand.

"Come on—why don't we see if you can stand now?"

Olivia took Brookings' hand, and after a moment of wobbliness as she stood and regained her balance, she stood on her own.

"Thank you." Olivia dusted herself off. "I'm fine—physically, anyway. Can you point us to the fire chief, please?"

Brookings found him quickly, pointing him out. Dressed in most of his fire gear, except for the breathing apparatus, helmet, and face mask, it was hard to see too much of him. From what little Olivia could tell, however, he was an older white man who didn't look to far away from retirement age.

"That's Chief Wilmington, there, wearing the blue boots."

Olivia and Cassidy thanked Brookings, and asked her not to stray too far while they sought Wilmington out.

He saw them first.

"No civilians." he said, approaching them. "How did you get under the police tape?"

They introduced themselves and showed their credentials again, and Olivia added, "We would like a moment of your time, Chief Wilmington. Please."

As the fire was mostly out, the chief beckoned for Olivia and Cassidy to follow him.

They had a powwow on the other side of the firetruck, away from foot traffic.

"How can I help the NYPD?" Wilmington asked.

They explained everything.

"And now Detective Rollins and Sophia are still missing." Olivia finished. "They're both pregnant, and Detective Rollins is not as mobile as usual because she twisted her ankle recently. Sophia is also… _special,_ for lack of a better word."

"How so?"

"She's prone to seizures when she's anxious, and there's an anti-seizure medication that she's very allergic to. She also has to wear a medical alert bracelet for it." Olivia tried her best to keep the desperation out of her voice. "Please—I just want to know if the building was empty, because there's another place we can look. They would've been in the basement."

"The building is definitely empty." (Olivia nearly wept in relief) "Where's this other place?"

Olivia showed him the paper in the evidence bag and pointed out the coordinates.

"Here." she said. "It's longitude and latitude points, but that's all we know."

Chief Wilmington examined the coordinates. "I think this is Central Park, but I know someone who will know for sure."

"Who?" Cassidy asked.

Wilmington beckoned Shayna Brookings over.

"Have you met Benson and Cassidy, here?"

"Yes, actually." The young woman said in surprise. "I responded first when they arrived."

Wilmington explained to Olivia and Cassidy, "Shayna Brookings is my granddaughter, and one of her hobbies is local cartography."

This last word caught Brookings' attention. "You have a map that needs reading?"

"More like geographical coordinates." Olivia told her. "You up for a trip to Manhattan?"

"Yes, lieutenant."

"Good. Now get on the horn with whoever sent you here and tell them what's happening. If they give you drama, give the phone to me and I'll talk to them."

When Olivia noticed Cassidy heading back in the direction of the squad car, she gave Brookings a nudge in the right direction. She'd been absorbed in scrolling through her phone contacts.

"Go on."

Brookings hurried along.

Olivia turned to Wilmington. "Sophia is about her age."

"I understand—mine and my wife's youngest daughter is Shayna's mother. We've raised one son and three daughters."

Chief Wilmington shook Olivia's hand.

"Shayna's an excellent map reader, and she's already a really great detective. She'll help you find your people. Good luck."

"Thank you, Chief. Thank you," was all Olivia could say before hurrying off.


	42. Sisters

Returning to the SVU wasn't quite what Olivia expected because it was a full house.

In addition to Cassidy and Ruthers being there, Olivia also spotted Trevor Langan, Alex and Casey, and most surprisingly, Judge Donnelley. They were all camped out near her office.

Perplexed, Olivia said, "What are you all doing here?"

Trevor held up a goldenrod-colored envelope. "I only just got here, lieutenant, but I have those files that we talked about."

Olivia had genuinely forgotten about her chat with Trevor about drafting custody and guardianship papers for Sophia and Casey that would help them keep their family legally intact. When she remembered, she smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"Thanks, Trevor."

"You're quite welcome."

Olivia turned to the lawyers and the judge.

"What brings you three here?"

"We were getting antsy." Casey said.

"And we don't have any cases besides this one happening." Alex added. "We just wanted to be near you all."

"And I've been hearing about this case through the grapevine." Donnelley confessed. "I was already on my way to check things out for myself, and then I bumped into Alex and Casey, so I gave them a lift."

"Actually, it's not bad you're all here—we're due for a powwow, and I could use everybody's input. Where are Elliot, Fin, and Carisi?"

Alex cast a look about the room and then pointed. "They're all at the media center."

Olivia and her posse headed over, and though it was difficult, everybody squeezed together around the counter and gave the lieutenant their attention.

"We're welcoming Detective Cassidy back to the SVU for this case, and we're borrowing Detective Ruthers, from the fiftieth precinct in Brooklyn. They've both already been a big help in the case." Olivia began. "For instance, for those of you who don't know, Cassidy found Kim Rollins by happenstance last night, in the rain storm because she escaped from captivity, and he got her checked in to a hospital. When we interviewed Kim, we even learned where she'd been."

"And that would be…?" Casey prompted.

"An auto shop in Brooklyn called Parker's Auto. We also spoke to Beth Anne and Benoît Rollins when they came to visit their daughter."

Elliot was hanging on to every word. "What did they say?"

So Olivia explained about the paper that Sophia had pick-pocketed. She also included the web surrounding herself, Sophia, and the Rollinses, for good measure.

"And from all that," Olivia concluded. "We were able to deduce that it's an actual treasure map, and that this whole war is about money, double-crossing, and maybe even revenge."

Donnelley arched an eyebrow. "A _treasure map,_ lieutenant? I'll buy a war because I've seen your squad engage in several over the last eighteen years, but are you serious about the rest?"

"Oh, very. Beth Anne Rollins was also able to identify the paper as Floyd-William Enos' because she recognized his handwriting."

"And that's because she used to be married to him, right?" Trevor asked, trying to keep up with everything.

"Yes. She also told us that he was more than likely taken advantage of by Karissa Lee and Reagan, but then changed his mind somewhere along the way about splitting the money three ways."

Fin held his hands in the time-out position. "Did you ever make it to Parker's Auto?"

"We did," Cassidy said. "But it was on fire."

At that, Casey's, Alex's, and Carisi's legs all buckled. They were all caught quickly by the people standing closest to them, and when they were settled, Cassidy went on.

"The good news is that the building was empty, but the bad news is that they were moved."

"To where?" Elliot blurted after a beat of silence.

Cassidy laid out the evidence bag containing the treasure map, and pointed to the coordinates.

"Wherever this is."

Olivia stepped back in, putting a hand on one of Ruthers' shoulders. "We ran into Ruthers, here, at the auto shop. She's the granddaughter of the fire chief who was on the scene, and he told us that she'd be able to help out."

"How's that?" Donnelley inquired.

Ruthers pointed to the paper. "Besides being a detective, I'm a cartographer, judge. There are _two_ sets of coordinates here, and I think they're in the vicinity of Central Park. One of these probably even leads to the money."

"I'm really good with maps, too. I'll help you."

Everybody stared at the judge in surprise.

She rolled her eyes. "Is it _really_ so hard to believe that I do things besides making people jump when I enter a room?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Well, I can. Is there an archive room, or a place with maps about?"

"Y—oh, my God…"

Olivia was about to flag a uniform down to show them where the records room was when she caught of someone enter the squad room.

It was Karissa Lee Redding, herself!

"What the hell?" Olivia cried in anger, immediately making her way to the forefront of her knot of people. "You have a _lot_ of nerve, coming here!"

Karissa Lee heard her, but saw Casey first.

 _"You!"_ she cried, starting to rush over. "You're the reason that my _only_ family is _dead!"_

The whole squad room was watching, but of all people to react first, it was Trevor.

He rushed Karissa Lee, headlong, and ended up disabling her by pinning her arms behind her back.

"Okay, lieutenant!" Trevor called as Karissa Lee bucked and kicked, trying to break free. "What now?"

Slightly stunned because everything had unfolded so fast, and because she'd never seen Trevor move so quickly, Olivia called for Karissa Lee to be put into an interrogation room. Two stronger, burlier uniforms obediently saw to it.

Meanwhile, Casey sat in a chair, breathing heavily and trying not to flash back to the courtroom shootout twelve years prior—the one that Karissa Lee had already made mention of. Brannon Lee Redding, Karissa Lee's only living family at the time, had died on the stand while talking to her. Casey had had nightmares for ages, and counseling for even longer.

The squirming baby in her womb reminded her that the world wasn't over.

"You okay now, Casey?" Trevor asked upon his return from stopping Karissa Lee.

The redhead nodded. "Yes, Trevor, and thank you. What made you move so fast?"

"You're my friend, and you're pregnant. I don't want you getting hurt." Trevor looked over to Olivia. "What's going to happen right now?"

"Elliot and I will go do the interrogation because I really didn't see it coming that she'd turn herself in. Judge Donnelley and Detective Ruthers should get to work on finding out where those coordinates go."

"And what about the rest of us?" Carisi asked.

"Come watch the interrogation."

Olivia turned and spoke to Trevor again.

"You can come, too, but maybe take a detour and show Casey those papers, hm?"

Trevor nodded in understanding and occupied himself with taking care of Casey.

After that, Olivia finally got someone to help Donnelley and Ruthers find the things they needed before leading everyone else over to the interrogation room.

This was going to be a long day, but at least the end of the case was in sight.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

 **CENTRAL PARK**

* * *

Amanda had been through a lot in her life, either because of her parents' toxic marriage, or else because of the drama she'd caused the SVU when she had been in over her head with her gambling debts. Then again, there were also the times when she'd nearly lost her job whilst trying to protect Kim…

But now her life had finally slowed down to a point where she could enjoy it, especially since Kim was reformed.

There was, however, the addition of Sophia now. Amanda had come to adore her the second that they met, and already, they were very close. Neither of them would change the bond for anything.

But at the same, the arrival of Sophia Benson also made Amanda a big sister again. She took this role very seriously.

Sophia sat beside her, trembling and soaked in sweat. Neither sister was sure where they were, specifically, other than that it was the backend of a boiler room, meaning that the air was very hot. They had both since shed their socks, shoes, and jackets, and Sophia had taken off her shirt to reveal a lightweight tank top. Even still, she was fanning herself down.

"I'm so hot, Mandy." Sophia whimpered. "This really sucks."

"Yes, it does." Amanda agreed. "You're not going to be sick, are you?"

Sophia knew she meant seizures. "No, I'm not."

"Good. Now come closer."

Sophia did, and Amanda began wiping her face for her.

"You're my sister, Sophia Rose, and bum ankle or not, it's my responsibility to take care of you, even when the going is tough. What's bothering you the most right now?"

"I'm _beyond_ exhausted because I didn't sleep well in the night, and the baby won't stop moving."

"Lay your head on my lap, Sophia. Come on."

The idea sounded inviting as soon as Amanda said it, so Sophia didn't have any trouble following through.

"Sometimes Jesse or Frannie will come lay with me while I'm resting on the couch at home, and they'll put their head in my lap. When they do that, I do this."

Amanda was gently stroking Sophia's hair.

Already, Sophia felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Do they like it?" she murmured.

"Oh, yes. Frannie will even wag her tail, as if there's no tomorrow." Amanda laughed softly. "Do _you_ like this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a few moments, and then Amanda noticed something.

"What's that you're humming, Soph?"

"It's the lullaby from The Hunger Games soundtrack—I sing it most nights to Melissa."

"We like that series." Amanda remarked.

"You and Dominick?"

"Uh-huh. We even went on a date to the last one."

"That's cute. Are you going to marry him?"

Amanda couldn't help but smile because her heart always went aflutter at the very thought of being Carisi's wife.

"I really hope so. He's my best friend, and the absolute love of my life. I've never loved anyone more than him before." Amanda sighed. "He'a also the only person Jesse has ever known as a father figure—I've been with Dominick for the span of Jesse's entire life to date."

"Wow. Do they get along well?"

"They really do. Sometimes I'll find her giggling hysterically at a story he tells her, or when he starts telling her nursery rhymes." Amanda tried not to get teary-eyed as she longed for her family. "He's also a champion at getting her to fall asleep when I can't, and Jesse even has a lullaby that she prefers."

"What is it?"

"For some reason, Jesse really digs Down To The River, and she falls asleep every time. She also digs Melissa's lullaby, too."

"That's really neat." Sophia was really struggling to stay awake now. "I learned to play it on the violin, and when Melissa hears it, it's like she becomes hypnotized because she just loves it so much."

"Close your eyes—I'll sing you the song."

Sophia's eyes were shut immediately, and she found out that Amanda's singing voice was just as pleasant as her speaking voice.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go,"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Sophia finally fell asleep, and she slept well. So did the baby.

* * *

 **I swear I'm not making this chunk of the tale ridiculously long on purpose, but it _is_ almost done ;) This just might be the last update for awhile because I'm getting ready for a trip to DisneyWorld (yes, really), and starting Thursday, I'll be off the grid for a week! Plenty more will come when I return, including a LOT of romantic/baby fluff ;)**


	43. Rescue Me

At the precinct, Olivia was having trouble keeping her temper in check.

Karissa Lee was in a bind: though she knew that there was actual buried treasure to look for, without the piece of paper that had the location written on it, she had no idea where it was… other than that it was in the Central Park woods.

At least she knew where she'd tucked her hostages away.

Truth be told, Karissa Lee was also bored, and she'd realized that after Kim's escape, she was bound to be caught because Kim was bound to tell the authorities everything.

So there was nothing for it, but to show her face.

That being said, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Pushing Olivia Benson's buttons was one of them.

"So you're telling me," the lieutenant was trying not to lose her cool. "That you met Floyd-William Enos one night in a bar—never mind that you're underage—and when he got to talking, he told you about this money that he has hidden away somewhere on the city?"

"Correct."

"But you came in here today because you're _bored?"_

Karissa Lee pretended to think about it, but her answer still came up sarcastically. "Yes. Yes, I did."

On the other side of the room, in the corner, Elliot said, "I don't suppose you'll tell us where the money is, or where Sophia and Detective Rollins are, will you?"

"What do you take me for? A fool?"

"No, definitely not."

"Good," she huffed in irritation. "Because there's no way that I'd freely give the information up. You'll have to work for it."

"Fantastic. Lieutenant Benson and I are patient—we could talk to you all night long, especially since you haven't asked for a lawyer."

"And," Olivia chimed in. "We still have you for at least two murders, and an attempted assault on ADA Novak. What possessed you to go after her? She's pregnant!"

"That bitch is the reason my family is dead!"

"You keep saying that—"

Karissa Lee rolled her eyes. "Because it's true!"

"Care to explain?"

"I never had any aunts, but then the one uncle I _did_ have predeceased Brannon and I. So did our grandparents. My dad even died in Afghanistan when I was _two!"_

Olivia spoke sympathetically. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Karissa. May I ask what happened to your mother?"

"She fought in Afghanistan twice, and then was _killed_ in a _mugging_ only a _month_ after Brannon died! After _that,_ I was put into foster care where I was raped and abused, but did anyone help me?! _NO!_ I WAS ONLY _TWELVE!"_

"But you feel that ADA Novak is the one that needs to be punished for what's happened to you over the years?"

"What I _feel,"_ Karissa Lee seethed. "Is the same thing I felt back then—when I was there in the courtroom, ducking and covering during the gunfight—rage. Both my brother and ADA Novak went down, but he didn't get back up, and she _did?_ For that, I decided that if my path ever crossed with hers again, I would at least hurt her."

On the other side of the glass, Cassidy, Fin, Carisi, and Trevor looked at Casey. Surprisingly, any fear she had wasn't showing. Instead, she just looked pissed off.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked her.

"That I'm not scared of her, and that I certainly wasn't scared of her brother because he was a dim skinhead." She looked around at the people assembled before her, her courtroom game face on. "Hear this, though—if I have to go into hiding, I refuse to go without Melissa. I will not be without my child."

"Noted. Where are you going now?"

For Casey had already turned on her heel, and was walking out of the observation area.

"To check on Judge Donnelley and Detective Brookings—I can't watch any more of this. Do you need me?"

"No."

Casey left without looking back.

The others turned back to window to continue watching the interrogation. It went on for a few more minutes before Karissa Lee said something that caught Trevor's attention.

"All I can say, is that I hope they're not _too_ hot, wherever they are."

A light went off in Trevor's head.

"Oh, my God…" he murmured, rapping on the window.

"Use your words." Alex told him.

"I know where Sophia and Amanda are."

That was all he said before hurrying out of the room.

Olivia entered, a moment later. Elliot followed behind her, closing the door to the interrogation room.

"Who knocked on the glass?" he huffed. "We were getting somewhere!"

"Langan did it!" Carisi supplied quickly. "He had an epiphany about where Amanda and Sophia are."

Olivia looked around and put her hands on her hips. "Well, where the hell did _Casey_ go?"

"She left to check on our guests, after Karissa Lee talked about wanting to hurt her."

"Then that's probably where she still is, and where Trevor is, too." Olivia made herding motions with her arms. "Come on."

They found Trevor and Casey at a table in the records room, deep in conversation with the judge. Beside them, Detective Brookings was poring over a map and talking to herself. Different types of maps about New York, both historical and present, littered the table.

"And you're sure about this?" Donnelley was saying to Trevor. "We only just figured out where the money is!"

"I'm one hundred percent sure, your honor."

"You had better be."

Casey began searching the table for something in particular. "Where's—oh, never mind! Found it!"

She was holding a yellow legal pad.

Olivia cleared her throat, and the others, including Detective Ruthers, looked up.

"What's happening, here?" Olivia asked.

Brookings responded first. "We've just deduced that the money is buried in the woods, on the side of the park that has the reservoir and The Plaza on it."

"That's really good work, detective. Do you have anything more specific than that?"

Casey handed Olivia the legal pad. "All the information is here."

Olivia thanked her and after a quick rundown of what was on the paper, she handed the paper off to Fin.

"Will you…?"

He took the paper and bobbed his head, understanding what she wanted.

"Yes, I will."

He showed himself out of the room, and Olivia turned to the others.

"Has Trevor explained his epiphany yet?"

Donnelley nodded. "He sure has."

She was back to sounding skeptical.

Feeling much like a kindergarten teacher, Olivia said, "Who wants to be the bigger person and tell me what it was?"

All eyes fell to Trevor.

"Okay, does anyone remember Franco's?"

Olivia nodded. "The old five-and-dime store on the edge of the reservoir?"

"The one and the same. It's the only business on that side of the water for ages."

Casey spoke up, remembering days gone by. "Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, and I used to get our comic books there, every Saturday. We'd go get the newest issues of whatever we were working on, and we'd spend the afternoon together, just reading."

Donnelley cleared her throat pointedly. "Get off the rabbit trail, children."

Trevor took the reigns again. "Karissa Lee said that she hoped it didn't get too hot where Amanda and Sophia are—Franco's has fallen to the wayside because the original owners died in the spring, and then their children sold it. The furnace in the building still works, and I even remember as a kid, that it could get unbearably hot; that's how everybody knew that someone had to go down to the boiler room to fix things."

Casey nodded. "Junior learned about mechanics because he helped Old Man Franco fix the boiler on more than one occasion."

"I remember that cantankerous boiler, too." Olivia said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she spoke defensively. "I read a lot when I was younger, to avoid going home to my mom and her nasty temper. Other than the library, I was at Franco's often."

Elliot made a slashing move with one hand and spoke to Trevor. "Have you seen this boiler room, or something, councilor?"

Trevor sighed. "Yes, and it's big—just enough to actually hide two people. Different petitions about the place also cross my desk about the building periodically."

Donnelley also sighed. "I've been down to that basement because I get the same petitions, too. 'Sweltering' is the word about the temperature of the boiler room, especially the closer you get to the boilers themselves."

"And you said that you're one hundred percent certain of all of this?" Carisi said to Trevor.

It was clear to anyone who knew Carisi and Amanda that they were crazy about each other, but it was also becoming more clear just _how_ in love he was with her he truly was. Amanda was as good as his wife, and not just because they shared a home, a family, and even a dog together.

Trevor seemed to realize this because he spoke seriously to the younger man.

"Yes, I _am_ that certain. I'm just waiting to see if Detective Brookings' map-reading skills will lead us to the site where Franco's is."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when—

"Found it!"

Brookings was pointing to a spot on the map, close to a certain area of the water's edge at the reservoir.

"Judge, will you please double check?"

Donnelley did, and then looked up at Olivia.

"Detective Ruthers and the councilor are correct—this is where Amanda and Sophia have to be. It sounds like you know where the place is, too?"

"Quite well."

"Have you officially arrested Karissa Lee Redding yet?"

"No, judge."

"Let me know when it happens—I want to see it."

"Yes, judge."

Donnelley softened her expression, and for the first time in all the years they'd known each other, Olivia saw something in the other woman's eyes that she'd never seen there before.

Motherly love.

"Good luck, Olivia."

The lieutenant had a small start at hearing her name because as she knew, the judge had never addressed her as such. Not too her face, anyway.

"Thank you."

Donnelley offered her a small, which Olivia returned to her as they all made tracks out of the room. It even instilled some confidence in her. She just couldn't say why that was.

But at least she knew the world wasn't over.

* * *

 **BOILER ROOM AT FRANCO'S FIVE-AND-DIME**

 **JACQUELINE KENNEDY ONASSIS RESERVOIR**

 **CENTRAL PARK**

* * *

Sophia had fallen asleep after Amanda sang her the Hunger Games lullaby, but Amanda was awake. She wasn't sure where they were, or what time of day it even was. So she sat there, in the boiler room, feeling as overheated as anything, but all she could think of were Dominick and Jesse.

Her family, something of her own that she'd thought she'd never thought she'd have.

Every other man she'd ever been with before, even back in Georgia, had always left her. Amanda had heard every excuse in the book before, but then… Dominick had shown up out of nowhere.

He was a stand-up guy, taking care of her in his own special ways, and helping fix her broken heart when she had been abandoned, first by Nick and then by Declan. He even took care of her when she was pregnant with Jesse. Amanda's favorite part about that was that she hadn't asked. Dominick had chosen to do it, all by himself.

When Amanda had collapsed during her pregnancy, and also when she'd gone into labor unexpectedly, she'd begged for Dominick to be with her because she wouldn't have been able to handle those experiences alone. He stayed with her until things were good again.

He'd even helped Amanda think of the baby's name. In Hebrew, Jesse meant 'gift,' which the little one definitely was. For her middle name, they'd picked Olivia, in honor of the woman they both deeply loved and respected, and also because the name stood for peace. Even if it wasn't technically official, by now, Dominick was Jesse's father, and he was with Amanda, for better or for worse.

She wanted so badly to marry him.

Now there was a new baby on the way that she and Dominick had been surprised by. On a night where a case had ended badly, they'd made the little one out of love, and the need to just feel each other.

* * *

Even with Sophia fast asleep, Amanda hadn't dared disturb her sister, so she just sat there on the floor, her mind full of thoughts for the three people she loved most in the world.

She soon lost track of time, too, once the hunger kicked in.

That's why she thought she was hallucinating when she heard people enter the room and call out.

"Amanda?"

"Sophia?"

Her heart leapt. Those were Carisi's and Olivia's voices.

"Over here!" she called, waving to them.

Carisi reached her first, and unashamed that Olivia was jogging over, he kissed Amanda, and hugged her, too.

"I missed you, beautiful. How are you doing?"

Amanda's bottom lip trembled. "I just want to get out of here and hold Jesse."

"That can be arranged." This time, he pressed a kiss to her brow. "That can definitely be arranged."

Carisi moved out of the way so that Olivia could tend to her daughter.

"Sophia," she said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

Sophia woke immediately, and when she realized that her mother was there, she sat up.

"You're here! How…?"

"Everything will be explained later. All that matter is that you're s—"

Olivia had meant to say 'safe,' but she was cut off by Sophia giving her the most intense hug ever.

They'd hugged plenty of times before, even on the day that they'd met, but this was different. This kind of hug was definitely Sophia's way of making sure that Olivia was really there.

"Do you want me to keep holding you for another minute?" Olivia hugged Sophia.

"Yes, I do." Sophia leaned into her mother. She smelled very nice. "Please."

And so they stayed.

Just for a little bit longer.


	44. This Is Home

After quick check-ups were had for Sophia and Amanda, Olivia took a phone call that had her cursing a little bit when she hung up. Carisi, Sophia, and Amanda, who were all packed into the police cruiser with her, stared.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked cautiously.

Olivia fell back in her seat. "Karissa is dead."

"What the hell?" the other three squawked.

"She actually threw a chair through the interrogation room window, and managed to cut herself on the glass. She bled out on the way to the hospital."

"Damn." Carisi said. "Now we can't even sentence her."

"I don't care." Amanda decided. "I'm just glad to be done with her."

Sophia gave a nod of agreement and then spoke to Olivia. "Mom, will Casey and Melissa be at the precinct when we get there?"

"Yes." Olivia confirmed. "They will be, and so will Violet and Senior, and Beth Anne, Benoît, Blue, Kim, and Jesse."

"Good. I can't wait to see everyone."

* * *

 ** _16th PRECINCT_**

 ** _966 WEST 88th STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

 ** _2:30 PM_**

* * *

"MOMMY!"

Sophia's heart jumped right out of her throat when she recognized Melissa's joy-filled voice ringing through the bullpen. Looking around, she saw her daughter burst from the kitchen and make a beeline for her.

When she got close enough, Sophia picked her daughter up and gave her all the hugs and kisses she could tolerate.

"Oh, I missed you, Melissa Joy." Sophia sat her daughter on her hip and gave her another hug. "How are you? Good?"

"Yep." Melissa looked around. "Where is Aunt Mandy?"

Sophia pointed her out in the wheelchair. "She's over there with Nana Livvie and Uncle Dominick."

"I can go, please?"

Sophia set her down and straightened her clothes out for her. "Yes, but mind your p's and q's."

Absently, Melissa patted her own left leg. "Aunt Mandy's leg doesn't work."

That's one way to put it, Sophia thought. "Correct, my tiny love. Be gentle."

Melissa took her mother seriously and proceeded towards her aunt with caution, only to turn to putty when Amanda pulled her into her lap and hugged her.

The kitchen was very crowded as everybody found who they belonged to, but Casey found Sophia in a heartbeat and kissed her soundly as they embraced.

"I missed you _so_ much." Casey told her.

Sophia smiled at Casey. "I missed you, too, but everything is over now, and the baby and I are safe and healthy. How are you?"

"Just relieved that my family is together again."

Casey gave Sophia another hug and then a nudge in Alex's direction as she stood nearby. Though Alex had maintained a cool head for Olivia's sake while things were happening, Casey had helped her through a crying jag just an hour previously. Now, she was waiting to be with Sophia, but trying not to be obvious about it.

"Go say hello to her." Casey said in Sophia's ear. "She's been worried about you, too."

Eventually, Sophia had seen everyone, and she sat to the side, watching in amusement as Amanda's parents tried to convince her to go back to The Plaza with them so she could have a place to clean up. As it turned out, The Plaza was closer to the precinct than her apartment was, but Amanda still wasn't having it.

Noticing that Sophia's thoughts were definitely elsewhere, Casey sat with her.

"Seriously, Starshine—how are you doing?"

"I want to go home."

Casey's heart sank a little. "Oh…"

Sophia saw the train of logic that Casey had hopped on, and kissed her quickly.

"Lover, I mean home with _you."_

Relief coursed through Casey. "I thought you meant…"

"I know, but my home now is wherever you and the kids are." Sophia kissed Casey's fingers. "We should really start getting used to the idea, don't you think?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Good."

Sophia let out an audible yawn and stretched.

"What about Melissa, though? I don't have the energy to mind her, and I was hoping to have some time with just you…"

Casey completely understood what Sophia was driving at, so she turned and beckoned to Violet. She was carrying Melissa, so she hurried over quickly.

"Little Bean," Casey said to Melissa. "Do you want to come home with us, or do you want to go back to the flower shop with nana?"

"I want to go back." she said after a pause. "Can I?"

"Of course." Casey turned to Sophia. "Why don't we see what mommy thinks about this all?"

"Do you promise me and mama that you'll be a good girl?" Sophia found herself saying.

"Yes."

"Good." Sophia tapped her cheek. "May I have a kiss, please?"

"Okay!"

She gave Sophia a peck on the cheek, and then repeated the same action for Casey before cuddling up to Violet and slinging an arm around her shoulder. The Novak family matriarch hugged her granddaughter, and then regarded her mothers.

"I'm going to keep Melissa overnight."

"Violet, are you sure?" Sophia said in surprise.

"One hundred percent—she and Casey already stayed the night last night. She's also smitten with us, and even has her own apron for helping me water the plants in the shop. You two need some time yourselves."

Violet turned to Melissa and got her to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want to stay the night at my house again, and help water the flowers?"

Melissa didn't have any hesitation. "Yes, please, nana."

"Good girl. Give your mamas a few more hugs and kisses, okay?"

Melissa happily obliged, and after she felt satisfied, she left with her grandparents.

Casey turned again to Sophia.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"More than you could possibly know, Red. Let's roll."

* * *

After stopping at Olivia's and Alex's to collect 'moving in' items, and then at Luna's Café to get takeout, Casey and Sophia were finally back at their own home. Sophia felt peaceful as it dawned on her that she and Casey finally had a place of their own, and would hopefully be moving into a bigger one soon. Never once had she thought that the road to her happy ending would be this dramatic, but even still, she realized, she would gladly do it all again.

When they were done eating, they retreated to their bedroom. Casey changed into an old t-shirt featuring AC/DC and boxer briefs, and she also had her long hair tied up in a messy top knot. She had also scrubbed all of he rmakeup off.

Sophia, meanwhile, just sat on the bed and burst into exhausted, overtired tears.

"What's on your mind?" Casey asked her.

"That I'm wiped out, but I want two different things right now." Sophia pouted. "I just can't make up my mind, but I also don't want you to think I'm selfish."

"That's the last thing I would ever think of you, ever, especially because you've raised Melissa on your own for so long. That takes a lot of self-sacrifice that not everyone has." Casey rubbed Sophia's arms reassuringly. "What do you want? Try me."

"I really want a bath, and to wash my hair. I just might need your help."

"There's nothing wrong with that, and I'm happy to help you."

Sophia gave her a grateful grin. "Thanks. This just wasn't the way I wanted you to see me naked for the first time."

"Life is messy, Sophia, and it doesn't always go the way you expect—my parents can attest to that."

"Because of Abigail?"

"Uh-huh. They weren't expecting her at all, but almost twelve years later, and we wouldn't be who we are now if not for the pint-sized Novak."

"That's a good point. When is her birthday, again?"

"Day before Halloween—so, soon." Casey kissed Sophia's temple. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the other thing you want is for me to touch you until you say my name again?"

Sophia blushed. "Yes."

"Then it can be arranged, Sophia. I want you to know something, though."

"Hm?"

"None of what you're telling me right now is selfish. This all just falls under the 'for better or for worse' column. Do you understand?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, but we aren't even engaged."

"Not yet." Casey stood and tugged on Sophia's hand. "Come along, beautiful. I'll draw you a bath now."

Casey had a very nice bathroom, and completely separate from the shower was a deep, green claw-footed bathtub. She filled it warm water, and for good measure, rose oil. The scent always calmed her down, and ever since she'd gotten pregnant, the smell always made the baby relax, on the extra hectic days.

Clearly, Sophia was having a not-so-hot day because instead of walking towards the bath, she just stood in the middle of the floor, staring.

"Did you sleep at all?" Casey asked, undressing her.

"Yes—Amanda sang me to sleep, but it still feels like nothing happened."

"Then we'll take extra care… Oh, look at you."

Devoid of her clothes now, and even her medical alert bracelet, Sophia was very naked, but battle scars and all, Casey was dazzled by her.

"Wow." Casey sighed dreamily. "You're so beautiful."

Sophia grew a little shy. "You really think so?"

"Lover, I _know_ so."

Casey placed a flurry of hot kisses all over Sophia's body, including her breasts and her baby bump. Sophia let out a soft moan, especially when Casey got on her knees and kissed her legs and thighs. She felt her legs buckle slightly as Casey teased her with her tongue before kissing her way back up her body, ending with a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get you into the tub now." Casey began guiding her. "Come on. I've got you."

When Sophia was in the tub, Casey sat beside it on a stool and undid the young woman's hair tie, finger-combing through her chocolate-colored tresses.

"How do you feel?" Casey asked after a few minutes.

"Better." Sophia let out a sigh of contentment as Casey tilted her head back and used a cup to pour water over her hair. "One of these days, though, you're seriously going to have to let me take care of you."

"The time will come, darling. How's our girl?"

Almost immediately, Sophia arched her back as she felt the baby do a complicated somersault. "She's as jumpy as all get out—I think she likes the water."

"Was she like this when you were away?"

"No. She slept through most of it." Sophia leaned forward in the water and clutched her ankles as she let out a low moan, but one of displeasure. "Right now, she's wide awake and all but kicking me."

Casey began washing Sophia's back. "Something tells me that she'll be more chilled out after this."

"Oh, I hope so."

Casey made a humming noise, and Sophia turned in the water to look at her.

"What is it?"

"You said that this wasn't how you pictured me seeing you naked for the first time, but I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"You are positively beautiful, and for better or for worse—no matter how bad you're ever feeling—I will always love you."

"You're so good to me, Cassandra." Sophia took Casey's hand and placed it openly on her breasts. "Don't stop, okay?"

Casey began washing Sophia's chest, purposefully taking her time on her breasts and even her nipples, getting every last inch of skin. The gasps and sighs coming out of Sophia's mouth made Casey's heart go light. She also kissed Sophia's neck as she started washing the soap off her body.

"I won't stop, darling. You relax, alright? Just relax."

* * *

When Sophia was clean and dried off, she was blissfully happy, and in need of one last thing. As per usual, Casey was reading her mind.

"You still want me to touch you?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, please. I _need_ to feel you."

Casey pulled back the covers on the bed, and then undid Sophia's robe. It fell away, and once again, she was looking at Sophia in all her glory.

"What _exactly_ do you need?"

Sophia crawled under the covers, and when Casey joined her, she spread her legs.

"I need for you to lay with me, and touch me like you did last time." Quite intentionally, Sophia placed Casey's fingers between her legs and began moving them. "Do you remember?"

"I do." Casey moved her fingers and thumb in a very delicate, but deliberate way. "Relax now."

Before too long, Casey had Sophia moaning in pleasure as strung her along for as long as she could stand it.

"Oh, you're doing so good, Sophia." Casey smoothed back her hair and kissed her. "So good."

"I love you." Sophia panted. "I need you."

"I'm right here."

"Don't leave."

"I won't." Casey picked up the pace, and Sophia was crying out, shamelessly. "I won't."

There was nothing said for awhile after that.

The only sounds were Sophia's moans and shouts as Casey continued to work on her.

"Oh, my God!" Sophia arched her back again.

Casey pressed a kiss to her brow. "Go."

Sophia came immediately.

She called Casey's name out four times as she felt an extremely powerful orgasm shake her body. "Casey! Casey! Casey! Casey!"

"Right here."

They kissed on the lips.

"I'm right here."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sophia asked hopefully.

Casey nodded and held her close.

"Of course. Close your eyes now."

Sophia shut her eyes immediately because her eyelids were too heavy.

"I can do that. I love you."

She yawned hugely.

"I can't wait to marry you."

Casey hugged her. "I can't wait, either."

When Casey was sure that Sophia was asleep, she extracted herself out of her hold and tucked her in before going downstairs. She had intended to find her phone, to look up ways to measure someone's ring size without them being aware.

But she was interrupted by a text from Violet.

 _Sophia's ring size is five, same as mine._

Though perplexed that Violet even knew this information, Casey sent her mother a thank you text and set her phone down again.

Then she sat down on the couch, but with Sophia upstairs, and Melissa away, things were too quiet. Even the baby in her belly was behaving, and not being squirrelly.

She stayed on the couch for another beat or two before giving in and going upstairs to sleep next to Sophia.


	45. Kinfolk

Sophia woke some hours later, feeling refreshed and back to herself, although she was a little hungry, too. She also remembered what had happened before bed, and why she was naked. Keeping this in mind, she borrowed some things to wear from Casey's closet. Sophia had her own clothes at the loft now, but she found Casey's things a lot softer. They also smelled nicer, too. Like vanilla.

When she went downstairs, she didn't see Casey immediately, but she did see hers and Melissa's bags and things on the couch. Their clothes needed proper folding—they were currently tucked away in duffle bags. Getting them wrinkle-free was now Sophia's current mission.

As she worked on her chore, she started humming to herself, and a song soon fell from her lips.

 _Tell me I'm your baby_

 _And you'll never leave me_

 _Tell me that you'll kiss me_

 _Forever_

 _Whisper that you love me_

 _That you'll never leave me_

 _Be mine for always_

 _I'll be yours forever_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Tell me I'm your baby_

 _And you'll never leave me_

 _Tell me that you'll kiss me_

 _Forever_

Meanwhile, Casey had been in her office, on the phone.

The call had been just long enough that she hadn't noticed Sophia wake up and go downstairs. But when she arrived, she saw her on the couch, and she was actually singing. Sophia was a mezzo-soprano, and Casey knew this, but she'd had yet to her lover sing.

Until now.

Sophia didn't notice Casey until she was done.

"How long were you there?" Sophia asked when she saw her.

Casey hurried over and knelt before Sophia, putting a hand on her knees.

"Long enough to know that if you really wanted to, we could go down to the courthouse right now, find a judge, and get married."

Sophia's heart jumped, and she set a folded shirt down beside her. Then she held Casey's face in her hands and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Keep it together, Cassandra." she said. "I _do_ want a wedding, but I want a _real_ one."

"You didn't get a traditional wedding last time?"

"No. It was actually a courthouse wedding, and Melissa hadn't even happened yet."

Casey laughed nervously. "Oh. Never mind, then."

"You didn't know." Sophia said kindly. "We should have a real wedding, and besides, Melissa would never forgive us if we got married without her in attendance."

"Our parents also all might be frustrated if we eloped, now that I'm hearing this out…"

"Also a good point. We can't have that, can we?"

Casey sighed. "When do you want to get married?"

Sophia thought about it. "After the babies come."

"Well, we're due in April, so how about August?" Casey suggested. "The babies will be three months old by then, and it will nearly time for Melissa to start preschool."

"Then August, it is. We'll decide on an exact date later."

Sophia kissed Casey and returned to folding laundry.

"Did you come down here to tell me something before you got distracted by me sining?"

Casey nodded and continued to kneel. "Remember the brownstone we looked at with Melissa?"

"Mhm. The nice one, over on Commonwealth."

"It's ours, lover."

Sophia looked up again. "I beg your pardon? You're serious?"

"Yes—the only other people interested pulled out."

"Wow. And this was the only place we looked at, too."

"Are you okay?"

Sophia smiled at her and stood. "Absolutely. Opportunities like this don't just fall out of the sky."

"That, they don't. If I call the owners back, I bet we could close by Tuesday."

It was currently Sunday.

"Go for it, Red."

Casey got up and crossed over to the kitchen to make the call, which was just as well, because all of a sudden, the sound of _Midnight Train To Georgia_ started playing.

Amanda was calling her.

Sophia greeted her sister in surprise. "Hey, Amanda. Everything alright?"

"Yes. Are you feeling better, enough to be sociable?"

Sophia glanced at the clock on the DVD player and did some calculations. "I am, actually. I just woke from a four hour nap, and I feel refreshed."

"Good—my parents want to have dinner with just you, Kim, and I. They're going back to Atlanta tomorrow."

"I bet they're happy to go."

"Oh, yes. My mom barely tolerates New York, as it is." Amanda cleared her throat, getting herself back on topic. "Listen, do you think an hour is enough time to make yourself presentable enough to have dinner in Palm Court, at The Plaza?"

Sophia nodded, even though Amanda couldn't see her. "Yes."

"Good. They're sending a car for me, but give me your information, and I can have the driver come get you, too." Amanda said. "Where are you?"

"I've officially moved in with Casey, so I'm at her—I mean _our_ place," she quickly corrected herself. "And it's by Central Park. I'll text you our building address."

"Alright. See you in an hour."

"See you then."

True to her word, Sophia sent Amanda the information she needed, and no sooner had she set her phone down than Casey was back, and helping her to her feet.

"The brownstone is officially ours! We just have to sign the paperwork on Tuesday, and—oh, no. What's wrong?"

Sophia had gotten teary-eyed, and was rubbing her eyes. Clearly, she was trying not to cry.

"Red, I _swear_ I'm happy, but I've never had so much go right for me in my life, as I have since the day I met you." Sophia explained. "I love it all, and I love that I'm sharing it with you. I'm just sorry I keep crying all the time."

Casey met Sophia with unwavering compassion. "First of all, just like me, you're hormonal and pregnant, so crying is totally allowed. Second, you haven't exactly had the best life, so I'm here to help you heal, and to show you that it really _does_ get better. I used to think that it wouldn't. If I'd given up, we would have never met."

"Oh, my God." Sophia realized with a jolt. "That's right."

"Yes, it is." Casey nodded and rubbed Sophia's arms, a motion she found comforting. "Do you feel better?"

Sophia exhaled noisily. "I do. Thanks."

"You're very welcome. What was your call about?"

"Amanda's coming to collect me in an hour."

"For what?"

"Her parents and Kim are going back to Georgia tomorrow, and apparently, Benoît and Beth Anne want to have dinner with their kids and me."

Casey laughed. "I'm not saying that I know anything, but something tells me that after all this, Benoît and Beth Anne consider you as one of theirs. Where is dinner happening?"

"Palm Court."

"Oh, boy. Let's get you ready."

* * *

 **768 5th AVENUE**

 **PALM COURT RESTAURANT AND BAR**

 **THE PLAZA HOTEL**

* * *

"Do you need help at all, madam?"

"No, but thank you."

Sophia, dolled up in her evening best, was with Amanda in the famous, historic, Plaza Hotel. They were in the main lobby, headed towards the equally-famous Palm Court restaurant, but they'd already been stopped twice now in the lobby by two different concierges to see if they needed assistance.

Amanda knew exactly why.

"It's because of this dumb wheelchair." she grumbled. "I just _had_ to trip and wipe out in The Ramble, didn't I? Evening dress and fancy shoes or not, I'll run over the next person who asks if I need help."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sophia seized the handles of her sister's wheelchair and began steering it for her. "We're almost there."

To Amanda's pleasure, they weren't asked the dreaded question again, even when they were shown to their table. Sophia had taken charge and was walking with authority, something she had learned from Olivia.

"Oh, we're so glad you both made it!" Beth Anne chirped as Benoît stood and helped Amanda and Sophia to the table. "There are empty spots on either side of Kim now."

They sat, and Sophia turned to Kim.

"What's happening?"

"I honestly don't know." Kim confessed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Amanda muttered.

Benoît sat back down. "We _can_ hear you, and we have some business to attend to with you three. Nonalcoholic drinks aren't off the table, so order up—everything is on us tonight!"

Quite curious now, Amanda ordered a virgin Shirley Temple drink. Sophia ordered the same thing, while Kim went in a different direction and ordered an Old Fashioned cocktail. Benoît already had a glass of white wine, and Beth Anne had a Shirley Temple, too. This was going to be good.

Beth Anne spoke first, addressing the youngest person at the table. "Sophia, are you wondering why we invited you, too?"

"I'd be lying if I said no…"

"Well, we're already friends—that's for sure, but you _are_ Amanda's and Kim's baby sister. I also feel responsible for you."

"Because if you'd never let my dad go, he would have never met Olivia… which means I wouldn't exist."

"That's right. I may not have given birth to you, but you're part of this family, good and well. I love you, and so does Benoît."

"It's true." Benoît confirmed when Sophia looked to him. "You've got me as a dad, and Beth Anne as another mother now. Is that alright with you?"

Sophia nodded, grinning. "Very."

Benoît blew out a breath. "Fantastic. Otherwise, this would've been super awkward."

"What would've been?" Amanda asked cautiously.

"We found out, when I was in the hospital, after you and Sophia were taken," Beth Anne began. "That miracles can come when they're more than a little overdue. I'm pregnant."

Sophia was delighted, while Amanda and Kim both spat out their drinks in surprise.

"You two still have _sex?_ " Amanda blurted. _"Gross!"_

She turned to Kim.

 _"What?"_ Kim protested.

"You live with them at the house in Atlanta, and you didn't know?"

Kim shuddered. "Okay, _ew!_ Excuse me while I cleanse my soul and try not to do math!"

Amanda sighed now. "Oh, my God—I'm going to be a big sister again, and now this little guy or doll will be old enough to play with my kids."

Beth Anne looked over at Sophia, almost in trepidation, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her smiling.

"You're not going to be a drama queen like these two, are you?" she asked hopefully.

Sophia shook her head. "Nope—I'm just so happy, Beth Anne!"

"And why's that?"

"A year ago, I didn't have any friends, and I thought it was always just going to be Melissa and me. Now, I'm learning to be happy again, plus I have a family of my own, and even a few sets of parents! That's _more_ than I could have _ever_ bargained for! I also have a little brother, and two big sisters, and now I'm getting _another_ sibling? Nobody in this family does anything small, but that's okay—I like it."

"Good," Beth Anne approved. "Because we have more news, and if none of you were on board, this would be more awkward than ever."

"Spit it out!" Sophia, Amanda, and Kim said in unison.

Benoît spoke, sounding dazed. "We were told at first that it's twins, but surprise—God chose to smile at us a little more."

Sophia, Amanda, and Kim turned from him to Beth Anne, eyebrows raised expectantly. The matriarch was the one in a daze now.

"It's triplets, and two of them are even going to be identical. We can hardly believe it, but we're positively over the moon, and haven't come back yet."

Sophia found her voice first. _"Triplets?_ When are you due, Beth Anne?"

"Late March. We couldn't go home again without telling our children together, and in person."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Olivia, because she saw me in the hospital, and Blue. But she's my sister."

"And no matter how many times she gets on your nerves, you two still share your secrets?"

"Yes—exactly."

Sophia stood up and crossed around to the other side of the table.

"I'm really happy for you both, and I can't wait to meet my new siblings." she said to Beth Anne and Benoît. "Congratulations."

And she hugged them.

Amanda and Kim followed suit, putting their surprise aside, and they hugged their parents, as well.

"I'm very happy, too." Kim told them. "This is going to be quite interesting, but for sure a lot of good fun."

Amanda nodded in agreement, getting in another hug. "I feel a whole new wave of responsibility, as the oldest, but that's alright. Maybe you all can come back for Christmas next year, and the kids can meet Jesse and the baby?"

"They can meet my kids, too." Sophia chimed in.

"I can't wait for this." laughed Kim. "I'll record it all."

Benoît spoke cheekily. "We'll be back before then—Amanda and Sophia will probably both be married by the fall."

Amanda and Sophia both turned red.

But they knew that Benoît was right.


	46. More Than One Kind Of Family

"There's just one thing that I'm curious about."

It was dessert time, and Sophia had paused in consuming her tiramisu, even going so far as to put her fork down.

"Is it about the money?" Benoît asked.

Sophia nodded. "Three people died over it."

Beth Anne answered this one. "The whole sum was offered to me, since I was married to your father at one point, but we can do just fine without it. So instead, we're anonymously donating all of it."

"Oh? To where?"

"Five thousand apiece are going to the hospitals that took care of you and Kim, during recent events, more to the point, the money will be going to the maternity and intensive care wings. The remaining five thousand is going to to our local hospital in Atlanta."

"Wow." Sophia marveled. "That's really good."

Beth Anne smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

After awhile, Sophia excused herself to go to the bathroom. She didn't need to use it, but there was another question she had for Beth Anne, and she wasn't sure how to phrase it. So… she was hiding.

The restroom at the Palm Court restaurant was just as upscale as the eating area, and even had a separate lounge room, in addition to the toilets. In this room, there was a chaise lounge couch, and Sophia sat on it, surprised at how comfortable it was. She wondered for a brief moment how many people had fallen asleep on it.

Sophia felt a stirring in her womb, and looking down, she cradled her baby bump. She was almost nineteen weeks pregnant, and she could feel the baby squirming around inside her, almost nonstop. She loved being pregnant, and it was one of the best feelings that she'd ever had.

However… on some days, it felt like the baby she was currently carrying had a roommate.

Sophia hadn't told Casey, simply because they'd been so busy, as of late.

But after hearing news of Beth Anne's triplets, it felt just like a sign. She'd talk to Casey later.

At least they'd be finding out the babies' genders in the morning.

"Sophia?"

She jumped when she heard her name, and when she looked up, she saw Beth Anne entering the room. Curious, she waved her friend over. Beth Anne sat beside Sophia and turned to face her.

"I can't read you like a book the way that Amanda and Kim do, but I've been a mother long enough to know that you're thinking about a question that you want to ask me."

"Yeah, but it's about my dad, and I don't want to upset you."

Beth Anne sighed, but only because she'd been anticipating something like this. "Look, we may have met because your father did some stupid things that cost him his life, and you and I might not even be biologically related, but everything we said about loving you like one our own? It'll always be true, even when you're up here in New York, and we're down in Georgia."

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

"Because of that love, my dear, I've decided to put aside my resentment towards Floyd—you deserve to have your questions answered."

"Because Olivia wouldn't begin to know."

"Precisely." Beth Anne confirmed. "What is your question? I'm an open book."

"Are there multiples on his part of the family tree at all?"

"Floyd's mother, Coraline—your grandmother, I suppose—was a twin."

Sophia groaned. "You said 'was,' though?"

"Yes. Coraline passed from cancer a little while after I found out that Amanda was on the way."

"Gee, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

Again, Beth Anne sighed. "So am I, because she was the last good one in the family, until Blue."

Sophia tried to cheer her friend up. "You're not too bad."

"Points for trying, but I used to actually be mean. You just never saw it on full blast."

"Alright, then. So Coraline was a twin?"

"Yep—she had an identical twin called Scarlett. _Her_ name was _very_ fitting."

"Scarlett was a redhead?"

"Oh, yes. That woman had the brightest red hair you _ever_ saw."

Sophia arched an eyebrow. "Your tone suggest that she isn't around anymore, either?"

"Correct, but old age took her in her sleep last year."

"How old was she?"

"One hundred."

"Wow. At least I know that I have the potential to live to see my great-great-grandchildren." Sophia mused. "If I'm doing the math right, this mean that my dad was a 'late in life kid' for Nana Coraline. Who was my dad's dad?"

"A man called Sterling Rollins. He died when Floyd and I were teenagers."

"Wait—you knew my dad all the way back _then?"_

"Longer, but how he wandered into my life is another story for another time. Maybe next year, you and your family can come down to Georgia. You been?"

Sophia shook her head. "No. To be honest, I've never left New York before."

"Then you _have_ to come visit—we have a mansion."

"Oh, my God."

Beth Anne studied Sophia, wishing that she had more time with her. "Why all this curiosity about multiples, and things?"

"We're going to find out the babies' genders tomorrow, but it feels like this little princess has got someone in there with her." Sophia pointed her middle. "Melissa was big when she was born, even though she was early, but _this_ kid is just _crazy."_

"And now that you know that multiples _do_ run in the family?"

"I'm preparing myself for what we could see on the screen tomorrow. Twins run in Casey's family, too, so we could get a double whammy tomorrow… or a _quadruple_ one."

"Who in her family are twins?" Beth Anne wanted to know.

"Actually, the oldest four—Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, and Virginia—are two sets of twins."

"Fraternal _and_ identical?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes, and all in all, there are eight Novak siblings. I'm going to marry Casey at some point down the road, but her sisters and her brother all treat me like a sibling, which is good, because I work at the Novak family business now."

"Flowers." Beth Anne said in a tone of approval. "The publishing house up here has been partners with The Watering Can for twenty-five years."

"That's neat."

"Do you like your job?"

"I _love_ it."

"Good. It's important to have a job you at least like, especially when you have kids." Beth Anne said sagely. "I'm Benoît's wife, yes, but I'm also his travel companion, and I do the books at the Atlanta publishing house because I love math, and I've always been good at it."

"That's cool… and handy."

"Definitely, considering that when I was raising Blue, Amanda, and Kim, I worked two different jobs, and still went to school."

"What did you do?"

"During the school year, I worked at the local college library, and I also worked part time at the diner near our neighborhood. When summertime came, I worked at the diner, seven days a week. Every September, I switched back. My life revolved around my sister and my daughters, because I would not have us out on the street. We were in a trailer park, but at least we had a roof over our heads."

"Did my dad help?"

"He did for awhile," Beth Anne said in a tone of recollection. "But he gave up, and it wasn't worth chasing him down for."

"So you did it all yourself?"

"Yes, and I'd still do it all again."

Sophia looked at her friend in surprise. "Really? Even though you got hurt when he left?"

"True, I went down a very dark road after I got hurt, Sophia, but if I hadn't, you wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't have met Benoît, or even learned to love again. These precious darlings wouldn't have come to be, either."

Beth Anne sat up straighter and framed her middle. She was wearing a dark-colored dress, but when Sophia looked, it was very plain to see that the older woman had a baby bump, too.

"If one of them is a boy, we're going to name him after Benoît."

Sophia blew out a breath. "We've been thinking of the baby that Casey is carrying as a boy, but we still haven't gotten around to names for anyone yet."

"Amanda means lovable, which both Blue and her namesake are. Kimberly is an Old English name, or something, but I picked it because it sounds pretty."

"It does. Do you know how you got _your_ name?"

Beth Anne shook her head. "I don't, and I never asked. At least Beth can be a nickname for Elizabeth, and Anne means grace."

"Your name is pretty, too. Do you know what Benoît means?"

"It means blessed, which works because he's an only child, and it's a nice name for a firstborn son."

"But what if you get _three_ sons—ooo…"

Sophia received a sharp elbow jab in the gut for her joke.

"Was that a kick?"

"No," Sophia sighed. "Though that _is_ welcome. I just got one of her 'I want to go home to mama!' jabs."

"Then let's not keep you any longer." Beth Anne stood, and pulled her surrogate daughter to her feet. "Come—we'll call you a car."

* * *

Amanda decided to stay with Beth Anne, Benoît, and Kim for a little bit longer, so after bidding them goodbye (and giving her Georgia-bound kinfolk some extra hugs), she climbed into the town car that Beth Anne had arranged for her.

Sophia also made a pitstop before heading back to the loft.

* * *

 **THE WATERING CAN**

 **777 5th AVENUE**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

In a mood to surprise Casey, Sophia stopped by her job to buy something for her. Sophia's chauffeur, an older man by the name of Hans, agreed to the pitstop, and even went soft far as to hold the shop door open for her. He waited just inside while his client approached her family.

"Sophia!"

She looked around, just in time to see no less than eight of the Novaks, namely Senior, Violet, Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, and Savannah. Obviously, Casey wasn't there, but also absent were Abby and Melissa. The others were all in the shop, as they were still in business hours yet, but Sophia realized that they were more enthusiastic than usual to see her because they hadn't seen her since before she was taken.

"Wow. You're all here." Sophia said after everyone got their hugs in and then did a headcount. "Wait: where are Scrappy and Melissa?"

"Asleep upstairs." Violet pointed to a baby monitor on the front counter. It had a screen, and Sophia could clearly see the little ones fast asleep in the same room together. "We're keeping an eye on them through that. Would you like me to get Melissa?"

Sophia shook her head. "No, but thank you. I'm actually on my way back from The Plaza because I was hanging out with the Rollinses, and I came here to get some flowers for Casey because… I'm going home to her."

They all perked up at this, and Virginia congratulated Sophia first.

"Congrats, my friend. That's great to hear, and not just because it means everyone else owes me ten dollars now."

There was a collective sigh as both of her parents, her sisters, and her brother each passed her ten dollars from their pockets or wallets.

"Why am I not surprised you all bet on when we'd be moving in together?" Sophia chuckled. "I know Casey fancies forget-me-nots, but what else does she like?"

"Sunflowers!" Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, and Savannah answered together.

Sophia laughed again. "Well, alright. I'll take one sunflower bouquet, please."

In the end, Sophia returned home with a very bountiful sunflower bouquet wrapped with ribbon and twine. She also found a small pair of stuffed elephants, their trunks intertwining. She added those at the last minute, but even still, the Novaks all split up the cost between them so Sophia didn't have to pay a penny.

She was happy for that, and thanked them for their generosity.

* * *

 **RESIDENCE OF CASSANDRA NOVAK AND SOPHIA BENSON**

 **678 72nd STREET TRANSVERSE #5A**

 **CENTRAL PARK**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Before Sophia had left, Casey had given her a spare key to the loft. Sophia used this to open the front door.

Casey was on the couch, dressed in lounged clothes and reading something in a file folder. She grinned at the sight of Sophia as she came in, and she got up to help her.

"Have fun at The Plaza?"

For the umpteenth time that night, Sophia laughed in amusement. "That's _one_ word for it. I learned a lot of new things about my family that I'm going to share, but first, these are for you."

"Sunflowers!" Casey exclaimed when she saw the blossoms. "And two stuffed elephants? I see someone went to The Watering Can on the way home. Just who all did you run into?"

"Everyone, short of Scrappy and Melissa, but only because they were sleeping."

Sophia laid the gifts in Casey's arms and kissed her.

"I got these because I'm so happy that I get to come home to you, and because there was a lot of talk about family tonight." she glanced over at the file folder that Casey had been looking through before. "What were you reading?"

"Something that a mutual friend of ours gave to me at the precinct earlier. We should talk about it." Casey returned Sophia's kiss. "You go change into something comfortable, and I'll put the flowers in water."

"Oh, could you out on a pot of tea, too?"

Casey winked at Sophia as she headed towards the kitchen. "Way ahead of you, Starshine. Just take your time."

And so the couple settled in for another long night… although for once, it was to talk about the future.


	47. Slowing Down

**This is kind of long, but I hope you guys still like it!**

* * *

When Sophia was dressed in comfortable clothes again, she joined Casey at the kitchen table, and it was to see two steaming mugs of tea, the proper fixings, and a tray of heated cheese biscuits. There were also a file folder, notepad, and pens on the table. They were in for a long chat.

"You ready to talk now?" Casey asked.

"I am." Sophia began making her tea to her preference. "Let's begin."

They sat together, and Casey opened the folder, moving it to where Sophia could see it.

"I heard that you met the Langans in Central Park, all on your own?"

Sophia bobbed her head. "Trevor and Maisie, and their kids—Eloise and Arjan. Eloise is Melissa's age."

"Good to know." Casey said sincerely. "Did you know that Trevor was basically one of SVU's top 'archenemies,' or whatever for over a decade?"

"Trevor described it more as 'butting heads,' but he wasn't too detailed because Melissa, Eloise, and Arjan were all in earshot. What happened that made him stop being the squad's rival?"

"This is what I've read from files, but Olivia was framed—very convincingly—for murder, even though she was knocked out of commission with influenza."

Immediately, Sophia was bewildered. _"What?!"_

"It's what happened, but stay with me—Trevor was hired to represent Olivia, and long story short, even though they wanted to kill each other at the beginning, he got her off of the the charges, completely."

"Has he been a friend of the squad ever since?"

"Yes, and he even represented Noah, when Olivia was in the final stages of adopting him. Trevor also figured out where you and Amanda were, today."

"Oh, my God…"

"Trevor is also responsible for drawing up these papers." Casey waved a hand over the folder in indication. "These documents will ensure that you and I will have custody over each other's children. Do you understand what that means?"

"I do." Sophia nodded. "You're already baby boy's mother, but this means that I would, by law, be his mother, too."

"Yes." Casey said. "And I would lawfully be mother to baby girl, and Melissa. This also covers any future kids that we have, or even adopt, should the opportunity arise."

"And Trevor gave these papers to you while Amanda and I were still gone?" Sophia asked, connecting the dots.

"He did, and I've already signed everything where I need to."

"Is there anything that _I_ need to know before I sign it?"

Casey shook her head. "There's a lot of Legalese, but no fine print that I saw. I read it over while you were out, to make sure."

Sophia picked up one of the pens and uncapped it. "Where do I sign?"

After Sophia had signed, initialed, and dated all of the right places, Casey put everything to the side.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she said in surprise when Sophia got up.

"One moment."

Sophia was mentally preparing herself to tell Casey about her twin theory, and about the Rollins babies, but she needed something to do with her hands. Her knitting bag and its contents would help.

"Knitting, huh?" Casey said when Sophia returned and began working on what looked like a blanket. "This must be serious."

"Oh, it is, but first—what are you going to do with those documents? I imagine they're time-sensitive."

"They are. I'm going to hire a messenger to take them over to Trevor's office building when I get to my own office in the morning."

"That's good." Sophia sat back in her chair and picked up the pace on her knitting. "Red, how old were you when Savannah was born?"

"I was fourteen, and in grade nine." Casey recalled.

"What happened when Violet told you all that Savannah was on the way?"

"Everyone but me freaked out."

"Really?"

Casey nodded. "There's a year between Tiffany and I, but even then, she acted a lot older because she wouldn't willingly participate in pranks with Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, or Virginia."

"From what I've seen around the shop, she still doesn't."

"Definitely true. Tiffany also never took too kindly to me preferring Captain America comics and Hardy Boys novels, over Wonder Woman and Nancy Drew; those were what she liked." Casey took a sip of her tea and swallowed. "There's also the five years between Junior, Ellington, and I, and the four that Beatrix and Virginia have up on me."

Sophia did the math. "Meaning that that would have put them as freshmen in college, and seniors in high school when Savannah was born?"

"Correct—they were grossed our that our parents still had sex, and Tiffany had a drama queen meltdown; she was famous for those, back in the day."

Sophia shivered. "What did _you_ do?"

"I was just elated, because it meant that I wasn't the youngest anymore."

"That's quite mature."

Casey nodded. "I was always the levelheaded one, even though I was the youngest then. These days, I'm somewhere in the middle."

"Hey, how old were you when Abby was born?"

"Twenty-eight. I remember it very well because she was born while I was in the hospital, recovering from being attacked."

"That part of your life must be burned into your brain." Sophia said sympathetically.

"It is. My legs were battered, and I couldn't stand without support for awhile, but I'd been making progress. It just wasn't enough process to be allowed to be out in the waiting room with my family."

"Then what happened when you met Savannah for the first time?"

"Senior brought her and Violet to my room, and they put Abby on my chest. She had been fussing, but when I started talking to her, she stopped because she liked listening to me."

"That's really special."

Casey nodded. "My parents have a framed picture from that moment in their bedroom. What's got you curious about all this? You've already got Noah, and the baby on the way as younger siblings."

"Olivia and Alex need to hurry up and find out what they're having so they can give that kid a name already…"

"I totally agree, but back to the point: besides the little kids, you've also got Amanda and Kim as older siblings. That makes you smack dab in the middle."

"Something I totally don't mind because six months ago, I thought I was an only child."

Sophia fell silent again, just processing the events of the day again.

It was a long few moments before she spoke.

"Beth Anne dropped a major bomb on us: she's pregnant."

 _"Woah."_

"Exactly—Amanda, Kim, and I really didn't see it coming, but my sisters were very dramatic about it."

Casey laughed at the thought, and said, "How are _you,_ though?"

Sophia beamed. "I'm positively ecstatic."

"Fantastic. And was I right about Amanda's parents considering you as one of their children?"

"Yes, actually, and Beth Anne made a point to tell me they included me because they think of me as one of their children."

"Because you're biologically related to Amanda and Kim?"

"Yes. She also says she feels responsible for me because if she'd never let my dad go, Olivia wouldn't have ever met him… and I wouldn't even exist."

"She isn't wrong."

Sophia nodded and counted the stitches in the row she was working on. "I also left that dinner with two new surrogate parents."

"Beth Anne and Benoît?"

"Uh-huh, and they both love me as much as they love Amanda and Kim."

"Awww. It sounds like there's a lot of love in the family." Casey put her hands on her middle as she felt the baby stretch out. "You've got another mother, a father, and three new siblings. Adding Noah and the baby to that, that's five more siblings than you had last year."

Remembering the other part of the bombshell, Sophia laughed. "Actually, it's more like I have _seven_ other siblings."

"I beg your pardon? That means Beth Anne would have to be carrying _triplets."_

"Well, she is."

Casey was taken aback. "Oh, my goodness. How are she and Benoît?"

"Dazed, but very happy because even it was a surprise, they really want this. They're also pleased that all three of their daughters are on board."

"How are Amanda and Kim? I remember when we found out that Abby was on the way, we didn't believe mom until she showed us a sonogram."

"Amanda and Kim both spat their drinks out at first, but then they warmed up to it because I did."

"Good. When is Beth Anne due?"

"In the spring, and she's totally showing."

Casey leaned back in her seat and glided her hand over middle. "I can fathom twins, easily because half of my siblings are twins, but I don't think I could fathom _three_ babies on the inside at the same time."

Sophia said nothing to this, her mind immediately back to suspicions about her own womb, and she picked the pace on her knitting. Of course, Casey noticed.

"Okay, what?" she said.

"Casey, I found out that twins run in my family, specifically on the part of the family tree belonging to my dad. So does red hair. Beth Anne told me so."

"Wow. Did finding out about the triplets make you curious?"

"More like they confirmed something for me."

Casey reached over and palmed Sophia's belly, just wanting to touch it for a moment. "Do you think that there could be more than one baby in there?"

Sophia sighed blissfully at the soft pressure Casey's hand there. The baby seemed to like it, too, because she immediately pressed against Sophia, in effort to get close to her other mother.

"Yes, I do think I haven't brought it up because things have been so crazy."

"I don't blame you." Casey sat back in her chair again. "Things are somewhat slower, so we're talking about it now. You weren't this big when you carried Melissa, were you?"

"Not at this point, no." Sophia put her knitting aside and pulled back her shirt. "What if there _are_ twins in there?"

"Then that's another kid of ours to love and raise and give kisses and hugs to. We could also ask my parents for tips on raising twin babies." Casey gave the bump a few kisses. "We're in this together, Sophia. I love you, and I would never leave you high and dry over anything."

"For better or for worse, you'll be my wife… and I'll be yours."

"That's right." Casey smiled at her. "Now—who was the redhead in your family? I was going to ask you if it was on Olivia's side because I did Melissa's hair yesterday, and hand to God, I swear it's going from brown to red."

"Wow." Sophia remarked, fixing her shirt. "And it was my Great Aunt Scarlett who was the redhead. Apparently, Beth Anne met my dad when they were very young, and she met a number of the Rollins folk back then. She told me a lot tonight during a one-on-one chat, and she even said that Great Aunt Scarlett had the brightest red hair ever."

"Wow. Too bad you don't have pictures."

"Before I left The Plaza, Beth Anne told me that she would send some next week."

Casey gave an approving nod. "And you said Scarlett was a great aunt; whose sister was she?"

"Nana Coraline's—they were identical twins."

"Oh, boy." Casey laughed nervously. "Was Nana Coraline your father's mother?"

"Yes, and she passed from cancer in the months before Amanda was born. Great Aunt Scarlett, though, she only passed last year."

"How old was she?"

"One hundred."

Casey shook her head in wonder. "So your genes are stacked quite well, even though most of the odds are astronomical—you could be carrying twin redheads, and you could live to a very old age. Did you learn anything about Beth Anne's family?"

"No. They didn't really come up, but I'm sure they will." Sophia picked her knitting back up and continued on with her project. "She invited us to their place in Georgia next year: they have a mansion down there."

"That's neat. I wonder if Olivia knows."

"Probably not. Beth Anne plays it all close to the vest, and I imagine Amanda does, too—the saying 'like mother, like daughter' applies to those two."

Sophia arched her back and blew out a breath as the baby changed positions in a random, overly dramatic way.

"Red, there's another thing that we should talk about tonight."

"The babies' names?" Casey guessed.

"Yes. I'm down for just about anything—my only personal stipulation is that they have to be easy to spell. When I was a kid, my spelling skills were atrocious."

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir. It took me a long time to understand the concept of double letters in a name or a word when I was learning how to read. Let's just say that four older patient siblings was a wonderful asset to have."

"That's cute. Does that also mean that your Cassandra was short an s for awhile?"

"Sadly, so." Casey sighed. "But easy to spell names are a go. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Surely _you've_ got a preference, though."

For some reason, Casey was blushing now.

"What?" Sophia asked, laughing.

"I think it would would be nice if we could somehow incorporate our parents' names into what we give the children."

Sophia took this immediately. "I vote middle names, though, because of Junior, Senior, and Trip."

At this last person, she meant Junior's firstborn son, also named Augustín Ladislav Novak. On paper, he was called Augustín III, but Trip was a convenient nickname that he went by.

"Of course, but this means that we'll have to double up on middle names for the girls, if we're going to get Violet, Olivia, Alex, and some version of Beth Anne's name."

"That's okay." Sophia took the notepad and the pen, and prepared to write. "What should we name baby boy?"

"I like Henry."

Sophia smirked at how fast Casey had said this. "Been sitting on that for awhile, huh?"

"I have." she admitted.

"I like it, too. What does it mean?"

"Estate ruler."

"Perfect—then baby boy will be Henry Augustín." Sophia wrote the name down.

"Wait." Casey said. "What does Benoît mean?"

"Blessed. You want to use his name?"

"He _does_ care about you, and Benoît is pleasant to say."

Sophia wrote the full name down and read it aloud. "Henry Augustín Benoît Benson. Keeper?"

"Yes. That's one kid down, and two to go." Sophia separated the page into columns to keep track. "For the girls, should we stick to old fashioned names, like Melissa?"

"As long as they're cute, and not _too_ outdated."

Casey agreed to this, and they were soon poring over baby name sites on their laptops.

After awhile—

"What about Agnes?" Casey suggested. "It means pure."

Sophia perked up; the previous name they'd tried had fallen woefully short. She wrote it down in the column for girl names… which was already quite long.

"That's adorable—Agnes Benson." she tried the name out. "What about middle names?"

"Olivia Violet."

Sophia wrote the name down on the paper and read it. "Agnes Olivia Violet Benson. It's perfect. What about Charlotte for a girl?"

"No."

Casey's response had been short, and to the point. Sophia arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"What's the story behind that tone, Red?"

"A few years before I met Olivia, I was in a bad relationship. Things were great for awhile, and we were even engaged, too."

Sophia remembered a conversation she'd had with Olivia about Casey having been in a bad way once, with a bad person. She hadn't given details, but now Casey was talking about it, so she just chose to listen.

"Something went wrong somewhere along the way, in his mind, and he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. He also hit me—a lot."

Casey rolled up her left sleeve and pointed to a jagged scar near the inside of her elbow.

"We were six months out from the wedding, and one night, I came to him to say that I was done and out. I caught a bottle he threw at me, but it cost me eighteen stitches and a blood transfusion from Tiffany."

Sophia winced. "I'm really sorry, Cassandra. Was his name Charlie, or something?"

"Yeah." Casey fixed her sleeve and kissed Sophia. "It was a long time ago, and I healed from it enough to let you in. I couldn't be happier."

Sophia gave Casey's hand an affectionate squeeze. "All of this about Charlie is to say that names like Charlotte, and anything related to it are off the table?"

"Yes, and thank you for understanding." Casey looked back at her laptop screen, reading through more names, away from the letter c. "Lover, what about Esme?"

"That's cute, and we could call her Ez for short. What does it mean?"

Casey checked. "It means esteemed."

"Then Esme is totally in." Sophia decided.

"What will dear Esme's full name be?"

Sophia thought about it and wrote it out. "How about Esme Alexandra Beth Benson?"

Casey melted at the sound. "That's perfect."

Before she could say anything else, though, her stomach rumbled audibly. Sophia heard it and laughed.

"And just like that—on to the next thing." Sophia stood and stretched her arms, legs, and back. "Do we still have ingredients for empanadas?"

"Yes." Casey watched Sophia go around the table and start rifling through the fridge. "Aren't you tired, though? The last twenty-four hours and change must have been really dramatic for you."

"They were," Sophia confessed. "But it's over now, and I feel better because I have the family I never thought I'd have, as well as members of the NYPD, a pack of assorted attorneys, and even a _judge_ who dropped everything to find us today."

She turned to face Casey, her arms full of the ingredients needed for their meal, and closed the refrigerator door with her foot.

"I also get to come home to you, and even sleep with you at night. That gives me a lot of peace, you know." Sophia spread everything out on the counter. "I also slept hard for four hours, which works out well because I'm hungry again—even though I just ate fine, fancy food at The Plaza—and I'm wide awake."

Casey caved, thoroughly convinced. She stood, too, and put her hair in a bun with a hair tie that had been in her shirt pocket.

She then asked a question that she asked often—it was their emotional security, and it was always asked with a lot of love. Sophia's answer was always the same, and always with an equal amount of love.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Sophia Rose?"

"Only every single day." Sophia blew her a kiss. "Come help me?"

"You bet." Casey joined her at the counter. "Anything in particular that I should make?"

Sophia flashed her a cheeky grin. "I heard through the grapevine that you make awesome scalloped potatoes, and also ham and apple salad. We _do_ have the ingredients for all of that, so…"

Casey sighed. "You were alone with Ellington and Beatrix again, weren't you?"

"I was, and we talked about food, but they told me to ask you about the French Horn Incident."

"I was only _seven,_ and they were babysitting!"

Sophia put her hands on her hips. "But who the hell trips over a _stationary_ French horn, and then _breaks their leg?"_

"We were playing Blind Man's Bluff, and it was _Virginia's_ fault, really!"

"But I thought she wasn't there, from what they said?"

"But it was _Virginia's_ tuba that had been left out." Casey elaborated. "She got in so much trouble, and to this day, I never heard her say so many Hail Marys before."

"What? Tell me everything!"

And Casey did.


	48. Olivia And Alex Again

**APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON AND ALEX CABOT**

 **706 WEST 92nd STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **7:10 PM**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Olivia's and Alex's apartment, love was also in the air, but in a different way.

As Sophia and Melissa had pretty much moved out, and Noah had fallen asleep without much complaint, Olivia and Alex were having a pleasant night so far.

When they were sure that Noah was down for the count, Olivia took to their bedroom, and what had started as a viewing of A Streetcar Named Desire soon turned into heavy petting and kissing, which soon became full-blown sex. Olivia even turned the TV off at one point.

After both women had reached their peaks, they lay together in the bed together.

Suddenly, though—

"Oh!"

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin at Alex's sudden exclamation because they been catching their breath and cuddling, but not saying much of anything.

Alex sat bolt upright, and put her hands over her middle. A very surprised look was on her face. Olivia sat up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. "Is she moving?"

"Oh, more than that."

Alex put Olivia's hands flat on her swollen middle and smiled at her.

"She's _kicking."_

Sure enough, Olivia could feel kicks, nudges, and punches under her hand. They were hard, too. But Olivia wouldn't have expected anything less.

And today had been very eventful.

True, though Sophia and Amanda had been successfully rescued, and they and the babies were fine, Olivia and Alex had received a very welcome surprise at the doctor's office, later that afternoon.

Alex was carrying a daughter!

And unless one of them slipped up, they were going to keep this news to themselves for as long as they could.

They'd even already chosen a name for her.

"Diana," Olivia gave Alex's middle a kiss. "This is your mama. I love you, and mommy and I are so happy that your kicking right now."

Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, and she gave the bump a rub, smiling when she felt more kicks. Then she just sighed happily as Olivia kissed her way back up her body, ending on her lips.

"I don't know what could make this moment any more perfect." Alex told her.

"I have an idea. Hang on, baby."

Alex watched as Olivia retrieved something from her beside table drawer.

"I was going to do this on your birthday in January, but it turns out that you and Melissa have the same birthday. I am not about to steal that little girl's thunder." Olivia began. "We've been in each other's lives for almost nineteen years now, and even when we were apart, you still had my heart. You still do, even after all this time, and that will never, ever change."

Olivia kissed Alex's cheek, nervous, and so as to calm herself down a little bit.

"Alexandra Caroline, you make me a better person, and I love that; I wouldn't be who I am without you. I have been in love with you since the day we met, and this kind of life—what we have right now—is everything I've ever wanted with you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see it."

"Don't be sorry, Olivia." Alex told her seriously. "You make me a better person, too, and we're together now. Plus, we even have a family, something that neither of us thought that we'd ever have."

"Yes, we _do_ have a family. A very happy and _beautiful_ family."

Olivia showed Alex what she'd retrieved—a new engagement ring.

"Alex, will you marry me?"

Alex's heart was immediately in her throat, but she nodded and said, "Olivia, yes! Of course!"

Olivia slipped Alex's new ring onto her finger, and kissed her soundly again. She was ready to lay Alex back down and kiss her all over again, but the blond just giggled and pulled away.

"What?" Olivia protested as she watched Alex get something from her own bedside drawer.

"Great minds think alike, my Olivia Margaret. Look."

Alex showed her a small black velvet box with a diamond ring nestled inside it.

"I was going to ask you after Diana was born because I had a plan involving her, Sophia, Melissa, Noah. You just beat me to the punch, but that's okay. This was my mother's ring, and she gave it to me with my inheritance, on one condition."

"What was it?"

"That if I married a woman, I give it to her, but _only_ if she's my soulmate." Alex regarded the ring before taking it out of the box and holding it for Olivia to see. "Eighteen years, and it's only even been you. _Will_ you be mine?"

"Always."

Alex put the ring on Olivia's on ring finer. It was a perfect fit, just like hers was.

"I love you." Olivia told her.

"And I love _you."_

They kissed.

"I can't wait to be your wife."

Olivia grinned. "And I can't wait to be _yours."_

Olivia commenced with kissing Alex, and moved lower and lower.

Soon after that, the newly-engaged couple got lost in themselves for the rest of the night.


	49. November

"Sophia?"

"Hm? What?"

It was the next morning, and though it was only approaching nine o'clock, she was at work with her head in the clouds. It wasn't even because they'd had checkups to check on the babies that morning, or because Casey had treated her to breakfast afterwards. She was just in a very pleasant mood.

Sophia snapped out of her trance when she realized that Virginia Novak was talking to her. She took a complete step back when she saw that Violet, Ellington, Beatrix, Tiffany, and Savannah were looking at her, too.

Virginia laughed. "I said, 'be careful that you don't drown the button mums,' but you stopped before I had to intervene."

"Oh, good." Sophia looked around at her family. "Are you all going to keep standing there until I say what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!" the Novak women said in unison.

"Well, we agreed that it's okay to share now, so I will, especially because there are six of you, and one of me." Sophia laughed nervously. "The first piece of news is that Casey and I have our own place—we bought a brownstone, down on Commonwealth, and it'll officially be ours tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered.

"Just say the word," Violet said when the cheers had subsided. "And we'll all help, however you need."

"We'll probably have to take you up on that soon, because we're going to start brainstorming nursery ideas."

Violet gasped. "But to do that, you and Casey would at least have to have some idea of what you're having!"

"We do—Casey is carrying a baby boy named Henry," Sophia pointed to the middle of of her baby bump. "And this is Agnes. They're going to be Bensons."

"Those are delightful names."

"Thank you!" Sophia pointed to the lower part of her middle this time. "This is Henry's and Agnes' other sister, Esme."

Though quite surprised, the Novak women all connected the dots about Sophia's math, cheered again, and took turns hugging her as they congratulated her again.

But then it was Tiffany who realized that there were more things that Sophia was yet sitting on.

"Okay, what else is there?" she asked Sophia.

"Well, I went to dinner at The Plaza with the Rollinses last night, because Beth Anne, Benoît, and Kim went back to Atlanta this morning. Long story short—they have more than welcomed me into the family as one of their own, and… I found out that I'm going to be a big sister again because Beth Anne is pregnant with triplets. Also, Olivia called this morning to say that she and Alex got engaged last night!"

In as many minutes, the Novaks were surprised, but then congratulatory to Sophia, all the same because she was telling them good news.

Then Beatrix broke away from the pack, looping one of her arms in Sophia's, and walking her towards a particular section of blooms that they'd just gotten in the day before.

"Come along, my friend." she said.

"Okay." Sophia felt taken aback. "What's happening?"

"I'm going to teach you how to make a double-decker bouquet."

"Come again?!"

"It's exactly what it sounds like." Beatrix laughed. "We're going to send bouquets for your parents, Casey, and Beth Anne."

"Hey, but _she_ lives in Georgia, though."

Beatrix winked. "We can still send flowers to her, too. Come on."

And Sophia settled in for what was going to be a very productive work day.

* * *

 **THREE-AND-A-HALF WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Since wandering back into her mother's life, Sophia Benson had readily accepted that her own life would never be quiet again. But… she didn't mind.

She'd met the love of her life, and they were now building a life together, in every way possible.

Melisa was also very happy, but ever since she and her mothers had moved their new place, the little girl was more content than ever. She was experiencing stability for the first time in her life. She just didn't know the right word.

As for Olivia and Alex, they and Noah had moved out of their apartment to a nice place on a cozy lane called Southwell. The new place was much bigger, and had room to accommodate them, Noah, Diana, and any other child that should fall into their life and become theirs.

At the precinct, they had already solved an open-and-shut-case after putting to bed everything considering Floyd-William Enos. Olivia was glad for the return to normal, but all the same, she found herself wishing for a case with a little more… _pizzaz._

Little did she know that another life-changing case was about to fall into her lap.

It just wasn't going to start with her.

* * *

 **THE WATERING CAN**

 **777 5th AVENUE**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **NOVEMBER 1**

 **7:45 AM**

* * *

"Sophia, would you be a love, and put this in the dumpster out back, please?"

She had been sweeping up some scraps on the floor, but was now, she was just sweeping a bare patch of the florist floor. Her mind was elsewhere yet again because Casey's birthday was later in the month, and not only that, but it was going to be her fortieth, and Sophia was wondering if they should have a party.

Now, Tiffany was before her, holding a cardboard box in her hands. It was filled with cardboard scraps.

"I'll finish up, okay?" Tiffany said. "The recycling is due to be collected later today, anyway."

"Alright, Tiff. Here."

Sophia traded Tiffany the broom for the box, and headed outside.

The rear of The Watering Can featured an external exit from the upstairs loft of the residence, and there were also separate parking spaced for the employees and loft residents, in audition to the customer parking. There was also an exit from a back room inside the building that led to the area where the dumpsters were kept.

It was here Sophia brought the cardboard. She meant to throw it in the corresponding waste receptacle, but then she caught sight of something unusual and was distracted again.

"Oh, my God!"

She even dropped the box.

Not even six feet from her, beside the dumpster, was a double stroller, and in it were two small children—a young toddler, and an infant!

As she digested the sight before her, the toddler cried out, "MY FIA!"

Sophia had quite a turn when the little one recognized her. But when she drew closer, she had another turn—she'd met this child before, although only once. This was Carisi's and Amanda's baby niece, Aria Carisi. Sophia had met her when she was hanging out with Amanda, and Aria's mother stopped by at the last minute, asking Amanda if she could babysit. Aria's mother was Carisi's eldest sister, Bella.

"Hey, Aria!" Sophia cooed, picking her up and holding her close. "What are you doing here, huh? You're so cold!"

Aria just whimpered and burrowed close to Sophia, wanting to get warm.

"Okay, okay." Sophia kissed the little girl's crown. "We'll get you inside in a minute. Why don't we see who your buddy is, huh?"

Cautiously, Sophia crept around to the front of the stroller. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that this baby, another girl, was wide awake and dressed warmly. While Aria Carisi was two, Sophia wouldn't have put the younger child past a few months old.

"Aria, my tiny love, do you know who that is?"

Aria regarded the baby and then shook her head. "No, Fia."

"Okay. I have to put you down so I can pick our friend up, but please don't go."

Aria nodded, and when Sophia put her down, the little one clung tightly to Sophia's apron. When Sophia turned to the infant, they locked eyes, and the baby reached out for her.

"You're okay, pretty princess. You're safe now." Sophia unbuckled the baby from her carseat and held her close, the way she'd held Aria. "I've got you. I've got you."

Sophia found a blanket in the baby's seat and draped it over her back. Then she turned to Aria and took her by the hand.

"Come along, baby." she told her. "We're going inside to get warm."

"Okay, Fia." the toddler chirped.

Sophia headed inside with the children, and only got as far as the back room where most of the supplies and assembly tables were.

"What's this?" Aria asked looking around.

"It's—"

But Sophia didn't get a chance to answer because Tiffany had entered the room.

 _"_ _There_ you are, Sophia! I was about to come check on y…"

Tiffany's words died away when she registered what she was looking at, and she quickly made the sign of the cross across her body, the way she'd learned in church when she was a child.

"What's happening? Where did these kids come from?"

"I just found them out back, by the dumpster. This little one beside me is Aria Carisi, Dominick's and Amanda's niece."

"I think in some roundabout way, that makes her your niece, too."

With a jolt, Sophia realized that Tiffany had a point. "I hadn't thought of that…"

Tiffany gestured to the baby. "Who's this baby princess?"

"I honestly don't know, but I have to get her warm. Aria, too."

"Okay—"

Their conversation had yet another interruption when Savannah poked her head into the room.

"Ma sent me to check on you t—oh, boy. What do I do?"

Tiffany was helping Sophia into a chair, and helping her get Aria and the baby comfortable.

She turned to her sister. "Go tell ma to flip the sign to closed, and then to come back here. It's going to be a long day."


	50. The Bad Side Of Hysterical

**16th PRECINCT**

 **966 WEST 88th STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **25 MINUTES EARLIER**

* * *

This morning, Casey and Alex were both at the precinct, wrapping up some paperwork from Olivia, regarding a case they'd just closed. Out in the bullpen, Fin, Elliot, and Amanda had just finished their cases reports, and now they were wondering what was going to become of the rest of the rest of the day.

On the other hand, Carisi had only just finished his work and returned from delivering it to Olivia's inbox before his desk phone rang.

It was his parents—Dominick Carisi Senior, and Solomia Carisi—and they were both on the line. However, Solomia had commandeered the conversation and was talking in rapid-fire Italian. Carisi understood the language good and well because he and his older sisters had been brought up speaking it in addition to English, but at the moment, his parents' voices were overlapping and it was hard to keep track.

And for some reason, Senior and Solomia were both on the bad side of hysterical.

Amanda looked up to see her lover sighing and rubbing his forehead, frustrated. With his other hand, he held his desk phone to one ear, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked him.

"It's my parents. They're both on the line, and they're upset about something."

Amanda had met Senior and Solomia a few times, and she got on well with them. They loved her, and they loved that she made their son happy, and they also loved Jesse dearly. They even loved that Jesse was getting a sibling, but… the way Amanda saw it, Senior and Solomia were both intense people. Especially when they weren't speaking in English.

"Let me guess—they're both speaking Italian, and at the same time?"

Carisi nodded. "Yes."

"Liv speaks it."

"Liv speaks what?"

The woman in question had been passing by, with Alex and Casey in tow, but she stopped off at her underlings' desks when she heard her name being said. Across the way, even Fin and Elliot both looked over to see what was happening.

Carisi explained the situation, and then said, "I'm not sure if my parents have even noticed that I stopped talking. Could you try talking to them, lieutenant, since you speak Italian, too? It sounds urgent, but I can't make heads or tails of what they're saying."

"Sure, Carisi. I'll give it a whirl." she pointed to his chair. "May I?"

"Of course." he quickly vacated and pulled the chair out for her. "Here you go."

Olivia situated herself, and even found a pen and blank yellow legal pad to write on. She looked up at Carisi.

"What are your parents' names again?"

"Senior and Solomia. They're bakers, out on Staten Island."

Olivia thanked him and turned her attention to taking the phone call. By this point, Elliot and Fin had given up on containing their curiosity and joined the others, watching in fascination as Olivia descended into speaking Italian so fast, that it was no small wonder Carisi had gotten lost.

Casey explained the situation to Elliot and Fin when she saw them walk over. Together with Alex, they stood a little ways away from where Olivia was.

"Wow." Fin said as he and Casey turned back to look at Elliot. "All these years, and I've always known she was multilingual, but I don't hear Italian from her too often."

"Same here," Casey remarked. "And English isn't even _my_ first language."

Elliot sighed as old memories came flashing back. _"I've_ heard Olivia speak Italian a lot before, but it was way back in yesteryear, and mostly when she'd be in a towering temper."

Alex grinned. "She talks to herself at home, especially when she cooks, and it's always in Italian; apparently, her mother was the same way. Also, a lot of the books that Olivia owns are in Italian, so I can't even read them."

As the friends continued to talk about Olivia's language skills, Amanda sat at her desk, watching her CO. But then she jumped when she felt her iPhone begin to vibrate in her pocket, followed by the sound of birds chirping—Sophia was calling.

Quickly, but quite perplexed, Amanda answered her and turned her chair away from the others.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked her sister. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not. You were just the first name in my contacts."

"Hey, keep it together, Sophia. Why did you place a call to begin with?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm at work, and I... uh, found two babies out back, in a double stroller by the cardboard dumpster."

"What the hell?"

"And I don't know why, but _Aria_ is one of the children that I found."

"What the hell?" Amanda repeated in a slightly louder tone, but only because what she was hearing was just so incredible. "Who is the other baby?"

"I honestly don't know, Mandy, but her blanket has a gigantic letter 's' on it."

"Well, do you have any idea of how old she is?"

Pause. "My best guess is three months, max, but it's hard to tell because she curled up on my chest. Aria is holding on tight, too, like a baby koala."

"Oh, boy." Amanda ran her fingers through her hair. "Listen, something is happening here, but someone will catch up with you soon. If medical assistance is called for, you keep the girls together and you don't let them out of your sight, okay? Do you understand me?"

"Y—oh, God."

Amanda spoke urgently into the receiver. "What's happening, Sophia? Tell me."

"Aria's just had a seizure. I have to get off now." Sophia spoke so calmly that it sounded like she was in shock. "Virginia just called 911."

"Alright. You take care of yourself, too."

"I will."

The sisters hung up, and when Amanda turned back around, Carisi, Olivia, Alex, Casey, Elliot, and Fin were all staring at her, eyebrows raised. So Amanda got straight to the point.

"Sophia's just called me to say that she found two abandoned babies behind The Watering Can."

 _"What?!"_ the other six yelped.

"The eldest of the two is Aria Carisi—our dear Dominick's niece."

Half a dozen pairs of eyes met her with such incredulity that Amanda just explained the whole situation, including Sophia hanging up with her because Aria was having a seizure.

Unsurprisingly, Carisi spoke first. "I have to go see Aria—I'm her uncle!"

"You're her _only_ uncle." Amanda reminded him. "Does anybody want to tell me what the deal is with Senior and Solomia?"

Olivia answered her as she gave Carisi's chair back to him, and she made a conscious effort to use English again. "Amanda, Bella's vanished—just about about into thin air. She and Aria were supposed to meet Senior and Solomia for breakfast, but they never showed, and Bella's phone keeps going straight to voicemail; it might even be off. Teresa and Gina can't find Bella either."

Amanda winced. "Are they all on the way here?"

"They are."

Now Carisi was wincing. "I apologize in advance for any drama they bring. Bella and I are the drama-free ones."

"Apology accepted." Olivia told him. "Can you get on the horn again and call Solomia back? Tell her to make sure they go over to Mercy. The paramedics that look after Aria are going to bring her there."

Carisi bobbed his head in acknowledgement and made the call. Meanwhile, rest of the team gathered around Amanda's desk to keep talking.

"What about me?" Amanda asked. "What should I do, lieutenant?"

"Please go with Fin and Elliot to the florist. They can secure the scene and talk to the Novaks, but I want you to look at any available security footage and download it onto a flash drive. Then I want you to meet us at the hospital. Will Sophia be there?"

"Yes—I told her to stick with the kids."

"Good. You can be in charge of getting her statement, since she called you first."

Alex chimed in, speaking on hers and Casey's behalf. "Olivia, do you need us?"

"Yes." she decided. "Please come with Carisi and I to the hospital. He can be with Aria while he waits for his family, and you two can come be my voices of reason if we meet someone who is less than cooperative."

Olivia surveyed her team.

"You all know what you have to do—let's roll."

* * *

 **MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **PEDIATRICS INTENSIVE CARE UNIT**

 **365 WEST 32nd STREET**

* * *

After leaving Carisi to watch over Aria and wait for the incoming Carisis, Doctor Larom led Olivia, Alex, and Casey down to the hallway to the room where Sophia was, with mysterious Baby S.

Olivia, Alex, and Casey were all very taken by the sight in front of them when they they entered the room, each for their own reasons, not none more so than Casey was.

In a rocking chair by the window, Sophia was had her winter things, shirt, and apron off, and was holding Baby S to her bare chest. The little one herself was down to her diaper and a clean blanket draped over her back, and she was awake, watching the new people. Sophia's bare baby bump was also exposed, and perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Casey swore she saw Agnes' and Esme's limbs ripple across the surface. Casey also noticed that even with the curtains drawn shut at the window, the room was quite toasty, thanks to a space heater.

So she took off her coat and scarf hanging them up on a coat rack by the door.

"How are you doing, Sophia?" Casey asked her.

"I'm dazed, but pleased that I found the babies before they got any colder than they were." she gave the baby in her arms a cuddle. "I've been tasked with jump-starting this little girl's body temperature, and since all we know that her name starts with an s, I gave her a name."

"What is it?"

"Serena, because that was Olivia's mother, and it's very beautiful."

She looked over to Doctor Larom.

"Have you seen Aria?"

Larom nodded. "We just came from there—Detective Carisi is holding her while he waits for his parents and his older sisters to arrive."

"Good. Aria isn't alone."

"Correct, and she's already recovering well." the physician motioned towards the florist's tiny charge. "Has she taken the bottle yet?"

"No. Serena is refusing, steadfast."

Larom sighed and stuck her hands in her coat pocket while beside her, Olivia and Alex hung up their own jackets and scarves on the coat rack. "Serena just misses her mother, but try again in a few minutes, please, and send for me at the end of the hour if she keeps this up."

"Will do, doc. Thank you."

She nodded and showed herself out, closing the door behind her. When the doctor was gone, Sophia looked up at both of her mothers, and her lover, too.

"Okay." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Just get it all out, all three of you."

"You look so natural, holding a small baby like that." Olivia blurted.

"Beautiful, too." Alex added.

Casey crossed the room and kissed Sophia. "Radiant is the word."

Sophia blushed and then looked to Olivia. "Mom, I'm always happy to see you, but I'm _extra_ glad today."

"That's nice of you to say, kid. What makes today so particular, in your mind?"

Using an elbow, since her hands were full with Serena, she pointed at the table in front of her.

"Because the EMTs found a note tucked into Serena's onesie."

"Did they, now?"

Sophia nodded. "Yep, and it has your name on it."


	51. Serena Diamond

Olivia read through her note twice, although by the end, it was more a full-blown letter. She was also filled with so much emotion that she wanted to cry.

After what seemed an eternity, Olivia put the missive back and turned to Sophia, still in the rocking chair.

"Sophia," she said, trying not to cry. "I need to hold Serena."

Olivia's tone didn't leave room for any suggestion. In fact, it was full of command.

"Okay, mom. I think Casey can help me out here."

A few moments later, Sophia had her shirt and things back on, while Olivia now the one in the rocking chair, holding Serena skin-to-skin, too. The second Sophia put Serena on Olivia's chest, the baby relaxed and even began smiling; Olivia was far less tense than Sophia had been. She would have dropped off to sleep if she hadn't been so interested in her.

Meanwhile, Olivia was hugging Serena, and giving her kisses as a torrent of emotions coursed through her body and mind.

Alex just stroked her fiancée's hair. "What is it?"

Olivia answered her question with one of her own. "Will you get Serena's bottle and pull up a chair? This affects you, Sophia, Casey, and me, but especially the two of us."

Alex did as asked, and while Olivia held Serena, Alex began feeding her bottle to get her started. However, Serena found her hand and held on tight, and immediately, Alex was just as taken with Serena as Olivia was. Clearly, something special was about to happen.

Sophia watched her mothers fawn over Serena, and just for the briefest of moments, she felt a brief stab of jealousy. But then she dashed the feeling away again, just as quickly, because she loved her life. And Serena was only a baby.

Rolling her eyes at her spaced out family, Casey picked up the paper and began reading aloud.

 _Olivia,_

 _It's Dana. I know you never expected to her from me again, but I have a favor to ask, and if you're reading these words, then I'm dead or almost there._

 _This baby girl is my darling Serena Diamond Lewis. She's the last good thing I did, even though she was made against my will with a guard here called Bishop. My husband and my two older kids left me after you put me in jail, and none of them want to know me. I haven't seen any of them since I was pregnant, and asked them to take Serena. They said no._

 _The only reason I still have my girl is because she has trouble feeding, and I don't know how to help her yet. But Serena is the light of my life._

 _She'll be three months old on the first of November, and she loves being held, being sung to, and to be given kisses. Will you adopt her, Olivia? Please? I wouldn't ask anyone else, and you're her last best hope. If you don't, then Bishop and his goons will hide her for good._

 _You don't have to because of how I burned you, but if you decide you will take my daughter, then this is me saying that I, Dana Marie Lewis, am bequeathing custody of my daughter, Serena Diamond Lewis, to you, Olivia Benson._

 _I don't mind if you even become mama because she'll never be able to remember me, but tell her that I loved her more than anyone, and that I named her Serena Diamond because she gives me peace, and she's precious to me like a diamond._

 _I really have to go._

 _Thank you._

 _—Dana Marie Lewis_

Casey put the letter down, and immediately hugged Olivia.

She remembered Dana very well, although more as the enigmatic FBI agent who was half the reason that the courtroom shootout from twelve years ago had even happened. She also remembered that Elliot had a tendency to become physically injured whenever Dana was around because of the woman's well-meaning, but extremely reckless nature. Casey also remembered that because of Dana, Olivia had gone on an undercover mission to Oregon and come back a different person because she'd found herself.

Now, Dana was in some serious trouble—maybe even with Bella Carisi—and here was little innocent Serena, in desperate need of a new family, new parents, and a new life.

Olivia really _was_ her last best hope.

Sophia gave a pointed cough to remind them that she hadn't left. "Who is Dana, please? What did she do?"

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "She's someone the squad knew a long time ago, and she gave me a kick in the pants when I didn't realize I needed one. Dana is also one of the biggest heartbreaks of my life."

Taking this in, and trying not to see Olivia's very sad expression, Sophia regarded Serena for a second time. Trouble feeding or not, Serena had guzzled her milk formula down and since been burped and cleaned up. Now, she was fast asleep in Olivia's arms and even resting one of her tiny hands on an upper part of one of the lieutenant's breasts because she found it comforting.

And even though there was the 'all babies look alike rule,' Sophia could see that just by happenstance, the baby had the same tan complexion as herself and Olivia.

She was also yawning and smiling in her sleep as Olivia and Alex took turns giving her kisses and caressing her little cheeks.

Once more, Sophia felt jealous.

"Did I just hand you my new sister?" she finally asked.

Alex looked up at her. "Maybe."

Olivia looked up at her, too. "Call me after you get off work, and we'll meet. I'll tell you about Dana."

"Okay, but what about Bella?"

"We'll worry about her, Sophia. You—"

 _DING!_

Olivia's phone beeped with a new text. Alex read it for her.

"It's from Amanda. She says that she's on the way up here with Doctor Larom." she told Olivia.

"Is Amanda coming to get my statement?" Sophia wanted to know.

Olivia bobbed her head. "Yes. She just had somethings to attend to at The Watering Can first."

Alex got to her feet and stretched. "Then I'm going to go check on Dominick and Aria."

"I'll be right behind you."

This was from Casey, and when Alex nodded in acknowledgment, Casey turned to Sophia.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

Out in the hallway, Sophia pulled her girlfriend aside, out of the main flow of any foot traffic.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked her. "Did Dana do something to you, too?"

"Not on purpose, but yes. Remember the story about the courtroom shooting?"

"I do." Something clicked in Sophia's brain. "Wait—was she the one who…?"

"She wasn't the primary shooter, no, but thanks to her presence and actions, I fell the wrong way and got hurt."

Sophia grimaced. "Stitches, or a scar?"

"Both, and because of that scar, I fall under the category of 'people who have body joints that act up when it's cold outside.' In my case, it's my left shin."

"Does it stiffen?"

"Yeah, and sometimes my thigh does, too."

Sophia spoke hurriedly, spotting Amanda coming down the hallway with Doctor Larom. "We can talk about this later, and if your leg—or any part of your body, for that matter—is 'acting up,' I'll take care of you."

Sophia's tone came out in a purr, and Casey knew exactly what she meant. Her pulse quickening, and baby Henry kicking, Casey gave Sophia a kiss.

"I'll call you later, lover." she said. "I love you."

Sophia returned the kiss. "I love you, too."

She watched Casey go, and finally, Amanda and Larom reached her. The latter looked around, curious.

"Where's your mother?"

Sophia pointed to the door. "Minding the baby."

Larom nodded in understanding. "Thank you, for everything you've done, Sophia. Aria and Serena could've turned out really bad, but thanks to you, they didn't. They'll be fine. I'll go check on Serena again, but you're free to go whenever you wish."

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and took her leave.

"Come on." Amanda told Sophia. "I know a place we can talk."

Amanda led them down the hall to a conference room she knew about, and when they were both comfortable on a sofa, she began.

"How are you?"

Sophia shrugged. "How _should_ I feel?"

"Most people who find babies like you did today feel stressed out."

"Because they want to help as much as they can?"

Amanda nodded. "Bingo."

Sophia sat back and examined her feelings. "I'm relieved that Aria is safe, and that Dominick is with her. I'm relieved that Serena is also safe."

"Serena?" Amanda echoed.

"The baby…"

Sophia sighed as yet again, she remembered being jealous.

Amanda put her 'big sister' hat on. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"You should talk to Olivia to get all the details, but she and Alex are hopelessly in love with Serena. They might even adopt her."

"But…?"

"Serena's got the same skin tone as me, and my parents positively fawned over her. I think Olivia was just in another world because Serena must look like I did at that age."

Amanda digested her sister's words, but called her on her undertone. "Sophia Rose, are you jealous of Serena?"

"I don't know." Serena confessed. "Maybe? But she isn't even my sister. I didn't feel any jealousy towards Noah—and I still don't—because he's already two, and then Beth Anne's triplets _and_ the baby that Alex is carrying haven't even born yet."

"Sibling rivalry is very normal, my friend."

"Are you sure?"

Amanda nodded. "I am. I love Kim, because she's my sister, but we fought viciously when we were little. And we were _so_ scrappy. Call my mom or Blue—they can tell you all kinds of stories."

"Okay." Sophia said. "That makes me feel better, Amanda. Thanks."

She blew out a breath when she felt two tiny pairs of heels kick her.

"Too bad Agnes and Esme missed the memo; they're kicking each other and me. Again. They're actually _much_ calmer at the store."

"Then tell me about what you saw behind it."

Sophia promptly told Amanda everything she could remember.

"I didn't see anything like a suspicious person," she said when she was finished. "But you know the blanket I found in the stroller?"

"Yes, I do."

"Serena doesn't have it now, but I'd hate for her to lose it because I didn't say something."

Amanda patted her sister's arm affectionately. "I'll see to it that she gets it back. Anything else?"

"I would appreciate finding out where Aria will be sleeping tonight, just for my own peace of mind, what with Bella being MIA, and all."

"I'll keep you in the loop about that, too."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Amanda got to her feet and help Sophia up, too. "You know, with all the help you keep giving us with cases, you might have missed your calling to be a detective."

Sophia laughed. "Aria and Serena are just lucky that I enjoy being a florist a lot more. Speaking of which…"

"Of course." Amanda held the door open for Sophia. "I'll call you later."

Sophia approved of this and gave her sister a hug before she took her leave, too.

Amanda went back to Serena's room and knocked on the door. She entered the room when Olivia gave her permission, and she even closed the door behind her again, but her heart jumped into her throat when she turned around.

Olivia was cuddling with Serena yet, and still, Serena was fast asleep on Olivia's chest. Both of them looked like the epitome of contentment. For a scene like this, Amanda didn't blame Sophia for the jealousy, but she wasn't going to say anything because it was up to Sophia to work through that on her own.

"Amanda," Olivia said when she moved closer. "Come say hello to Serena Diamond Lewis. Her mother is Dana."

Amanda knew all about Dana Lewis, even if the only period of time she'd been around her was to watch her downfall. She'd never forget how heartbroken Olivia had been after.

"Oh, my God."

Olivia nodded. "Yep."

"What would you like me to do right now?"

"Be my partner for the rest of this case; the others won't quite get it. And please just sit with me."

Amanda immediately sat in the chair that Alex had been using earlier.

"Serena is beautiful." she offered.

Olivia nodded and gave Serena's forehead a kiss. A happy sigh could be heard from the baby.

"They say all babies look alike," Olivia said softly. "But I can't get enough of Serena right now. Sophia looked just like this when she was born."

To keep from accidentally saying something she shouldn't about Sophia's jealousy, Amanda changed lanes.

"Five more minutes?" she asked.

"Five more minutes." agreed Olivia.


	52. Bella

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

 **BRIGHTON BEACH**

 **BROOKLYN**

* * *

Bella Carisi was confused and freaked out.

She'd been walking to her parents' place on Staten Island with Aria, but then all at once, a van had pulled up, blocking their way. Bella had tried to escape, but couldn't. The next thing she knew, they were being whisked away somewhere. It happened so fast, Bella wasn't sure if anyone on the street had noticed anything.

After a bit of a drive, they had arrived at a warehouse of some kind. She wasn't even sure where they were because she was blindfolded. Three things she knew for sure, though—she had stumbled across (or was it into?) some kind of trafficking ring, and she was going to be one of the prisoners; the people who spearheaded it were prison guards from Rikers Island, and one of them even recognized her because he had gotten into trouble with her fiancé, Tommy, just before Aria was born; and last, but not least, they weren't keen on having babies around, unless they were going to be sold.

Bella found this last one out the hard way when Bishop, the man she knew because of Tommy, ripped Aria from her arms and took her away. She had been inconsolable ever since.

Bella also didn't take too kindly to being contained in a small room, like an animal, when she could hear the other prisoners crying—sometimes weeping. She was also pretty sure that the woman in the next room had been hurt in some way, and when she spoke up about it, she was beaten very badly.

That was already twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Bella became jarred from her thoughts when the door opened, and a woman entered, carrying a box. She immediately moved back, watching her. The door behind the woman closed, and they both heard a key scraping in a lock before they heard fading footsteps.

Bella was alone with a stranger.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The lighting in the room was dim, but the other woman stepped forward. She was taller than Bella, and had red hair. Or was it brown? She was also dressed in old clothes, and had a few bruises on her face. Above all, though, Bella noticed that though this other woman had been through a lot, she still had a kind look on her face.

Kind… but sad.

"My name is Dana." she said. "I'm not with Bishop and his goons."

"How do you know him?"

Dana sighed. "He was the first one to greet me when I was put away by a Lieutenant Benson—"

This caught Bella's attention. "You know Olivia?"

"I do. I've known her for years and years, and I've had a few adventures with her." she paused. "If you want to call them that. How do _you_ know her? And what's your name?"

"It's Bella Carisi, and Olivia is my baby brother's boss."

She pointed to the box that Dana was carrying.

"What's in there?"

"Medical supplies. They sent me in here to patch you up."

"You wouldn't hurt me?"

Dana shook her head. "No. I'm a prisoner, too. I've been here awhile."

She sounded so sincere that Bella believed her and made room for her on the bed. Taking this as a good sign, Dana sat with Bella, and began rifling through the box.

"Here we go." Dana found a cloth and began wiping down Bella's face. It was bloody, and she had a serious black eye. "I'm a mom, and even though I haven't seen my oldest two in awhile, I've still been in the job of motherhood long enough to have a lot of practice in cleaning wounds."

"What are your kids' names?"

"Jennifer and Eugene are my eldest, and they're both in their late twenties. My youngest is named Serena Diamond."

"How old is she?"

"Do you know what the date is?"

"November first."

Dana smiled sadly. "Serena is three months old today."

Bella didn't know what Dana had done to wind up where they were—or if she even wanted to know—but she decided to show her some compassion.

"Where is your girl?"

Dana began disinfecting the wounds.

"They took her away from me. Said I can't have her anymore because they need me _here."_ She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Clearly, she was clearly trying not to cry. "One of the ladies Bishop keeps around took Serena somewhere, but I stashed a letter to Olivia on her. I pray that a miracle happens and she gets to Olivia, or that she was brought to a place where she could be safely surrendered."

Dana moved on to bandaging Bella's cuts. There were a lot.

But Bella spoke.

"A woman took my baby, too. My Aria just turned two, and she's the light of my life."

Dana put two butterfly bandages over the last wound, a cut over Bella's right eye, and said, "That's really sweet."

"Aria has always been my light and my joy. It's just a shame that her daddy left me for someone else… huh…"

Bella's words trailed off, so Dana fixed her with an imploring look.

"The wheels in your brain just started turning double time, didn't they? Did you have an epiphany, or something?"

Bella nodded. "I heard the guards, or whoever that is out there, speaking Russian. Are we in Brighton Beach?"

"Yes."

Bella gave a laugh of disbelief, and Dana responded by becoming bewildered.

"What?"

"Aria's dad, Tommy, he cheated on me when I was pregnant. It was right after a tango he had with my brother and the SVU." Bella began. "We were even engaged at the time, but he turned around and slept with some Russian broad out of Brighton Beach—one of the most heavily Russian-populated neighborhoods in all of New York City. Her name was Nikita Rogov, or something like that. Last month, I found out that she and Tommy had both died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Dana said politely.

Bella was the one to look sad now. "I don't know how to feel because he cheated, and that's a sin, but he gave me Aria. Maybe I'll light a candle for him at church…"

"Keep your head up." Dana gave her a back rub. "You keep thinking about getting out."

"I will because I want to see Aria, and my parents, and my brother and sisters again. All I can do now is pray that Aria and Serena are safe, and together. But can't you keep your head up, too, Dana?"

The older woman shook her head and pointed to her left ankle. There was what looked like an electronic monitoring device wrapped around it.

"It's a shock device, and it hurts like getting tazed when I get too near a main door. I can't even take it off." Dana sounded more dejected than ever. "They also take turns on me every night, and sometimes threaten to shoot me. They played Gun Roulette with me this morning. My husband, and Jennifer and Eugene all turned their backs on me after I went to jail, and now I've lost Serena. I don't have anything to live for."

"I'm really sorry, Dana." Bella said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"You said you were put in this room to fix up my wounds, but why did they take you?"

"Because Bishop has been abusing me for years, and the warden at Rikers is corrupt." Dana threw up her hands towards the walls, in indication. "These people here are also from Rikers, and there a handful of scared women here, all kidnapped and pregnant. My job is to look after everyone."

Bella stumbled along as she tried connecting the dots. "How many women are we talking?"

"I made six, and you make seven, so there there are five others. Frankie and Charlie are on the left, we're in the middle, and then down the row on the right, are Harper, Dallas, and Juliet. They all have their own rooms. I sleep somewhere else."

"Why do Frankie and Charlie share?"

"Because they're a young couple, and they're fit to pop. Shoot—I wouldn't be surprised if they start having contractions at some point soon. Dallas is a married kindergarten teacher, and she already has another child. Juliet is also married, and the baby she's carrying is her first. Harper is the one I worry about."

"Why?"

"She's a street kid, but she's trying to get her act together because she loves her baby. The problem is, she's least six months along, and is hatching escape plans daily. There's nothing wrong with wanting to get out of here, but I'm just worried that she'll do something rash."

Bella sighed. "Just make sure Harper doesn't hurt herself, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Bella blurted a question that was burning in her brain.

"When you were talking about the traffickers, you said 'from experience.' Were you a fed in another life, or something?"

"Yes."

"Wait, really?" Bella said in surprise. "I was kidding."

"Well, _I_ wasn't. I was FBI—that's how I met Olivia in the first place."

"Wow." Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "I have one last thing I'm curious about."

"Fire away."

"It sounds like you've gotten to know Frankie, Charlie, Harper, Dallas, and Juliet. They're _all_ in the family way?"

Dana bobbed her head. "Correct."

"But _I'm_ not pregnant, and they took Aria away. What are they going to do with me?"

Dana was quiet as she thought of how best to phrase the answer to Bella's question.

Finally, she said, "Serena came to be because I was raped…"

Her words hung in the air, and Bella began to quake at the realization of what Dana was insinuating. Seeing this, Dana hugged her and rubbed her arms.

"I won't let it come to that, Bella." she said. "I won't."

Bella wiped her tears. "You sure?"

Dana nodded. "Yes."

"Okay…"

"If I know Olivia Benson and her squad, then they'll have realized something is up by now."

"My parents, too. We're from Staten Island, and that's where Aria and I were taken from." Bella found herself saying. "We were supposed to meet my parents for breakfast, but we didn't even get that far, and now it must look like we vanished into thin air. I'm sure they're thoroughly freaked out, but they would've called my brother by now, or his girlfriend. She's on the squad, too, and they have a family together."

Bella exhaled shakily as she really started feeling the gravity of the situation.

"So help _will_ come. I just wish I knew when."


	53. At Dinner

**RESIDENCE OF SOPHIA BENSON & CASEY NOVAK**

 **5555 COMMONWEALTH STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Finally, the work day was over, and it was evening. Sophia was home, and getting ready to go out to dinner.

Casey sat on their bed and watched Sophia (kind of hungrily) as she rifled through the closet in just her bra and underpants, looking for something that would be appropriate to wear out.

Of course, Casey knew Sophia had to go, but she was tempted to keep her home and have sex, or even just some heavy petting. So much of the emotion she was feeling from the day, especially the memories that just the _mention_ of Dana Lewis brought up, was fresh yet in her soul. She felt like she could cry at the drop of a hat. The only reason she had been keeping it together was because she hadn't wanted to freak Melissa out, and she'd gotten home from work before Sophia had.

More than anything, though, Casey wanted to take Sophia on the bed, and make Sophia forget her name. She was good at making that happen. She also wanted Sophia to help her forget _her_ name. But that would have to wait.

Especially because Sophia was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Casey asked her.

"Just that it feels weird to go out while we don't know where Aria's and Serena's mothers are."

"I can understand that guilt because I feel it, too, when I have to leave the squad during crunch time. I leave them, knowing that I have a bed and warm home waiting for me, even though they're all still burning the midnight oil."

"How do you handle the guilt, or at least the justification to walk away?"

"I tell myself that I did my part, and that if Olivia and her squad need me, they'll call." Casey sighed. "I know I'm not exactly a regular civilian because of my job, and that you're _definitely_ a regular civilian, but does it help?"

"Yes. Thanks, Red."

Sophia emerged from the closet, a few outfits in her arms and she set them down on the bed before kissing Casey soundly on the lips.

"You always know just what to say." she kissed Casey more, going lower. "I wish I had time to take you like I wanted to."

"Great minds think alike… oh…"

Casey's voice came out in a soft moan when Sophia began to openly place hot, lusty kisses on her cleavage. She moaned more when Sophia began hitting her sweet spot.

Thankfully, Melissa was already asleep for the night, so they could get frisky without running the risk of her walking in. Sophia continued down Casey's body, and when she got to her thighs, she nipped gently with kissed and then slid a hand under her skirt waistband. Her hand came to rest on Casey's core; she had her spellbound. They both loved to touch each other, but Sophia had never touched her like this before. Casey had wanted it, but was in no hurry to push her. The fact that Sophia had gotten to this level by herself melted her heart.

"What do you think?" Sophia asked. "Should I keep going?"

"Yes, please."

With that, Sophia removed Casey's skirt and this time, put a hand under the hem of her underpants. Quite lovingly, she put her hand back where it had been and began stroking Casey between her legs. The redhead became spellbound once more, and even pulled her underpants down.

"I love you, Casey." Sophia told her. "I love you."

Casey spread her legs and guided Sophia's hand so it was moving in a way that she liked.

"I love you, too, Sophia. I can't until forever with you. Oh!"

Sophia had picked up the pace, and was now even doing a trick with her fingers. Casey began moaning more, and felt gravitated to the spot because it felt so wonderful. Even her moans were being punctuated with small gasps of pleasure.

No words were spoken for a few moments, while Sophia worked. Then she sang softly to her.

 _Tell me I'm your baby_

 _And you'll never leave me_

 _Tell me that you'll kiss me_

 _Forever_

 _Whisper that you love me_

 _That you'll never leave me_

 _Be mine for always_

 _I'll be yours forever_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Tell me I'm your baby_

 _And you'll never leave me_

 _Tell me that you'll kiss me_

 _Forever_

As the song finished, Casey couldn't hold on any longer.

"Oh, Sophia!" she cried before falling back on the bed as she came.

"I love you, beautiful." Sophia wiped Casey's brow and then kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to go clean up and then get ready to go."

Casey said nothing to that, only because she was seeing stars, and she knew exactly what was going to happen when Sophia came home.

* * *

By the time Sophia left the house, she was dressed in a nice blouse and skirt, tights, and leggings. On her her feet were here favorite warm boots, and for good measure to go along with her jacket, she would be making use of her hand muffler, since she could never keep track of gloves or mittens for too long. Her hair was done up in a braid, and her makeup was done just right in a way that said she was about to go have dinner with her mothers. She just didn't know yet that what she was going to learn tonight would change her life.

With one last kiss to a still-dazed Casey, Sophia put on a jacket, gathered her purse and keys, and stepped outside to catch a lift.

* * *

 **THE NIGHTINGALE**

 **GRAND CENTRAL STATION DINING CONCOURSE**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **7:00 PM**

* * *

Apparently, Alex Cabot was a foodie.

Upon invitation from Olivia to come along to dinner when they realized they both had important things to tell Sophia, she picked out a restaurant on the dining concourse at Grand Central Station. It was called The Nightingale, and served slightly upscale, but still very delicious food. Alex had even put her foot down about being the one to pay for their food and drink.

However, she was feeling a little nervous about what she had to tell Sophia, so she wasn't there when Sophia arrived to the table.

"Is that Alex's jacket?" Sophia pointed to a jacket draped over the back of a third chair.

Olivia nodded. "I hope you don't mind—I have some things to tell you about, but so does she. She just has the jitters right now."

"I've handled everything else life has thrown at me; anything that comes from Alex, I can take. I love her as much as I love you."

"You're a really good daughter, Sophia." Olivia patted her offspring's hand, and then looked around. "Look. Here she comes."

True enough, Alex was returning from a corridor at the back of the dining room that Sophia presumed led to the restrooms. She was dressed nicely, and all traces of nervousness were gone.

When she sat in her seat, she smiled at Sophia. "Hey, you. Do you mind me coming to dinner, too?"

Sophia shook her head and returned the smile. "Not at all. Are you okay, mom?"

"Yep!"

Alex was met with two identical 'as-if' expressions.

"Okay, okay." she sighed. "I'll share, for sure, but Olivia should still go first."

This time, the lieutenant tripped over air because she'd been pondering a sore subject—Simon, her brother. Ever since she'd mentioned to Sophia that she wasn't an only child, she'd been wondering when the right occasion to talk to her daughter about her uncle, and the train wreck that he was. Tonight was the night, but she only just came to that conclusion as Alex deiced that she was going to be the first one to talk.

Finally, she said, "Sophia, how much do you know about Alex's original run with SVU?"

"Everything," Sophia replied. "Including why she was forced out."

"The adventure I'm about to fill you in on happened while she was gone—maybe a year or so after Casey showed up."

Sophia put her drink down. "What happened?"

"It involves us meeting Dana Lewis on a case, and then finding out along the way that she was undercover FBI the whole time."

"What the hell. How does it _end?"_

"With Dana asking me to go undercover in Oregon to fight against hippie ecoterrorists. I had successfully infiltrated them undercover here, without really trying too hard."

"You did _what,_ with _whom_ because _why?"_

"Buckle in, kid. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Apprehension turned into incredulity as Olivia regaled Sophia in the squad's adventures—and misadventures—with Former Special FBI Agent Dana Lewis. However, she also told Sophia about Dana's downfall. By the end, Sophia felt sorrow for Dana Lewis.

"It's a shame about her downfall and being put away, but it sounds like she was good before that… her track record for injuring Elliot notwithstanding." Sophia sighed heavily. "I believe the squad _will_ find her and Bella, and I believe that she _will_ hold Serena again, but now I really have to know—is the baby going to be a Benson or a Cabot?"

At this, Alex answered first. "About that… Sophia, your mom and I are more than ready to be her mothers, but only so long as _you're_ prepared to be Serena's big sister."

Sophia's heart skipped a beat, and she turned to Olivia. "I'll admit that I felt a little jealous when I saw you holding Serena earlier."

"Because she looks like you?"

"And because you probably got to hold her longer than you held me when I was born." Sophia let out a shaky breath and offered Olivia a smile. "But now I understand why you felt a pull to Serena—her mother is very special to you."

"She is…" Olivia said softly as she did her best from being swept away in the emotion.

"But it's because of that, and because I know you have more than enough love to go around for any kid that takes your heart, I got over the jealousy."

Olivia let out a breath. "Oh, thank you, Sophia Rose."

Olivia's offspring winked at her. "You're very welcome."

"And sibling rivalry and jealousy is _quite_ normal."

"That's what Amanda told me when I talked to her about my feelings. I realized that she's right."

Sophia turned back to Alex.

"I'm _so_ ready to be Serena's big sister, but is Noah aware of her yet?"

"No." Alex confessed. "I think your mom has another thing she wants to talk you about."

Over the main course of dinner, Olivia told Sophia all about Simon, and how she'd met him. She even told Sophia who they had in common and why. Sophia also learned about Simon's kids, Ty and Little Olivia, and because Olivia was in such a sharing mood, she told Sophia of baby Grace, the premature daughter of Gladys Dalton. Olivia still visited the little one's grave, and even had her blanket in a memory box, despite having been her mother for only a day. Last but not least, Sophia learned about Calvin Arliss, although Olivia hurried over him because she didn't want to have a breakdown in public over another lost child.

While it was true that Sophia adored her mother, and was extremely proud of her for being an upstanding member of the NYPD, her admiration and respect grew for her even more that night.

The family chose to skip dessert so they could get to Noah and Serena in due fashion, so after their table had been cleared, and the server had taken the attorney's charge card to pay with, Alex handed Sophia a present.

It was a sonogram.

"Oh, is this the baby?" Sophia asked, turning to mush as she took it and looked it over.

"Yes." Alex chirped. "We were keeping the gender and the name secret, but now that Serena is here, our priorities have changed."

Sophia realized that this was what Alex had come to dinner to tell her, so she sat up straighter. "So do Noah, Serena, and I have a new brother, or a new sister?"

"A new sister. She even has a name."

Sophia could hardly stand waiting. "What is it, please?"

"Diana Pearl."

Of the three women at the table, Sophia was the first one to break from the emotion.

But only because she was filled with nothing but joy.

* * *

 **MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **PEDIATRICS INTENSIVE CARE UNIT**

 **365 WEST 32nd STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Of course, Noah had been very surprised when his mothers returned home with Sophia in tow, but he was even more surprised when Olivia told him they were going to meet his and Sophia's new baby sister.

In a private room at the hospital, Olivia sat in a rocking chair, and Noah was on his tiptoes beside her, to get a look at Serena. She was tiny, and asleep, but he didn't mind her.

"What do you think, buddy?" Olivia asked him. "This is your sister—Serena!"

He regarded her and then very delicately, placed a kiss on the baby's forehead before looking back up at Olivia. "I love her."

Olivia's heart soared. "Oh, I'm so glad, Noah!"

The little boy just made a trilling noise of approval and then crossed the room, over to where Sophia was. He leaned against her and held up his arms, letting out a tired whine.

It was past his bedtime, and he'd reached his limit of being awake.

"I know that sound." Sophia scooped her brother up and set him on her hip. "Rest your eyes now, Noah James. I've got you."

Sophia began rubbing his back, and this put him on the express train to Snoozeville. He was out like a light, his head on her shoulder.

Sophia sat on the window seat behind her, and adjusted Noah so that he was comfortable. She also felt Agnes and Esme moving around inside her, curious about who was invading their personal space. Thankfully, they weren't kicking her or each other. Again.

Sophia couldn't wait to hold her daughters, but she could make up for it with Noah.

And maybe Serena.

"Mom," Sophia called softly to Olivia. "Is it okay if I hold Serena, too?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Here you go."

Olivia deposited Serena into Sophia's arms. The baby didn't stir, and just like she had with Noah, Sophia lulled her sister to sleep with ease, too. She was a pro at this.

"You okay?" Olivia asked.

Sophia smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm okay, mom. I'm just really happy, and I fell in love with being a big sister all over again."

"That makes me so happy. Do you need anything?"

"I have an idea for something neat; a picture to send to Casey. And Amanda."

"Oh?"

"There are two sonograms in my purse—the one of Diana, and a new one that I just got in the mail today from Beth Anne, of the triplets."

Olivia smiled. "Would you like me to get the pictures, so we can take a picture of you with all of your little siblings?"

Sophia blushed. "Yes, please."

Olivia did just that, and then occupied her with sending it to the people she knew would appreciate it the most. Alex put the sonograms back, and then thoughtfully spread a blanket from the closet over her children. They all became extremely content.

Sophia even became lost in her own world, caught up in listening to the sound of her siblings breathing.

And that was alright with her.


	54. Good News

When Sophia returned home, she had just enough self-control to put her things away without making a lot of noise. Once her bedroom door was shut behind her, however, and she saw Casey on their bed, all of her composure jumped out of the window.

Before she'd left, Casey had been wearing regular clothes, but now, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing only a bra and underpants. Her beautiful baby bump was on display, and Sophia could see, from where she stood, baby Henry moving was moving restlessly around; he didn't like being contained by Casey's shirts and dresses.

Speaking of Casey, she'd been reading a law book, but when she saw Sophia come in, she put it on the bedside table and smiled at her.

"Hi, beautiful. Have fun while you were out?"

"Oh, yes. I have a new sister now, and I even found out what Alex is having."

Sophia stepped out of her shoes, tights, and skirt. When she got on the bed, she straddled Casey.

"I'm just so in love with my family." she said.

Casey kissed her. "That makes me so happy. Olivia sent me the picture of you holding Noah, Serena, and the sonograms. Were those of the little babies?"

"Yes. I got the idea to hold all of my little siblings, although I can't wait for the day when that will _really_ happen."

"The picture was cute." Casey rubbed Sophia's back. "So your parents are keeping Serena?"

Sophia nodded. "They are. Alex told me that they were more than ready to be Serena's mothers, but only as long as I was ready to be her big sister."

"I imagine that you liked Serena when you found her with Aria because you love babies, but what did you say?"

"I had a chat with Amanda earlier about things like sibling rivalry and jealousy, for which I'm glad, because that helped me work through my more ill feelings. I was able to say yes."

"Fantastic. Did you know that Olivia's mother was also named Serena?"

Sophia bobbed her head. "Yes, and by the way, baby Serena already knows my voice."

"Awww." Casey grinned. "What's the news on your other sibling?"

"I have a baby sister on the way by the name of Diana Pearl."

"That's a gorgeous name. So for your New York siblings, you now have Noah James, and Serena Diamond, and Diana Pearl?"

"Uh-huh. And then Beth Anne says that she and Benoît will be working on the triplets' names in the next month or two."

Sophia kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I'm just so happy, Casey. I never thought I'd get my happy ending."

"I never thought I'd get mine, either."

Casey undid the rest of Sophia's clothes and tossed them to the floor. Then she began pressing light kisses to Sophia's neck, cleavage, and breasts. It was clear that she was wanting to move on to something else.

"Okay," Sophia said after a few moments. "Where is the scar that you were talking about earlier?"

Casey removed her underwear, and ran a finger along her left thigh. A long-since healed, but long, jagged scar could be seen.

"Is this from what happened in the courtroom?"

Casey nodded. "Yes. I got eight stitches, and four of them were inside."

"Wow."

"Look at this." Casey pointed to another scar, closer to her inner thigh. "This is from when I was attacked in my office. A flower vase shattered, and I got a very bad cut."

It was faded like the other scar, but going horizontal, away from Casey's thigh.

"How many stitches for this one?" Sophia asked softly.

"Eleven." sighed Casey. "My legs and face were also beaten, and I had a bout of amnesia for a spell."

Sophia began rubbing Casey between her thighs. It was a spot that she knew Casey liked.

"Red, you're a survivor, and I'll always be proud of you for that." she slipped a finger inside Casey and began pumping gently. "You're so strong, and so beautiful. I love you."

Even as her body began to automatically move to the rhythm that was being created, and even when her speech became punctuated by sighs, mewls, and gasps, Casey still managed to stay in the conversation.

"I love you, too. I never thought I'd find my great and true love after everything I've been through, but now you're here, and I've never been more at peace in my life."

Feeling awash with emotion, Sophia kissed Casey and continued to work on pumping her finger in and out of her. Casey just allowed Sophia to take her.

After a minute or two, Sophia spoke again. "You also have that third scar? From where you got hit with a glass bottle?"

"Mhm." Casey surprised herself again by staying in the conversation . "Eighteen stitches, and a blood transfusion. Hey!"

Sophia had withdrawn, and immediately, Casey was mourning the contact.

"Don't worry." Sophia cooed. "I won't leave you hanging."

Indeed, Sophia was kissing Casey all over, but then kissing her scars lightly and delicately.

"I love you, Cassandra, and you are the absolute love of my life." She moved her trail of kisses down Casey's body, to her belly, to her core, and back again. Her words came out between every other kiss. "Even with all of your scars, and the stories they have attached to them, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You take my breath away every time you walk into a room."

Often, Casey and Sophia stayed up, talking about things like their pasts and how they felt about their bodies. That last part had really been a matter of much discussion ever since they'd found out that Sophia had two babies on the inside. Sophia had her demons about her past and her body image, good and well, but Casey had her own, and by now, Sophia knew them all. She also knew that the last man Casey had pursued a relationship with had rejected her when he'd seen her scars, calling her disfigured and ugly.

Casey began to cry. "Why are you so good to me?"

Sophia pulled Casey close, as close as their big middles would allow. She kissed her tears and wiped them away.

"I'm so good to you because I see you, and I want you as you are. I see you as my best friend, my companion, my soulmate, a mother to our children, and as my future wife. I look at you, and I see a treasure. I look at you, and I'm home."

With that, Casey made a decision to say something that she'd been sitting on for awhile.

Taking Sophia's hands in hers, she kissed them and said, "Marry me, Sophia."

The answer came without hesitation, a lot of confidence, and a kiss on the cheek. "Okay."

Casey felt her heart jump. While she'd been very serious, and they'd talked often about marriage, it still surprised her that the answer came so quickly.

"Wait, really?"

"Truly, future Missus Benson." Sophia hugged her new fiancée. "Do you have a ring for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Casey got up and retrieved the ring her mother had given her. She'd hidden it in her sock drawer.

Sitting back with Sophia, she showed her a beautiful diamond ring, set on a gold bad. On either side of the diamond were purple jade stones. The piece of jewelry had been recently polished and was sparkling brightly, but Sophia could see very easily that the ring had been around the block a few times over the decades.

"This was my Nana Laurel's ring." Casey slipped the finger on to Sophia's ring finger. "She was my mother's mother, back in Ireland. She passed this ring on to Violet, who then passed it on to me."

"It's beautiful." Sophia examined it in the lamp light. "I love it."

She leaned forward and kissed Casey for the umpteenth time.

"We're getting married!"

Casey returned the affection. "Yes, we are!"

"When—oof!"

For total reasons of their own, Agnes and Esme had chosen that reason to wake up and start kicking Sophia. Any more possibilities of transitioning to foreplay that would lead to Casey orgasming at Sophia's touch were gone.

"Agnes and Esme are hungry." Sophia sighed and got up, looking for pajama-like clothing to wear. "How is Henry?"

Casey moved her hand across the middle of her protruding midsection. Almost immediately, she felt a pair tiny feet press up near her ribcage. Also sighing, Casey followed suit and began putting clothes on, too.

"He's also hungry. Come on—I'll show you how to make corned beef hash baked eggs."

"Come again? Another Irish dish?"

Casey laughed. "Yes, and I didn't learn how to make it properly until law school. Tiffany showed me."

Both dressed properly, they were at the bedroom door now, and Sophia held it open for Casey. They didn't speak until they were past Melissa's room because they didn't want to wake her up.

"Do we still have any of that cheddar bread left?" Sophia asked.

The bread in question was one of Sophia's most common pregnancy cravings. It was perfect when topped with Casey's homemade lemon and herb flavored butter.

"Yes, but since the current loaf is down to the heel, I made three more loaves while you were out because I know how much you love it."

"Hey, thanks. That's really thoughtful."

They were at the bottom of the stairs now, and Casey smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome. Before we get to cooking and eating, though, we have to do one thing."

Sophia almost tripped over air. "What? Call our parents?"

"Yes." Casey nodded. "That."

When they made the calls a few minutes later, it was well-received, all around.


	55. Turning On A Dime

The next morning, Melissa was overjoyed to find out that her mothers were engaged. In her mind, this meant that they should all stay home, so they could build a living room fort in look at books together. It was much to her dismay that this couldn't happen, so she raised holy hell until Sophia saw off with the nanny. Trollish was the word about Melissa's behavior.

Sophia's mood went in a better direction after she arrived at The Watering Can. After putting her things away and putting on her apron from where she'd left it after her last shift, she headed out into the front area of the store where she was immediately greeted by the florist Novaks. They were always happy to see her, but the enthusiasm was more pronounced than usual, because they all knew about the engagement.

It was a whirlwind of red hair, hugs, and pats on the shoulder, but when the dust had cleared and they'd left, Sophia reached into her apron pockets and noticed something unusual.

"What in the world…?"

From one pocket, she pulled out fistfuls of banknotes, all ranging between five dollars and one hundred dollars. In the other pocket, she found a lot of assorted candy or small trinkets. There was even a small stuffed elephant. Sophia had no idea where any of it had come from.

"You dropped one."

Savannah sidled up to Sophia and tucked a loose ten dollar bill back into her pocket, from where it had fallen to the floor.

"All I did was leave my apron here overnight, by mistake…"

Savannah laughed. "Becoming engaged to my sister might also have something to do with it. You're wondering why your pockets are lined with new things?"

"Yes."

"Usually, it's a man that joins the family, and my parents take him out for drinks. With you being female _and_ pregnant, Senior and Violet changed lanes. They went with what we do at birthday parties." explained Savannah. "It's an old country tradition from Ireland, but in addition to presents at birthday parties, during dinner, the birthday person always receives money from those in attendance that are thirteen and up. The younger kids pitch in by adding candy, and the like, so they aren't left out."

"That's really neat." Sophia remarked.

"We think so, too. My parents just decided to be funny and stuff your apron."

"How did they get everything together so fast, though?"

Savannah became sheepish. "After you and Casey called, my parents and I called Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany, and we told them. Everyone was excited, and a boatload of mass texting later, we deiced to do the 'stuff your pockets' thing; according to mom, it's good luck for the newcomer."

"Wow. Did everyone participate?"

"Oh, yes." the other woman winked. "Even your future nieces and nephews."

The weight of that last part hit Sophia like a freight train. "Amanda's kids make me an auntie already, but my number of nieces and nephews just increased, tenfold."

Savannah patted her cheek. "Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be okay, sestra."

Sophia looked at her, recognizing a word in Slovak.

"Doesn't that mean sister?" she asked.

"Very good." Savannah praised. "We've already considered you a sister, but now, we can _really_ say it."

Savannah hugged Sophia, and gave her a friendly back rub.

"We love you, Sophia, and we're _so_ glad that you're part of the family." she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her own apron pocket. "There's a stuffed elephant in there from Scrappy that she just got at a classroom 'yard sale,' or whatever, and she wanted you to have it because she figured out that you love elephants. She also made this for you."

She handed Sophia the paper, and Sophia took it.

"Thank you, Savvy." she said. "I'm going to go put all this away."

Savannah bobbed her head. "Come find me when you're done, and we can make flower garlands."

Agreeing, Sophia took her new gifts to the back room, in the area where everyone kept their personal items. After she put the money, chocolate, and trinkets away, she unfolded the paper.

It turned out to be a very lovely and nicely-drawn picture of herself and the youngest Novak, having a picnic. Touched, Sophia put the picture away, too, and made a mental note to take her pint-sized future sister-in-law out for a fun day, soon.

Sophia was barely in the front room of the shop again when she heard Virginia call for her from the front counter. So she headed her.

"Yes?"

Virginia indicated a man standing at the counter. He was dressed in a bike messenger uniform, and he even had a bike helmet tucked under one arm.

"This is Kyle." Virginia said. "He's a messenger, and apparently, he's looking for you because he's got something for you."

Sophia turned to him. "Hello!"

He bobbed his head and extracted a small square-shaped ring box from the saddle bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I have a delivery here from an Olivia Benson."

"That's my mom." Sophia said in surprise, taking the delivery. "Where do I sign?"

Kyle produced also from his bag, a pen and a clipboard with a delivery confirmation list. After Sophia signed where indicated, Kyle thanked her and gathered up his things. Virginia tipped him as he left.

There was a note attached to the box, and in Olivia's untidy scrawl, Sophia read, _'This was delivered last night, after we came back from the hospital. I sent it awhile ago, for cleaning and sizing, but now it's ready. This ring belonged to my mother, and she gave it to me a few months before she died. Before it was my mother's, it belonged to_ _her_ _mother, Juliana. Now it's yours to give to Casey for an engagement ring, and for her to pass on, one day. It'll fit her when she put it on._

 _It's time I give you a family heirloom._

 _Take care._

 _—_ _Mom'_

Sophia set the note down and opened the box.

This ring was made of silver, and set in the middle of the band was a circularly-cut diamond that was bordered by smaller stones. It was incredible, not too over-the-top, and very beautiful at the same time.

"Casey's going to love it." Virginia said when Sophia showed her.

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent. My sister loves diamonds."

"Fantastic." Sophia put away the delivery items in her apron pockets. "According to the note my mom put in, the ring was hers, but before that, it was her mother Serena's. Before Nana Serena, it belonged to my great-grandmother, Juliana."

Virginia let out a single-noted high-pitched whistle. "That's amazing. What year did it come to your family?"

Sophia shrugged. "I'll call mom later and ask."

"Alright." Virginia gave Sophia a gentle push to the side of the room, where Savannah was deep in the middle of setting up her garland project. "Please run along, and work with Savvy now. You and I are going to be out on deliveries after lunch."

Sophia nodded in acknowledgement and left to do as she was told.

Hopefully, Olivia's morning was going well, too.

* * *

 _ **16th PRECINT**  
_

 ** _966 WEST 88th STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

Unfortunately, Olivia's morning was tanking out from beneath her.

Bella Carisi was still totally in the wind, and just before nine o'clock, Olivia and the squad were beset upon by most of the other missing victims' friends or family. Absent only were Carisi Senior and Solomia. They were at the hospital, watching over Aria. She was due to be discharged soon, and she was going to be released to her grandparents until she could be reunited with her mother.

It took Olivia and the others awhile to interview everybody, but once they had and sent everyone home, the squad compared notes.

This was how they came to realize that most of the victims had a Brighton Beach connection. What stumped them was that they had no specific way to connect Bella or Dana to the area. But at least it was a start.

While Olivia and the team gathered at the media center and tried to come up with a plan of action, she received a call.

"Benson." she said in greeting when she picked up.

"It's Jane." came the voice of Doctor Larom.

Olivia put a hand over her heart. Another cog in her bad morning was finding out that baby Serena had had a seizure already, and nobody but Doctor Larom was available to got visit her. The only silver lining was that after a call to Trevor, Olivia had been given emergency custody of Serena. This meant that nobody could take her, and she could rest comfortably while she recovered from being sick. She would also be at the hospital later on.

"She hasn't gotten any worse, and the fever is coming down. I just came from checking on her." Larom promised. "Actually, we just had a new patient come in. You and your partner are going to want this one; I have an odd feeling that this is connected to whatever the SVU is investigating at the moment."

Olivia wrinkled the bridge of her nose. "Anything that Detective Rollins and I should be prepared for?"

"We have a teenage girl named Harper Bailey, and she's in her second trimester of pregnancy, pushing the third, but that's about all we've been able to get. She also looks like she's gotten the tar beaten out of her."

"Oh, my God. Any news about the baby?"

"No. Harper won't let us touch her, and she started freaking out at the idea of a rape kit. I'm not even sure how old Harper is; late teens to early twenties would be my guess." the doctor sighed. "She actually started asking for you, but won't say why."

Well, that's a twist, Olivia thought. "I understand. How bad is it?"

"She's a street kid, but let's just say that I'm surprised she didn't go into premature labor."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Detective Rollins and I will be on the road shortly."

Larom expressed her thanks and hung up.

When Olivia hung her phone up and pocketed it, she saw Fin returning from taking a call of his own.

"What was your call about?" Olivia asked him.

"A dead prostitute by Wall Street; she's been seen around Brighton Beach. Before that, my old turf in Brooklyn."

As the man's old stomping grounds had been mentioned, Olivia made a sweeping motion with her arms.

"Go, but take Elliot and Carisi. Report back, ASAP."

With reassurances that they would, the men hurried off.

Amanda looked to her mentor. They were the last ones left.

"I guess we're going to Mercy?" she asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yep. I'll explain on the way."


	56. This Island Is Full Of Noises

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **INTENSIVE CARE UNIT**

 **365 WEST 32nd STREET**

* * *

Normally, Doctor Jane Larom was very forthcoming with Olivia and the squad because she'd been associated with them, testifying in court for them, or else helping them through various quandaries for the last nineteen years. There was also the part where she was the first doctor to treat Sophia, on the day she'd shown up in Olivia's life again.

The good doctor also knew more about the lives of the members of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit than she cared to admit, but she didn't mind because they made her own life quite interesting.

Today was no exception.

Today, she'd encountered Harper Bailey outside of the emergency room, and had then taken her straight to a private area the intensive care unit. The girl was in really bad shape.

There was a reason she described having 'gut feeling' about the SVU needing to come see Harper—other than the young woman's adamance—but she didn't disclose it over the phone. This wasn't the kind of thing you were told that way.

Just short of Harper's room, Larom stopped and turned to Olivia and Amanda.

"Look," she said. "I'm not going to begin to overlook how interwoven the lives of your squad members are. You two alone are linked for life because of Sophia."

Amanda nodded. "She's even an aunt to my children."

Olivia arched an eyebrow at the doctor. "Cough it up."

Larom stuck her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. "Do you have any other adult children, in addition to Sophia?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"Just a younger half-brother, but I haven't seen him in a few years because he's in jail." Olivia made a horizontal slashing motion with her hands. "Quit beating around the bush, Jane."

She went at it like a freight train. "I found Harper Bailey today when she walked into the emergency room, off the street, but there's a specific reason I used the phrase 'gut feeling' when I called you."

"And this 'gut feeling' is what, exactly?"

"Olivia, Harper looks like you. I wouldn't say 'dead ringer' because I don't have any wood to knock on, but spooky is the word."

"Oh, my God."

Olivia immediately began flashing back to when and how she'd first learned about Simon, and then, years later, to when she thought Calvin's mother could have been her sister.

Now, this.

"I-is there any way to prove it?" she said after a moment. "That Harper and I could be related, I mean?"

Larom nodded. "Yes, but you need to see her first, and talk to her about what's happened. She's behaving like she was abducted."

Olivia sighed. "She was."

Amanda chimed in. "Harper, and a handful of other pregnant women were all taken from the area in the past two-and-a-half weeks. It's believed that for reasons that are currently unknown, that Bella Carisi—baby Aria's mother—is amongst those that Harper has left behind."

"Wow." the physician remarked. "As always, I'll help however you need, but why don't we start with just going in to see her first, alright?"

"Okay."

Harper Bailey was hurt, and in all kinds of pain.

Back at the warehouse, she'd overheard the kidnappers planning to hurt Bella and Dana. When she'd spoken in defense of Bella and Dana, the main guard, Bishop, decided to use her for practice.

After, she was to have been taken and killed by Bishop's main girl, Nikita Rogov, but apparently, Nikita still had a soul. While she didn't bring Harper straight to the hospital, she dropped her off close enough so that she would be able to walk to the emergency room. Nikita drove off somewhere else, but Harper didn't know or care.

She had herself, and her baby to worry about.

Harper was feeling miserable, and had almost collapsed when Doctor Larom spotted her. She believed that the doctor had good intentions, but still, Harper panicked at the thought of being touched by strangers. At least she'd remembered a certain set of initials that Dana had impressed upon her that morning.

Remembering this, and shouting, "SVU!" had led to her being left alone by the doctors, but now, she was becoming weepy. The baby was awake and kicking her, but she didn't have any food to pacify them with. It made her feel bad.

Harper couldn't even get cleaned yet because that fell under the column of the whole rape kit thing.

This day was going to suck.

"Harper?"

Doctor Larom had knocked on her door and opened it, but was now standing in the doorway.

Harper fell back on the bed. "Are the detectives here, doc? From SVU?"

Larom bobbed her head. "Yes. Are you up for visitors?"

"Yeah, but I'm _so_ hungry."

"Remember what I said, though?"

Harper sighed like a drama queen. "We can check on the baby after the examination, and all that, but I can't eat or shower before then because my body is evidence."

"Correct, and if you let them, the detectives will help you through that; it's their job, and they do it every day."

"Really?"

"Really. Think you can be reasonable now?"

Harper sat up straighter and nodded. "Yes. Let them in, please."

Harper noticed Amanda first because of her crutches, but when she saw Olivia, the instruments that were monitoring her heart beeped dangerously. Shock had ripped through Harper's body and mind, and she didn't know how to handle it.

The other three didn't, either, and none of them dared make a move.

Zeroing in Olivia, she cried, "You! You look the mother who _dumped me_ in _foster care,_ and then _left_ me!"

"Harper—"

"Then when I was _NINE_ , she said she was ready to bring me home because she was better and she wanted me to meet my sister, but guess what? _The next day,_ I find out that she _died_ by falling down the _subway stairs_ because she'd had a drink!"

Now Olivia wanted to vomit. Very few people had known how Serena Benson died, and a perfect stranger—old enough to be her daughter—had given the details, cause, and circumstance.

How could she have known?

"Who the hell _are_ you?"

Seized by panic and confusion, Harper grabbed her water cup and threw it. Doctor Larom and Amanda both managed to duck or move out of the way in time, but it clipped Olivia on the side of the forehead. She'd been too distracted to notice Harper arming herself. But because she'd taken much worse—especially since Noah had come into her life—this didn't hurt too much.

All the same, she excused herself out into the hallway.

Larom followed her.

"What can I do?" she asked her. "She didn't bean you too hard, did she?"

Olivia rubbed the spot, but shook her head. "I have a toddler son, and a toddler-aged granddaughter, who can be rambunctious when riled up. That cup was nothing."

"Your family and your squad never do anything small…"

"That's us in a nutshell." Olivia shrugged. "For the sake of Harper's rationality and my own, I'll stay out of the way while the rape kit happens, but is there any way that we can do a DNA test? Because of… You know…?"

Olivia couldn't bring herself to say the word 'sister,' even though the resemblance was very clear. The last time she'd thought she'd had a sister, her heart and her hopes had been dashed. She didn't want to jinx this.

"Yes," the doctor told her. "And I can even expedite it, but it won't happen unless Harper wants to play ball, too."

"I understand."

Larom beckoned for Olivia to follow her. "This way, please, lieutenant."

* * *

Olivia was left to her own devices after doing a DNA swab, and she was glad, because she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, so she dialed a familiar number.

"Olivia, you've got me and Casey on speaker!" the ADA chirped when she answered.

Relief coursed through Olivia immediately: besides being her best friends, one of these women was going to her wife, and the other was going to be her daughter-in-law. They were truly her family, and they could more than handle her at a time like this.

"Oh, thank God."

Hearing that Olivia sounded like she was going to cry, Casey spoke up.

"What's on your mind. Olivia? We're all ears."

"Is the door shut?"

"Yes."

"Are you two sitting down?"

"Yes." the attorneys both answered in unison.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I think I have a sister."

Casey and Alex listened in rapt silence as Olivia told them everything that had transpired.

"I mean, she even talked about how, where, and why my mother died!" Olivia said when she was finished. "What do I about that?"

"Via," Alex's voice was very calm. "How about we do a little math? Your mother died in 2000, right?"

"Right."

"And you say that Harper looks like you?"

Olivia coughed. "Almost more than Sophia does."

"Let's just say, for good measure, that Harper was born before 1998, okay? How old would you clock Harper at?"

"Late teens, to mid twenties, but she also looks like she hasn't eaten well in awhile."

Casey chimed in. "On account of being a street kid?"

"Yes." Olivia confirmed. "She's also been through the wringer, and on top of that, she's _pregnant,_ so that _has_ to be doing a number on her, too. Her physical appearance must be drastically different from what it regularly is…"

"That sounds about right." Alex agreed. "How old was your mother when she died?"

"Sixty-one." Olivia blanched, trying not to feel her own age. "We didn't speak for awhile in the early nineties, because she wasn't pleased about me being pregnant with Sophia, or being so involved with law enforcement."

"Then it stands to reason that Serena could have had a baby, and covered it up. At least from you."

"But why? And who was the father? What if my father found my mother again? If Harper _is_ who we think she is, then she was a late-in-life baby!"

Still, Alex remained calm and soothing. "I'm sure we can figure it out later. Who's with Harper at the moment?"

"Amanda is."

A scraping sound could be heard on the other line, and then Casey's voice.

"Olivia," she said. "I'm coming down there to see you, and to see Harper for myself. Can you kept together, and wait for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. See you soon."

Casey could be heard leaving Alex's office, and when she was gone, Olivia heard her fiancée's voice. It was now softer, and filled with more concern.

"Seriously, Via, _are_ you okay?"

That was all it took for Olivia's heart to fill with emotion again. "I don't know, baby. For everything my mother put me through, I _do_ have certain fond memories of her, but we didn't really become friends until I joined the SVU in about 1998. I just don't get why she wouldn't tell me about having a little sibling."

"Serena had the secrets she felt she was entitled to, I guess."

"Yeah." Olivia found a bench in the hospital hallway and sat on it. "She wouldn't have known about Simon, but we were still close enough that she would have told me at some point about having another kid, especially because Harper and Sophia are probably about the same age. The doctor guessed that Harper is a teenager, but now that I've been able to process it, I'd say she's in her twenties."

"Then things will sort themselves out because they always do. We might even get to put out an extra table setting on Christmas." Alex told her. "Are you going to have Casey wait out the results of the DNA test?"

"Alexandra, that hasn't even happened yet!"

"But we both know it will."

"You're not wrong." admitted Olivia. "There's also the part where we made a connection to Brighton Beach… and a dead prostitute who's been seen around there before, but just bought in Brooklyn…"

Alex rubbed her temples. "What the hell? The Russian mob _and_ Brooklyn?"

"Yes, and Harper Bailey is the key. We just have to take care of her first."

"Which you and the squad will, because you're so good at it."

Things grew quiet, and then Alex gave a soft groan of discomfort.

"And that's my cue to leave." Alex laughed as she stood. "Your kid is parked on my bladder, and pressing down."

This drew a laugh out of Olivia. Alex tended to refer specifically to baby Diana as Olivia's when the little one was being extra obnoxious.

"Go on and go." she laughed. "Casey or I will call you later."

"Sounds like a good plan. I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex replied.

When Olivia hung up and put her phone away, she leaned against the wall behind her.

The day had started with her feeling miserable about most of the things that were happening, Sophia's and Casey's engagement being her only respite.

Now here was Harper.

She was mysterious, but also looked just like her. There was no way in hell that Harper wasn't her sister. She was a mystery, waiting to be untangled… and she was also another touch of relief in the midst the madness.

But all Olivia _really_ wanted to know was who Harper's father was (or if he was even in the picture), and also why her mother had never said a word.

It wasn't even midday yet, but it suddenly felt like her day had gotten longer.


	57. Scorched Earth

By the time Harper was done with her rape kit, she was extremely tired, but still had one more thing to do before she could bathe and eat—getting an ultrasound.

"Lieutenant?"

Olivia looked up to see Amanda standing in front of her. She stood, too.

"Is everything finished?" she asked.

Amanda nodded. "Yes, and everything is being prepared to be brought down to processing. What would you like for me to do?"

"Go back to the station and hold the fort down, please. I would also like for you to dig into Harper's background, especially if there's anything on her father. Look into my life, if you have to."

"Would you like for me to figure out how old she is?"

"Harper doesn't know her own age?" Olivia asked.

"Uh-uh. She says she lost track a long time ago."

"Alright. Then add that to your agenda, too, please."

"Will do."

Amanda bowed herself out of the conversation and left. Olivia turned to Casey.

"You still want to see Harper?"

"Oh, yes." Casey remarked. "I'm just thinking about how strong the genes in the Benson family are. Melissa, for instance, is all of that, plus the Enos genes wrapped up in one person."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Just what are you saying?"

"When the Georgia Rollinses were here, Sophia went to dinner at The Plaza with them, the night before they left. At one point, Sophia and Beth Anne had a heart-to-heart chat, and two very important things were learned."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, thanks to the Enos genes, Sophia could very well live to see a hundred years. The other thing? Also thanks to the Enos grandparents, she carries the trait for red hair."

"Let me guess—Melissa's hair is turning red?"

Casey nodded. "Yep. It's also thick, like her mother's."

"Wow." Sophia's own hair was long, and very thick.

"Now, clearly, Sophia is a copy of you, and Melissa is a copy of Sophia. Imagine being in Harper's shoes and finding all that out."

"Go easy on Harper? Is that the underlying message?"

"Or at least ease her into it."

Olivia sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Lieutenant Benson?"

Hearing her professional name, Olivia looked around once more, this time to see Doctor Larom passing them, her arms full of everything of Harper's that had to be processed. Behind her, one of the nurses was in the doorway.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"Harper would like to talk to you."

Olivia turned to Casey. "You good to stay here?"

She nodded. "Yes. Take your time."

Olivia moved across the hall, into Harper's room. She had been patched up, and had bandages over her cuts. When she saw Olivia this time, she didn't see red.

"Look, I'm sorry about…"

Harper mimicked throwing her cup.

"Don't worry about it, Harper." Olivia said lightly. "I've been hit by worse. How are you?"

"Ready to get the hell out—I hate hospitals. Doc said I can go after I get cleaned up, and that'll be after this…"

Her words ended in a sigh.

"Do you have a place to go?" Olivia asked her.

Harper bobbed her head. "I have a living space at a shelter that's like a mini apartment, but I'm just not ready to go back yet."

"Well, when you're done here, maybe you'd like to come back to my precinct."

"So you can ask me about what happened?"

"Yes."

"Will there be food?" Harper asked quickly. "I haven't had access to any since yesterday. The last place I went before I was taken was to this bodega that I like."

"Food can be arranged." Olivia looked around and noticed the nurse on standby with the ultrasound machine. "Would you like me to go out in the hallway for this next part?"

Harper shook her head. "I would love it if you stayed. I hate being alone during these these."

"I'm honored, Harper. Thank you."

Olivia watched as the nurse began the ultrasound on Harper's baby.

"When was the last time you had an ultrasound?" she asked after a few moments.

"Month before last—there's a doctor that comes around with a mobile clinic, for those like me, who can't afford some things."

"Why did you skip?"

Harper became sad, and she turned to Olivia. "Do I have to tell her?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. You don't have to share anything you don't want to."

"Okay." Harper sounded like she was about to cry, but she exhaled shakily. "Thank you."

She gave her attention back to the nurse.

"What's next?"

"Do you know the baby's gender?"

"I don't." Harper said. "It was going to be a surprise, but things have changed now…"

When she fell silent without further elaboration, Olivia spoke to her.

"You still don't have to share anything you don't want to, but would you like to learn what you're having?"

Almost instinctively, Harper held out a hand. Olivia took it without hesitation, and Harper gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting to make sure she was really there. Olivia squeezed back.

"Yes." Harper spoke to the tech again. "I want to know, please."

After a moment of examining and gentle prodding, the nurse gave Harper a warm smile. "Congratulations—you're having a boy."

Harper looked looked like she was going to break down and weep, but she somehow kept it together. Olivia noticed it was taking her a lot of self-restraint.

"Thank you." Harper said politely. "Is my boy healthy? I wouldn't be able to handle it if he was put into danger because I was attacked. I also have seizures every once in awhile, and there's a medication for that that I'm severely allergic to. I found that out the hard way."

Olivia tried not to stare—Harper had the exact same health problems that Sophia did, and they were the kind of issues that were only passed genetically.

Olivia was now dying to know if Harper would consent to a DNA test.

"Everything checks out fine for now." the nurse told her. "When is the mobile clinic due back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Don't skip it, Harper. Do you still have the prescription that the doctor gave you?"

"Yes."

"Very good." the nurse gave her a kind smile. "We're done here, so you can shower and change into the spare clothes and shoes I placed in the bathroom for you. Page for the doctor after, and she'll talk to you about your discharge papers."

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded, packed her equipment up, and left.

When Olivia helped Harper sit up, Harper used paper towels to wipe the ultrasound gel off her bump. Once that was done and she chucked the paper towels away in a nearby garbage bin, she looked up at the lieutenant.

"I hope you don't mind." she began. "When Doctor Larom told me that you'd initiated a DNA test, I gave my DNA, too."

Olivia smiled at her and then moved around the room, closing the blinds and curtains. "I don't mind at all, sweet girl. Actually, I was hoping you would do it."

"I had to—for the sake of my curiosity, and because we look so alike. The way you and the doctor look at me is another clue, but you also squeezed my hand when I mentioned the seizures."

"My apologies." Olivia said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. But what do you know?"

Olivia evaded the question. "Go get cleaned up. I'll be in the hall."

She went out into the hallway as Harper closed the door behind her, and she rejoined Casey on the bench.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked her.

"Dazed, Casey. Dazed." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "She even has the same kind of seizure problem that Sophia does, right down to a medication allergy. That kind of thing is inherited, but _I'm_ fine."

"Health-wise, you mean?"

"Yeah." Olivia confirmed. "It's almost time to really untangle her."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I told her that we can go back to the precinct to talk about things, and talk over food—she hasn't eaten since yesterday, before she was abducted. How she hasn't fainted yet, I don't know."

"Because she's a Benson."

"But her last name is—" Olivia began.

Casey brandished a folder she was holding. "The doctor was kidding when she was talking about expediting; these are the DNA results, and it's clear as day—Harper Bailey was born to Serena Benson, twenty-five years ago next month."

"Oh, my God." Olivia said softly. "I mean, from our looks, and even the way that we behave around each other already, it's clear that we're related. This drives it right home."

When Casey heard this, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach because she hadn't told Olivia everything yet. She was not going to be happy.

Adept at reading the redhead like a book, Olivia spoke to her with caution. "Cassandra, what else is in the file?"

Casey took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "The doctor also found Harper's birth records, which means she also found a copy of her birth certificate."

"My mother's name is on the certificate, right?"

"Yes, and so is Harper's father's."

"But…?"

"Olivia, Harper is your _full_ sister. DNA doesn't lie."

Olivia felt like she'd been sucker-punched. "But that means…"

Casey nodded. "You and Harper have the same father—Joseph Hollister."

For the second time since arriving at the hospital, Olivia felt like she wanted to vomit. On one hand, she was delighted to have a baby sister, but on the other, Harper's existence meant that her father had found her mother again. Olivia had actually guessed that, and just as quickly, she'd prayed it wasn't true.

But it was true. It was _very_ true.

Simon wouldn't have known about Harper, otherwise, he would have told Olivia about her a long time ago.

Unfortunately for Olivia, she was out of avenues to investigate because she sure as hell wasn't going to bother Simon's mother (if she was even still alive), and both of her own parents were dead. Sure, Olivia had her own children to mother, but she was an orphan.

"Olivia?"

Casey said her name gently, and squeezed her shoulder.

"You with me?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "I am. You're _certain_ about Harper being my full sister?"

"One hundred percent." Casey passed her friend the folder. "See for yourself."

Taking the folder, Olivia opened it and scanned the documents in front her, speed reading.

Everything was there, in black and white. Serena Benson had been Harper's mother, and Joseph Hollister had been her father.

But with Joseph's name being on Harper's birth certificate, Olivia wondered for a wild moment if Serena had been raped a second time, or if for some sick, twisted reason, things had been consensual. She didn't know which answer she would have preferred to hear.

"What do I tell Alex and Sophia?" Olivia asked.

"I have a feeling that Alex's natural curiosity will compel her to go to the precinct before long, and as for telling Sophia, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. The next step for now is telling your sister."

"So it's true?"

Harper had just opened her door. She was clean now, and wearing new clothes and shoes, as everything else she'd had on had been put into the rape kit. Now, she was watching from the doorway, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it is, Harper." Olivia got to her feet and helped Casey up. "Is it alright if we come in?"

Harper nodded and beckoned to them, pressing the 'CALL DOCTOR' button beside the door as they entered.

She spoke again when she was on her bed, and Olivia and Casey in the chairs beside it.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak." Olivia said. "She works with my squad."

Harper shook Casey's hand in greeting, and then looked from her to Olivia, studying them.

"Are you two a couple, or something?"

Casey laughed. "No. We're… as close as sisters, and I'm engaged to Olivia's daughter."

Harper turned to Olivia and gaped at her. "Where do I start?"

"I promise we'll get to everything, but I need you to keep it together, because what I'm about to ask you is very important."

"Okay." Harper assumed her game face. "Go."

"What do you know about our parents?"

"I know that I happened because she had violence committed against her… it just wasn't until I was older that I realized it was probably rape. Mom said she put me in foster care because she couldn't take care of me, but she visited as often as she could, and like I said, she died when I was nine."

"Harper, Serena died in 2000. How do you know all this?"

"The last time I saw her, she gave me a letter that said on the front to not open until 2010. I read it then, and it explained everything." Harper elaborated. "In the letter, she said that she loved me, but that things were complicated."

"She was an alcoholic for a very long time."

"That would do it, wouldn't it? One day, she visited me to say that she was better, and getting ready to bring me home." the younger woman rubbed her eyes. "But then she was _dead,_ and my life went down the drain for years after that."

This whole time, Olivia had been making notes in her notepad. She paused and asked her sister a new question.

"Do you know anything about our father?"

Harper shook her head. "No. I've never even seen my birth certificate, so I haven't even a clue about his name."

"Oh, boy…" Olivia muttered.

"Again—what do you know?"

"A _lot."_

Recognizing that Olivia was about to go down a rabbit hole, Casey stepped in. "We can talk about all of it at the precinct, but is there anything else you can tell us before the doctor comes with your discharge papers?"

Harper nodded and pulled a long thin silver chain from down the front of her shirt. On it was a very beautiful ring, and a small key.

"That's a wedding ring." Olivia remarked in surprise. "You're married? Is that why your last name is Bailey?"

"I'm a widow." Harper said softly, and then pointed to the key. "This is to a safety deposit box at the First National Bank. The letter mom gave to me said not to open box number 305 until my birthday of this year."

"When is that?"

"Christmas Day."

"Casey and I can cut through all the red tape, if you want to empty the box today."

Harper nodded, and then let out a groan as her as her stomach rumbled. Then she felt her son kick, just for sport.

"Yes, but can we _please_ get a snack, or something?"

Casey nodded, and got to her feet. "Of course we can. Please excuse me, Harper—I'm going to see what's taking so long."

When she left, Olivia sat beside Harper on the bed. Immediately, Harper leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder and blew out a breath.

"You have a daughter?" she asked.

"I have three, now, and a son."

Harper did the math. "So you're keeping Dana's baby?"

This gave Olivia a start. She'd had a feeling that Harper and Dana had been in the same place, but she hadn't expected for Harper to be so candid about it.

"Yes, we are, but you know Dana Lewis?"

"I do—she's in the place that I left behind. So is Aria's mom."

Olivia wanted to ask Harper where that place was, but she had already changed lanes back to the original inquiry.

"What are your other kids' names?"

"My eldest is named Sophia, and she isn't that much older than you. I also have a little boy named Noah, and my fiancée is pregnant with our youngest. _Her_ name is Diana. Little Serena rounds things out."

Harper smiled. "Sophia, Noah, Serena and Diana. Those are lovely names—all strong, too."

"We think so, as well."

Harper blew out a breath as she felt her son start kicking with both feet. "I already know baby Serena because I saw Dana with her before she was taken away. Could I meet the rest of your family?"

"I would love for that to happen. We just need to get you through the rest of the day, first."

"Alright. Then will you please tell me about everybody?"

Olivia did as her sister asked, and just for a few moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the universe.


	58. Olivia And Harper

After a stop at the bank, during which Harper emptied the contents of safety deposit box number 305 into a bag to take with her, she went with Olivia and Casey to the precinct. She didn't say much afterwards until there was there was food in front of her, and she was eating. Once she had finished and the table was cleared, she was reasonable again and could think straight, once more.

It was in the conference room between Olivia's office and the file room that she settled in for what was going to be a lengthly conversation.

She knew she had to talk about Brighton Beach, but there was one last thing she wanted to talk about first.

"So you two," she said, looking from Olivia to Casey. "Are engaged, but not to each other?"

"Bingo." Casey confirmed.

"And that's because you," she motioned to Casey. "Are engaged to Olivia's eldest, and that would be my niece, right? Sophia?"

"Gold star." Casey showed Harper a picture on her phone. "This is us, and our daughter."

The picture was meant to have been a selfie in the kitchen at home, but Sophia had crashed it, and not to be left out, Melissa had pushed a chair over and stood on it, so she could be level with her mothers. She loved getting her picture taken.

"Your family is beautiful." Harper told Casey.

The attorney beamed. "Thank you!"

"What yours and Sophia's little one called?"

"Melissa Joy." Casey put her phone away and then pointed to her middle. "This is Melissa's brother, Henry, and Sophia is carrying their sisters, Agnes and Esme."

"Oh, my goodness. Congratulations." Harper indicated her own swollen bulge. "This is my boy, Xander Jude Bailey the second. He's being named after his dad."

"That's really sweet."

Harper took the compliment in stride, and then turned to her sister.

"So if Casey is engaged to Sophia, where is _your_ affianced?"

As Casey had predicted, Alex had shown up at the precinct by the time she, Olivia, and Harper arrived. Harper just had yet to see her.

At the moment, she was watching the conversation from the other side of the glass. When she heard Harper ask about her, she opened the door without any preamble and let herself in.

Olivia lit up at the sight of her fiancée, something that Harper noticed immediately. In fact, the word that came to mind when she saw her sister's expression was lovestruck.

Alex walked up to Harper and extended a hand. "It's really wonderful to meet you, Harper. I'm Alex, and I'm the one engaged to Olivia. I'm also sorry that you've been hurt."

"Thanks."

They shook hands.

"It's great to meet you, too." she spotted Alex's baby bump and smiled, waving in indication. "I'm sure you'll understand if I don't get up—Xander does _not_ like it when I make sudden movements, and right now, I'm positively dead on my feet."

"I totally get it." Alex took a seat opposite her, next to Olivia. Casey was on Alex's other side. "My daughter does the same thing to me, on a regular basis, and she's really strong."

Harper studied Alex. "So you're going to be my sister-in-law when you and my sister tie the knot?"

"Yes."

"What's your role, in correlation to the squad? You must have one, if you were already on the other side of the glass."

Alex grinned, impressed. "Not bad—I'm in Bureau Chief of the Special Victims Unit."

"Making you, what? Casey's boss?"

"That's two for two."

Harper studied the trio in front of her, fascinated. "I can see that you all are a unit of some kind, even without the engagements happening. How long have you all been friends?"

"A very long time." Alex responded.

Casey sighed, nostalgic. "Eons."

"A lifetime." Olivia finished.

Their answers had been in unison, and Harper was now the one impressed.

"That answers that, I suppose." Harper eyed her bank bag. "I'll go through my stuff later, but is this the part where I start talking about what happened to me?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"I'll talk, since we're all family, but I'm not repeating myself because I'm worn out." Harper pointed at the room's main window. "Is anyone else over there at the moment?"

Olivia looked at the glass, and arched an eyebrow. Amanda was on the other side, but had only just arrived, looking for her so she could deliver her finished report on Harper. As was her way, however, Olivia had demonstrated her ability to read Amanda like a book.

Sighing, Amanda caved, and let herself into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, lieutenant." she offered. "I have that information you wanted. What did I just walk into?"

"Have a seat."

Amanda obeyed, obedient and curious. She took the last spot, on Olivia's other side.

Olivia turned to her sister. "Harper, this is my partner, Detective Amanda Rollins."

"Is she related to one of us?"

Olivia shook her head. "Technically, no."

Harper arched an eyebrow. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"It's complicated, but Amanda is one of Sophia's older half-sisters."

Harper opened her mouth and then just as quickly, shut it when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's true." Amanda confirmed. "I'm also the squad tech guru, but enough about me—were you about to tell us what happened?"

Harper nodded, and the feelings she'd been holding back started rushing to the surface.

"Where do I start?"

"From the beginning, and there's no need to rush."

Harper nodded again. "But for the record, it isn't standard procedure to have a lieutenant, her partner, and two attorneys around, right?"

"Yes, and even though we only just met you, we care about you. Also, every one of us at this table has been though some kind of traumatic physical ordeal or another over the years."

"Meaning that all of you get it?"

"More than you know, Harper." Olivia said as Amanda, Casey, and Alex nodded. "We're all on your side."

Harper proceeded to tell them about being abducted around the corner from her favorite bistro, on the previous morning, and then about being brought to the place in Brighton Beach. She even told them about who else was there, and how her attack had happened. Even harder was explaining why she and the others had been taken, and why her attack had even happened in the first place.

Understandably, she was very emotional by the end.

"Harper," Amanda said gently when she was done. "Do you remember anything about the guys who had you?"

Harper nodded. "I think most of the guys are from the neighborhood, because they only spoke Russian. The guy who took me is a guard, or something, from Rikers. His name is Bishop."

A light suddenly went off somewhere in Casey's head at the mention of Rikers Island, and the surname Bishop. She spoke directly to Harper.

"Was he a little older? Blond hair, maybe?"

"Yeah, but I never caught a first name. Just always Bishop." was the reply.

"And does he have a scar?"

"It runs down his right eye. Why are you asking me this?"

"Do tell." Olivia added.

Casey stood. "I've heard of this guy through the grapevine before, but I just can't remember why. I need to borrow Amanda."

"You got it." Olivia turned to her partner. "You're on deck now, tech guru."

Amanda stood, too. "Casey, what do you need?"

"For you to run a name or two."

"Then let's roll."

Alex also got to her feet. "Wait up."

Very soon, the room was empty, except for Olivia and Harper. The latter was leaning back in her chair, holding her hands on the other side of her big belly, and she was breathing very strategically.

"Everything alright?" Olivia asked her. "Do you need a drink?"

Harper shook her head. "No, but thank you. Xander was just acting like he was going to start hiccuping—once he starts, he goes for hours."

"I remember that. Sophia did the same thing when I carried her." Olivia laughed at the memories. "Hey, you said Xander is being named after his dad?"

"Uh-huh."

"What happened to Senior?"

"He had cancer, Olivia."

The lieutenant gasped and moved her chair around the table, positioning it so that she was facing Harper.

"I am _so_ sorry."

Harper gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We found out later than we should have that it was advanced Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. Things went unnoticed because we were moving in to the shelter after another mess, but that's another story. Twenty-four hours after the diagnosis, I became violently ill after eating dinner."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, and it was so bad, I couldn't go anywhere. It left a few months ago, though."

"How did Xander feel about the baby? Happy?"

Harper nodded. When Olivia passed her a tissue box, she plucked a few tissues out and wiped her teary eyes.

"He was over the moon, but it gets worse."

"Oh, my God, Harper. How?"

"Xander was the absolute love of my life—he was an orphan, too, and we met in our last group home. We left together, when we aged out, and we got married as soon as we could. June made seven years."

Olivia connected the dots. "You knew Xander quite awhile, though, huh?"

"A _long_ while: we were twelve when we met, and I knew him like the back of my hand, so it didn't surprise me when I found out that even though he was ill, he stepped in to be a Good Samaritan during a mugging, one day."

"Was _he_ hurt?"

Harper sighed heavily and wiped her eyes again. "Stabbed, and he had an operation to repair the damage. He did recover, but not too long after, he went back into the hospital."

Olivia was hanging on to every word. "For _what?"_

"Xander had an infection at the site of his operation."

"Did the infection irritate the cancer?"

"It did. Xander went downhill right before my eyes, and there wasn't even time to let him die in a familiar place."

"Oh, honey. When did it happen?"

Harper used new tissues to wipe her eyes yet again. "Last month."

"And that's why you skipped over your last appointment on the mobile hospital?"

Harper bobbed her head and practiced her strategic breathing again as the baby did a somersault.

"Yeah. Does it make me a bad mother?"

"Not a single bit." Olivia said seriously. "It makes you a grieving widow. Do you feel guilty?"

"I do. I've always taken good care of my body, especially since getting pregnant, but last month, I just fell apart. It was all I could do to get out of the bed to go to work."

"Where do you work?"

"I do clerical work downtown, for an accounting firm, but my boss is about to retire." Harper explained. "He did set it up for me to be transferred to a high-powered law firm. I'm presently on bereavement leave, and when it's over, I start my new job."

"Where?"

"At Henshall & Langan; I'll actually be working for Langan, himself. Do you know him?"

"Saying yes would be an understatement." Olivia rubbed Harper's back. "Listen, I completely understand the guilt—I gave Sophia up for adoption when she was born, and I had no way of knowing that she was going to grow up in some not-so-fun circumstances. I also had no way of knowing that she'd have the same seizure problem that you do."

"She probably got it from me…"

"Probably." Olivia agreed. "But she wandered back into my life recently, and she'd begun to heal. So have I."

"Wow."

"Sophia also told me that she used to be angry at me when she was younger, but let go of it when Melissa was born because the baby helped her understand what peace is."

Harper mulled over what her sister was telling her. "Did hearing this alleviate your guilt?"

"It did." Olivia patted Harper's shoulder; she noticed the younger woman seemed to appreciate physical affection, and she was happy to give it. "And I heard the doctor and the ultrasound tech both say that Xander is perfectly healthy. They would've told you right away if he wasn't."

Harper blew out a breath and nodded.

"You're right, Olivia. Thanks." she blew out another breath as she felt Xander kick her with both feet. "When I found out the baby was on the way, I knew right then and there that if there was a boy cooking in there, that I'd name him after his daddy. But now I'm _proud_ to do it because of what Xander means."

"It's another version of Alexander, and you met my fiancée—her full name is Alexandra. All the names mean defender of man."

"Right again." Harper said. "Defending a man is half of what cost my husband his life, but he was a hero for that, because the other guy lived, and the perp was caught and arrest. Baby boy is going to have a lot to live up to."

Olivia leaned back in her chair as an old memory came to mind. "Mom was a fan of Old Hollywood, you know, and a fan of Olivia de Havilland."

"The star of _Gone With The Wind."_

"That's right. Mom told me she named me for her, and also because Olivia means peace." Olivia became wistful. "She told me that the last time I saw her."

"Wow." Harper said a second time. "My middle name is Atticus. I bet you can figure out why mom named me Harper Atticus."

Olivia didn't have to search her memory too hard to for the answer. "She was an English professor at Hudson, and her favorite author was Harper Lee."

"Who wrote To Kill A Mockingbird, which was her favorite book. She told me once."

"Her favorite character from the story was Atticus Finch, defender of Tom Robinson, the falsely accused and downtrodden. She read the book so often that she wore it out, and that year, I gave her a replacement copy for her birthday." Olivia smiled at Harper. "Mom named you after one of the most important authors of all time, and after one of the most well known characters in all of modern literature, who just so happened to be a lawyer."

"Then I guess it's fitting that I'm going to be working at a law firm, huh?"

"It is. She wasn't always good to me, but she found peace before she died, so I know that she would be proud of you, Harper, for surviving everything that you have. I know _I'm_ proud." Olivia stood and stretched. "I still have some questions to ask you, but I'm going to go check on the others for a minute. Is there anywhere you need to be today?"

"No."

"Then will you wait for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Flag anyone down if you need something."

"I can do that."

"Good."

The sisters hugged.

Olivia had scarcely reemerged into the bullpen when Elliot came hurrying up to her. She was taken aback when she registered alarm on his face.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked him.

"We have a problem," he said. "And it concerns Carisi."


	59. Harper Tells All

With Elliot being the one who found Olivia, that meant that he, Fin, and Carisi were back from Brooklyn. The others, along with Alex, Casey, and Amanda, all at the media center.

Heading over, Olivia found Casey and Amanda deeply engrossed in a project that would lead to Bishop's identity. Meanwhile, Alex was talking to Carisi, who looked like he was going to have a stroke about something. Fin was just surveying the scene, unsure of whom to join.

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Who wants to start?"

Alex bit the bullet. "I brought the guys up to speed on Harper, and also that she and Bella were in the same place. However, Melinda just called with an ID on the prostitute from Brooklyn."

"But…?"

"Carisi has gone and clammed up!"

Olivia sighed and turned to Fin. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know who to root for." he said quickly.

Olivia just shook her head and looked over at Amanda and Casey. "Got a progress report, Wonder Twins?"

"No." they said together, without looking up.

"Fine."

Olivia approached Carisi.

"What did Warner tell you?"

"She told us the name of the victim found in Brooklyn—we didn't find an ID at first, but she did, after we left." he explained. "The woman's name is Nikita Rogov."

"But this revelation has rattled you… _why?"_

"Remember Bella's fiancé, Tommy?"

Olivia nodded. "I do."

"Not too long after his case with us, he turned around a cheated on Bella. She was still pregnant."

"Damn. So he cheated on Bella with Nikita?"

"Yes, and then we found out that they both apparently died in a car crash." he became dejected. "It was a closed-casket funeral, but probably because her casket was empty."

Olivia held her hands in the time-out position. "Are you saying that Nikita _faked her death,_ and has been alive this whole time, until today?"

"That's what it's looking like, lieutenant."

 _"Why,_ though?"

An invisible lightbulb went off over Carisi's head. "She was probably never in to him, and running with Bishop this whole time. Tommy could have been her 'side piece,' for lack of a better term."

"Did _you_ ever meet Nikita Rogov, though?"

"No. I only know the name because Bella showed up, inconsolable on my doorstep the night she found out that Tommy was cheating."

He made a humming noise as his train of thought took off.

"Talk." Olivia said sternly.

"It's just that when Sophia first showed up, she brought with her the web that was the case about her ex-husband, and then the whole mess with her dad."

"She really helped us out on those cases."

"She did. Now _Harper_ is here, and _this,"_ (he held his palms flat open in indication of the situation) "Followed her because she was kidnapped."

Beside them, Alex mused, "She escaped, too…"

Olivia looked from the detective to the DA. "Are you two accusing her of something?"

"Not a single bit." the blond said quickly.

"Neither am I." Carisi added. "But has Harper told you yet how she got to the hospital?"

"No." Olivia admitted.

"How far along is she?"

"Pushing seven months."

"Look, I totally believe that Harper escaped captivity, lieutenant, but let's be real for a minute—Harper falls very neatly under the special victims column, but as pregnant as she is, she had to have had help."

Olivia saw what her underling was driving at. "You think that Nikita helped Harper?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And then she was killed for it because she was found out?"

Fin spoke up. "Lieutenant, Nikita Rogov was raped and strangled in a very short amount of time before the body was discovered. The perp left her body in a car, at a park-and-ride place, after."

"You mean one of those lots where you park your car, and then go hop on a train or a bus?"

"Uh-huh."

Olivia began connecting the dots aloud. "So Nikita helps Harper get away, but the perp is leery of what could actually happen, so he follows Nikita and kills her because he didn't like being betrayed?"

The more she connected the dots, the more absurd things began to sound.

"Nobody in their right minds like being betrayed, but yes." nodded Fin. "What you're saying is totally plausible."

Carisi stepped forward. "Is Harper still here?"

"She is. She's in the conference room next to my office."

"And you're _sure_ she's your sister?"

"Oh, one hundred percent, Dominick. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes. I want to see if she knows anything about Nikita."

"Alright, but I'm going in there with you, so I can make introductions—Harper's been through a lot in the past day-and-a-half."

Carisi looked sympathetic at the thought. "Poor thing must be exhausted."

"She is, and her husband of seven years died a month ago."

"Take it easy on Harper." Carisi summarized. "Got it."

As Amanda and Casey were still busy, Elliot, Fin, and Alex followed Olivia and Carisi to the conference room, each watching from behind the glass.

Olivia and Carisi entered the room, but Olivia became surprised by the sight in front of her. An open letter was on the table, as were quite a few stacks of hefty cash, and a small number of certificates, of some kind. There was also an official-looking paper that Olivia supposed had an inventory of everything.

Harper was at the table, staring into space and looking dazed.

"Woah, Harper." Olivia said. "Where did all of this come from?"

Harper looked at her. "It's an inheritance from our mother."

"I came into one, too, when I turned twenty-five. What all did you get?" Olivia asked curiously.

"She also left me the money she had in her account when she died, and it's been gathering interest, these past seventeen years. There are also bonds, and I don't know Legalese, but I'm quite certain that they're worth a lot."

"I'm sure Alex and Casey would be happy to help you to decipher it."

"Okay." Harper plucked a sealed envelope from the table and handed it to her sister. "She left a letter addressed to me, Harper Atticus, and this one is to Olivia Margaret. Some very heavy things were said in mine, so if she used your middle name, too, it's going to be safe to say that she did the same for you."

Olivia took the letter and tucked it into her inside suit jacket pocket. "Thank you, Harper. I consider myself warned."

Harper nodded, and cast a fast glance at Carisi as she began to clean up.

"Hello." she told him. "Join me, won't you?"

Carisi sat opposite her at the table. "Harper, my name is Dominick, and I work with your sister. I've got some questions for you."

"Fire away, my friend."

"Alright. Does the name Nikita Rogov mean anything to you?"

Harper looked at Carisi, eyes wide. "She was to have gotten rid of Aria and Serena, but she told me later that she left left them elsewhere. She just wasn't specific."

"Anything else?"

"Nikita dropped me off near the hospital today."

Carisi did his best to stagger under the weight of all this information. Olivia, too. The people on the other side of the glass were also hanging on to every word.

"Harper, this is really good." Carisi praised. "Think—is there _anything_ else?"

"Nikita was given instructions take me somewhere to kill me… I'd spoken in defense of Bella, and Bishop didn't like that, so he did what he did. I guess he and Nikita slept together, or she always did what he wanted, because he gave me to her to be disposed of—and all because I defended a woman I hadn't known before today."

Carisi spoke his next words very calmly. "I'm the youngest of four, and Bella is my oldest sister."

Harper was now the one to stagger at heavy information being told. "Oh, my God…"

"This is just the protective brother in me asking, but did you see Bella before you left?"

Harper nodded. "I did, and she's been roughed up, but I can't account for for anything else."

"Of course. Thanks…"

Olivia could see that Carisi's overactive imagination was running away with him, so she squeezed his shoulder as a reminder to stay grounded. Then she sat next to him and took the reins of the conversation.

"Do you know exactly what _is_ happening, in Brighton Beach?"

Harper sighed haltingly, and nodded as she began to remember. "I do—it's the beginnings of a baby trafficking ring. Everyone there, except for Dana and Bella, are pregnant. Their babies were taken away because they're too old: pregnant mamas only."

"Has Dana been raped?"

"No, and I would've known if she was. She has a beef with Bishop, though."

This tidbit really grabbed Olivia's attention. "Do you know why?"

"They know each other from Rikers Island, and he likes to push her around because he thinks it's funny. Abuse is the word, though."

Olivia felt a pang of sympathy for Dana, but spoke quickly, to distract herself. "He hasn't assaulted Bella, has he?"

"He won't, so long as Dana is nearby. Bishop took her out of Rikers because she's his favorite, or something."

"Does she have a specific job?"

"Yes. Dana takes care of everyone, and for some reason, she's extra protective of Bella. She also has some kind of shock device on her ankle that has receivers on all the exits and windows, and when she gets too close, it zaps her something awful."

"Harper," Carisi squawked. "You're describing a shock collar for dogs."

"Depressing, isn't? Dana's given up on getting out alive, and I just want her told hold Serena again."

Meanwhile, Olivia desperately wanted to go to her office to think everything through, but she couldn't yet. She had still more questions.

"Harper, how do you know all this?"

"Dana was sent to take care of me when they brought me in. She started talking to me about what was happening… maybe because I look like you, Olivia. She's the one who told me to ask for SVU."

Harper gave her temples a rub.

"I don't know why I'm only just remembering this. I'm sorry."

Olivia consoled her. "There's nothing to be sorry about—you've had an insane twenty-four hours, and were deprived of water and food for most of it. Your priorities have been a little different than usual, I'm sure."

"That is correct. I have it in me for one last round of questions. Make 'em count."

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"Yeah. It's definitely a warehouse, but it made shoe polish at some point."

"Does it smell?"

"To high Heaven." Harper tapped her belly. "Xander had such an adverse reaction that I vomited on Bishop's shoes. He didn't like that."

"Do you remember anything in particular about this place?"

"I could hear and smell the ocean to the right, and I could also smell baking bread."

"Meaning there's a bakery nearby?"

"Yes." Harper confirmed, and then looked from one to the other. "Olivia, Dominick, do either of you speak a foreign language at all?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Then you'll know, even for a seasoned or native speaker of something, sometimes words are impossible to translate, and you end up with the word in English, right?"

Olivia and Carisi nodded.

"I heard someone say 'neighbor' and 'bakery.' Besides the ocean, I could also smell baking bread—very close." Harper studied her companions again. "Didn't this conversation start because of Nikita? Is she dead, or something?"

"She is, and so far as we can figure, other than the killer, you were the last person to see her alive." Olivia said seriously. "We have you on record at the hospital, in intensive care during the time she died, but do you have any idea where she could have been going?"

Harper began to practice breathing exercises as she digested what she was hearing.

"Was she found by a place of transport?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Brooklyn."

"Nikita had a soul, Olivia. As soon as we drove away, she told me that she wasn't going to kill me because she was going to escape to Canada, and squeal on Bishop from up there." Harper's tone became calm and very detached, like she was working extra hard to not freak out. "She offered to bring me with her—she even said we could hide out in town until she could get a passport and money for me. When I politely declined, she dropped me off by the hospital."

"Nikita really _did_ have a soul." remarked Olivia. "Did you see where she went?"

"No. I was too weak to concentrate on much, and Xander was extremely unappreciative of that." Harper stifled a yawn, her exhaustion finally showing through. "Bishop probably Nikita, so _she_ could be killed, since I wasn't."

Olivia patted her sister's hand. "I see how tired you are; you probably want to sleep in your own bed."

 _"Hibernate,_ more like."

"Well, hang tight, and we'll get someone to drive you."

"Thanks, Livia…" she said around an actual yawn.

Olivia just kissed her baby sister on the top of her head, and left quietly with Carisi beside her.

"Wait." Olivia looked around the viewing area. "Where's Alex?"

"She went to call Donnelley about getting a warrant for the bakery." supplied Fin. "The councilor believes in covering her bases."

Carisi looked around, too. "Where are Amanda and Casey? Still busy?"

But the words were barely of his mouth when the two in question appeared, Casey pushing Amanda in her wheelchair. The younger woman had another week to go on her bum leg, and a physical therapy appointment before she would officially be walking on her own and back on duty again.

When Elliot saw them, he quipped, "Speak of the devils."

"Okay, what?" Casey asked as all eyes turned to her and Amanda. "Did Harper talk?"

"There's an understatement…"

Ignoring Elliot, Olivia said, "Casey, _please_ tell me you and Amanda ID'd Bishop."

"We did." Amanda handed her CO an iPad in her lap. "Here."

There was a series of images, but the first one was a mugshot of a rather bedraggled man. He was just as Casey and Harper had described, however—older and Caucasian, with blond hair. The cherry on top was the jagged scar on the side of his face.

This was baby Serena's father, and Harper's rapist. Now they knew his name.

"Fenton Bishop, from Rikers Island?" she looked at Amanda. "How do you know this guy?"

"I don't. The ball is in Casey's court now."

Now all the attention was pointed at the lone redhead in the room.

"Back when I was attached to the arson squad, there was a rash of nasty garbage fires at construction sites around Chinatown. Long story short, the guy was caught, and things were put to bed, but this guy—Bishop—was a person of interest. He was even arrested for a bar fight once," Casey pointed to the iPad. "And that's why the mugshot. I remember because this was one of my last cases before I came back to SVU."

"Did you meet him, Casey?"

"I did. He taunted me like nothing else, but he said he'd never touch me in a million years."

Olivia did her best to contain her amusement at Casey's attitude. "Why's that?"

"And I quote, 'I'm not into Irish 'eurotrash,' Miss Novak.' Joke's on him—I may have natural red hair, but my last name is Slovakian."

While it was common knowledge that Casey was very patriotic towards the United States because her father was a Vietnam veteran, it was also known that she was just as proud of her Irish and Slovakian heritage, too.

Olivia coughed pointedly, to remind Casey to wind down. "You're positive that this is the same guy that Harper was talking about, too?"

"Dead-set, Olivia."

"Alright." Olivia motioned for Casey to follow her. "Let's have a chat with her."

Harper was at the table, yet, and practicing her breathing exercises again.

"You good, Harp?" Olivia asked her.

"Uh-huh!" her tone wasn't all that convincing.

Casey showed showed her the mugshot. "Is this Bishop?"

Harper averted her eyes at the sight of the man who had raped her. "He's the guy. I could never forget."

The way that Harper was behaving told Olivia that something else was afoot. Something bad.

Olivia knelt in front of her sister, and got her to turn about face.

"You've had another thought, huh?"

Harper forced herself to look into Olivia's eyes, and she nodded. "I did."

"Will you tell me?"

"Bishop more than likely murdered Nikita, but if he found her, he _will_ find _me,_ and _I'm_ the one supposed to be dead, aren't I? I can't go home, and I do _not_ want to be alone!"

Of course, Harper's fear was warranted, and Olivia had been anticipating a delayed PTSD-related reaction like this, but Harper was gaining too much momentum, way too fast. Olivia had to get in front of the problem, pronto.

"Harper, honey, you have to slow your breathing. Think of Xander."

"Olivia, help me!" she began to cry and wheeze at the same. "I can't, and I'm so scared! Xander's kicking like _crazy,_ and he's _never_ been like this!"

Olivia rubbed Harper's back as Casey hurried out to call 911.

"Harper, please?" she begged. "You're going to make yourself sick!"

But Harper was weeping hysterically as fear seized her even more; she was probably going to have to be sedated.

"Olivia, help me!"

The pregnant woman fell out of her chair, but Olivia caught her and laid her down before she could hurt herself or her baby. Olivia worked quickly to loosen Harper's clothing and fan her down. Her actions weren't a moment too soon because Harper began convulsing.

Olivia looked towards the window, where she knew the others were.

"WHERE IS THAT BUS?"

She turned back to Harper and spoke softly to her, like a mother.

"It's okay, my sweet Harper—just get it all out." Olivia wiped her eyes when hot tears began to fall. "I won't let anything else bad happen to you and Xander. Big sis is here."


	60. Rescues And Rehabilitation

Though Olivia knew she had a rescue mission to mount, she wouldn't leave Harper until she saw to it that she was in the hospital, being taken care of. She also wholly believed Harper's fear about being found by the wrong person, so for good measure, she saw to it that two uniformed officers were posted at her door. Olivia also left the letter from their mother on Harper's bedside table. It was insurance that she'd be coming back.

Of course, by this time, Harper's convulsion was over and she was even sedated; while awake, she had been hysterical. But she was resting, and she would be safe.

That was what mattered.

* * *

 **BRIGHTON BEACH**

 **BROOKLYN**

* * *

Brighton Beach was a cool area of town to go to if you were in search of authentic ethnic food or trinkets, or fun at the beach. For locals and tourists alike, it was a very nice place to be, especially when the weather was hot.

However, for as beautiful and as quaint as the area was, it had a seedy underbelly—some pockets of the neighborhood were controlled by the Russian mob… and wherever the Russian mob was, there was always some version of a trafficking ring happening. Olivia knew this from experience.

Like Harper had said, there was an old shoe polish warehouse, although it was at the end of a lane, abandoned. A few yards to the right was the bakery she had mentioned, too, and in plane sight of both, just across the street, was the ocean. It being November, though, the neighborhood was very quiet. The occupants only left their homes and shops to get to their next destination.

Near the warehouse was a junkyard and a building that was in disrepair, too. Olivia wouldn't have been surprised to see an animal or two creeping around.

Nevertheless, it was here that Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Carisi, along with a small platoon of officers in riot gear and even a sniper hid while they went over their plan. They had EMS on standby, but at an even safer distance. The last thing they needed was any of the first responders getting hurt.

It was while they were creeping towards the warehouse that something happened.

 _BANG!_

From somewhere on the upper level of the warehouse, a gun had been fired. It hit one of the riot officers, and all hell broke loose immediately.

"SCATTER!" Olivia yelled.

Everybody did.

Olivia wasn't sure who went back for the officer who had been hit, but at least she was crouched hidden behind a rusted-out car with Carisi. He was a good man in storm, and very steadfast under pressure. Or fire. She trusted him with her life.

And with one of the missing people was Carisi's eldest sister, with whom he was very close, Olivia knew that her companion would be focused like a laser at the moment.

"You good, lieutenant?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. Fin is over there," (he pointed to a large stack of wooden packing pellets) "With Elliot. They went back for Hornby."

"G—"

Olivia was cut off when they suddenly heard a barrage of bullets from the building—Bishop's people were firing at them.

It took awhile, but soon, the shooters were incapacitated. After that, Olivia successfully led the charge inside the building.

"FENTON BISHOP!" Olivia yelled as they all spread out to search the area. "THIS IS THE NYPD—COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

There was no activity until they reached the back area of the warehouse. As Harper had said, the whole warehouse reeked of shoe polish, but the back area was reeked so strongly that Olivia had to work extra hard to not gag.

It was while she was working on this that they heard something that made them all stop.

"Fenton, _look_ at them! They've been in _labor_ for awhile now; let them go!"

It was Dana. She was bargaining.

"Or—or you could let _me_ take them, and just drop them off! You know I'd come right back, and not betray you like that Nikita girl d—"

"Shut _up,_ Dana!" Bishop snarled. "You just want to go find Harper, Aria, and Serena!"

 _SLAP!_ "You do _not_ get to say their names!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Another slap could be heard. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET US G—NO, FENTON, DON'T! I'LL BE GOOD!"

Olivia couldn't take any more, so she called out again.

"FENTON BISHOP, COME OUT _NOW!"_

After a moment of struggling, he appeared, but was holding Dana at gunpoint. Olivia felt her heart break: Dana was in really bad shape, and looked like she had recently been used as a punching bag.

When Dana saw Olivia, though, her fear turned to relief—they weren't out of the woods yet, but now she had a reason to hope that she was going to make it out alive, after all.

"Olivia," she said. "Are they safe? Harper, Aria, Serena?"

"Yes, Dana, and it's all because of you."

"I need to see them."

"You will.

A harsh bark of laughter from Bishop interrupted them.

"And _what,"_ he snarled at Olivia. "Makes you think I'd let Dana go that easily?"

Olivia kept her gun trained on him, but her voice grew stone cold. "Because we knew exactly what you're up to in here, and your entire 'welcome committee' is down for the count. If you put your gun down right now, there will be no need for anyone else to be harmed."

Fenton Bishop had been so sure that he wasn't going to get caught with what he was doing, but first Nikita had betrayed him, so he'd had to teach her a lesson and dispose of her. Dana was next on the agenda, and before long, Harper.

The cops showing up had thrown quite a wrench in his plans. That, and two of his prisoners going into labor. There was nothing for it, but to tell the truth.

But he pulled Dana close. He needed her as a shield.

"Fine—I assaulted Dana, and I'm the father of the child we made. I also erased all traces of Dana and the girl from the Rikers Island databases, and paid people off to look the other way about it. I also assaulted Harper Bailey, but I didn't _personally_ kidnap her."

"HARPER IS ALMOST SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT, AND SHE IS MY SISTER!"

Bishop arched an eyebrow, interested. "Is that so? I should go visit her…"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! WHAT _ELSE_ HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I orchestrated the kidnappings of all my other prisoners here, and Nikita? I went after her because she didn't do as told, and she strayed from the fold. I just didn't have time to go after your sister because I can't be in two places at once."

It was taking Olivia a great amount of willpower to not shoot Fenton Bishop dead on the spot. He was a piece of filth, with a disgusting ego to boot. Olivia sincerely hoped that Bishop would go to hell; prison wasn't enough.

It was Bishop's ego and cunning that made him start copping to all the recent crime, but Olivia also hoped that he stayed distracted long enough because just overhead and out of sight, the riot squad sniper was lurking, waiting for the opportunity to hit his target. The sniper's order was to shoot the moment he had a clear shot, but… the opportunity just hadn't arisen yet.

Bishop, however, was going full-tilt.

"I did help take Bella and Aria Carisi, and I made sure that Bella and Dana were kid-free later on." he made a scoffing sound. "Nikita dropped them off somewhere; that's about the only thing she got right."

Beside Olivia, Carisi, was slowly turning into a ball of rage.

He took a few steps forward, his own gun trained on Bishop, too. When Carisi spoke, it was with a deadlier calm than his boss' was.

"Bella is _my_ sister."

Bishop smirked. "Had Frankie and Charlie not gone into labor, I would have had some fun with her."

It was a mark of his time with SVU and the growing he'd done there, that Carisi responded maturely. He wouldn't rise to Bishop goading him.

"Lower your gun, Bishop. Now."

"Or what?" he taunted, turning his gun and his body from Olivia to Carisi. "You'll shoot me?"

 _WHIZZ! THUD!_

The sniper had fired, and Fenton Bishop was dead on the ground, in one fell swoop.

Bishop had been shot in the neck.

Dana sidestepped him immediately and turned him over with one foot, placing hime face-up. She then began patting him down, looking for something. She was unfazed that the man who had been assaulting her a minute ago was dead. But she had always been strong and unflappable that way.

Olivia knelt opposite of Bishop's body, across from Dana.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for the bastard's keys. I have everyone's shoes and things locked away in my 'room' because he wanted everyone to hate me for having their valuables. He had that key on a ring, but he also had the keys to all the rooms behind me. Frankie's and Charlie's is unlocked, but they'll be too paralyzed to move by now. Everyone else is contained, yet."

At this news, Olivia began searching Bishop's pockets, too. She found the keys first and tossed them to Dana.

"Catch!"

Dana did, and she hurried along the row, unlocking all of the 'cells' where each person had been kept.

When Bella Carisi stumbled out of her prison, her brother had already been scanning the room for her. She was exhausted, dirty, and cold. All she wanted was to hold Aria in her arms and be with her family.

"BELLA!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. and she saw her precious brother, she began to cry.

"DOMINICK!"

The siblings ran to each other, and as they hugged, Carisi realized Bella was cold. He gave her the jacket off his back.

"Here you go, Bells." he helped her into his windbreaker and zipped it up for her. "You'll be warm again in no time."

She just nodded. "Where did Nikita take Aria, Serena, and Harper?"

"She dropped the babies off at The Watering Can, of all places. As for Harper, she dropped her off near Mercy General, in Manhattan."

"Did Fenton really kill Nikita?"

"Sadly, so."

Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He told me that when he came back from doing that, he was going to 'have his way with me,' and if I didn't cooperate, he was going to strangle me, like he said he was going to do with her. The way he spoke, though, it sounded like he'd been planning to hurt me for awhile, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He was on Tommy's block at Rikers, and he was always hitting on me, even though it was clear I still had Aria growing in my belly."

"I'm sorry, sis."

With one hand, he rubbed Bella's back, using the other to point out Bishop's dead body. The EMS crew had arrived, and had already covered it with a sheet.

"He's dead now, and he can never hurt you, or anyone else again."

"Good riddance." Bella spared Bishop's body only a moment's glance before turning to her brother again. "How are Aria, Serena, and Harper?"

"Aria's with mom and dad." (Bella's legs nearly gave out in relief, but her brother caught her and steadied her) "She was kept overnight for observation because she was really cold."

"Oh, my God." Bella's face fell at the thought of her child being exposed to the elements. "And she was with Serena, right? Who found them?"

"Sophia did, and quite by happenstance, as the sequence of events goes."

"Oh, I have to give her a hug…"

Carisi smiled. "She'd like that."

"Good. You said Aria is with mom and dad?"

"Yes. They took her home this morning."

"And Serena?"

Carisi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, suddenly a little nervous. "She was also kept overnight, too, but she had a seizure this morning."

"Poor lamb…"

"She's on the mend," Carisi assured Bella quickly. "So please don't worry. She's getting the best care available."

Bella counted the names on her fingers. "That's everyone but Harper. What became of her?"

"She was treated at the hospital, and uh, it turns out that she's Olivia's long-lost baby sister."

"Huh. I thought Harper looked familiar, but damn—those are some seriously strong genes."

"Our sentiments, exactly." Carisi agreed. "Harper went to the precinct to talk to the lieutenant about what happened. I wasn't there, but the way it goes, she told her everything, and that's how they knew to come here."

"Did that precious girl and her baby get hurt, or something?"

"She had a fear-induced seizure, and is back in the hospital."

Bella finally collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

"Can I see her, too?"

Carisi sat with his big sister. "Of course you can. What do you need right _now?"_

"Just to be held."

Carisi pulled Bella into his lap. "Okay, Bells. I've got you, and we don't have to go anywhere else for awhile."

Meanwhile, Dana had busied herself with returning everyone's belongings before slowing down enough to hear about Nikita, Harper, Aria, and Serena. She didn't take well to finding out that Harper and Serena had both been sick.

"Olivia, I have to see them. Please?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Dana, you're supposed to be in jail."

"You heard Fenton—he erased all details of me from the system!"

Dana was telling the truth, and Fenton had been, too. Upon digging, and a few phone calls, they had found this out. The worst part was that nobody seemed to care.

"I know I gave you custody of Serena, and that hasn't changed, but I didn't think I'd get out of here alive until you showed up!"

Olivia reached out and caressed her old friend on the cheek. "I'm not that heartless, Dana. We'll work on getting that device off your ankle, and then I'll bring you to see everyone."

Dana hugged Olivia, extremely grateful. "Oh, thank you!"

Olivia returned the hug and held on tight; she'd never thought she'd see Dana again, and now, the other woman was the biological mother of her newest child. They were going to be bonded for the rest of their lives now.

"You're very welcome, Dana," Olivia whispered to her. "And you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

* * *

 **MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **365 WEST 32nd STREET**

 **PEDIATRICS INTENSIVE CARE UNIT**

 **INFANT WARD**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Sophia had faith in the law enforcement side of her family that they were going to find all of the missing people, so the day after Casey had assured her that they would ask for her help if it was needed, she went about business as usual.

Work at the florist had been slow, so when the opportunity arose for her to go home early, she took it. Before going home to change into street clothes and so she could call Casey, she decided to stop by the hospital to check on Serena.

* * *

An hour had gone by when the door to Serena's room opened, and Olivia and Casey and arrived. They were both very surprised to see her.

"Starshine, what are you doing here?" Casey asked her fiancée.

"I got off work early," she explained. "And I wanted to check on my sister. I was going to call you after."

"You wanted to show Serena that the world isn't over?" guessed Olivia.

Serena was hooked up to less wires and machines than she had been earlier, and she was laying on Sophia's bare chest. She enjoyed the contact, and this was the most relaxed she'd been all day.

"I did want to show her that, yeah." Sophia regarded the other two. "What brings you two here?"

"We found the missing people, Sophia." Olivia told her. "They're here, at the hospital, reuniting with their families."

"Oh, mom, that's great! Does this mean that Dana is here, too?"

"Yes, and she really wants to see Serena. There are a few other things, too."

"Like what?"

Deciding that blurting out she had a baby sister would hardly be fair at the moment, Olivia just smiled. "You'll see."

Casey nodded, and pointed to a folded-up outfit and a pair of teeny-tiny socks decorated like shoes. They were on a counter beside a door that led to the bathroom.

"Are those for Serena?"

Sophia nodded. "She's been weaned off enough monitoring devices that she can wear proper clothes again. I was just waiting for Doctor Larom to come back—she was going to help me get Serena dressed so I could take her for a walk. Serena needs a change of scenery."

"Well, then that's perfect." Casey chirped. "We can help you get her dressed, and bring her over to see Dana."

"Can I come, too?"

"Yes." Olivia told her. "And I would really love for you to meet Dana."

This put Sophia in high spirits, and she helped get Serena ready, wondering what the rest of the day was going to bring.


	61. Dana

**This is long, but worth it ;)**

* * *

Sophia wasn't sure why, but the closer she and Serena, and Olivia and Casey drew to wherever it was that that they were going, the more nervous she became.

On the other hand, Serena was very relaxed and safely secured into a special wagon that made it very easy to transport her and the various medical equipment she was hooked up to. Olivia pulled the wagon, while Casey led the way, and Sophia brought up the rear, spotting the equipment and chattering with Serena so she didn't start to worry. They moved at a slow pace, but they made it eventually.

When they entered what turned out to be a patient room, she registered that someone was in the bed, but instinct—or was it fate?—made her stop when she saw the woman sitting in the rocking chair a little ways from the bed.

Olivia gave her daughter a gentle nudge forward as she spoke to Dana, whom they had brought to see Harper first.

"Dana," Olivia said. "This is my firstborn, Sophia Rose. She came back into my life recently, and is even engaged to Casey. She was looking after Serena for a little while just now."

Dana smiled at Sophia. "Thank you, very much, Sophia. I appreciate it."

Sophia turned bashful; she knew that this was her new sister's biological mother and suddenly understood the funny feeling that she'd just been experiencing. "Serena is a love bug, and she liked being curled up on my chest while I was holding her."

"Your new sister loves being held, and she loves getting kisses, too."

"Do you want to hold her?"

Dana nodded, almost ready to cry. "I would _love_ to."

Hearing this, Olivia scooped Serena out of the wagon and deposited her into Sophia's arms, as she was closest. The baby smiled up at Sophia in adoration—they were becoming very close already because not only did she recognize the sound of Sophia's voice, but she was also coming to recognize Sophia's perpetual flower and earthy smell. She already knew the sound of her voice very well. Serena would never know a time without Sophia.

It took some effort, but Sophia broke herself out of Serena's gaze and gave her a kiss on the forehead before giving her to Dana to hold. Sophia backed away, towards Casey to give them their space, while Olivia situated all of the machines the baby was hooked up to, around the chair. She made sure everyone was comfortable before backing away, too, but she noticed that something was off about Dana.

She was quieter, and physically slower, too. So was the speech pattern of her voice; that, by itself made Olivia confused because Dana's trademark was her very fast speech. It was how she tripped people up and collared the perps. Even when she was having a one-on-one conversation with someone, she was still fast.

Olivia didn't know what to make of what was happening with Dana, so she occupied herself with something else. Once more steering Sophia by the shoulders, she guided her over to the bed, where Harper was watching them.

Sophia's first reaction was to be taken aback, and rightly so: true, though she bore a striking resemblance to her mother, this other person looked even _more_ like Olivia. It was… uncanny.

Olivia's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I promise you aren't seeing double, sweetheart." she told her. "This is my sister, Harper Atticus Bailey. I just didn't know about her until this whole thing with Bella started."

Sophia looked from Olivia to Harper, and back again. She hadn't had a long day at work, but all of the emotion from the previous twenty-four hours was hitting her at once.

"She's your—"

Olivia nodded. "Yep."

"And you _didn't_ know?"

"I swear up and down that I had no idea at all."

Sophia felt dazed. "Our genes, though…"

Again, Olivia nodded. "I know."

Sophia sat down hard in a chair beside Harper's bed. "Huh…"

Olivia laughed. "Don't be shy, Soph. Your auntie is very nice and she doesn't bite. Plus, she's in the family way, too."

But Sophia seemed stuck in another lane altogether because she just nodded. So Harper pointed to the letters on the beside table.

"Read those, please," she told her sister. "Before you do anything else."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Even yours?"

Harper nodded. "It would be good if you did."

"Alright." Olivia scooped the letters up. "I'll just be out in the hall."

Harper was fine with this arrangement, and turned her attention to Sophia.

Dana didn't notice her go, either.

But Casey did.

She found her on a bench, down the hallway, conveniently out of sight and earshot of Harper's room.

"You okay, Liv?" she asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't even know, Casey, but I'm glad that we recused everyone and that we saved everybody who needed saving."

"Definitely a perk—and the ending of this case is a reminder, even to me, about why we do what we do."

Olivia realized Casey was right. "This case ended with Bella, Harper, Aria, Serena, and even Dana being amongst the rescued, getting justice for Nikita, Dana being able to hold Serena again, me learning about Harper, and Alex and I getting a new daughter."

"I heard my name!"

True enough, Alex had just gotten off the elevators, and was walking towards them. Olivia and Casey immediately made room for her on the bench.

"Olivia was just telling me all of the good things that have come out of the ending of this case." Casey explained when she had settled. "Most of it has to do with our family expanding."

Olivia sat between the attorneys, with Alex on the left and Casey on the right.

Alex gave her fiancée a back rub and then looked around. "Which room is Harper's? I want to meet her."

"It's over there." Olivia pointed. "When I stepped out, she was getting acquainted with Sophia."

"Wait—how did _Sophia_ become part of _this?"_

"She got off work early and came to visit Serena." Casey supplied quickly.

"Understood." Alex pointed to the things Olivia was holding. "What's that?"

Olivia sighed. "Old letters from my mother, to Harper and I. Harper has a safe deposit box that was left to her, and Casey and I went with her to open it."

"Those letters were in the box?"

"Amongst money a few different forms of money _and_ an inheritance, a table of contents, and an official letter, explaining what everything was and that it was being passed on." Olivia elaborated. "I left my own letter with Harper for safekeeping before I went to Brooklyn, and I'm only just getting to it."

Alex digested everything she was being told, and then said, "So there's no question that Harper started life out as a Benson?"

Casey nodded. "Correct—I showed Liv the results of a DNA test that she and Harper did. You know what they say…"

"DNA doesn't lie." Alex finished.

"Bingo. Serena Benson _was_ Harper's mother, but Harper is a Bailey now because she got married."

This caught Alex's attention. "Where's her husband?"

"He died recently; it was cancer. They were married for seven years, and Harper is going to name the baby after him—Xander Jude Bailey the second."

Alex just sighed, and then arched her back as she felt the baby that she was carrying turn over as she tried to do the splits. When the little one was relaxed again, she motioned towards the letters again.

"Would you like us to go, Olivia?"

"No." the lieutenant decided. "I want you both to hear."

"Then we are all ears."

Olivia withdrew her reading glasses from her jacket pocket and put them on before unfurling Harper's letter and reading it aloud.

 _Dear Harper,_

 _This is your mother, and if you're reading this, then something has happened to me, and I'm so sorry. I do love you, more than you could possibly know. I'm also sorry that I couldn't raise you. If I'd kept you, I could have hurt you, and you didn't deserve that. But I visited you as often as I did because I wanted you to know me, and I wanted to know you._

 _Since the deposit box was only instructed to be opened after something happened to me, and when you were of age, I think it's time I told you some things about us Bensons._

 _First of all, you have a big sister, by the name of Olivia Margaret Benson, and as I write these words, she's a member of the Special Victims Unit in the Upper West Side. By the time you get this letter, though, she could have moved, retired, or even left New York. I just hope that you two find each other one day and become friends._

 _But you wouldn't have to worry about Olivia rejecting you. I may have done and said many unkind things to her over the years, but Olivia still grew up to be the kindest, strongest, bravest, sweetest, most compassionate woman I've ever known. She would love you as much as I do._

 _This other secret you need to know about your father. His name was Joseph Holister._

 _You see… you and Olivia both came to be because Joseph raped me twice. The first time, I was on my way home from work, and he followed me and attacked me. The second time, he realized that I figured out who he was, and he came after me again. I haven't seen him since, and I don't care to, but I put his name on your birth certificate, just in case you have a reason to want to find him._

 _I want you to know, because I learned the hard way with raising your sister_ — _violence is never the answer for anything, my sweet girl. It will only bring you to the wrong places, and the wrong roads. All I want is for you have peace in your life._

 _And no matter what happens in your life, I am so proud of you. Don't ever give up on your dreams. _

_If you ever wonder where you got your name, Harper is for Harper Lee, the author of my most favorite book,_ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ _. Atticus is for my favorite character, Atticus Finch. He defended the downtrodden, and saw to it that things were set right. Maybe you'll even become a lawyer, like him. I also named you Atticus Harper because it goes with Olivia, and Olivia means peace. Even Serena means tranquil and serene._

 _Harper, I hope you have the best life possible, and I hope that if or when it comes to it, that you find the right person and live a very happy life with him or her, and maybe even have a child or two. But if you fly solo, that's quite alright, too. Please do what makes you happy._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

Olivia put the letter down and pushed her glasses back into her hair. A lot of emotions were coursing through her heart, and through her body. At a loss for words for a few moments, all she could do was wipe her eyes as Casey rubbed her back while Alex gave her a kiss on the temple to reassure her that she was still there.

Finally, Olivia was with it again. "When is that dated?"

Alex examined the head of the paper. "This is from a month before she died."

"What? But the way she wrote it, it sounded like she _knew_ she was going to die."

"Maybe Serena had a premonition about it." Casey suggested.

Olivia stared.

"Both of my grandmothers had premonitions about their own deaths." Casey backpedaled quickly. "It was the first thing I thought of."

Olivia sighed and patted the younger woman's knee. "And it's what I'm going to stick with because we reconciled our differences when I first joined SVU. I want to keep those good memories of her. She was looking out for her daughters, in her own special way."

"Do you want to read the letter she left for you," Alex wanted to know. "Or do you want to read it at home?"

"I'll read it now; I promised Harper I would read them both."

As Casey folded Harper's letter up, Olivia opened hers, unfurled the paper, put her glasses on, and began to read.

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _If you're reading this, then something's happened to me, and I died, somehow. It also means that you found Harper, or she found you. She is your full sister, and that's because I found your father. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to go off on one of your crusades, like you do. In not so many words, he told me never to come around again because he has a wife, and a son. For good measure, he raped me again and I fell pregnant with Harper._

 _I put Harper into foster care because I was having the same thought process and problems that I did when I was pregnant with you, and throughout your childhood. I didn't want to inflict that on her, so I stopped the problem before it even had a chance to get off the ground. But I visited as often as I could. Ask her._

 _Perhaps I didn't tell you about her you were also struggling with Sophia… I just hope that you can forgive me one day. I know you are open-minded, but you must be a tad ruffled. Harper is very bright, and loves to learn, although by the time you read this, she'll be in her mid-twenties. Those things may have changed._

 _My greatest hope is that the two of you become friends, and stay in each other's lives._

 _I've said it before, and I'll say it again—I'm incredibly proud of the woman you've grown up to be, and I'm just as proud that you help those less fortunate than yourself. As long as it makes you happy, don't ever stop._

 _Speaking of things to repeat, just so you know_ _—I'm also incredibly sorry for every last thing I did or said to you over the years._

 _I hope you have the best life possible, and that you get the happy ending that you've always dreamt of, and that it's with your soulmate. I also hope that you find Sophia Rose again, or she finds you. I hope for her future, and for Harper's, too, that they also have their happy endings with their soulmates. Our family deserves any kind of peace we can get._

 _Take care of yourself, Olivia Margaret, and if you find Harper Atticus and Sophia Rose again, please take care of them, too._

 _I love you._

 _—Mother_

All over again, Olivia was an emotional mess, but Alex and Casey were very patient, and they helped her through it until she was calm again.

"I miss my mother every day and all the time," she said at length. "But now it feels like I have good and proper closure. Things were opened up a little bit after Sophia showed up, and even with all this about my sister, but these words from my mother have put things to bed. Now I _really_ be at peace with my life."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Alex told her.

"Me, too." Casey chimed in.

Out of the corner of her eye, Casey saw Dana approaching, so she turned to Alex.

"Come on." she said to her friend. "I'll bring you to meet Harper. I'm also pretty sure that I saw half of the Carisis, and Amanda, headed in that direction while Olivia was reading."

Also seeing Dana, Alex rose and followed Casey away, asking about baby Serena as they went.

"Room for one more?" Dana asked when she drew level with Olivia.

Olivia nodded, and her companion sat down beside her. Once again, she noticed that something was different about Dana, but she still couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her in a few years.

Probably.

"Your family is beautiful." Dana told Olivia. "Serena is already fitting in really well—she was giggling like nothing else when Sophia was playing with her and giving her kisses just now."

Olivia grinned. "Sophia has a little girl of her own, and is carrying two more. Identical twins."

"Wow."

"Mhm. She's also engaged to Casey, and _she_ is carrying a baby boy."

"That's wonderful, and it's no wonder that Sophia's got Serena turning to putty."

Olivia nodded, and showed her a picture on her phone.

"Who are these little darlings?" Dana cooed.

"On the left is my eldest grandchild, Melissa, and beside her is my boy, Noah. I adopted him awhile back after finding him and fostering him."

"Hey, good for you."

Olivia grinned. "Thanks."

She put her phone away and watched Dana lean against the wall behind them. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I know you had to arrest me for the things I did—which I deserved—but even still," Dana said. "You've come a long way since Oregon, and I've gotta say: I'm really proud."

Olivia beamed. "Meeting you was fate in more ways than one, Dana, but it was our adventure in Oregon, and everything related to it that gave me a lot of much-needed perspective… as well as kick in the butt that I didn't know I needed until then. I also never got to say thank you, so… thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome, Olivia Benson."

A new thought struck Olivia. "My mom died seventeen years ago, and you know what her name was?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Serena Benson."

At this, Dana smiled more. "Then it's _definitely_ fate, and the baby will _really_ fit in."

"She will, and I don't know if anyone's told you, but I'm engaged."

"Sophia mentioned it, yeah. You're engaged to Alex, right? The blond, from earlier?"

"Correct. Alex has been the absolute love of my life since 2000." Olivia showed Dana her engagement ring. "Alex is pregnant with a baby girl—Serena is going to have a playmate."

Suddenly, Dana was feeling warm and fuzzy. "So many kids and babies."

Olivia shrugged. "This is everything I've ever wanted, and I couldn't ask for more, even if it _is_ all happening at once. Better late than never."

"I'm happy if you're happy." Dana said sincerely. "What's your baby girl's name? The one on the way?"

"Diana. She doesn't have a middle name yet, but we're calling her Anna for short because that was Alex's mother's name. The main reason we decided on Diana, though, is because Alex and I have been Wonder Woman fans ever since we were kids."

"And _her_ actual name is Diana."

"Bingo."

Dana gave Olivia's leg a pat. "That little girl is going to have a lot to live up to, but I'm confident that she and Serena are going to best friends. Have Melissa and Noah met her yet?"

"Melissa hasn't yet, but she's a very cheerful person—one of her favorite hobbies is doting on Noah. As for my boy, he's met Serena, and he's totally smitten with her. He even told us that he loves her."

"That's really good. Thank you for telling me that."

Still against the wall, Dana blew out a few breaths and massaged a spot over her heart. It didn't take a trained eye (or ear) to see that she wasn't up to par.

"What's the matter?"

Dana looked at her, this time full of sorrow and she spoke with a tone of resignation. "The night that Serena was made, I was raped, and the trauma that came from that caused a severe panic attack. I almost died, and Fenton thought it was funny. He wouldn't even let me go the infirmary."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry."

"And today, he poisoned me. The only good thing is that it isn't contagious."

Dana sounded so defeated, that if Olivia hadn't known her the way that she did, she would have thought she was kidding. She had quite a turn when she realized that Dana was very serious.

 _"What?_ Dana, _when?"_

"Sometime this morning—he put something in my food because he didn't want anyone else to have me."

"But he didn't count on his own death, or you…"

Olivia couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence because it sounded so cruel.

Dana picked up, right on cue. "I think you mean that he didn't count on me sticking around."

"Yeah. Let me go get a doctor."

Dana held a hand down on Olivia's knee, keeping her in place. "It won't matter—I had another severe panic attack this morning."

"Why?"

"I thought Fenton was going to shoot Harper."

Dana coughed, and even then, Olivia saw it was violent. She tried not to let her emotion show through like it was threatening to. Dana was truly slipping away in front of her.

"I thought Fenton was going to shoot Harper." she said again, sounding weaker than before. "I didn't want someone else to get hurt. The only reason he didn't was because I got sick."

"And you're sure you don't want a doctor?"

"Yes. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted the last time I held Serena to be happy. Same for meeting your precious family."

Olivia pulled Dana into a hug, and guided her to rest her head on her shoulder. Now that they were closer, it was very easy to hear how shallow Dana's breathing was.

"What can I do? Just tell me."

Dana looked at Olivia again, and wiped her tears for her.

"Don't let go of me, Olivia." she said softly. "Please."

"Okay, Dana." she whispered, offering her a feeble smile. "You're always going to have a piece of my heart."

"You've always had a piece of mine. Promise you'll tell Serena about me?"

"I promise."

"Make sure her brother and sister meet her."

Olivia kissed the top of Dana's head and pressed a cheek to it. "She'll know them, and she'll know everything about her mommy."

"You promise?"

"I do. You changed my life, Dana, and I'm so glad we met."

"I'm glad, too, Olivia. Thank you."

With one last breath, Dana Lewis died.

And Olivia wept.

* * *

 **I know, I** **know, not a fun ending for that chapter, but don't shoot the messenger** **—it took a WEEK to get all that done because I've been under the weather. I've also never seen someone actually die, so I had to take a stab at it. The next chapter be about Casey and Sophia ;)**


	62. Rest

**RESIDENCE OF SOPHIA BENSON & CASEY NOVAK**

 **5555 COMMONWEALTH STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **6:45 PM**

* * *

Understandably, Olivia was very upset by Dana's death. Sophia was at a loss for what to do, but Alex advised her to tend to Casey, instead.

Nobody thought twice when Casey went home early with Sophia.

* * *

She spent the rest of the afternoon letting Casey relax while she catered to her whims, collected Melissa from the babysitter, and cleaned the house. She also found time to paint Casey's nails, and make dinner, too. Sophia believed in showing love through acts of service, and she could see that Casey was very appreciative of it.

She still hadn't forgotten about the engagement ring she had for her, but she would give that to her later, after Melissa was in bed.

Speaking of whom, the little one was quick to notice that her mother was off-beat.

"Why are you sad?"

Casey was on the couch, flipping aimlessly through a book, but it was plain to see that she was quite sad about the events of the day. Melissa was now leaning against Casey's legs, looking up at her and waiting for an answer.

"You know mommy's new baby sister?" Casey asked.

Melissa understood the concept of adoption very well, having been adopted by the woman in front of her, so she answered Casey's inquiry on point.

"Serena, mama. I want to meet her."

"You will, Melissa. I'm sad because the mama whose tummy Serena came from went to Heaven too soon today."

"I'm sorry." Melissa said sincerely, after a moment of choosing her words carefully.

"Thank you, baby girl."

Melissa hugged Casey around the knees, and retreated to the other side of the room, where her toys were. Casey went back to her book, but only for a few moments.

The next thing she knew, Melissa had returned and pushed a stack of books onto the couch, and was now clambering up, to get beside her.

Casey helped Melissa up. "What are you thinking?"

Melissa pulled a book at random from the pile and turned to her mother. "I want to look at books. And be with you."

"That's really sweet, Melissa. Any other reason?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Maybe 'cause I just love you."

"I love you, too." she pointed to the book Melissa was holding. "Will you show mama what you've got?"

It turned out to be Where The Wild Things Are.

Casey perked up. "I read this book when I was little!"

Melissa stared.

"Yes, my tiny love." Casey chuckled. "I was a kid once."

Melissa moved closer. "No way…"

 _"_ _Yes_ way." Casey found a blanket and spread it over them before pointing to the book again. "May I read to you?"

Melissa passed the book to Casey and slung a hand over Casey's middle; she liked feeling her younger siblings move, and sure enough, Henry felt her near. He pressed his hands and elbows to her palms, and this drew a smile out of Melissa. Personally, Casey felt a little uncomfortable because Henry was always very fidgety, but if it made Melissa smile, she would power through it.

"Please read, mama." Melissa pointed to herself, and to the baby bump. "We want to hear."

"Okay. Here we go."

Casey opened the book and began to read. Before long, she and Melissa were well into the story. And Henry was even lulled to sleep.

While this was happening, Sophia had been cleaning up from dinner, and when she was done, it was to find her firstborn and her future wife bonding together.

She decided to let them be, and left to go do something else.

* * *

Later, after Melissa was in bed, Casey and Sophia moved to their bedroom. It was the part of the night where they were lounging, but in scanty, revealing clothes that they didn't want to wear in front of Melissa: tank-tops, and for Casey, short-shorts with an elastic waistline. Sophia, meanwhile, skipped the shorts, and just wore the tank-top. Her middle was already getting so big, that she took every opportunity she could to wear the least amount of clothes possible. Not that Casey minded.

"How are you, Casey?" Sophia asked. "How are you? _Really?"_

Sophia sat cross-legged on the bed, and Casey was opposite her, leaning against the headboard. She'd been reading again, but set her book aside when Sophia had spoken.

"I'm emotionally exhausted, because if not for Dana, I wouldn't have undergone one of the biggest turning points of my life." she let out a soft grunt as Henry kicked her in a random spot, bored. "But then it's moments like feeling Henry's kicks, or reading a story from childhood to Melissa that makes me more thankful than ever that I didn't give up when I was going through my dark phase in Europe."

Casey smiled at Sophia. Sophia's heart melted.

"Thank you, for everything that you did today."

Sophia blew her a kiss. "It was my pleasure."

Sophia then fell silent, furrowing her eyebrow in a way that illustrated deep thought. Casey had the same expression on Olivia, Melissa, and now Harper, too, so she moved things along.

"What else is going on in your brain, Starshine?"

"Have you ever lived somewhere else?"

"Besides New York and England, you mean?"

Sophia bobbed her head. "Yes."

"I have not—I even went to law school in the city. Why do you ask?"

"When I was a kid, and wondering who my parents were and where they could be, I always dreamed of moving somewhere else. A warmer place."

"Like Florida?" Casey suggested.

"And be in the way of hurricane season?" Sophia laughed. "I mean somewhere like California. San Francisco, Los Angeles, Disneyworld, Hollywood, Palm Springs, the desert, the ocean…"

Casey caught Sophia's drift. "Copy that."

"I actually entertained the notion of getting out of New York after Melissa was born." Sophia continued.

"Wow, really? What changed your mind?"

"Life; it got in the way, and last year, Melissa and I caught the chicken pox. At the same time."

Casey winced. "That's a bummer."

Sophia shuddered at the memories. "Anyway, life caught up with me, and I realized that Melissa was getting bigger, so I had to focus more on getting out of the place we were. Then I decided to start looking for Olivia, and…"

"Then you fell into my life, that day you found Alex and me."

"Bingo. I fell in love with you, that first day, and then I got to know Olivia and Alex and Noah, and the squad. Somewhere along the way, I just decided to stay."

Casey beamed. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me, too." Sophia agreed.

"I also wanted to go to California, too, but I didn't have the money." Casey confessed.

"So what did you do?"

"I got myself emancipated."

Something clicked somewhere in Sophia's memory. "And that's why you got your own place when you were sixteen?"

Casey nodded. "That, and also because I couldn't stand being cooped up with my parents, Junior, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany, too. My siblings are all older than me, but they all somehow decided to live at home or in other places about town. It saved money, but still…"

Sophia had been to the Novak residence above the flower shop, and while she found it quaint, she would never imagine how eight people had sneezed into such a small space for so long. And that had still been long before the births of the two youngest Novaks.

"It couldn't have been fun." she offered.

"It wasn't. I was the only one who had any real ambition to get good grades and turn my job at the florist into saving money for my own place."

"That's amazing. And what about now?"

Casey arched an eyebrow. "Do I want to ditch New York with you, Melissa, and the babies, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I don't. New York is our home, and now, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else, even when we retire."

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief and crawled over, kissing Casey's cheek. "Good. I just had to ask."

"I understand."

Casey patted her lap, and Sophia straddled it. This was one of their favorite (and most comfortable) ways to sit on the bed.

"I haven't asked yet." Casey said. "How was work?"

"Oh!" Sophia sat up straighter and smiled. "I found that my apron pockets were stuffed with money and trinkets when I arrived!"

"That must have given you quite a turn."

"It did, but then Savannah explained the tradition." Sophia pointed to the ring box on her bedside table. "Could you get that for me, please, Red?"

Curious, Casey obliged and handed it over.

"What's in there?" she wanted to know.

Sophia opened it and showed her the ring from earlier. "It's a family heirloom, and Olivia sent it over this morning. It was hers, and she gave it to me to give to you. Before it was hers, it belonged to Serena, and before Serena, it belonged to _her_ mother, Juliana."

"Incredible…"

"Here you go." Sophia lifted it out of the box and put it on her finger. "It's a perfect fit."

Casey examined it and then kissed Sophia. "I love it!"

She arched her back as Henry turned over and gave her an errant kick as he slept.

"Henry is being funny and keeps kicking me while he sleeps." she pouted. "How are Agnes and Esme?"

Sophia removed her shirt and glided her hands over her middle, experimentally. She breathed a sigh of relief when they stirred in a way that told her they were both asleep and dreaming. At dinner, they had been bouncing around like they'd been fed caffeine.

"They're sleeping, too. Why? What are you thinking?"

"That we should at least settle on what month to get married in."

Sophia nodded. "Good point. What do you say to getting married after the babies are born?"

"I think that's perfect. What kind of wedding do we want?"

"Just a regular one—please, nothing over the top." Sophia decided. "And it should be in a spot that's big enough to accommodate all of the Novaks."

Casey laughed and rubbed Sophia's thighs. "Now there's an undertaking, but still doable. Good thing you and Melissa have met everybody now."

It was true: just the previous weekend, it had been Tiffany's birthday, and she'd had a major party because she'd turned forty. The party had been at her house, and it was more people with red hair than Sophia had ever seen in her life, but after Melissa went off to play with one of her newfound cousins and had fun, Sophia let herself relax. She ended up having a very pleasant evening.

"Definitely. Also—I have to learn Irish Gaelic now."

The Novaks did speak English, but when they were all together, it was a combination of that, and standard English. It was a little dizzying at times, but Sophia had been around the clan long enough to adapt and pick things up.

"Yes, you do, and that can be arranged. But," Casey kissed Sophia. "You're getting off-topic, beautiful. We were talking about our wedding."

"Right." Sophia nodded. "A regular wedding, after the babies come. What month?"

"Sometime in the summer."

"How about August?" Sophia suggested. "The babies will be four months old, and Melissa will be on summer vacation. I still can't believe that we got her into a class that starts in January. Where did the time go?"

Her voice wobbled, and Casey patted her cheeks.

"Hey. Keep it together." she warned. "If you start crying about this—again—then we will have gotten off the wedding train altogether."

Sophia refocused her determination yet again. "I like the last week of August: it won't be too hot, and that's enough time to plan things out."

"And I'm down with _that,"_ Casey said. "Oh, come on! Oof…"

Casey's words ended in a moan of displeasure, and Sophia got off her immediately because she looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked cautiously.

Casey rubbed her eyes. "I was going to go to bed early, but I wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun before… specifically me taking care of you, since you've been taking care of me all day."

"But what? Henry is being difficult again?"

"He's being _very_ difficult, and even kicking me with _both_ feet! He was just asleep, five minutes ago!"

Sophia put a hand over Casey's heart, and immediately, Casey focused on it. Doing this, she felt her breathing return to a regular pace, but she didn't say anything.

"First of all," Sophia began. "I love taking care of you because you are gentle and very thoughtful. I've also never been with anyone like that before. Second, you've experienced a very unexpected loss today—Henry is just reacting to your feelings with feelings of his own."

Recalling that Sophia had experienced a handful of major, life-altering events during her first pregnancy, Casey was very sympathetic. "So you totally get how I feel right now."

"I really do." Sophia gave Casey's hand a gentle squeeze. "The third, and final thing I want to add to that list is that I would _love_ to have some fun, but right now, I'll help you calm Henry down, and next time, you can take care of _me."_

"Deal."

Casey laid down on the bed, and was quickly rid of her clothes. Then Sophia began kissing her, all over.

Through experimenting, they had discovered that Casey found it very comforting when Sophia pumped her with her fingers. She did this, and for a few minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of Sophia's handiwork, and Casey's blissful, sensual sighs.

"For better or for worse, I love you, no matter what." Sophia purred, without breaking her pace. "You are my soulmate, and I'll always take care of you, even when we're old and grey. I knew that you were my one-and-done the moment that me met."

At that moment, Casey came and cried Sophia's name out.

When she had some control of her faculties again, Casey turned to Sophia again and said, "That's when I knew that you were my one-and-done, too."

Sophia kissed Casey's brow and wiped her brow down. "What would you like me to do now?"

Casey made room for her. "Will you lay with me?

"Of course I will."

With some careful maneuvering because she didn't want to wake the twins up, Sophia got under the covers and laid opposite Casey.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just keep touching me. I need to feel you." was the reply. "Henry still hasn't slowed his roll."

"Alright." Sophia resumed touching Casey and playing with her in a way that had her mewling again very quickly. "You just relax now, and it's okay if you fall asleep."

Casey closed her eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only every single day." Sophia whispered. "Rest, darling. Rest."

Casey yawned, and even moved closer to Sophia when she began stroking her hair. She was drowsier than ever. It was as if she hadn't slept in a week.

"I love you forever." she told Sophia.

"I love you forever, too." Sophia continued stroking Casey's hair. "Forever and always. Rest, darling. Rest."

These were the last words that Casey heard before falling into a very peaceful slumber.


	63. Stardust

**I was watching** **Rogue One** **while I wrote this. The word 'stardust' is very significant. I love** **Star Wars** **. But I digress.**

* * *

 **RESIDENCE OF OLIVIA BENSON & ALEX CABOT**

 **122 SOUTHWELL**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **8:30 PM**

* * *

Olivia didn't know how she made it through the rest of the day without Alex.

She reached Olivia first, sitting with her to give her hugs and kisses while the doctors took care of things. Alex continued to sit with Olivia until she was all cried out, and she even helped her to a bathroom so she could clean herself up.

By the time they returned to Harper's room, everybody had heard what happened, and they expressed their condolences. Casey also left early, with Sophia, but she didn't blame them a single bit. The visiting Carisis left quickly, too, followed by the squad. They were going to go back to the station house to start their end-of-case reports. At Olivia's behest, Amanda agreed to track down Dana's family and arrange for a meeting the following day, as Olivia wasn't in a fit state to make the arrangements, herself.

And because baby Serena was feeling better, she was allowed to go home with her mothers. A new baby in the house also meant a quick spot of shopping for her because Olivia had long ago gotten rid of Noah's baby things, and what materials they did have were for Diana, and therefore too small. That was fun, but they reigned themselves in and decided to work on making a baby registry for Serena later on.

As for Noah, he was taken aback to see that Serena had come home with his—their—mothers, but it was time for bed, he occupied himself with talking to her, and giving her hugs and kisses. It was very safe to say that he was happy to be a big brother.

* * *

And like Sophia had taken care of Casey, so Alex took care of Olivia in her grief.

However, there came a point in the night where Olivia and Alex were camped out on their bed with Serena, but the baby was getting frustrated. She kept nudging and pawing at Alex's breasts, wanting to be fed and not understanding why nothing was happening.

Olivia left quickly to make a bottle, and Alex tasked herself with calming Serena down.

* * *

"Oh, you're okay, baby angel." Alex patted Serena on the back as she curled up on her chest. "Mama will be right back, and she'll have your bottle."

Serena made an impatient sound and then maneuvered herself down so that one cheek was resting on Alex's cleavage. With both of her mothers, she found this very comforting, and on top of that, she loved listening to their heartbeats. She was hungry, yet, but this would do for now.

Alex helped Serena get comfortable, and readjusted the blanket on her before she continued patting her on the back.

"Mama's taking awhile." Alex murmured to her daughter after a few minutes. "Why don't we turn a movie on?"

Serena just cooed, so Alex turned the TV on. It was directly across from hers and Olivia's bed. The DVD player kicked into high gear automatically, and Rogue One, Alex's current favorite movie, began to play. She had loved _Star Wars_ for her entire life, having watched the movies with her parents—what was funny was that society had seen Alex and her parents as three very fine and regal people, but that was just the way they were when it came to their careers. When it had come to the three of them as a family, they had been very close-knit, and just as regular a family as any other.

Now, she watched the movies when she missed them.

Luckily for her, Olivia was very understanding, and just as big a science fiction and fantasy fan as she was.

Alex began to narrate the movie to Serena, although after a few minutes, she changed lanes.

"You know, little one," she said to Serena. "You need a nickname. Your big sister doesn't have a fun one, but mama and I call your big brother Ace because he likes to climb, and he has a crazy good throwing arm. Your little sister, though, was named after Wonder Woman, so her name is Diana, but we call her Anna because that was my mama's name."

Alex kissed Serena's cheek, her heart fit to burst when the baby made a happy sound.

"My mama would have loved you, Diana, Sophia, and Noah so much. My daddy would have, too." Alex heaved a hefty sigh. "But I know that they're smiling down on us from Heaven right now."

Alex looked at the screen again, this time to see Jyn Erso receive her father's holographic message, and hear him call Jyn by her nickname—Stardust. She looked down at Serena.

"You just kind of showed up out of nowhere in mine and mama's lives, like a star. Are you our Stardust?"

Immediately, Serena raised her head and high as she could and smiled at Alex before she returned to her cocoon-like state again. All over again, Alex felt like her heart was fit to burst with love, and she could hear Serena giggling and cooing to herself.

"Well, alright." Alex told her in a 'that's that' tone. "You are our Stardust."

"Stardust?"

Olivia had returned, a full bottle of formula for Serena in hand. She sat beside Alex, and Alex immediately cradled Serena in one arm while offering the baby her bottle. When Serena realized what was happening, she latched on immediately and started to drink her fill. As she relaxed, she let out a very happy sigh and focused only on her meal. Serena would never know her biological parents, and she'd just had a very long two days that had worn her out.

But now she was with two new parents, and they loved her unconditionally. Serena Diamond was finally safe and sound, and being offered a second chance at life.

Olivia turned to the screen, and spotted the movie that was playing. From there, she made the leap.

"Watching _Star Wars_ again, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and I'm thinking about my parents. I know they'd be proud, but I just miss them."

Olivia put the movie on pause and kissed Alex on the forehead. "From everything you've told me about them, I know they would be. Maybe you should go visit their headstones tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Via."

"You're quite welcome. Now," she motioned to Serena. "Are we calling her Stardust because of Jyn Erso?"

"That, and because she, and the opportunity to be her mothers fell from the sky, like a star." Alex readjusted Serena when she felt her slip a little. "I also called her Stardust, and she actually pushed herself up and smiled at me."

"That's incredible." Olivia remarked.

Again, Alex nodded. "So we've got Serena 'Stardust' Benson. It also goes nicely with her middle name being Diamond, and all. Do you like it?"

"I do…"

Olivia's reply was vague, and Alex noticed. Even though the day was done, Olivia still had a lot going through her head because of everything that had happened over the course of the case. Whatever she was thinking of now didn't seem to be quite the same thing.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked gently.

Olivia moved closer to Alex and faced her. "We've got four kids now, Allie-cat."

"That, we do. I never knew that mom life could bring this kind of joy."

At that moment, Serena finished her bottle, and pushed it away. Alex busied herself with cleaning Serena up and getting her to burp. Quite on the content side, Serena obliged, although Olivia was the one to clean up the baby's mess and change her diaper. Alex blamed it on a weakened constitution, but happily took Serena back when she was clean and replaced her on her chest while Olivia got rid of the dirty things and cleaned herself up.

Sated and replete, though, Serena fell asleep when Alex rubbed her back and told her a quick story.

Olivia looked at Alex in awe. Back when they'd first met, Alex had very much been an ice queen, but somewhere along the way, she'd grown and softened. Time had been kind to her, and it had allowed her to be excited about becoming a mother.

"Motherhood brings a lot of emotions, but joy is my favorite." said Alex.

"Mine, too."

The vacant look had returned to Olivia's eyes, and Alex brought it up once more.

"What were you going to before Stardust finished her bottle?"

"That we've got four kids, and we agreed that we wanted one more daughter, besides Diana."

Alex cottoned on. "You and I aren't getting any younger, and you're wondering now if our baby girls are it?"

"Yes."

Alex gave Serena an extra cuddle, while she thought about Diana, asleep in her womb, and Noah, asleep down the hall, and even Sophia, across town with her own family. Even if she was only carrying Diana, and the other three had happened into her life through varying sets of circumstances, they were all still her babies, and she would do absolutely anything for any one of them.

"To answer your question," she finally said. "Yes. Our last children are Serena and Diana."

Olivia felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Alright. It looks like Stardust is passed out; hand her here, and I'll put her in her bassinet."

Alex obliged, and got under the covers. After Olivia got Serena settled in the new bassinet near the bed, she joined Alex, too. In this cold weather, her pajamas consisted of an old ACDC t-shirt and flannel pants. On the other hand, Alex opted for a simple nightgown of cotton, and was wearing her hair up in a messy bun. It was getting very long, and a lot of stray hair that had fallen down was tucked behind her ears. Both she and Olivia were devoid of makeup, too, but she still had her glasses on. This was the couple at their most basic level, and it was also one of their most favorite times of night.

"Amanda left messages for Dana's husband and kids—if they get them on time, they'll be coming to my office tomorrow." Olivia told Alex.

"Are the Lewises local?"

Olivia shrugged. "The last I knew, Mister Lewis and the kids lived in DC."

"But Amanda still tracked them down?"

"As is her way. Something about them all have numbers with New York area codes."

"Then it looks like the chances of them turning up tomorrow are pretty high." Alex mused. "So the deal is, we _are_ Serena's mothers, but we still offer her brother and sister a chance to get to know her?"

"Yes. One of the last things Dana did was make me promise that Serena would know them, but I would have made sure that happened, anyway."

Alex gave her fiancée's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm with you, Via. No matter what."

"Thank you, baby." they kissed. "I love you."

Olivia leaned against Alex, and Alex promptly wrapped an arm around her waist.

She kissed Olivia's temple. "What time is the meeting with Trevor and Elizabeth tomorrow?"

Because of the special circumstances that surrounded Serena, Olivia and Alex already had custody of her, and when they called Trevor to tell him what was happening, he volunteered to expedite things. This meant that he was already working double time to draw up all of the necessary paperwork that would make Serena a proper Benson. (She, Noah, and Diana would all become Cabots after their mothers got married) Trevor was even helping Olivia and Alex pro bono, in the spirit of good friendship. Judge Donnelley would be overseeing things, to make it official.

"It's at noon." Olivia said. "You're still coming with me to see Harper at the hospital in the morning, right?"

"Right." Alex confirmed. "But then I have to show my face at my office because I just _know_ that Casey is going to come ask me amour something."

"Good thing the meeting is happening at your office, and I have the next two weeks off to help the baby adjust to her new life."

"Right, again."

The attorney went quiet, becoming lost in her own thoughts. Olivia sat up and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Can I come with you to your office tomorrow, to meet the Lewises?" Alex blurted.

"I would love for you to come," Olivia enthused. "And they should meet both of Serena's new parents."

"Alright. Oh… there she goes."

Quite restless now, Diana was awake and kicking gently.

Olivia leaned against Alex and sighed. "Too bad I can't take care of you the 'usual way,' huh?"

Sex was the 'usual way.'

"Yeah…"

Alex gave a small squirm: Diana was wide awake, and kicking just because she felt like it. Sighing because she didn't want to cry in frustration, Alex removed her nightgown while Olivia fetched a small tub of cocoa butter from her bedside table. While sex was their preferred method of calming Diana when she was driving Alex bonkers, massages worked, too.

Olivia put the cocoa butter in front of Alex, and then sat behind her on the bed so that she was between her legs.

"What are you going?" Alex asked. "The cocoa butter is in front of m… oh…"

Olivia had started kissing Alex lightly in the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Alexandra." Olivia kissed Alex again and began massaging her back. "Thank you for taking care of me today. I don't know how I would have made it through everything without you."

"Olivia, you're my partner in crime, and in life." Alex wrapped Olivia's arms around her bare, distended waist. They both felt Diana jumping around like Pop Rocks. "I'll do _anything_ for you, because after all these years, we've admitted our feelings for each other, started a family together that neither of us thought we'd ever have, and we even have a home together that's only ever been ours. You have my soul, beautiful. I'll _always_ take care of you."

"Thank you."

Alex gave Olivia's hands a squeeze, and then pressed the cocoa butter tub into them. Laughing, Olivia took the hint and began rubbing her fiancée's back down with the cocoa butter. She'd get to the front side eventually. Alex turned the movie back on, but kept the volume down low.

"Olivia," she said a few minutes later. "I'm so glad that we met."

Olivia pressed a kiss to Alex's neck. "So am I."

"You changed my life, and something occurred to me, awhile back."

"What would that be?" Olivia queried.

"We saved each other, you and I."

With a start, Olivia realized that yet again, Alex was right.

"We did, Alex. We really did."


	64. Talks And Tattoos

**MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **365 WEST 32** **nd** **STREET**

 **MANHATTAN**

 **8:15 PM**

* * *

Harper hated hospitals. She always had.

After her mother died, she'd been abandoned at a few hospitals throughout Manhattan by different sets of neglectful foster parents—and sometimes with injuries—but the driving force for her current dislike was that her husband had died in a hospital, without a chance to go home. So, naturally, she wasn't jazzed about spending the night in the hospital where she had lost her husband, but since it was for hers and her son's health, she put up with it.

Harper was also expecting a visit from Olivia, Alex, and baby Serena that following morning, so she was quite surprised when two new visitors show up first.

It started with a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal Doctor Larom. She had left only a little while ago to process Harper's newly-signed discharge papers, and now she was back, although Harper couldn't imagine why. She, herself, was back in her street clothes, and on only an oxygen line, having been told that she had to stay on it until after her visitors had come to call.

Larom looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped when she noticed that Harper was sitting up, and methodically massaging and prodding her big belly.

"Are you okay, Harper?"

"Oh, yes." Harper reassured her. "Xander just woke up, and he isn't happy that mama is confined to a bed."

Harper gave the physician a smile.

"What's up, though? A hiccup with getting me discharged?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Everything went through—just let me know when you leave." Larom said. "You've got visitors."

"My sister and Alex?"

"Friends of the lieutenant and Miss Cabot, actually: Judge Elizabeth Donnelley, and Trevor Langan. He's a lawyer who knows your sister and her colleagues _very_ well."

Harper was very surprised to have two such important people calling on her, but she sat up a little straighter at the mention of Trevor. He was, after all, to be her boss quite soon.

"Please let them in."

Doctor Larom did so, and closed the door behind the newcomers. They were dressed for the cold outside, and Trevor was even carrying two a flower arrangement, and a gift basket presents, meant for cheering her up. This was going to be interesting.

Moving forward while Trevor got everything sorted, the judge introduced herself.

"Harper, I'm Judge Elizabeth Donnelley, and I have a long history with both your sister, and Miss Cabot."

"How do you do?" Harper said politely as they shook hands. "How did you know I was here? The grapevine?"

"Yes." the older woman confirmed. "I wanted to come say hello, and to let you know that if you ever need anything, just call me."

Harper was moved by her generosity and thanked her, before moving on to her companion, who had set the gifts out on her bedside table.

"And you're Trevor Langan, right?" she said to him.

He nodded and they shook hands. "Yes, and I have a long history with your sister and the SVU, too. But that's more for her to tell."

"Nevertheless, it's nice to meet you. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances, when I was more on my feet."

"Don't worry about it, Harper." Trevor said. "Just think of it as the start of being friends."

"Alright." Harper agreed. "That works."

"What's happening?" the judge asked, inserting herself into the conversation.

"Harper did clerical work for Absolom Briggs, over at Briggs & Raglan, for seven years." Trevor told her.

"Wow." Donnelley was clearly impressed. "Absolom just retired, didn't he?"

"Yes, and Harper is currently on bereavement leave because she lost her husband recently, but Absolom arranged for her to come work for me when it's over, since Amy is moving to Texas."

Amy was Trevor's current secretary.

Donnelley sighed. "Leave it to you and the SVU to always keep me on my toes…"

Noticing the flowers and things, Harper pointed to them. "These are for me?"

"Yes. Here you go." Trevor moved the new things within Harper's reach when he saw that her oxygen line was limiting her range of motion. "The judge and I ran into each other downstairs in the gift shop downstairs, and then we decided to come up here together."

"I'm glad you came because I love to make new friends." Harper inhaled the scent of the blooms, and examined the stuffed animals and trinkets attached to the gift basket. "And thank you for everything. I really appreciate it, and I think Xander likes the flower smells because he's calmer than he was a few minutes ago."

"I'm gl—"

Anything further from Trevor was cut off by a new voice—one of puzzlement.

"Trevor? Judge Donnelley? What are you two doing here?"

Olivia had arrived with Alex and Serena. The baby was dressed warmly for the crisp November weather, and secured in her new carseat. She was also surprisingly patient when Olivia set her down so she and Alex could take their things off and hang them on the coatrack beside the door. Serena was cooing and stretching happily a few minutes later when she was in Olivia's arms.

"We ran into each other at the gift shop, and when we realized we were both on our way to see the same person, we came up here together." Trevor looked at Olivia, curious. "Why didn't you ever say anything about a sister?"

"I honestly didn't know until everything that just went down, concerning Bella Carisi, one of my detective's older sisters. Did you hear about it?"

"Yes."

Olivia indicated Harper. "My sister escaped, and I met her here, for the first time, in this hospital. We started connecting the dots after that."

"Got it." Trevor said in understanding.

Alex chimed in, her own train of thought well in motion. "Trevor, does Harper work for you, or something?"

"Technically, _no,_ but she will be soon."

Alex made a humming noise and then turned to her boss. The judge had an answer immediately.

"I heard about Harper through the grapevine, and I have a child about her age." In turn, she arched an eyebrow at Alex and Olivia. "Are you two satisfied?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Good."

Surprising everyone, Donnelley turned bright and sunny. She was even smiling outside of her usual 'the cat ate the canary' fashion. It was warm… and maternal. This was a side of Elizabeth Donnelley that only her husband and children saw.

She indicated the baby, who was watching the scene from Olivia's arms.

"Is this dear little one Serena?"

The baby recognized her name, but when she looked around, she saw Harper first, and immediately made it known that she wanted to be with her. Chuckling, Harper took her niece in her arms and began rocking her gently. Serena turned to putty.

"Yep, this is our Serena." Harper kissed one of her hands. "She knows me and likes me because Dana let me hold her a lot when we were in the warehouse."

The baby giggled when Xander began kicking and elbowing her. Harper gave Serena another kiss, and looked to the others.

"What happens now? Has my niece been made a Benson yet?"

"She hasn't." Olivia said. "Coincidentally, Alex and I were going to meet with Trevor and the judge later to do just that."

The adjudicator gave a small cough. "Please, Olivia—off the clock, it's Elizabeth, and unless Mister Langan has put your daughter's paper elsewhere, there's no reason we can't do this now."

Trevor pointed to his briefcase, atop a counter next to the door. "Everything is in there. I'm ready whenever everyone else is."

Olivia and Alex looked at each other, and then at Serena. She was currently enamored with Harper, and telling her a story. Serena was kicking her legs and laughing up a storm (Olivia suspected that Serena had never laughed so hard in her life before). She was very happy and enthusiastic, a far cry from her mood when Sophia had found her behind the flower shop. The sight of her so happy was all the confirmation that Olivia and Alex needed.

"Let's do it."

* * *

The initial adoption process didn't take too long at all, and Harper was even able to sign as a witness to the event. When it was done, and pictures had been had, and the other visitors left, Alex approached Harper's bed.

She deposited a bag from a local maternity boutique down in front of her. "We had to guess your sizes, but we bought you a new outfit, and some warm shoes."

Harper lit up. "That's really nice! Thanks!"

"And," Olivia added. "We would love to take you to breakfast—on us! Have you eaten?"

Right on cue, Xander kicked his mother with both feet. Harper blew out a breath and massaged the spot.

"I haven't eaten yet, no, but that's just because I can barely handle hospital food."

"That's the case for most people." Olivia laughed. "Have you done your discharge papers yet?"

"Uh-huh. Breakfast with my family sounds wonderful."

Alex lifted Serena out of Harper's arms and spoke to her fiancée. "Come on, Via. Let's wait for her in the hallway."

"Stay, please, Olivia." Harper said quickly. "I need help."

Harboring no objections, Alex left with Serena. Olivia closed all the blinds and sat with Harper again.

"What do you need help with first? Your shirt?"

"Yes, please."

With some tricky maneuvering, Olivia helped Harper take off her shirt and reinsert her nasal oxygen tube. Harper still bore some bruises from her assault, but Olivia still found her beautiful, and not just because they were sisters. Harper was radiant.

"Olivia," Harper said softly. "Look."

She pointed to her gigantic seven-month belly. It looked like it was moving of its own accord, and Olivia could clearly see Xander's arms and legs moving against Harper's bare skin.

"That's incredible." Olivia said softly. "Sophia wiggled almost nonstop in my belly when she realized he had arms and legs, and it got to be so much that at one point, I thought there were two babies in there. Now _she's_ the one carrying two babies. How's that for irony?"

Harper laid one of Olivia's hands on her middle, and it was just in time to feel Xander turn over completely and press a hand against hers.

"When you carried Sophia," Harper wanted to know. "Were you as big as I am now?"

Olivia sat back and gave her a look of amusement. "Harper, you look _radiant._ What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Harper set her right foot in Olivia's lap. "One is on my foot. Take my sock off?"

"Alright. Oh… what's this?"

Wrapping around Harper's right ankle was a tattoo of a metallic beaded chain, at at the end of which, on her foot, was a set of dog tags. They bore the name of the elder Xander, along with a few other pieces of critical information, and the last line informed the reader that he had been of the Irish Catholic denomination.

Olivia looked at Harper again. "These are dog tags, and they're Xander's?"

Harper sat cross-legged and nodded. "He was in the Marine Corps."

"Wow."

Harper smiled at Olivia. "He was very proud, and he enlisted in the first place to have school paid for, but then he liked it so much that he did another tour as soon as he could. By the time he died, though, he was already retired with an honorable discharge."

"Wow." Olivia said again. "Did you get the tattoo to remember him?"

"Yes. I got it just before he deployed for the first time, and he was buried with his. At the funeral, his friend, Private First Class Zacharias McFadden, gave me a set that he'd had copied for me."

Zacharias McFadden? Olivia thought. Wasn't that the name of Kathleen's husband?

Olivia barely missed Harper showing her something else.

"These are the ones that Zacharias gave me." she said, showing her the dog tags she was wearing around her neck. "Junior is going to get them when he's older."

"They're very nice." Olivia said said. "Any more tattoos?"

"Yes." Harper pointed to her left shoulder. "On the other side, here, it says 'MARINE WIFE.' And there's this."

Harper showed Olivia her left wrist. In delicate script with rainbow ink was the phrase 'SEMPER FIDELIS.'

"That means 'always faithful' in English, and it's the slogan of the Marines." Olivia remarked. "Obviously, you're proud that Xander was USMC, but there's more to it that that, huh?"

"Correct." Harper admitted. "I was going to join up, too, but then I got disqualified."

"History of seizures?" Olivia guessed.

"Yes, and then I had one, the week before his first deployment." Harper sighed as she dashed away the memories. "I recovered before he left, and the night before he did, we got matching ink. Here."

Below the Semper Fidelis tattoo, there was a line of Roman numerals with dashes between them.

"VI, XX, MMX." Olivia read aloud, and then did some quick math. "June 10, 2010?"

"Mine and Xander's wedding anniversary." Harper elaborated. "I'm just thankful and grateful that we made it to lucky number seven and made a baby because we really wanted kids. Now…"

Harper's voice wobbled, and it suddenly dawned on Olivia why her sister had asked her to stay.

"Now," Harper tried again, even closer to losing it. "I'm going to be _alone!"_

She burst into tears.

Olivia had expected this, but maybe because this was her sister, and she was in such a vulnerable position, her heart ached for her a little more. She waited for Harper to calm down before she moved closer.

"You and Xander are _not_ going to be alone." she told her. "It sounds like you have connections through the Corps, but you've also got me and Alex, and Sophia and Casey, and even Trevor and Judge Donnelley. I'll introduce you to the rest of my squad whenever you want, but I can assure you that everyone will adore you, and they'll have yours and Xander's back, too."

Harper's tone was tentative. "Are you sure?"

 _"Positive._ The squad is proof that there's more than one kind of family, and we all love each other like that. We may be a little unconventional, but we're still a family, and you and Xander are part of it." Olivia patted her sister affectionately on the knee. "What do you need right now"

"A hug." Harper decided. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course." Olivia moved so that she was beside her sister, and then she pulled her into a warm hug. "We don't have to go anywhere for as long as you want."

And so, they stayed.


	65. The Lewises

Harper turned out to be a very pleasant person to have along while on an outing: she was also a wonderful conversationalist, and seemed to have studied just about everything under the sun.

While she told Olivia and Alex about her childhood, she was far more interested in learning about the two them, and how they had met. Olivia cheerfully provided anecdotes about everyone in the squad—although she and Alex tag-teamed to tell her stories about Casey. Harper learned about the rest of the family, as well, and found that she was already looking forward to meeting them all. For good measure, Olivia also told her sister the story of how they'd met Dana for the first time.

Of course, this meant that learned about what had happened in Oregon, too.

At the end of _that_ story, Harper paused and stared at Olivia in disbelief, a piece of pancake hanging from her fork as it stayed suspended in midair, forgotten.

"You did all of that with Dana, Elliot was _blown up_ because they found unstable _dynamite,_ and you _still_ went to Oregon to go undercover so you could fight ecoterrorist hippies?"

"Yes. Yes, I did, and it was worth it. I'd do it all again."

Harper shook her head and looked to Alex. "Where were you when this was happening?"

"Witness protection."

Harper just set her fork down altogether, and stared from Alex to Olivia, more than a little dumbfounded.

Olivia laughed. "And that's about the attitude Sophia greeted us with when we told her about this part of the family history."

"I— *HIC* Oh, no! *HIC* Xander, _why?_ "

Bored, Xander had started hiccuping, which in turn led Harper to start doing the same. He also started kicking Harper in the side with both feet in an awkward. It was even more intense than usual… but it had been, ever since the day she became a widow. Junior hadn't taken well to the hours and hours of crying.

If he kept things up at the moment, Harper was going to get sick.

She pushed her plate back, and began massaging the spot where Xander was the most active. She made soothing noises, too, knowing he could hear her. Hopefully, that would soothe him and she wouldn't start crying in front of her sister, and her sister-to-be.

At the same time, Olivia's phone rang with an incoming call from Amanda. Alex was already moving around to the other side of the table to comfort Harper, so Olivia excused herself, careful not to jostle Serena. She was in a sling on her chest.

Olivia answered the phone when she found a quiet corner of the diner.

"What's up, detective?" she asked.

"Alec Lewis—Dana's husband—just returned my call from yesterday. He and the kids were traveling back from California."

"I see. Did he agree to come to the precinct?"

Amanda nodded, even though Olivia couldn't see her. "He did, and he said that the kids, Jennifer and Eugene, are coming, too. I told him to come in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Uh-huh. I'm already out with Alex, Harper, and Serena, but we're in the precinct neighborhood. We'll be there before the Lewises arrive."

She cast a look at Serena. The little girl was sucking on a thumb and watching her. When Serena saw Olivia looking at her, she puffed up her chest and cooed at her. Olivia always made her happy.

"Amanda," Olivia said after a moment. "Can I trust you to pass a message along to the boys?"

"Of course, lieutenant."

"Alex and I officially adopted Serena today—she's a Benson!"

Amanda gasped joyfully and put a hand over her heart. "Oh, my goodness, Olivia! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Olivia chirped. "Trevor and Judge Donnelley were both visiting with Harper when Alex and I went to see her. Things just fell into place after that."

"Did the other two hear about your sister through the grapevine, or something?"

"That, and Harper's about to start work for Trevor soon."

"Come again?" Amanda squawked.

Olivia laughed. "I'm sure Harper will explain later."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go back to the table, to catch her and Alex up now, but we'll be there before long."

"Copy that. See you soon."

"Good bye."

Olivia hung up and returned to her family. Alex had since resumed her seat, and Harper was hiccup-free and smiling again. Olivia saw her empty plate beside hers and Alex's at the edge of the table, waiting to be collected by the waitress.

Both Harper and Alex gave Olivia their attention when she returned to the table.

"What was that call about?" Harper asked curiously.

"Amanda called to tell me that Dana's husband, Alec Lewis, is coming in to the precinct in an hour." she said. "The kids are coming, too, and now that I think about it, they're probably in their twenties by now."

"Do any of the Lewises know what's happened?"

Olivia sighed in dejection. "Uh-uh, so I have to tell all three of them. Delivering this kind of news is one of the hardest parts of the job."

"I'm sure."

Olivia turned to Alex. "Any specific time that you have to be at your office?"

The bespectacled woman shook her head. "No. Do you still want to me to come with you?"

"Yes, and," Olivia looked back at Harper. "I would like it if you could come—but only if you have the time. I don't want you to miss the mobile hospital."

Harper was quick to reassure her sister. "I've got plenty of time because it doesn't show up until two."

It was only ten-thirty.

"Very good. Will you come with us?"

Harper showed zero hesitation. "Of course. Just say when."

* * *

 _ **16** **th** **PRECINCT**  
_

 _ **966 WEST 88** **th** **STREET**_

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

 ** _10:50 AM_**

* * *

After seeing to it that Harper and Serena were settled over in the kitchen area, Olivia and Alex waited the Lewises out in Olivia's office.

The wait wasn't too long at all.

"Come in!" Olivia called, at the sound of a knock on her door.

The door opened to reveal Elliot. "The Lewises are here, lieutenant."

Olivia and Alex both stood, making themselves look presentable, and Olivia made a beckoning motion. "Thank you. Please let them in."

Elliot did, and the three Lewises entered. Once they were inside the room, he closed the door, and this prompted Olivia to step forward.

"Mister Lewis, I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson."

Surprisingly, both he and his children smiled at her.

"So _you're_ Olivia." Alec remarked. "It's good to finally put a face to the name."

Olivia hadn't been expecting this. "I beg your pardon?"

Eugene stepped in, introducing himself and providing further elaboration. "We've never been privy to everything that mom did, but her favorite 'adventures' to talk about have always involved you."

Jennifer introduced herself, too, before blurting, "And I have to know—she hasn't been pulling our leg, talking about the dynamite thing? Or the motorcycle? Or the ricocheting bullet?"

"Nope: all true." Olivia confirmed. "I was even there for two of those incidents."

"How did Elliot survive?!"

Olivia laughed softly as she remembered Elliot once referring to Dana (in fear) as a walking disaster zone. "That's a topic we stopped trying to decipher a long time ago, mostly for the sake of what sanity Elliot has left."

In an effort not to let his children overtake the conversation, Alec held a hand out to Alex.

"I'm Alec Lewis. Are you the lieutenant's partner?"

Alex shook his hand. "I'm Alex Cabot, and I'm not the lieutenant's partner in that sense, no, but I _am_ the unit bureau chief of the Special Victims Unit."

The finality with which she spoke made something drop into place for the Lewises, and they all became serious.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked. "Is this about my wife?"

Olivia pointed to the couch. "Please have a seat, all of you."

They did, with Jennifer and Eugene sitting on either side of their father. It was clear to see that even thigh they hadn't been kind to Dana after she was put in jail, they each still cared about her and loved her. This news was going to destroy them, and Olivia and Alex both already felt bad for having to deliver it.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked firmly, her father and brother already at a loss for words.

"We are _so_ sorry to have to tell you this," Olivia said. "But Dana passed away yesterday."

The Lewises were each immediately crestfallen, but when her father and her brother continued to be silent in their devastation, Jennifer continued to take the lead.

"We just came back from California, to attend the funeral of dad's brother. What happened to mom, exactly?"

"She was poisoned, and she passed away in my arms."

The Lewises could only stare in shock, so Olivia and Alex worked together to tell them what had happened. At the end, it was a few moments before they could think of what to say, but Alec finally spoke.

"For all the craziness and fast paces my wife had in her," he said shakily, wiping his tears. "She always put others first. What happened to Bishop?"

"He's dead, too. He didn't make it out of the warehouse." Olivia told him. "I made sure that Dana did, and I made sure she didn't die alone."

"Thank you." Alec said sincerely. "She really _did_ love you."

Jennifer and Eugene both nodded in agreement, and they accepted the box that Alex offered, before passing to their father. Olivia watched them, and remembered back to Dana's letter. It had said that her husband and her kids had left her completely after she went to jail and told them about Serena. Now, here they all were, grieving like they had seen her yesterday. They had loved Dana all along.

"Wait, lieutenant!" Jennifer said suddenly. "Mom had a baby, but we were too full of ourselves to ask any specifics! Do Eugene and I have a brother, or a sister?"

"You have a new sister."

Jennifer looked around. "Where is she?"

"In the building, on this floor, with _my_ sister—another person whom Dana protected. I didn't even know about her until after she escaped… so because of your mother, I was able to discover that _I_ have a new sister, too."

"Can we see them?" Eugene asked. "Please?"

Olivia nodded and walked over to the door. Opening it, she called out to Carisi, because he was closest.

"Dominick, will you please go fetch our other guests?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, lieutenant."

He retuned quickly with Harper and Serena, and closed the door before going back to his desk.

Meanwhile, Olivia put her hands on her sister's arms to keep her steady—Serena was very wiggly.

"Harper," Olivia said. "These are Dana's husband, Alec, and their kids, Jennifer and Eugene. Why don't you give the baby to Jennifer first?"

"Alright. I can do that."

She crossed over to Jennifer and eased Serena into her arms. Any resentment that Jennifer had had about her was gone in a heartbeat.

"Oh, hello, sweet princess." Jennifer cooed to Serena. "I'm feeling sad about our mama, but I promise I'm so happy to meet you."

Serena was very surprised to see a new person, but once Harper showed Jennifer how to hold her properly, she began to giggle and snuggle.

Eugene looked over at Olivia. "What's her name?"

"Serena Diamond—that was what your mother named her. She also asked me to make sure that you and Jennifer stay in Serena's life; she wanted all of her children to know each other. It was really important."

Eugene and Jennifer had no trouble promising that they would oblige their mother's wish, and then they turned their attention to Serena, starting to dote on her.

Alec became overwhelmed with emotion, though, and left the room. Olivia and Alex followed quickly, and guided him into the room next door to the office. While he and Alex both sat at the table, Olivia shut the blinds on the mirror and turned off the speaker into the other room. There was no need to burst the kids' happy bubble.

"What are you thinking, Mister Lewis?" Alex asked.

He sighed haltingly. "Serena looks like her mother, brother, and sister already. Dana begged me to take her, and I wouldn't because I was just so angry."

Olivia took the empty chair beside Alex as she said, "Nobody would fault you for that. I know I certainly wouldn't—it was me who had to put her away."

"Really?"

"Mhm. It was me."

"But you still went back for her yesterday? Why? Oregon?"

Olivia nodded. "That particular adventure changed my life. Dana has had a piece of my heart ever since, and she always will."

Alec Lewis was moved by this, but still managed to keep it together. He wanted to get through this conversation in due fashion.  
"Where is her body, please?"

"At the morgue." said Alex. "We'll make sure you know who to call."

"Thank you. Dana loved the FBI, but she also really loved the SVU—I would really like it if you all came to the funeral when I get everything sorted."

"We'll be there, and it's only right that Serena is there, too, even if she won't remember it."

Now Alec was nodding. "Yes, of course. And I have to know—what's going to happen to Serena?"

"Dana left a letter with her, explaining her situation, and she asked me to adopt Serena. If I didn't, Serena's father would have put her somewhere Dana wouldn't have been able to find her, just because."

"Oh, my God. He's dead. now, though, right?"

"Yes. A sniper took him out."

"Serena is perfectly safe now." Alex added quickly, remembering that civilians weren't used to hearing the word 'sniper' with no warning. "She's getting a second chance at life, and we've even already nicknamed her Stardust because she just fell into our lives like a falling star."

At this, Alec read between the lines. "Wait. Are you and Olivia a couple? Is _that_ how you're partners?"

"Yes. We're even engaged, and just an hour ago, we officially adopted Serena. She is now Serena Diamond Benson."

He offered her a smile. "I'm glad that Serena has a chance to grow up happy, with two parents. And you said that Dana wanted Serena to know her brother and sister?"

"It was one of her dying wishes."

"Well, Jennifer and Eugene are legal adults now, but I wouldn't have tried to stop them, because it was what their mother wanted. Their mother loved them _so_ much, you know." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Are there any siblings for Serena at home?"

Alex perked up and pointed to her middle, which Alec hadn't quite noticed. "This is Diana, and she'll be here in April. We also have a toddler son called Noah."

"Does he know about Diana and Serena?"

"He does, and he adores them. Those are just the others at home; we also have Harper now, and a grown daughter, an assorted number of grandchildren, and even a nephew."

"So Serena will have playmates abounding, now, and a few older other older family members to dote on her."

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me this. There will never be a day when I won't love Dana, no matter what she did, and then she passed away after making sure that the people she cared about were safe." he said. "I'm proud of her for that."

"She was a true hero." Alex declared as Olivia immediately nodded in agreement.

"Definitely… Is it okay if we send presents to Serena?"

Olivia took charge here. "We would love that, and I have the next two weeks off. Why don't we trade information, and I'll give you a ring when I have something like a registry set up?"

Deciding that this was a good idea, Alec Lewis gave them both his business card (he was a banker), and they both gave him one of theirs. When they stood and shook hands, he posed a new question.

"Would it be too much trouble to go to the morgue today?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all. Come this way, and I'll arrange for someone to take you."

They left the room for the bullpen.

Alex returned to Olivia's office, and watched from the doorway as Harper, Jennifer, and Eugene fawned over Serena. The baby was in love with all of the attention she was receiving.

Not even a week ago, Serena had been at risk of being taken away from her mother, for no reason, other than just to be mean. Dana would have died with a broken heart. Now, Serena was happy and healthy, safe and sound. She was even a Benson.

She had a bright future ahead of her. Dana was surely smiling down from Heaven.

Harper had suffered, too, and even after being made a pregnant widow, she shed managed keep her head up. She and Xander were in their lives for good now, and Alex knew that she and Olivia were going to have a job of helping Harper heal, but it would be so worth it. They were family, after all.

Alex kept watching them all, and when Alec returned to tell his children it was time to go, she watched as Jennifer and Eugene gave kisses to Serena, and hugs to Harper. They even bid her a farewell, too.

Serena missed her brother and sister when they left, but she began to relax when Harper gave her a back rub. In a matter of moments, she was extremely relaxed.

That's when Harper saw Alex.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute or two." Alex crossed the room and sat beside Harper on the couch. "How are you?"

"Happy that Serena could meet her brother and sister. She liked them a lot."

"That's good."

Harper nodded, and smiled when Alex reached out to Harper. She had a surprisingly strong grasp, and she responded to Alex by finding one of her fingers and holding on tightly.

"Oh, I don't want to go to my office building." Alex lamented.

"Then here." Harper put Serena in Alex's lap. "Get some cuddles in before Olivia comes back."

"Sounds good to me." Alex helped get Serena adjusted, and then gave one of her tiny hands a delicate kiss. "I couldn't imagine anything else."

Both mother and child just listened to the sounds of each other breathing after that.

Yes, Alex thought. Even after all those years of tears and loneliness, I would do it all again, in spite of who could and couldn't have been saved. I would do it all again, even just for a quiet moment like this one.


	66. At Harper's

After arranging for Carisi to take the Lewises to the morgue, and Alex left to go to her office building, Olivia found Harper in her office. She was holding Serena, and they were snuggling together. They looked very content.

"How are you?" Harper asked her sister when she joined her.

"I'm alright, Harp." Olivia told her. "Thanks."

"Do you have anything left to do here?"

Olivia shook her head and then arched an eyebrow. "What are you asking?"

"There's time yet before the mobile hospital comes to my building. Do you want to come see where I live?"

"I would love to, and I have two weeks off right now; meeting the Lewises was just the last thing that I had to take care of." Olivia pointed to Harper's bag of inheritance items. "Maybe we should return all that to the bank first, though."

"Definitely." Harper agreed. "I have a safe at home, but I would feel much better if everything was put away in the bank again."

"Alright." Olivia stood and lifted Serena out of Harper's arms. "We just have to get the little miss ready, and then we can go."

Serena was not at all keen on being away from her aunt (she found her very calm, and she smelled nice), but Harper worked together with Olivia to dress her for the cold, and to put her into her new carseat. Then she entertained her while Olivia got herself ready. The. baby's mood was very sunny again after that.

After piling into Olivia's Audi, they stopped by the bank, and after that, they drove out to the Upper East Side, where Harper lived.

* * *

 ** _TREETOP ARMS_**

 ** _562 EAST 76th STREET_**

 ** _LENOX HILL, UPPER EAST SIDE_**

* * *

As it turned out, the shelter that Harper lived in was in a building that used to be a housing project. It was old, and a tad rundown, and as they approached, it was clear to see that Harper didn't have much love for the place.

"It's not much," she said as she, Olivia, and Serena crossed the parking lot and entered the lobby. "But this is home. We were only meant to be here for awhile, but now that Xander's gone, I don't know how or when I'll get out. We lived in Hell's Kitchen before this."

They trekked across the lobby and entered the first available elevator. Harper pressed the button for the fifth floor, and when the door closed, the lift began to move.

"Why did you leave?"

"We lived in a flat above a Korean dry cleaner, but then they were sued for something, and eventually driven out of business."

Olivia connected the dots. "Meaning that the flat was repossessed?"

"Mhm. We had to leave, posthaste, and number E5, on the fifth floor at Treetop Arms was all we could afford."

They stepped off the lift, and into a brick hallway. Like the rest of the building, it was rundown, but still not as bad as other building projects Olivia had seen before. Olivia wondered for a moment if Harper would object to help getting out of this neighborhood. She clearly wanted better, but didn't seem to know how to go about it.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone cat-calling her sister. A young Hispanic man, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and hiking boots had stopped her at her door.

"Hola, chica!" he said to Harper. "Where you been lately?"

Harper turned, and big belly and all, but her hands on her hips. Vexed, she fixed the cat-caller with a look of exasperation that Olivia had previously seen on her mother, herself, Sophia, and Melissa, too. Harper had the look down pat without even knowing it.

"It's none of your business where I've been, Ramon." Harper sneered. "Why do you do this to me, _every_ time I come home? Do you wait for me?"

Unabashed, Ramon ignored her question and caught sight of Olivia. He saw that she carrying a baby in her carseat, but that didn't stop him.

"Who's your friend?" Ramon asked Harper.

"She's my _sister,_ and she's a _cop."_

Ramon sobered up immediately, and took a step back, towards his own front door.

Harper continued to sneer. "That's what I _thought,_ you stupid horny toad. Now shoo, before your _mom_ shows up, huh?"

Ramon swore, and took another step back, only to walk into his mother. She had opened the door to see what was going on, but when she saw what her son was up to, she scolded him and dragged him into their apartment. When Ramon was out of sight, the woman returned, and smiled kindly at Harper.

"Is everything okay, niña?" she asked her. "He isn't being stupid, is he?"

Harper laughed and then shook her head. "Not more than usual, Missus Cruz."

"Very good." she continued to look at her compassionately. "Come around for tea tomorrow, and we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay, Missus Cruz. Thank you."

"You're welcome, niña. Have a good day."

"You, too."

Missus Cruz nodded politely to Olivia, and then went back into her own place, closing the door behind her. Harper turned to her sister.

"Ramon used to run with hoodlums, or something, awhile ago. After he came back from getting busted for joyriding, his parents told him that he had to get a job, work on getting his GED, and show them his grades. If he doesn't, they'll put him out and change the locks."

"That's one way to do it." Olivia quipped.

"Thin walls, and," she tapped her right temple. "I understand the dialect of Spanish that they speak."

"Ah. Is Ramon Cruz always like that?"

"Yeah, but his parents both scare the fear of God into him, and they've looking after me, ever since I told them that Xander was ill. Mister Cruz also helps me with housework, because I'm hopeless in that department. Xander was very good with a hammer and nails."

Harper pointed to a keyboard with a keypad with numbered buttons on it beside her front door.

"Mister Cruz installed that for me because all the doors in the building are so old, and sometimes, they get stuck." she keyed the code in, and when they heard the clicking of the lock, Harper entered her apartment and held the door opened for Olivia. "Do come in."

Unlike the rest of Harper's building, her home was very cozy.

As Harper turned the lights on and put away hers and Olivia's things, Olivia spotted a full washer and dryer, tucked into a nook beside the front door. There was also a nice kitchen, and a decent-sized sitting room with nice furniture and entertainment system. On the far end of the room, there was even a neatly-made bed. What looked like a folded-up silk screen was propped up against the wall, and beside it was a dresser.

Olivia also noticed two doors against one wall, and through the process of elimination, she realized that one had to lead to a closet, and the other, a bathroom. The whole apartment was tidy, compact, and had a modern feel, although on a budget. What really stood out to Olivia was that there seemed to be plants just about everywhere, all of them looking very healthy.

There were also books piled three-deep on the kitchen table, the breakfast bar, and on top of the already-full bookshelf. To go with the books, there was a big pile of folded blankets at the far end of the couch, perfect for warming up with on a cold day like the one they were having. Beside the couch was an end table, and a tall standing lamp. When Harper turned it on, the light proved to be very bright.

"What do you think?" Harper asked shyly. "Do you like it?"

Olivia smiled at her sister. "Harper, I _love_ it. And I see that you like to read?"

"I do." she said. "When I wasn't at work while Xander was deployed, I would read a lot. Now I read to Junior all the time, and he seems to like it."

Harper shifted her weight from one foot to the other, like a nervous child.

"C-can you stay?" she asked. "Would you like to?"

"I would love to." Olivia motioned to Serena, still in her carseat. "It's also time for Stardust to have her bottle."

"Oh! Here, let me help you!"

While Olivia got Serena out of her carseat, and they got comfortable on the couch, Harper used supplies from her niece's diaper bag to make up a bottle of milk formula for her.

"Here you go. One full bottle, all for Stardust."

A few minutes later, Harper was handing Olivia a fully made milk bottle. The moment Olivia helped Serena to use it, the little one latched on and focused on her task (literally) at hand. This left Olivia free to talk to Harper.

"Your home is very cozy." Olivia told her. "Whose idea was it for all the plants? They're so pretty."

Now, Harper was moving around the room with a watering can shaped like a flamingo, watering her many plants.

"It was all Xander, and the books were all me. I taught him to read because I learned faster, and then at the group home, he volunteered us to look after the garden, because it got us away from everyone." Harper explained. "We became so good at it, that it just became our thing. When we moved here, he knew I wasn't all that excited, so he surprised me over the course of a month by bringing all these beauties for me—he wanted to cheer me up."

"That's really sweet."

Harper grinned. "He was always giving me surprises."

"Alex does that for me, too. The other week, she brought me flowers, just because." Olivia watched Harper water a hanging planter of rhododendrons before checking an orchid. "Are there any plants that you're allergic to?"

"Roses." Harper set the watering can down after checking on one last plant. "I'll sneeze, or get hives. We found out the hard way, on our first wedding anniversary."

Olivia winced. "Sorry, Harp—rose allergies are a family thing."

Harper sat with her. "Is it, now?"

"Yep. I'm allergic to roses, and so are Melissa and Sophia."

Harper laughed. "But isn't Sophia a florist?"

"She is, but she powers through it. Apparently, she only _sneezes_ if roses are next her." Olivia said. "Hives happen if she gets to close to a dog. Noah and I have canine allergies, too."

"And so do I." Harper pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about mom?"

"She was really allergic to strawberries."

"I'm not." Harper breathed a sighed of relief and lowered her hand. "Thank goodness, because I _love_ strawberries, and I've been craving them. Is anyone in the family allergic to peanuts, or is that just me?"

"That's just you, but good to know."

Harper sat back and raked her nails over her big belly, smiling when baby Xander pressed a hand up to feel her. When Harper laid her hand flat, her son responded by turning over and pressing his back to her. He was more comfortable that way.

"Olivia," she said when Xander had readjusted. "I know mom wasn't always good to you, but she always tried her best with me. She saw me once a week, and apologized when she couldn't make it. She also never missed my birthday."

"Wow." Olivia said softly.

"Do you have good memories of her?"

"I do, actually. Would you like to hear?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Olivia told her sister as many fond memories of their mother as she could recall.

In the process of this, Serena finished her bottle, and was burped and cleaned up. However, when all had been said and done, she was completely energized, and just wanted to play. Harper was quick to remedy this. Using the softest blanket she had from the stack on the couch, and a support pillow on her bed, she made a play area for her niece on the floor. Serena was very happy.

Olivia's and Harper's talk turned to other things, but after awhile, Harper fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked her.

Harper was now on the floor, opposite Olivia. Serena sat in between them.

"How have you done it? Raising Noah by yourself, and everything, until Alex showed up in your life again? From what Sophia told me, both Alex and Casey were absent for years, right?"

"Right." Olivia nodded. "They came back because Sophia was looking for me, the same day I officially decided to look for her. She just found Alex and Casey first, and then the rest is history. As for how I got by, I had a lot of hope for the future."

"With a lot of hope for the future."

"Hope is always a good thing to have." Harper said approvingly. "Xander would always tell me, especially when we first met, that hope would lead us on. He was right, because it did."

"In what ways?"

"We put behind us the life of group home drama, and we stayed out of trouble, when so many kids who grow up in the system just keep spiraling down. We even started a life together, in more ways than one." she blew out a breath as she felt Xander shift slightly. "It gets better, doesn't it?"

Olivia reached over and gave Harper's ankle a gentle squeeze. "It does, Harper. I promise you, it does. Just promise me that you won't rush yourself into any major decisions without thinking it all the way through, alright?"

"I promise." Harper said sincerely. "May I ask you something else, Olivia?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever think that you'd have a family of your own?"

"Honestly, no." Olivia said after a moment of reflection. "I've been a mother twice, between Sophia and Noah, but one child passed away, and another was returned to the last members of his biological family, because it was the law. I always had hope that I'd see Sophia again some day, because the periods of time I had with my other children were just too short, but I never dreamed that we'd become as close as we are now."

"Hey, did something happen to Sophia?"

"Quite a lot of somethings, but that's her story to tell. I'm just a cog in the wheel."

"Alright." Harper said when she realized that she wouldn't be getting anything else on that particular matter. "If you weren't banking on such a close relationship with your daughter, you probably weren't banking on so many kids or grandkids, either, huh?"

"Correct, but I'm so glad they're all in my life now, because I couldn't imagine things any other way."

"Now you've got Sophia, Noah, Serena," she motioned to the baby, who was relaxing in Olivia's arms again—she hadn't liked laying on her stomach, as she had been, a few moments prior. "As well as the baby that Alex is carrying."

Olivia smiled. _"That_ little girl's name is Diana Pearl."

"That's adorable."

"Thank you." Olivia returned. "Did Sophia tell you anything about _her_ kids?"

"No. She just said that she's a mom."

"Well, you're very much an auntie, because she _is_ pregnant, but she also has a three-year-old daughter named Melissa, and in April, Sophia is going to have twin girls named Agnes and Esme."

Harper's eyes widened in surprise. _"Three_ daughters?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, and they're also getting a brother named Henry."

"What? How?"

"Sophia is engaged to Casey, and _she's_ pregnant with Henry."

"Amazing. So then the lineup is now Sophia, Melissa, Noah, Serena, Agnes, Esme, Henry, and Diana?"

Olivia moved so that she was beside Harper, and so she could look her in the eyes.

"You're in that lineup now, Harper. Xander, too." she spoke gently, but firmly, to get the message across. "In mom's letter to me, she asked me to take care of you."

"Really?"

Olivia bobbed her head. "Really, but even if she hadn't asked, I still would have, _because_ you're my sister, and I care about you."

"Already?"

"Sweetheart, I've cared about you since the moment I first heard your name." Olivia pressed a light kiss to Harper's temple. "You and Xander, and anyone else who joins your family in the future, are my family, too. I will _always_ take care of you."

Harper's bottom lip wobbled as she felt emotion bubble up inside her. "I thought we were going to be alone. That's why I've been asking all these questions."

"Which I totally don't mind—getting a new family has been an adjustment for me, too, and I guess this makes me the matriarch by default, doesn't it? You and your son are not going to be alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks."

She was crying a little, so Olivia reached over and wiped her tears.

"Do you have any pictures of your husband?"

Harper brightened immediately. "I do!"

"Fantastic."

Olivia stood and pulled Harper up, steadying her.

"Go freshen up, and show me those pictures of Xander. I want to hear all about the man who stole my baby sister's heart."

Harper was very happy to oblige.


	67. All In One Afternoon

Eventually, two o'clock rolled around.

"Olivia," Harper said, after peering out of her window, to the parking lot below. "The mobile hospital is here. Do you want to come? See Xander again?"

"Oh, yes, please." Olivia said, getting to her feet. "I have a question, too, though."

"Do tell."

"Would you like to come with me to look for things to put on Serena's baby registry?"

Harper lit up. "I would love to… and I need to get some more things for Xander, anyway. He has a registry that's been mostly bought out by my friends, but there were a few more things I wanted to look for."

"Well, alright." Olivia deposited Serena into Harper's arms. "Will you get your niece dressed, please? I need to get her sling on."

"I've got her!" Harper said cheerfully, giving the baby a hug. "Taking care of her is practice for Xander, anyway."

Olivia busied herself with putting the baby sling on, and when it was on at last, she paused to watch Harper play with Serena while dressing her in warm clothes. She hadn't known her sister for long, but she could already see that she was becoming content. She'd through quite a lot in just the last year alone, it sounded like, things that nobody should have to go through, but she had persevered because that was who she was. The fact that she hadn't rebuffed Olivia and had even invited her to her home was proof that she was willing to bond, and that she was liking it.

This made Olivia happy.

* * *

The mobile hospital was exactly what it sounded like, and according to Harper, it was a come-and-go-as-you-please deal, complete with a check-in desk. Olivia had been to many kinds of hospitals over the years, especially during her time on the force, but she'd never been to this kind of set up. It looked like a cross between an RV and a classroom portable, and all throughout, there were different stations for different kinds of things you would undergo at a checkup. It was actually kind of cozy, too.

At the back of the main room, there were separate rooms that Olivia supposed were for examinations. Harper went into one of these rooms to meet her doctor, and Olivia sat in the waiting area with Serena, because she didn't want to intrude. She would join when invited.

Finally, the door to the room opened, and Harper's doctor let her in.

"You must be Olivia." they shook hands. "I'm Doctor Scorsone, and I've been monitoring Harper's pregnancy."

She closed the door and motioned for Olivia to sit in a chair beside Harper's bed.

"Your sister was just telling me everything that's been happening in her life lately."

Harper was laying on the exam table in a disposable gown. Her big belly was exposed, and Xander could be seen moving around. He was impatient. Harper was rubbing her middle, trying to pacify him.

"Just what have you said to Doctor Scorsone so far?" Olivia asked her.

"I told her about Brighton Beach, about Dana and Serena, meeting you and your family, and that I've been in the hospital recently." was the reply. "She even has the records from those visits."

"Good. Have you told her why you skipped last month?"

Harper sighed and turned to Scorsone. "My husband passed away from cancer last month, and I fell apart. I could barely get out of bed."

Scorsone expressed her sympathy. "I'm _so_ sorry, Harper. How are you doing?"

"I'm taking it day by, especially now that Xander has become even more active in the past week. Olivia's been helping me, too."

Scorsone winked. "Big sisters are good like that—I have one. I bet Olivia can help you find something like grief counseling, if you want it."

"I definitely can." Olivia chimed in on cue.

"Okay good," Harper said to her. "Because I do want it. Can we put a pin that?"

"Of course. Now—how about we see what happens next?"

Harper looked to the doctor again. "Can we check on Xander now?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I can see that Xander's being a wiggleworm, but I still need for you to lie still, please."

Harper did, although when Olivia came to stand beside her, the sisters held hands immediately.

Xander was visible immediately, and after Scorsone found the baby's heartbeat, there was a moment's pause before she made a new remark.

"Harper, your boy has company in there."

Harper's own heart skipped a beat, and immediately, she felt like she was going to cry, but she forced herself to keep it together. The last thing she needed was to cry right now.

"My husband loved to surprise me, but it looks like he managed one last surprise." she touched a hand to the side of her middle. "That explains all the extra activity, though—they've been kicking each other, or me, and at the same time."

Olivia patted her sister's shoulder, to keep her from going into shock. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but how are you?"

"Super freaked out—I don't know how I'll have the time to get everything I need for this kid!"

"Alex and I can help you out with that. Do you want to see Xander's buddy?"

"I do, but I just wonder why we didn't see them before…"

"It's more than likely that Baby B was hiding behind Baby A. That kind of thing isn't unheard of, with twins." the doctor told her when she heard the last part of what her patient had said. "Of course, this all means more visits, and coming to my actual office."

The only reason that Harper used the mobile hospital was because even with combined incomes, she and Xander had been somewhere closer to poor than they had been to middle class. That meant that they had qualified for services like this one.

The surprise and responsibility of a second child was hitting her all at once, but at least she had a job, her inheritance, and her widow pension to lean on. All the same, she spoke seriously to Doctor Scorsone.

"I completely understand. Can we please check on the second baby now?"

"Of course. Try to stay still again, please."

Harper's babies didn't appreciate being poked and prodded by the doctor's ultrasound wand, and they demonstrated this by kicking her something fierce. When Harper made a sound of discomfort, Olivia smoothed back her hair and told her of fun things that they were going to do when it was over.

Finally—

"Harper, Xander's been hiding a _sister!"_

Harper's heart turned over altogether, and she looked at the screen. "Oh, where? Will you show me?"

Doctor Scorsone pointed everything out, even making sonogram prints upon her patient's request.

Harper also continued to hold Olivia's hand. Olivia didn't mind, this, though. She liked seeing her sister in a state besides weepy or gloomy. She would do anything she could to help her stay that way.

And since she was on leave to take care of Serena, she was going to take care of Harper, too. She needed it, and Olivia already knew that Harper wouldn't say no.

This was going to be a fun two weeks.

* * *

"Oh, Olivia! Look at these!"

"Those are darling. You should get them."

After the appointment was over, they'd returned to Harper's apartment, where Harper had cried and cried to get her feelings out. Olivia had been expecting this to happen, so she sat with her sister and comforted her. When she was all cried out and cleaned up, Harper thanked her. She had yet to get used to having a big sister around, nevertheless one as patient and as kind as Olivia was.

Presently, they and Serena were at Olivia's favorite baby boutique. She'd spent a lot of time here after adopting Noah, to get new things for him, and now. As it turned out, Harper was registered here, as well, so Olivia found herself helping the registry she already had for Xander. She was also helping her to register for items for Bailey kid number two.

'When in Rome…' was Olivia's thought process upon realizing that this was as good a time as any to start a combined registry for Serena and Diana. She just had to be careful to not get too carried away.

They were currently looking at rows and rows of baby shoes, and Harper had shown her a pair of small shoes with unicorn pattern, wanting to know what she would say.

"You like them, huh?" Harper asked.

Olivia nodded. "Every baby needs at least one pair of shoes to grow into. Plus, buying tiny shoes is fun."

Harper examined the shoes again and decided that she liked them. "Have you gotten any shoes for Diana yet?"

"No, but I will, and I'll get some for Serena, too. Alex will turn to mush." Olivia pointed to the shopping cart that she was pushing. "Put those unicorn kicks in the cart, and see if you see something for Xander."

Harper did as instructed, and began perusing through the area of little boy shoes. In the end, to compliment the unicorns, she found a pair of teeny-tiny shoes with a dragon print, fit for a little prince, dashing off to rescue a princess. As for Olivia, she found two pairs of little girl shoes, one bedecked with rainbows—as Diana was technically Alex's rainbow baby—and the other decorated with shooting stars. All three pairs of shoes ended up in the sisters' shopping cart.

"Harper," Olivia said a few minutes later as they began pricing cribs and changing tables. "You said, when you were showing me your tattoos, that you have connections through the Corps. Are they local?"

"Uh-huh, but I haven't seen much of anyone since the funeral."

"Why's that?"

Harper scanned the price of a convertible crib, and then turned to face her sister. "It was hard enough when Xander got sick—they all started treating me with kid gloves, like my sadness was all of a sudden contagious. After we buried him, those friends did come around to bring food, but…"

"But what, sweetheart?"

"Things just got too hard, and I could only think of myself and focus on the life I was creating—Xander and Zoelle."

"Understandable." Olivia then arched an eyebrow. "Zoelle?"

Harper nodded. "It means alive, and had Junior been a girl, we would have called him that."

"Who decided on which name?"

"I decided with naming our firstborn son after his father because I wanted to honor Xander. He was my best friend for the last fifteen years—practically a lifetime—and now that he's gone, it just works." Harper explained. "Xander came up with Zoelle, and said it was the perfect name for any little girl of ours. He survived war, and together, he and I faced uncertain times, but still made the best of them, even when we didn't come out on top. Zoelle just needs a really good middle name now…"

"I know you'll come up with something, and I love the reasons of how your kids got their first names. They're beautiful."

Harper beamed at the praise, but then furrowed an eyebrow. "What were we talking about?"

"You were explaining why you haven't seen anyone since the funeral." Olivia reminded her.

Harper shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "After mom died, did you stop hanging out with your friends after awhile?"

"Yeah, I did. I needed some time to myself."

"But you came back to them?"

"I had to—I work with them, but... when I _did_ come back, they welcomed me with open arms because they love me."

Harper nodded. "This is the process that _I've_ gone through, but I am ready to start speaking to my friends again. I just might need a nudge or two."

Olivia gave her sister's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I'll give you all the nudges you need, but I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Olivia!"

Harper hugged her sister, kissed Serena on the forehead, and then headed off to an aisle that was nothing but soft baby blankets. She was bouncier than she had been, and she was even talking to Xander and Zoelle, telling them about what she was doing.

Olivia stared after her, amazed. It was like something had been unlocked.

She also wanted to ask Harper for specifics about her friends, but she did wonder for a minute if she would be down for spending the night with her, Alex, Noah, and Serena. There was a lot to talk about.

* * *

Across town, Alex was on the same wavelength as Olivia again. like she had predicted, Casey came asking for her clarification on a few things, but other than that, there was nothing to do—zero fires for her to put out. And it was still a few hours before quitting time. Alex hated being bored.

Things were mundane until Olivia called her to tell her about Zoelle, and about the registries. Pleased to finally have something to do, Alex use the powers of the internet to broaden the registry for Serena and Diana, and then the depth of her pocketbook to purchase a few of the harder-to-get items on Harper's list.

Alex also decided to do some nice things for Harper. She'd found in both being pregnant, and in spending time with Sophia, Casey, and Amanda that pregnant mothers always appreciated being pampered. She'd done this for each of them, and now it was time to pamper Harper.

First, she had a call to make.

"Allie-cat," came Olivia's laughing voice when she answered her phone. "I sent you all the registry stuff like an hour ago! Don't tell me you bought everything out!"

"Of course not, no." Alex gave a cough. "Actually, does your sister have any food-related allergies?"

"Peanuts, as far as she knows."

On the laptop in front of her, she quickly went back a page, away from the recipe for green bean peanut satay. Back to the drawing board.

"I can hear the wheels in your brain turning from here." Olivia said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking up things to make for dinner. We're going to have Harper over, alright?"

Olivia laughed again and relayed the message to Harper.

"She's down, and says thank you." Olivia said after a moment. "Anything else?"

"Tell her I'm extending an invitation to stay the night."

"It's like you're in my head." Olivia replied, well aware that her sister was watching her curiously. "I was going to ask her the same thing."

Alex leaned back in her chair. "I can imagine that Harper doesn't want to be alone right now, because she's had a rough couple of days, but she doesn't want to say it directly. She's like you that way."

"She is." Olivia agreed. "Hang on."

Alex heard Olivia and Harper converse for a moment before Olivia spoke to her again.

"Harper says thank you again, and that she's looking forward to it."

"Very good." Alex chirped. "See you at home. I love you."

"I love you, too."

When they hung up, Alex returned to her laptop, this time looking up new, peanut-free recipes. She also looked up decadent gift baskets—this was for her sister-in-law to-be, after all—and same-day delivery princes. Harper deserved the best.

Alex also had a feeling that she was going to be roped into whatever serious conversations that were going to be had, and she was all for helping her see that she had a family to come too, but she also wanted Harper to see that she and Olivia knew how to be fun. She would just be the one to supply it.

But still, every day since finding out that her IVF procedure had taken, she was falling more in love with knowing that she had a family of her own. She loved her life, and her family was why.

Even when she was younger, Alex had never, in a million years dreamed that her family would turn out the way it had. Her had taken a turn after she broke things off with her former fiancé, way back when, and she'd come out as gay to him, and to her parents. After that, she buried had her nose in her work and her career, which led to her crossing paths with the Special Victims Unit of the sixteenth precinct in the Upper West Side.

She'd also met Olivia for the first time. Her life was changed yet again.

Then she got shot, and thereafter followed a dark period during the Witness Protection years, worsening when she had an affair and a miscarriage. She got by one the memories of the people she left behind, especially Olivia, but she left behind the idea of marriage and babies.

Now, she was engaged to the absolute love of her life, she was pregnant with a darling, much-loved, very longed-for baby girl, and she had more children in her family than she could have ever imagined. One of her closest friends was going to be her sister-in-law, and then the woman who was going to become her sister-in-law had turned out be a very delightful person. She loved it all, and she couldn't ask for more.

For once, everything in the life of Alexandra Caroline Cabot had turned out just right.


	68. A Night On Southwell Street

**To whomever it was, asking about if I like Grey's Anatomy—yes. Yes, I do. You gave me a brilliant idea for the story. Trust me ;)**

* * *

"Olivia, you and your squad don't normally get so many cases involving the family, do you?"

"We really don't. We have all things come up over the years, but lately, it's been as if every other case has been about, or else involved me, Sophia, or Amanda." Olivia said in answer to her sister's inquiry. "The one before you was about Sophia and Amanda—they found out they have the same dad."

"Pardon?" Harper said in surprise. "I remember you said that they're related, but that's how? They're sisters?"

"Yes. It was as much a shock to me, as it was to them and Amanda's mother, sister, and stepdad."

"Well, are Amanda and Sophia friends, at least?"

"Oh, yes. They're very close."

"That's good." Harper winced when Zoelle gave her a not-so-subtle nudge in the side. "How did this last case even begin? Dana got your attention on purpose, with Serena, but _I_ came into your life by happenstance."

"You came into my life because you were _meant_ to, alright? This last case began with learning that Bella and Aria had gone missing, and right when we were getting a call about that, Amanda got a call from Sophia, telling us about Serena and Aria."

"Wow."

"That's one word for it." Olivia laughed and then sighed. "We still have to attend Dana's funeral, but for the sake of our family, what with it nearly being the start of Holiday Season, I hope that we don't get another family-related case until after New Year's. The only family things I'll have the emotional energy for are helping my baby sister celebrate her birthday, and making sure she gets through labor and delivery in one piece."

Harper blushed. Already, she realized that even her generosity, Olivia wasn't one to be argued with.

"Sounds good to me." Harper decided. "Is this your place?"

"Yep. What do you think, Harper?"

In Olivia's car, they'd pulled up in front of a cute brownstone on a nice, quiet street. The building was two stories tall, at least, with a broad flight of stairs leading up to the front door. The front windows had planter boxes on them, and the trees around them were all bare, but Harper was sure that come springtime, everything would look delightful after a gardening session.

"I like it." she looked at the house a little bit longer. "Are Alex and Noah home?"

"They are, and Alex is making dinner. Let's get you and Serena inside."

"What about my stuff, and her diaper bag?"

"I'll get it all after you're settled. Come on."

Very carefully, Olivia helped her sister out of the car before she retrieved Serena. The baby was not happy about the cold, but she simmered down immediately when they were in the house, and gathered in the kitchen.

In casual clothes and an apron that greatly showed off her baby bump, Alex greeted Harper, kissed Olivia, and took Serena into her arms.

"Oh, hello, my sweet Serena." Alex cooed to her. "I missed you today! Did you have fun?"

Serena babbled at her mother, gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and settled in for a snuggle.

Meanwhile, Noah was dressed in a cute kid-sized apron and standing on a step-stool next to Alex. He had been watching her cook. He was always happy to see Olivia and Serena, but the new person had him scratching his head.

And a feeling a little confused.

"Fia…?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia laughed and picked him up. "No, my boy. This is mama's sister."

Noah's eyes grew wide in amazement and understanding. "Wow!"

"This is Harper." Olivia drew closer to her and helped Noah to put a hand on his new aunt's shoulder. "Ace, can you say Harper?"

Mostly because she'd used his nickname, Noah followed through. "Harper…"

The woman in question bobbed her head and gave him praise. "Very good, Noah!"

He giggled and then deciding he'd had enough, he wiggled out of Olivia's arms and then out of his apron. Giggling more, he dashed out of the kitchen, in the direction of the living room.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. He didn't lose his clothes again."

Harper let out a guffaw. _"What?!"_

"Noah is ecstatic about his baby sisters, but ever since we moved in here and started putting Diana's nursery together, Noah's begun to rebel."

"By stripping naked." Harper said in a tone of near disbelief.

"Yep."

Olivia put her hands on her hips as she looked to her fiancée. "Your tone suggests that Noah was naked—again—this afternoon?"

Alex became sheepish. "Nothing I couldn't handle, but yes."

Olivia dropped her hands and sighed. "I'm going to go double-check to make sure that Noah still has clothes on, and then go to the car."

"The _car?"_

"I need to get Harper's things, and… we went shopping."

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she just sighed again. Olivia kissed her on the cheek and exited the kitchen.

"Your sister is not as girly as I am," Alex told Harper. "But when it comes to shopping, all bets are off."

"I got a taste of that while we were out." Harper approached Alex and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Hey, thanks for having me over tonight. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you probably don't be alone right now because these last few days have been a real trip."

"You've got that right. I also have some things I need help sorting out."

"We'll get to all of that, I promise." Alex quickly turned down the temperature and readjusted her hold on Serena before smiling at Harper. "Do you want to see a tour of the house first?"

Harper lit up. "I would love to!"

* * *

After dinner, the family hung out together in the living room. Olivia and Alex wanted to talk to Harper about a few things, but they wanted to do it without Noah or Serena underfoot. Thankfully, the baby was easy to please. She had a full stomach, and was in a clean diaper and fresh clothes for sleeping. She was almost asleep, so it would be any minute now. Being curled up on Olivia's chest and listening to her heartbeat was also helping.

Noah, on the other hand, was a different story. He was also full from dinner, and in a clean diaper and sleeping outfit, but he was beating around the bush by playing Knock Down The Block Tower with himself. Repeatedly.

Olivia and Alex were sitting together on the couch. While Olivia was occupied with Serena, Alex was knitting, and Harper had been on the floor, playing with Noah, but she soon grew distracted.

Alex put her knitting aside to look at her. "Everything okay?"

Harper nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's just now that I know there are two of them in there, I've already been able to tell whose got what kind of personality."

Unable to resist, Olivia joined in the conversation. "Tell us about Xander. What's he like?"

"Quiet. Blessedly quiet, just like his daddy was. He only seems to kick when he's annoyed."

"And what about Zoelle? When does she kick?"

"Whenever she pleases, especially if I slow down to give anything a good and proper think through."

"Has she caught you at it again?"

"Yeah—I'm trying to think of a middle name or two for her, since she and her brother could come any time between Christmas Eve, or the first week of January."

Alex chirped. "Melissa and I share a birthday; January fifth. It would be fun if they came then, and Melissa would be in orbit because she loves babies."

Harper patted her burgeoning belly, a tad nervous. "The babies are more than welcome to stay in there—what furniture and supplies I _do_ have are mostly in storage because I just don't have the room for two of everything. I need to move…"

"Focus, both of you." Olivia said firmly. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, huh? Family names first."

"Okay, then what's Noah's middle name?" Harper wanted to know.

"It's James, like the disciple who followed Jesus. Diana's middle name is Pearl, because that's one of mine and Alex's favorite gemstones, and Serena's middle name is Diamond, because Dana said that she was as precious to her as a real one."

"Those are such lovely names." Harper complimented. "What's about Sophia?"

"Her middle name is Rose."

Harper tittered. "Was this before, or _after_ you knew about the rose allergy?"

 _"Well_ before, but luckily, she loves her name."

"That's good. What was mom's middle name?"

"She actually didn't have one."

"Well, alright. We know that my middle name is Atticus, and yours is Margaret, right?"

"Correct." Olivia confirmed.

"What does it mean?"

"Actually, now that I'm remembering it, Margaret means pearl, too."

Harper smiled in amusement and then looked over at Alex. "What's your story?"

"My middle name is Caroline, and I like it because my mother was an Anna Caroline, and it's a pretty name. We didn't pass it down to Diana because we wanted her to be original."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she recalled the night that she and Olivia had chosen Diana's full name because they'd had fun, but then her thoughts took a turn as she remembered something else. From yesteryear. Olivia smiled compassionately at her.

"You're thinking about Doctor Grey, huh?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded and gave her fiancée's hand a squeeze. "May made five years, but I still miss her."

"Babe, I don't blame you. She was a special person." Olivia lifted the now fully-asleep Serena off her chest. "Why don't you go put Stardust in her crib?"

Alex decided that this was a good idea, so she stood and took Serena in her arms.

Then she turned to Harper. The younger woman was a cross between stricken an apologetic. Alex alleviated her fears.

"Harper, I'm not mad, I promise—back during the witness protection years, I lived in Seattle, and there was a doctor at the local hospital I became drinking buddies with because the bar where she hung out was near our place. Everyone called her Lexie for short."

"And you cared about her?"

"Like a sister, after I got to know her. Long story short: I had a husband and a stepson for the brief period I was in Seattle, and my stepson had to go to the hospital for something. Doctor Grey was amongst those who took care of him."

Harper stared. "I don't know if you get weirder and weirder, or more interesting. Or both."

"Hopefully, the second one." the blond sighed. "Things didn't work out, and we divorced, which is just as well because I was moved again almost right after things were finalized."

"I take it that you still kept in contact with Lexie after?"

"I did." Alex grew sad again. "She was young, and I really liked her. She had a promising career ahead of her, too."

Harper was hanging on to every word. "What happened to her?"

"There was a freak accident, and she didn't survive the aftermath."

"Oh, Alex, I'm really sorry. That's just awful." Harper sympathized. "Was she an Alexandra Caroline, too?"

"She was, and one of things we first bonded over was having the same name."

Harper pointed to the top part of her belly. "Zoelle means alive, and I've decided now that her middle names will be Caroline Margaret, to honor both of my new sisters, and to pay tribute to a friend you lost along the way."

"Thank you." said Alex as Olivia nodded; both were deeply moved. "That's incredibly sweet."

"Zoelle Caroline Margaret Bailey is going to have a lot to live up to, just like her br—Noah, are you sleepy?"

"NO!"

The little boy had been enjoying his blocks as a stalling tactic to delay going to bed, but sleep was finally getting the best of him. He was nodding off, but every time his head fell, it head snapped back up, waking him.

He was beginning to get mad at himself.

"Come here, buddy." Harper beckoned to him. "Come cuddle with auntie."

Caving, Noah crawled over and leaned against Harper. He rested his cheek on her shoulder and leaned into her, even closing his eyes, something that took very little coaxing. Harper hugged her nephew close and began stroking his hair.

Harper looked back up at Olivia and Alex. "Well, I guess all stubborn streaks have to end at some point."

"Yes, they do." Olivia laughed. "I'll put him in his bed in a little while."

"And I," said Alex, already turning away. "Will go upstairs with Stardust now. Excuse me."

When she left, Noah almost fell completely forward as he gave another sleepy nod, so Harper pulled him into what was left of her lap and began rocking him gently back and forth.

"Rest, little friend." she whispered to him. "It's okay."

Noah was finally out like a light.

"Wow." Olivia marveled. "How many tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

Harper winked. "Oh, a lot."

Olivia just shook her head. "I'm going to check on Alex and Serena, alright?"

"Okay. Go on and go."

"I'll come back for Noah, and after that, there are things that Alex and I want to talk with you about."

"Getting out of Treetop Arms?"

"That's one thing, yes." Olivia nodded. "Remember—Alex and I just want to help, and tonight is about that, _and_ taking care of you."

Harper grinned. "I'm looking forward to that. Now, really: go on and go."

Olivia was the one to wink now. "I'll back soon."

Once she left, Harper looked back down at Noah. Even though he was fast asleep, he'd moved over so that Xander and Zoelle could have room to move. In realizing this, both twins had settled down, and were even pushing against her and each other a little bit less than they had been. Harper also found that it was easier to breathe.

"You're a good boy, Noah." she give him a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you."

Noah just beamed in his sleep, and snuggled closer, already dreaming of happy things.


	69. Crossroads

Once Olivia and Alex had succeeded in also putting Noah to bed, they were with Harper in the living room, camped out in front of the electric fireplace. Alex was on the couch, examining the paperwork regarding Harper's inheritance and things related to it, but the heat from the fireplace, combined with a gently kicking baby was making her sleepy. It was taking a lot of will to stay with it.

Meanwhile, in sticking with the theme of taking care of her sister, Olivia made sure Harper was comfortable on the couch before working on giving her a manicure. She was perched on a low foot stool and hard at work, but also didn't mind being at both her sister's and her fiancée's beck-and-call if they needed something. This was just a regular family night—or as regular as anything in the life of Olivia Margaret Benson would ever be—and she loved it.

"Xander would have loved you two." Harper remarked at one point.

"Oh, really?" Olivia was nearly done with adding the top coat of Harper's right foot, as she'd already completed the left. "What was he like?"

"Around new people, he was quiet and polite, but once you got him to open up, he was warm, kind, very handy, and _very_ funny. Xander was also ridiculously tall."

While Alex and Olivia were both already above average in height, Harper's own height was nothing to sneeze at—she was an even six feet.

"He was almost seven feet tall; it was the Irish blood in him."

Alex whistled a long, single-noted note. "Wow. Junior and Zoelle are going to be big."

Harper grunted when she felt a tiny elbow jab her sharply in the side. "Oh, don't I know it."

"Anything else you want to share about your husband?" Alex asked quickly, wanting to distract Harper from anything that could send her into crying jag.

"Try as he might, Xander never learned how to whistle. He also had an irrational fear of geese."

 _"Geese."_ Alex parroted blankly.

Harper giggled. "Yep. I was always extremely entertained when we were ever near any at Central Park."

"Then while we're on the topic of irrational fears," Alex continued cheekily. "I'll have you know, Harper Atticus, that your badass big sister is afraid of snakes."

"Oh, really?" Harper asked, with vested interest now.

"Oh, yes."

Olivia inserted herself into the conversation, providing context. "We were going for a nature walk the other day, and a _snake_ slithered across our path. What did Alex do? She cooed over it like it was something cute and furry."

"Alex, what the hell?" Harper protested to the woman beside her.

"She _also,"_ Olivia continued. "Picked it up to show Noah, and the snake _liked it!"_

"Did _Noah_ like it, though?"

"Yes!"

"Alex, what the hell?" Harper demanded, turning to her.

Alex rolled her eyes at her companions. "The snake wasn't poisonous!"

Harper instantly changed lanes to snickering and quipped, "It's like we've got Bindi Irwin and Indiana Jones. She isn't scared of snakes, and he's _terrified."_

"Oh, thanks for the comparison, baby sister." Olivia said in a playful, sarcastic manner. "I'll have you know that _blondie_ has coulrophobia."

Harper laughed more. "What ruined you, Alex? Chucky, or _It_?"

Recognizing that she was boxed into a corner, Alex told the truth. _"It._ Don't tell me—you like scary movies?"

"Not pure horror, but yes. I'm an avid Hitchcock fan, and I've seen _The Shining_ an unhealthy amount of times. Oh, and lots of Stephen King flicks." Harper paused, thinking. "A few years ago, I had to get my appendix taken out, and I was laid up in bed. There was a _Jaws_ marathon on, and I watched all of them. In a row. Now, I love them. But in reality, _sharks_ terrify me."

"You are so complex." Olivia marveled.

Harper shrugged. "I love movies, music, and storytelling. I can also sing, and play the piano. After the babies come, I'm going to go back to school so I can be a music therapist."

"Hey, good for you." Alex praised, mostly pleased that they had moved away from the topic of scary movies. "Do you have any longterm plans yet, surrounding that?"

"To get into the doctoral program at Columbia University, eventually. Doctor Harper Atticus Bailey has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Alex nodded. "I definitely think so."

"Me, too." Olivia agreed. "Whatever you need, especially for school, we've got your back."

By now, Olivia was finished with painting Harper's toenails, and had carefully secured the toe separator sandals she was already wearing.

"Would you like me to do your fingernails, too?"

Harper perked up. "Okay, sure. Thanks."

Olivia began the process, and then said, "We need to start talking about some serious things, Harp."

"Like where I'm going to live."

Beside her, Alex nodded and looked though the papers again. "I'm a little sleepy, so I can't do all the math right now, but it looks like, you could get a townhouse like this one. The one to the left of us, on the end, is on the market."

"That would be fun." Harper looked to Olivia. "Would it weird you out to have your baby sister and her kids living next door?"

"Not at all." Olivia said honestly. "It would actually make me really happy."

"Me, too." Alex told her. "Also, the laundry room in the other house merges with ours, but we haven't had to share yet because the place has been empty for awhile."

"I'm actually really liking this idea now." Harper said in the tone of thinking out loud.

"Any particular reason why?" Olivia wanted to know.

Harper laughed nervously. "Except for two specific chunks of time with Xander, I've actually never lived in a proper suburbs-type house."

"Where you the rest of the time, then?"

"In apartments, or group homes in the city—after Xander and I met, we refused to be moved without each other. It was like survival instinc—ooo… okay, okay…"

"You alright?" Alex and Olivia asked in unison.

"Yeah." Harper arched her back. "Zoelle is just expressing her unappreciation of me getting mushy."

"Then I'll get us off this rabbit trail, or whatever." said Alex with authority. "Houses in the suburbs are out because you're a city girl, so townhouses are in the 'definitely' column… because _why?"_

"The space, mostly, since I basically live in one room. Xander and Zoelle are already cooped up as it is, but at some point, I want them to be able to have their own bedrooms."

"Those are valid reasons. Are you claustrophobic?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Olivia smirked. "That's officially three for _three_ on irrational fears."

Alex worked her way in before Olivia and Harper could start teasing each other.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Harper?"

"Just Lamaze class, at five-thirty. That's going to be weird to do alone…"

Finally finished with painting Harper's fingernails, Olivia set them under portable UV lamps she'd borrowed from Alex's own extensive nail kit, so they could dry faster. Then she sat back in front of Harper.

"If you don't mind big sis cramping your style, I'd be happy to come along to help."

Harper grinned. "You could _never_ cramp my style, Olivia but I would love it if you came."

As the sisters made plans for the next day, Alex realized that once again, the conversation had gotten away from her.

She cleared her throat. "What I was going to say, Harper, is that you should save some listings that you like, and then stop by my office tomorrow. I can help you prioritize everything."

"Okay, but are you a math whiz, or something?"

Alex winked. "Besides a law degree, I also have a major in mathematics. My parents also called me Zeta when I was little."

Harper just stared, unsure of what to make of that last part.

"God, I _know_ there's a math joke in there, somewhere…" Olivia murmured.

Alex continued to struggle with being amused and exasperated at how everyone else's maturity had taken a nosedive. "Trust me, there _is._ What else is on the agenda? Did either of you get something for Serena to wear for Dana's funeral while you out shopping?"

"I did." Olivia confirmed. "I got something for Noah, too, since he's growing like a weed."

"Very good." Alex approved and then turned back to Harper. "What about you? Any last piece of pressing business?"

"I need to call Trevor to tell him about Zoelle…"

"We can take care of that tomorrow, too."

"Well, alright, then." Harper chirped, pleased by the progress that had been made. "Then that's that!"

* * *

 ** _OFFICE OF ALEXANDRA CABOT_**

 ** _27 MAIDEN LANE_**

 ** _11:27 AM_**

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Olivia helped Harper narrow done her choices of new places to live. She'd had a lot of ideas, but eventually narrowed it down to three addresses. It didn't escape anybody's notice that the townhouse at the end of Southwell Street was at the top of her list.

When they finally finished, a new problem arose: though pleased to be with people she loved, Serena was whining almost without taking a breath. But nobody could figure out why.

"I can't believe I've having _two_ of them!" Harper groaned. "Xander and Zoelle keep kicking me and each other because they can't stand the sound of Serena's whining!"

Similarly, Alex was experiencing discomfort and gliding her hands over her big belly, but wrinkling the bridge of her nose.

"Diana is on the same wavelength! Via, make Serena _stop!"_

"Hey," the lieutenant protested. "I'm doing my best! Serena is just in a _seriously_ bad mood!"

Olivia was already pacing the office, holding Serena and soothing her. But no dice. She was also contemplating just leaving before Serena could start squalling.

"Alex, I—oh, boy."

When it came to her family, Alex had an open-door policy about her office, and as was her way, Casey chose an interesting moment to arrive.

Upon Casey's arrival, Serena zeroed in her and reached out. Casey felt surprised, especially because she could feel baby Henry stretching around inside her, but she quickly set aside the folders she'd been carrying, and took Serena from Olivia.

"Hey there, little friend." she said gently to the baby. "You're okay. Just relax."

Almost immediately, Serena stopped crying, yawned, rested her head on Casey's shoulder, and began to doze. Because of the big, noisy family she came from, she'd always been very good with kids of all ages, but it had her in a daze that the little one in her arms was going to be her sister-in-law after she tied the knot with Sophia. Her life was trippy, but she loved it.

When she looked away from Serena, it was to see that Olivia, Harper, and Alex were all staring in amazement.

"What?" Casey asked in bewilderment.

"Serena's been acting like Princess Crankypants." Olivia explained quickly. "She's been driving us, and even the _babies_ bonkers."

Before Casey could go further, yet another visitor arrived.

"I _thought_ I heard a crying baby…"

It was Trevor. Second only to Casey, he had a talent for showing up around Olivia and her friends at unexpected times. Today, he had a briefcase in one hand, and a jacket slung over his arm, but an amused expression on his face.

"Did you need something?" Alex asked in surprise.

"No." he admitted. "I was in the building for something else, and I followed the sound of _baby cries_ over here."

"Because the interesting stuff always happens here, doesn't it?"

Trevor laughed, and then turned to Harper. "I was about to call you, actually."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Maisie wanted know if you were available for dinner tonight—she wants to meet you."

Olivia, Alex, and Casey each knew that Trevor was married and had a family, but they had never even seen his wife before. They were hanging on to every word being exchanged between Trevor and Harper now.

"I was going to call you, too." Harper told him. "There are some things we need to talk about before I start work."

Trevor cross the room and extended a hand to Harper. "Would you like to discuss them over lunch? It's on me."

"Alright." Harper took Trevor's hand and let him pull her up. "I'm in. Thanks, Trevor."

She turned to the others, who were now looking on in disbelief because they each had their own memories of Trevor being difficult in years past.

"He's my friend, and I will be working for him!" Harper said in exasperation to them. "Just go with it!"

"Okay, okay." Olivia sighed and then hugged Harper. "Call me later about Lamaze class?"

Harper saluted. "You got it."

When they left, things were quiet a beat before Olivia spoke.

"Times are changing. Does anyone else feel it?"

Casey nodded. "I do, every day. Your daughter finds your way into your life, you find out about a sister you never knew, and you have a tiny new daughter, too."

"Casey and I are back for good, we're all mothers, and each of us are engaged." Alex added. "We're all even going to be related, after the weddings happen."

Olivia blew out a breath. "Now my own pregnant sister is genuinely friends with someone who was on the squad's list of 'sworn enemies' for years."

Olivia looked at the others, even laughing softly when she saw that Serena was now fast asleep in Casey's arms. But as always, her heart filled with love for her family—all parts of it.

"Did either of you ever think our lives would turn out the way they have? With all three of us together again?"

"Honestly, no," Alex replied. "Especially considering that the first time Casey and I worked together, it was because of a wave of darkness that hit all of us."

Casey smiled at Olivia. "But Alex and I have always had you in common. I just think that we needed to be apart so that things could fall into place now, the way that they have. I wouldn't change this bond for anything, though."

"Both of you," she indicated both Casey and Alex. "Changed my life."

"And you changed ours." Casey told her.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. "You definitely did. Thank you."

It was true—times were changing for Olivia, and for everyone in her life.

But for once, instead of things being uncertain, she knew that she was finally at the beginning of her happy ending.


	70. December

Eventually, it was Christmastime—Alex Cabot's favorite time of year.

Her childhood was full of wonderful Christmases with her parents, doing fun things like skiing vacations in the Adirondack mountains, long snowball fights (even when she was an adult, too), exploring Central Park in the snow at night because it looked like another planet, and even just having hot chocolate by the fireside together on the extra cold nights. She missed her parents all the time now, but she would always be glad to have those memories of them.

Alex was extra excited for Christmas this year because she had a family of her own. She had a fiancée, more children than she'd ever dreamed of, a sister-in-to-be, and even a daughter-in-law-to-be. She couldn't ask for anything else because her heart was full. Even in the dark times, when she'd wanted to give up, she hadn't because she'd still had hope that something like this—a happy ending with Olivia Margaret Benson—would still happen, still be in the cards. She'd been right to hold on to the hope because she was in love with her life in ways that she never had been before. So for that, and for her parents, who would have loved her family, Alex took every opportunity she could to seize the day.

One recently-developed quality of Alex's that she admired her in herself, thanks in large part to her family, was that she loved to take care of people. She was also good at it.

That's how, the week of Christmas, she found herself out with Harper, Sophia, Casey, and Amanda—the other pregnant women in her life, whom she took extra delight in spoiling these days—at a nice diner they all enjoyed, not far from Central Station. The others appreciated the affection, and they were each Alex's friend, so they were all having a fun time together.

Things were perfectly fine, and as Alex returned from the washroom, she was even considering asking her company if anyone wanted to stay for dessert. Of course… that's then things went sideways.

"Lorelei?"

A male voice called in her direction.

 _"Lorelei,_ is that _you?"_

Alex halted, looking around because she thought she was in the way of a woman called Lorelei. Moving to the side was just polite.

But then she felt her heart skip a beat as the name stirred a memory from a time she'd rather soon forget.

Still, the man persisted.

"Lorelei, it _is_ you!"

That's when Alex finally realized that _she_ was the one being addressed.

This man was as old as she was, and had rather handsome features that would have just about any woman with a pulse go weak in the knees over. He was also dressed, head to toe, for the cold weather outside, but Alex knew that on his right bicep, there was a Marine Corps tattoo—she'd once wiled away many nights tracing it with her fingers. Another distinguishing feature of this man was a jagged scar, prominent on his chin. Alex had given him the scar.

This was the man with whom she'd had an affair while in Witness Protection.

The man whose baby she had both conceived and lost.

The only person who she'd ever truly raised a hand to.

This is not happening, Alex thought. This is not happening.

"Garrett!" Alex cried, immediately trying to tap into her old alias of Lorelei Knight. "What are you doing in _Manhattan?"_

Garrett arched an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing—this is quite the distance from Great Falls, isn't it? You cut out right quick after last time."

"That was two thousand and eight—ten years ago, and it wasn't like we parted ways on good terms, was it?"

"Last time," Garrett hissed. "You threw a vase at me!"

"Yeah, well, whose fault was it for neglecting to mention that they had a wife?! Are you even still with her?"

Garrett deflated slightly. "Amy and I split up—she actually left me for one of my friends after I caught them together."

"I'd say that's a shame," sneered Alex. "But you got what you deserved for leading me on!"

Garrett was about to retort, but paused when he saw Alex halt and wrinkle her nose. His heart turned over when he saw Alex's engagement ring, but he definitely felt his mouth drop open when he watched her glide her hand over her five-month bump.

Garrett looked back at his ex in shock. _"You're_ married, and you have a baby on the way? Now who's calling the kettle black, hypocrite?"

Alex's fight-or-flight instinct was taking over, and telling her to exit, pronto, and call Olivia, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Everything okay?"

To Alex's horror, both Sophia and Harper had walked over. Horror was the word because she could just see it in Garrett's eyes that he was probably cooking something up.

"Who's _this,_ now?" Garrett demanded.

"More family." Alex replied smoothly.

"Lorelei Knight, what the hell?"

Reading the situation, Sophia and Harper immediately stayed quiet.

Once again, Garrett opened his mouth to speak and was again interrupted, but this time by a person at the register calling out that his order was ready.

As his final word, he said, "See you around," before stalking off.

Sophia and Harper both stood between Alex, and the direction that Garrett had gone.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sophia asked her.

Alex forced herself to look at the younger woman. "I-I don't know, Soph."

"Who was that guy?"

"Someone from the Witness Protection Days—I haven't seen him in ten years because it didn't end well, and then I was relocated two days later, anyway."

Harper put a hand to Alex's shoulder. "What do you need? Want us to get Casey and Amanda?"

Those two were both still back at the table, but Alex could see them watching.

Alex gave both of the women in front of her a grateful smile, calming down because of who they reminded her of.

"Go back to them, alright? I'm going to call Olivia, and try to soothe Diana—she's kicking up a storm. I'll be along in a minute."

Thankfully, the bathroom when Alex checked, so it was with ease that she leaned against the far wall and called the first number in her phone.

"Hi, baby!" Olivia greeted her cheerfully. "Melissa, Noah, and Serena are all down for the count!"

Alex did her best not to cry. "I'm so happy to hear your voice right now, Via."

The lieutenant grew concerned. "Why? What happened?"

"Remember how I said I had an affair while I was gone, and then I miscarried a child?"

"Yes."

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What I didn't say was that it was in Montana, and that I didn't quite know I was having an affair. I also didn't say his name… or that he's in The Marines."

"What's his name?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Gunnery Sergeant Garrett Rhys." elaborated Alex. "He knew me as an analyst called Lorelei Knight."

"I see. What's bringing all this on?"

"Uh… he was here just now, and he called me by my name."

"Did you respond?"

"I was in a position where not doing so would have been impossible." Alex was almost on the verge of tears again. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" said Olivia in surprise. "Of course not, no. His appearance blindsided you, especially since it's been how many years?"

"It's been a decade."

"And that's been long enough for a season of change to have come and gone." Olivia soothed. "We found our way back to each other, after all, and we have a beautiful family and a beautiful life."

Alex immediately felt like part of the load had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. How is Diana?"

"I think she went to sleep." Alex arched her back as she felt the baby shift slightly. "I'm going to return to the others, but can we talk about this when I get home?"

Olivia could tell that forever how much Alex had just shared, there was more.

"Yes, we can. I love you."

"And I love you, Olivia. See you in awhile."

After they hung up, Alex made herself more presentable before going back to the table her companions were. Sophia, Harper, Amanda, and Casey all watched her cautiously as she sat back down.

"Was that guy from 'Ghosts Of Alex's Past,' or something?" Amanda wanted to know.

"Yeah, but he left, so I'm putting it behind me, and I'm going to talk to Olivia later about it."

"As long as you talk to someone." Casey approved.

Alex glanced at the tabletop and realized that all of the food had been cleared away. She also noticed a folded up hundred dollar bill by Harper's elbow.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

Harper perked up. "One of Xander's Corps buddies was in here, waiting for his take-out order. He saw what happened, and when you went to the bathroom, he came to check on us."

"Well, that was nice of him."

"Uh-huh." Harper pointed at the money. "Zacharias told us to use the money to pay for dinner and dessert."

Alex looked to Sophia, Casey, and Amanda in turn. "Can you all stay?"

"I'm in." Amanda said immediately.

"Us, too." Sophia and Casey chimed in.

Harper winked. "I'm definitely in."

"Well, alright." Alex chirped, immediately getting back into the more cheerful swing of things. "Where is the dessert menu?"

* * *

 _ **RESIDENCE OF OLIVIA BENSON AND ALEX CABOT**_

 _ **122 SOUTHWELL**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

After Sophia and Casey collected Melissa from the Benson-Cabot house, Alex checked on her sleeping children, and got ready for the evening. Olivia got ready, too, and when they'd both finished their nighttime routines, they sat on their bed and faced each other.

"Noah's been down for the count for awhile, and Serena fell asleep just before you called." Olivia began. "The bedroom door is shut, the baby monitors are on, and we won't be interrupted. What happened?"

Alex shivered. "It freaked me out."

"Deep breaths, okay? Nothing will ever make me love you less."

It took a few moments for Alex to gather herself, but she told Olivia everything.

"Are you mad?" she asked again when she had finished.

"I'm not." Olivia kissed her in reassurance. "It's been a decade since you did what you did."

"And it was a one-time thing because I was incredibly lonely."

"Alexandra, I _believe_ you." Olivia gave her another kiss. "Now, what was that about things ending badly? You glazed over that."

"Okay, fine." Alex tried to keep her cool. "You know that even though I've been shot before, I'd still never raise a hand to anyone, right?"

"Yes. I—what are you doing?"

Alex had gotten up and was pacing the stretch of the floor in front of the bed. She only ever paced in her office, when she was ruminating on an issue that her detectives would bring her to chew on. This was definitely something different.

"You're going to wake up Diana!" Olivia tried, gesturing to Alex's middle. "Isn't she sleeping, and didn't you say just _last night_ that she's like a jumping bean on a trampoline when she's excited?"

Alex ignored her, still thinking.

Olivia tried again. "Is this about guilt, or something? Did he find out your name? Your _real_ one? Did he find out Sophia's, Harper's, Casey's, Amanda's?"

"No. God, no—to any of that, and may woe betide anyone who _does_ cross you, me, them, the little kids, or the rest of the squad." Alex turned to face Olivia. "What's eating at me is that Garrett could actually try something, and that he's the one person I've ever set out to hurt on purpose."

 _"What the hell did you do to him?"_

"In a towering rage of learning that I hadn't even known I was in an affair until we were caught, I threw a china vase at Garrett. It gave him a cut on the chin, and I saw the cut tonight—it's a big jagged scar now. I was also relocated from Great Falls, Montana, to Saco, Maine two days later—before I had the chance to apologize."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You want an explanation, huh?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded emphatically. "I do!"

Alex recounted the fateful night, and by the time she was done, Olivia was beckoning to her.

"Participating in an affair was definitely bad, but it was also a long time ago, and you've never done anything like it again." Olivia kissed Alex's hands when she sat with her once more. "I don't hold any of it against you, and not just because I wasn't there."

"Then _why?"_ Alex pressed.

"Because you had a different name, and you were going through such a tough patch. I also know that you're a good person, overall, and that you would never do it again."

"Like you said on the phone, it's been enough time for a whole season of change to have come and gone." Alex reflected. "Now, thanks to Sophia, you and I have even found our way back to each other, after all these years."

Olivia moved her kisses from Alex's hands to her inside wrists. "We're also getting married, and spending forever together."

Alex finally sighed a happy sigh. "Yes, we are."

"And if the gunnery sergeant does come back, I'll take care of it."

"You always do."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I do, don't I?"

She laid Alex on her back and made her way to her body with a trail of kisses.

"Should I take care of _you_ for awhile?"

Alex bobbed her head. "Yes, please. I would love it."

And Olivia took care of Alex, pleasuring her and completely dashing away her woes altogether.


	71. The Twentieth

_**16th PRECINCT**_

 _ **966 WEST 88th STREET**_

 _ **9:30 AM**_

* * *

The following morning told Elliot, Fin, and Carisi about what Alex had told her, while Amanda did some digging through the databases for Garrett Rhys. Olivia didn't go as far as airing Alex's dirty laundry; that would only happen if things came to a head. She prayed that they wouldn't, and not just because it was five days before Christmas. By the time she was done explaining the situation, her friends were surprised, but they promised just quickly to protect Alex if anything bad did come to pass. Olivia thanked them for their loyalty, and as she sent them on their way again, she hoped that just for once, the SVU could have a quiet week.

Naturally, the man upstairs heard this and laughed at her.

* * *

Olivia was lost in thought, wondering if they really should be so concerned about Gunnery Sergeant Garrett Rhys when something caught her attention: out in the bullpen, it looked like her team had gathered at Elliot's desk for something. This piqued Olivia's curiosity, so she got up and headed over to investigate.

"What's happening over here?" she asked.

Amanda, Fin, and Carisi immediately moved to the side, revealing Elliot, standing beside a younger man whom Olivia had never seen before. He was dressed in jeans and what looked like steel-toed boots, and to go over whatever shirt he was wearing, he was also sporting a warm bomber jacket. The emblem of the United States Marine Corps could be seen in the righthand corner. On Elliot's desk, Olivia spotted a ball cap, that, like the jacket, also bore the emblem of the USMC, but also had 'VETERAN' embroidered across the bill in large yellow letters. To Olivia, there was no question about who this man was.

"Lieutenant!" Elliot said brightly when he spotted her. "This is Kathleen's husband—my son-in-law—Private First Class Zacharias McFadden!"

The PFC held out a hand to Olivia. "How do you do, m'am? Your squad was just telling me a few stories about you."

"All good things, I'm sure, and please just call me Olivia. What brings you over to my precinct?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Oh." Olivia assumed a more professional stance. "My office is just over this way. Please follow me."

Grabbing his hat from Elliot when he held it out, Zacharias followed Olivia across the room. She closed the door and the blinds behind them, and indicated for her guest to take the chair on the other side of the desk. He did.

"What do you know about me?" Olivia asked as she took her own seat.

"I know that you're whom Kathleen and I named our first child after, and even that Elliot was your partner for over a decade. You've also known my wife, Maureen, Richard, Elizabeth, and even Eli since they were young?"

"That sums it up," Olivia confirmed. "And I've known Eli for his entire life. I helped to deliver him."

Zacharias looked at her in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"Another story for another day. May I call you Zacharias?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, Zacharias—take a breath." (he immediately gave a noisy exhale, clearly nervous about whatever it was he'd come to talk about) "I saw Kathleen in October when she popped by with DJ and little Olivia. She said that you were serving in Kandahar, but wouldn't be back until the baby's first birthday in July. This is only December."

Zacharias nodded. "I was able to surprise my wife and come back a week-and-a-half ago."

"Wow. Then welcome home."

"Thank you." Zacharias cleared his throat in an attempt to center himself. "I also know that you're Harper Bailey's newfound/long-lost big sister."

"Very true. Harp's mentioned you in passing before."

"Then did you find out from her that I was in the diner last night, and that I heard and saw all that happened, where Alex Cabot was concerned?"

"Harper didn't say anything to me, and Alex glazed over that part."

Zacharias held his hands in a time-out fashion. "I didn't learn Alex's name until after the confrontation was over, but how do _you_ know _her?"_

Olivia waggled her engagement ring at Zacharias. "She's my fiancée. How do you know Harper?"

"I served with Xander—that man was my best friend. He introduced me to Harper one year, when they, Kathleen, and I were at the Marine Corps birthday ball together."

"I see. Care to share about what happened at the diner last night?"

Zacharias told his new acquaintance about his version of events, which definitely filled in more than what Alex had told her. He also made sure to tell her about giving Harper enough money to cover the meal.

"Well, thank you for being ready to defend my sister and the others, and thank you for checking on them and paying for their meal." Olivia said when Zacharias finished. "Something tell me, though, that you didn't come all the way from Queens to talk, huh? You know Garrett Rhys?"

Now it was clear that Zacharias was uncomfortable. "I do, and so did Xan—we both served with Garrett."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Zacharias thought about it. "Quite awhile ago, because it was before Xan got sick, and Garrett was talking about getting transferred from a town in Montana to Queens. We also hadn't been surprised with DJ yet."

"Then try to give me a ballpark estimation, please."

"It was about five years ago."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Garrett has a crazy temper, and he doesn't let go of grudges—ever." Zacharias tapped his chin. "He told us once about how a 'crazy' blond chick with glasses lobbed a vase at him during a fight, giving him a scar. Was that Alex?"

"Yes."

"The way that Garrett told us about that incident, he came off as the crazy one, but we never contradicted him."

"And why was that?" Olivia asked with honest curiosity.

Zacharias flexed his fingers. "Garrett actually jumped a guy in the lunch line because he'd heard through the grapevine that the other guy had said _once_ that he didn't like him."

"Oh, my God. What happened?"

"The second guy healed up fine because we pulled them apart before Garrett could go absolutely postal, but Garrett was kicked out of the Marines on the spot, and we never saw him again."

"That's incredibly intense."

"Uh-huh. Listen, Olivia, I'm not trying to be a harbinger of doom, but I mean this in the nicest way possible—Alex should watch her back."

"Your words are appreciated."

"I also thought that you should at least have some insight from someone who has known Garrett before."

"Thank you, Zacharias." Olivia stood, her guest following suit. "I appreciate you coming to see me, and I'll take what you've said under advisement."

They shook hands, and Olivia motioned towards the young man's cap.

"How long have you served?"

"Nine years, come June, lieutenant."

"Well," Olivia shook Zacharias' hand again. "Thank you for your service."

"Thank _you_ for your support. It is my pleasure, and I am proud to serve my country."

Olivia crossed the room and opened the door for Zacharias. He understood what she was implying, so with a nod to her, and a goodbye, he left the office and headed back to Elliot's desk for a quick minute before making his final exit.

All the same, Olivia felt herself sigh as her thoughts began to run away from her.

"Lieutenant?"

She looked around to see that Amanda had just walked up.

"Hey, Rollins." she greeted her.

"I can hear the cogs in Oliviaville turning from here. What are you thinking?"

Olivia turned to her protégé. "You know about why Alex had to leave New York the first time, right?"

Amanda nodded. "I do."

"I've loved Alex from the moment we first met, but after she and the SVU got mixed up in the happenings that drove her out, Elliot and I both went above and beyond the call of duty to solve the case."

"History shows that you guys definitely did that, and thereafter saw Alex coming out of hiding so you all could put the last nail in the guy's coffin. Is that the order?"

Olivia nodded. "And then Alex left us again, but yes. Ever since then, Amanda, every time I got wind of her being in danger or close to the possibility of it, I still worried…"

"Of course you did. You're engaged to her now, but according to SVU legend, you and Alex have always been deeply intertwined."

"Those legends are correct. Alex didn't come back into my life at all until she showed up with Casey and Sophia, but even though it's been a small spell, I still don't know all that happened while she was away even the first time."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you ever will?"

Olivia shrugged. "Maybe, but maybe not. I won't push her."

"And now that Zacharias McFadden brought us the second mention of Garrett Rhys? Olivia, I saw him, and I _know_ calculating when I see it on someone. If we'd been in a less crowded place, I'm sure that it would have been worse."

"Of course I don't want anything bad to ever happen to Alex or Diana…"

"But…?"

Olivia crossed her fingers and showed Amanda. "I'm keeping my fingers crossed that _should_ we get involved with Garrett Rhys, that nothing happens for tonight. I can deal with it any other day, but just not tonight."

Amanda nodded in understanding. "That's right: Dominick, Jesse, and I are going to be beset upon by Noah and Serena."

"Oh, don't say it like that." Olivia actually laughed. "You love your godchildren, and Alex and I are paying you to babysit."

Amanda patted her lower middle. "We do need the extra cash, now that kid number two is on the way. Plus, that 'super deep clean' that Dominick went on about this morning would've gone to waste, what with Noah having a dog allergy."

"And you said that the neighbor's daughter is going to dog-sit Frannie, right? What's the girl's name, again?"

"Lily. She's ten, and looking after Frannie Mae will help her get an animal care badge in Girl Scouts." Amanda elaborated. "She walks Frannie when one of us can't, and we pay her, but she's over the moon about looking after her for a few hours because she loves my dog. It's kind of cute, actually."

"Sounds like it."

"Hey, if Lily is getting Frannie, but Dominick and I are getting Noah and Serena, who gets Melissa?"

"She's going to be spending the night with Senior and Violet. She loves them, and they dote on her."

"So then everybody wins tonight." Amanda concluded.

"Correct." Olivia changed tracks. "Do you have a summary of Garrett Rhys downloaded onto an iPad yet?"

Amanda straightened up. "No, lieutenant."

"Then please go rectify that, and bring the guys to my office. I need to tell you all what Zacharias told me, and I know that there are going to be a lot of questions by the end."

"I understand. I'll be back in a few."

Amanda took her leave, so Olivia retreated to her office to wait.

With it being five days before Christmas, this also meant that it was prime season for Christmas party invitations. One such invitation had crossed her path because of Alex—a fancy Christmas party was happening in a banquet room, at the Hilton Hotel in downtown Manhattan. It was open to all of the employee's in Alex's work building, along with a number of New York City's highbrow society. Olivia was going as Alex's plus one, but she happened to know that Casey was also attending, and that Sophia was going to be _her_ plus one. Olivia had to keep telling herself that what was happening by no means a double date… even though the other people involved were her fiancée, their daughter, and her wife-to-be.

Ever since she'd started her relationship with Alex, and Casey had confided in her just _how_ in love with Sophia she was, Olivia knew that there were going to be formal events that the four of them would be attending together. This was the first one, and would take some getting used to.

Hopefully, nothing else would go awry tonight.


	72. Give In To Love

Much to Olivia's relief, she and the squad didn't hear the name Garrett Rhys again for the rest of the shift. As for the rest of the day, after Zacharias' visit, they all did some much-needed housekeeping, and once five o' clock rolled around, they were all out of the squad room in less than fifteen minutes.

Olivia was extra motivated get home in due fashion today, not only because and Alex were going to an invitation-only Christmas party, but also because it was their first kid-free night since adopting Serena. She and Alex loved their family, but they were also desperate to spend time with adults in a setting that weren't either of their offices, the squad room, or a courtroom. They'd even bought new outfits for the occasion.

* * *

"How do I look, Olivia?"

She grinned at her and kissed her wife-to-be on her cheek. "Alexandra, you look beautiful. How do you feel?"

Alex beamed, even as she felt the baby try to turn a somersault inside her. "I feel great now. Diana does, too."

"Outstanding."

"And Olivia?"

"Yes?"

Alex returned the kiss. "You look beautiful, too."

Olivia took Alex's hand in hers and smiled more. "Thank you. Let's go have some fun."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

And together, the couple left the hotel lobby for the main banquet room, where the party was in full swing.

After getting dressed up, and dropping Noah and Serena off at Amanda's and Carisi's place, Olivia drove herself and Alex to the hotel where the party was happening. She did most of the talking, but by the time they'd seen the car off with one of the valet people, Olivia noticed that Alex appeared to have a case of the jitters.

As it turned out, although Alex had still been practicing law during her time away from the SVU, it had still been far too long since she'd come to this fancy of a work event. She was also feeling self-conscious about the size of her baby bump because Diana was shaping out to be a big baby already, and Alex was really feeling it these days.

One pep talk from Olivia later, though, she was feeling much better, and ready to go in to the party.

On the other side of the room, Casey and Sophia had already arrived. After introducing Sophia to a lawyer, and then two separate judges she knew, Casey grew concerned when the younger woman suddenly wrinkled her nose for a second and stepped to the side.

"Hey, are you okay, Starshine?" she asked her.

Sophia gave Casey a reassuring smile. "I'm fantastic. It's just that Agnes and Esme woke up from a nap, and they're bouncing around; I think it's the music."

In keeping with an upscale theme, there was a full, dapper live band playing in one corner of the room, complete with a lounge singer. A moment ago, they'd been playing a slow song, but when it ended, they'd started a more lively song. This had awoken the twins from a deep sleep, and they were now treating the recesses of their confined space like a bounce house. But Sophia had gotten in front of her daughters' chaos quickly enough to keep having a conversation.

"How is Henry?"

Casey shuffled her feet, and spoke in a tone that was most sheepish. "Baby boy fell asleep."

"Of _course_ he did. He'll be the one of the three who will sleep like a log." Sophia felt dejected, but only for a moment because a smile was back on her face, just as quickly. "Hopefully, the _next_ kid won't be as melodramatic as Agnes and Esme are currently being."

"Wait." Casey said quickly as she processed the other woman's words. "Did you say ' _next kid'?"_

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"But we already have three daughters, _and_ one son! Do you really want to add kid number _five_ to the mix?"

"Not any time soon—maybe when kids two through four are out of nursery school—but yes, I would love to add in kid number five at some point."

Casey opened her mouth, and then closed it because she didn't know how to respond. She wasn't unopposed to the idea of a big family because the grand total of people in the Fifth Avenue Novaks amounted to ten, but Sophia had blindsided her.

Noticing this pause in Casey's train of thought, Sophia seized the moment to drive her point home.

"You don't have to anything you don't want to, darling, but I would love to be pregnant one more time after this. For all the griping I do about Agnes' and Esme's behavior, I really do enjoy feeling all of those kicks, nudges, and stretches, because it all reminds me that I'm creating two new people for you and I to love and enjoy, and be mothers to."

Sophia touched one hand to her middle, and the other to Casey's.

"On top of that, Henry needs a brother."

Casey opened her mouth to actually respond, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Are we interrupting?"

Olivia and Alex had found them.

"Nope." Sophia chirped, moving her hand.

"Oh, thank God." Casey finally said.

Alex gave a chortle. "Are you guys okay?"

"Peachy." they said in unison.

Olivia shook her head in amusement. "You two are weird."

"Look!" Sophia said suddenly, motioning to two people behind her parents. "More familiar faces!"

To the surprise of the two couples, they were approached by Harper and Trevor. He was looking suave in his outfit, and as far as Olivia could recall, this was the first time she'd ever seen him in a full tuxedo ensemble. She'd seen him dressed to impress for court, but this was the first time she'd seen him dressed to _this_ level of perfection and impressiveness.

Harper was beside him, wearing a lovely green evening dress that Olivia wasn't sure she'd seen before. Her sister's shoes looked new, too, and it even looked like her nails, hair, and makeup had been done professionally, as well. Olivia suddenly tried to remember the last time she'd seen her eight-months-pregnant sister. After all, she was due any day with Junior and Zoelle, and she should have been at home, resting.

"Harp, how are you here?" Olivia blurted.

Harper winked casually at her sister. "I _do_ have a life, Olivia, even if it's just now getting back on track."

Before Olivia could roll her eyes at her, Alex looked to Trevor. "Care to fill in the blanks before Olivia and Harper cancel each other out?"

Trevor laughed. "Maisie couldn't make it tonight, so she suggested I bring Harper tonight, as my plus-one."

"I said yes," Harper chimed in. "And here we are. I also went shopping this morning, and treated myself to a makeover. All of you look really great, by the way."

Sophia stepped to the side to observe everyone. She, herself, was wearing a red and green dress, while Casey had gone for a white and gold one. Harper looked like a living doll with what she was wearing, and Trevor wouldn't have been out of place in a spy movie. When it came to Olivia and Alex, however, she was definitely dazzled: while they weren't matching exclusively, they were still both wearing party dresses in the same red-and-gold color scheme.

"You two," she said them. "Look downright adorable. By the way, Olivia, I didn't know that you owned any dresses."

"Hey—"

Alex couldn't help herself as she added, "All of these years of knowing your mother, Sophia, and I can still count on one hand how many times I've seen her in a dress at all."

While Sophia, Alex, Casey, and Harper had a quick chuckle at Olivia's expense, Trevor, meanwhile, just sighed. These were some of his closest friends now, and he was just going to have to get used to it.

To get the train back on the right track, he looped his arm in Harper's before speaking to Olivia.

"Since your sister will officially be working for me when she comes back from her maternity leave," he explained. "We're taking this opportunity to introduce her to some people she'll encounter around the office."

Harper spoke again. "I've been to these kinds events before—Corps things with Xander, and work parties, when I was at Briggs & Raglan—but I'm also treating this as one last hurrah before Junior and Zoelle get here."

Olivia felt her 'protective big sister' mode kicking into high gear, so as she spoke, she always did her best to not let it get the best of her. "Well, have fun, Harper, and pace yourself. Be careful about how you get home."

"I will definitely pace myself, but," she pointed at the ceiling. "For my own sanity, and because my children are big and heavy, I booked a room upstairs for the night."

"Good call."

Olivia turned to Trevor, who had to refrain from taking a step backwards, upon correctly interpreting the stern look on his friend's face.

"I know—take care of your sister tonight, otherwise you'll kick my ass."

"Bingo." Olivia made a shooing motion at them. "Now, really—go on and go."

They bowed themselves out of the conversation, and just as quickly, Alex and Olivia had also departed. Sophia and Casey were the last two left standing.

The attorney laughed nervously and turned to her future intended. "Ever feel as though your world is extremely small?"

"Oh, yes. Often."

* * *

Sophia and Casey proceeded to have a good time after that, although after departing the dance floor at once point, Casey spotted someone she definitely wasn't keen on seeing, ever, much less at a party.

"What's wrong, Red?" protested Sophia as she was nearly frogmarched away. "I can't move so fast."

Realizing they were almost trapped, Casey let go of her and only had time to mutter, "Be cool," before the new person arrived.

He was dressed in a sharp outfit, from head to toe, but his shoes were over-polished and his hair was too slicked back. He put Sophia in mind of a used car salesman.

"Casey Novak," he said a surprisingly genital tone. "Fancy seeing you at one of these shindigs."

Casey rolled her eyes in irritation. "Just because you beat me for valedictorian in high school and college, that doesn't mean you still have to lord it over me… especially since I beat you in graduate school _and_ law school, Harry. There's also the part where I have a higher closing rate than you do."

"To that end," Harry said as if he hadn't just been slighted. "It's nice to see you at a party, since you're usually busy, or beg off."

"I, unlike you, didn't sail through life or school, you know, plus I happen to hang out with an elite sector of the NYPD, and they keep me on my toes all the time. I also have younger siblings whose lives I'm actively involved in."

Harry sneered at her. "That's right—you grew up over a florist with your eleven brothers and sisters."

"Idiot." Casey hissed. "You know perfectly well that there are eight of us. But at least _I_ wasn't caught in the fifth grade by Sister Mary Margaret, stealing an _altar boy gown,_ on a _dare!_ Need I bring up high school graduation?"

"Of course not, no."

Harry took a moment to gather himself, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes, but as he did, he finally noticed Sophia.

"How do you do?" they shook hands. "I'm Harry Walsh, and I'm a defense attorney. Casey and I go back."

"I'm Sophia Benson," was all Sophia could think of to say.

"Huh. I thought you were Georgia."

"I think you mean _Savannah:_ she's my age, but has natural bright _red_ hair, and _I'm_ clearly a _brunette._ She's also the sibling directly after Casey, so you might want to make a note of that."

Sophia was growing to dislike Harry Walsh, but was yet doing her best to be polite.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"I am not… and I'm very much a bachelor." Harry immediately sounded like he'd been knocked down a few rungs. "Are you a friend of Casey's?"

"More like fiancée." Sophia showed him her engagement ring.

 _"_ _Fiancée?"_ Harry echoed, as though he'd never heard the word before. "You two are h—"

Casey cut across him in a tone of warning. "Don't you dare use the 'h' word, and technically, I'm a lesbian, and Sophia is bisexual. We're parents, too."

"Be that as it may, at least _I_ get romantic with people my own age!"

These words visibly bothered Sophia, and seeing this, Casey felt her blood boil.

"Go to hell," she said to him. "And don't ever talk to us again."

Harry Walsh said nothing, and stalked off towards the open bar on the far side of the room.

Casey whisked Sophia off to a corner, where they were afforded a little bit of privacy. They were both upset by what Harry had said to them, but Sophia looked like she could start crying at the drop of a hat.

"I know he said some bad things, but he's just an old rival. I've actually known him since nursery school."

"Casey," Sophia said after a moment of practiced breathing. "Bigots are one thing, and I've been dealing with them since I came out, but that, with Harry, was the first time someone has made an open jibe about our age difference."

This wasn't lost on Casey at all. "I know it's almost fifteen years, and that down the road, I'll hit retirement age before you do, but other than that, I've never given the age gap too deep a thought."

Sophia wiped her tears. "Really?"

"Really." Casey pointed to her own engagement ring, and then Sophia's. "We haven't tied the knot yet, but these mean together forever, for better or for worse. Bigots _are_ definitely one thing, but guys like Harry Walsh—we can always come out on _top_ of those kinds of encounters."

"Because we take the high road, and we don't stoop that low." Sophia sighed. "We're going to teach the kids that."

"The one we have, the ones on the way, and the one we'll have a few years down the road, to round things out." Casey squeezed Sophia's hand gently. "We'll teach them about love and peace and happiness, and that something like age is just a number."

"It's just a number..."

"That's right."

They hugged, and just held each other for a few moments. One of the many things that Sophia adored about her wife-to-be was that she gave amazing hugs. They always made Sophia feel safe, warm, and quite relaxed.

When Casey let her go, Sophia was feeling blissful.

"Feel better, Soph? I know I do."

"I do feel better, actually, Casey. Thank you." Sophia replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Casey put an arm around her shoulders. "Now let's go freshen up, and then see if we can find some _fun_ people?"

Sophia was down for that.

* * *

Later, when the band changed lanes to quiet songs again, Olivia found herself on the dance floor with Alex, but that was no surprise, though, because they loved to dance at any party they went to.

They were in the middle of the full dance floor, but Olivia was pleasantly surprised to see Sophia and Casey also dancing together, a few feet away, and then impressed against her will when she even spotted Harper and Trevor. Despite Harper's big middle, she and Trevor were dancing together. They were closer to the edge of the dance floor, but it still counted. Olivia also found herself deciding that she would check on Harper before she went upstairs to call it a night.

And yet, Olivia also felt herself remembering Zacharias McFadden's warning for Alex to watch her back. She'd had no choice but to call Alex to tell her about it, but in turn, Alex was very calm and assured Olivia that though this was cause for concern, she had complete confidence in the squad that should Garrett Rhys try anything shifty, they would all catch him before he went too far.

Olivia was brought back to the present when she felt Alex gently rake the back on her head with her nails. The lieutenant almost went weak in the knees with desire, but still did her best to pay attention as Alex addressed her.

"You're thinking about work, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Well, don't." Alex murmured in her ear. "You can worry about it tomorrow."

"I can."

"Just be here with me. With Diana."

Their youngest daughter was wide awake, but because Alex and Olivia were holding each other close, they could both feel her moving.

"Just be here in the moment with us," Alex told her. "And just keep dancing."

"I can do that, Alex. For you, I will."


	73. Because Of Maisie

_**16th PRECINCT**_

 _ **966 WEST 88th STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

Last year, the week of Christmas had not been a quiet one for Olivia and the squad because at the very last minute, they'd caught a case. Hopefully, it wouldn't be like that this year, what with Alex, Casey, Sophia, Harper, and Melissa in their lives now. They'd all overcome numerous obstacles and found their way to each other. Everyone was at the beginning of their happy endings. For all that, Olivia was determined to make this the best Christmas ever for her family.

At the same time, she still remembered that they still had the matter of Garrett Rhys to sort out… and it still had her in some trepidation. The whole mess could go any which way.

Leave it to Harper to prove her point.

* * *

"Olivia?"

The lieutenant grew startled when she heard her name being called, because she had been lost in thought, wondering about any last-minute presents that she still needed to get.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" she half-admonished. "You shouldn't be out!"

"Ahorrarme!" (Olivia was taken aback—not only had her sister snapped at her, but she'd also said something along the lines of "Spare me!" in Spanish) "I didn't come here alone, but I have a question!"

Harper wasn't in a mood to be trifled with, so Olivia rose walked around the desk to talk to her. "Ask away."

"Have you seen Trevor, or heard from him?"

"What?" Olivia said in surprise. "Trevor? Not since the party last night."

This was not the answer that Harper had wanted to hear, so she immediately left the office and spoke to someone just outside.

"Olivia said no."

Harper's companion could be heard letting out a cry of despair, and when Olivia poked her head out, it was just in time to see a woman collapse at Harper's feet. After a moment, forced herself to slow her breathing down, so she didn't go into a panic attack, like her body was threatening of her. Olivia never seen this woman before, but she had a feeling that she already knew who this was.

"Maisie?" Olivia said gently as she knelt in front of her. "Are you Maisie Langan?"

She nodded, and brought herself to look at Olivia. Maisie was extremely beautiful, with her fair skin, hazel eyes, and red hair; she even had a kind face, and if Melissa had been there, she wouldn't have hesitated to call her a princess. This woman was in every way Trevor's physical opposite, and yet, Olivia wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Yeah." she sat in a more comfortable position on the floor. "I'm Maisie Langan, and it's about time we met, Olivia. I'm just sorry it isn't under better circumstances."

"I am, too, Maisie, but why did you come _here…?"_

Suddenly, it dawned on Olivia that it had become very quiet in the squad room. Everyone, including the people she didn't regularly talk to, were watching them.

"Go back to work, all of you!" she said in exasperation, looking around. "Go!"

They did, and Olivia watched Maisie clean herself up when offered a tissue box. Maisie's voice wavered when she spoke.

"I know that you and Trevor haven't always gotten along, but he's the father of my children, and we've been married for over twenty years, but I just didn't know where else to go! He's my best friend!"

"You came to the right place, and bygones are bygones because he helped me adopt my son, and my new baby girl. Trevor's also friends with Harper, and that means a lot to me." Olivia gave Maisie a pat on the shoulder. "If anything, Trevor is like a brother now."

Maisie blew out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank you, Olivia. I called his work building, but nobody has heard from him, and then Harper suggested to come here."

Olivia became confused. "What is going on? And why is Harper with you?"

"It's kind of a long story…"

"But it must be important if you felt that you had to come to the SVU. Do you think you can stand, Maisie? We're actually at my office."

The younger woman stood and followed Olivia inside. Harper brought up the rear, closing the door behind her and taking a seat beside Maisie.

"I've been hanging out with the Langans because they're nice people, and they're like surrogate parents. It's also so I won't be alone when I go in to labor… since that could be any time now."

Opposite them at her desk, Olivia took this in stride, and then spoke to her new acquaintance. "Thank you for looking after my sister. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, and even though Harper going to work for my husband, we think of her as family. She's a real joy, and the kids are enamored with her."

Maisie tried to smile, but it faltered as her thoughts went back to the situation at hand. Olivia took the initiative in changing the subject.

"Okay, why are you looking for Trevor?"

"Because I can't find him!"

"Pardon?"

"He stayed the night at the hotel after the party because he had some work to do, for a case he's just finishing up, and we live in Woodhaven."

Olivia connected the dots. "And so Trevor decided that it made sense to stay the night in Manhattan, rather than go all the way out there, late at night, or trek back to his office to work?"

"Yes, and he's done it plenty of times before—even more before the kids were born—but nothing has ever _happened."_

"Of course. Has he been under strain, or anything of the sort lately?"

"Only the kind that comes with closing a big case during the week of Christmas. I've seen this movie before, Olivia—I _know_ how it ends!"

Harper jumped in, speaking to her friend in a tone of hushing. "I told you that we're not going to let things get that far. Olivia can help."

"I definitely can," the lieutenant chimed in. "But I would love some context, please."

Maisie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Trevor always tells me where he's going, and things like that, especially when he stays the night out here. I didn't hear anything this morning, when I got the kids ready for their day programs, or even after I dropped them off. My husband is an early riser, so I _know_ that I would have heard from him by now."

Olivia checked her watch. "It's barely nine in the morning. How do you know that you're not jumping the gun?"

"Because the last time I had this feeling of dread, or trepidation, or what have you, we found out that our son had neuroblastoma. Arjan was diagnosed when he was a little baby, and he's almost three now, but he's been in remission since he was one-and-a-half."

"Oh, my goodness, Maisie. I'm so glad he's better."

"We are, too." Maisie glanced at Harper, and saw that she was patiently waiting for her to get back on topic, so she did. "Trevor would have at least sent a good morning text, but zilch. I know him."

"I believe it." Olivia looked now to Harper. "And when did you arrive into the picture?"

"About an hour ago—Maisie picked me up from the hotel because I was ready to go. We even went to breakfast, too."

"And nothing from Trevor?"

"No."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Harper thought about it. "Last night, at the party, when I thanked him for inviting me and I went up to my room."

"Did you know that he was going to stay the night in the hotel, too?"

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about what he was working on, because he said it would all be over by the time I start working for him in an official capacity."

"Do either of you remember anything like a room number?"

"510." Maisie said. "Trev told me because 5/10—May tenth—is our anniversary."

"So that would be what," Olivia put on her reading glasses and quickly jotted the information down a piece of notebook paper in from of her. "The tenth room on the fifth floor? Would this be the same hotel from the party last night?"

"Yes." the other two said together.

Olivia put her pen down and spoke to her visitors in a serious tone. "Something is most definitely afoot, I won't deny that. Did Trevor tell either of you about anyone he could perhaps be meeting today?"

"He didn't tell me, but then again," Harper said after another pause of thought. "He shares more things with his wife than he does with me, for obvious reasons."

Both Harper and Olivia looked to Maisie Langan. Her mind was racing because her fear was growing; she'd always known that being married to a New York City defense attorney came with its fair share of challenges, but Trevor had never disappeared before. All the same, she did her best to focus.

"He didn't say anything about meetings at his building, but he did mention having a meeting with Judge Donnelley and Alex Cabot, in the judge's chambers, at the courthouse."

Olivia's heart lurched in panic, and she immediately called her fiancée's office phone. When there was no answer, she dialed Alex's mobile. Nothing.

Olivia steepled her fingers, trying not to let her panic show even more. She began scrambling internally, trying to remember if she'd spoken to Alex after they'd parted ways that morning after leaving home. But she was coming up blank.

"Olivia," Harper said suddenly. "What if this is about Garrett Rhys?"

Maisie blanched. "The guy you told me about over breakfast?"

"Mhm."

"Then Trevor and Alex could be laying somewhere in a hospital, unable to communicate."

Maisie Langan did sound like a harbinger of doom, but after what Olivia had heard about Garrett, both from Alex and Zacharias, she wasn't going to immediately discount what she was hearing now.

However, before she could say anything more, there was a knock on the door and the visitor opened without waiting for Olivia's permission. It turned out to be Elliot.

"Excuse me, lieutenant," he said seriously. "But we have some more people here who are looking for you."

"Send them in, El, please."

He stood to the side, and in watched Judge Donnelley, Casey, and for some reason, Kathleen. Olivia and her company stood out of respect for the adjudicator.

"What are you doing here, judge?" Olivia asked of Donnelley.

The judge looked around, and then spoke in a tone of exasperation. "Oh, sit down. Especially the two of you."

At this last part, she meant Harper and Casey. Relieved, both pregnant mothers moved to the sofa, and Elliot took the chair Harper had vacated. Olivia and Maisie resumed their seats, too, and along with everyone in the room, they gave their attention to the judge, because it looked like she was about to say something.

"I am here," Donnelley said, addressing them at large. "Because for the first time in thirty years of knowing Trevor Langan, he has failed to show up for a scheduled meeting with me. I know that some of you are thinking that I might be jumping to conclusions, but I am _not_ because I've known him for so long—he always lets me know if he'll be late, or if something happens to disrupt any meeting we have scheduled. I came over here instead of calling because Alex Cabot was also meant to have met with us, but didn't show. Now I can't reach her, or find her, so I'm sure you all understand why I'm concerned."

The judge turned to Maisie, and spoke gently to her.

"You can't find Trevor, either, can you?"

Maisie sighed shakily. "No, I can't. I came here because I didn't know what else to do."

"We will find him."

Meanwhile, Olivia looked over at the lone redhead of the lot. "Cassandra, how did _you_ get roped in?"

"I was passing by the judge's chambers when she started looking for Alex, and she 'roped me in' to help her search. But I think that she just wants to keep me in front of her because when things go awry, some of the family seems to always be involved."

"That's the nail hit directly on the head, Miss Novak." Donnelley praised.

Olivia now spoke to Kathleen, who had yet to speak since arriving. She was also on the sofa, and luckily, Olivia knew the young woman well enough to know that her current expression was her thinking face.

"Where are your kids right now?"

Kathleen broke from her train of thought to respond. "They're with Maureen, and they're happy."

"Good, but what made you come out here from Queens? That's where Missus Langan came from, this morning."

"Olivia, I can't find Zacharias. I'm not one to easily jump to conclusions, either, but he went for a run a few hours ago like he does, every morning."

"Your tone suggests that he should have been back by now."

"Well, he should have—Zach rises at five," Kathleen explained. "And he works out on the jogging trails in Astoria Park, rain, snow, or shine. He's always back at seven to shower, and to be there when the kids wake up."

"And he's always back at seven?

 _"Always."_

Once again, Olivia tried not to let her panic show. "Have you pinged Zacharias' phone?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm doing it right. I need help."

Olivia surveyed the room and noticed Fin, Amanda, and Carisi all crowded in the doorway. "Have you three been here the whole time?"

"We have, lieutenant." Amanda called. "What do you need?"

"For you, Rollins, to work on pinging Zacharias McFadden's phone, as well as Trevor's. Kathleen and Maisie can help."

Amanda bobbed her head and took her leave. Kathleen and Maisie followed her out.

"And us?" Carisi wanted to know.

Remembering her notes from earlier, Olivia tore the piece of paper off the notepad and handed it off, watching it until it got to Carisi.

"I would like for you and Fin to this address—that's the hotel where Trevor stayed last night."

Carisi examined the paper, and then looked curiously at Olivia. "Is this also his room number?"

"Yes."

"Then we will report back ASAP."

He and Fin left quickly, with Donnelley calling after them to drop her a line if they ran into any warrant-related troubles. Elliot departed, too, off to Trevor's office building to do some investigating there, to cover their bases.

When they were gone, Olivia walked over to Harper.

"I'm not stopping you from anything, because I'm your sister and not your mother, but if you stay, I have a job for you."

"Really?" Harper said in surprise. "How's that?"

"Without getting her too freaked out, I would like for you to call Sophia."

"And ask if she's heard from Alex or Trevor?"

Olivia pulled Harper to her feet. "Yes. When you get your answer, come tell me or Amanda. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Harper said confidently. "I can do that."

"Good girl." Olivia patted her on the shoulder. "We'll give you the room."

Harper nodded, already reaching into her pocket for her phone, so Olivia helped Casey to feet, too, and they and Judge Donnelley left the office.

"Why is it, lieutenant," Donnelley wanted to know. "That the odd things always happen to _your_ squad?"

Olivia sighed. "I wish I knew. I've been asking myself that for almost two decades now."

As the trio arrived at the media center, in the far corner of the room, they saw Amanda hard at work, trying to locate the phones of the missing people. Kathleen and Maisie were watching.

"All we need now," Olivia murmured. "Is for a miracle to fall out of the sky."

Her words were barely out of her mouth when she jumped at the sight of Maisie Langan all but jumping out of her own skin. The others also noticed, and they immediately gathered around her.

"What is it?" Olivia pressed.

"My phone rang, but it's on vibrate; the sensation is very strong." Maisie checked the device, looking at the Caller ID. "Where is the Saint Bartholomew Hospital?"

"Staten Island." Amanda said quickly.

"We never go _there."_

"Go on." Kathleen urged. "It could be about Zacharias or Alex, too."

With shaking fingers, Maisie put her phone on speaker. "This is Maisie Langan. Who am I speaking with?"

A smooth, professional voice answered. "I'm Keegan Greenfield, the main director at Saint Bartholomew Hospital. Are you the wife of Trevor Langan?"

"Yes."

"I advise you come out here, posthaste. We have some things to discuss."

Maisie had a one-track mind. "I haven't been able to find my husband this morning, and he's a high-profile defense attorney. Is he husband _alive?"_

"Yes, m'am."

Olivia got her say in, too. "This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson, of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. Director, do you have an army Private First Class there, by the name of Zacharias McFadden?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." (Nearby, Kathleen went weak in the knees from relief) "How did you know?"

"His wife is with me, too, and she hasn't been able to find him, either. Please tell me that Mister McFadden is also alive."

"He is, and by all means, bring Missus McFadden along, too."

"I will, director. Thank you."

Maisie hung up her phone and looked to Olivia. "What now? Do Kathleen and I come with you?"

"Yes. That would be good." Olivia turned her gaze to Casey. "I'm roping you in on this one."

"Sounds good to me."

Pleased, Olivia looked over at Donnelley, regarding her with an arched eyebrow. "I certainly don't have the power of persuasion over you, Your Honor, but you're free to go at any time."

Donnelley shook her head and sat in a chair astride Amanda's work station. "Oh, no, Olivia. I want to see how this one ends."

"Okay, then. Buckle in."

Amanda spoke up. "That leaves me holding down the fort, huh, lieutenant?"

"Yes, please. Harper's going to come deliver some information to you in a minute, and I would appreciate a call about what she says."

This puzzled Amanda, but still, she said, "Yes, lieutenant."

"Very good. We'll be back in awhile."

As the unlikely party journeyed to Staten Island shortly thereafter, Olivia found herself wondering what to expect when they got to the hospital. She'd only just met Zacharias the day before, and his chat with her, about Garrett Rhys had been enlightening, to say the least, because it had given them some headway into what was now a case. But then there was Trevor. They'd butted heads, more often than not, but now that she knew just how charming and nice of a guy he really was, it was going to be strange, if not jarring, to think of him as a victim.

That last part, Trevor's involvement, was because Maisie Langan had fallen into her life. Olivia supposed she should be grateful for it.

If she wasn't, or if Maisie hadn't shown up at all, and this whole scenario still arisen, who knew how fast they have gotten a clue about the vanishings, especially Alex's? And whatever this was, the SVU was in over their heads, yet again. Olivia also just _knew_ that Garrett Rhys was at the heart of the matter.

None of this was a coincidence, and the catalyst was all because of Maisie.


	74. Trevor

**SAINT BARTHOLOMEW HOSPITAL**

 **GENERAL CARE UNIT**

 **1224 MAIN STREET**

 **GREAT KILLS, RICHMOND COUNTY, STATEN ISLAND**

* * *

Director Greenfield met Olivia, Casey, Maisie, and Kathleen in the main lobby at the hospital. After leading them away from the main hubbub, she showed them to a conference room for privacy.

"Who is who, please?" she asked when they settled.

"I'm Lieutenant Benson," Olivia pointed to herself, and indicated the people with her. "And this is my colleague, ADA Novak. These are the wives of Mister Langan, and Mister McFadden, Maisie and Kathleen."

"I see. I'm sorry we're meeting under unpleasant circumstances." Greenfield turned to Casey. "I don't mean anything untoward, councilor, but why are you here?"

"I was already with Lieutenant Benson, when you called Missus Langan, and she requested that I come along. She believes in covering her bases."

"That, I do." Olivia confirmed. "How did Mister Langan and Mister McFadden find themselves all the way out here? One was in Manhattan, and the other was in Queens."

"We're still trying to figure that out," the director confessed. "Because the EMTs responded to two men found unconscious in the park, like they'd been dumped there."

Kathleen and Maisie stared in shock, and at the raised eyebrow from Olivia, Greenfield hurried on.

"I'm sorry to say, but Mister Langan's right arm is broken."

At this pronouncement, it was all Maisie could do to not wilt. "Oh, my God. We have two kids under five; does my husband need surgery?"

"No, m'am, and his arm should have been properly set by now, all the way to a proper cast."

"Okay." Maisie sounded like she was talking herself into not panicking. "Where is he?"

"In the general care unit, beside Mister McFadden's room." she turned to Kathleen. _"Your_ husband, however, has a concussion, and I strongly recommend that we have him kept overnight, for monitoring."

Of course, this development didn't bode well with Kathleen. "Is there any way to transfer Zacharias to the main hospital in Queens? We live over an hour away from here, and we have small kids, too."

Greenfield answered her very patiently. "That is most definitely in the realm of possibility, and we'll work with you to make sure that the transition goes very smoothly. I imagine that you would like to see him now?"

"Yes, please. Which way?"

The director opened the door and motioned for them to follow her. After finding out at which park Trevor and Zacharias had been found, Olivia sent a text to Elliot, asking him to investigate, ASAP. She quietly brought up the rear, with Casey beside her. Kathleen and Maisie walked in front of them, led by Director Greenfield.

Olivia and Casey watched the McFaddens reunite, and in the next room over, the Langans, too.

Trevor was in the standard unflattering hospital garb, and had a blanket pulled up to his waist, but compared to what Olivia had seen during recent hospital trips, he only had a minimal amount of wires, and no external oxygen. Nevertheless, it was an image that Olivia hoped she would be able to erase from her brain one day. But she stayed quiet to watch the Langans.

Maisie sat beside her husband, on the edge of his bed. "Trevor, how are you—besides the obvious, I mean? I was really worried."

The councilor glanced at his right arm. It had been broken in a fight, protecting Alex Cabot, of all people. The injury had also just been set cushioning gauze and white plaster, and he was now trying to get used to the extra weight on his arm. He willed himself to look back at his wife.

"Maze, all things considered, I'm _fine._ Where are Eloise and Arjan?"

"Daycare. They don't know that anything is wrong at all."

"Good. And Harper? She said something last night about hanging out with you this morning."

"She's at Olivia's precinct."

"Excuse me?" Trevor said in surprise.

"It's true, and I'll explain, but—"

"Is Olivia _here?_ Is that how you figured out where I was?"

"She's here, yes, and so is Casey Novak."

At this point, Trevor was bewildered. "What is going on?"

Olivia finally spoke. "That's what we want to know."

Both Langans turned to see Olivia and Casey standing in the doorway, although just behind them, there was a flurry of activity happening.

Maisie pointed to the hallway. "Is that hullabaloo about Zacharias?"

"Uh-huh." said Casey. "He's being moved to the main hospital in Queens, and Kathleen is going with him."

"That's good."

Olivia bobbed her head, and then spoke to the man in the bed. "What's your status?"

"I don't have a concussion, so other than what's happening with my arm, I really _am_ fine. The doctor even said that I can be released soon."

"Perfect. Can we talk?"

Maisie suddenly felt awkward. "Should I go?"

"That's up to Trevor."

"You can stay, Maze." he told her. "It's okay."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Trevor gave his wife's hands a gentle squeeze, and then pointed to the chairs beside the bed. "Please have a seat."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Olivia asked as she and Casey got situated.

"What do you know?"

"Maisie told us about how you spent the night at the hotel, after the party, to finish up some paperwork. She said that you do that sometimes?"

"I do, but not as often, since we've got two kids now."

Olivia began taking notes. "Maisie started getting worried when she didn't hear from you, and she came to find me, out of instinct."

"Her instinct is always on the money. Harper's at the precinct, right?"

"Yes—she was hanging out with Maisie, and she came in with her. She technically told me about you first." Olivia said. "Judge Donnelley showed up a little while after Zacharias McFadden's wife did."

"Okay, but what did the judge want?"

"She was looking for you because she sets a lot of store by your punctuality."

Casey chimed in, "She was concerned, because she was supposed to have a meeting with you, _and_ Alex. I tagged along because she bumped into me, and wanted to keep tabs on me."

"The meeting wasn't SVU-related, so it doesn't matter. The judge just wanted our input on something, but I saw Alex at Chung's bodega, by the courthouse."

"I know that place." Olivia said suddenly. "Alex goes there because it has a number of her pregnancy craving items that neither she—nor I, for that matter—can find anywhere else."

"Why did _you_ go?" Casey asked.

With a completely straight face, in spite of his wife beside him, Trevor gave the reply, "I was looking for flowers to send to Maisie—it's always a little something I've done for her, whenever I spend the night away from home for work."

"It's true." Maisie said. "I married a gentleman."

"Alex was in front of me at the register," Trevor went on. "And since we were going to the same place, we walked together. It wasn't all that far."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "Not even half a block."

"We were by the alley between Rosenthal's, and the pet store, when these guys pulled up in a van. They made to jump her, and even if Alex wasn't pregnant, I still would have protected her like I did."

"Thank you, Trevor." Olivia said sincerely. "Do you remember anything about the men?"

"There were two of them, and one of them seemed to know her." he said after a moment. "Have I gotten involved in one of the SVU's 'misadventures' again, like the time you had the flu?"

Were the situation anything other than what it was, Olivia would have laughed at the perplexed expression on Maisie's face. But she stayed composed—this was all definitely Garrett Rhys' doing.

"Yes, unfortunately. We're pressing you because we can't find Alex at all."

"Oh, my God."

"I didn't know that you and Zacharias McFadden were MIA, until Maisie, Judge Donnelley, and Missus McFadden brought things to our attention." Olivia explained before Trevor could start jumping to conclusions. "What else can you remember about the men in the alley?"

"One had a jagged cut on his chin… and a snake tattoo on his arm. He might have been the one who pushed me…"

"Very good." Olivia praised. "Can you recall how you got to the park?"

"I beg your pardon?" Trevor said in a tone of polite confusion.

Maisie glanced at her husband in concern. "Trev, you, and at least Alex, were last seen in _Manhattan._ We're at Saint Bartholomew Hospital, on _Staten Island._ Great Kills, to be specific."

"I guess I missed that memo…"

"Well," Olivia tried. "What do you remember about how you and Zacharias got _here?_ You guys were found in a park about a mile away."

This was news to Trevor. "We _were?_ My arm hurt so bad that I think I blanked out, but at least I'm on morphine right now. Sorry I can't recall more than that."

"You did your best."

"But we still don't know where Alex is…"

"We _will_ find her. Can you remember enough about what happened at the alley to talk about it at my precinct?"

"Yes—anything to help, Olivia."

The lieutenant stood, and Casey promptly followed suit. "We're going to go find your doctor to ask about getting you out of here. What's their name?"

"Browning. I think her first name is Molly."

"Got it. We'll be back soon."

"Thanks."

When they were around the corner, and well out of earshot of the Langans, Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. All she wanted to do was hide in a corner and cry.

But Casey was patient with her. "Your wife-to-be is a survivor, Olivia, just like you, and just like me. She'll be fine. Diana, too."

Olivia's heart flipped over as she thought of her daughter for the umpteenth time since the visitors had first arrived at her office, well over an hour ago now. "That little girl is _very_ acrobatic, and I felt her kick me this morning. Alex also tells me that Diana jumps even more when she hears me sing."

"Then just think about how she's going to be when she and Alex are back in your arms."

"Diana will probably be jumping for joy..." Olivia mused.

"Because she loves her mama so much, and she knows your voice."

Just as fast as Olivia thought about her Diana, she thought about the rest of her children. "Sophia might freak out, because they're very close, and Noah just won't get it. What am I going to do about _that?"_

"I will handle Sophia, and you can cuddle Noah and give him kisses; maybe tell him those are from Alex to him." Casey suggested. "Maybe give him something that smells like her?"

Olivia looked at the younger woman, impressed against her will. "Good advice, but how…?"

"My brother and sisters apparently used that trick on me when I was a baby, and they had to baby-sit. According to them, baby me was a nightmare about separation anxiety." Casey said. "I've also had to use that trick on Savannah, and then on Abby, when _they_ were babies, for the same reason. I also have a boatload of nieces and nephews."

"Wow. I really have to pick your brain about some stuff..."

"I'm looking forward to that." Casey offered Olivia a small smile. "When this is all over, you can tell Alex about how much you love her. She's always known that, but I'm sure she won't mind hearing it again."

Olivia let out another breath. "You're correct, and… hmm…"

Just for a moment, Olivia entertained the thought of asking Alex if she wanted to do a courthouse wedding. They were engaged, true enough, but when it came to the two of them, they weren't big on over-the-top to-dos. Maybe a wedding was closer on the horizon than she thought.

"Yes?" Casey prompted, bringing her back down to earth.

"It's just a private thought." Olivia said. "Nothing to do with any of this."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. And thanks, Case."

"Any time, Liv."

"Come on." Olivia tugged her companion's jacket sleeve. "Let's go see if we can locate Doctor Browning."

They found proper directions very quickly.

The closer they could get to jogging Trevor's memory, the closer they were to finding Alex.


	75. The Woes Of Alexandra Cabot

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

 **WESTERLEIGH, STATEN ISLAND**

* * *

Before her path had ever crossed with the SVU, the life of Alexandra Caroline Cabot had always been refreshingly normal.

It was very true that people said the Cabots of Manhattan had 'more money than God,' and it was even true the mass ubiquitous 'they' had named the Cabots as as a power family of the city's most social elite, but Alex had never let that inflate her ego. She also wouldn't let the fact that she'd come into three massive inheritances by the age of thirty-five inflate her ego, either. Alex's parents had always kept her feet planted firmly on planet earth, so it was an easy choice for her to go into law. For her, that was normal.

The SVU had turned her life on its head. There were too many ways to count, but Alex would always be grateful. Nothing had prepared her the horrors she'd faced because of the job, though, but she was proud of herself that she'd always come out on top. However, even with all of her crazy stories under her belt, she was experiencing for herself a scenario that nothing at all had ever prepared her for.

Abduction.

* * *

"Come on, Diana." Alex looked at her big rounded middle and gave it a rub. "Let mommy know that you're with it. You can do it."

Alex was rewarded with a big, strong kick, and she wept tears of relief. After being nabbed in the alleyway, and then being driven away in a van with an unconscious Trevor Langan beside her, Alex had noticed that baby Diana had stopped moving. Fear had seized her heart because she just knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the loss of another child.

But Diana didn't let her mother down.

"Oh, there's a good girl." Alex rubbed her middle again as she felt a steady stream of kicks and nudges. "You were only having a little snooze, weren't you?"

Diana just kept kicking.

Pleased that the baby was okay, Alex finally afforded herself a look around. She was in what was once a distribution center of some kind, but it had long since been abandoned. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, and the feeling in the air was very eerie. On the opposite end of the room, the main door banged open. Alex nearly jumped out of her skin, but all the same, she gave her visitors her best look of death.

"What is this, Garrett?" she hissed at him. "It's been _forever,_ and then you _stalk_ me, and you _kidnap_ my friend and me? Where did you take him? He has a family!"

"He's around. Good thing he's got company."

"Excuse me? Who _else_ have you taken?"

Garrett ignored this and began to close the gap between them. "This sure has been an exciting day so far. I'm just getting warmed up."

"If you kill my friend," said Alex in a warning tone. "It's just as big a crime as killing a cop!"

"I have no interest in something as horrible as murder."

"No?" Alex indicated Garret's tall musclebound companion. "Then why the backup? Too scared to talk to a pregnant woman alone?"

"Oh, don't mind Misha—he's here to make sure that you cooperate with me."

"About what?" Alex began backing up when she saw that Garrett was too close for her liking. "Don't you take another step."

Garrett ignored this, too, and kept advancing until they were less than a foot apart. Alex immediately spat at his feet, in hopes of establishing a boundary.

Garrett spoke in a deadly calm. "You want to know why we're here?"

 _"YES!"_

"Fine. 'Lorelei Knight,' huh? Let's try these words: 'I know who you are,' Alex Cabot."

Her heart both jumped and sank. "How?"

"I have my ways, but with you back in my life, we can be together again—bumping into each other was just meant to be."

Now Alex felt like she was going to throw up. "You caused a scene in public, and we were only 'together' because you failed to mention that I was party to an actual _affair!_ Plus, I have a fiancée, a baby on the way, and still more children in my family than I could have ever dreamed of!"

"Then does that mean you regret being with me?"

Alex hesitated. She didn't know how to answer the question because she'd only ever seen Garrett as a person to have sex with, and as the person she'd lay beside when they were done. That being said, if they hadn't been in an affair and if the baby had survived, she still wouldn't have been able marry Garrett if he'd proposed. Her heart had always belonged to Olivia. A future with Garrett would have never worked—they would more than likely have ended up in a divorce, anyway.

Garrett carried on. "Just imagine how things would have been if you hadn't left: we would go some place warm, and we could have a house, in the countryside. There would be lots of animals, and lots of kids, too."

"No." she finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said _no_ to that imagining. I already have a _very_ happy life with someone who I just know is looking for me by now, and besides, I _already_ carried your child, but there was a miscarriage."

 _SLAP!_ "Then it doesn't count!"

Alex held a hand to her stinging cheek and tried not to cry as she remembered those brief weeks. Nine of the happiest, most joy-filled weeks during darkest hours of her life.

"Yeah, well, it still matters to me!" she shot back.

"What about the baby that's on the inside right now?"

"I'm due in April, but that's all you're getting."

Garrett smirked. "Perfect."

"What is?"

"This is December, and April is the _fourth_ month in the calendar year—by then, we'll have disappeared so completely that not even your future-intended will be able to find us. For now, you and I are going to talk about how you're one of _those_ Cabots—the same family that's ruled New York City's upper crust for decades." Garrett crossed his arms. "Money like _that_ means you don't have to work a day in your life, so I've decided that you're to be _my_ wife, and we're going to use the Cabot riches to disappear."

"I will _never_ give you _anything_ else of mine!" sneered Alex.

Frustrated, Garrett finally backed up and looked to Misha. "You know what to do."

Misha saluted. "Yes, boss."

And before Alex could so much as protest, Misha placed a bag over her head and was forcing her out of the room.

* * *

 _ **16th PRECINT**_

 _ **966 WEST 88th STREET**_

 _ **MANHATTAN**_

* * *

After getting back from Staten Island, Olivia was pleasantly surprised to see that Judge Donnelley was hard at work with all of the other detectives. She found out from Amanda when she pulled her aside to fill her in on what had happened while she'd been away that she had actually cleared her schedule so that she could stay to help as long as she could. Clearly, she was as invested in this as the rest of them.

Upon Olivia's attention, the adjudicator even partook with her in a phone conference with the head of the Great Kills police department tell him what was happening. Things went very smoothly, and the chief even agreed to send help out to the park, where Elliot had arrived, to investigate the crime scene. It was good to have some sort of plan in place.

After they hung up, the pair fell quiet, but then Olivia noticed that her associate was deeper in thought than she was. She also had a look on her face that said she wasn't even thinking about the case.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" she said gently.

"Olivia, did you know that I'm a mom?"

"Yes—Alex and Sophia brought it up once. Two sons and a daughter, isn't it? Julian, Silas, and DeLaine?"

"Correct, and my husband's name is Baylor. As far as our kids go, Julian just turned thirty, Silas is twenty-seven, and in February, DeLaine will be twenty-six."

"Wow."

Donnelley smiled at the fascination. "Julian is married to a wonderful woman by name of Harlow, and they have two-year-old girl named August. She's going to be a big sister because Harlow is pregnant with a baby boy, and the due date is exactly a week after mine and Baylor's thirty-first wedding anniversary."

"Wow." Olivia said again. "Your family sounds really beautiful."

"Thank you, and they are. We chose to have kids later than most couples do, but ours were born happy and healthy, so there isn't a single thing we'd change about either of them." Donnelley sat back in her chair. "By the way, I've still been around the block, having adventures, and things like that, outside of the law field."

"Really? Like what?"

"For starters, there was was the time that I got lost just outside of Johannesburg with Baylor."

 _"Johannesburg?"_ Olivia said blankly. "As in the city in South Africa?"

"That's the one. Baylor was born there."

Now Olivia was hanging on to every word. "Amazing."

"We've had our ups and downs like every other family, but we've always gotten though it." Donnelley reached across the desk and patted Olivia's hand. "I know that it all seems really dark now, but I promise that it _does_ get better. You _are_ going to see Alex again, and years from now, the two of you are going to look back on all this as yet another of your adventures."

Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you. Why have you been telling me all this?"

"Because I'm not as cold as the general public makes me out to be, and because like you, I'm a woman in a position of power. I've also been married for quite awhile, and I've had a family for almost just as long." Donnelley gave Olivia's hand another pat, and chose to speak about something cheerful. "What's the name of the baby on the way?"

"Diana Pearl." Olivia said. "Pearls are some of our favorite gemstones, and we had her name picked out before we met Serena Diamond. The baby girls match now."

"That's really special, and I bet they'll be tickled about it when they get older. Why did you choose Diana? It isn't a name you hear much anymore."

"Alex and I named her for Wonder Woman, actually—it turns out that we both read the comic when we were younger, and we both really loved it."

"So you wanted to name your littlest daughter for a hero." Donnelley surmised.

"Uh-huh. Diana means divine, but we also see the name itself as a symbol of strength." Olivia gave another noisy exhale. "Harper is wise beyond her years, and Sophia is as wise, but also fearless when she encounters any kind of obstacle. Melissa is pure joy, and Noah has always been an anchor. Serena shines bright like a star. Diana will be very strong, and she's the blessed little rainbow who holds all of us together—even the grandchildren who haven't been born yet."

Olivia looked to Donnelley, from her side of the desk, only to see her looking back, waiting. It was like she could see into her soul.

So she began the next thought that was on her mind. "May I ask you a favor, Your Honor?"

"Fire away."

"When Alex is back, I'm going to ask her if she would be open to the idea of a small wedding soon, at the courthouse. If she says yes, would you be willing officiate it for us?"

Donnelley gave an answer from the heart. "It would be an honor."

Olivia finally lost her composure altogether, breaking down into the tears she'd been holding back, so Donnelley moved around to her side of the desk and handed her a box of tissues.

"Here you go, Olivia. You need these more than me."

"Thanks."

When she'd cleaned herself up and had stopped crying somewhat, she looked to her friend again.

"Thanks for listening." she said.

"You are very welcome. Do you need anything else?"

Olivia shuffled her feet. "A hug? Please?"

"Of course, Olivia. Come here."

It was times like this when Olivia missed her mother—once they'd both gotten older, and they'd mended their bridges, they had been very close. She had cherished that version of their bond.

For many years after their first encounter with Judge Donnelley, the SVU squad hadn't always gotten along with her, but it had never escaped the lieutenant's notice that she was always helping them out whenever or however she could. In a word, the older woman was the squad godmother, and ever since they'd saved her life, she'd gone so far as to actually become their friend. At the moment, Olivia was discovering that Elizabeth Donnelley had a very warm, welcoming embrace.

They pulled apart after a few moments, which was the precise time that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Olivia called as she brushed out the wrinkles in her shirt.

It was Fin. "Lieutenant, Trevor finished with the sketch artist, and Rollins and Carisi are working on a BOLO and running it through facial recognition."

"Excellent. Did you let Trevor and Maisie go?"

"Yes, and Harper tagged along."

"That's good, Fin. Thanks."

Donnelley cleared her throat, reminding them that she was there, and then spoke directly to Olivia. "I'm going back out there because I still want to see how this ends, and I also want these bastards caught as badly as you do."

"Alright, then. I'll be along in a minute."

She and Fin approved of this answer, so they exited the room, closing the door behind them.

Olivia turned and gazed out of her window at the snowy cityscape, alone with her own thoughts and woes once again.


	76. The Woes Of Alexandra Cabot II

Before the day was out, Olivia was feeling like a failure. Nothing had come yet of the search for Alex, and Zacharias McFadden was unavailable to share his version of events because he'd suffered a slight setback after being transferred to the main hospital in Queens. But that was another story.

Trevor's description of the man he remembered in the alley had led them straight to the apartment of Misha Ivanov, otherwise known as Garrett Rhys' righthand man. He was there, but he was very dead—someone had shot him. Now it was back to square one.

* * *

Olivia left the station at six o'clock to be with Noah and Serena. They needed her, and she needed them. Things were fine until after dinner and bath time—this was when they began to express their distress about Alex not being there. Things went from zero to sixty really quickly, and all Olivia wanted to do was hide and/or eat her feelings, but she couldn't because she had small children to think of. It was going to be a long night.

Harper stopped by in the middle of this, and Olivia was quick to invite her in. At her Harper's insistence, she looked after Noah and Serena so that she, Olivia, could shower in peace and put on some clean clothes. By the time Olivia was refreshed and had returned to the living room, her children were fighting sleep, but only because they found their auntie so interesting. Pleased by this giant leap of progress and because she had realized that Harper was lonely, Olivia inivited her to stay the night. Harper said yes without a second thought.

All things considered, unfortunately, the duo only had about five minutes of peace.

* * *

Harper spoke in a pleading tone. "What do we do? I know the kids are missing Alex, but this is _really_ reaching."

Noah and Serena were both beginning to whine for the sake of making noise. It wasn't a fun sound.

Olivia tried to wrack her brain. "Casey told me about a trick earlier to help with separation anxiety, but I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, hurry up and call her—the twins are acting like they're about to hiccup again."

Olivia immediately sat back on the couch from where she'd been pacing the floor and rubbed Harper's back, between her shoulder blades; she'd seen her sister through numerous hiccuping jags, and they were never anything light. Between having been pregnant, raising a toddler, and now an infant, the lieutenant knew quite a few things about hiccups.

"What's the twins' record?"

"Three solid, very long hours."

"Okay." Olivia picked up her phone. "I'm going to call Casey. Hang tight."

Casey answered her own phone very quickly. "Olivia! Any news?"

"No, I'm afraid. How are you all?"

The redhead glanced at her family. They were at home, and camped out on the big bed in the main bedroom, looking at old photographs. Things were quiet for the most part, and Melissa was even holding tightly to an old snap of Alex that Casey had let her keep. Melissa had already cried her feelings out, and it had been so bad that they'd only just gotten her to stop after over an hour of hard crying. Unfortunately, Melissa had cried so hard that her parents were already anticipating that she'd be hoarse by the morning. Casey couldn't imagine trying to soothe any other weepy child that night besides her own.

"We're coping. You?"

Olivia laughed nervously. "Harper is here, and we're keeping each other company, but the twins are two steps short of another nuclear hiccuping meltdown, and Noah and Serena won't stop whining."

"Then is this about that trick I told you of earlier?" Casey said sympathetically.

"Yes, but I totally blanking out." Olivia said sheepishly. "What was it, again?"

"It was to give Noah and Serena something like a clean shirt each from Alex's closet."

"Because they'll have her scent."

"Bingo. Little ones that small are always comforted by the familiar smells of their parents." Casey explained. "And if you want to calm both twins down, try playing classic Mozart. All of the kids over here dig it, especially when Sophia and I play on our violins."

Olivia exhaled in relief. "Things that smell just like Alex, and classic Mozart—got it. Thanks, Case, and take care."

"You, too, Liv."

They hung up, and Olivia quickly found two of Alex's clean shirts that she'd hung up just the previous day. Both smelled had her classic lemon and pear smell, from a bottle of her favorite perfume that she liked to spray in her closet. It had been the same perfume that her own mother had always worn.

First, Olivia held one of the shirts out to Noah. "Look—it's one of mommy's shirts. Do you want to hold it?"

"Yes." Noah stuck his hand out for the offering. "Please, mama."

"Here you, go, my boy." Olivia handed the shirt to Noah and watched as he inhaled the scent of his lost mother. "Do you want to come cuddle with me?"

Noah found Harper very comfortable, but he just wanted Olivia, so it wasn't a hard choice for him.

"Yes, mama."

The little boy crawled across the couch and laid his head in Olivia's lap. Noah's left hand was holding tight to Alex's shirt, but he used his right one to pat Olivia's thigh; it was his way of making sure she was really there.

"Love mama. Love, love, love." he gave a huge yawn and closed his eyes. "Love."

"I love you, too, Noah James."

He gave another yawn, and was then out like a light, but even as he fell asleep, Olivia felt him relax completely. The trick had worked, so now it was time to try it out on Serena. She was in Harper's arms, and now squirming around in addition to her whining. Olivia handed the other shirt to her sister and watched her work.

"Look, baby angel." Harper cooed to Serena. "Auntie has one of mommy's shirts for you."

The second that Alex's shirt was near her, she pulled it close and curled in on it like a hedgehog. Her change of mood was as immediate and apparent as it had been in her brother, and when Harper began to rub soothing circles on her back, Serena curled up even more like a hedgehog. Sleep came quickly for her, too.

"Wow." Harper said in a daze. "That's two babies down."

Olivia nodded. "Yep. How are Junior and Zoelle now?"

The young mother let out a sigh of relief when she felt her own children relax. "They're doing much better."

"Good. Casey suggested to play Mozart to calm them."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Hopefully, I can remember that for the next time they drive me bonkers."

From Harper's arms, little Serena let out another yawn and began cooing in her slumber.

Olivia smiled. "She doesn't do that unless she's _totally_ relaxed."

This made Harper proud to know that she'd soothed her niece completely, so she kept rubbing Serena's back and giving her kisses. Her worries were forgotten. But as all worries did, hers came back faster than she would have liked.

"Olivia, is this what it's like? Being home when someone you love is…" she searched for the right phrasing. "Out there?"

"Yes. I would love to keep searching, but I still I had to come back here."

"For Noah and Serena."

"And you, and Junior, and Zoelle." Olivia gently amended.

Harper looked at her sister in surprise. "Us? Really?"

Olivia moved closer to her. "Of course, Harp. I may be your sister, but I'm always going to care for you, Junior, and Zoelle, the same way that Alex and I care for Sophia, Noah, Serena, Diana, and all of Sophia's children."

Harper tried not to cry as she felt the affection. "Thank you. I've just been without a mom for so long that I'm going to have to relearn what it's like because I forgot, since she died when I was nine. I mean, we don't know how it is to have a _dad."_

Just for a fleeting moment, Olivia thought of Captain Cragen, and how he had been the closest to a father she'd ever had. "Actually, my old captain—the man I inherited the squad from—always treated my like his daughter. We were very close."

"Where is he now?" Harper said in surprise.

"Retired in Florida, and he actually lives near one of my old squad members who also retired. _He_ was more like a cool uncle." Olivia gave Harper a pat on the knee and then pulled Noah into her lap as she turned to completely face her sister. "I would rather hold on to _those_ memories because from what I've learned over the years, our father would have never been worth getting to know. But if I may—there's an alternative to wondering about him."

"Oh, really?"

"Elliot and Fin have been around the block more than a few times, with being dads."

Harper grew impressed against her will. "I know Elliot has a family, but _Fin_ is a dad, as well?"

"Uh-huh. He has a son, a son-in-law, and a grandson."

"Aww…"

"Seriously, though—Elliot and Fin are great guys. I know they'd look out for you like dads do."

"That's really nice to know." Harper glided a hand over the top of her middle as she felt Zoelle stretch out. "I have more questions—does the knot ever go away? The one you get when someone you love is lost?"

"To be honest, it doesn't until you know they're safe." Olivia admitted. "Care to share exactly what's on your mind?"

Harper shrugged. "Last time something like this was happening, I was one of the ones gone. Serena, too."

"I was worried for all of our MIA people..."

Harper laughed hollowly. "But didn't even know Serena and I yet."

"All the same," Olivia countered. "I've cared about you, Harper Atticus, from the first moment I heard your name. That was before I'd seen you, and before we found out who our parents are."

"So you cared for Serena like that?"

"Yes, I did, and _that_ was before I knew _her_ mother was person who had already left footprints on my heart more than a decade ago." Olivia glanced down at her first middle child, still fast asleep without a care. "Your nephew, here, was born into some really miserable circumstances, and I quite literally found him while on the job. I looked after him for as long as I could, and I gave him the name of Noah James."

"What happened after that? You put him in the foster care system?"

"I did, because I _really_ didn't have a choice, but I started loving him like he was mine the first time I ever saw him."

"Then what about when he finally became yours?"

"The judge overseeing Noah's hearings noticed that I'd turned up at all of them because of how much I cared, and when she asked me if I'd be willing to become a registered foster parent so that I could foster and then adopt him, I said yes without hesitating. Noah has been my baby boy ever since, and the love I'd already had for him intensified that day."

"Wow." Harper marveled.

"I've loved Sophia for her whole existence, too, and giving her up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought about her every day for the twenty-five years that we were apart."

"Did you ever tell anyone that you were a mother?"

"Just Alex. I was never strong enough to tell about one else about Sophia."

"Then it must have give everyone a real turn when she turned up out of the blue..."

"That's one way to put it." Olivia smiled softly at the phrasing. "Do you know what you, Sophia, Noah, and Serena each have in common, though?"

"Your love for us?" Harper guessed. "You?"

"That, and that you all have been in crazy circumstances, but _now,_ all of you are back, safe and sound."

"We are, aren't we?"

Olivia bobbed her head. "Yes, and through it all, I still kept my faith in the belief that everything would work out."

"Do you still have the faith right now?"

"I _do_ still have the faith right now. Even though it hurts."

"Then," Harper decided. "I'll do my best to try, too."

"That makes me glad, and sometimes, trying is the best thing that you _can_ do."

Harper made a humming sound of agreement and checked on Serena. The little girl had to have been having an intense dream because she kept flexing her arms and legs as she slept. Her movements were so big that she dropped Alex's shirt, but she was at peace again when Harper spread it over her back like a blanket. Harper's heart was fit to explode with love and pride over how well Serena responded to her. She loved this child very deeply.

"Harper," Olivia found herself saying. "We've noticed that Serena plays favorites—especially with Sophia—but how is it that you have the kind of spell over her that you do?"

"When we were stuck in Brighton Beach, I made friends with Dana, and she let me hold Serena because I was the only other one of Bishop's captives that wasn't hysterical."

"Then I take it that Serena imprinted on you?"

"She did, and I always looked after her when Dana and Bishop were fighting. Serena would be as calm then as she is now."

"Because she trusts you." Olivia realized.

"Mhm. I sang to my little friend, cuddled with her, told her stories, and fed, bathed, changed, and clothed her because I wanted to her to know that someone still cared for her. Plus, Dana and Bishop would be gone for hours. I didn't want Serena to feel alone or neglected." Harper gave the baby a hug. "Maybe she remembers that or just my smell, and that's why she relaxes easily with me."

"I'll say. In a way, you fostered her, and she grew attached."

"Then do you think I'll be a good mom to Junior and Zoelle, when they come?"

Olivia immediately hugged her sister and then held her face in her hands. "You're already a _wonderful_ mother to them while they're growing inside you now. Harper, in time, you're going to be even _more_ wonderful than you _already_ are."

Upon these words, Harper leaned into her who immediately hugged her warmly. She gave awesome hugs.

"Thank you, Olivia. Thank you."

* * *

 ** _UNDISCLOSED LOCATION_**

 ** _STATEN ISLAND_**

* * *

After moved from the warehouse, Alex found herself in a completely different location than that had been. She was in some kind of inventory room, because everywhere she looked, she saw the kinds of things that one might serve at a bar or tavern. _Was_ she at one of those kinds of establishments? If that was even some version of the truth at all, then the owners were certainly looking the other way. In addition for the kinds of charges that would be brought against these people for kidnapping a political figure such as herself, she was going to make sure that at least the health department would come have a look around. Anything to make her kidnappers' and conspirators' lives a little more worse because of what they were doing to her.

Misha had locked Alex in the room after taking the bag off her and freeing her of the restraints around her wrists. He'd added those for good measure when she had tried to strike him.

Just as Alex was beginning to stew, Misha returned, and he even had food on a tray for her.

"What's that?" sneered Alex, of the offering.

Misha didn't bat an eye at her attitude. "Food, clearly."

 _"Why?"_

"Besides the obvious," he indicated her middle. "I'm not nearly as terrible as Garrett is."

"Then… you _aren't_ going to torture me?"

Misha scoffed at this idea; the act of torture was beneath him. "Who said anything about _that?_ Eat—I'll be back in an hour to collect your tray."

He left out again after that, and Alex glanced at her tray. It bore a ham sandwich, a sad excuse for a banana, and in a tin cup, drinking water. Even for the situation at hand, the food was dismal at best. She hoped she wouldn't gag as she ate. In the end, she told herself it was all to keep her strength up for Diana.

True to his word, Misha returned after a full hour had elapsed. He was pleased when he saw that Alex had eaten everything and drank all of her water.

"Very good, Miss Cabot. Let's address the agenda now."

Alex made an agitated huffing sound, but said nothing.

"I know this is ridiculous to say out loud, but just tell me your banking information—it will be _much_ easier for everyone if you cooperate with me."

As she had back at the warehouse, the councilor spat on the ground in front of her. "Let me go to my family!"

"I can't do that." Misha said patiently before he repeated his inquiry. "Tell me your banking information."

"I WILL NOT!"

"Bitch, you _will!_ It's me, or Garrett!"

But Alex wouldn't break. She couldn't.

Frustrated, Misha left her for a third time.

Alex never saw him alive again because once Misha delivered the news that their captive was being most uncooperative, he paid the price. With his life. His dead body was left as his apartment for the detectives to find.

It was a few more hours again before Alex found herself in the company of another person. Much to her chagrin, it was the last person she wanted to look at.

"Garrett, what the hell did you do with Misha?"

"Not important." he answered nonchalantly. "What _is_ is that you didn't cough up what I want to know."

Alex shot him a disgusted look. "I meant it when I said that I was never ever going to give you anything else of mine."

"I'm going to get what I want, one way or another."

She taunted him, but only because it would make him angry. "And I keep saying no?"

"Then I might just go after your family—God knows that the pickings aren't slim."

A scream died in Alex's throat, although that didn't stop her from yelling at the top of her lungs again. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM! NO, NO, NO!"

Satisfied that Alex was finally behaving the way he wanted, Garrett left her to her own devices. He wasn't really going to go after her family, but he was happy to let her think that.

He was going to bend her until she finally broke.


	77. Zacharias

The night of December twentieth gave way to the morning of the twenty-first. To keep from going totally mad in her office that morning, Olivia jumped at the first chance she had at visiting Zacharias McFadden at the hospital in Queens. He was finally up for talking.

This meant a ride with Amanda. Her sprained ankle was finally healed, and she had a clear head, too. She was also good company on long car rides, and Olivia was thankful for this because the ride out to this area of Queens was a bit long, but in the wintertime, when snow had to factored in, it was even longer. Amanda faithfully accompanied her CO, and was even pleased that she got drive, but they were scarcely two blocks away from the precinct when she fell quiet as she ruminated on some things that were happening at home.

Olivia found the silence to be unsettling.

So she said, "Your quietness is making me jumpy. Will you tell me what you're thinking?"

Amanda nodded as she wended the car through the morning traffic. "News from the home front, lieutenant."

"Whose home front? Yours and Dominick's?"

"Also there, but I was thinking more of my mom's and Benoît's."

"Then how about you start with your news first?"

"Dominick and I want to get our own place together." Amanda took a deep breath and slowly let it out, as she felt her baby wiggle around. "We already have a dog, one kid, plus a kid on the way, so saying that we're becoming hard-pressed for space in our apartment is putting it mildly. We also want one or two more kids in a few years."

"Oh, wow."

"A change of scenery is needed, and as it currently stands, we're thinking about houses in Queens. Our neighborhood of choice is Astoria."

"I see. When do you want to be all moved in to a place out there?"

"February, at the latest, before I'm too big and miserable. We're just getting in front of this before it gets away from us altogether. What do you think?

"I think that I'm really proud, and especially of you—you've come a long way since you fell out of the sky, back in 2011."

Amanda steered the car into a different lane, so they would make it to the bridge they needed. "I have, haven't I? I've done a lot of growing up."

Olivia nodded. "All of your old habits are behind you, you're doing really well at work, you fell in love and made a family, there's also your beautiful bond with Sophia, and then I can't begin to name all of the other scary obstacles that you've overcome. No matter what life has thrown at you, Amanda, you always get back up to keep going."

"I never thought about it like that, but you're totally right, Liv."

"You deserve the recognition, my friend." Olivia gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Now, tell me about what's happening down in Georgia, please."

Amanda perked up even more. "It's about the triplets—I'm getting two sisters, and a _brother!"_

Olivia felt her heart jump. "That's really wonderful! Do your siblings have names yet?"

"Yep! My new brother is Benoît Etienne Rollins the second—they named him after my stepdad."

"That's really sweet. Do you know what Benoît and Etienne mean?"

"They mean 'blessed,' and 'crown.' My stepdad's parents gave him those names because he's an only child." Amanda recalled. "I can't imagine how pleased he is to pass those names down."

"Extremely pleased, I'll bet. What are your new sisters' names?"

"They're called Eden Lily, and Haven Aster. My mom has always liked names that sound beautiful."

"And lilies are deeply symbolic in the Bible," Olivia reflected. "But something tells me it's more than that."

"Lilies can represent a lot of things, but my mom's favorite meanings for them are innocence and love. Asters represent patience. These blooms were the hallmarks of my mom's flower bouquet when she married Benoît." Amanda explained. "My parents are also both religious, and they go to church every Sunday, so I'm sure that they picked the names right from the Bible because of the places that they are."

"So it would make perfect to have rich, beautiful names for Eden and Haven, and one packed with a lot of importance and history for little Benoît."

"Mhm." Amanda merged on to the main bridge that would take them in to Queens. "Dominick and I have already been compiling names for kid number two, and I don't know all of what's on his list, but gender-neutrals are dominating mine. Am I rambling?"

Olivia shook her head. "No—I appreciate this distraction. What's at the very top of your list?"

Curiously, Amanda blushed. "Since Jesse's middle name is Olivia, after you, but Alexandra is nine letters long, I've settled on Alexis as my top choice for a first name."

"It means 'defender of man,' you know."

"Yep, and your Alex has always treated Dominick and I like family, and she's a very good friend to us. We've both always loved that, so I think Alexis would be a nice nod to her."

Olivia's heart clenched as she thought of her missing fiancée, but she didn't let it show. "Alex would love it, and I bet Dominick will say yes when you float it by him."

"I agree. I just wish he'd propose to me…"

At this, Olivia said nothing and turned to look out the window. She'd already known for quite awhile that Carisi had plans to propose to Amanda soon.

The last thing she wanted was to give it away.

* * *

 ** _GREENWOOD GENERAL HOSPITAL_**

 ** _INTENSIVE CRE UNIT_**

 ** _6970 PINEVALE STREET_**

 ** _ASTORIA, QUEENS COUNTY, QUEENS_**

* * *

Kathleen was waiting for Olivia and Amanda just outside her husband's room. She had an anxious expression on her face.

"Zacharias hasn't taken a turn for the worse, has he?" Amanda said in surprise.

"No, detective." Kathleen looked from her to Olivia. "He asked that I come explain why he was knocked out of commission yesterday; he felt bad that he couldn't help then."

"We don't judge." Olivia replied. "We're just happy that he can help us now."

Kathleen shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Besides becoming concussed from the tumble he took yesterday, Zacharias got some deep cuts and scrapes, too. The bummer is that he developed a surprise allergic reaction to the antiseptic ointment they started to clean it all up with. It was pretty severe and it manifested in the form of a red rash."

"What a run of bad luck."

"What happened after that?" Amanda blurted. "Is he on the right kinds of meds now?"

"Yes, thank goodness, but he's been feeling a little bummed because his newfound appearance actually scared the kids."

"Gee, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

"So are we, but things have improved since yesterday." Kathleen sighed. "He's also on pain meds because he bruised a bone. To that end, those meds make him sleepy."

"Then we'll try not to take up too much of his time." Amanda decided.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Could you show us in, please, Kathleen?"

"Okay. He's through here."

Olivia and Amanda followed Kathleen in to Zacharias' hospital room. He had it to himself and was propped up on pillows, dressed in hospital clothes. He wasn't on an external oxygen supply, but it was clear to see from the various bandages and gauze pads, and the different patches of red skin that he was recovering from something. When he saw his visitors, he sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of help yesterday." he said apologetically as Olivia and Amanda sat in the chairs beside his bed.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Olivia said reassuringly. "Everybody is just pleased that you're in one piece."

"Thank you, m'am."

The lieutenant gave a small, rueful smile. "I'm sure it's just a habit because you're in the service, but there's really no need to stand on formality with me, Zacharias, because I was Elliot's partner for over a decade. My first name will do just fine."

"Okay, Olivia. I'll tell you what you want to know, but is there an update on the other guy? Trevor?"

"His arm is broken, but it's been set and put in a proper cast. He was able to go home to his family yesterday."

"That's good. _My_ doctor said I'll be able to go home tomorrow morning. Did Kat tell you what happened?"

"She did, and she also said that the medicine for your bruised bone makes you sleepy."

Unable to help himself, Zacharias gave a small irrepressible yawn, excused himself, and turned to Amanda. She had her notepad and pen out, and had been taking notes.

"Detective Rollins, right?" Zacharias added.

"Uh-huh. You are our most valuable lead on Alex right now, and the lieutenant and I appreciate the gravity of your circumstance, but it would be really good if you could start from the top."

"Okay, detective. I can do that."

Zacharias paused to yawn again, and then collected his thoughts. "Every day when I'm stateside, I always go running in Astoria Park, and I'm always home by seven to shower and be there when the little kids wake up. Yesterday was business as usual, but then I saw _him."_

"Garrett Rhys?"

"Yeah." Zacharias bobbed his head. "I hadn't seen him since the day he washed out of the corps, but I definitely noticed him because of how early it was."

"What was he doing?"

Zacharias gave a visible shudder. "Is there a law that says anything about stalking being against the law here? I wouldn't know because I grew up abroad."

Amanda sighed. "No, to your question, I'm afraid. Is that what you think is happening?"

"Yep. He was there, at the end of my favorite trail in a van, and he had one of his thugs with him. They were waiting for me."

It was Olivia who jumped on this particular tidbit. "Do you remember anything about this associate?"

"He had a coiling snake tattoo on one arm, and he spoke with a heavy Russian accent." Zacharias looked from one visitor to the other, puzzled. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Olivia answered. "But we've already identified this associate, and his name was Misha. He's turned up dead, though. Is there anything _else_ you can remember?"

"Misha said something about being on a schedule, and that he would have liked it if I 'came quietly,' I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Of course not. What did you do?"

Zacharias leaned back on his pillows, feeling the sleepiness come creeping back. "I'm _really_ fast when I run, but so was he. He'd caught me before I'd gone fifteen feet, and after the, he frogmarched me to the van. I didn't have a chance to escape because he had a gun pressed to my back."

"Was there anyone in the van?"

"Uh-uh. It was empty."

"Then do you remember anything else? Like the time, or a plate number?"

"It was almost a quarter to seven—I remember because it takes fifteen minutes to jog from the park to our house." he yawned. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay." Olivia said kindly. "Dig deep, and see if you can remember anything else—you've already helped us establish a timeline."

This gave Zacharias new heart and he concentrated before brightening. "I remember the plate, and that the van was dark—black or blue, maybe. I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry about it. Tell me about the license plate, please."

"The whole thing is LYN-0305, and one of the van tail lights is broken. I don't even know how I remember _that…"_

"You'd be surprised at the knowledge the brain can retain when under pressure like that." Olivia put her things away and stood, with Amanda following suit. "You've been a really big help today, and Detective Rollins and I are going to go back to Manhattan. You get some rest."

"Thank you, Olivia."

He waved good-bye as they left, with Kathleen calling after them that she'd call if Zacharias remembered anything else.

True, though the interview with did help the detectives nail down a better timeline that what they'd already constructed, and even though they were able to add on to the BOLO they already had, Olivia and the others had naught but false leads for the rest of the day.

Before she knew it, the twenty-first gave way to the twenty-second.

And still no sign of Alex.

* * *

 **I know it's cruel and** **unusual that I'm stringing you all along. Patience is a virtue ;)**


	78. The Twenty-Second

Solomia Carisi had lived on Staten Island for her entire life. Today, she lived in the Shore Acres area with her husband, Dominick Carisi Senior, and they ran a neighborhood bakery that Solomia had inherited from her parents when they retired. It was called Dough Rei Mi. The place was beloved by everybody, including the gangsters—even the ones who ran the bars and taverns. The most powerful family in Shore Acres were the Bianchis, and they had always been good to the Carisis. There had even been an understanding in place for generations that nobody was to ever touch the Carisis, ever, because to do so in any bad way was to invoke the dark side of the Bianchi family.

It was also an open secret that the current head of the family, Raphael, was amongst the many wrongdoers of Shore Acres. He and his wife, Donatella, even ran a bar that Solomia made some of her daily deliveries to. But because of Raphael's constant clever maneuvering, though he had been charged with crimes time and again, there was yet anyone to successfully convict him. So this made him a neighborhood legend.

This was the way of life in Shore Acres.

Everybody accepted it.

Nobody had ever disrupted or disputed the balance before.

* * *

 ** _THE FINE LION_**

 ** _5 NEW HAVEN STREET_**

 ** _SHORE ACRES, STATEN ISLAND_**

* * *

Today, three days before Christmas, was to be just another day of work for Solomia Carisi, delivering to the Bianchis' tavern, but alas…

Just as she was leaving the tavern after making her usual delivery, she stopped in her tracks, having heard something. It sounded like a steady tapping on the building's pipes. Perplexed, more than anything else because an animal wouldn't have been this crafty, Solomia followed the sound. It led to one of the lesser-used storage rooms, near the back of the building.

She opened the door to the room, calling out as she entered, "Is there someone here?"

Quite startled by the sound of a female voice, Alex backed into a corner.

"Don't be afraid." Solomia continued. "I'm going to turn on the light now."

She did, and in the back of the room Alex winced at the brightness; she'd been in the dark for awhile. She waited for Solomia to speak again. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something was familiar about this person.

"Are you hurt?" Solomia asked.

"Only bruised." Alex told her. "And _really_ hungry. I'm in the back."

Solomia found Alex in the back of the room, next to a shelf of things for the main room of the tavern, and she was very startled by her appearance. But that was because she recognized her. Alex was worn out. She was wearing the same clothes she'd been taken in, and she hadn't had access to a shower or anything clean to wear, and her hair was full of knots. Worried for Diana, her hands were splayed protectively over her swollen middle. Fear was rampant in her eyes.

"Miss Cabot!" Solomia blurted in surprise. "Do you remember me? We've met before!"

Alex thought about it for a moment, but then she remembered. "You're Dominick's and Bella's mother, and we met for a few minutes when you and your husband were visiting little Aria in the hospital."

"That's right." Solomia approached her. "You've been missing for a little while, and all the boroughs are on the lookout for you."

"There are we? I have no idea."

"We're at The Fine Lion tavern, on Staten Island."

Alex blanched, bearing in mind the old rumors she'd heard about the tavern since her childhood. "Of all the places that Garrett could have brought me to..."

"I don't know about a man called Garrett, but I have a feeling that you and your little one are going to be alright now."

Alex wanted to ask how Solomia could be so sure, although she was promptly interrupted by hard kicks from Diana. The sensation made her feel a tad lightheaded.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"The twenty-second of December." Solomia steadied Alex and took her hand when she wobbled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday. I think."

"That's no good. I see you wobbling, so just don't go of my hand, alright, my dear? We're going to get you to a hospital."

Now Alex just wanted to know how Solomia expected that they were just going to walk out of there when she was technically a prisoner, but she was interrupted yet again.

"Hello?" came a new voice. "Is there someone in here?"

Solomia breathed a sigh of relief and called out, "Oh, Donatella—it's Solomia! Go get Raphael, and come back here!"

Alex was more confused than ever. Just like most people in town, she'd heard of Raphael and Donatella Bianchi, and of Raphael's shady reputation. She also knew of Raphael's 'escaping the law' trick, as well as the rumors that he had loose ties to the actual Italian Mob. Alex had always hoped she'd never have cause to run into the Bianchis, but here she was... in their place of work.

Now her was, how did Solomia Carisi, a baker, have such a power of command over the Bianchis?

The couple was back in a heartbeat, and when Donatella saw Alex, she gave a cry of surprise.

"Oh, my goodness! You're the woman from the news—the missing ADA!"

Even Raphael struggled to find the words. "What are you doing back here?"

"She was kidnapped, obviously," Solomia snapped at him. "But if her appearance in your own tavern is news to the two of you, then have any of your 'buddies' or whomever, been through here lately?"

"Garrett has." Raphael sneered before turning on his heel and hurrying out.

Donatella called after him in Italian, issuing a warning, and then turned back to Alex.

She said in English, "My husband has probably gone to get his friends and flush Garrett out from wherever he is; he's from the neighborhood, but kind of a loser."

Alex wasn't one for vigilantism because the ones in the city often complicated her job, but today, she didn't care. She was thankful because it meant that Garrett would be stalled. They would have time to get away.

"And you didn't know I was here?" she asked in bewilderment.

Donatella shook her head. "No. We honestly had no idea because nobody ever comes in this room—it's for longterm storage. Garrett came to ask if he could keep something here for awhile."

"Your husband still vacated the place awfully quick…"

"I'm not in the column of 'wrongdoers' like he is, but it's always been against his code to hurt women and children. He ran to find Garrett because he doesn't like what he's done to you. My his husband is also a man of his word." she motioned to Alex. "You're safe now, and Solomia and I are going to get you to the hospital."

Alex breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

 ** _INWOOD, MANHATTAN_**

 ** _10:30 AM_**

 ** _ONE HOUR EARLIER_**

* * *

Finally, there was a break in the case, although not an overly positive one.

A vehicle just like what Zacharias has recalled had been found in Manhattan, on the last street before the Hudson River, but it was up in flames. There had also been a body inside, but was currently unidentifiable. Garrett was cleaning house.

Another insult to injury was that while there had been a sighting of Garrett not far from where the van was located, but by the time Olivia and Amanda arrived to the area, he had gone.

This last location had been just outside of a large grocery store. Now, they were in Olivia's Crown Victoria, in the parking lot. The car was off, and both women were just staring into space. Olivia was on the verge of breaking down because of her worry, and Amanda was thinking of what to say that would keep her CO from getting weepy.

"From the stories I've heard," Amanda said thoughtfully. "Alex has been through hell before, true enough, but she always gets back up if something knocks her down."

Olivia gave a shaky sigh and nodded. "She does get up. Every time."

"Then she's going to do it again—for herself, and for Diana, so they can get back to you."

"Alex just hates being cold, Amanda. The report for the weather said it's five below outside." Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Even Diana hates being cold, and she hasn't even been born yet; according to Alex, she kicks nonstop until the temperature goes back up. Alex isn't with anyone who knows about her. Do you know anyone else who has a quirk like that about the temperature?"

"I have the 'quirk,' too." Amanda said calmly. "I'm fine right now because I have on a warm coat, but it drives Dominick, Jesse, and even Frannie bonkers now because our place is very, very toasty, now that it's wintertime. If it gets below a certain temperature, though, kid number two gives me a lot of grief."

"Really? Anything else you want to share?"

With a very straight face, Amanda confessed, "I'm constantly craving mashed potatoes and pickles."

Olivia promptly snorted into her coffee tumbler, nearly spitting her drink out as she took a sip. But she quickly recovered and swallowed her drink before she could make a mess.

This amused her partner. "What?"

"Other than a certain kind of homemade bread, and a dipping oil that Casey makes, mashed potatoes and pickles are one of Sophia's top cravings. It looks like some things really _are_ genetic."

"I'll say." Amanda turned the car on. "Where to?"

Olivia sighed. "The precinct. We need to broaden the search perimeter now, and try to figure out who the hell was in that van."

"Good idea. Off we go."

* * *

Returning to the precinct took a little over an hour, which was longer than what it normally should have been, coming from Inwood. This was thanks to a steady snowfall, and at least two car collisions that Olivia spotted. New York winters never changed.

But then something happened to break the monotony of near-gridlock traffic. Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson," she said in greeting.

She was received by a warm, gentle voice. "Lieutenant, I'm Solomia Carisi, and we met awhile back. Do you remember?"

Of course she did. It had been on the day Dana died, which had also been the day that Harper and Serena had been introduced to her. She would never forget any of it.

In the driving seat, Amanda's hands tightened on the steering wheel as she tried to figure out why her beau's mother was calling her boss.

"Yes, of course!" Olivia said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I, uh… Stay on the line, please."

Olivia did as told. On the other end, the phone changed hands.

"Hello?" said a tired voice. "Via?"

The lieutenant's heart jumped into her throat. "Baby, is that you? You're safe?"

"I am," said Alex. "And I'm on oxygen and an IV because I only ate and drank once. Other than that, I'm fine."

"What about Diana?"

In her hospital bed, Alex glided a hand over middle, smiling when Diana stretched and turned over. "She's as happy as a clam."

"Oh, thank goodness." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Alexandra, where the hell are you? How did you bump into _Solomia?"_

"I'll explain it all when you get here—I'm at Saint Katherine's on Staten Island."

"Got it."

There was a beat of silence on Alex's part, and Olivia could hear her sniffling. She sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"What is it?" Olivia prompted. "You're safe—you're away from Garrett."

"I am, but he's _loose,_ and probably just now realizing that I'm no longer in the spot where he was hiding me. I'm _scared."_

Olivia thought fast. "Don't leave the room, okay? When I hang up, I'm going to get in touch with the squad, and I'll have Elliot and Fin come keep you company. I'm also going to call the head of security at Saint Katherine's, and I'm going to make sure they post guards at your door, ASAP."

Alex felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I understand."

"Very good."

"Thank you, Olivia. I love you."

Olivia smiled, even though Alex couldn't see her. "I love you, too, Alexandra. See you soon."

"See you soon." she echoed back.

Both parties hung up, and Olivia fell back in her seat, exhaling unsteadily.

"Alex was rescued," she told Amanda. "And somehow, Solomia Carisi is involved."

"Oh, boy. I know Solomia pretty well, and all I can say is that she's very lovely, but she's also the person that the rest of the Carisi women inherited their 'drama gene' from. That's Dominick's description." Amanda looked at the traffic ahead of them. "Where did Alex just call from?"

"Saint Katherine's Hospital, on Staten Island. I have some calls to make, but don't be afraid to put the sirens on."

"You got it, lieutenant."

After turning on to a less busy road, Amanda followed through on the suggestion about the sirens, and they were soon zooming towards the most direct route that would take them to Staten Island.

Olivia paused for a moment to center herself. Then she began making what calls she needed.

The war against Garrett was almost over, but at least Alex was finally safe and waiting for her.


	79. Harper, Sophia, And Alex

Olivia's joy and relief over the news of Alex's being safe soon grew short-lived. Just as she finished making the calls that would help her have all of her ducks in the correct ponds, she received a call that had her fuming by the time she hung up.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" she cried.

Amanda jumped, but still kept her focus on the road as she drove. "Are Alex and Diana okay?"

"They're fine, but they're moving Alex from Staten Island to Manhattan right now so that she can be with her primary doctor."

"Should I change directions, and go to the hospital?"

Olivia sighed. "No. Just keep going to Staten Island, please."

"Will do. Was that someone from the hospital on the phone?"

"Yeah. That was the director of communications."

"What all did she say?"

Olivia withheld another sigh at the risk of sounding petulant. "She _also_ said that the people who found Alex are going to go to the local precinct so that they can tell us their version of events. That's why we're keeping on."

"I see. One of those people is Dominick's mother because I heard her through the phone, so who is the other person?"

"Apparently, _Donatella Bianchi."_

"Of the Bianchi family?" Amanda stammered.

"Yes, but how do you know about them?"

The younger woman's tone went from surprised to one of wry amusement. "Olivia, I've lived in this town for seven years now, and we go out to Staten Island all the time because the rest of the Carisis are all still there. So is the family bakery."

"Did you hear stories about the Bianchis around a campfire, or something?"

"Literally."

Olivia almost wanted to ask when Amanda had been at a campfire with the Carisis, but thought better of it. "Then you know that Donatella is the good one, but her husband is _very_ sly—constantly avoiding prosecution and/or conviction because nobody has ever been able to prove anything."

"Oh, yes. Listen—get everyone on a conference call so you can tell them what's what, and when you're done, I'll make a call, too."

"What about Alex?"

"Just trust me."

Olivia did trust Amanda, so she made the connections she needed, and then watched her partner pull a string of her own.

* * *

 ** _MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL_**

 ** _INTENSIVE CARE UNIT_**

 ** _365 WEST 32_** ** _nd_** ** _STREET_**

 ** _MANHATTAN_**

* * *

Even for the week of Christmas, Doctor Larom found that business at the hospital had been dreadfully slow. She was already hoping for something to break the monotony of the twenty-four hour shift she'd just begun.

But then things began to start, and not even twenty minutes after she clocked in.

First, Alex Cabot was assigned to her when she came in as a transfer patient from Staten Island, and then she received a call from Amanda, who was appealing to her for help. The doctor's day had suddenly filled up.

* * *

Today was Harper's last lamaze class before she could finally settle in to wait for Xander and Zoelle to be born. She was pleased because she didn't like the sessions anymore—sitting on a hard floor while being so massively with child was far from what she considered as fun. But Sophia was with her today. She was also pregnant, but had a very funny sense of humor and spent half the class cracking her up. It made the time go by even faster.

"Hey, did you two hear me?"

Both Harper and Sophia jumped. The class was finally over, and everybody was beginning to clean up, but the duo had been so wrapped up in a conversation that they hadn't noticed the instructor trying to call to them.

Harper said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry, Lila. What was that?"

"I _said,_ someone has come calling on you both."

Harper and Sophia turned around to see one of the hospital interns in the classroom doorway. She was a little bit younger than them, and seemed to be a little nervous. This last part turned into surprise Harper and Sophia walked up to her.

"I—woah…"

Strangers always found the strong resemblance between Harper and Sophia (and even Olivia) to be very disconcerting. This woman was no exception.

Sophia sighed and pointed from herself to her companion. "I'm Sophia, and she's Harper. We're definitely related, but we're not sisters."

"Wait, really?"

"She's my aunt, and I'm her niece!" chirped Sophia. "What's your name?"

"Robin. I'm one of the new interns here—it's my first week."

"Then is there something that we can help you with?"

She nodded, resuming a professional manner. "One of the doctors has just sent me to fetch you two. Are you all done with your class?"

"We are." Sophia and Harper chorused.

"Okay, then." Robin approved. "Where are your things? I can carry them for you."

So Harper and Sophia have her their bags and jackets to carry, and they followed her out the hallway. Doctor Larom was waiting at the nurse's station.

"Thanks for collecting them, Robin." she said to the intern, taking the things from her when she handed them over. "I'll take it from here. Please go back on rounds now."

Robin bobbed her head and left them, while Harper and Sophia fell in step with Larom.

"What's going on?" she asked her.

"This way, please."

The doctor led them onto an elevator, speaking further when it began ascending.

"Miss Cabot has been found." she finally said.

Harper's heart jumped into her throat, but she turned to Sophia just as quickly. It was widely known that she and Alex were very close.

"Is Alex _here?"_ Sophia managed.

"She is. She was on Staten Island, and after she was found, they sent her here so that I could look for her. As for the squad, and ADA Novak, they're all still headed out to Staten Island."

The lift finally arrived at the correct floor, so the trio disembarked and walked along a new hallway.

"Pardon me." Harper interjected. "This is all well and good, but where do Sophia and I fit in?"

"When Detective Rollins called me to tell me all of what's happening, she also mentioned knowing that you were both already here."

"Because I told her I was hanging out with Harper today." Sophia suddenly remembered. "And what, did Amanda ask that we come keep Alex company?"

"Yes. She doesn't like being alone."

Doctor Larom stopped at one of the doors in particular and set Harper's and Sophia's things on a counter just inside the room beyond.

"Here we are." she turned back to the pair before her. "Alex is on the bed."

At the sight of the security guards flanking either side of the door, Harper said, "Umm, what's up here?"

"An extra measure asked for by Detective Rollins—nothing to worry about. I'll be by again in a half-hour to check in."

"Alright. See you then."

She departed, and Sophia led Harper into Alex's room, shutting the door behind them. She was laid up in bed, wearing a paper gown, and still hooked up to the oxygen and IV she'd told Olivia about. She had certainly looked like she'd been through the mill, and yet in some kind of dire strait, but for the moment, her eyes were closed. Her glasses were even on the beside table.

Leaving behind a dream of her beloved, and returned to the present, the ADA opened her eyes and sat up.

"Olivia?" she tried as she sat up.

"It's actually me and Harper, mom." Sophia moved to Alex's bedside and helped her put on her eyewear. "See? We came to be with you."

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes at the sight of two people she really loved.

"Come here." she beckoned to them. "Let me hold you two."

Sophia and Harper squeezed themselves onto Alex's bed, and gladly obliged her in her want for hugs. Alex looked around curiously when they pulled apart.

"The doctor said that Olivia is busy, but where _is_ she?"

Harper made tracks to the armchair beside the bed, lightly tapping Sophia's shoulder as she went. "I'm tagging you in on this one, okay, niece? The babies don't like when I sit upright for too long."

Alex looked to Sophia. There was a rather imploring expression on her face.

"Well?" Alex pressed.

"We were already at the hospital because I kept Harper company at a lamaze class, but all we know about the rest of the situation is your transfer over here from Staten Island, and that Olivia and the others are headed to the local precinct."

"I'm glad they're _all_ going." Alex ran her fingers through her hair. "They're going to need as much manpower as they can get..."

"Why? Where _exactly_ were you found?"

"The Fine Lion, of all places."

"Oh, my God." Sophia said in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Alex nodded. "Absolutely, Soph."

From her chair, Harper spoke up. "You encountered the Bianchis, didn't you?"

"I did, and it was news to them that Garrett had hidden me in one of their longterm storage rooms at the tavern. He knows the Bianchis well enough to play them because he's from that neighborhood."

"Who brought you to the Bianchis' attention?"

"Solomia Carisi."

 _"_ _Dominick's mother?!"_ Harper and Sophia squawked together.

Amused, Alex told them the rest of her version of events.

"I have no doubt that Garrett will be found and arrested before the day is out," she finished. "But I'll bet that you two coming to my room here, is the detectives killing two birds with one stone."

Sophia cottoned on to what Alex was thinking. "Harper and I keeping you company, and also the three of us being together—those are the birds, and the stone was being directed into this room. The three of us will be safe here, especially because of the security guards at the door."

"Bingo."

"Casey is at the precinct on Staten Island, and Melissa is at the florist with Casey's parents, but I know that they're both very safe. Olivia and her squad would protect each other at the drop of a hat. Harper..."

They both looked over at her. Not only was she in the armchair, but she'd found a footstool to prop her feet up on, as well. She looked very comfortable.

When she saw that she was being watched, she finished their train of thought.

"I have my whole family here." she patted her middle. "We're as free from danger as the two of you, Agnes, Esme, and Diana all are."

At the mention of her baby sister, Sophia motioned towards Alex's baby bump. "How _is_ dearest Diana?"

"Kicking almost nonstop," Alex heaved a dejected sigh and tried her best to muster a smile. "But all things considered, your sister is happy and healthy. She's being obnoxious because I'm restricted to the bed."

Sophia cast a glance at the IV. "You can start eating again when it's done?"

"Yeah. I think the last time I ate was yesterday, so I have to ease myself back into it." she looked over at the clock on the wall. "Just before the doctor went to look for you two, she said I had thirty minutes left on the drip."

"And that's when she told us that she'd be back to check in. Is there anything that you need right now?"

"I haven't seen myself in a mirror because I don't want to, and this," she touched a hand to her hospital garb. "Is better than what I was found in, but I just know that my hair is full of knots. Would it be too much to ask for help to get them out?"

"Uh-uh." Sophia said. "I'm happy to help you."

Harper handed a comb to Sophia and pointed to an open bag on the surface of her bump, which served her as a small tabletop these days. "I just found an amenities kit, and ta-da, it had this. There are other things, but let's just go one step at a time for now."

Sophia thanked her and turned to Alex. "I'm going to prop you up on the pillows before I start on your hair. Now don't mind me…"

She stood stretched, but after making quick work of the pillows, she made a pit stop to the ensuite bathroom.

"What do you want to know?" Harper said to Alex when they were alone.

"Garrett said that he took another person in addition to Trevor and myself. Do you know who it was?"

Harper nodded. "Zacharias."

"Give me the bullet points. Olivia can fill in the rest later."

Harper ticked the bullet points off on her fingers. "Garrett had an old grudge with Zacharias but abducted him out of spite, and then Zacharias developed an unexpected allergic reaction to a medication at the hospital. He's probably home now, taking it easy."

"Wow. And the summary on Trevor?"

"Broken arm, but it's in a cast. He's already home."

"Wow." Alex repeated. "Our lives are never quiet, are they?"

"Nope." Harper affirmed, patting the older woman on the arm. "So how about we focus on cheerful things, hm?"

"What was that about being cheerful?" Sophia had returned from the bathroom.

"We need to tell Alex cheerful things now." Harper said to her in a pointed tone.

Sophia resumed her seat on the bed. "I have a story from last night, about how Melissa accidentally made a flour bomb while we were cooking, but I know for a fact that _Harper_ stayed with Olivia and the kids at _your_ place."

Alex lit up at this and gave Harper her full, undivided attention. "How is everyone?"

"They miss you, and the kids acted out about it, but Olivia and I got them to calm down in a unique way."

"Oh, _please_ tell me something about my babies!"

Harper happily launched into a full account of what had happened at the Benson-Cabot house. Alex grew so engrossed that she barely flinched when Sophia got to the harder knots as she combed her hair. She was glad to hear anything about the goings-on that had gone down in her absence.

She listened even more when Harper and Sophia took turns telling her stories.

Listening helped with not wondering about what Olivia was up to.


	80. Staten Island

**120** **th** **STREET**

 **25 MAYBERRY STREET**

 **SHORE ACRES, STATEN ISLAND  
**

* * *

Olivia knew that her squad and its affiliates were so loyal to her that they would even follow her to the bitter end, if she asked. Rare was the day now that they questioned her command. Even when things changed on the turn of a dime.

* * *

The captain who ran the Staten Island precinct Olivia and her squad found themselves at was a woman by the name of Irving. She was pleasantly surprised by the situation, but offered the assistance of herself, and her own people. Olivia was appreciative of this, and tag-teamed with Casey to talk to Donatella and Solomia in an interview room. Irving, and the rest of the detectives watched from the other side of the glass in the small, exterior viewing area.

By the time the interview was over, they had a good lead. Olivia was happy about this, but she momentarily forgot when the information was driven from her mind and replaced with something else.

The moment that Donatella and Solomia had been shown out, Olivia rounded on Carisi.

"What the hell?" she hissed at him.

He jumped in surprise. "What the hell, _what,_ lieutenant?"

"Why didn't you ever say that you know the Bianchi family?" Olivia demanded.

"Oh, that." he said as every other set of eyes in the room turned to watch. "I didn't even think about it."

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Well, of the Bianchis who are my age or close to it, there are presently two."

"Names, please."

Carisi moved back a place, a little intimidated by Olivia's ferocity because she almost never aimed it at him. "The son is called Gio, and he was never all that nice to me when we were kids. I think he's in jail at the moment…"

"Talk to me about the other sibling. Older, or younger?"

"Older. _Her_ name Gaia, and she married into a family like mine."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Old," Carisi supplied quickly. "As in they've lived in the neighborhood for a generation or more. Around 2007, Gaia and her husband even moved to the south of Italy, _Godfather_ style."

"Fine." Olivia huffed. "Anything else you want to share?"

"The Bianchis are more friends of my parents because they've been clients of our bakery for decades. The older members of the family have even known my mother since she was an infant." Carisi said thoughtfully. "The older Bianchis have even known my siblings and I for our entires lives, and growing up, if we ever showing anything resembling bad manners to that family, our parents would scare the fear of God into us until our amends were to their satisfaction."

"Your parents had the right idea because my mom was the same way. Did you have your own posse, to something?"

"Yeah, but who knows where they are now." Carisi stuck his hands in his pockets as he reflected on the old memories with wistfulness. "I left Staten Island as soon the second I could, but I wouldn't begin to know anything of what the Bianchis have been up to lately."

Casey moved forward and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, giving her a gentle push to steer her away. "Let's let him breathe now. Dominick hasn't done anything wrong, and neither has his mother."

Olivia heeded her friend's words and backed up, centering herself.

"I'm sorry, Dominick." she apologized. "Are you good?"

"I'm all good. You didn't mean anything by all that, and you had to ask."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, and I believe you. That means it's time to go on to the next part of the operation—finding the gangsters, and stopping them from blowing Garrett away."

She moved to where Amanda and Casey had been watching things unfold. The pair were already friends, but it wasn't uncommon for them to congregate together.

Addressing Amanda first, Olivia said, "I would like for you to go see our friends at the hospital; update them on the situation, please. Hold the fort down at the precinct when you're done."

"Okay." Amanda told her CO. "I can definitely do that."

Olivia gave a nod of approval and moved to the person beside the southern belle. "I know I don't have any power of authority over you, and pardon the forwardness, Cassandra, but do you think there's any reason for you to be out here?"

Casey quickly consulted her notes and then checked her watch. "No, actually."

"Then I will catch up with you later."

"Works for me." Casey looked to Amanda. "Can I get a ride back with you? The boys picked me up on the way here."

Amanda made a sweeping motion towards the door. "Off we go, my friend."

They both knew that Olivia removing them from the situation on purpose, but they took it in stride, and were discussing traffic patterns as they took their leave of the others. When they were gone, Olivia surveyed the people before her. She still had Elliot, Fin, Carisi, and even Captain Irving to work with. All of them gave her their complete attention.

Olivia bit back a sigh—this job was never easy. "Donatella really _did_ name the _one_ _place_ I think she did, right?"

"Yes." the other four chorused.

"Solomia even backed her up." Fin added.

Elliot crossed the room and pointed to a spot on a map of the district. It was affixed to the wall, but he still knew exactly where they had to go. All of them did.

"Fort Wadsworth," he sighed. "But more specifically, the old Battery Weed bunker, on The Narrows. Everybody be extra careful, and try not because the water leads to the Atlantic."

Elliot's tone was so heavy and foreboding that Olivia, Fin, and Carisi were all surprised when Irving cleared her throat.

"There are only five of us in this room, by my count." she said. "Since the fort is no walk in the park this time of year, _and_ we're going to be looking for the gangsters, in addition to this Garrett Rhys guy, we're going to need all the help we can get. Let's go mobilize my detectives."

This idea was well-received, so they followed her out into her squad room.

* * *

 ** _FORT WADSWORTH_**

 ** _BATTERY WEED BUNKER, THE NARROWS_**

 ** _RICHMOND COUNTY, STATEN ISLAND_**

* * *

Fort Wadsworth was an old army site that had seen all kinds of wars and skirmishes that predated even The American Revolution. After a particular incident in 1806, actions were taken to build a few fortifications on it. The most notable one was an old bunker called Battery Weed. It was located on a particular patch of land referred to as The Narrows—a tidal strait that separated Staten Island and Brooklyn. During the glory years, Battery Weed had not only housed troops preparing for combat, but it also served as a lookout point from which to shoot any enemy troops that came sailing up the strait.

Battery Weed had seen a lot of history throughout the years, but was now old, crumbling, abandoned and rundown. If anyone was looking to hide out, this was the place.

* * *

But Raphael Bianchi was very easy to find. The bunker made of granite, and was three levels tall, wrapping around in a circle, and while one side faced the water, the open levels faced a courtyard. The gangster was in a far corner of the ground level, with his men. They were having a powwow.

At the sight of her and her company, they trained their weapons on her.

"Who are you?" spat the closest of Raphael's men.

"I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson, from the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan." Olivia said of herself.

"And them? We know _her!"_

He had indicated the rest of Olivia's backup; they had quietly formed a semi-circle around her. The person in question was Irving.

"She's always looking to frame us for something!"

Olivia directed her gaze over to Raphael. "You might not know me, but I know of you, and _you_ know my fiancée!"

"I do?" he said in puzzlement.

Olivia nodded. "My fiancée's name is Alex Cabot!"

"Oh, my God—"

For the sake of time, Olivia cut across him. "I know all about what happened, and we appreciate everything you've done and are doing, but we have a favor to ask of you and your crew."

"Name it, lieutenant."

"I've heard the none of you are exactly fond of Garrett Rhys—Donatella and Solomia talk—but I need you all to not kill him."

There followed immediately a grumble of disapproval. Olivia's request threw a wrench in their plans.

Carisi stepped forward, appealing to the gangsters as a whole. "Please—I know we're asking a lot, especially since we're all the way out on The Narrows, but we've already been at this for two whole days. We wouldn't have known to come here, if not for getting the suggestion from Donatella… and my mother."

When Raphael saw the young man, he pushed his way forward, through the line of his people protecting him. The realization of who this was had hit him like a freight train.

"Sonny? Sonny Carisi? Is that you?" the look of surprise on his face was genuine. "I haven't seen you since before you left the neighborhood!"

Unabashed, and for the sake of old times, Dominick shook hands with him. "Listen, Raph, we're not here to bust your chops."

"No?" Raphael said sardonically.

"We know about your…" Carisi paused, searching for the right word. _"Character,_ and we're pretty impressed that you all tracked Garrett here."

"But…?"

"I have a pregnant friend who just wants to be with her family again, and to feel safe. Is that really so terrible? We've all made it here, to a _bunker_ that's as old as Time itself, and things will fall into place like they should, but we just need help because it sounds like he's a very tricky son of bitch."

All eyes turned to Raphael. His opinion was greatly valued at the moment.

At last, the man relented, and he even used Carisi's actual name. "Alright, Dominick. We'll cooperate—but only because you all got this far with a word from my wife, and your mother."

"Thank you."

He yielded the floor to Olivia again, and Raphael addressed her.

"What do you need, lieutenant?"

"Garret's location." she said simply. "Where is he?"

Raphael pointed overhead. "Unfortunately, somewhere up there, but I doubt he's reached the roof yet. He's probably realized we're all here."

"Copy that."

Olivia readied her weapon, and so did everyone around her.

Raphael pointed to the far end of the area. "The stairs are over there."

* * *

Garrett was on the second floor, near a staircase that led away. He didn't move when he saw Olivia and the others.

"Garrett Rhys!" Olivia barked at him. "Put your hands up!"

He looked annoyed, and ignored her, calling to Raphael. "Why the hell would you bring the _cops_ here?"

 _"_ _They_ found _us,_ and the guys and I are looking for you because I found who you hid at the tavern."

"How?!" Garrett cried.

"Not important, but we are never doing anything for you again—you know the code!"

Garrett spat on the ground and sneered. "I got off Staten Island and joined the service, you know, so at least I have a _real_ code!"

"And _I_ heard that you washed out." Raphael said coolly.

Garret just shot him a more pronounced sneer, and took a step back, towards the next staircase.

Olivia yelled out, "Don't you move!"

"And who are you to make such a demand?" Garrett asked her.

"Someone who has been looking for you for two days, and someone who cares about Alex!"

A light went on behind Garrett's eyes, and he bore a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat. "If you want me, come get me!"

And so he ran off, again.

Out of everyone, Olivia ran the fastest, chasing Garrett through the rest of the structure… and on to the roof. This was the part of the building that Elliot had warned them about. Yet… here they were.

Garrett was also very close to the part of the wall that overlooked the water. If he wasn't careful, he could slip and fall—unless he was petty enough to jump on purpose. As for Olivia, if she moved too far too the right, she would fall off the roof and to her death. On the pavement slabs below.

"I just want to talk!" she said to Garrett.

"No! You want to arrest me, and kill me!"

Olivia shook her head. "Nobody said anything about killing you."

Garrett made a scoffing sound. "You want to talk? Then let's talk!"

"Have you been cleaning house? The vehicle fire in Inwood was you, huh?"

Garrett shrugged like it was nothing and moved back a little bit. "Slade Cadwallader was another person I had helping, but I didn't need him. You've probably found Misha by now, huh?"

"We did. Garrett, _why?"_

"Because this was all just about getting Alex—I was getting rid of Slade and Misha because I don't need Slade and Misha anymore. Alex was all mine." Garrett stomped his foot. "I just didn't bank on her being _found_ and _escaping,_ or getting _caught_ by the _cops!"_

"And out of all the people in this entire town, you chose _Alex._ You could have had anyone else. Why go after her?"

"I loved her once, and after we bumped into each other the other night, I took it as a sign from the universe."

"For what?"

"To run away with her, but then I realized who she is!" he seethed, moving back more. "After that, I just _had_ to have her, simple as that—nobody lies to me _twice_ and gets away with it!"

Garrett regarded Olivia a little further.

"You must be the fiancée she mentioned. I've seen everyone in some shape or form… except you, Olivia."

All of the articles ever published on Olivia's cases over the years were archived in different places of record around the city, making her easy to track. Sophia was proof of this. Garrett had gone the same route, and was trying to get a rise out of Olivia by calling her by her first name.

But it wasn't working. She wouldn't let it.

"Yes, I _am_ the fiancée." Olivia replied, moving towards him. "So you were planning on having off with Alex? What happened? Things go sideways?"

"In more ways than one." Garrett grumbled. "I realized it was about more than being spurned—so I decided that I was going use her money to disappear with her. We were going to have our own family. Yet, look what happened: she was rescued, and I'm on a roof."

He moved back even more. Now he was at the point where one more step would send him into the water.

"I just can't ever win."

Olivia had seen this exact scenario too many times over the years to not realize what was happening. She moved even faster towards him.

"Don't do this, Garrett. You don't have to."

"No? I don't have anything left, and I'm no child molester, but those morons in jail still after people like me."

Olivia was almost to him now. "And just what does _that_ mean?"

"People who kidnap political figures and endanger them." Garrett tossed his gun over the wall, into the water. "This was fun."

Before Olivia could stop him, he jumped into the water.


	81. New Beginnings

**It's long, but worth it, I promise ;)**

* * *

By the time Olivia processed what had just happened, Elliot caught up to her first. He looked from the stunned expression on his former partner's face, to the cold, icy water of the harbor below.

"He jumped, huh?"

"Yeah." she sighed and turned to Elliot. "I bet you can guess who I'm thinking of right now."

"Merritt Rook. But that was almost eight years ago, and _he_ was _ill."_

"So at least his soul is free." Olivia looked back out over the water. "I don't know if we can ever say the same for Garrett, though."

Elliot gave Olivia a pat on the back. "But it's all over—he's gone, and Alex is back in Manhattan, _safe._ How about we get you off this roof, and into a car so you can go see her?"

Olivia tore her gaze away from the water again. "Yes, please. I would like that."

"Okay." Elliot took her hand and began to steer her away from the wall, towards the staircase. "Watch your step—it's beginning to snow."

Sure enough, the temperature had grown so cold that snowflakes were beginning to form and fall from the heavens. A few even stuck to Olivia's eyelashes when she became aware of them. She had always liked the wintertime, but today, the snow meant something else.

It meant a new beginning.

* * *

Back at hospital, the security measures had been lifted on Alex's room, outside of which Olivia was met by Casey, Amanda, Harper, and Sophia.

"How did things go?" Casey asked when Olivia reached them.

"Garrett confessed to everything, but he still ended up jumping into the harbor."

"That's too bad. I so wanted to try him in court."

"It is what it is." Olivia turned to Amanda. "You stayed here because you wanted to see Alex while you waited to see how things turned out, didn't you?"

"Guilty, but now I know that I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'll go to the station and get started on my case report."

"That is appreciated. Thank you."

Amanda gave a mock bow, and made haste for the elevators. Now it was Harper, Casey, and Sophia who were the only ones left.

"I'm done here, too, Liv." Casey said before looking from Harper to Sophia. "Do you guys want to come get some food with me?"

Harper laughed. "You know I'm in."

"Count me in, too, darling," Sophia decided. "But could you wait for me in the lobby?"

"You got it." Casey told her. "We'll see you in a bit."

When they'd also gone, Olivia gazed upon her firstborn in concern—she looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?"

Sophia exhaled noisily. "I was just so _worried!"_

"Oh, sweetheart, come here."

Sophia allowed her mother to pull her into a hug, and she began to cry the tears she'd been holding back for awhile. She was overwhelmed. Olivia just comforted her daughter—she didn't blame her a single bit for having these feelings.

When things had subsided somewhat, Olivia sent Sophia into Alex's bathroom to clean herself up. As for the lieutenant, herself, she all but ran to Alex's bedside. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"Alex!" she said in between their kisses. "How are you?"

"I'm tired, and _so_ hungry. I also want a bath, or something, so I can wash my hair." Alex wrinkled her nose as she thought about how dirty her hair was. "All I got at the other hospital was a sponge bath."

"What? Why? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I was too weak to tolerate regular bathing. A sponge bath was the last resort, and I hope to _never_ have to do it again."

Olivia kissed Alex on the cheek. "Then providing what the doctor says, I'll help you get clean. How is the baby?"

"Diana is chugging along, just like always, but she got so bored that she fell asleep a few minutes ago." Alex motioned towards the closed bathroom door. "What's the 411 on Sophia?"

"She was concerned about you."

 _"Worried,_ more like." Sophia said as she emerged from the bathroom at that precise moment and sat in a chair at Alex's bedside. "I was worried about both of you, _and_ about Diana, but can you blame me?"

Olivia patted Sophia's cheek. "We don't blame you a single bit."

Alex propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm whole and here, and so are Diana and Olivia. We're all safe now."

Sophia exhaled noisily. "I'm so happy about that. What's the final word on Garrett?"

"He confessed his wrongdoings, but jumped into the water." Olivia told them. "He's gone."

This development started Sophia, but gave Alex more of a turn.

She squawked, "Where the hell _were_ you?!"

"On the parapet at Battery Wood, at The Narrows." Olivia said simply.

Alex just made a noise of understanding. She'd also grown up hearing tall tales of that place.

Olivia turned to Sophia. "See? I'm okay, Alex is okay, and Diana is okay; it's all over. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it does."

"Good. Now how about you go catch up with Casey and Harper?"

"Okay, mom."

Sophia rose to her feet, hugged her mothers, and took her leave of them. They were finally alone.

"What's the story, here?"

Olivia was pointing to Alex's IV drip. It was empty.

"Oh, thank God." Alex fell back on her bed. "The doctor said I can tackle food when the IV finished."

"Well, how about we see just all what she wants you doing now?" Olivia quickly pressed the 'CALL DOCTOR' button. "I can't imagine how hungry you must be."

Alex regarded her fiancée as a new thought crossed her mind. "Via, how long can you stay?"

"For as long as you need." Olivia replied.

"Good, because I want to talk to you about something, away from listening ears."

But Olivia didn't get a chance to ask what it was about because Doctor Larom had arrived, answering her summons. She even brightened at the sight of her friends.

"How did things pan out?" she asked.

"Good, because we can put this to bed and move on, but also bad because he took his own life in the process." Olivia shrugged. "That's just the way things go, sometimes."

"They do, indeed." she set her clipboard on Alex's nightstand and moved close to her. "Let me help you with getting this off now."

She was referring to the IV drip. Just Alex's luck, the nurse tending to her had had to stick the IV insertion needle into a vein on the top of her hand because she hadn't been able to find anything viable in the crook of her elbow. The needle and the tubing were even taped down to keep anything from falling out. It was all very uncomfortable. Alex was more than ready to have control of her arm and hand again. What bummed her out the most was that the tape had left behind a sticky residue that was going to be a chore to clean off.

Olivia seemed to be reading her mind, because she found a washcloth in the bathroom, soaked it warm water, and showed it to her.

"Don't worry, baby." she began to work at cleaning the residue. "I'll clean it up. You just focus on what the doctor says."

Alex bobbed her head and turned to the doctor, giving her an expectant look.

Larom picked the conversation back up. "It might be a slow going since you haven't eaten anything of substance for awhile, but I'm officially giving you the green light to work on eating. Do you have any questions before we go further?"

"I _really_ want to shower, or something." Alex told her with emphasis. "Do you have any stipulations against that?"

"I don't have any stipulations, no. In fact…"

Larom picked up her clipboard again, and consulted her notes before looking to Olivia.

She paused in cleaning Alex's arm to meet her friend's curious gaze. "Yes?"

"Will your squad be needing you at the precinct any time soon?" Larom asked seriously.

"No. It's just housekeeping now."

"Good." the physician indicated the couple's engagement rings. "You two are hardly civilians, but since you are getting married to each other, I'm going to treat you as I do any other couple who comes into my care."

Olivia realized what she was driving at. "You're saying that since these are special circumstances, and Alex and I are engaged, I can stay with her because we're each other's next of kin."

"Bingo, and to that end, Olivia, I'll see to it that you get a spousal pass for wearing around the halls—it'll give you more privileges than a regular visiting one."

"Thank you, Jane. I appreciate it."

Alex did her own dot-connecting. "It also means that Olivia can help take care of me."

"Yes. The nurses and I will still be in and out to check on yours and the baby's vitals, but I bet that you'll be more comfortable with Olivia's help on personal matters."

"Like bathing, and getting to and from the bathroom?"

Larom nodded. "Yes. My only wish is that you don't do either of those things unsupervised, Alex."

"I totally understand. Thanks, again."

"You're very welcome." Larom brightened again. "Would you like to check on the baby now?"

Alex and Olivia were both weak with relief when they saw their youngest child on the ultrasound monitor, and heard her strong, steady heartbeat. Diana proved her awareness of things by kicking and following the ultrasound transducer when she felt its pressure. She thought it was a game. Not even born yet, and she was extremely interested in the world around her.

When it came to finally focusing on food, the only thing that Alex wasn't pleased about was that the doctor had left to send for plain broth.

Soothing herself that it wasn't Jello (her least favorite dessert), Alex did her best to start a new conversation. "How are Noah and Serena doing? Harper told me about the neat falling-asleep trick you guys pulled."

Olivia smiled at the memory. "They slept soundly after that, but they missed you this morning. They only got distracted when Lucy arrived."

"That's good. You've been keeping the routine for them?"

"Oh, yes. They would have gone bananas if I hadn't." Olivia handed Alex her phone so she could see a picture that had just come in. "Look at this picture from Lucy. They've just arrived at Noah's Gymboree class."

True enough, they were looking at a snap of Noah giving a kiss to Serena. The faintest trace of a smile could be seen on her face as she slept. Behind them, the interior of Noah's classroom was very visible.

"Thank you. I needed to see that."

"Then Lucy's timing was impeccable. Do you want to see Noah and Serena?"

Alex gave a nod. "Yes, but after I've eaten and bathed."

"Fair enough. I'll just update her on the situation, and then I'm all yours again."

After Olivia finished texting Lucy, she put her phone on the counter by the door—which was on the complete opposite end of the room. She also took off her jacket and removed her gun, setting both of them beside her phone. The rest of the day was going to be all about helping Alex. Everything else could wait.

When a bowl of plain broth finally arrived, Alex's hunger kept her from remarking about how unenthused she was. She had never been so hungry in her life. The degree of her hunger caused her to be very clumsy, and while she didn't make too big a mess, it was enough to leave her feeling defeated. Olivia was at her bedside, ever encouraging her and trying to keep her spirits up.

Afterwards, when the food tray had been put to the side, Alex noticed that Olivia had gone quiet—there was a somewhat vacant look in her eyes. But it wasn't uninviting.

Alex broke the silence. "I know that look on your face. It says that you're thinking of something good."

Olivia smiled at her. "I was just thinking about how you and I are already living out the 'in sickness and in health' and the 'for better or for worse' part of traditional wedding vows."

"We are, aren't we?"

Alex could tell that Olivia was building to something, but she suddenly had a rather pressing matter, and was throwing back her blankets.

"Via, I'm still hooked up to the oxygen." she said urgently. "Is it on a rolling mechanism?"

Olivia bit back a disappointed sigh and checked out the medical equipment. "It is. What do you need?"

"To go to the bathroom. Pronto."

Olivia helped her, and when this detour had also been tackled, she helped Alex to sit back on the bed.

"It feels like," Olivia observed. "That you and I have been trying to tell each something—probably even the same thing—but we keep getting interrupted."

"You're on the money." Alex held one of Olivia's hands in hers and kissed it. "When I was gone, I began entertaining the thought of getting married much sooner than next summer, or something."

Olivia squeezed her hand gently. "Great minds think alike. The same thought crossed my mind, too."

"Really?"

"One hundred percent." Olivia returned Alex's hand kiss. "Ever since we were brought together again by Sophia, everything we've been through now has only proved that we should have tied the knot _years_ ago. I don't think I can wait much longer anymore."

"I know that _I_ can't." Alex agreed. "What about something at the courthouse? That seems like the way to go, especially since neither of us are already fans of being the center of attention at parties, as it is."

Olivia already liked what Alex was proposing, so she continued on with the train of thought. "We could also invite exactly who we wanted, and a ceremony at the courthouse is as official as it gets. Things would also be simple."

"You've got no arguments from me. I was thinking about some time this week, and not just because Christmas is our favorite holiday."

"Keep going." Olivia encouraged.

"The twenty-fifth is Harper's birthday, and obviously Christmas Day. How about the day before? Christmas Eve?"

"Oh, I like that a lot."

Alex perked up, happy that Olivia had received her suggestion so well. "That's just as notable as Christmas itself, but what about documents, and things like that?"

"Our squad's favorite judge told me that she would help us out." Olivia said in a causal tone. "She even offered to officiate the ceremony."

"Wow." Alex was impressed by this. "Did you have a heart-to-heart conversation with her, or something?"

"I did, actually. So did we just come to agree on a Christmas Eve wedding at the courthouse?"

"Mhm. We can call Elizabeth to see if she'll come over here, but let's discuss a few more things first, while you help me out."

Her eyes flickered towards the bathroom. From where she was positioned, a bathtub could be seen. Olivia responded by closing the blinds and the door to the hallway before wheeling over a wheelchair from the corner.

"Okay." she chuckled. "Come here."

Painstakingly so, Olivia helped Alex into the wheelchair and carefully maneuvered it and Alex's external oxygen supply into the lavatory.

"There's no reason you can't sit beside me while I run the water." Olivia began drawing the water and adjusting it to a decent temperature. "How about having Maureen doing pictures for the ceremony?"

"That's a great idea," Alex approved. "What with how professional pictures are her thing now."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll get her number from Elliot later."

"That, as they say, is that..." Alex murmured.

The blonde's voice trailed off, but that was because Olivia's shirt had ridden up as leaned over the tub to check on the water's progress. Alex's brain had totally derailed at the sight of Olivia's exposed skin. Alex was always happy to watch her backside, but suddenly, all she could think about was holding her in bed while she made her cry out her name. But alas…

To Alex's astonishment, Olivia removed her own shirt, revealing an undershirt she was wearing over her bra. Alex prayed that her brain didn't derail any further.

"See something you like, Allie-cat?" Olivia said with a smirk as she used a hair tie from her pocket to secure her hair into a messy top bun.

Alex nodded, continuing to check her out. "Only every single day."

Satisfied that the water was at a good height, Olivia turned off the taps. She progressed from there to helping Alex get undressed and into the tub, all while making sure they didn't disturb the oxygen lines too much.

"I promise we can have sex when we get home, but we _were_ talking about planning a _wedding."_ Olivia said pointedly.

"Right." Alex unwrapped a nearby bar of soap and handed it to Olivia. "What about food?"

"Let's hold off on that for now." Olivia lathered up to the soap and began washing Alex's body. "Our friends will definitely make it to the courthouse for us, but they'll no doubt have plans for the rest of the day."

"That's true, and we can just take the first time slot offered to us. That leaves."

Alex groaned as she had the realization that they'd arrived at her least favorite topic.

"Shopping. It leaves shopping." Olivia said gleefully. "You and I will have new things, naturally, but this is a perfect excuse to get new outfits for Noah and Serena. _That's_ always an adventure."

Alex rolled her eyes theatrically. "Serena won't care because she's like a living doll, but Noah _despises_ wearing fancy things. We also need to talk about wedding bands, or something."

"We can always get rings later, you know." Olivia undid Alex's braid, and began washing her hair for her. "I see you beating around the bush. Nice try."

Alex grumbled inwardly. She enjoyed shopping, although not for Noah because lately, he had taken to actively running away if he was presented with clothes or shoes he'd never seen before. Even leisure shopping with Olivia always put her through the paces. That was because she was Noah's opposite, and approached shopping with more gusto than Alex felt should be allowed for any one person. Wedding dress shopping was a whole new playing field, altogether.

"Why am I suddenly wishing I had more material to beat around the bush with?"

"Like I said, it was a nice try." Olivia gently removed Alex's glasses and put them on the edge of the sink. "Tilt your head back, please."

Alex did so and made a soft pleasurable moan as for the first time in two days, pleasantly hot water hit her scalp. She was becoming so relaxed that she felt like she would agree to anything Olivia said now.

"Fine." she was talking about the earlier part of the conversation. "We'll go shopping for the kids, ASAP."

This caused Olivia to give her cheekiest grin yet. "Meaning that the last thing on the agenda for now is dresses for _us._ This should be _much_ more fun to talk about."

Alex just groaned all over again.


	82. Wedding Talk

By the time Alex was feeling more like a human again, she and Olivia had more of a rough idea of what they wanted for the wedding. Judge Donnelley even arrived very quickly to help them navigate through the logistics of things.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe, Alex." the judge said when she joined the couple at the bed. "Are you on the mend now?"

"I am, and so is the baby." said Alex. "Thank you."

Donnelley smiled and turned to Olivia. "How are _you?_ Elliot called, and filled me in."

"I'm just glad that Alex and Diana are safe. Thank you for making it over here so fast."

"I would do anything for either of you." Donnelley looked to the woman in the bed again. "How long do you have to be in the hospital?"

"A few more hours."

"Noted. I see you're on oxygen?"

Alex nodded a second time. "Yes. It's an extra measure while I work on eating regular food again—there's nothing to worry about."

"Good to know."

Donnelley pulled a portfolio out of a bag she was carrying. It was fancy, looked like it had cost a fortune, and it was even made of purple-colored leather. 'THE HONORABLE ELIZABETH ALEXANDRA DONNELLEY' had even been stamped along one side in gold lettering. It was her middle name that had caught the attention of her companions.

"What's the matter with you two?" Donnelley asked when she saw them looking at her in surprise.

Alex bursted out with, "Your middle name is Alexandra?"

The judge looked at her portfolio and smiled. "Yes, it is—after my grandmother. My husband gave this portfolio to me for my last birthday."

"And your favorite color is purple? I never knew that."

"You just never asked. I _do_ have a soul." she said with a completely straight face. "And as always, when we're doing things off the clock, just call me by my name. It makes things easier."

The portfolio contained a blank legal pad, and a few other things, chief amongst them a line of engraved fountain pens. Olivia counted four. Each one was nicer than the next. Donnelley selected one at random, uncapped it, and held it over the paper, poised to write.

"When Olivia called me, she said that you two would like to get married on Christmas Eve. Any specific reason why?"

"We don't want to wait for too much longer, Elizabeth, and providing that you're available, two days is just enough time to gather what we need." Alex provided, watching as her teacher's hand flew across the paper as she began taking notes. "The twenty- _fifth_ also happens to be Harper's birthday. We're not about to steal her birthday _and_ Christmas from her."

"That's considerate. Any more solid reasons for the twenty-fourth being your day of choice?"

Olivia chimed in, "We also love the Christmas season in general, and it feels like we should have done this years ago."

With difficulty, because she'd been rooting for the couple for so long, Donnelley suppressed an "I should say _so,"_ comment. "Sound reasons, my friends. Do you have any specific time of day that you would prefer the ceremony to take place?"

"Nothing that keeps you away from your family because of us."

"The twenty-fourth is always a housekeeping day for me, so I only have to be in the building until noon. That means my whole day is wide open. Thank you for thinking of us."

"Okay, then." Olivia looked to Alex. "Then what about eleven?"

"Eleven works." Alex agreed. "Let's do that. And our fingers are crossed that we can find rings, but we can always get them later."

"That's the time sorted, and a pin on rings, at least." Donnelley murmured as she continued to document what they were saying. She looked up again when she finished. "Have you decided anything about who is taking whose name?"

"We're hoping we can find rings before long, but we've agreed that we can find rings later if it comes to that." Olivia admitted.

"And," Alex chimed in. "Olivia is going to become a Cabot."

"Oh, congratulations." Donnelley's tone was genuinely sincere. "What led to this choice?"

Olivia provided the answer. "The practical reason is that I'm fairly certain that Casey will choose to become a Benson when she and Sophia have their wedding. Four Missus Bensons in one family…"

Her words ended in a shudder, but Donnelley picked up the torch. "Thatwould be all kinds of confusing."

"Exactly, Elizabeth, and who knows?" Olivia threw her hands in the air. "As an adult, Noah could possibly one day take the name of a man he falls in love with, while at the same time, Serena or Diana could find their soulmates in women, and carry on the Benson line _that_ way."

"You've really thought this through; I'm amazed. Something also tells me that you have one last reason for wanting to become a Cabot."

The lieutenant nodded understandingly. "Alex is presently the last of the Upper West Side aristocratic Cabots. We don't want the name to die out with her, and me taking that name will ensure that it doesn't."

Donnelley finally failed to hold back a grin. "I'm really proud, and very pleased—this is _exactly_ how I always thought things would turn out."

Olivia just gaped at her, so Alex interjected, "Wait, what do you mean by 'always'? Have you been rooting for us, or something?"

"Since 2000."

Of course, this was the year that Alex and Olivia had met, so to hear that the judge they knew best had been holding out hope that they would get together was very nice to hear.

"Wow. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You're so very welcome." she checked her watch. "Have you seen your children yet, Alex?"

"I've seen Sophia, and even Harper, but I haven't seen Noah or Serena yet."

"Then I won't keep you for too much longer. I just have a few more things to run with you and Olivia."

"Okay, go."

"Do you still wish to include the walking down the aisle part of the ceremony?" Donnelley wanted to know. "The room where I conduct these events is arranged similarly to a church sanctuary, with an aisle and things. It's not impossible to pull off."

"We would really like to be able to do that, yes." Olivia nodded. "We've also decided not to have a wedding party, and that I'll be walking to Alex."

"Not having a wedding party because of the time crunch is totally understandable. Has everyone else been acquainted with what's happening?"

"Elliot, Amanda, Carisi, and Fin don't know, but only because we haven't told them yet."

"I'm sure you two can arrange for flowers, photography, and a full invitation list yourselves, but what about Sophia, Harper, and Casey? Did you reach them yet?"

"We did, through a video call, because they were hanging out together."

Donnelley nodded approvingly and came around to the last item on her agenda. "I can expedite everything you need, and even have it processed by the end of business hours tomorrow. Can you make it to my office at ten?"

Olivia almost wanted to pinch herself on account of how helpful the judge was being, but then she was quick to remind herself that she really _was_ their friend.

"Yes." Olivia finally said. "We can make that appointment. Thank you."

"You are both oh so very welcome." she winked at them and gathered her things as she stood. "Just think of me as your squad's fairy godmother."

Elizabeth Donnelley was already genuine friends with Sophia and Harper, so getting used to her as a concerned mother who had their best interests at heart wouldn't be too difficult at all.

"We can definitely adjust to that."

"Terrific. I'm going to go get started on everything, but I'll drop you a line when I'm done."

"Perfect."

Judge Donnelley took her leave after another round of thank yous, and was then replaced not even five minutes later by not one, but _two_ new people.

"Violet? Senior?" said Alex in surprise at the sight of two familiar faces in her doorway. "What are you two doing here?"

Violet Novak pointed at the double-decker delivery cart she and her husband had been pushing. It was lined with a plethora of floral arrangements and gift baskets.

"Working, technically, and these are all for you." she said. "Might we come in, please, dear?"

"Of course." Alex made a beckoning motion. "Where are my manners? I'm delighted to see you both."

As it happened, she'd been sent things from all of Olivia's main team, Casey, Sophia, Harper, the remainder of the Fifth Avenue Novaks, the Langans, Judge Donnelley, and various other people from the courthouse and around Alex's officebuilbing. Alex was very touched.

"You two went out of your way to come here, didn't you?" she asked. "Junior and Virginia usually make deliveries at this time of day."

"Gold star for you." Senior chuckled as Olivia tipped them and signed for the deliveries. "We also wanted to see you."

"Then it's just as well that you've come, because we've officially settled on a date: eleven o'clock, at the main courthouse, on the morning of Christmas Eve."

Hearing this news gave both Senior and his tone quite a turn. "Why, that's a little under two days from now!"

"Mhm." Olivia patted him on the arm. "You're both invited, of course."

"There's no way that we would miss your wedding. Is there anything you need help with?"

At this, Alex turned a little shy. "Flower bouquets. We were actually going to call about that, too."

Violet gave her a reassuring look. "We've got your back. When do you think you'll be out of here?"

"Definitely before the evening."

"Why don't you come around to The Watering Can at seven? Augustín and I will be around to help with whatever you want."

Alex beamed. "Then we'll see you later. Thanks for everything."

"It's our pleasure. Take care of yourself, and your precious cargo."

After the Novaks left, it wasn't that much longer before Lucy finally arrived with Noah and Serena. They were scarcely in the room for a minute before Noah ran straight to Alex's bedside.

"Mommy!" he squealed. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

When Lucy gave him a boost onto the bed, Alex immediately pulled her son into a warm hug.

"Hello, my little prince." Alex kissed one of Noah's hands. "I missed you."

Noah gave her the biggest hug he could. "Love you!"

She helped him settle against her before turning to the Lucy. "I would love to hold Serena, please."

"I bet. Here you go."

Serena gave Alex a heart-melting smile when she was in her arms before curling up and closing her eyes for a snooze. Noah saw this and copied her. It was wasn't long before Alex was having a snuggle with both of her middle children.

She then centered her attention on the nanny. "Olivia and I decided that we're going to get married on the morning of the twenty-fourth, at eleven. Are you busy?"

The casualness of this pronouncement surprised Lucy as much as it had the Novaks, but still she managed an answer. "I'm free until the evening, but what part of this loop am I missing?"

Alex and Olivia quickly told their friend about what had transpired, and she was transfixed.

"So," Olivia said when they were done. "Do you think you can make it?"

"I do. The main courthouse at eleven, on the twenty-fourth?"

"Yep. Just wear something nice."

"I'll be there. Thank you for the invitation." she stood and checked her watch. "We did a few things today, and now the grocery store is next. Anything else I should know?"

Olivia thought about it. "Just that Alex will be home tonight. I'll call you around five to let you know what's what—how's that?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucy looked at her tiny charges, both comfortable with Alex, and sighed. "This is going to be hard."

Noah and Serena didn't depart without a lot of hugs, kisses, and reassurances from their mothers. Lucy even managed to get them out before the kids had any meltdowns.

Alex and Olivia were alone, yet again.

One look at Alex told Olivia that she was about fall down a rabbit hole. She had every reason to. She'd been gone from home, tortured in a cruel and unusual way, and had been apart from everyone she loved. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Olivia spoke gently to her. "How about we Skype our friends at the precinct?"

"Yes. It's also about time we give them a head's up." Alex looked around. "I got my things back, but my phone is very dead. Where's yours?"

"Here, beautiful." Olivia retrieved it from Alex's bedside. "I'll call Amanda because she's the tech whiz, and the guys are not Skye-savvy. Are you ready?"

Alex nodded. "I am."

"Okay. Here we go."

When Amanda answered the call, she was quick to coral Carisi, Elliot, and Fin into the file room with her so they could talk to their friends with no interruptions.

"Olivia! Alex!" Amanda sounded like a child acting too hard to prove innocence. "How are things? What's up?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Everything okay over at the ranch, partner? Did the guys from homicide put people in our holding cells again because theirs was overcrowded?"

"No..."

Elliot gave nervous cough. _"Is_ everything okay?"

"Yep." Alex eagerly reported. "We actually have some news."

"Has Diana been hiding a twin, or something?" Fin guessed.

"No." Alex blanched. "She is our _last,_ and she is definitely _alone_ in there."

Fin let out a disappointed huff, and he, Elliot, and Carisi each handed Amanda a ten dollar bill.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Think you can all be mature now?"

"Depends on what you have." Carisi teased gently.

"Alex and I have officially decided on when we want to get married!"

Everybody cheered. The boys even handed Amanda a second round of ten dollar bills.

"What day did you settle on, then?" Amanda pressed.

"The morning of the twenty-fourth."

This drew a noise of delight from Amanda as the guys forked over even more money.

"Okay," Alex laughed. "How long has this pool been going on?"

"Since October, when you came back into Olivia's life. I even just won the jackpot because I even called what day the wedding would be. These jokers," she pointed to the others. "Didn't believe me, so I upped the ante. They clearly responded."

"And you still got all the dough. Amazing."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth Donnelley is officiating the ceremony for us. It's going to be at the main courthouse, at eleven. Will you all make it?"

"You bet." Amanda and Carisi said in unison.

Elliot said, "You know it."

"I can't wait." Fin added.

"Thank you all, so much. We'll see you there."

When they hung up, Alex put her glasses aside and leaned against Olivia. The exhaustion was really beginning to sink in.

Olivia responded by taking her in her arms. "How are you doing now? Are you wiped out?"

Alex yawned as she got comfortable in Olivia's hold. "I've never been so tired, but we still have to call Maureen. _And_ Melinda."

"We can call them later. Just rest."

Alex's eyelids were now leaden. "You sure?"

"Very, and I'll be right here when you wake up." Olivia whispered. "Everything else can wait."

"Thank you. I love you."

Olivia dropped a kiss to Alex's crown. "I love you, too. Close your eyes now."

Alex fell asleep listening to the sound of Olivia's beating heart.


	83. Moving Forward

**For everyone clamoring for Sophia, I haven't forgotten you. Or her.**

 **Enjoy xo**

* * *

 **THE WATERING CAN**

 **777 5** **th** **AVENUE**

 **MANHATTAN**

* * *

Alex's morale turned around so fast after the visit that she was declared for discharge early. It was all she could do to not fall asleep while heading out to the car, however. She appreciated being patched up and fed, but all she wanted was to sleep in her own bed. To say that she needed it was an understatement. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Upon waking, there was enough time to eat before getting ready to go see the Novaks at the flower shop. Any moment around that family was always an adventure.

* * *

When the Benson-Cabot clan entered The Watering Can, it was to find it somewhat empty.

"Hello?" Olivia called out. "Violet?"

They were met by the littlest Novak instead of the matriarch. Abby had had every intention of watering the plants that her mother had just told her to, but when she saw that their guests had arrived, she dashed right back to where she'd come from. The joy in her squeals were very palpable.

When Violet finally appeared, she was grinning. "You all are right on time. Augustìn and I just finished setting up your work stations."

"Pardon?" Olivia said in polite confusion.

"We do most of our arrangements at workstations out in the open because people like to watch. They're positioned on opposite ends of the room, and we thought that it might be fun to surprise each other with what kind of bouquets you make."

"I like that." Olivia looked to Alex. "What about you?"

"I do." Alex replied. "I'm down."

Beside Violet, Abby suddenly began shuffling her feet. Olivia had to suppress a laugh because she'd seen this exact nervous look on Casey many times over the years.

"Noah's mamas?" she squeaked. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Olivia said patiently. "Scrappy, you can ask us anything."

The little girl giggled nervously at the use of her most preferred nickname. "C-could Noah come look at plants with me, and water them?"

"That sounds like fun. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay!" she tapped Noah on the shoulder. "Noah, I'm Abby."

He blew a kiss to her. "Hi!"

"Wanna come help me take care of the plants?"

"Yes!"

Olivia sent them on their way. Senior trailed behind, keeping an eye on them.

"Well," Violet said to her friends. "That just leaves one last matter. This way, if you will, please."

Violet led them to the area of the shop that she'd described. They found two work stations, laden down with everything needed for wedding flower arrangements. There were also two people waiting for them.

"Sophia! Harper!" squawked Alex in surprise. "What brings you guys here?"

Harper gave her amused, tinkling laugh as she and Sophia hugged them. "After you guys told us that you're getting married, we decided to help out with the 'old,' 'new,' 'borrowed,' 'blue' traditions."

"Harper and I both put things in," Sophia tacked on. "And so did Amanda and Casey. We've got packages for both of you."

"That was fast."

"We aim to please." Harper motioned to Serena, awake in her sling and wanting to get out. "May I hold her?"

"Sure."

Alex lifted Serena out of the sling and watched Harper get her settled. Pleased, Serena sat up in Harper's arms, going from a restless mood to a very contented one. She proceeded to take in everything she could—the florist was one of her favorite places to be.

"That's got the little miss all sorted." Harper laughed again. "Come on, Alex. Everything is over here."

They headed to the right side of the shop.

Sophia turned to Olivia. "That leaves you and me."

"Works for m—"

Olivia was cut off when Sophia surprised her with a very intense hug. Her daughter was known for giving really good hugs, but it had been awhile since she'd given _her_ one.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked her.

Sophia smiled at her mother as they sat down together. "It's just been awhile since we've hung out, you know, without any sort of looming peril about."

"Peril definitely put a dampener on things, doesn't it? Are Casey and Melissa at home?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. They had just started _Toy Story_ when I checked in twenty minutes ago."

"Noah's just discovered _Finding Nemo_ , and he watches it often." Olivia sighed. "But you're correct—it's been too long. What do you say ti us doing something together on the twenty-fifth?"

"But that's Christmas Day, _plus_ Harper's birthday," Sophia protested. _"A_ _nd_ it's your first Christmas with Alex!"

"I totally know what day it is, and Harper is my next door neighbor. But about her…"

"What's up?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Harper lately because she's fit to pop, but she doesn't have anyone else. I'm just sorry that _we_ haven't talked much outside of something that involves peril."

The guilt in Olivia's voice was very plain, and Sophia instantly felt a pang of sympathy. "I miss you, too, but I promise that I am _not_ jealous of Harper, mom. I understand that she needs extra support and attention right now. Do you feel bad, like you're neglecting me, or something?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't worry. I was never mad."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sophia Rose. One last thing—as far as Alex goes, she loves you dearly, but she would _want_ us to hang out together. It's _our_ first Christmas together, too."

"I forgot." Sophia said with a jolt.

"Even if it's just for an hour our two, spending part of Christmas Day with you would be the best." Olivia went on. "I missed your first twenty-four Christmases, after all. I don't want to make it a twenty-fifth."

"Neither do I. Us not hanging out together fun lately is also because we're both working mothers, though." Sophia patted Olivia's hand. "I forgive you, and I would _love_ to hang out with you on Christmas."

Olivia lit up. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Pancakes: I love them, but Casey physically can't handle the smell because they make her want to gag." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Melissa feels bad for her, so she won't touch them at all."

"So that leaves you very stuck. Okay—we'll go to your favorite diner, and then for a walk in Central Park. How's that sound?"

"Totally perfect. Hopefully this is, too."

She placed a small bundle in front of her mother. The wedding tokens.

Olivia regarded the sight. By itself, she was looking at a blue silken kerchief tied together, but when she untied it, she found that rest of the tokens came in a creative array. There was an antique hair comb, adorned with decorative diamonds and roses, along with a black velvet jewelry box that contained an anklet with four leaf clover charms. There was a second velvet box, this one with a pair of pearl earrings, and curiously, and English sixpence piece.

"These are all so beautiful, Soph. What is from whom?"

"The hair comb is from me."

"Are the diamonds real?"

"They are are, and so is the rose quartz. This beauty was even made in 1947." Sophia said. "I picked it out since I'm Sophia Rose, and Serena is Serena Diamond."

"That's really clever, and so thoughtful." Olivia pointed to the earrings. "Everybody knows that Diana's middle name is pearl. What's the story here?"

"They're from Amanda to borrow. She said that Beth Ann gave them to her awhile back, and that _she_ got them as a gift from Benoît the night before they got married."

"Incredible. What about this?" she was indicating the bracelet. "From Casey?"

"Affirmative."

Olivia looked closely at the piece of jewelry. It consisted of green four leaf clovers running all the way around it, and each clover had a bit of chain in between to keep everything from sliding around. It was beautiful in its simplicity.

"The chain is real silver, and the lucky clovers are made of actual jade." Sophia informed her. "Besides law, Casey is an expert on flowers and gems."

"That hasn't changed. Who put in this handkerchief?" Olivia ran her fingers over the soft texture. "Blue is Noah's favorite color."

Sophia folded over one corner to reveal 'HAB' and 'VI-X-MMX' in two neatly monogrammed lines.

Olivia's heart filled with even more love. "These are Harper's initials, and her wedding anniversary."

"Xander gave it to her on their wedding day, and she gave him new cufflinks. The kerchief is one of her most prized possessions now." Sophia folded the corner back over. "It would mean so much to her if you found a way to include it in your wedding attire."

"I'm honored, and for Harper, I will." Olivia picked up the sixpence piece. "I'm stuck on this now."

Violet walked up to them at that moment. "The actual final bit of the old rhyme talks about the bride having a silver sixpence piece in her shoe. It's for good luck, and we gave one to Alex, too."

"That's all really nice.

Violet gave her a kindhearted look. "Are you alright, Olivia? Have you had enough time to slow down, what with all that's happened?"

"Yes. Thanks, friend."

"As long as you're sure." she cast an eye over the table. "I heard through the grapevine that you're allergic to roses, but you love lilies. Is that still true?"

"Yes." Olivia in surprise; she'd only mentioned this fact to Sophia once.

"We have a few varieties. It's like someone told me." Olivia immediately noticed three different types of the bloom in question. "Augustin and I decided that our gift to you and and Alex is that we're going to cover any cost for any flowers you want for your wedding. Just say the word."

"That's incredibly generous. We appreciate it."

Violet gave her a hug and a warm "You're welcome," before crossing the room to check on Alex. The Benson women were alone again.

Olivia wrapped her wedding tokens up and put them away.

"So you told your almost-mother-in-law that I like lilies, huh?" she said to Sophia. "What are your favorite flowers?"

"I love sunflowers and wildflowers, too."

"Now there's an answer you don't hear every day."

"Do you think it's dumb?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all, and actually, my mother loved wildflowers, too."

This made Sophia beam. "Wow! Really?"

"Truly. They always made her smile, just like you're doing now."

Sophia opened her mouth to respond, but she just wrinkled her nose and quickly put down a length of twine she'd cut. Both of her arms were now wrapped around her middle.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back in concern. "You good?"

"Uh-huh. Feel this, mom."

Sophia laid her hand on the area were Agnes and Esme were bouncing around the most. The magic only last for a moment, however.

"I—oh, my goodness. Who was _that?"_

Olivia had pulled her hand away in surprise she felt something hard collide with it. Sophia giggled.

"That was a signature 'quit being sappy' jab from Agnes. Thank goodness it was only that, because she and Esme always go bananas whenever I sneeze."

"I have no doubt. Hey, what are you doing now?"

Sophia had started laying out rows of rainbow-colored ribbon spools and matching taffeta. "I've been learning to make wedding bouquets ever since my first week here, and my specialty is cascading bouquets."

"I love those. Do you secure the stems with twine, then?"

"Yep. Then I tie a braid of taffeta it all with a color from the bouquet."

Olivia surveyed the plants she'd been supplied with. "Besides the lilies, it looks like I have gardenias, delphiniums, and olive branches."

"That's quite something. It'll be so beautiful."

"Then I would like a purple and white braid, to match the delphiniums and all these white plants."

"You got it."

"And Sophia?"

She looked up from her measuring and cutting. "Yes, Olivia?"

"I'm glad that you donated wedding tokens, and I'm _really_ glad that you're here now, helping me with my bouquet."

Sophia gave her mother a smile that clearly mirrored her own. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now."

And that was the truth.

She was just happy to be with her mother for a little while.


	84. Olivia And Casey

After Olivia and Alex had their meeting with Judge Donnelley the next morning, they took their family out to eat. It had been too long since they'd been able to just enjoy each other's company like this. They would never have lives that were anything close to normal, but they believed in seizing the moments when and where they could.

It was after Olivia paid the bill that she realized Alex had been quiet for too long.

"Okay." she laughed. "Spit it out."

"I want to take the kids with me on a wedding-related expedition." Alex told her promptly. "I even promise that you can _still_ get new outfits for them."

"Are you going to to tell me exactly what it is that you're thinking of?"

Alex chose her words very carefully. "Not right now, but it will be worth it. I even promise that you can _still_ get new outfits for Noah and Serena."

"That's true." Olivia fished her car keys from her pocket. "There's another thing I need to check on, anyway. I'll get myself home."

"Solid plan."

Alex put the keys in her own pocket and worked on getting Serena ready leave.

Olivia looked over to her son. "Ace, would you like to hang out with Stardust and mommy today?"

He clapped his hands together in excitment. "Yes!"

"Great. Please come around so I can help you."

Before long, Olivia was watching her family drive off to have their adventure.

Then she looked around to see exactly _where_ in the neighborhood she was. Just her luck, the officebuilbing where Alex and Casey worked was just down the block. Perfect.

Most of the place's occupants had already cut out for the holidays. Alex was obviously gone, but Olivia had a feeling that Casey was in her office, finishing up her paperwork.

She hated paperwork.

"And as Casey's friend," Olivia said as she made tracks for the building. "It's up to me to break her monotony."

* * *

 ** _OFFICE OF CASEY NOVAK_**

 ** _27 MAIDEN LANE_**

 ** _UPPER WEST SIDE, MANHATTAN_**

* * *

Casey was actually feeling pleased with herself at that particular moment. She knew that she wasn't the only one amongst herself and her colleagues who was glad to have this most recent case behind them. It had been a super-doozy across the board for all who had been involved. Now was time to move on, and not just because Christmas Day was fast on the approach.

Casey was tired. Alex was tired. The SVU was tired. Their families were tired.

The onslaught of cases they'd had since the autumn were to blame, and it had been a long time since they'd been able to really pause to catch their collective breath.

None of this had escaped Judge Donnelley's notice. As a gift to her favorite people, she saw to it that they were all given paid vacation until the first Monday of the new year. She just kept the gesture anonymous.

All Casey was thinking about at that particular moment was that this year marked the first Christmas where she had a family of her own. The last thing she expected was a visitor.

* * *

Olivia knocked on her friend's open door. "Anyone home?"

Casey gaped at the sight of her. "Olivia?"

"You busy?"

"Not at all. I actually just got back from filing the last of my paperwork, and now I'm off until January." she waved her in. "Come have a seat."

Olivia shook snowflakes from her hair as she sat on her friend's couch. "I'm done until January, too. Are you down for an adventure with me?"

"Always." Casey sat with her. "Where's your brood?"

"Alex and the kids are having their own adventure. She just wasn't specific about it."

Casey shook her head and sighed. "Alex is doing her 'silly but coy' routine, isn't she?"

"That's it in a nutshell. I have some wedding stuff to do, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Absolutely."

At this, Olivia made her way over to Casey's coatrack, found the her coat, and held it open for her. "Then let's get the show on the road."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Casey padded across the room and let Olivia help her into her coat. "What's your hurry?"

Olivia had the good sense to sound a little sheepish. "Sophia said that other than law, you're an expert on flowers and gems."

"So you just want me for my keen eye." Casey deadpanned as she finished getting ready.

"Not true. I've also just missed being with you."

Casey softened up. "I've missed you, too. What's the first place on your agenda?"

* * *

When get reached the street that Olivia's first stop was on, they still had a small stroll to go in the cold, but Casey didn't mind because she was just happy to be with her friend.

"You know," she said after a moment. "Melissa has been working on the basics of learning how to read."

This took Olivia by surprise. "She _is_ almost four, but what's got her so motivated?"

"Her new sisters and brother. The reality has really hit her lately because mine and Soph's new project has been hammering out the nursery."

"So Melissa feels that learning how to read is doing her part to help?"

Casey bobbed her head. "We're glad that she's eager to learn because we _also_ have to tackle a recently-developed irrational fear of hers."

"Which is what?"

"My baby girl is freaked out by the vacuum cleaner." Casey sighed in dejection. "For me, life with lots of siblings, and a boatload of nieces and nephews has always been one thing, but it's always a different ballpark when it's your _own_ kid."

Olivia just laughed and then pointed to a door that they'd stopped in front of. "Here were are, Case."

The name of the place was called Hanover's Finds, and specialized in all kinds of jewelry and unique objects. Casey would have never seen if Olivia hadn't showed it to her on the street. Items for sale filled every nook and cranny, and each area was more exciting than the next. Hanover's Finds was a gift emporium.

Casey turned to Olivia. "This place is cute. How did you find it?"

With a very straight face, Olivia delivered the answer. "Long story short: I sought refuge in here from a rainstorm a few days after Sophia showed up. Ironically, Hanover's Finds was the first place I found."

"Wow. And what—you found something that you wanted to get for Alex?"

"Yes, but it wasn't ready at the time." Olivia replied.

"And now…?"

"I got a notification earlier that everything is finally tip-top."

Casey put her hands on her hips. _"But…?"_

"I thought you might also want to come get something for Sophia."

They both knew that the 'something' was a wedding ring.

Casey sighed. "You really delight in pushing my buttons."

"Lovingly so, but yes."

Before Olivia could tack on anything else, the proprietor joined them. He was a middle-aged man, with very handsome and kind features, and an even kinder expression. A finely pressed tartan suit, a fine beard and distinguished handlebar mustache, sharp Italian leather shoes, horn-rimmed glasses, and a warm smile completed the display. He was probably the Hanover of Hanover's Finds.

"May I help you?" he asked as the other two drew closer.

"I'm Olivia Benson." the lieutenant explained. "I came in around early October, and I saw a piece that I was interested in, but it wasn't ready. I did put my name down for it, though."

The old man searched his memory. "Was it The Ocean Grace?"

"Yes. I got a notification earlier that it's ready now."

"My son will have sent that out. One moment, please."

He returned with a small velvet ring box, and when he opened it, Casey found herself gasping. The middle of the ring boasted a blue tanzanite gem, and was bookended with bright diamonds, while the band was shaped like ocean waves. Every other wave was decorated with alternating diamonds and tanzanite. It was extremely beautiful. Just like the ocean. Just like Alex.

Casey beamed at Olivia. "She's going to love it."

"You think so?" she asked nervously.

"I do, because you know, Alex loves the ocean."

The proprietor spoke up again, addressing Casey. "Pardon me, madam, but you are not Miss Benson's future-intended?"

"I am not. I'm actually engaged to her daughter."

"Well, many happy returns. Have you picked any wedding rings yet?"

Casey shook her head. "No. Do you have anything in the peg-head setting?"

"We do. My son can help you."

The younger Hanover was as sharply dressed as his father, and when they explained the situation to him, he walked with Casey to another part of the store.

"Miss Benson?"

She gave her attention back to the proprietor. "Yes, sir?"

"Is there anything else that you wish to look at?"

Olivia tapped one sleeve. "Do you carry anything like wristwatches?"

"Most certainly." he came around from behind the counter, too. "This way, please."

Olivia was led to the far side of the room, where there was a whole display of extremely nice wristwatches. She had never seen so many before. Where would she start?

Casey caught up with Olivia just after the proprietor had left her to her own devices. She was pleased with herself again.

"Liv, check this out."

She was treated to the sight of a rather unique ring. Nestled within two silver bands were two small pewter elephants, holding trunks, and tucked in on top of those trunks was a diamond but in the shape of a heart. Everything about the ring was right in Sophia's wheelhouse.

"It's perfect."

"Thank you." Casey closed the ring box and looked at the display case. "Are you stuck on what _kind_ of wristwatch to get for Alex?"

"Yes. Please tell me you know something about watches, too."

"I know a _lot_ about beautiful things. Alex's new wristwatch is in here, somewhere."

It didn't take them long at all to find a new wristwatch that suited Alex's personality. When they rang it and the rest of their new purchases up at the register, the proprietor suggested the idea of getting the new items engraved. Olivia and Casey took him up on this. They were given a promise of two hours until everything would be ready, so Olivia and Casey moved on to the next errand.

* * *

 ** _EVER AFTER CHILDREN'S BOUTIQUE_**

 ** _210 MADISON AVENUE_**

 ** _UPPER WEST SIDE, MANHATTAN_**

* * *

The Ever After Children's Boutique was Olivia's go-to place when it came to shopping for the many children in her life. Today, she was going to find clothes there for Noah and Serena to wear at the wedding. Casey was helping.

Or at least, she was trying, too.

"Hey! Earth to Casey!"

She gave a small jump when she realized Olivia was calling to her. "I _swear_ I'm with it."

"Then look at the romper you're holding."

Indeed, Casey was holding a teeny-tiny romper made to look like a tuxedo against one side of her baby bump. She quickly put it back on the rack and moved to the part of the aisle that had tuxedos that would actually fit Noah.

"Oh. I wasn't even paying attention."

"But you're clearly thinking _something_ about a baby boy."

Casey shuffled her feet in a bashful way. "Sometime in the future, we plan on somehow having kid number five."

Olivia hugged her. "That's great. And you guys want Henry to have a brother?"

"We do."

"Well, at least Henry doesn't have _seven_ sisters, like _your_ brother brother does." Olivia remarked as they returned to looking at the clothes again.

Casey chuckled. "Life blessed Junior and his wife with _four_ sons."

"Woah." Olivia marveled. "Who else amongst your siblings are parents?"

"Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, and Tiffany are mothers, too. Tiff is even pregnant again."

"I bet Senior and Violet are elated about that."

"You have _no_ idea." Casey told her. "They're both only children, so grandchildren always excite them—it's why they dote on Melissa, and look after her for free at the shop. Family is everything to my parents."

Olivia's heart bloomed at this. Every day, she found a new reason to be happy that Sophia was marrying into a family that had all kinds of love to give.

"Will you tell me about your family, please? I still don't know the finer details."

"I'd be _happy_ to tell you about my family."

And she did.

* * *

 ** _THE WATERING CAN_**

 ** _777 5_** ** _th_** ** _AVENUE_**

 ** _UPPER WEST SIDE_**

* * *

The flower shop was quiet. They had just handled a big rush, and were enjoying the 'after storm' phase before they moved on to the next project of the day. When Casey and Olivia entered it after completing the last of their errands, they were greeted by Sophia and Melissa, who were passing by on their way to their next task.

"Mom? Casey?" Sophia said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Casey kissed her. "Vacation time started."

"Oh!" Sophia regarded her mother. "Same for you?"

"Mhm. Casey was also helping me with some wedding stuff, and then we decided to come pop in over here."

"Cool!"

Melissa looked around. "Nana Livvie, where's Nana Allie?"

"She, Noah, and Serena had some stuff to do."

"So did you and mama?" Melissa probed.

"Yep."

The little girl made a beckoning motion. "You can come play, please?"

Olivia smiled at her. "I will in just a little bit, okay, treasure?"

This was all the satisfaction Melissa needed, so she hugged Olivia and followed Sophia away as Violet found them.

"Were you two running errands?" she asked.

"Yes." Olivia replied. "And then we decided to come here. Is that okay?"

"Of course. It always will be." Violet smiled at them. "Is there anything you need right now?"

"I want to take Olivia upstairs for a minute. I also want to introduce her to them…"

She indicated her siblings. They were all watching the scene, waiting for the invitation to join the conversation. Over the years, they'd all heard of Olivia, but had never been properly introduced to her. Now she was right in front of them. Their curiosity about the woman who had birthed their sister-in-law-to-be had skyrocketed. Violet looked pointedly at her other children, and they immediately fell into place.

"My youngest is due home on the bus any minute, but Olivia, these are the rest of mine and Augustín's children." Violet explained. "Left to right, we've got my son, Junior, and my daughters, Ellington, Beatrix, Virginia, Tiffany, and Savannah."

Olivia shook hands with each sibling in turn. "I'm so glad to finally meet all of you, and I'm so glad we're going to be family."

"We're glad, too." Junior told her. "It's also nice to finally meet our baby sister's friend."

Beside Olivia, Casey blushed at being referred to as 'baby sister,' but said nothing.

"The feeling is mutual." Olivia shook Junior's hand again. "Don't let us keep you all from work."

The Novaks dispersed, and Violet said something to Casey in Slovak before going to stand at the front counter. Casey's blush intensified.

"What did she say to you?" Olivia laughed.

"Violet said we can stay because they're working on things for the wedding, but she also said that I _should_ bring you upstairs."

"And the residence is called The Old Mill?"

"Mhm. Another lifetime ago, this building was an actual mill of some kind."

Olivia lifted an eyebrow. "So what's got you blushing?"

"Going upstairs means that you'll see my childhood photos, and my old bedroom."

Olivia held up her shopping bags. "I _do_ need a place to put my things."

Casey pretended to be exasperated as they went behind the front counter, past Violet. "Oh, alright. Come on."

"Maybe I'll even find some of your baby pictures." Olivia teased gently.

This time, Casey actually groaned. "God, I hope not."

"Why?"

Violet called after them, "She was quite bald, my dear!"

Casey rolled her eyes, exasperated by her own mother. "Fingers crossed that I can have alcohol in my system when she starts telling _those_ tales. She's the best storyteller I know, and even though I'm kid number six, she's never missed with me."

When the duo were halfway up the stairs to The Old Mill, Casey stopped and turned to Olivia.

"We _are_ going to be family, aren't we? It means that we'll be learning even more about each other than what we already know."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, especially since you're going to marry _Sophia._ How about I tell you a story from when _I_ was a kid, and you tell me one from _your_ childhood? How's that?"

"It's fair." Casey beckoned for Olivia to follow her the stairs again. "Come on. We're nearly there."

So Olivia began a story about when she was eight, and had landed facedown in a mud puddle after attempting a balancing act that she had been warned well against.

Casey took in every word.

* * *

 **Does anyone want to see what Alex is up to? I can write that chapter, but only if it's wanted. I'm actually a little stuck.**


	85. Surprises For Alex

**RESIDENCE OF BILL AND MOLLY CABOT**

 **2837 NETHERLAND AVENUE**

 **SPUYTEN DUYVILE, RIVERDALE, THE BRONX**

* * *

True, though Alex was the last of the aristocratic Manhattan Cabots, there still remained the Cabots of Riverdale. The head of this family was her father's younger brother, Bill. When he and his wife, Molly, heard that their niece needed a place to side her wedding present for her wife-to-be, they volunteered their house. They even arranged to collect the present, too. No need for Olivia to accidentally find it before the big day.

This favor, amongst others, was one of the many reasons why Alex was very close with her family in Riverdale.

But what had Alex becoming suddenly giddy at the diner was Molly sending her a text, asking her to come over. She even told Alex to bring they kids. It sounded like she had something up her sleeve.

So she accepted the invitation very quickly.

* * *

Upon their arrival to the house, Alex could see Molly already coming to meet them in the driveway. She was very beautiful, and another lifetime ago, she'd been a professional model. Now she was a housewife with a successful online children's boutique. Molly was always doing something, but her one of her favorite things to do was be with her family, Alex included.

She knew all about her niece's recent peril, so when she saw to it that her guests were comfortable, she asked her a very important question.

"How are you, _really?"_

"Relieved. The whole mess is over, which means that Olivia and I can truly focus on our family."

Molly opened her mouth to respond, but instead perked up even more when she heard a side door on the other side of the house open. She quickly got to her feet.

"That'll be your uncle. I'll go get him before he wakes the baby."

Bill Cabot was a family man, and Alex had many fond childhood memories of him. She preferred them because she also knew that he was a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom. He was a formidable opponent for anyone. The rest of the family swore up and down that Alex had inherited her uncle flair for courtroom ferocity. All the same, she adored the man.

"Uncle Bill!" Alex chirped, standing to receive him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Right back at you, Alex." they hugged. "I was about to text you to tell you that I have the present now, but it looks like Molly beat me to the punch with inviting you over."

"That sums it up."

Nearby, Molly stooped down so she was level with Noah.

She reached out and tickled his cheek. "Do you want to come see the things I made?"

Noah nodded and got to his feet. "Yes!"

"Okay, buddy. Go give mommy a hug, and we'll go over to auntie's workshop."

Noah hugged the other adults around the knees and then left the room hand-in-hand with Molly, chattering away. Her workshop was a wonderland to him.

Bill broke Alex's train of thought. "Could I hold Serena for a minute, please?"

Alex needed to text Olivia, and put the baby sling on, so she didn't think twice about the reprieve. "Sure. Here you go."

Bill took Serena with such ease that she didn't even stir. He loved kids, but especially babies because none of his grandchildren were this little anymore. Serena was a bright spot in his day.

When Alex completed her tasks, and had taken Serena back, Bill helped her to sit down on the rug before the fireplace.

"I have what you came for." he said.

From a nearby shelf, he handed Alex a small square felt box, just big enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

She opened it to reveal a fine silver oval-shaped locket on a silver chain. The face of the locket bore an engraving of a dove, and inside was a copy of Olivia's favorite photograph of her mother. This locket was a way for Serena to be there with Olivia on her special day.

"This turned out so beautifully. She's going to love it." Alex replaced the necklace in its box and handed it back to Bill. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome, and I'm glad you like it because we did this, too."

He showed her a locket identical to Olivia's, but for a star on the front and a picture of Alex's parents, Travis and Anna, on the inside.

"Oh, wow. Thank you…"

Alex's heart tightened with emotion—the photo in the locket had been taken on her parents' wedding day, both of them looking very young and so happy. This picture brought as much comfort to her as the one of Serena would bring to Olivia.

It all unclogged a torrent of emotions that she didn't know what to do with.

Alex began to cry, and when Molly got wind of what was happening, she comforted her while Bill took Noah and Serena to another par of the house. They moved very quickly. Both of the older adults had expected this reaction, so Molly wrapped Alex in a blanket and gave her tissues to clean herself up with. Having raised five children into adulthood, Molly knew all about caring for others. She also knew that Alex had always thought of her as a second mom.

That role was what Alex had needed right now.

After a few minutes of leaving Alex to settle herself, Molly returned with a tray bearing a steaming kettle, fun mugs, and the fixings for marshmallows with hot chocolate. It was that kind of day.

"It's perfectly alright to cry." she set the tray on a nearby coffee table and they prepared their drinks. "You miss your parents, but Travis and Anna _are_ smiling down on you from Heaven right now. They were always proud of you."

"Thanks, Moll. That means a lot."

The duo clinked mugs and drank.

"I know you always like to have something sweet after a good cry, so I thought ahead."

"Thanks again, and I'm sorry that I keep getting so emotional."

"There's nothing to apologize for—you've been through a hell of a lot lately, and everything you're feeling is very normal."

Alex put her drink mug aside. "I have to keep reminding myself of that…"

"Nothing wrong there. By the way, the necklaces aren't all that Bill and I have for you today."

This information gave Alex quite a turn because she couldn't imagine what else was left. "Really?"

"Really."

Molly hauled over an antique traveling trunk. Alex hadn't seen it for years, and she still knew exactly who it had belonged to.

"This was my mom's…"

Molly nodded. "That's right."

"Why…? How…?"

"These are things we helped your mother collect before she passed. None of us knew that you had survived the injuries that had sent you away, of course, but your sweet mother always chose to believe that you had, even if you couldn't come back to us at all." Molly touched the top of the trunk. "One of Anna's last wishes was that we give this to you when you were preparing for your wedding."

"Here we are…"

"Here we are, indeed. Why don't you open the trunk now?"

Alex did, and at the very top, she found an envelope addressed to her in her mother's handwriting.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen anything written by my mother." she picked the envelope up. "Do you know what the letter says, Molly?"

She shook her head. "I don't, no."

"I-I want to read it out loud." Alex decided.

"Okay." Molly put her mug down, too. "I'm all ears."

Alex opened the envelope, unfurled the letter, and began to read it.

 _Dearest Alexandra,_

 _I miss you so much. I don't even have the words to say it all._

 _Everything in this trunk are belongings that I would like for you to have as you prepare to be married. There are also some things that I know your father would have wanted you to have. You are our only child, and you deserve to have momentos to share with your new family. Some of these items will even come in useful down the road. I want for you to be happy and secure—that's all any parent wants for their child._

 _If your father was still here, would also be writing a letter to you, but he's in our hearts now. He always will be. You are our greatest joy and out greatest love. Nothing will ever change that. Your father was always proud of you, and I am, too. We will always love you forever, Alexandra. Never forget._

 _When it comes to your future family, my hope is that you spend the rest of your life with your soulmate. I hope you love them with all your heart, cherish them with all your soul, and enjoy their companionship for the rest of your days together. I know what that kind of love is because that's what your father was to me—my soulmate. I also hope that you have as many children as your heart desires, and that they all have their own happy endings. This family needs that. May all your troubles be little ones._

 _I love you, Alexandra Caroline._

 _I miss you._

 _I hope you have the best life._

 _I love you._

 _Never forget._

 _All of my love and affection,_

 _Mother_

Alex felt the tears rising all over again, but she kept them back. She'd cry later. At home.

Both of her parents had passed away from cancer. Alex had been there when her father had died, but not for her mother, because she'd been away in Witness Protection. The only comfort she'd had about her parents' deaths was knowing that neither of them had been in pain, and that they had been surrounded by family. At least she'd had that.

The one thing she'd always wondered, especially after officially being declared an adult orphan, was how proud her parents had been of her. Now she finally knew.

Now she could move on.

Alex heaved a heavy sigh and set the letter beside the tea tray.

Molly spoke tentatively to her. "Forgive me for sounding like a broken record, but how are you? That was a lot."

"I'll always love my parents because we were so close, and because they made me, but…"

"You finally feel at peace?" Molly guessed.

Alex nodded. "I do. Is that bad?"

"Of course."

Molly gave her a quick hug. "Then let's look through the rest of the trunk."

Anna Cabot had been very thoughtful in compiling the items in the trunk. Alex had already inherited some other family heirlooms after her permanent return from Witness Protection, but these things were knew to her. She liked that.

Together with Molly, they found Alex's parents' Bibles, photo albums from her parents' and grandparents' weddings, her mother's wedding veil and her favorite pieces of jewelry, her father's pocket watch, quilts from her childhood home, many more old photo albums and diaries completed by her parents, the matching carriage clocks they'd kept in their offices, and even Alex's own infant christening gown that had been passed down through the family for generations. Her heart tightened with emotion all over again at the sight of all the treasures before her.

Molly held out a home safety deposit box and a key to her. "These are the last things in the trunk."

Curious, Alex took them and opened the box. The first thing she pulled out was a manila envelope with her name on it. She gave a cry of surprise when she saw what was inside.

Molly jumped. "What?"

"Look!"

Things that looked like saving bonds and nest eggs, lots of cash, property deeds, and even a personal check had fallen into her lap.

"Woah." Alex looked at the check and the other items. "This is all enough to put the kids though college, enough to help out Sophia and Harper, and _still_ enough to take care of Olivia and I for the rest of our lives. I knew my parents had money, but I never knew that they'd had been _this_ much. It looks like my mom left me everything."

"She sure did." Molly agreed. "What's left?"

Alex retrieved what turned out to be a ring box. Of course there was a ring inside, but she didn't know what to expect. Definitely not her _mother's_ wedding ring.

But…

Here it was.

The band was gold, with tiny diamonds set into it, and the center of the band hosted a yellow citrine gem, encircled by a ring of even more tiny diamonds. It was like someone had captured a ray of light.

Alex showed Molly the ring. "I've always admired this ring, but I thought mom had been buried with it. It's a little smaller than I remember."

"We had it resized to fit Olivia. Her fingers are smaller than Anna's were, apparently."

"But how do you know what _Olivia's_ ring size is? I would've remembered telling you that."

Molly winked at her. "Sophia talks."

Alex laughed. "She does, but I'm going to have to thank her for this."

"Good call."

They worked together to put all of Alex's things back in the trunk and close it up again.

When they were done, Molly rose and pulled Alex to her feet. "How do you feel _now?"_

"Much, much better." Alex gave her aunt a grin. "I'm so glad we came here today."

"Our door is always open, but..."

Molly's words faltered as suddenly registered how still the rest of the house was. They were the only ones in the room, but they weren't the only ones home.

"It's too quiet."

"That's never a good sign at our house." Alex joked. "Let's go find out what Bill and the kids have gotten up to."

They were all asleep on the couch in the den, having fallen asleep while browsing through picture books together. The scene was too cute for words. Alex quickly snapped a picture before moving back to the living room with Molly.

They sat together at the window to watch the snow fall as they turned to talk of Christmas, weddings, and other things.


	86. Wedding

**NEW YORK COUNTY COURTHOUSE**

 **60 CENTRE STREET**

 **LOWER MANHATTAN**

 **DECEMBER 24**

 **WEDDING DAY**

* * *

Everything was in order by the day of Christmas Eve.

The next thing Olivia knew, she was getting ready for in a courthouse dressing room. Harper and Sophia were helping her.

* * *

Olivia surveyed her company as she thought about how much they'd grown in the time time that she'd come to know them. The ways were immeasurable.

Proud was the word to describe how Olivia felt when it came to them.

Harper interrupted her thoughts. "You with us?"

"Yeah, mom." Sophia chimed in. "We did your hair and your makeup, but now you're like a space cadet."

Olivia just smiled at her daughter and her sister. "Today wouldn't be complete without either of you. I'm so pleased that you're here; it's a real honor."

"Oh, I could cry." Sophia gave her mother a quick hug. "I could, but I'm not going to. Agnes and Esme just fell asleep—they still kick when the circumstances are too mushy."

She looked at Harper.

"How are _you_ still standing? Sheer determination?"

"Correct." Harper said simply. "The babies are welcome to come any time after tomorrow because I don't want to miss a wedding, or spend my own birthday in labor."

"Well, you're in the final stretch." Sophia said encouragingly. "I've got you."

"Thanks, niece."

They continued their banter for a few moments before turning to see that Olivia was watching them with fondness.

"What?" said Harper.

"I was also thinking about how I love you both, and how proud I am of both of you. I'm also delighted that you and Harper are friends with each other." Olivia told her sister. "Mother would be absolutely over the moon about today. Remember how I told you about the letters she left?"

"Mhm."

"I'll have you know that all mother ever wanted was for me to find you and Harper, be your friend, and to make sure that all three of us have our happy endings."

Beside them, Harper marveled. "Wow."

Olivia turned to her. "For instance, you had a beautiful life with Xander, and you even made two lives with him. You're not alone. We'll _always_ catch you if you fall."

"I love knowing that that." Harper gave her baby bump a gentle rub. "I'll always miss my husband, but I keep moving forward for the kids, and for him. He would want me to."

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

Olivia moved to Sophia once more.

"All the things that you thought would never happen for you _are,_ with Casey. You're engaged to her, and you've even made a family together. I find that all so amazing."

"I do, too. I've never been so happy before."

"Now you and Harper, and your precious babies are part of the family I've made with Alex. That brings me an indescribable amount of joy."

While Olivia and Sophia spoke, Harper just made a humming sound.

The others looked at her.

"I've been reflecting on the timeline of events as I understand them." she said to their imploring looks. "I had an epiphany—everything that's happened since what I gather to be October all started with Sophia falling out of the sky, like an angel."

"That's a good point." agreed Olivia.

"You wouldn't be with Alex, Diana wouldn't be Diana, Sophia and Melissa would have never known Casey, you wouldn't know Sophia or Melissa, and none of the twins would have their names or their other mother. You wouldn't even found out about Amanda's connection to the family." Harper ticked each bullet point off on her fingers. "You would have never met Serena, and you still wouldn't have known me or _my_ kids for a long while. Sophia's arrival unlocked all of it."

Harper's words hit Olivia like a jolt. "All of that _has_ happened, hasn't it?"

"I might be missing some things here or there, but yes. All of this _is_ because of Sophia."

Both sisters looked to the woman in question.

She took a small step back. "All I did was decide to look for my mother. I just ended up bumping into my future _stepmother,_ and my future _wife_ in the process."

"Think about how fantastic that sounds." Harper deadpanned. "That choice—ordinary to you—was life changing for the rest of us."

"Everything that's happened since is a direct result of that choice, and we owe you." Olivia added. "All of this is a result choice of that choice. Thank you, Sophia Rose."

She blushed. "You're totally welcome. Is it alright if I hug you, mom?"

"Me, too, please?" Harper chimed in.

Olivia nodded and held out her arms. "Come here now."

The three women shared a hug, and just as they pulled apart, there was a knock at the door.

Sophia and Harper bowed themselves out of the conversation when they saw that the visitors were Violet and Casey. They knew what was coming. Plucking up Alex's present, they left the room altogether, saying that they were going to go deliver it to her. They even closed the door behind themselves as they went.

Violet began, "We've just been to see Alex. Is it alright if we come see you for a little bit?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. "Yes, please. I would love that."

The Novaks drew closer, and Casey marveled over her friend.

"Oh, wow, Liv." she set aside a vase containing the bridal bouquet. "You look so incredible."

Violet nodded as she studied her. "She's right. Let's have a look at you."

She led Olivia to the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Her dress was white, and short, even flaring out on her own. In spite of the cold weather outside, the dress had short sleeves, and was trimmed white satin. Even Olivia's new heels were a shade of white. Like snow.

In a word, Olivia looked regal.

Violet suddenly noticed something. "What's missing?"

Olivia gave herself a once-over. "The hair comb, the blue handkerchief, the anklet, and the veil."

"Then we'll help you get ready. Stay still for us, please."

She watched as the Novak women worked together to help her with her wedding tokens, and even make some last-minute adjustments to her appearance. They were both nimble and fastidious about it.

All the same, Olivia's heart swelled with love that the two people helping her get ready were going to be related to her by this time next year.

Because of Sophia.

This prompted Olivia to have a chuckle.

"What is it?" Violet asked curiously.

"Oh, I've just been thinking of all the miracles that have happened since we first encountered Sophia."

"There have been so many, haven't there, dear? I've always thought of Sophia as an angel sent from Heaven to be with us."

"That's definitely what happened—she just had a crash landing first." Casey said thoughtfully. "I fell in love with her because she's kind, gentle, and has a joyful heart."

Olivia's heart did a loop at these kind words. "Thank you, Casey. That's incredibly sweet."

"Then this is for you."

From her pocket, she handed off a small box to her mother. Violet opened it and displayed the object inside to Olivia. She was genuinely surprised to see a wristwatch.

It was old, but looked like it had been restored recently. Someone had gone to a great length to make the accessory presentable.

"This watch is mine, but it was my father's first." Violet fastened the timepiece on Olivia's wrist for her. "I wore it when I married Augustìn, and since then, three of my daughters have worn it for their own weddings. The rest of them will when it's time."

Olivia looked at Violet in surprise. "And you want me to wear it?"

"I do. You are so special to the Novaks, Olivia—so special." Violet held the younger woman's face in her hands. "One of mine and Augustìn's favorite things about you is that your bond with Cassandra has more than withstood the depths of time. You also waited twenty-five years for Sophia, and eighteen for Alex. Now look at all the rewards you've been reaping."

"More than I can count, and now Casey is going to be bonded with Sophia, Alex, and I for life."

"And what better way to show those beautiful bonds than with a watch that's also seen a lot of history?"

Olivia tapped the watch wristband. "I love it so much, Violet, and it means the world to me that you and Casey are both here. Thank you."

Off to the side, Casey watched them interact. Her mother was with her mother-in-law-to-be, helping her prepare for her wedding. Speaking to her like she was one of her own. It was beautiful.

She returned to reality when she realized that Violet was talking to her. "Sorry, ma—what did you say?"

"I said, why don't you come show Olivia her present from Alex now?"

"Right. Here we are."

She showed Olivia the locket. Yet again, Olivia felt her heart cartwheel with emotion over how beautiful it was. Then she saw the picture inside. Her precious mother.

It was all Olivia could do to not leave the Novaks to go find Alex, right then and there. She wanted to see her. To thank her. To hold her. To kiss her.

"This really beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Casey helped Olivia put the necklace on. "Alex's aunt and uncle helped her out—apparently, procuring this from them was what she was up to while you and I were at the emporium. They even had a locket like it made for her. It has her parents inside."

"That's lovely."

Violet stepped forward and put her hands on Olivia's shoulders. "It's almost time. Would you like to wear the veil over your face?"

"Yes, please."

And again, Olivia stayed still as the Novaks helped her get the final pieces of her wedding attire secured.

This gave her time to wonder how Alex was doing.

* * *

Finally, Alex was finally alone.

Her dress was taken care of, as were her shoes, hair, and makeup. Even her wedding tokens were in place. All that was left was the veil, but her aunt and uncle would be helping her with that when they returned from going to see Olivia.

Olivia.

Her best friend. Her soulmate. The absolute love of her life.

She sat up straighter when she felt Diana wiggle around.

"Okay, baby princess." Alex caressed her middle. "We just have to get through mine and mama's wedding. After that, we can relax at home. How does that sound?"

The baby responded with going into one of her kicking frenzies, as per usual. She was extremely animated for someone who hadn't even been born yet. Alex didn't mind; she cherished every moment because this was the last time she would ever be pregnant.

What _wasn't_ fun at that exact moment was that Diana was getting carried away. Again. Calming her down was very important.

A voice called out from the other side of the door. "Alex?"

"Who is it?"

"Sophia and Harper! May we come in?"

"Sure!" she called back.

The duo let themselves in, taking care to close the door behind them. No need to risk someone accidentally seeing Alex before the big moment.

Sophia made a happy sigh when she saw Alex. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Have either of you seen Olivia recently?"

Sophia nodded, and Harper chimed added, "We just came from seeing her. She's so excited."

"Fantastic. Is anyone with her?"

"Violet and Casey are, now." Harper motioned towards Alex's middle. "How is Diana?"

"Super fidgety—but there's a stretch. How are Junior and Zoelle?"

"Very quiet. They just fell asleep."

Sophia suddenly groaned, holding a hand to her middle. "I think you just jinxed Agnes and Esme. _They're_ jumping around now."

"My bad." Harper cast around for something to do while Alex helped Sophia sit beside her on the sofa. "Why don't you give this to Alex?"

She handed her the gift box with Alex's new wristwatch.

Sophia took it and handed it to its new owner. "Olivia just asked us to give this to you."

Alex examined her new watch as Harper helped her put it on. It was very smart, with its titanium-colored face and black hands, and where a regular strap should have been, there was a rose gold chain of interlocking seashells. All of it was very much in line with Alex's love of the ocean.

Harper looked around again. "Is there anything you need right now?"

"Just the company. Diana is awake, and I can feel her moving, but she has a new trick now."

"Do tell." Sophia said as they sat with her stepmother. "Agnes and Esme always go extra crazy if I sneeze."

"Diana kicks incessantly if things are too quiet; her self-awareness is incredible." Alex blanched. "I don't need anything to jolt her into kicks or hiccups right now."

Harper gave Alex a sympathetic pat on the back. "Junior and Zoelle do the same thing. Barring Diana being her usual jumpy self, how are _you_ feeling?"

"Nervous, and so overjoyed. It's only ever been Olivia."

"She's your soulmate, huh?"

Alex bobbed her head. "She is in this life, she was in my previous life, and she will be, in the next life."

Harper flashed back to her own marriage. "It was the exact same for Xander and I."

"That's really sweet." Alex told her sincerely. "And before you and Sophia came in here, I was doing some thinking."

"What about?"

"How you're about to be my sister-in-law, and how, because of you, Olivia and I now have Serena as a daughter."

Harper promptly blushed. "But I didn't even carry her. Dana did."

"True, but you were a mother to Serena when Dana couldn't be. Now Serena makes us complete. Thank you."

Alex turned to Sophia.

"Thanks also goes to you, as well."

Sophia also turned red, so Alex went on.

"This wedding wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't shown up when and how you did. You brought the missing part of my heart back to me. Thank you, Sophia Rose."

"You're most certainly welcome. I love our family."

Harper spoke up again, this time addressing her niece. "You know... I would be experiencing the life of a pregnant widow by myself."

"But now you and the kids have the rest of us."

"Because you showed up." Harper affirmed. "You've touched all of these and saved a few lives just by being yourself."

Sophia grew bashful. "There's nobody else I know how to be."

"Definitely something I'm glad of."

Alex watched them chat again and grew more content. This time last year, she had still been in the planning stages for IVF treatment, but all the same had been planning to raise the baby alone. It was different now.

Sophia and Harper even gave her extremely heartfelt hugs when they left her again to prepare for their parts in the wedding.

Things can only get better from here, Alex thought as she watched them go.

And she wad right.

It was time for a _wedding!_

* * *

While Bill and Molly Cabot walked Alex to the altar, Sophia and Harper did the same for Olivia. It was perfect.

When Olivia entered the room, she was the only person whom Alex had eyes for.

She was breathtaking.

The sight of her even caused Alex to start crying openly with joy.

Olivia had the same reaction when she saw Alex and the end of the aisle.

This was it. After all these years, they were finally getting married. This was their happy ending.

* * *

Olivia heard the nice things that Judge Donnelley was telling their friends and family, but she blanked out for awhile because of the excitement. Alex would jog her memory later.

Thankfully, Olivia started paying attention just in time to hear the most important part.

Judge Donnelley turned to Alex first. "My dear friend, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Donnelley turned to Olivia now. Every eye in the room was on her.

"Olivia, my other dear friend, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Donnelley turned back to Alex. "Take Olivia's hands and say the next part, if you will, please."

Olivia did as asked, and at that moment, Alex was the only other person in the universe. "In the name of God, I, Olivia, take you, Alex, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Alex repeated the words back. "In the name of God, I, Alex, take you, Olivia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They exchanged their new rings, and continued to hold hands as Judge Donelley spoke into the existence the words that sealed the deal.

"With the sense of incomparable joy that you have found emotional sanctuary for your heart, that you discovered your life's true love, I now pronounce you married."

Olivia and Alex kissed soundly as everyone around them cheered.

At last, at long last, they were married!


	87. Olivia And Sophia

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I did ;)**

 **Also, happy new year!**

 **Here's an extra long chapter xoxo**

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day. Olivia had been looking forward to this ever since Alex had come back in to her life. And while it wasn't the first time she'd spent time with her on the twenty-fifth of December, it was definitely the first time she'd woken up next to her on this particular date. They were _married_ now!

She would be going by Olivia Margaret Cabot for the rest of her life. Nothing thrilled her more.

Sitting up, Olivia stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. They were in for a long day.

Alex woke not long after her, and when she saw Olivia looking at her, she climbed on top her lap.

"Good morning, Missus Cabot, and a very merry Christmas."

"Right back at you." Olivia hugged and kissed her. "Missus Cabot, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Alex put on her glasses and pretended to think about it. "Only every single day, but how about you get in a few right now? For good measure?"

Olivia obliged by laying Alex on her back and covering her body in a torrent of hot kisses. Lots of "I love yous," could be heard amongst Alex's lusty sighs. This was bliss.

Paradise. Heaven. Their happy ending.

They had done it—they had beaten every obstacle and monster in the past few months, to still come out on top. Nobody could ever take those victories away.

But after a few minutes, Alex heaved a regretful sigh and pulled away.

Time to get back to reality. Diana was awake and letting Alex know it, and it wouldn't be long before Noah and Serena would follow. Both were tip-top grumps in the morning. The crowning jewel was that Harper had spent the night. She was asleep in the guest room, and as she was due any day now, close tabs were being kept on her. But she was a really good sport about it. Today, this Christmas, the House Of Cabot was full to the brim. Everything was perfect.

Alex held her arms out to Olivia. "Help me up, wife on mine. Please."

"Of course, beautiful. Here we go."

Olivia helped Alex to her feet, and then watched her backside as she crossed the bedroom towards their bathroom.

Oh, my God—she's my _wife,_ Olivia thought. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

Present opening was fun.

Though Noah was more enthralled by the paper and ribbons, and Serena was too young to appreciate her first Christmas, Harper was quite interesting to watch. It was a national holiday _and_ her birthday. She was the only person in Olivia's life who had such a double whammy to their name. And nobody had forgotten that this was her first time going through this day as a widow.

Olivia spoke softly to Harper when she noticed that she'd gone quiet. "It _is_ okay to feel things. I'm sure that you're missing Xander, and that's okay, but from over here, it looks like you're holding something back."

Harper looked up from a new robe she'd just unwrapped. "I'm definitely missing my husband, but this is about something else."

"How's that?"

"We could only ever afford one or two things for each other around the holidays because we never had much money to spare." she began. "After mom died, I just gave up because I was always back at a city home by this time of year. I was nine. Sometimes I didn't get _any_ presents."

She reached into the package the robe had come in and pulled out a new pair of slippers. She looked from Olivia to Alex, who were both watching her.

"I'm always going to miss my husband, but I'm happy today because I've never had this much of a family to be with during the holidays at all. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex told her. "Olivia and I have never had a big family before at Christmas, either. We want to do all of it justice."

"Both of you are doing _very_ well. What's really been hitting me just now is that by this time next year, Junior and Zoelle will almost be one."

"Are you pinching yourself about it?"

"One hundred percent." Harper suddenly remembered she was holding her new slippers. "Can someone help me put these on? I'm officially a beached whale."

Olivia knelt on the floor beside her sister, helping her into her new footwear. "For the millionth time, Harper Atticus, you are _not_ a beached whale. You're a pregnant mama who looks fantastic."

Harper had on zero traces of makeup like she usually did, and her long dark hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her maternity pajamas were even just about stretched to their limits. She also had to use the bathroom frequently. If anything, Harper felt like a hot mess. At least she would be getting two new babies out of the experience.

But she recognized what her sister was trying to do and was gracious about it. "Thanks, Liv. That's really sweet."

"Anything to cheer up my baby sister."

"Hey! I'm your _only_ sister!"

The adults all had a laugh at this.

Wanting attention back on him, Noah seized a parcel from under the tree at random and walked up to his aunt. He even held it out nicely.

"Open, please!" he requested.

Harper examined the tag to find Alex's name instead of hers.

"Ace," she said gently to her nephew. "This is for _mama,_ not auntie."

Now Noah just hugged the box close. He liked it because it was big and easy to carry.

Olivia came to the rescue by holding out a package wrapped in shiny paper. "I'll take that one, Mister Ace, and you can have this one. Okay?"

"Okay, mama." Noah put big parcel in Olivia's lap. "Here go."

"Thank you." they traded presents. "I think auntie will be happy to help you open this."

Noah decided that this was a good idea and returned to Harper.

"Open, please!" he said again.

"Sure thing, baby boy. Come sit with me."

Noah managed to squeeze himself on to what was left of Harper's lap as she engaged him in conversation about how to unwrap a present. They were both soon completely absorbed. Olivia sat back on the couch with Alex.

"Trade you this parcel for a baby girl?"

Now that Alex had fed Serena her bottle, burped her, and changed her diaper and clothes, the little girl was in a very good mood.

"Sounds like a deal. Here."

They made the trade.

Serena made a small protest at being moved, but Olivia was quick to pacify her.

"You're okay." she rubbed Serena's arms. "I'm sorry about bothering you. Go back to sleep."

Serena just yawned and curled up into the fetal position. Cuddles were her favorite.

Olivia watched her snooze. Her daughter was at peace at the world and even beaming as she started to dream. Serena Diamond was perfection. Every day that they got to hold her was perfection.

And Serena was also yet one more person that Olivia would have missed out on if Sophia had never shown up in their lives.

"Happy first Christmas, baby Stardust." Olivia kissed Serena's cheek. "You are so loved—more than you could possibly know—and right now, Mama Dana is definitely smiling down on you from Heaven. She's even telling you the same thing about love. Yes, she is."

The baby gave her biggest yawn yet before laying an ear to Olivia's shoulder. Now she could finally relax.

Olivia held Serena a little closer and listened to her breathe as she fell into a dream state.

Everything that Olivia had been through in her entire life had lead to this. To sitting next to a happily pregnant Alex, to being Alex's wife, to watching Harper and Noah open Christmas presents together, to snuggling with Serena, to waiting for Sophia to come over later. Every last long night and shed tear had been completely worth it.

She regarded Serena once more.

It was true that Olivia and Alex owed much of their happy ending to Sophia and Harper. Neither of them would ever deny that. But the circumstances around Serena were just… different.

She would have never existed at all if Olivia's path had never crossed with Dana's. All the way back in 2005. Now, Olivia couldn't imagine life without her baby girl.

She gave her daughter's cheeks a few kisses.

"What an extraordinary gift you are, my Serena Diamond." Olivia murmured to her. "But a fun fact is that by this time next year, you and Diana Pearl will be having a ball together. How great does that sound?"

Serena curled up even more, and fell into her deepest sleep yet.

"What are you thinking about, wife of mine?"

Olivia turned to see Alex looking at her.

She replied, "I was just thinking about how extraordinary our lives are, Alex. I'm also thinking about how beautiful _you_ look in that sweater. Do you like it?"

Alex had always appreciated having beautiful things in her wardrobe—especially soft things. The only thing was that she didn't have many non-court clothes in this category. Olivia decided to rectify this by gifting her a few cashmere sweaters. Each were in one of Alex's favorite colors, and the one she was currently wearing was purple.

"I love it, babe." Alex kissed Olivia. "Thanks."

The family continued to open presents together until—

 _DING-DONG!_

Olivia got to her feet, startled. She'd lost track of time.

"That'll be Sophia. I'll get it…"

She navigated her way across the paper-strewn floor, and out to the front hallway.

"Hey, Soph." she greeted her firstborn as she ushered her in and closed the door against the cold again. "Merry Christmas."

"And the same you," Sophia hugged, stepping back to give her a once-over. "Although I see you're not quite ready to go on our expedition through the park yet."

"I lost track of time. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry." Sophia showed her mother a big bag full of wrapped presents. "I brought gifts for you, Alex, Harper, Noah, and Serena; they're from us. I'll go hand them out while you do what you need."

"That's a good plan." Olivia praised. "I'll be down in a few."

As Olivia headed upstairs to get ready, Sophia headed into the front room, announcing her presence in a singsong voice. She was greeted by a warm hello from Alex, a cheer from Harper, and a cry of, "MY FIA'S HOME!" from Noah. Everybody was overjoyed at the sight of Sophia just walking into the room.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **CENTRAL PARK**

* * *

With no real destination in mind, Olivia and Sophia found themselves walking along together down one of Central Park's many walkways. It was very quiet. Just the way they liked things.

Sophia spoke after awhile. "So what did you do all these past Christmases? Before I found my way back?"

Olivia thought about it. Twenty-four Sophia-less Christmases was a long time. _Too_ long.

"Well, some years, I'd be stuck a work because of a case. That's just inevitable when you're in the NYPD." Olivia told her. "I'm also a longtime donor to The Children's Defense Fund, especially around the holidays. That organization got me out of numerous jams with my mother when I was younger."

"Wow."

"I'm also an anonymous donor to the children's wing at Mercy General. I always give a little extra around this time of year."

Sophia continued to marvel at her mother. "That's all so amazing."

Olivia caressed her daughter's face. "I've done it in your name, because I liked to think that if you were out of the state, that you and I could at least be helping other children. What do you make of that?"

"I think all of this is some of the best stuff you've ever told me, Olivia. Thank you." Sophia hugged her; suddenly, she couldn't get enough of her mother. "I've benefitted from the fund _and_ the hospital many times over the years."

Hearing this admission made Olivia's heart do a funny flip—she'd been looking out for Sophia for all these years without even realizing it.

"You're welcome." she gave Sophia's hand a gentle squeeze. "Ask me another question."

Sophia had one ready immediately. "Then how did I get my first name? I asked Alex once, and I guess she knows, because she said that I should ask you."

Olivia gathered her thoughts again. "Soph, do you believe in God, or at least some kind of higher power?"

"Definitely _a_ higher power. I also know that Sophia means 'wisdom' in Greek."

"That's correct." Olivia confirmed. "I gave you a name because even if I wasn't going to be able see you grow up, I wanted you to feel like a person. And it would be a way for one us to find the other when you were old enough."

"It was a good train of thought. I've never met another Sophia Rose, which has always made me like my name even more."

Olivia took some breaths to steady herself. Sophia deserved to hear this all the way through. It was just a lot.

"I believe in God, so I asked the universe for a sign about a name for my baby girl." she said at length. "When I got a book of baby names a few days later and opened it at random, Sophia was the first name I saw. How could I ignore such a blatant sign?"

Sophia was fascinated. "You couldn't."

"That isn't even all."

"No? But what else could possibly be left?"

Only Alex knew this next part. This was going to be the hardest to tell.

"I still wasn't talking to my mother when you were born. I didn't even have a real support system in place." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "It was just me, the midwife, and the nurses. I was otherwise alone…"

She trailed off as the memories came flooding back. She hadn't spoken of them since the rainy night in 2000, when she'd turned up drunk and weepy on Alex's doorstep. That seemed another lifetime ago now.

"Sophia Rose, giving you up devastated me, and the postpartum _really_ did a number on my head. I can't begin to tally up the amount of hours I spent crying. Before _and_ after." In the cold air, Olivia's breath came out in a particularly big cloud as she sighed heavily. She looked a few steps short of crying. "There was one nurse in particular who really went above and beyond for me, and she didn't even have to. I'll never forget."

Sophia was hanging on to every word because she had a feeling that she'd never hear this again from her mother. "What did she do?"

"This nurse held me while I grieved over what I'd just done, and without a single word about long hours, she helped me cope with all of the afterbirth business. _All_ of it. I wouldn't have been able to handle that alone."

"My nurse was very good, too, after I had Melissa." recalled Sophia. "The one assigned to you sounds like the epitome of exceptional. Did she do anything else for you?"

Olivia nodded slowly as even more memories came back. "She reassured me that none of what I'd just been through was in vain. She also told me that I was a great mother for making such a hard choice, and that you and I would be together again one day, celebrating Christmas."

"Here we are." Sophia remarked. "Twenty-five years later, and we've been reunited. We're even on a Christmas Day stroll in Central Park."

"Here we are, indeed."

There was a beat of silence as it hit Sophia that Olivia had only hit the climax of her tale.

"What became of the nurse?" she prompted. "Have you bumped into her on the job since I was born?"

Olivia shook her head regretfully. "Uh-uh. I never saw her again, but I learned her name on my last day."

"What was it?"

"Sophia."

"Wow."

Olivia's heart swelled at the look of awe on her daughter's face. "She was the last sign from the universe that I'd chosen the right name for you. And because of the love she showed me when I needed it the most, I was able to believe that things would work out for you in the end."

"Which they did. The rewards for our patience are overflowing now."

Sophia stopped walking. Seeing this, Olivia also paused.

"You okay?" she queried.

Now Sophia looked like she was the one about to cry. "I'm good—I promise. I just wasn't expecting that kind of a story at all. No wonder Alex was insistent that you be the one to tell it."

"She's always right about that kind of thing." Olivia quipped.

"That's for sure." Sophia gave Olivia a quick hug. "I love you so much. I'm glad that out of everyone there's ever been, that the universe chose to make you my mother."

Olivia was instant mush. "I'm glad, too."

When the air grew too cold to stay still for much longer, they continued along the walking path again.

At one point, Sophia probed, "Is there anything in particular that you asked the universe for this year?"

Olivia answered with true contentment. "Just a family that's happy and healthy."

No sooner were those words out of her mouth, when—

"Olivia! Sophia!"

They both turned at the sound of their names being called. Looking around, it was to see that they'd made it to the Alice In Wonderland statue. Already.

It was also to see Carisi and Amanda hurrying towards them.

"Hey, you guys." Olivia said as they all exchanged hugs. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Right back at you, Olivi—"

Carisi was cut off by Amanda, who was at the most joyful that Olivia could suddenly recall her being in awhile.

"Olivia, Sophia, look at this!"

Amanda showed them her left hand.

Upon which was a new engagement ring. It was very clear what had just happened.

Olivia and Sophia congratulated the couple.

"Oh, I'm so happy," Olivia added. "And it's about time!"

Sophia winked. "I totally agree. Did it just happen?"

"Five minutes ago, Soph, over at the statue." Carisi told her eagerly. "We were actually just about to call you both."

Olivia checked their surroundings again. "So I guess Jesse is elsewhere?"

"She is." Amanda confirmed. "She and Frannie are at Blue's place because they live nearby."

The smile on Amanda's face was now just so big that Olivia found her more endearing than usual.

She laughed. "Amanda, what is it? Something about the baby?"

Amanda pointed to her jacket-obscured baby bump. "Genes run _really_ strong in this family—we found out the day before yesterday that Jesse is getting _two_ siblings, instead of one! More twins!"

Both Olivia and Sophia looked at her in surprise because neither had been expecting that; the coming spring was going to be _very_ busy. None of their lives were ever going to be quiet again. Ever.

All the same, the duo were quick to recover, hug their friends again, and congratulate them.

"That's really great!" Sophia chirped as she felt her own twins wiggle around inside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Shocked, but twelve hundred percent over the moon about it all."

Carisi nodded in agreement. "Me, too. That's the perfect description."

"I'm also excited for you both," Olivia added. "But why didn't you say anything about this yesterday?"

"Because it was your _wedding._ We didn't want to take the attention away from you and Alex."

"Thank you. That was really nice."

This time Carisi was the one to wink. "You're very welcome, and feel free to tell the others."

He meant their extended precinct clan.

Olivia laughed again. "You can read me like a book, Dominick. That was my next thought."

Amanda chimed in, "We're going to head on our way again—we've got some calls to make."

"Of course." Olivia gave her friends' hands gentle squeezes of affection. "Merry Christmas. Congratulations, again."

They thanked her, and with a parting wave from Sophia, were on their way again.

Olivia felt like she was on Cloud Nine after hearing such wonderful news from two people she loved so dearly.

But then she remembered something which caused her to look to Sophia with somewhat of a serious expression.

"I love Dominick and Amanda like they were my own, but she's _your_ sister, and he's _your_ future brother-in-law. What's going through _your_ head?"

Sophia bore a grin worthy of The Cheshire Cat. "There aren't enough words to say how happy I am right now. This has _truly_ been the best Christmas of my entire life."

"We're not even through the day yet."

"Yes, but this—meeting you and everyone else—has been much more than I could have ever bargained for."

Olivia was in agreement right away. "It's also more than _I_ bargained for, too, and I can really back you about being happy."

"I wouldn't trade any of this for anything, especially since it's all brought me back to you, and you welcomed me with open arms." reflected Sophia. "Even with all my baggage."

"Hey." Olivia put her hands on her daughter's shoulders to look into her eyes. "I wondered about you and prayed good things for you _every_ day that you were gone. I also made a promise that when you were back, I would still love you, no matter what you'd been through. I'm a person of my word."

"That's for sure."

Olivia smiled at her. "So I will _always_ love you because you _are_ my daughter. Everyone goes through something, and none the things that happened to you when you were growing up were your fault. I'm forever proud of you for surviving all of it. Do you understand?"

Sophia hugged her mother for the umpteenth time that morning. "I _do_ understand, and thanks, mom. I love you."

Olivia would never tire of hugging Sophia, so she returned the hug without hesitation. What was one more? "I love you, too. Nothing will _ever_ change that."

And they continued on their way again.


End file.
